A Dream
by sasuke fans
Summary: mimpi itu akan terhubung jika saja aku mengingat jelas semua hal yang pernah aku mimpikan, mimpi dan kenyataan yang sangat sulit di bedakan, jika ini mimpi, kenapa ini sakit? kenapa semua hal terasa? aneh. apa semua ini adalah mimpi atau sebuah ingatan?/ M just for save/ DLDR!/typo dan penulisan kurang rapi XD
1. Prolog

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **! Don't like Don't Read !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ A DREAM ~**

 **[ Prolog ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mimpi dan kenyataan yang kadang sulit untuk di bedakan, mimpi yang terasa nyata dan kenyataan yang tidak ingin di harapkan, saat pertama kali membuka mataku, aku tidak ingat apa yang sudah aku lakukan sebelumnya hingga berakhir di ranjang rumah sakit ini, mengecek setiap tubuhku, tidak ada luka apapun, alat rumah sakit pun tak terpasang pada tubuhku, bahkan itu infus, aku merasa sangat aneh, kenapa harus di rumah sakit tapi mendapat perlakuan seperti orang yang tidak sedang sakit?

Menjalani hari dengan banyak hal yang aku pertanyakan, mengecek status rumah sakit ini, dan ini bukan rumah sakit jiwa, artinya aku tidak gila dan kenapa harus tetap tinggal di sini? Berusaha keluar dari rumah sakit ini.

Hari ini keadaan sedang ramai dan para perawat sedang sibuk untuk mengurus pasien yang banyak, berjalan dengan santai menuju pintu keluar rumah sakit, aku yakin mereka tidak akan menahanku, lagi pula aku terlihat seperti orang yang tidak sakit, aku merasa 1000% sehat total.

Langkahku terhenti.

"Maaf, nona, kau harus kembali ke kamarmu." Ucap seorang _security_ padaku.

"Aku akan pulang hari ini pak, jadi biarkan aku keluar." Ucapku.

Tidak ada ucapan apa-apa dari _security_ itu, dia malah memanggil perawat laki-laki, bergegas kabur, sayangnya _security_ itu tidak juga membiarkanku pergi, mereka menahanku hingga dua orang perawat itu mendatangiku.

"Apa! Tidak! Aku tidak mau di bawa ke kamar!" Teriakku, memberontak, aku jadi pusat perhatian orang-orang yang ada di area ini.

"Kau harus kembali ke kamarmu, nona." Ucap para perawat itu, mereka terlalu kuat dan aku kesulitan untuk melepaskan mereka.

"Aku tidak sakit, bisakah kalian membiarkanku pergi?" Ucapku, aku sedang berusaha memohon.

Kedua perawat itu memilih diam dan tidak peduli setiap ucapanku.

"Siapa saja, tolong aku! Aku tidak sakit dan mereka terus memaksaku seperti ini!" Teriakku, berharap ada yang bisa menolongku, siapapun, siapa saja, aneh bukan, jika kau tidak sakit dan tetap berada di rumah sakit.

Aku bisa melihat tatapan aneh itu, orang-orang menatap ke arahku, aku mohon, dengarlah ucapanku ini, tapi mereka hanya melihatku dan tidak melakukan apapun.

Eh? Aneh, rasanya seperti lemas dan aku mulai mengantuk.

"Maaf, dia pasien yang akan menjalani operasi dan sedikit tidak bisa menerima keadaannya." Ucap salah satu perawat yang membawaku.

Apa! Aku tidak seperti itu! Aku tidak sakit! Mereka berbohong!

Tubuhku tidak bisa bergerak sedikit pun, aku semakin mengantuk dan tidak bisa lagi membuat diriku tetap sadar, hari ini kenapa begitu lelah sekali? Melirik ke arah perawat yang membawaku, dia memegang sebuah suntik dan menyimpannya, apa dia yang membuatku seperti ini? Mereka malah menyuntikan obat penenang padaku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Terbangun dan kembali ke kamarku, ranjangku, aku tetap di sini. Berikutnya berusaha kabur kembali dengan pura-pura menjadi perawat, namun kembali lagi, mau berapa kali pun aku berusaha kabur, seakan mereka tahu itu aku, menyamar juga tidak ada gunanya, mereka pandai sekali mengenal seseorang, apa aku saja yang benar-benar di ingat mereka?

Setiap mereka kembali membawaku ke kamar, aku akan mempertanyakan hal yang sama, berulang kali, berkali-kali, bahkan hingga mereka bosan dengan ucapanku yang sama terus-menerus.

"Kenapa aku harus berada di rumah sakit?"

"Kenapa aku harus berada di rumah sakit?"

"Kenapa aku harus berada di rumah sakit?"

"Kenapaaaaa!"

Mereka hanya mengatakan jika aku sedang sakit, ini sangat aneh, aku sehat-sehat saja dan mereka mengatakan hal seperti itu.

Aku tidak mau di rumah sakit ini.

Aku harus keluar.

Jalan terakhir.

Berjalan di sepanjang koridor rumah sakit, memperhatikan sekitar, menatap tombol alarm kebakaran, memastikan tidak ada yang melihatku melakukan hal konyol ini.

 **Triiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnngggg...!**

Alarm itu cukup berisik dan membuat seluruh pasien bahkan orang-orang yang berada di rumah sakit ini panik dan berlarian kabur, aku harus mengambil kesempatan ini, aku juga akan membaur dengan mereka dan kabur, seluruh perawat dan _security_ memberi arahan pada mereka untuk melewati pintu keluar dengan hati-hati dan jangan saling dorong, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahku dengan kain yang ku temukan di dalam lemari kamarku, berjalan bersama orang-orang yang panik ini.

Berhasil.

Aku benar-benar berhasil kabur, beberapa pasien pun di bawa hati-hati untuk keluar, maaf, bukannya aku ingin membuat masalah, tapi aku harus melakukan ini agar aku bisa keluar dari rumah sakit ini, alarm kebakaran palsu ini juga akan segera ketahuan, jadi aku harus cepat kabur, sejauh mungkin dari rumah sakit ini.

Berdiri di halte bus yang berada di depan rumah sakit ini, jalan raya sudah berada di hadapanku dan sebuah bus telah berhenti.

Tunggu.

Masih ada hal aneh lagi.

Aku tinggal dimana? Rumahku? Ini sungguh aneh, aku tidak tahu apapun.

"Nona, apa kau ingin naik bus?" Tanya supir bus itu, aku hanya mematung dan tidak juga naik ke dalam.

"Maaf, tidak." Ucapku.

Pintu bus itu tertutup dan bus itu sudah pergi.

Ingatlah!

Ada apa denganku!

Ingat apapun sekarang juga!

Kepalaku seakan kosong akan hal apapun, satu-satunya hal yang aku ingat hanya namaku, Haruno Sakura, selain itu aku tidak ingat, keluargaku, tempat tinggalku, apa pekerjaanku? Hanya nama saja dan aku tidak tahu apapun lagi,

Apa rumah sakit menyimpan data-data tentangku?

Mau tidak mau aku harus kembali ke rumah sakit lagi, aku akan kembali dan aku sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi.

"Tunggu, jangan memaksaku, aku bisa pergi ke kamarku sendiri." Ucapku.

Saat memasuki pintu masuk, para _security_ itu seperti sudah siap menyeretku kembali, mereka mendengar ucapanku, tapi mereka akan tetap mengawalku hingga ke kamarku, mereka pikir aku akan berbohong.

Haa...~ kembali lagi ke kamar ini.

Duduk di atas ranjang dan memikirkan tentang siapa aku ini sebenarnya, keadaan sudah tenang, jika mereka tahu aku yang membunyikan alarm palsu itu, mungkin mereka akan marah besar padaku.

Berjalan keluar dari kamarku, aku harus mencari data diriku di bagian _rekam medic_ pasien, ada seorang perawat wanita yang sedang bertugas.

"Permisi." Ucapku, aku akan mencari _rekam medic_ ku.

"Apa yang bisa saya bantu, nona?" Ucap ramah perawat itu.

"Aku ingin melihat data _rekam medic_ ku." Ucapku.

"Data _rekam medic_?" Ucap perawat itu bingung.

"I-iya, aku sepertinya lupa mencantumkan beberapa hal." Bohongku.

"Baiklah, atas nama siapa?" Ucap perawat itu dan mulai mencarinya di komputer milik rumah sakit.

"Haruno Sakura." Ucapku, syukurlah jika perawat ini tidak mencurigaiku.

Tatapannya menjadi sedikit aneh.

"Maaf, nona, saya tidak bisa mengakses data anda, data anda menggunakan wewenang dari kepala rumah sakit."

Wewenang kepala rumah sakit? Memangnya aku pasien apa sampai data _rekam medic_ ku sendiri tidak bisa di akses oleh perawat ini?

"A-apa tidak ada data manual selain data di komputer?" Tanyaku.

"Akan sangat sulit menemukannya, aku akan coba bertanya pada kepala rumah sakit." Ucapnya.

"Terima kasih." Ucapku.

Sia-sia aku mencari data diriku sendiri, aku bahkan tidak ingat apapun, apa karena lupa ingatan aku terus di rawat di rumah sakit ini? Tapi tidak mungkin hanya hilang ingatan akan di rawat berhari-hari di rumah sakit, berhari-hari? Aku bahkan tidak tahu aku sudah berapa lama di rumah sakit ini, jika benar aku hilang ingatan, akan lebih baik di pulangkan saja, pengobatan dengan menggunakan keluarga mungkin lebih membantu, aku akan bisa mengingat apapun, jika orang terdekat berada di sekitarku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini seorang dokter wanita datang ke kamarku, katanya dia akan memeriksaku dan menjadi dokter pendampingku.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, nona Sakura?" Tanyanya ramah, dia adalah dokter yang sangat cantik, bentuk tubuhnya pun sangat ideal, pasti akan banyak orang yang menyukainya, tapi beberapa perawat sering mengatakan jika dokter Tsunade itu orang yang sangat galak.

"Aku merasa sehat sekali, apa aku bisa pulang sekarang dok?" Tanyaku.

Dia sedang mengecek-ngecek grafik data kesehatanku, apa aku sakit parah?

"Tidak, nona, kau belum bisa pulang." Ucapnya.

Kecewa.

"Begini dok, aku sebenarnya sakit apa? Kenapa aku terus berada di rumah sakit ini?" Ucapku, aku ingin tahu.

"Uhm... aku tidak bisa mengatakannya padamu, ini sakit yang rumit, aku hanya bertugas mengobatimu saja." Ucap dokter Tsunade.

"Bukannya memberitahu pasien itu adalah hak pasien? Aku pikir aku harus tahu aku sakit apa." Tegasku, aku mulai kesal akan semua hal ini.

"Cukup jalankan pengobatanmu dirumah sakit ini dan kau akan cepat keluar." Hanya itu yang di ucapkannya dan tersenyum padaku, semua dokter akan berwajah seperti itu, mereka seperti sedang mengsugestikan pasien mereka agar tetap tenang dengan keadaan mereka meskipun yang parah sekali pun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seminggu sekali dokter Tsunade akan memeriksaku, selalu menanyakan hal biasa, seperti kabarku atau keadaanku, aku juga akan di beri obat rutin oleh perawat, hanya sebutir obat setiap hari, obatnya pun terasa seperti pil vitamin, tetap saja aku penasaran akan statusku sebenarnya di rumah sakit ini.

Lambat laun, aku lelah dengan mencari informasi, perawat yang ingin menanyakan statusku saat itu, kembali meminta maaf dan tidak bisa membantuku, katanya sangat sulit untuk bertemu dengan kepala rumah sakit, beliau sangat sibuk dan hal lainnya, dia tidak bisa menemukan data tentangku dalam bentuk laporan lembaran di ruangan penyimpanan data pasien, semuanya seakan sulit untuk ku ketahui, seakan aku benar-benar harus tetap di rumah sakit dan jalankan apapun yag harus aku lakukan tanpa banyak bertanya dan tanpa perlu tahu apapun.

Aku mulai tidak peduli lagi, mungkin jika benar seperti apa yang dokter Tsunade katakan, aku akan cepat keluar dari rumah sakit jika sudah di nyatakan sembuh, tapi sangat bosan, dokter Tsunade mulai menjadi teman berbicaraku selama dia memeriksaku, hanya cerita sederhana.

"Makanan apa yang dokter sukai?" Tanyaku, aku jadi sering bertanya padanya, karena aku sendiri tidak tahu apapun tentangku, aku hanya tetap mengingat nama saja

"Uhm.. aku suka kue dango." Ucapnya.

"Apa itu enak?"

"Tentu, aku akan membawakannya untukmu."

Dokter Tsunade tidak pernah ingkar janji, ketika dia mengatakan akan membawakanku kue, dia benar-benar membawakannya untukku. Dokter Tsunade akan datang cukup lama dan hanya sebentar saja, aku jadi sering berkeliling di rumah sakit, berteman baik dengan para _security_ yang sering menyeretku jika aku kabur, mereka sebenarnya orang-orang yang baik, hanya karena kewajiban tugas, mereka akan tegas padaku.

Mendengar cerita-cerita para perawat tentang aktor-aktor tampan atau grub idol yang terkenal, mereka memperlihatkan beberapa foto para pemuda itu lewat ponsel mereka, menceritakan bagaimana saat mereka bernyanyi dan menari atau bagaimana para aktor itu pandai bermain dalam filmnya, kadang mereka akan mendengarkanku beberapa lagu favorit mereka, dan lagi bisa menonton drama-drama yang begitu menyentuh dan memiliki alur yang cukup menarik, kegiatan kami jika ketahuan dokter lain yang galak, dia akan menegur kami dan marah-marah pada para perawat yang hanya sibuk menonton dari pada mengecek pasien, padahal kami menonton saat jam istirahat.

Setidaknya aku tidak bosan dan punya banyak teman untuk bercerita, rumah sakit seperti rumahku sendiri, aku akan berjalan keluar sesuka hatiku selama masih di area rumah sakit, para perawat, dokter, dan _security_ yang bertugas akan menyapaku ramah jika melihatku, sepertinya hampir seluruh staf yang ada di rumah sakit ini mengetahuiku, ini masih membuat penasaran dan aneh.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari-hari membosankan akan selalu datang dan aku hanya akan berada di kamar sepanjang hari, hari ini adalah hari pemeriksaan, aku jadi rindu untuk bercerita dengan dokter Tsunade, sayangnya, seorang dokter laki-laki yang tengah berjalan masuk ke kamarku bersama seorang perawat, dia bukan dokterku.

"Namaku dokter Uchiha, aku dokter yang akan menanganimu." Ucapnya, tatapan dingin, ucapannya terdengar tegas, wajahnya sangat tampan.

"Aku tidak mau dokter baru, aku mau dokterku yang sebelumnya." Tegasku.

Seorang perawat yang bersamanya tengah berbisik, aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan sampai harus bisik-bisik.

"Dokter Tsunade sudah di pindah tugaskan dan aku yang akan bertanggung jawab padamu mulai sekarang." Ucapnya dan aku tidak suka caranya berbicara.

Aku akui jika dia memang sangat tampan, bahkan perawat yang bersamanya terus menatap ke arah dokter Uchiha ini, tapi aku tidak senang jika bersamanya, terdiam selama pemeriksaan dan menjawab singkat apapun yang di tanyakannya, setelah pemeriksaan selesai, dia tidak juga keluar, tapi meminta perawat itu keluar dan tinggal kami berdua.

"Kau masih ingat namamu?" Tanyanya.

Aneh, tentu saja aku masih ingat namaku, kenapa dia harus bertanya lagi? Apa di dataku tidak di sebut jika aku ingat namaku tapi tidak ingat lainnya?

"Namaku Haruno Sakura, kenapa?" Jawabku, jutek.

"Apa kau tidak mengingat hal lain lagi?"

Hal lain? Memikirkan hal lain, mau di pikir berapa kali pun aku tidak bisa mengingat apapun, yang aku tahu hanya namaku saja, menggelengkan kepalaku pelan dan menatap dokter itu, dia melihatku dengan tatapan khawatir, kami baru saja bertemu dan dia memperlihatkan wajah aneh itu.

"Baiklah, istirahatlah." Ucapnya dan sebuah usapan lembut pada puncuk kepalaku.

Apa! Apa yang baru saja di lakukannya! Dia melecehkanku! Dia memegang kepalaku! Tapi rasanya tidak aneh, perasaan yang familiar, hanya saja aku benar-benar lupa apapun, dan bagaimana lupa ingatan jika kepalaku saja tidak terluka?

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

halo-halo.

kali ini author punya sebuah fic baru dan cukup berbeda dari sebelumnya, mungkin akan sangat rumit dari segi alur dan mari kita sama-sama pusing bersama, sejujurnya fic ini author buat ketika benar-benar sedang lelah (dalam diri ini) tapi tidak sampai terpuruk yaa, author selalu berharap bisa terus berpikir positif di saat terpuruk sekali pun, sedikit ikut memberi motivasi yang mungkin punya kasus yang sama XD.

untuk fic ini sendiri author punya banyak acuan untuk menjadi ide di sekitar dan mungkin akan banyak alur yang akan author tampilkan kembali dari fic-fic author yang sebelumnya, jadi semacam flashback, jika ingat akan author sampaikan ini alurnya dari fic author yang mana XD.

author kembali lagi ke dalam sakura pov, masih sulit lagi dapat alur yang sasuke pov, buat yang sebelumnya saja udah hebat banget, wkwkwk *bangga sendiri* wkwkwkwkw.

jika ada typo dan tulisan bahasa seperti biasa yang kacau, author akan baca ulang chapter ini di kala senggang dan mengeditnya.

baiklah segitu saja,

seperti biasa, semoga fic ini juga bikin terhibur.

.

.

see you next chapter, ini tidak akan update cepat dan tiap hari lagi yaa XD tapi nggak akan lama XD


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **! Don't like Don't Read !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ A DREAM ~**

 **[ Chapter 1 ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku merindukan dokter wanita cantik itu, hanya dia yang mau mendengar setiap aku berbicara, padalah kami tak saling mengenal dan dia benar-benar mendengarkan ucapanku, jadwal pemerikasaan dokter Tsunade dan dokter Uchiha berbeda, dokter Uchiha jauh lebih rajin memeriksaku, setiap tiga kali dalam seminggu, aku masih tidak bisa berbicara apapun dengannya, hanya sedikit canggung, bagaimana jika dia mengatakan aku ini konyol? Aku jauh lebih nyaman saat akan berbicara dengan dokter perempuan.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya padaku.

"Tidak ada." Ucapku, aku ingin bercerita, hanya saja baru kenal dengannya.

Pemeriksaan selesai dan lagi-lagi dia akan tinggal setelah menyuruh perawat itu keluar.

"Aku dengar kau suka bercerita." Ucapnya.

Eh? Dari mana dia tahu aku suka bercerita?

"Tidak, aku tidak suka bercerita." Bohongku.

"Lain kali aku ingin dengar kau bercerita padaku." Ucapnya.

Menatapnya, apa dia benar ingin mendengarkanku? Aku takut saat aku bercerita dia akan menganggapku gila dan malah merekomendasikan rumah sakit jiwa untukku.

"Aku tidak terbiasa bercerita dengan orang asing." Tolakku.

"Lalu apa dokter Tsunade keluargamu atau orang terdekatmu?"

"Tidak, dia hanya dokter bagiku, tapi tetap saja." Ucapku, aku tidak mau bercerita padanya.

"Aku akan sabar menunggu hingga kau bercerita." Ucapnya dan sebuah senyum tipis di wajahnya, aku pikir dia hanya akan terus memasang wajah tembok, ternyata dia bisa tersenyum juga.

Mengabaikan ucapannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setiap kali di periksanya, aku akan bertanya hal yang sama dan akan terus berulang aku ucapkan, hingga aku benar-benar mendapat kebebasan.

"Kapan aku bisa keluar dari rumah sakit?" Tanyaku.

"Uhm... belum ada tanda-tanda kau bisa segera keluar." Ucap dokter Uchiha, ucapannya sama saja dengan dokter Tsunade.

"Kau itu dokter 'kan? Apa kau lihat aku sedang sakit? Apa aku terlihat sakit?" Aku mulai kesal.

"Dalam laporanku kau di nyatakan sakit."

"Sakit apa! Aku tidak bisa bertahan di rumah sakit ini jika tidak keluar segera, lagi pula bagaimana aku bisa membayar uang rumah sakit ini? Apalagi kamar ini kamar VIP." Ucapku, aku baru saja sadar akan hal ini, kamarku kamar khusus, hanya aku sendirian di ruangan ini tanpa ada pasien yang akan bercampur dan lagi siapa yang akan membayar uang rumah sakit ini?

"Itu bukan urusanku, biaya rumah sakit bagian administrasi yang akan mengurusnya, tugasku hanya untuk merawatmu."

Sia-sia aku berbicara dengan dokter ini.

"Apa kau sedang bosan? Aku akan menemanimu jalan-jalan di sekitar rumah sakit." Ucapnya, apa dia sedang menghiburku? Aku tidak mau.

"Tidak, keluar dari kamarku, aku ingin tidur." Ucapku.

"Baiklah." Ucapnya singkat dan dia benar-benar keluar.

Menyebalkan!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mendatangi bagian resepsionis lagi, perawatnya sudah mengenalku, aku menanyakan tentang biaya rumah sakit ini, sekali lagi dia tidak bisa mengakses dataku, lagi-lagi hal yang sia-sia, kadang jika sedang sendirian di kamarku, aku masih memikirkan keadaanku ini di rumah sakit, mungkin sebentar lagi aku akan gila jika tidak segera keluar dari rumah sakit ini.

Dokter Uchiha sangat rajin berbicara padaku, meskipun aku tidak pernah menanggapinya, dia selalu punya waktu untuk duduk lebih lama dan berbicara apapun padaku, semuanya juga pembicaraan biasa saja, dia akan menanyakan bagaimana makanan di rumah sakit ini? Apa pakaian dan sepreiku akan di ganti tepat waktu? Semuanya hal sepeleh yang di tanyanya.

Sebenarnya dia dokter yang baik, aku saja yang tidak bisa lebih akrab dengan dokter ini, aku jadi ada topik pembicaraan jika bertemu dengan para perawat, mereka juga mengagumi dokter tampan nan dingin itu.

Katanya dia dokter yang sangat berbakat, dia dokter yang baru saja di pindahkan, jadi beberapa hal masih di sesuaikannya, para perawat ini sampai heboh dan sangat bersemangat jika membicarakan dokter Uchiha.

Selain berbicara dengan para perawat, karena terus berada di rumah sakit, aku juga berteman dengan para pasien, pembicaraan kami sangat bervariasi, dari membicarakan para dokter, saling membagi pengalaman di rumah sakit dan menceritakan keluarga masing-masing, ada berita heboh apa di luar sana dan aku sendiri tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa pada mereka tentang penyakitku dan aku tidak tahu perkembangan apapun di luar rumah sakit ini, aku bahkan tidak punya ponsel untuk bisa di hubungi.

"Mungkin sejenis kanker yaa, makanya kau terus berada di rumah sakit." Ucap seorang gadis remaja padaku, dia habis menjalani operasi pengangkatan tumor stadium awal dua minggu yang lalu dan hingga saat ini masih dalam pemulihan.

Ucapannya membuatku terus berpikir, mungkin saja aku terkena tumor atau kanker atau sejenisnya, maka dari itu aku tidak bisa keluar, tapi selama ini aku merasa sehat-sehat saja.

"Kanker itu cukup sulit di deteksi, mungkin benar kau sedang sakit, Sakura." Ucap pasien lainnya.

"Kau harus semangat kakak Sakura, di sini juga banyak pasien sepertimu, kau harus tetap kuat dan jangan mencoba kabur lagi dari rumah sakit." Ucap seorang anak kecil.

Mereka tertawa setelah pembicaraan anak kecil itu selesai, dia juga mengalami kanker dan akan mulai menjalankan operasi malam ini, aku harap dia sembuh dan segera keluar dan bebas bermain dengan teman sebayanya, dia juga pernah melihatku kabur dan pada akhirnya di paksa kembali ke kamarku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari pemeriksaan lagi.

Sejujurnya aku mulai menyukai dokterku ini, dia tampan dan perhatian padaku, dokter mana lagi yang tidak bisa membuatku luluh seperti ini, aku cukup mengaguminya, mungkin aku sudah tertular ucapan-ucapan para perawat yang terus mengagumi dokter Uchiha.

"Akhirnya aku tahu aku sakit apa." Ucapku padanya.

Tatapan itu sama sekali tidak bisa aku artikan apa pun, dia sangat tenang, bahkan saat menatapku, kau tahu, seperti air sungai yang tenang padahal sangat dalam, nah dokter Uchiha seperti itu, aku tidak tahu apa yang di pikirkannya sekarang, aku mulai sering memperhatikan dokter ini dan sikapnya.

"Apa aku benar-benar sedang terkena kanker? Apa aku akan segera di operasi juga? Dan setelah selesai operasi apa aku bisa keluar dari rumah sakit ini?" Ucapku dengan berbagai pertanyaan tanpa jeda.

"Kau tidak sedang kena kanker, kau tidak akan di operasi dan kau tidak akan keluar dari rumah sakit ini dalam waktu yang cukup lama."

Aku tidak tahu harus senang atau apa, aku tidak sedang kena kanker, aku benar-benar harus bersyukur, tapi lagi-lagi aku tidak tahu apa penyakitku ini.

"Dari mana kau mendapat informasi seperti itu." Tanyanya.

"Dari teman-temanku, mereka semua pasien di sini." Ucapku.

"Tenanglah, penyakitmu tidak sampai harus membuatmu di operasi, kau hanya perlu tenang dan kau harus rutin minum obat." Ucapnya.

"Dokter, apa aku tidak punya keluarga?" Tanyaku, melihat teman-temanku yang sering mendapat kunjungan dari keluarganya, sedangkan aku, aku sama sekali tidak pernah mendapat kunjungan.

"Aku sudah sering mengunjungimu, apa itu tidak cukup?" Ucapnya, apa dia sedang bercanda?

"Kau bukan keluargaku dokter!" Protesku.

"Keluarga atau pun bukan, aku tetap akan mengunjungimu."

"Bukan mengunjungi, tapi memeriksa."

"Terserah yang mana saja."

Aku ragu dia ini benar-benar dokter dengan lulusan terbaik seperti yang di katakan para perawat atau dia hanya dokter abal-abal

"Aku mau tidur saja." Ucapku, aku ingin dokter itu segera keluar dari kamarku dan tidak perlu mengucapkan hal-hal konyol lagi.

Berbaring dan menutup mataku, aku sedikit lelah hari ini, tersentak kaget dengan sebuah usapan lembut pada puncuk kepalaku, lagi-lagi dia melakukan hal yang sama, ada apa dengannya? Berbalik, eh? Dokter Uchiha sudah tidak ada, tapi kenapa aku merasakan ada yang menyentuh puncuk kepalaku? Sebaiknya tidur saja, mungkin hanya perasaanku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Membuka mataku, eh? Aku dimana? Tanpa sadar aku sedang berdiri di dalam sebuah kelas, memandang sekitar, semua murid sudah duduk di kursinya dengan tenang, apa ini mimpi atau bukan? Kelas ini begitu tenang, aku merasa seperti menjadi seorang murid SMA, padahal aku yakin jika aku bukan anak sekolahan lagi.

Masih memperhatikan sekitar, pintu masuk tergeser dan seorang guru masuk.

"Haruno? Kenapa berdiri saja?" Tegur guru itu.

Menunjuk pada diriku sendiri. "Apa sensei berbicara padaku?" Ucapku, bingung.

"Ada apa denganmu Haruno, cepat duduk dan pelajaran akan di mulai."

Duduk yaa, aku akan duduk dimana? Apa ini, cukup terkejut dengan semua coretan di atas meja itu, apa benar ini mejaku? Melirik sekitar dan tidak ada kursi lain lagi selain kursi ini, perasaanku jadi sedikit aneh, tulisan-tulisan di meja ini sangat jahat.

 **Dasar J*lang!**

 **Mati saja Sana!**

 **Tidak perlu hidup lagi!**

 **Mati!**

 **Pelac*r!**

 **Mati!**

Semua tulisan ini untuk siapa? Aku tidak mengerti.

Pelajaran di mulai, ini pelajaran matematika, aku memahaminya dengan mudah, ini mudah, bagaimana aku bisa mengerti seperti ini? Mungkin aku memang orang pandai.

Pelajaran selesai, kelas berakhir dan aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, ini benar-benar mimpi bukan? Sebelumnya aku masih di rumah sakit dan akan mulai tertidur setelah dokter Uchiha memeriksaku.

Hal lain terjadi, beberapa murid perempuan datang ke arahku. Mereka terlihat marah.

"Ah, sial! Gara-gara kau aku tidak mendapatkan nilai baik, aku pikir kita ini teman." Ucapnya.

Aku tidak mengerti.

"Kenapa diam saja!"

"Maaf, aku tidak tahu apa-apa." Ucapku, aku bahkan tidak kenal mereka.

"Kau benar-benar membuat kesabaranku habis."

Mereka mengambil buku yang mungkin milikku dan merobeknya habis, menjambak rambutku dengan keras dan itu sakit.

"Kau, sekali lagi berulah, aku tidak akan sungkan membuat masalah denganmu." Ucapnya, mendorongku hingga terjatuh ke lantai.

Ini sakit, kenapa terasa sakit? Aku pikir ini hanya mimpi, menepuk kedua pipiku dengan keras, aku yakin ini hanya mimpi, namun kembali mendapatkan rasa sakit.

"Sedang apa kau?"

"Hahah, lihatlah, dia mungkin sudah tidak waras, apa perlu panggil guru."

Tidak bisa bangun, ini bukan dunia mimpi dan aku benar anak sekolahan.

 **Bught!**

Napasku seakan sesak, itu sebuah pukulan yang sangat keras, aku merasakan sakit yang teramat sakit pada wajah dan perutku, para murid perempuan itu yang melakukannya, aku salah apa pada mereka?

"Sa-Sakit." Lirihku, hanya bisa berbaring dan tidak ada yang menolongku, mereka hanya menatapku sekilas dan berlalu hingga kelas ini kosong, aku masih bisa mendengar gema tawa mereka di koridor.

Bangun perlahan dan memegang perutku, kembali menatap sekitar, ini bukan mimpi, aku benar-benar sedang berada di dunia nyata.

 **.**

 **.**

Kelas telah usai dan keluar dari kelas, apa aku punya rumah? Berjalan menuruti pikiranku saja, seakan aku tahu akan harus pulang kemana, menuruni tangga dan hampir saja terjatuh jika tidak menahan pemegang di sisi tangga, aku bisa merasakan seseorang mendorongku, tapi aku tidak tahu siapa, hari ini aku lelah dan ingin pulang, mungkin jika aku pulang aku akan tahu siapa diriku sebenarnya, dan murid-murid itu selalu jahat padaku, mereka akan sengaja melempar buku ke arahku, melempar apapun, sengaja menggait kakiku dan terjatuh.

Berhenti di sebuah rumah yang terlihat sederhana, terkunci, rumah ini terkunci, apa benar ini rumahku? Tapi langkah kakiku menuju ke arah sini, mencoba mencarinya di dalam tas dan ada sebuah kunci, mungkin ini kuncinya dan benar saja, rumah ini benar milikku, masuk seperti seorang pencuri, mengendap-ngendap dan melihat sekitar, biasa saja, tidak ada yang aneh dengan rumah ini, apa aku punya orang tua?

Aku bahkan tidak menemukan foto keluarga di rumah ini, atau aku memang hanya anak sebatang kara, mengacak-ngacak rumah ini dan kembali mencari sesuatu yang bisa membuatku mengetahui apapun di sini, sayangnya rumah ini benar-benar bersih dari apapun, aneh.

Berbaring di kamar yang mungkin saja milikku, aku lelah mencari tahu apa yang terjadi padaku? Atau mungkin yang mimpi itu adalah aku yang di rumah sakit dan ini adalah kenyataanku, tapi semua terasa begitu nyata, mimpi ini juga, apa mungkin jika aku tertidur dan bangun aku akhirnya berada di rumah sakit?

Mengganti seragam sebelum istirahat, menatap diri di sebuah cermin panjang, apa ini? Semua tubuh penuh dengan luka lebam dan aku baru merasakannya, ini sedikit mengerikan, bergegas mengenakan pakaian dan tidur, aku ingin kembali ke rumah sakit, aku ingin bertemu dokter Uchiha, para perawat, teman-temanku yang sama-sama pasien, para _security_ galak dan dokter-dokter lainnya, aku tidak ingin tinggal di sini, di sini membuatku tidak nyaman dan ada begitu banyak anak-anak yang menjahiliku.

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi harinya.

Membuka mataku dan aku masih sama, Haruno Sakura, anak SMA kelas 2, ternyata benar, dokter Uchiha dan rumah sakit itu hanya mimpi, aku tidak bisa ke sekolah jika mereka akan terus jahat padaku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

update...~

sampai chapter ini masih ada banyak hal tertutupi, masih banyak hal yang menjadi misterius. semoga tidak pada kabur akibat bosan membaca fic dengan alur lambat dan aneh ini.

updatenya nggak lama-lama aja kok, jadi slow aja untuk update.

dan terima kasih untuk respon baiknya terharap karya baru sasuke fans, ini akibat tak tahan pengen buat fic lagi *hiks* habis itu lambat update wkwkwkwk.

.

.

see you nex chapter...~


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **! Don't like Don't Read !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ A DREAM ~**

 **[ Chapter 2 ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi harinya.

Membuka mataku dan masih sama, aku Haruno Sakura anak SMA kelas 2, ternyata benar, dokter Uchiha dan rumah sakit itu hanya mimpi, aku tidak bisa ke sekolah jika mereka akan terus jahat padaku.

Tapi sesuatu membuatku penasaran, jika ada api, pasti akan ada sumbernya, datang ke sekolah dan masuk ke kelas, tatapan seluruh murid tertuju padaku, aku yakin mereka akan lagi-lagi menjahiliku, kali ini apa?

Mencari kursi dan mejaku, oh begitu rupanya, mereka melakukan ini padaku, bel berbunyi, seorang guru mulai masuk dan aku hanya berdiri.

"Kenapa hanya berdiri Haruno? Duduk sekarang, pelajaran akan di mulai." Tegur guru itu.

"Meja dan kursiku di sembunyikan." Ucapku, aku harap guru ini bisa membantuku, atau tidak, mungkin ada sedikit pertolongan.

"Cari meja dan kursimu sampai dapat, jangan sampai hanya kau saja pelajaran ini tidak berjalan dengan baik." Ucap guru itu, bahkan tidak peduli padaku.

Aku cukup terkejut dengan ucapan guruku.

"Baik, pak." Ucapku.

Berjalan keluar kelas dan mencari dimana mereka akan menyembunyikan kursi dan mejaku, sekolah ini sangat luas dan aku kesulitan menemukannya, langkahku terhenti menatap sebuah ruangan, masuk ke dalamnya dan ada seorang guru wanita.

"Kau murid kelas berapa? Sekarang sedang jam pelajaran, kenapa tidak masuk kelas?" Tegur guru BK itu.

"Maaf, bu, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku katakan." Ucapku, mungkin jika berbagi cerita dengan guru BK dia akan membantuku.

Guru ini terlihat ramah dan cukup baik mau mendengar segala keluh kesalku.

"Kasus bullyan, apa yang membuat mereka menyerangmu, pasti ada sesuatu hal yang membuat mereka melakukannya." Ucap guru itu.

"Aku tidak tahu." Ucapku, saat itu, tahu-tahu aku sudah berada di dalam kelas ini, aku tidak ingat apa-apa, yang aku tahu saat itu aku sedang di rumah sakit.

"Ibu akan coba membantumu, sementara kau harus tahu dulu penyebab mereka menyerangmu, bertanya pada mereka dan berbicaralah yang lebih baik." Saran guru itu.

Aku mendengarnya, aku akan melakukan seperti apa yang guru BK itu katakan padaku.

Saat jam istirahat aku mendatangi murid-murid yang menyerangku kemarin.

"Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan." Ucapku, aku harus tegas, aku tidak takut pada mereka, aku hanya bingung kenapa mereka menyerangku.

"Kami tidak waktu untuk berbicara dengamu." Ucap mereka, tidak peduli.

"Tunggu, aku hanya ingin tahu, apa salahku pada kalian? Jika kalian marah dan menyerangku, pasti ada sesuatu yang membuat kalian seperti ini." Ucapku.

Mereka terdiam dan saling bertatapan.

"Kau harus tahu sendiri apa yang kau lakukan pada kami." Ucapnya.

Mereka akan keluar kelas, menahan salah satunya, namun yang lainnya menepis tanganku dan mendorongku hingga terjatuh.

"Kau mau melawan kami lagi! Ha!" Ucapnya dan kembali akan menyerangku, aku harap saat ini ada yang menolongku, menutup mataku dan mencoba berlindung pada kedua lenganku yang tidak begitu kuat.

"Sudah, hentikan, kenapa kalian ini terus menyakitinya?" Ucap seorang pemuda, dia menghalangi mereka.

Menatap ke arah mereka, meskipun terlihat tidak senang, mereka mendengar ucapan pemuda itu dan memilih keluar dari kelas, melihat ke arah pemuda itu dan aku benar-benar terkejut, dokter Uchiha! Di-dia terlihat masih sangat muda.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Ucapnya, dia begitu baik padaku, bahkan di dalam mimpi yang terasa nyata ini.

"I-iya." Ucapku, dia sampai membantuku berdiri.

Aku bisa merasakan mata yang selalu tertuju padaku, kini tidak menatapku, ada apa? Kembali menatap pemuda yang mirip dokter Uchiha ini.

"Jika mereka menyakitimu, kau harus melawan." Ucapnya.

Aku melawan? Aku hanya sendirian, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melawan? Mengangguk perlahan, aku harap bisa lebih kuat lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kembali pulang ke rumah dengan selamat, selama pemuda itu yang juga memiliki nama yang sama dengan dokter Uchiha menolongku, murid-murid yang menjahiliku mulai berkurang, mungkin dia seperti dewa penolong untukku, aku harus berterima kasih padanya.

Menyimpan buku-buku dan aku mendapat sebuah buku diari, apa ini milikku? Akan sedikit tidak sopan jika ini milik orang lain dan aku membacanya begitu saja, hanya memastikannya, membukanya dan nama Haruno Sakura tertera di awal.

Aku mulai membaca semuanya, jadi ini milikku, hanya menuliskan beberapa kisahnya, awalnya dia seorang murid yang cukup memiliki prestasi yang sangat baik, berikutnya, dia mulai menuliskan kedua orang tuanya yang meninggal akibat kecelakaan, jadi benar dia tidak memiliki orang tua, maksudku, aku yang tidak memiliki orang tua, aku hanya di hidupi oleh keluarga dari saudara ayahku, mereka akan mengirim uang dan akan sering mengunjungiku di kala tidak sibuk, hanya karena kasihan mereka akan terus memperlakukanku dengan baik, alasan lain kenapa tidak ada satu pun foto keluarga di rumah ini, paman dan bibinya sengaja menyingkirkan semuanya agar gadis ini tidak menderita mengingat kedua orang tuanya lagi.

 _Aku akan terus bertahan hingga bisa mengubah nasibku ini, aku harap aku akan terus bertahan..._

Tulisan berikutnya mulai memprihatinkan, awalnya banyak yang berteman dengannya, namun saat dia mulai tegas untuk tidak terus membantu mereka yang terus berbohong padanya jika menganggapnya teman, namun di belakang mereka hanya menusuknya, gadis ini tidak lagi membantu mereka, tidak lagi memberi mereka kemudahan untuk mendapat nilai yang lebih baik, setelah itu, dia mulai menuliskan banyak hal seperti apa yang aku mulai alami, jadi luka lebam di tubuhnya ini bekas dari sikap jahat teman-teman di kelasnya, semakin dia melawan, mereka akan semakin jahat padanya, hidupnya mulai seperti di neraka setiap ke sekolah.

Menatap buku diari itu, aku bisa melihat beberapa bekas tetesan air, mungkin kah dia menangis sambil menulis semua ini? Begitu banyak bekas tetesan air mata hingga buku diari ini menjadi lusuh.

 _Tolong aku... siapa saja, tolong aku._

Itu adalah tulisan akhir dari diari ini, dia benar-benar lelah akan hidupnya sekarang, anak sebatang kara dan juga harus menanggung hidupnya yang rumit saat di sekolah.

Terasa begitu sesak, jadi apa benar semua hal yang telah di alami gadis ini adalah aku, aku adalah gadis yang menulis diari ini, jadi apa ini kehidupan nyataku? Tapi kenapa aku tidak pernah ingat apapun sebelumnya?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Meskipun berat, aku harus tetap ke sekolah, aku harus melakukan apa yang di inginkan oleh diriku ini, aku harus tetap bertahan dan akan mengubah nasibku sendiri.

Kami bertemu lagi pemuda yang baik itu, dia jadi sering menyapaku meskipun terlihat cukup cuek dengan tatapan dinginnya, kami tidak satu kelas, aku pikir saat itu dia berada di kelasku, ternyata dia memiliki teman di kelasku dan akan sering mendatangi kelasku.

Jika benar dia adalah dewa penolong untukku, aku harap kami benar-benar bisa berteman.

"Bi-bisakah kita berteman?" Ucapku, ragu, aku harap dia tidak jahat padaku seperti murid lainnya.

"Tentu." Ucapnya singkat, dia ternyata orang yang sangat baik.

Aku kembali mendatangi ruang BK dan mengatakan mungkin aku bisa menyelesaikan sendiri masalahku ini, ada seseorang yang begitu baik padaku, dia akan membantuku, guru Bk itu merasa senang jika aku tidak terpuruk lagi.

Meskipun kami berteman, masih ada yang tetap menjahiliku hingga aku kembali sedikit kesulitan, menemui Uchiha dan berharap dia mendengarkan semua ucapanku.

"Bertahanlah, kau pasti akan melewatinya jika mereka mulai bosan menjahilimu." Ucap Uchiha.

Ya, aku akan bertahan.

Saat pulang ke rumah dan membuka diari itu, aku hanya menuliskan sebuah kalimat di sana.

 _Aku akan mengubah hidupku mulai sekarang!_

Tekadku, aku akan benar-benar akan mengubahnya, dengan mulai melawan setiap pembullyan di kelasku, membalas apapun yang mereka lakukan padaku, meskipun bertengkar hebat, aku tidak takut, aku akan terus melawan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku pikir semua yang aku lakukan akan membuahkan hasil, aku pikir hanya murid perempuan yang bermasalah denganku, nyatanya.

Pintu gudang di tutup rapat, Uchiha memanggilku untuk berbicara di sini, tapi dia sama sekali tidak ada, dan hanya ada murid laki-laki dan semuanya adalah teman kelasku.

"Ma-mau apa kalian?" Ucapku, takut, aku tidak suka suasana seperti ini.

"Uchiha yang menyuruh kami agar kau tidak mengganggunya lagi, kau pikir apa berteman dengan Uchiha, dia juga muak dengan gadis sepertimu, seolah-olah bersikap baik padanya padahal kau sangat buruk." Ucap mereka.

"Apa? Aku tidak mengerti, aku mau keluar, aku tidak ada urusan dengan kalian." Ucapku, aku akan tetap kuat dan akan melawan mereka juga.

Langkahku terhenti, bukannya memberi sebuah jalan atau membukakan pintu untukku, mereka beramai-ramai menahanku, yang lainnya sibuk melepaskan rok dan ingin melakukan sesuatu yang tidak bisa aku percaya.

Ini bukan lagi sebuah bullyan, mereka melecehkanku, melakukannya bergantian dan aku lelah untuk teriak dan melawan, aku terus menangis dan mulut ini tak bisa bersuara lagi, mereka terus membekap mulutku, hingga mereka benar-benar puas, semuanya berjalan keluar dan pergi.

Seharusnya hari ini aku benar-benar akan membalas mereka, namun apa yang terjadi? Hari ini aku sudah hancur, aku kembali mendapat hal yang jauh lebih buruk, mereka telah melecehkanku dan tidak peduli padaku, menatap ke arah pintu yang terbuka, samar-samar aku melihat bayangan Uchiha, apa itu Uchiha? Dia tidak datang kepadaku, tapi melangkah menjauh dengan wajah kecewa itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Meratapi diri yang sangat kacau, aku tidak datang ke sekolah hingga dua hari, bayangan menakutkan itu terus muncul hingga membuatku terus bermimpi buruk, rasa sakit, rasa tersiksa ini dan rasa takut yang berlebihan, aku tidak bisa menghilangkannya begitu saja, aku lelah akan semua hal buruk ini.

Sekolah menghubungiku, jika aku tidak datang ke sekolah tanpa alasan lagi mereka akan menegurku, aku sudah bertekad akan mengubah nasibku, bukan seperti ini yang seharusnya terjadi padaku?

Kembali mendatangi sekolah, aku harus tetap tenang untuk hari ini dan berusaha tidak membuat masalah dengan mereka, tatapan mereka seakan penuh dendam dan benci terhadapku, hanya karena satu masalah, mereka menyebarkan banyak rumor yang tidak jelas tentangku, hingga rumor aku boleh tidur dengan siapa saja.

Seperti sudah menjadi kegiatan yang rutin, kembali mendapat masalah, bukan lagi menyembunyikan mejaku, mereka merusaknya hingga aku terus tidak di perbolehkan untuk belajar hingga mendapat meja dan kursiku sendiri, berkali-kali aku harus mengambilnya dari gudang, tempat yang dimana tidak ingin aku datangi, tetap saja kursi itu akan hilang dan rusak kembali.

Uchiha, dia tiba-tiba menjadi tidak peduli padaku, satu-satunya orang yang berharap bisa menjadi tempatku untuk bersandar dan seperti mendapat dukungan meskipun hanya kecil, pergi begitu saja.

Keadaan ini semakin memburuk hingga nilaiku anjlok, tidak akan ada murid yang berprestasi lagi dan nilai tertinggi akan pegang oleh Uchiha, ternyata dia murid yang pandai.

Beberapa murid sering berbicara di belakangku, jika aku lebih baik tidak bersekolah disini, anak yang tidak punya orang tua, terlalu sok dengan kepintarannya, sekarang aku hanya ingin di hancurkan oleh mereka agar sadar aku tidak bisa berulah di sekolah ini.

Aku juga mendengar jika Uchiha sengaja ikut berperan agar dia menjadi murid berprestasi, apa semua itu benar-benar terjadi? Aku sampai bodoh mau saja percaya padanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam itu, apa yang terjadi? Tubuhku bergerak sendiri, berjalan menuju sekolah dan memasuki kelas, aku bahkan tidak bisa berhenti menggerakkan tubuhku, tubuh dan pikiran yang tak sejalan, langkahku terhenti, aku mulai menggantungkan seutas tali di langit-langit kelas, tangan ini terus bergerak, menuliskan sesuatu di papan tulis dan aku bisa membaca dengan baik.

 **Apa kalian sudah puas?**

Hanya menuliskan sebuah pertanyaan, mataku basah, aku terus menangis dan tidak bisa berhenti, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti, meskipun benar aku sedang dalam keadaan kacau dan sangat terpuruk, tapi aku yakin, aku bisa kembali untuk bertahan, aku harus bertahan! Tapi tubuh ini tidak menuruti keinginanku.

Jangan lakukan ini!

Suaraku pun tidak ingin keluar, hanya ada suara isak tangis, naik ke atas kursi dan mulai mengalungkan tali tambang itu.

Tunggu!

Kita masih bisa memperbaiki keadaan ini.

Aku tidak ingin mati seperti ini!

Aku belum membalas mereka!

Kenapa tubuh ini bergerak terus sendiri?

Ada apa ini?

Napasku sesak, pijakanku sudah tak ada lagi, aku akan mati, aku akan mati, aku terus mengulang kata-kata itu dalam pikiranku, tubuh ini seperti tidak sesuai denganku, ini bukan aku.

Aku tidak bisa bernapas, rasanya sangat sesak, penglihatanku mulai kabur dan aku mulai melihat kegelapan yang semakin lama semakin besar hingga aku merasa perasaan aneh, seakan begitu tenang dan seakan semua beban terangkat.

Apa aku mati?

Tidak! Aku tidak ingin mati!

Berusaha menggerakkan tubuh ini meskipun tidak ada hasilnya

Aku tidak ingin mati!

Aku tidak ingin mati!

"Sakura!"

Suara ini?

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

update.

author update ini dulu karena "Sweet blood" masih tahap pengerjaan, XD (info bagi yang baca fic itu)

kalian di landa kebingungan? ya author juga di landa kebingungan. *situ yang punya cerita woiiyyy!*

author akan menyampaikan semuanya jadi satu dari review kalian para reader.

alurnya akan cukup berbelit, ada begitu banyak kejadian terulang dan terulang lagi, terserah kalian mau tebak seperti apa, author senang jika kalian punya tebakan untuk alur fic ini meskipun cukup bikin bingung, yang katakan ini alurnya sejenis salah satu webtoon, yak, itu benar, itu juga salah satunya, ada banyak komik yang menjadikan author terinspirasi, salah satu webtoon yang cukup bikin author kesal sendiri wwkwkwk, tapi sangat salut untuk author yang kuat untuk membuat alurnya menjadi rumit namun akhirnya di buat lega dengan semua hal yang sebenarnya, author sangat suka alurnya yang bikin penasaran dan bercabang, author jadi belajar banyak tentang alur dari karyanya. harus juga bisa buat alur yang bagus seperti itu! *semangat*

berharap author akan cepat update fic ini agar kalian tidak terlalu mati penasaran. *digebukin*

terima kasih.

see you next chapter.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **! Don't like Don't Read !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ A DREAM ~**

 **[ Chapter 3 ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Apa aku mati?

Tidak! Aku tidak ingin mati!

Berusaha menggerakkan tubuh ini meskipun tidak ada hasilnya

Aku tidak ingin mati!

Aku tidak ingin mati!

"Sakura!"

Suara ini?

Terbangun, napasku sampai memburu seperti habis berlari, i-ini, aku mendapati diriku kembali ke rumah sakit.

"Sakura?" Kembali mendengar suara yang terdengar sangat khawatir, tiba-tiba sebuah pelukan erat.

Tunggu.

Ini, dokter Uchiha? Aku benar-benar kembali ke rumah sakit, kembali menjadi pasien yang entah sakit apa sampai harus berbulan-bulan di rumah sakit.

Seketika tangisku pecah, aku menangis sekeras mungkin dan memeluk erat dokter Uchiha, apa itu sebuah mimpi? Apa benar itu hanya mimpi? Aku bunuh diri? Mimpi yang sangat mengerikan.

Setelahnya, aku hanya terdiam dan dokter Uchiha masih memeriksa keadaanku.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya, masih dengan tatapan khawatir.

Mengangguk perlahan, aku sudah sadar dan merasa sangat malu dengan apa yang sudah aku lakukan tadi, memeluk pria yang bukan siapa-siapa untukku.

"Bagaimana dokter bisa berada di kamarku?" Tanyaku, saat membuka mata, hanya dia yang tetap berada di sisi ranjangku.

"Aku datang memeriksamu, namun kau terlihat aneh, tidurmu tidak tenang dan kau terus bergerak gelisah." Jelasnya.

"Sudah berapa lama aku tidur?" Tanyaku.

"Hanya beberapa jam saja." Ucapnya.

Beberapa jam? Tapi aku rasa seakan aku sudah tidur cukup lama, bahkan mimpi itu terasa begitu nyata, aku sampai merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuhku.

Tunggu.

"Hey, apa yang kau lakukan?" Ucap dokter Uchiha, dia cukup terkejut saat aku membuka bajuku dan berlari ke arah cermin yang ada di kamarku.

Tidak ada?

"Apa dokter melihat bekas memar yang membiru di tubuhku?" Tanyaku, memastikan jika aku tidak salah lihat, aku yakin saat itu tubuhku penuh memar.

"Tidak, dan pakai pakaianmu sekarang juga." Ucapnya dan menatap marah padaku.

Wajahku merona, aku sampai lupa membuka baju begitu saja di saat dokter Uchiha masih berada di kamarku, aku hanya penasaran dan ingin melihatnya langsung, memakai pakaianku dan lagi, aku mengingat kejadian di gudang itu.

"Do-dokter Uchiha, apa kau bisa membantuku?" Tanyaku, lagi.

Dia menatap aneh kepadaku, aku yakin dia sedang menganggapku gila sekarang.

"Apa?" Ucapnya.

Aku sedikit malu mengatakan padanya untuk memeriksa apa aku benar masih perawan atau tidak, mereka melakukan pelecehan seksual padaku, mereka bahkan bergantian melakukannya, hal itu sungguh nyata.

Kembali wajah aneh yang di perlihatkan dokter Uchiha, dia membantuku, membawaku ke bagian ruangan untuk memastikan aku benar-benar masih perawan.

Hasil tesnya aku benar masih perawan, aku masih seorang gadis.

Mimpi aneh itu, aku tidak bisa melupakannya begitu saja dan berakhir dengan tragis, gadis itu, aku, memilih untuk mengakhiri hidupnya di saat dia benar-benar sulit untuk mencari jalan keluar untuk menyelesaikan semua masalahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Sehari setelah mimpi anehku itu, kembali bertemu dokter Uchiha, wajah itu mirip dengan orang baik yang menolongku saat itu, namanya juga Uchiha Sasuke, sama, tapi dia membuatku kecewa, dia tidak menolongku lagi, mungkin ada begitu banyak pengaruh dari teman-temannya, rumor buruk tentangku, dan aku pikir dia juga orang yang sama jahatnya.

Sadar Sakura!

Mencubit pipiku keras-keras.

Sakit...~

Jadi, yang mana mimpi dan mana yang dunia nyata? Semua terasa sama-sama nyata, aku sampai kebingungan.

Kembali lagi dia akan menyuruh perawat itu keluar dan kini hanya ada kami berdua.

"Apa kau sudah siapa bercerita padaku?" Tanyanya, dia masih menagih untuk hal itu, kenapa dia mau saja dengar aku bercerita? Konyol.

Menatapnya, tatapan dingin yang melembut saat hanya ada kami berdua.

"Aku akan cerita, tapi aku ingin memastikan sesuatu." Ucapku.

"Memastikan apa?"

"Apa dokter bisa mengajakku keluar dari rumah sakit?"

"Tidak, jika kau akan kabur." Tolaknya tegas.

"Bukan seperti itu, aku ingin dokter menemaniku, hanya dokter yang bisa aku percaya saat ini." Ucapku.

Sekali lagi, aku harap bisa percaya dokter Uchiha, aku harap jika benar dia orang yang baik dan tidak seperti pemuda yang ada di mimpiku itu.

Dokter itu seperti sangat peduli padaku, dia benar-benar membantuku dan sekarang, aku keluar dengan ijinnya dan juga mendapat pengawalan khusus darinya, dia mengancamku jika berani kabur, aku akan di ikat di tempat tidur dan akan di tempatkan di ruang isolasi, tidak boleh keluar kamar, tidak boleh bergosip dengan para perawat, dan tidak boleh bertemu teman-teman pasienku.

Mendengarnya saja aku tidak mau, kami hanya mendatangi sebuah sekolah, aku mengingat jelas sekolah itu, sekolah ini sangat berubah, aku hanya ingin memastikan jika mungkin itu adalah mimpi atau sebuah kenangan masa laluku yang buruk, meskipun aku sulit percaya jika aku masih tetap perawan dan juga luka memar di tubuhku tidak ada.

"Maaf, nona, anda bukan murid kami." Ucap kepala sekolah.

Ini aneh, aku bukan murid di sekolah ini.

"Apa pernah ada kasus bunuh diri salah seorang murid perempuan yang terjadi di sekolah ini? Aku yakin jika dia menggantung dirinya di dalam kelas." Ucapku, itu adalah ingatan terakhirku sebelum aku bangun dan berada di rumah sakit.

Apa mungkin itu aku dan aku di rumah sakit akibat masa lalu itu?

Kepala sekolah cukup terkejut, namun dia tidak mengatakan ada yang pernah bunuh diri di sekolah ini, sia-sia, aku tidak mendapatkan informasi apapun.

Berjalan keluar sekolah ini, aku sempat melewati kelas itu, kelas yang sedikit berbeda, apa mungkin sekolah ini telah di renovasi?

Dokter Uchiha mengajakku makan siang sebelum kembali ke rumah sakit.

"Jadi apa yang sedang terjadi dan apa yang sedang ingin kau lakukan?" Tanya dokter Uchiha, aku tahu dia pasti menganggapku aneh, mencari informasi yang tidak jelas, apalagi tentang kasus gantung diri.

"Saat aku tertidur, aku bermimpi, mimpi yang sangat nyata." Ucapku.

Aku mulai menceritakan apa yang terjadi dalam mimpi itu, menatap dokter Uchiha, dia tidak sedikit pun terlihat bosan mendengar apa yang akan aku ceritakan, tatapannya terlihat antusias, mengatakan gadis itu mungkin saja aku hingga berakhir di rumah sakit, semua hal yang terjadi padaku aku ceritakan, termaksud luka di tubuh dan juga di lecehkan beramai-ramai, mimpi buruk yang seakan tidak ada habisnya, aku menghilangkan bagian dimana aku bertemu dengan sosok yang sangat mirip dengannya.

Akhirnya dokter Uchiha tahu, kenapa aku sampai ingin mengecek keadaanku dan luka di tubuh ini.

"Tidak, kau bukan gadis yang gantung diri dan di larikan ke rumah sakit." Ucap dokter Uchiha dan ini membuatku penasaran, tapi ucapannya itu ada benarnya, aku sudah memeriksa sekolah itu, aku bukan salah satu murid mereka.

"Lalu, bagaimana aku bisa berada di rumah sakit? Sejak awal aku tidak ingat apapun, saat membuka mata, aku sudah berada dirumah sakit." Ucapku.

Dokter Uchiha mengalihkan tatapannya. "Aku juga tidak tahu." Ucapnya dan terdengar dia sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Kejadian itu masih terus membuatku penasaran.

"Apa itu sebabnya kau ingin menyelidiki sekolah itu?" Ucapnya.

"Dokter benar, aku ingin tahu, tapi semua hal yang aku lakukan tidak membuktikan jika mimpi itu benar adalah aku."

Aku mengingat sesuatu.

"Masih ada tempat yang ingin aku kunjungi." Ucapku pada dokter Uchiha.

Setelah dari sebuah kafe, kami kembali berjalan, aku ingat rumah itu, pasti akan ada jawaban di sana, mengingat baik-baik arah jalan yang di lalui dari sekolah menuju rumah yang ada di mimpi itu.

Aneh, di sana tidak ada rumah dan hanya lapangan luas dengan berbagai macam tempat bermain anak-anak kecil, rumah itu berada di mana? Ada apa ini? Sekolah itu ada, tapi rumahnya tidak ada, aku benar-benar frustasi akan hal ini.

Dokter Uchiha mengajakku kembali ke rumah sakit, waktu ijinku sudah selesai, aku tidak boleh keluar terlalu lama.

Jadi mungkin saja, itu hanya sebuah mimpi, mimpi yang sangat nyata.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Menjalankan aktivitas seperti biasanya, aku harus rajin mandi, makan, berjalan-jalan agar lebih sehat, bergosip dengan para perawat yang sampai hapal padaku, berkumpul dengan teman-teman pasienku meskipun beberapa sudah pulang dan ada lagi pasien yang baru, kami jadi bisa berkenalan, dan kembali bertemu dokter Uchiha.

Aku sudah tahu dia akan tinggal setelah perawat itu keluar, dia memberikanku sesuatu, sebuah kertas dan sesuatu yang di print di sana.

"Apa kau mencari ini?" Ucapnya padaku.

Mengambil beberapa lembar kertas yang diberikannya padaku, mataku melebar dan aku sampai terkejut, foto ini bahkan sangat jelas, itu adalah foto murid yang gantung diri di kelas, aneh, ini bukan aku, rambut pendek coklat dan wajah kami tidak sama, segera membaca apa yang tertulis di bawah.

 _Telah terjadi kasus gantung diri dari seorang murid di sekolah O, gadis itu menggantung dirinya dan menyampaikan sebuah pesan aneh di papan tulis._

 **Apa kalian sudah puas?**

 _Hasil otopsi, dia murni menggantung diri, namun ada begitu banyak luka lebam dan lagi dia seperti mendapatkan pelecehan seksual, semua teman-teman kelasnya sudah di introgasi dan tidak ada yang ingin menjadi saksi apa yang terjadi pada gadis itu, di duga dia mengalami bullyan di sekolahnya hingga memilih mengakhiri hidupnya._

 _Gadis ini hanya hidup sebatang kara akibat kecelakaan yang di alami kedua orang tuanya, paman dan bibinya sangat menyayangkan kasus yang terjadi pada keponakan mereka, pihak sekolah pun tidak ingin ikut campur dan menyalahkan murid itu, menganggap jika dia memilih keputusan yang salah dari pada harus menceritakan masalahnya pada mereka._

 _Kasus ini terus berlanjut hingga wali gadis ini menuntut kasus ini di usut tuntas, pihak sekolah ikut bersikeras jika itu kesalahan gadis itu sendiri, pada akhirnya, beberapa murid mulai berdatangan ke kantor polisi dengan mengaku jika mereka pelakunya, bersedia menerima semua hukuman yang akan di jatuhi pada mereka, pihak sekolah bahkan akan menanggung segalanya apapun permintaan dari wali gadis itu._

Ini benar-benar keterlaluan, gadis itu bernama Minami.

"Aku tidak mengerti, bagaimana mimpimu itu bisa menjadi nyata seperti ini." Ucap dokter Uchiha padaku.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, apa dokter yang mencarikan ini untukku?" Ucapku.

"Aku mencoba mencarinya meskipun pihak sekolah ini seperti menuntut siapapun yang menyebar berita ini, kepala sekolahnya berbohong pada kita."

Aku tahu, dia berbohong, dari cara bicaranya saja di ingin menutupi kasus itu agar nama baik sekolahnya tetap terjaga, aku sangat kecewa akan sikap kepala sekolah itu.

"Aku sampai memikirkan jika itu adalah aku." Ucapku.

"Aku sudah katakan jika kau bukan pasien gantung diri, kau sudah membuktikan segalanya, bukan?"

Mengangguk perlahan, kembali melihat kertas itu dan foto gadis itu, aku sangat kasihan padanya, nasibnya sangat buruk, terkejut, aku tidak melihat dengan baik kapan kasus ini terjadi, jika menghitungnya dengan sekarang, kasus ini sudah terjadi 40 tahun yang lalu, apa mimpi itu masa lalu?

"Dokter apa benar aku pasien yang normal? Jika tidak, apa aku akan di bawa ke rumah sakit jiwa?" Tanyaku khawatir, aku sudah seperti orang yang tidak waras di rumah sakit ini.

"Kau pasien normal, aku pastikan itu, mana mungkin aku merawat orang gila jika itu bukan keahlianku." Ucapnya.

"Dokter Uchiha spesialis apa?" Ucapku, aku penasaran.

"Spesialis saraf." Ucapnya.

Saraf? Aku rasa aku tidak punya saraf yang bermasalah, kenapa harus di rawat dokter ini.

"Ada apa? Tenang saja, kau bukan orang gila." Ucapnya.

"Iya, aku tahu, aku hanya ingin memastikannya." Ucapku.

Aku tidak gila, aku benar-benar sadar dan waras.

Rasa penasaranku sudah berakhir saat dokter Uchiha membawakan informasi itu, menghela napas, aku bukan Minami, wajah kami berbeda, kenapa aku merasakan penderitaan gadis itu? Padahal kita masih bisa berusaha, setiap mengingat mimpi itu terasa begitu sakit dan sesak.

Keluar dari kamar dan berjalan-jalan, aku tidak bisa tenang jika hanya di kamar, ada begitu banyak misteri yang belum sempat aku pecahkan dari mimpi itu, atau mungkin saja aku ini orang yang bisa melihat masa lalu seseorang, tapi untuk apa melihat masa lalu seseorang? Konyol, aku juga tidak bisa menghentikannya, saat itu, aku sangat berharap bisa mengubah kehidupannya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

update...~

author jawab review saja hari ini.

nurvieee96 : Author lanjut ini, jangan gentayangan yaa... :D

Guest : wetss. keren tuh alurnya, apa kira-kira seperti itu? mari kita lihat saja selanjutnya, hehehe.

sina : author pikir kamu tahu, XD kalau yang di webtoon judulnya in my dream, rekomen deh, kalau mau baca komik dengan alur rumit.

mrsyounya27 : belum jelas sih, si sasu jahat apa tidak, tapi sejauh ini, konsep alurnya, sasu orang baik, itu saja.

Dolphin1099 : webtoon, in my dream, karya cindy/angellina.

wintersnow530 : Halo juga. makasih. Uchiha di sini akan di tebak oleh Sakura sendiri, jadi harap sabar yaa..., banyak misterinya karena dari Sakura, banyak hal yang di tidak ketahui, dan author akan mengambil sudut pandangnya hingga beberapa hal akan menjadi ketahuan, XD sok bikin ide rumit, padahal sendirinya ikut bingung, wkwkwkwk

Saskey Saki : jangan mikir terlalu keras yaa, yang keras itu cuma batu(?) eh. (apaan sih) semoga tetap di baca sampai jelas semua XD.

.

pesan dari author, selamat memikirkan alur ini, semakin ke sana, kalian akan semakin memikirkan banyak hal, sampaikan saja apa yang kalian pikirkan tentang alur ini, XD

.

See you next chapter.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **! Don't like Don't Read !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ A DREAM ~**

 **[ Chapter 4 ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keluar dari kamar dan berjalan-jalan, aku tidak bisa tenang jika hanya di kamar, ada begitu banyak misteri yang belum sempat aku pecahkan dari mimpi itu, atau mungkin saja aku ini orang yang bisa melihat masa lalu seseorang, tapi untuk apa melihat masa lalu seseorang? Konyol, aku juga tidak bisa menghentikannya, saat itu, aku sangat berharap bisa mengubah kehidupannya itu.

Kelebihan yang tidak berguna, seandainya bisa mengubahnya menjadi lebih baik, gadis itu pasti sudah hidup bahagia sekarang dan tidak menderita lagi. Langkahku terhenti, aku melihat dokter Uchiha dan seorang dokter wanita sedang berbicara, mereka terlihat sangat akrab, tatapan dokter Uchiha tiba-tiba mengarah padaku, berbalik, pura-pura tidak melihat ke arahnya dan berjalan maju.

"Sakura."

Dia menghentikan langkahku.

"I-iya? Ada apa?" Ucapku, seakan-akan aku tidak melihatnya tadi.

"Mau kemana?" Tanyanya.

"Hanya jalan-jalan, apa aku harus lapor padamu juga?" Ucapku.

"Tidak perlu."

"Apa dokter yang cantik itu pacarmu?" Ucapku, mungkin saja mereka pacaran, mereka sangat akrab, aku jadi penasaran.

"Tidak, dia bukan pacarku."

"Oh, kalian sangat akrab, aku jadi curiga."

"Kami hanya teman sekampus dulunya dan baru bertemu kembali."

Teman rupanya, tapi dokter wanita tadi seperti sangat senang berbicara dengan dokter Sasuke, tersenyum malu dan berbicara dengan gaya wanita imut, bukannya itu untuk membuat lawan bicara menjadi lebih perhatian padanya atau terkesan padanya? Aku tidak suka melihat dokter itu.

"Aku akan mengantarmu." Ucapnya.

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa sendiri kembali ke kamarku." Tolakku. Kau pikir aku anak kecil? Aku bisa berjalan dan tetap ingat kamarku.

Dokter Uchiha tidak peduli pada ucapanku, dia tetap mengantarku hingga kembali ke kamar.

"Apa akhir-akhir ini bermimpi buruk lagi?" Tanyanya.

"Tidak, akhir-akhir aku tidak pernah bermimpi buruk, bahkan mimpi baik juga tidak pernah, setelah menutup mata di malam hari, saat membuka mata sudah pagi lagi." Ucapku. Sejujurnya aku tidak ingin mimpi buruk lagi, aku harap itu yang terakhir kalinya.

Menatap dokter Uchiha, dia seperti mencemaskan sesuatu, terkejut, tatapannya tiba-tiba mengarah padaku lagi, segera mengalihkan tatapanku, aku sedikit sulit menatap mata dokter ini.

"Jika kau bermimpi buruk lagi, kau harus menceritakannya padaku." Ucapnya.

"Apa itu penting? Apa aku harus menceritakannya pada dokter?"

"Aku rasa kau perlu menceritakannya, kesehatanmu ini berkaitan dengan apa yang telah kau mimpikan itu." Ucapnya.

Mimpi?

Eh?

Mimpi apa?

"Lagi pula aku tidak pernah bermimpi buruk." Ucapku.

"Kau tidak ingat?"

"Aku tidak tahu mimpi apa yang sedang dokter bicarakan?"

Dokter Uchiha juga terkejut menatapku, kita baru saja bercerita tentang sebuah mimpi, mimpi buruk, mimpi tentang apa?

Dokter Uchiha mengajakku ke ruangannya, dia memperlihatkan sebuah kertas tentang kasus gantung diri, aku tidak tahu apa ini.

"Dia gantung diri, lalu kenapa? Aku bahkan tidak mengenalnya." Ucapku.

"Kau hanya mengatakan jika mimpi itu terasa nyata dan kau menjadi gadis yang menggantung diri ini." Jelas dokter Uchiha, tapi aku sama sekali tidak mengingatnya. "Mungkin benar ada masalah di otak atau bagian sarafmu." Tambahnya, sedikit demi sedikit mungkin aku akan mengetahui penyakit apa yang sedang aku derita.

Dokter Uchiha tidak mengantarku ke kamar, dia mengajakku untuk merontgen kepalaku, apa benar ada yang salah dengan otakku?

Menatap ke arah dimana aku bisa melihat bagian gambaran otakku, tatapan dokter Uchiha begitu serius, aku jadi bisa menatapnya lebih lama.

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku, aku tidak tahu membaca hal semacam ini.

"Bukan apa-apa." Hanya itu jawabannya, lalu untuk apa kepalaku di rontgen dan dia tidak mengatakan apapun?

"Aku harus tahu apa yang terjadi pada kepalaku." Ucapku.

"Kembalilah ke kamarmu." Ucapannya lebih terdengar sedang memerintah.

"Tidak, sebelum kau memberitahuku apa yang terjadi." Ucapku, aku jadi kesal padanya.

Dokter Uchiha tidak peduli akan ucapanku, dia menarikku keluar dari ruangan itu dan mengantarku kembali ke kamarku, bahkan di tarik paksa.

"Aku bisa jalan sendiri!" Ucapku dan menarik lenganku dari tangannya, dia kasar sekali, aku rasa lenganku mungkin sudah memerah.

"Tidak akan terluka, lagi pula aku tidak meremas lenganmu." Ucapnya, dia seakan tahu apa yang aku pikirkan.

"Berisik." Ucapku, aku marah padanya.

"Maaf. Aku akan mengantarmu dengan baik." Nada bicaranya melembut.

"Jadi apa yang terjadi dengan kepalaku?" Ucapku, aku masih ingin tahu.

"Tenang saja, semuanya normal, otakmu baik-baik saja." Ucapnya, menatap ke arahnya dan berharap dia tidak sedang berbohong

Uhk, muka tembok seperti itu aku tidak bisa membacanya sama sekali, apa dia sedang berbohong atau berkata jujur.

"Dokter, aku ingin kue dango." Ucapku, aku sedikit merindukan kue yang di bawa dokter Tsunade.

"Hn, kita akan bertemu dua hari lagi dan aku akan membawakannya." Ucapnya.

Sungguh! Dia akan membawa kue dango padaku? Dia benar-benar baik.

"Kau bahkan bukan keluargaku, tapi kenapa kau begitu peduli dan baik padaku?" Ucapku.

"Mungkin karena aku tertarik padamu." Ucapnya.

He!

Te-tertarik apanya?

Maksudnya tertarik akan penyakitku? Sikapku yang aneh? Karena aku unik untuk jadi bahan penelitian yang tengah menderita penyakit tidak jelas? Atau tertarik sebagai lawan jenis? Atau...

A-apa dokter Uchiha menyukaiku?

"Apa kau demam? Wajahmu memerah?" Ucapnya, tangan itu bergerak ke arah jidatku, segera ku tepis.

"Aku baik-baik saja!" Panikku dan kabur, kamarku sudah dekat dan bergegas masuk.

 **Deg.**

 **Deg.**

 **Deg.**

 **Deg.**

Jantungku serasa akan meledak sebentar lagi, tenanglah, tenanglah, dokter Uchiha mungkin hanya sedang menggodaku, aku harus tetap berpikir positif.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dua hari itu datang dengan cepat, serasa baru kemarin dia mengatakan akan membawakan kue dango padaku, sekarang dia sudah duduk tenang dan menungguku memakannya, perawat yang bersamanya sudah di suruhnya keluar.

"Kenapa? Kau sudah memintanya, kenapa tidak dimakan?" Ucapnya.

"A-akan aku makan." Ucapku, memegang tusuk kue dango itu dan memakannya, enak...~ kembali terbayang wajah dokter Tsunade, hanya dia yang terus membawakanku kue yang enak. "Kalau dokter Uchiha suka kue apa?" Tanyaku, mungkin saja dia juga akan mencobakanku kue kesukaannya.

"Aku tidak suka kue." Ucapnya.

Cih, dia tidak suka kue, aku tidak ada kesempatan untuk memintanya membawakan kue yang lain.

"Tapi jika kau ingin kue yang berbeda, katakan saja, akan aku bawakan." Ucapnya.

"Benarkah!" Ucapku, aku sampai memperlihatkan wajah bahagiaku, seperti anak kecil yang senang di beri permen.

Tunggu, apa ini bukan jebakan? Dia benar-benar ingin memberikanku kue secara cuma-cuma?

Memicingkan mata ke arahnya. "Aku bukan anak kecil dokter Uchiha, apa maumu dengan mengatakan hal itu? Kau pasti punya rencana di balik itu." Ucapku.

"Tidak ada, kata perawat kau sering menyisahkan makananmu, itu tidak baik, tapi jika kau lebih suka makan kue dari pada makanan rumah sakit, akan aku bawakan."

"Bukannya itu melanggar peraturan rumah sakit? Seorang pasien harusnya mengkonsumsi makanan yang sudah di sediakan khusus untuknya saat di rumah sakit." Ucapku, aku masih tidak percaya.

"Baiklah, jika tidak ma-"

"-Aku mau!" Tegasku.

Siiaall...! Aku tidak bisa menolaknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dokter Uchiha sama seperti dokter Tsunade, ketika dia berjanji, dia akan menepatinya, padahal mereka sama-sama bukan orang terdekat untukku, keluarga, bahkan hubungan pun tidak ada, tapi dokter Uchiha begitu tulus padaku.

"Bisakah kau tidak memanggilku dokter Uchiha?" Ucapnya.

"Aku harus panggil apa?" Ucapku, dia 'kan dokter, aku harus memanggil gelar dan nama marganya, lagi pula untuk apa memanggilnya dengan nama yang berbeda.

"Panggil namaku." Ucapnya.

"Aku tidak mau, aku akan memanggilmu dokter Uchiha sampai aku keluar dari rumah sakit." Tegasku.

"Apa jika kau memanggil namaku, kau tidak merasa sedikit familiar akan nama itu?" Tanyanya.

Familiar? Hanya dengan memanggil nama? Kami bahkan hanya sebatas pasien dan dokter, lagi pula dia juga baru menanganiku.

"Bagaimana jika kau mencobanya?" Ucapnya.

Ini membuatku bingung, apa memanggil namanya itu begitu penting dan ada sesuatu yang spesial saat aku memanggil namanya? Mungkin bisa mendapat piring cantik, atau sebuah hadiah.

"Kau ini sangat aneh dokter, baiklah jika kau sedikit memaksa." Ucapku, aku akan sedikit membalas kebaikannya, lagi pula dia selalu baik padaku. "Sasuke." Panggilku.

"Kau tahu namaku?" Tanyanya.

"Tentu saja, namamu dokter Uchiha Sasuke." Ucapku, aku tidak mungkin salah.

Menatap dokter Uchiha, hanya ada tatapan terkejut di sana, kenapa?

"Aku bahkan tidak mengatakan nama lengkapku." Ucapnya.

Eh? Benarkah? Bukannya di _id card_ nya tertulis, tatapanku melebar, di sana hanya tertulis

 **Dokter Uchiha.**

Mengingat kembali saat kami pertama kali bertemu, dia memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai dokter Uchiha dan selama ini seluruh perawat memanggilnya dokter Uchiha. Bagaimana mungkin aku tahu nama asli dokter Uchiha?

"Kau mengingat namaku? Kau sedikit memberi perkembangan." Ucapnya, saat ini bukan lagi tatapan datar yang aku lihat, dia seakan senang aku mengetahui namanya.

Apa mengetahui namanya sangat berarti baginya? Hanya nama, bukan sebuah barang berharga yang mahal, aku jadi penasaran pada dokter ini dan tentang aku mengetahui nama aslinya pun membuatku penasaran, apa mungkin, aku dan dokter Uchiha punya sebuah ingatan bersama? atau pernah memiliki sebuah hubungan?

"Dokter Uchiha, apa kita punya hubungan?" Tanyaku, jika benar kami punya hubungan, aku yakin dia bukan sengaja menjadi dokter pendampingku dan menggantikan dokter Tsunade.

"Tidak." Ucapnya singkat dan tatapan tembok itu kembali.

Kenapa dia cepat sekali berubah? Aku sudah berharap jika mungkin dia keluargaku, lagi pula siapa yang tidak mau dengan pria tampan, tinggi, dokter pula, dia adalah pria yang sempurna.

"Sekarang istirahatlah dan mulai sekarang panggil namaku." Ucapnya.

Mengangguk saja, yang penting dia senang jika aku memanggilnya, ini sebagai balasan dia sering membawakan kue yang enak untukku.

Berbaring dan rasanya lelah, padahal aku tidak melakukan apapun sejak tadi.

"Sasuke." Gumamku saat menutup mataku. "Sasuke." Ucapku lagi, ternyata benar, aku merasakan hal familiar dari nama itu.

"Saaasuuukeeeee!" Teriakku.

 **Sreeekk!**

Pintu kamarku terbuka dan dokter Sasuke seperti habis berlari, terkejut dan segera bangun.

Eh? Apa suaraku terdengar hingga keluar.

"Ada apa?" Ucapnya seperti sedang sangat khawatir, berjalan lebih cepat ke arahku dan memastikan aku baik-baik saja.

"Ma-maaf, aku hanya bercanda, tadi aku mencoba meneriakkan namamu, siapa tahu saja aku ingat sesuatu." Ucapku. Menggaruk belakang kepalaku yang tidak gatal, aku yakin dokter Uchiha tadi seperti orang aneh yang berlari kembali ke kamarku.

Dia menghela napas dan menenangkan dirinya, apa dia pikir aku ini seperti bom yang akan meledak sebentar lagi? Aku hanya meneriakkan namanya itu.

Bukannya berjalan keluar, dokter Sasuke menghampiriku dan memelukku erat, dia seakan takut akan sesuatu.

"Katakan apa pun yang kau rasakan." Ucapnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, maaf sudah membuatmu cemas." Ucapku.

Aku tidak menyangka jika hanya meneriakan namanya, dia akan segera datang padaku, tapi, segera mendorong dokter Sasuke.

"Ja-ja-jangan memeluk pasien seenaknya!" Protesku.

Sebuah senyum tipis di wajahnya dan usapan lembut itu pada puncuk kepalaku, memasang wajah cemberut padanya, dia sudah melakukan hal yang aneh lagi padaku, tetap saja kau tidak boleh seenaknya menyentuh seorang gadis yang bukan apa-apa untukmu, kau hanya bikin aku gagal paham dengan semua perlakukan manismu, apa kau segitu tertariknya padaku? Padahal aku tidak begitu mengenalmu, pesonaku cukup hebat juga, sampai dokter Sasuke pun tertarik padaku.

"Sekarang istirahatlah dan jangan melakukan hal konyol lagi." Ucapnya.

"Iya, aku mengerti." Ucapku.

Kembali berbaring, aku ingin tidur, rasa lelah itu kembali lagi di kala aku akan tidur, menutup mataku.

"Sasuke."

Lagi-lagi aku akan menggumamkan nama itu, anehnya aku tidak bosan mengucapkan nama itu.

 **.**

 **.**

Sepertinya ini sudah pagi atau perasaanku saja, harusnya ada perawat yang membangunkanku jika aku terlambat bangun, aku rasa ini sudah terlalu siang untuk bangun, membuka mataku.

Eh?

Ada seorang pemuda yang tertidur di ranjangku.

Pemuda?

Tertidur?

Di ranjang yang sama denganku?

"Aaaaaaaaaaa!" Teriakku nyaring dan menjauh darinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

update...~

sorry, jika fic ini emang rada bikin bingung, ini masih awalan sebenarnya, awalan dari beberapa hal yang bakalan bercabang, banyak hal akan di bahas satu-satu dan ini yang pertama, masih ada dua hal lagi yang akan di bahas dan semua bakalan nyambung kok, tenang saja, tidak mungkin di buat pusing hingga tamat XD, author sudah memikirkan semuanya jauh-jauh banget tapi belum di ketik, :D masih dalam bentuk konsep.

sampai di sini pasti masih rada bingung yaa, mungkin beberapa chapter juga tetap sama, haa..~ alurnya emang berat sih, *hiks* author tahu kalau cukup sulit di pahami, pengen kasih tahu cluenya tapi nggak jadi, nanti nggak seru :D :D :D *ditabok rame-rema ama reader* biar kalian penasaran aja. XD

oh ya, hari ini, semua fic TBC author update *numpang promo*

.

.

See you next chapter.


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **! Don't like Don't Read !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ A DREAM ~**

 **[ Chapter 5 ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sepertinya ini sudah pagi atau perasaanku saja, harusnya ada perawat yang membangunkanku jika aku terlambat bangun, aku rasa ini sudah terlalu siang untuk bangun, membuka mataku.

Eh?

Ada seorang pemuda yang tertidur di ranjangku.

Pemuda?

Tertidur?

Di ranjang yang sama denganku?

"Aaaaaaaaaaa!" Teriakku nyaring dan menjauh darinya.

Pemuda itu terbangun dan terkejut mendengar teriakanku.

"Ada apa Sakura? Apa yang terjadi?" Ucapnya, dia malah terlihat khawatir setelah mendengar teriakanku.

"Kau siapa! Kenapa ada di kamarku!" Ucapku, marah, bagaimana mungkin ada seorang pemuda berani masuk ke kamarku dan tidur bersamaku?

"He? Apa maksudmu? Kita memang selalu tidur bersama bukan?" Ucapnya.

"Apa maksudmu tidur bersama! Perawat! _Security_! Ada pasien gila di kamarku!" Teriakku.

"Kau ini kenapa? Baru bangun sudah menjadi aneh, perawat apa? Kau tidak sedang berada di rumah sakit." Tegurnya.

Bukan rumah sakit?

Menatap sekitar, eh? Benar ini bukan sebuah kamar di rumah sakit, ini hanya sebuah kamar biasa.

"Kau pasti mimpi buruk dan sekarang masih terbayang." Ucapnya, tangannya mendekat ke arah wajahku dan aku menepisnya kasar, seenaknya menyentuh gadis sepertiku.

"Ada apa denganmu Sakura?" Ucapnya dan terlihat tidak senang.

"Kau yang ada apa? Memangnya kau siapa? Lagi pula bagaimana kau tahu namaku?" Ucapku, kesal.

"Kau ini benar-benar aneh, kita sudah pacaran selama 2 tahun dan tidak mungkin aku tidak ingat pacarku sendiri." Ucap pemuda itu.

Pacar?

Apa dia sudah gila!

Ngaku-ngaku menjadi pacarku.

Tunggu, aku tidak memperhatikan wajah pemuda ini, dia mirip dokter Sasuke.

"Dokter Sasuke?" Ucapku.

"Dokter Sasuke? Siapa itu? Apa kau sedang berselingkuh dengan seseorang?"

"Selingkuh? Pacar saja tidak punya."

"Lalu aku ini apa!" Ucapnya dan terlihat marah.

Takut, aku sangat takut melihatnya marah, ada apa ini? Aku benar-benar bingung, bukannya sebelumnya aku berada di rumah sakit bersama dokter Sasuke? Bahkan hubungan kami jauh lebih baik, dia bisa menjadi teman yang enak di ajak berbicara dan rajin membawakanku kue enak.

Saat ini aku harus tenang dan memperhatikan sekitar, kamar ini, pemuda ini, apa ini bukan mimpi? Mencubit pipiku keras-keras, sakit...~ jadi ini bukan mimpi.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud marah padamu." Ucap pemuda ini, dia memelukku. "Maaf." Ucapnya lagi, nada suaranya terdengar melembut.

Satu hal yang pasti, aku harus memastikan keadaan ini dulu.

"Aku juga minta maaf, bukannya ingin membuatmu marah, mari kita luruskan masalah ini terlebih dahulu." Ucapku, aku harus tenang, apa mungkin dokter Sasuke itu hanya mimpiku?

Pelukannya terlepas dan menatapku, tatapannya masih khawatir padaku.

"Apa aku pernah masuk rumah sakit?" Tanyaku, memastikan satu hal.

"Tidak, kau gadis yang kuat dan sehat, hanya aku saja yang pernah masuk rumah sakit akibat kelelahan." Ucapnya.

"Ja-jadi hubungan kita ini pacaran?" Tanyaku, lagi.

"Kita sudah dua tahun pacaran, bagaimana kau bisa melupakannya hanya dalam tidur semalam?"

Dia mengulanginya lagi, kami sudah dua tahun pacaran, artinya sudah dua tahun bersama, itu waktu yang sangat lama, bagaimana mungkin aku tidak mengingat segalanya?

"La-lalu kenapa kita berada di kamar yang sama?"

Tatapannya terlihat bingung.

"Apa kau sedang mengidap penyakit amnesia? Kau lupa padaku? Lupa pada hubungan kita? Dan lupa jika kita sudah sepakat akan tinggal bersama?" Jelasnya.

Aku jadi pusing, bukannya beberapa hari ini aku tinggal di rumah sakit, berbicara dengan dokter Sasuke dan juga dia sangat baik padaku, dia akan rajin memeriksaku, sekarang kenapa aku malah sedang terjebak bersama seorang pemuda yang mirip dengan dokter Sasuke dan lagi kami punya hubungan yang sangat serius.

"Mungkin kau perlu istirahat lagi, tidak perlu bekerja hari ini, aku akan menyampaikan pada Yamato jika kau tidak enak badan." Ucapnya.

Siapa lagi yang bernama Yamato? Aku saja tidak mengenalnya dan dia menyebutkan pria lain. Menatapnya pergi, kembali berbaring, jika aku tidur, mungkin aku akan kembali ke rumah sakit, tapi ini bukan mimpi!

Menutup mataku, aku tidak terbiasa tidur jika sudah bangun, tapi aku tidak ingin membuka mataku, tak lama kemudian, aku merasa seperti ada wangi maskulin dari seorang pemuda dan sebuah kecupan di jidatku. Ini hanya mimpi, aku yakin itu, tetap menutup mata hingga wangi pemuda itu menghilang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Membuka mataku, aku pasti akan kembali ke rumah sakit, sayangnya itu tidak terjadi, bangun dan bersandar pada kepala ranjang, jadi dokter Sasuke itu hanya mimpi? Dan inilah kehidupanku yang sebenarnya? Kenapa begitu menjijikan? Bahkan tinggal seatap dengan pemuda yang hanya berstatus pacar.

Keluar dari kamar, suasananya begitu tenang dan sunyi, mungkin saja pemuda yang mirip dokter Sasuke itu sudah pergi, jadi benar, hanya kami saja tinggal berdua dan tidak ada orang lain lagi?

Menatap ke arah dinding, ada beberapa poster wajah pemuda tadi dan beberapa piala penghargaan berjejer, menatapnya dan membaca penghargaan untuk siapa.

Nominasi untuk artis pendatang baru di berikan kepada Izuna, pemuda ini bernama Izuna, ada begitu banyak piala penghargaan lainnya atas namanya, jadi dia seorang model dan artis yaa.

Model dan artis?

Orang terkenal?

OMG! Pacarku orang yang terkenal! Benarkah ini!

Tenanglah Sakura, tenang dan jangan senang dulu, aku harus mengingat segalanya dengan baik, dokter Sasuke nyata atau tidak? Tapi semua yang kami lakukan bersama terasa nyata, saat ini pun nyata, aku sudah lelah untuk mencubit diriku, menyiramku dengan air dingin agar segera sadar, namun tetap saja aku masih berada di apartemen ini dan memiliki pacar yang tampan dan terkenal.

Aku akan gila sebentar lagi, rasanya sangat aneh, mari berpikir positif, aku tidak perlu terkurung di rumah sakit lagi dengan mengidap penyakit yang bahkan dokter Sasuke tidak ingin katakan, atau jangan-jangan dokter Sasuke adalah perwujudan pacarku di dalam dunia mimpi? makanya dia sering melakukan sesuatu yang seenaknya saja, seperti menyentuhku, berwajah khawatir, dan juga perlakuan manisnya, jadi aku tidak sakit dan mungkin hanya lelah dan tertidur cukup lama.

Uhm, benar, aku hanya bermimpi tentang rumah sakit Konoha itu, tapi apa aku benar tidak pernah di rawat di sana?

Terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka, melirik ke depan.

"Kau sudah bangun? Merasa lebih baik?" Ucapnya, berjalan menghampiriku, aku sampai malu dan menjaga jarak.

"Maaf, aku benar-benar pikun dan lupa apapun." Ucapku, aku harus berusaha membuatnya tidak menganggapku aneh, aku hanya sedang kebingungan dengan keadaan ini.

"Sebaiknya kita duduk dan berbicara lebih dulu, kau juga mungkin kelelahan menjagaku." Ucapnya, dia mengajakku ke sofa, duduk bersama dan terlalu dekat, dia sampai membiarkanku bersandar padanya.

Menjaga jarak dan dia kembali menatap aneh padaku.

"Aku jadi tidak konsentrasi saat bekerja, kau bahkan lupa padaku." Ucapnya dan bersandar pada kepala sofa.

"Bukannya aku lupa, aku hanya tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana, sepertinya aku tidur cukup lama dan memori di kepalaku seakan terhapus beberapa hal." Ucapku, konyol.

Izuna tertawa dan mengusap perlahan puncuk kepalaku. "Baiklah, tanyalah apapun padaku, aku akan menjawabnya semua." Ucapnya, dia begitu sabar ingin membantuku, jadi benar dia ini pacarku? Ini bukan sebuah acara _prank_ kan? Yang tiba-tiba mereka muncul dan akan mengatakan 'selamat kamu sedang di kerjai', bukan seperti itu kan? Menatap sekitar, tapi apa disini tidak ada kamera yang tersembunyi? "Ada apa? Kau seperti sedang mengawasi sesuatu." Tanyanya.

"I-ini bukan acara mengerjai seseorang kan? Kau tahu, sebelumnya, saat akan tidur, aku masih berada di rumah sakit Konoha, saat terbangun aku sudah berada di ranjang yang sama denganmu, bukannya itu aneh?" Ucapku.

Tatapannya terlihat serius.

"Ya, aneh, ceritamu sangat aneh, kau benar-benar seperti sedang amnesia, padahal kemarin kau baik-baik saja. Apa mau aku antar ke rumah sakit?" Tawarnya.

"Aku sedang tidak amnesia, hanya saja bagaimana mungkin aku bisa berpindah tempat secepat itu? Kalau kau ingin aku ke rumah sakit Konoha, boleh, aku ingin bertemu dokter Sasuke." Ucapku.

"Jadi dokter Sasuke yang kau maksudkan tadi pagi adalah seorang dokter di Konoha? Tapi bagaimana kau tahu di Konoha ada dokter yang bernama Sasuke? Padahal kita belum pernah keluar kota, kita terus berada di Suna." Ucapnya.

"Suna?" Ucapku, bingung.

"Kau juga lupa tempat tinggal kita?"

"I-ini bukan Konoha?"

"Bukan, kau benar-benar aneh, ayo ke rumah sakit untuk mengecek keadaanmu." Ucapnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Izuna mengajakku ke rumah sakit dan seorang dokter memeriksaku.

"Nona Sakura sehat-sehat saja dan tidak ada tanda-tanda dia mengalami cedera di otak, mungkin benar dia hanya kelelahan, sebaiknya biarkan dia istirahat total selama sehari dan beri dia minuman vitamin untuk menjaga stamina, aku tahu jika pekerjaan manager seorang artis pun berat dan sangat sibuk." Ucap dokter itu, aku hanya mendengar mereka berbicara.

Setelah kembali pulang ke apartemen, itu adalah apartemen Izuna, aku adalah manager dan sekaligus pacar Izuna, jadi aku punya pekerjaan, aku pikir hanya hidup enak dan Izuna yang akan bekerja keras.

"Apa sebaiknya kita cuti dan berlibur." Ucap Izuna.

"Cuti? Berlibur?"

"Hn, terlalu banyak tawaran pekerjaan hingga kita tidak pernah berlibur."

Dia pasti memikir jika aku stress akibat pekerjaan, makanya ingin membawaku jalan-jalan, tapi sebaiknya aku ingin di rumah dulu dan terbiasa dengan keadaan ini, semuanya masih membuatku penasaran dan bingung setengah mati.

"Ti-tidak apa, kita akan tetap bekerja, aku merasa lebih baik sekarang." Ucapku, aku hanya ingin dia tidak perlu khawatir berlebihan lagi padaku.

Wajah Izuna mendekat, ma-mau apa dia! Mengalihkan wajahku, Apa dia mau menciumku? Ci-ciuman! Aku tidak mau mencium pemuda yang tidak aku cintai, meskipun katanya kami sudah pacaran dua tahun! Izuna menjauh dan menatap ke arahnya, dia kecewa padaku, aku seperti tidak ingin menerima ciumannya itu, tapi-tapi bukannya aku tidak mau, a-aku hanya malu, sangat malu.

Hingga seharian aku menjaga jarak darinya, Izuna cukup pengertian, dia bahkan tidak marah atau kesal akan sikapku yang menjauh darinya, saat malam hari, sedikit malu akan kembali tidur bersama, tapi jika aku meminta tidur di sofa hubungan diantara kita mungkin akan sedikit kacau dengan sikapku yang aneh ini.

Tersentak kaget, sebuah pelukan dari belakangku, Izuna mengeratkan pelukannya dan aku bisa merasakan kecupan pada bahuku, jantungku berdekup kencang, aku tidak bisa tenang.

"I-Izuna, bisakah kau tidur sedikit menjauh." Ucapku.

Hening, tidak ada ucapan balasan dari pemuda itu, aku tetap tidak bisa melepaskan pelukannya yang cukup erat ini, baiklah mari bermasa bodoh! Dia pun sudah mengatakan jika tidur bersama ini selalu kita lakukan bersama.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi harinya, tidurku tidak nyenyak, Izuna tak melepaskanku sedikit saja, posisi tidurnya sangat stabil dan aku tidak tidur dengan posisi yang lebih baik.

"Apa kau tidur nyenyak?" Tanyanya. Aku yakin dia melihat wajahku yang tidak terlihat baik pagi ini.

"Nyenyak, aku tidur pulas sekali." Bohongku di iringi dengan tertawa garing, aku harap dia tidak sadar.

"Apa jadwalku untuk hari ini?" Tanyanya.

Jadwal? Jadwal apa? Aku lupa jika pemuda ini adalah artis dan aku managernya, tentu saja aku harus tahu segalanya, tapi aku menempatkan jadwalnya dimana?

"Bi-biasanya aku catat jadwalmu dimana?" Tanyaku gugup.

"Kau juga lupa itu?"

"Ma-maaf." Ucapku, menundukkan wajahku, bodohnya, tapi aku tidak tahu sebelumnya menaruh dimana jadwal-jadwal itu.

"Kau sering mencatatnya di ponselmu." Ucap Izuna.

Ponsel?

"Apa kau lupa menaruh ponselmu lagi?"

Mengangguk pelan, Izuna hanya menghela napas dan mencoba menghubungi ponselku dengan menggunakan ponselnya, terdengar bunyi dering ponsel dari ruang tamu, mencari ke sana dan ponsel itu tergeletak begitu saja di meja pajangan. Mengambil ponsel itu dan membukanya.

 **Enter password**

What! Ponselku ini pakai _password_! Aku bahkan tidak ingat menggunakan password apa.

Mendatangi Izuna dengan wajah sedih, aku benar-benar lupa segalanya.

"Kenapa lagi? Kau bahkan lupa _passwordmu_?"

Memberikan ponsel itu padanya, Izuna hapal akan _password_ ponselku. "Untung saja kau pernah memberitahuku, jika kau menggunakan tanggal lahirku dan insial namaku sebagai _password_ nya." Ucap Izuna.

 **XX-XX-XX-IZ**

Ponsel itu terbuka dan _wallpaper_ nya pun foto bersama, Izuna merangkulku dan aku sendiri tersenyum bahagia, bahkan aku tidak sadar jika itu adalah aku, itu benar adalah aku! Haruno Sakura!

"Ada apa lagi?" Tanyanya.

"Ti-tidak, terima kasih." Ucapku, berbicara terlalu formal padanya.

Mengecek ponsel itu, ada banyak catatan pada kalender di dalam ponsel ini.

"Untuk hari ini, ada pemotretan, setelahnya kita akan ikut _syuting_ sebuah iklan dan-" aku mulai mengatakan semua kegiatannya hari ini, ada begitu banyak dan akan tiba di rumah saat malam hari.

"Baiklah, kau juga harus bersiap." Ucapnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

update... !

 **sedikit bocoran.**

karena fic ini rumit, kalian harus jelih membacanya, sok kasih saran padahal emang bikin pusing.

author akan beri sedikit pencerahan, meskipun nantinya bakalan tetap bingung, eh(?) hehehe. *digetok rame-rame* chapter ini adalah menjadi mimpi kedua Sakura, sebenarnya bukan mimpi kedua, dia sudah sering bermimpi, dan mimpinya itu di ceritakan pada dokter Tsunade, makanya kenapa dokter Sasuke pun meminta dia buat ceritakan mimpinya, tapi author hanya tampilkan beberapa mimpi saja, ada alasan khusus, ada sangkut pautnya untuk chapter kedepannya, terus kalau ada yang sudah baca fic author tentang Doppelganger (let him go), kisah itu author hadirkan kembali, tapi nggak ada hubungannya yaa, hanya pengen masukin kisah IzunaXsaku aja, ada juga sih alasan khusus kenapa ngambil alur itu.

fic ini masih cukup berbelit hingga beberapa chapter lagi, ini sampai bikin author pusing sendiri, wkwkwkkw, situ yang punya cerita..! :D :D :D :D ada beberapa hal yang di akan di hadapi Sakura, termasuk penyakitnya, siapa sasuke sebenarnya dan beberapa karakter yang akan muncul dan siapa sebenarnya masing-masing dari mereka, lalu ada lagi yang itu dan yang ini, hehehehe. paham? udah paham? author rasa jika udah baca ini akan paham.

untuk Sina, maaf author keliru menuliskan judulnya, maaf,setelah author cek ke webtoon, emang salah ketik, judul yang kamu sebut itu benar, harusnya IN A dream. Hehehehe.

.

.

See you next chapter.


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **! Don't like Don't Read !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ A DREAM ~**

 **[ Chapter 6 ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Selama perjalanan menggunakan mobil, Izuna sendiri yang mengendarainya, aku mengecek isi ponsel itu, hanya ada catatan jadwal yang banyak, di galery, hampir semuanya foto bersama Izuna, beberapa foto terlalu mesra, foto saat dia sedang bekerja, dia benar-benar tampan dari sudut mana pun, dan beberapa foto lainnya yang mungkin saja kru, pemilik ponsel ini, maksudnya aku bahkan menyimpan semuanya dan satu foto lagi membuatku penasaran, seorang pemuda yang terlihat mirip denganku.

"Apa aku punya kakak?" Tanyaku.

"Hahahahaha." Izuna tertawa.

"Kenapa tertawa?" Ucapku, bingung.

"Aku yakin kakakmu akan marah besar jika dia tahu kau melupakannya." Ucap Izuna.

"Marah?"

"Kakakmu sangat galak padaku, dia bahkan tidak suka denganku." Ucap Izuna.

"Jika dia tidak suka padamu, kenapa kau berani memiliki hubungan denganku?"

"Eh? Bukannya kau juga menyukaiku hingga berani menentang kakakmu? Kau melupakan hal itu juga?"

Aku lupa jika aku tidak mengingat apapun tentang diriku yang sebelumnya.

"Apa kita bisa bertemu dengannya?" Tanyaku, aku harap aku bisa bertemu dengan keluargaku.

"Kau ingin aku berkelahi dengannya?" Ucapnya, konyol, kapan aku menyuruh mereka berkelahi? Dasar bodoh.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin bertemu dengannya, mungkin ingatanku akan sedikit pulih saat bersamanya." Ucapku, aku sudah memikirkan hal ini sebelumnya, jika benar sakit ini adalah lupa ingatan, bersama keluarga akan lebih baik.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengantarmu, tapi kau harus melindungiku saat kakakmu akan membunuhku." Ucapnya dan terdengar dia benar-benar akan di habisi oleh pria yang katanya adalah kakakku.

"Oh ya, bagaimana dengan orang tuaku?"

"Orang tuamu sudah meninggal, hanya tinggal kau dan kakakmu saja."

Begitu rupanya, aku anak yatim-piatu dan mungkin saja pria yang menjadi kakakku itu yang mengurusku selama ini.

30 menit perjalanan dan kami sampai di sebuah gedung tinggi.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Izuna mengatakan kau kurang sehat beberapa hari ini." Ucap seorang pria, aku tidak mengenalnya.

"Ini adalah Yamato, aku yakin kau melupakannya juga." Ucap Izuna.

Oh, jadi ini pria yang bernama Yamato.

"Ada apa?" Ucap pria itu pada Izuna.

"Kemarin Sakura sedikit aneh, dia lupa segalanya, dia bahkan lupa padaku." Jelas Izuna. Aku tidak berani berbicara, yang di katakannya itu memang benar, aku lupa segalanya.

"Apa kalian sudah memeriksanya di rumah sakit?" Ucap Yamato.

"Sudah, kata dokter dia mungkin hanya kelelahan, jadi aku membiarkannya istirahat kemarin." Ucap Izuna.

"Aku harap kau tetap sehat selama bekerja, jika kelelahan sebaiknya segera katakan pada Izuna dan istirahatlah." Ucap Yamato, dia pria yang baik dan terlihat khawatir setelah mendengar ucapan Izuna.

"Iya, terima kasih." Ucapku.

Aku sudah membuat banyak orang khawatir padaku, Izuna, Yamato, dan siapa lagi nantinya?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau berani datang padaku!" Ucap seorang pria yang bahkan jauh lebih tinggi dari Izuna, warna rambut dan pupil mata yang sama denganku, hanya saja dia terlihat lebih dewasa dengan tubuh tegap dan badan yang tinggi itu, tatapan itu terlihat sangat marah, apa mereka benar-benar akan berkelahi seperti yang di katakan Izuna sebelumnya?

"Tenanglah, aku datang tidak untuk mencari masalah denganmu." Ucap Izuna, dia berusaha tenang, jadi ini yang di katakannya tadi, jika seakan aku membawanya kepada dewa kematian, pria yang katanya kakakku ini sangat membencinya, kenapa? Padahal Izuna sangat baik padaku.

"Sakura, kau baik-baik saja? Apa dia memperlakukanmu dengan buruk?" Ucapnya, dia seakan takut jika Izuna melakukan hal buruk padaku.

"Aku baik-baik saja, aku kesini bersama Izuna karena ada hal yang ingin aku katakan." Ucapku.

"Kita berbicara di luar saja." Ucapnya, dia mengajak kami keluar dari sebuah ruangan yang sepertinya miliknya, gedung yang kami datangi ini sangat besar dan berlantai 21, jadi aku juga termasuk orang yang cukup kaya? Perusahaan ini apa milik kakakku? Mungkin saja, namanya Haruno Serra, jadi benar kami adalah saudara, bahkan wajah kami mirip, hanya saja dia sedikit lebih tampan dengan wajah tegasnya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kafe O**

Akhirnya sampai dengan selamat, selama perjalanan, kakakku ini bahkan tidak ingin Izuna berjalan bersamaku, dia berjalan di tengah untuk membatasiku dan Izuna, mereka akan terus mengoceh dan ribut, mereka jadi terkesan seperti anak kecil, yang satu mengomel karena aku managernya jadi dia berhak berada di dekatku, yang satu lagi mengomel karena kami saudara jadi wajar untuk bersama. Izuna pun sedikit kerepotan jika dia harus berjalan dengan menggunakan berbagai penutup wajah agar para fans tidak mengerumuninya.

"Sejujurnya aku melupakan banyak hal." Ucapku, kakakku yang sempat meminum kopinya dengan tenang hampir menyemburnya.

"Apa kau yang membuat adikku seperti ini!" Ucap Serra dan sudah ingin memukul Izuna.

"Te-tenanglah, kau-ma-maksudku kakak sepertinya salah paham, aku benar-benar lupa bukan karena Izuna, aku bahkan melupakan Izuna." Ucapku.

Tawa kak Serra meledak, dia sama seperti Izuna yang tertawa saat aku mengatakan lupa pada kak Serra.

"Dia juga lupa padamu, jangan lupakan itu." Sindir Izuna dan mendapat tatapan kesal dari Serra.

"Kalian berdua harus janji lebih tenang saat aku berbicara." Ucapku pada mereka, keduanya mengangguk dan suasana menjadi lebih tenang seperti yang aku harapkan.

Aku hanya menceritakan secara garis besarnya saja, jika aku lupa apapun, yang aku ingat aku berada di rumah sakit Konoha dan di rawat seorang dokter bernama dokter Uchiha Sasuke, aku juga mengatakan jika dia mirip Izuna, tapi aku tidak tahu sedang mengidap penyakit apa dan begitu lama berada di rumah sakit, bahkan aku tidak punya keluarga, tidak ada yang menjengukku selama aku di rawat inap.

Setelah menceritakan hal itu, Izuna dan Serra hanya kebingungan, Serra bertanya pada Izuna apa aku sudah di periksa? Dia pun hanya menyampaikan apa yang dokter katakan pada kami, jika aku sehat-sehat saja, mereka sampai merontgen kepalaku dan tidak ada masalah, semua normal.

"Bagaimana jika kita ke Konoha dan mencari dokter yang bernama Uchiha itu." Ucap Serra, dia sangat peduli padaku, bahkan untuk masalah ini.

"Aku bisa meminta ijin pada Yamato dan kita bisa pergi bersama." Ucap Izuna.

"Pergi bersama apanya, kau tetap tinggal di Suna dan aku yang pergi ke Konoha, lagi pula dia adikku dan aku yang bertanggung jawab untuknya." Ucap Serra.

"Bagaimana pun juga dia manager dan pacarku, aku tidak akan membiarkannya pergi denganmu." Protes Izuna.

Keduanya kembali ribut dan saling protes.

"Aku akan pergi sendiri!" Tegasku, jika mereka tidak bisa diam, biar aku yang mencari kebenaran ini, mencari apa benar ada yang bernama dokter Sasuke di Konoha.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Konoha.**

Pada akhirnya kami pergi bertiga, aku memberi mereka peringatan untuk tidak ribut selama perjalanan ini.

Setibanya di rumah sakit Konoha dan mengecek, apa benar ada dokter Uchiha Sasuke ahli saraf yang bekerja disini, sayangnya tidak ada, tidak ada dokter yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke, rumah sakit ini pun berbeda dengan rumah sakit aku di rawat, rumah sakit Konoha di mimpiku itu begitu besar dan luas, halaman tamannya pun luas, para _security_ dan perawatnya pun tidak ada yang aku kenal, ini benar-benar aneh.

Kak Serra sudah memesan hotel dan mungkin kita akan pulang sehari lagi, menatap langit-langit kamar hotel ini, ada begitu banyak hal yang membuatku sangat penasaran tentang kehidupan ini dan kehidupanku yang di dalam mimpi atau yang mana mimpi? Semuanya sama saja, terasa nyata.

Dokter Sasuke tidak nyata, rumah sakit Konoha itu berbeda dan penyakit anehku sebelumnya tidak di ketahui, semuanya benar-benar simpang siur, bunyi ketukan dari kamarku, berjalan turun dari ranjangku dan membuka pintu, Izuna bergegas masuk dan menutup pintunya.

"Aku tidak mau pisah kamar denganmu, kenapa kakakmu begitu menyebalkan!" Ucap Izuna, dia pasti berusaha untuk kabur dari kamarnya. "Bagaimana pun juga jika ingatanmu tidak kembali, aku yang akan membuat ingatan baru denganmu." Tambahnya, Izuna jadi merasa cemas padaku, jika seperti ini terus, apa dia takut aku menjauh darinya? Mungkin saja, dia takut akan hal itu, dia takut ketika aku tidak mengingatnya, aku akan pergi darinya.

Sebuah pelukan erat dari Izuna.

"Kau tidak perlu susah memikirkan masa lalu, semua baik-baik saja, jadi tenanglah." Ucapnya, dia berusaha membuatku terima akan kenyataan ini.

"Iya, maaf jika sikapku buruk padamu selama ini." Ucapku, aku pacarnya tapi tidak menganggapnya sebagai pacar.

"Kunci pintumu dan kita tidur." Ucapnya, Izuna hanya tidak ingin kakakku datang dan menyeretnya keluar.

Kembali tidur bersama, hanya tidur saja.

"Izuna, apa, a-apa kita pernah melakukannya?" Tanyaku, gugup dan malu.

"Melakukan apa?" Ucapnya.

Menatapnya dan dia terlihat bingung, bagaimana mungkin pemuda dewasa sepertimu tidak tahu jika seorang gadis dan seorang pemuda tidur bersama!

"Me-melakukan i-itu, itu!" Ucapku, kesal, wajaku pasti sudah sangat merona.

Izuna memelukku lagi dan mengecup jidatku, wajahku jadi harus berhadapan dengan dadanya, aku malu sekali saat mengucapkan hal konyol itu.

"Meskipun kita tidur bersama, tapi kita tidak pernah melakukannya, aku sudah berjanji padamu." Ucap Izuna.

Jadi hanya tidur saja, Izuna pemuda yang baik, dia bahkan tidak melakukan hal yang berlebihan kepadaku, jika ini mimpi atau kenyataan, tidak masalah, aku menemukan pemuda yang sangat mencintaiku, membalas pelukannya, aku ingin mempercayainya, hari ini dan seterusnya ketika kami resmi bersama.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Suna.**

Kami kembali lagi dan aku tidak menemukan apa yang aku cari, sekarang aku harus menjadi apa yang sudah terjadi padaku, seorang manager dan pacar bagi Izuna, melakukan pekerjaanku dengan baik dan mengubah sikap dinginku pada Izuna, aku hanya sering malu jika dia terus bersikap manis padaku.

Aku kembali mengecek ponsel milikku itu, Yamato berpesan untuk tidak membuka sosial media, tapi aku sangat penasaran dan kenapa tidak boleh di buka?

Saat membukanya, aku tidak tahu jika hal ini yang terjadi di luar sana, beberapa topik menjadi bahan pembicaraan hangat di sosial media.

 **Skandal manager dengan artis Izuna.**

 **Manager yang menjadi pacar?**

 **Izuna tetap dengan keputusannya menjadikan managernya sebagai pacarnya.**

 **Sikap yang tidak profesional dilakukan oleh seorang manager artis.**

 **Latar belakang Izuna menjadi penyebab dia tidak profesional.**

Membukanya pun cukup membuatku terkejut, lebih banyak komentar jahat di sana, apa-apaan ini? Jika Izuna melihatnya, aku yakin dia akan terluka, aku pikir hubungan lama kami tidak terlalu di usik, kenapa setelah beberapa tahun terlewatkan, mereka membuatnya jadi sebuah skandal? Ini bukan hal yang baru, hubungan kami sudah sangat lama, mereka benar-benar orang aneh.

"Jangan membuka sosial media." Ucapku dan memegang ponsel Izuna. "Aku menyita ponselmu." Tambahku.

"Kenapa? Meskipun kau menyita ponselku, di luar sana sudah terlalu ribut untuk membahasnya." Ucap Izuna dan dia terlihat santai.

"Jangan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh, kau fokus akan karirmu." Tegasku.

"Aku juga tidak terlalu peduli akan karir ini, aku hanya peduli padamu." Ucap Izuna dan memelukku. "Tetaplah di sisiku hingga aku menyelesaikan skandal ini."

"Aku tidak akan kemana-mana dan kita harus tetap profesional." Ucapku, aku juga tidak ingin dia di jatuhkan begitu saja, ada begitu banyak penghargaan dan hal yang telah di capainya, karirnya sedang dalam puncak, hanya orang-orang iri saja yang ingin membuat karirnya hancur.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Izuna tidak pernah memperlihatkan rasa terpuruknya kepadaku, dia bahkan bermasa bodoh dan tetap keras kepala dengan keputusannya, Yamato sudah sering menegurnya untuk menjaga sikap tapi Izuna tetap tidak peduli, hari ini pun dia tetap melawan kakakku meskipun kak Serra marah besar padanya.

"Ada apa mengajakku makan bersama seperti ini?" Ucap kak Serra dan menatap tidak senang pada Izuna.

"Sudahlah, kak ipar, aku hanya ingin berbaikan denganmu sekali-kali."

"Aku bukan kakak iparmu. Apa kau sedang menutupi hal yang telah terjadi padamu? Beritanya sudah beredar di mana-mana dan kau melibatkan adikku."

"Maaf jika aku pun melibatkannya, aku harap aku bisa segera menyelesaikan masalah ini."

"Kakak, sudahlah, jangan berbicara seperti itu, aku tidak apa-apa, aku hanya takut jika Izuna akan tertekan." Ucapku.

"Hey, kau tidak boleh mengatakan seperti itu, akulah yang akan melindungimu." Ucap Izuna dan menatap serius ke arahku.

"Lakukan apapun agar adikku tidak menjadi sasaran amukan fans gilamu itu." Ucap kak Serra.

Situasinya menjadi tenang, mereka sedang tidak ingin berkelahi yaa, tapi aku senang dengan suasana ini, aku harap kakak jika bisa membantu Izuna.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

update...~

apa clue-clue di chapter sebelumnya sudah paham?

Clue baru : Jangan percaya apapun yang terjadi pada Sakura.

yaa, author kasih bocoran lagi, mari berfantasi-ria dalam pikiran dan mimpi Sakura, berharap sampai disini rasa bingung kalian sedikit berkurang. hehehe.

.

.

see you next chapter.


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **! Don't like Don't Read !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ A DREAM ~**

 **[ Chapter 7 ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kami pergi bersama dari kota Suna, aku, Izuna dan juga kak Serra, ini hanya ajakan Izuna, katanya ingin istirahat dulu, dia pun semakin tidak peduli, aku rasa Izuna tipe cuek akan masalahnya, dia benar-benar artis yang sulit untuk di beri nasehat, bahkan itu Yamato, dia tidak mau mendengarkan mereka, sedangkan aku, aku tidak tahu harus memberinya saran apa, aku saja sampai kebingungan dengan masalah yang sebesar itu dan semakin hari semakin banyak _haters_ yang asal mengeluarkan sampah apapun yang ada di kepala mereka, menyebarkan berita palsu tentang Izuna.

"Di sini sangat dingin." Ucapku, meskipun memakai _long-coat_ yang tebal, masih tetap saja terasa dingin, di area ini sedang turun salju, kami sedang menikmati pemandangan laut yang membeku, aku bisa lihat sebuah kapal pemecah es yang berlayar. "Apa kita bisa naik itu?" Tanyaku pada Izuna.

"Tentu, kau pergilah bersama kakakmu, kau pasti akan senang melihat pemandangan disana." Ucap Izuna.

"Kau tidak ikut?" Tanyaku.

"Aku ingin di sini saja menikmati pemandangan dari atas tebing ini." Ucapnya.

Aneh, biasanya dia akan mengajakku pergi dari pada aku harus bersama kakakku.

"Serra, maaf jika selama ini selalu membuatmu marah, aku tahu kau kakak yang sangat peduli pada adiknya." Ucap Izuna.

"Apa yang sedang kau katakan? Dasar aneh, aku memang kakak yang peduli pada adiknya, makanya jika kau menyakiti adikku sedikit saja, aku akan memukulmu hingga wajahmu tidak di kenali para fansmu." Ucap kak Serra.

Mereka sedang ngobrol apa?

"Sudah sana, cepatlah pergi, kapalnya akan bersandar sebentar lagi." Ucap Izuna.

"Cerewet, aku tahu." Ucap kak Serra, dia pun mulai berjalan.

Sementara itu, aku masih menatap Izuna, kenapa dia seperti itu?

"Kau harus tetap kuat, aku yakin masalah ini akan segera selesai." Ucapku, aku ingin memberinya semangat.

Sebuah senyum darinya, dia tersenyum seakan senang mendengar ucapanku.

"Terima kasih." Ucapnya dan aku sangat terkejut, itu adalah sebuah ciuman di bibir.

Wajahku memerah dan malu menatapnya.

"Hey, cepatlah, Sakura." Panggil kakakku.

"I-iya." Ucapku, gugup, berharap kakak tidak melihat apa yang di lakukan Izuna padaku. "Kami akan segera kembali." Ucapku pada Izuna sebelum pergi.

Berjalan lebih cepat ke arah kakakku, dia sampai berhenti untuk menunggu, rasanya sangat senang, dan lagi Izuna tadi menciumku, menghampiri kakakku, tatapannya tiba-tiba berubah, dia tidak menatapku, kak Serra sedang menatap apa? Dan kenapa tatapannya terlihat aneh, dia terlihat sangat syok, aku jadi penasaran, berbalik namun apa yang terjadi, kak Serra memelukku dan mengalihkan tatapanku ke arah dadanya, aku tidak bisa berbalik.

"Ada apa?" Ucapku, bingung.

"Jangan melihat ke belakang." Ucapnya, aku bahkan bisa mendengar suara isak dari kakak.

Kenapa kakak menangis? Ada apa di belakang? Aku semakin penasaran, bukannya di belakang kami hanya ada Izuna, memangnya Izuna sedang apa sampai membuat kakak menangis? Berusaha sekuat tenaga mendorong kakakku, aku harus tahu apa yang terjadi pada Izuna.

Berhasil mendorongnya, melihat ke belakang dan tidak ada siapapun, Izuna dimana? Bukannya dia sedang berdiri di sana dan menikmati pemandangan? Berjalan perlahan ke arah ujung tebing yang curam itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan! Apa kau juga mau menjadi orang bodoh seperti Izuna!" Ucap kak Serra, dia memelukku dari belakang dari menarikku menjauh dari ujung tebing itu.

"Aku tidak mengerti, apa maksud kakak?" Ucapku, bingung.

"Izuna melompat!" Teriaknya.

Seketika napasku sesak, Izuna melompat? Maksud kakak, Izuna melompat dari sini? Dari tebing ini? Dadaku semakin sesak dan sakit sekali, kenapa dia harus melompat? Aku sudah katakan jika kita akan melewati bersama, air mataku pun mengalir, aku sudah tidak kuat lagi, untuk sejenak, aku baru mendapatkan seorang pemuda yang benar-benar mencintaiku, dia sangat baik dan sangat peduliku.

"Izunaaaaa...!" Teriakku.

Merontah, melepaskan kakakku, aku tidak akan bisa hidup jika seperti ini, jika tidak bersama saat hidup, aku akan menyusulnya.

"Sakuraa!"

Tersentak kaget saat seseorang berusaha membangunkanku dengan paksa, membuka mataku dan tatapan khawatir seseorang yang tengah menatapku.

"Sakura! Sakura! Apa kau bisa mendengarkanku?" Ucapnya. Pakaian jas putih ini dan rambut style emonya.

"Do-dokter Sasuke?" Ucapku.

"Akhirnya kau bangun." Ucapnya, dia terlihat lega, bahkan perawat pendampingnya pun terlihat ketakutan, ada apa? Memangnya apa yang terjadi padaku?

Tunggu.

Tebing itu, Izuna, turun dari ranjang.

"Izuna!" Teriakku, aku kembali menangis, namun dokter Sasuke berusaha menahan pergerakanku dan tidak membiarkanku pergi dari ranjangku. "Biarkan aku menemui Izuna!" Ucapku, memberontak.

Aneh.

Tiba-tiba tubuhku terasa lemas, menatap ke arah dokter Sasuke, dia mengembalikan sebuah jerum suntik pada perawat pendampingnya, dokter Sasuke memberiku suntikan penenang.

"Kenapa kau tidak membiarkanku pergi?" Ucapku, suaraku bahkan terdengar sangat pelan.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu pergi dengan keadaan seperti ini." Ucapnya.

"Aku harus pergi, aku harus kembali ke tebing itu dan menemui Izuna, dia tidak boleh pergi sendirian, hiks." Ucapku, tubuhku semakin lemas dan aku terus menangis.

Dokter Sasuke meminta perawat itu pergi dan hanya ada kami berdua.

"Apa kau bermimpi lagi?" Tanyanya.

"Itu bukan mimpi, kau harus tahu dokter, aku datang ke Konoha mencarimu dan tidak menemukanmu di rumah sakit ini, tapi kenapa sekarang aku berada di rumah sakit ini dan Izuna, dia- hiks, dia lompat dari tebing begitu saja, dia bahkan meninggalkanku." Ucapku.

"Tenanglah Sakura, kau hanya bermimpi." Ucapnya.

Mimpi?

Aku tidak yakin jika itu mimpi, aku bahkan sudah berusaha keras untuk mencubit diriku dan menyirami kepalaku dengan air dingin saat itu, semuanya sangat terasa nyata dan kali ini aku kembali ke rumah sakit ini lagi, bertemu dengan dokter Sasuke.

"Jadi siapa Izuna itu?" Tanya dokter Sasuke padaku.

"Izuna adalah- Izuna?" Ucapku, bingung, kenapa aku menangis?

"Iya, kau sendiri yang mengatakannya, kau harus bertemu seseorang yang bernama Izuna, dia berada di tebing." Ucap dokter Sasuke.

"Siapa Izuna?" Ucapku.

Dokter Sasuke terdiam dan menatapku, apa benar tadi kami sedang membicarakan tentang seseorang yang bernama Izuna? Aku bahkan tidak ingat, yang aku ingat, aku sedang tertidur, sekarang tubuhku lemas lagi dan sepertinya akan tertidur.

"Kau tidak ingat?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa dia, apa dia kenalan dokter?"

"Baiklah, lupakan saja, sebaiknya kau istirahat." Ucapnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jadwal pemeriksaan dokter Sasuke jadi berubah, tidak lagi tiga kali dalam seminggu, tapi setiap hari, setiap hari aku akan terus bertemu dengannya, dia akan bertanya apa aku sedang bermimpi? Tapi akhir-akhir aku tidak pernah bermimpi, kenapa dia terus bertanya hal itu?

"Jadi kau melupakan pemuda yang bernama Izuna?" Tanyanya.

"Masih membahas nama itu lagi? Aku bahkan tidak tahu siapa dia." Ucapku, ini sedikit aneh, kata dokter Sasuke, saat aku terbangun dari tidurku, hanya nama Izuna yang terus aku ucapkan, aku bahkan menangis begitu pilu seperti anak kecil yang akan di tinggal sendirian oleh kedua orang tuanya, aku bahkan tidak sadar jika seperti itu. "Apa penyakitku ini semakin parah? Dokter Sasuke bahkan tidak biasanya memeriksaku setiap hari?" Tanyaku.

"Aku belum bisa memastikannya, aku harap kau bisa bekerja sama denganku, jika kau bermimpi lagi, kau harus cepat katakan padaku." Ucapnya.

Mengangguk, mungkin itulah penyakitku, aku sering melupakan apapun dengan sangat cepat, penyakit macam apa ini? Aku rasa terlalu berlebihan jika hanya berada di rumah sakit ini.

"Ah dan ini untukmu." Ucap dokter Sasuke dan memberiku sebuah kotak cake, isinya adalah _stroberi shortcake._

"Terima kasih." Ucapku, senang, kue ini cukup banyak, aku bisa memakannya dengan puas.

Dokter Sasuke pamit padaku dan berjalan keluar, semakin hari, dia semakin perhatian padaku, jangan besar kepala Sakura, dia hanya baik karena kau pasien yang punya penyakit aneh.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Normal Pov.**

"Habis menjenguknya lagi?" Ucap seorang dokter pada Sasuke.

"Iya, aku rasa, aku harus lebih sering memeriksanya." Ucap Sasuke.

"Sampai kapan kau akan menahannya di rumah sakit ini? Sebaiknya bawa dia pulang, penyakitnya akan lebih cepat sembuh jika dia berada di rumah."

"Apa maksudmu? Kau bahkan tidak tahu apa-apa, jangan asal berbicara, dia sengaja di tempatkan di rumah sakit ini karena saat di rumah keadaannya semakin buruk." Ucap dokter Sasuke dan terlihat marah.

"Maaf, bukannya aku memberimu saran yang buruk, dia akan terus mencari tahu tentang dirinya jika terus berada di rumah sakit."

"Urus saja pasienmu dan aku akan mengurus pasienku." Ucap dokter Sasuke dan beranjak pergi, tidak ada gunanya berbicara dengan dokter yang menggunakan kacamata itu.

Dokter Sasuke terus berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangannya, duduk di kursi untuk sekedar melepas lelahnya, kembali memperhatikan grafik kesehatan pasien yang bernama Haruno Sakura itu, keadaannya tetap normal seperti biasanya, tapi semakin hari, keadaannya semakin aneh, walaupun ada sedikit perkembangan jika Sakura mengingat namanya, Sasuke tidak pernah menggunakan nama aslinya jika sedang bertugas menjadi seorang dokter.

Sedikit penasaran dengan nama pemuda yang di sebutkan Sakura sebelum dia melupakannya, Sasuke mencari di internet tentang nama itu, dalam pencarian, dia menemukan nama itu dan berada di kota Suna, dalam beberapa pemberitaan, pemuda yang terkenal sebagai artis dan model itu mengakhiri hidupnya melompat dari tebing, tidak ada lagi berita yang jelas tentang pemuda itu dan kasus ini sudah terjadi cukup lama, sekitar 30 tahun yang lalu, Sasuke melihat wajah pemuda itu, pemuda yang terlihat biasa saja meskipun dia cukup tampan dan postur tubuh yang sangat sesuai untuk menjadi model.

"Kenapa Sakura harus memimpikan pemuda ini? Dia sampai meneriakkan namanya, sampai keras kepala ingin menemuinya, setelah beberapa menit, dia melupakan segalanya, bahkan mimpi sebelumnya tentang gadis yang dibully dan berakhir dengan bunuh diri, ini sangat aneh, hampir semua mimpi Sakura berakhir dengan tragis, apa ini menjadi acuan untuknya bersikap aneh seperti ini? Tapi dalam dunia medis ini masih tidak bisa di jelaskan dengan teori atau apapun."

Sasuke kembali membaca catatan lain, catatan dari dokter Tsunade, Sakura selalu bercerita padanya, tentang kisah lainnya, dan akhirnya pun sama, jika bukan salah satunya bunuh diri, keduanya akan mati bersama.

 **Tok tok tok.**

"Masuk." Ucap Sasuke.

Seseorang berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan Sasuke, seorang dokter wanita dengan rambut _gold pale_ nya, duduk di sofa dan menatap dokter Sasuke.

"Sudah ada perkembangan dari Sakura?" Ucapnya.

"Kau baru saja datang dan mengatakan hal itu, seharusnya kau yang merawatnya sebelum aku bersusah payah untuk mendapatkan surat pindah dari rumah sakit Oto ke Konoha."

"Aku tidak bisa merawatnya, makanya aku memberinya pada dokter Tsunade, lagi pula dokter Tsunade akrab dengannya." Ucap Ino, Yamanaka Ino, dia adalah dokter ahli bedah saraf.

"Kau pikir Sakura benda yang di oper-oper begitu saja." Ucap Sasuke.

"Aku tidak menyamakannya dengan sebuah benda, aku sangat sulit untuk melihat keadaannya seperti itu, seharusnya kau tahu itu." Ucap Ino, raut wajahnya terlihat sedih.

"Aku pikir kita sudah sepakat akan membantu Sakura." Ucap Sasuke.

"Maaf."

"Sudahlah, kau harus menemuinya nanti."

"Baik. Oh ya, dimana cincinmu? Apa kau terus melepaskannya?" Tanya Ino.

"Aku menyimpannya di saku jasku, kenapa?"

"Ti-tidak, yaa terserah kau saja, mau memakai cincin itu atau tidak, sebaiknya, kau memakainya, mungkin jika saja ada perkembangan yang lebih baik setelah dia melihat cincin itu." Ucap Ino.

Sasuke merogok saku jas dokternya, sebuah cincin perak di dalamnya, mengambil cincin itu dan hanya menatapnya.

"Aku akan kembali ke ruanganku, besok aku akan mengunjungi Sakura, aku yakin dia senang jika aku membawakan makanan kesukaannya." Ucap Ino dan beranjak pergi.

 **Ending normal pov.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

update..~

kali ini author akan memberi clue baru untuk chapter ini : Jangan pernah percaya Yamanakan Ino, dia pembohong.

kali ini author munculkan Yamanaka Ino dan seorang dokter berkacamata, kalian akan kembali penasaran dengan menebak-nebak siapa Ino dan dokter kacamata itu sebenarnya. jadi kita akan mulai bercabang dari sini, bukan hanya sakit sakura, kita akan bergeser sedikit masih tetap ada hubungannya dengan Sakura. yaaa.. kira-kira seperti itu, ada beberapa orang sih yang akan terlibat.

kemarin cluenya sudah author sebutin, terserah mau tebak bagaimana, author ndak keberatan di tebak, nantinya akan terjawab semuanya kok, XD clue-clue lainnya akan author sebutin sambil kalian mencerna baik-baik kisah ini, masih rumit yaa? ehehe, ini fic pertama author yang emang sangat rumit dan akan konsisten dengan kerumitannya.

sekali lagi dapat pertanyaan yang sama dari sitilafifah989 , Sakura sakit apa? Sakura sakit..., kasih tahu nggak yaaa.. XD

wintersnow530 sakura itu sebenarnya, masih sulit author jelaskan. disini belum nampak siapa dia dan apa hubungannya dengan Sasuke, masih simpang siur sih, hehehe.

Lacus Clyne 123 : Iyap, author ambil kisah mereka lagi, tidak ada hubungannya dengan LHG yaa, cuma kisah mereka saja yang akan ada hubungannya dalam fic ini.

yak, sekian penyampaian dari Author.

.

.

See you next chapter. ;)


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **! Don't like Don't Read !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ A DREAM ~**

 **[ Chapter 8 ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tok tok tok**

sebuah ketukan pintu dan seseorang masuk, aku baru melihat dokter ini, dokter wanita yang cantik, apa dia seorang blasteran? Semoga dia bukan warga negara asing dan aku tidak akan mengerti apa yang akan di ucapkannya.

"Aku datang menjengukmu." Ucapnya, dia bukan orang asing, ucapannya bahkan terlihat senang.

"Apa aku mengenalmu dokter?" Tanyaku, dia seperti mengenaliku, tapi aku baru saja melihatnya.

"Ah, maaf, karena tiba-tiba mengatakan aku menjengukmu, perkenalkan, namaku Yamanaka Ino, aku dokter spesial bedah loh, sama seperti dokter Sasuke tapi bagianku lebih pada ruangan operasi, makanya kita pasti sulit untuk saling bertemu." Jelasnya panjang lebar, tapi dia hanya menjelaskan pekerjaannya bukan menjelaskan apa kami ini saling mengenal atau tidak.

"Tapi aku tidak terbiasa dengan dokter lain." Ucapku.

"Jangan seperti itu, anggap saja aku ini teman dokter Sasuke dan aku datang khusus untuk melihat salah satu pasien Sasuke." Ucapnya. "Dan ini untukmu, aku jamin kau akan menyukainya." Tambahnya dan memberiku sebuah kotak, aku bisa mencium bau yang enak dari dalam kotak ini, membukanya dan di dalamnya adalah takoyaki.

"Apa ini untukku?" Tanyaku, bingung, dia baru saja datang dan langsung memberiku makanan enak.

"Tentu saja, kau suka makan takoyaki 'kan?" Ucapnya.

Suka makan takoyaki? Bukannya hari ini kami baru bertemu dan dia tiba-tiba mengatakan aku suka takoyaki, ini benar-benar aneh.

"Ada apa? Kau tidak suka?" Ucapnya dan terlihat kecewa akan tanggapanku.

"Ti-tidak, terima kasih dokter." Ucapku.

"Aku senang jika kau menyukainya, lain kali aku akan menjengukmu lagi."

"Kenapa dokter mau datang menjengukku? Kita bukan keluarga 'kan?"

"Anggap saja kita teman, bagaimana?"

"Aku tahu dokter itu sangat sibuk, aku tidak bisa membiarkan dokter memperlakukanku seperti ini, jadi tidak perlu repot untuk mengunjungiku." Ucapku.

"Haa..~ kau ini benar-benar tidak berubah dan tetap keras kepala." Ucapnya, aku semakin bingung akan cara bicaranya. "Ingatlah orang yang pernah jahat berada di sisimu."

"Ingat? Apa?"

"Maaf, aku hanya bercanda, sekarang makanlah takoyakimu, aku keluar dulu yaa." Ucapnya dan melambaikan tangannya ke arahku sebelum menutup pintu.

Menatap pintu itu dan aku masih saja kebingungan, apa yang sedang di bicarakan dokter tadi? Ingatlah orang jahat yang ada di sisiku? Siapa? Aku bahkan tidak ingat apapun.

Ucapannya hanya membuatku pusing! Lebih baik makan ini, mencicipinya satu dan sangat enak, kenapa dokter itu tahu aku suka takoyaki.

Eh?

Suka takoyaki? Apa makanan ini kesukaanku?

Aku rasa jika aku tidak terlalu suka akan makanan ini, tapi ada seseorang yang sangat menyukainya, lagi-lagi ingatanku seakan terhalang akan sesuatu, aku tidak bisa mengingatnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mendatangi ruangan dimana kami para pasien akan sering bertemu, suasananya begitu tenang dan sunyi, aneh ada apa? Kenapa semua terlihat muram?

"Oh masih ada juga penghuni di sini." Ucap seorang pria dengan nada bicara yang sangat menyebalkan, dia duduk di sebuah kursi seakan dialah seorang raja.

"Pasien baru ya? Sakit apa?" Ucapku.

"Berbicara lebih sopan padaku." Ucapnya dengan nada marah.

Cih, orang macam apa dia? Aku sudah berbicara dengan sangat baik, tapi malah di anggap tidak sopan.

"Apa ini semacam penyakit gangguan jiwa? Sedikit-sedikit marah, mungkin lebih baik ke rumah sakit jiwa." Ucapku.

Pffff..!

"Jangan tertawa!" Dia pun protes saat pasien lain mendengar ucapanku dan menahan diri mereka untuk tidak tertawa. "Kau, beraninya berbicara seperti itu padaku." Ucapnya dan dia sampai berdiri-menghampiriku hanya untuk meremas kerah bajuku.

 **Bughtt!**

"Arrgg! Sakit!" Teriaknya dan menjauh dariku, aku tidak memukulnya sekuat itu, reaksinya sangat berlebihan.

"Sakura, dia habis operasi usus buntu loh." Ucap salah seorang pasien.

"Benarkah! Ma-maaf!" Ucapku, aku sampai panik, melihat kondisinya dan dia malah mendorongku menjauh.

"Dasar gila!" Teriaknya.

Aku pikir semua pasien akan menjadi temanku, sekarang aku mendapat seorang musuh baru.

 **.**

 **.**

Jadwal pemeriksaan.

"Apa memukul perut orang yang habis operasi usus buntu itu berbahaya?" Tanyaku pada dokter Sasuke.

"Sebaiknya tidak di lakukan, luka operasinya kemungkinan akan terbuka."

Aku tidak melihat ada darah di bajunya, artinya lukanya baik-baik saja, dasar! Itu karena dia terlalu sombong, menganggap dirinya seorang raja dan memperlakukan pasien lain seperti anak buahnya.

"Aku baru pernah melihat para pasien berkelahi di rumah sakit." Ucapnya.

"Ka-kau melihatnya?" Ucapku, malu, aku tidak berkelahi, aku hanya membela diri.

"Aku hanya tidak sengaja melihat kalian, kau membuat pasien habis operasi itu harus di bawa oleh para perawat, aku yakin perutnya sangat sakit."

"Aku tidak peduli, dia bersikap buruk, padahal sama-sama pasien."

"Dia salah satu anak orang kaya raya, mungkin saja karena itu sikapnya seperti itu, lain kali jangan mencari masalah dengannya."

"I-iya aku tahu." Ucapku, aku hanya tidak sengaja melakukannya, lagi pula dia sangat kasar padaku. "Oh ya, kemarin lalu ada seorang dokter wanita datang ke kamarku, katanya kalian berteman, tapi dia terlalu sok akrab denganku, dia bahkan membawakanku takoyaki, katanya aku sangat suka makan itu, dia benar-benar seperti mengenalku, apa ini tidak aneh?" Aku ingin membicarakan hal ini dengan dokter Sasuke, baru saja bertemu dengannya dan sudah seperti orang dekat, dokter itu membuatku curiga.

"Dia hanya ramah pada pasien, jadi jangan terlalu memikirkannya." Ucap Dokter Sasuke.

Dia pun menyimpang banyak rahasia, mataku tertuju pada jari manis dokter Sasuke, aku yakin selama ini dia tidak pernah menggunakan cincin atau perhiasan lainnya, tapi cincin itu seperti cincin nikah, apa dokter Sasuke sudah memiliki istri? Padahal sikapnya selalu manis padaku.

"Dokter apa aku bisa tanya satu hal padamu?" Tanyaku.

"Hn?"

"Apa kau sudah menikah?"

Dokter Sasuke terdiam sejenak dan menatapku, apa pertanyaanku cukup sensitif padanya? Aku terlalu ingin tahu hal pribadi dokter Sasuke.

"Sudah." Ucapnya.

"Heeee...! Kau sudah menikah dan kenapa tertarik padaku!" Ucapku, aku cukup marah mendengar ucapannya ini.

"Kenapa?" Tanyanya, santai.

"Kau sedang selingkuh? Beraninya kau melakukan hal jahat itu pada istrimu."

"Istriku bahkan lupa padaku." Ucapnya dan saat ini aku melihat tatapan sedih dan kecewa disana. Aku jadi merasa tidak enak mengatakan hal tadi, apa aku menyinggungnya?

"Tapi tetap saja kau tidak boleh seperti itu, aku jadi merasa tidak enak."

"Jadi kau tertarik padaku juga?" Ucapnya dan tatapan itu segera berubah, dia terus saja menggodaku.

"Aku tidak mau dengan pria yang telah menikah."

"Meskipun dia adalah jodohmu?"

Jodoh?

Ini sangat konyol, jodoh itu seakan benar ada satu orang dalam hidup ini yang akan menjadi pasanganmu, tapi aku rasa jodoh itu tidak begitu nyata, banyak orang yang selalu mengatakan, aku berjodoh dengannya, saat semua kesenangan dan kebahagiaan berakhir, tidak ada yang bersama lagi, jodoh apanya jika sulit mempertahankan satu perasaan saja?

"Aku tidak ingin membicarakan jodoh, aku tidak mau berjodoh dengan dokter Sasuke."

"Benarkah?" Ucapnya dan menatapku.

Uhk, silau! Aku tahu dia memang sangat-sangat tampan! Hampir seluruh staf dan dokter wanita menyukainya, para pasien pun sangat ingin menjadi salah pasien yang di tanganinya, mereka sampai iri padaku.

"A-aku rasa jadwal pemeriksaan sudah selesai, bisa membiarkanku istirahat?" Ucapku, aku harus segera mengalihkan pembicaraan konyol ini.

"Baiklah. Oh ya, mulai besok kau akan diterapi, ada dokter yang akan menanganimu." Ucapnya.

"Terapi? Kenapa bukan kau saja?" Ucapku.

"Aku rasa kau sudah menolakku tadi." Ucapnya, wajahku sontak memerah.

"Bu-bukan seperti itu!" Protesku.

"Aku hanya bercanda." Dia sampai mengacak-ngacak gemas rambutku. Arrgg! Rambutku berantakan! Dasar dokter gila! "Bagian terapi bukan keahlianku, dokter itu akan membantumu." Ucapnya.

Aku lupa jika dokter Sasuke hanya ahli saraf, mengangguk dan merapikan rambutku yang berantakan, dokter Sasuke kembali mengacaknya sebelum pergi, dia membuatku kesal saja.

Terapi yaa, penyakit apa yang harus menggunakan terapi? Dari sekian banyak opsi, tidak mungkin terapi berjalan atau terapi mengenai tubuh, yang paling cocok denganku hanya terapi jiwa, aku pasti sakit jiwa, ini rumah sakit jiwa yang berkedok rumah sakit umum, aku selalu berpikiran begitu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Normal Pov.**

"Apa maksudmu dengan berbicara seperti itu pada Sakura?" Ucap Sasuke, kali ini dia datang ke ruangan dokter Ino dan terlihat marah.

"Apa? Aku hanya sedang membantunya, metodemu sangat lambat, dia akan semakin melupakan segalanya." Ucap Ino dan tidak senang akan sikap Sasuke padanya.

"Kau sudah puas untuk balas dendam?"

"Aku tidak balas dendam! Aku tahu aku sangat buruk pada Sakura dulu, tapi sekarang aku datang untuk menebus kesalahanku, seharusnya kau mengerti itu, kenapa kau terus berpikiran buruk padaku?"

"Sampai kapan pun akan sulit membuatmu terlihat baik."

"Aku sungguh tulus untuk mengubah sikapku, aku tidak tahan melihatnya, Sakura menderita, dia terus terlihat seperti wanita yang kebingungan akan dirinya sendiri."

"Lain kali jangan datang ke kamarnya lagi, jangan membawakannya apapun, biar aku yang mengurus segalanya, aku salah jika menyuruhmu untuk merawatnya atau mengunjunginya."

"Kau tetap saja tidak bisa percaya padaku, aku hanya ingin kau percaya sediiikiitt saja, sedikit saja, aku juga akan membantumu untuk menyembuhnya Sakura."

"Tidak perlu, kau hanya membuatnya dalam masalah."

"Aku harap kau bisa berbicara lebih baik padaku, jangan marah lagi, aku janji tidak akan membuat sesuatu yang membuat Sakura hilang kendali lagi. Setidaknya kau sudah merasa puas marah padaku, bahkan dengan membatalkan pernikahan secara sepihak."

"Tidak usah mengungkitnya."

"Baik, aku tidak akan mengatakanya lagi." Ucap Ino.

Pria itu sudah keluar dari ruangannya, dia tidak habis pikir jika selalu saja terlihat buruk di hadapan Sasuke, menatap sebuah foto yang di pajang di meja kerjanya.

"Aku bersalah padamu Sakura, bertahun-tahun ini perkembanganmu memburuk, penyakitmu tidak juga sembuh dan keadaanmu terus tidak stabil. Data terakhir kau sampai sesak napas dan seakan-akan hampir mati, obat dan alat apapun dari medis tidak mampu menyembuhkanmu, semuanya hanya bertahan sejenak saja dan kembali lagi membuatmu dalam masalah. Semua keluarga sampai menyalahkanku, aku benar-benar harus menebus kesalahan ini."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ruangan terapi.**

"Tolong agar dia tidak mengamuk." Ucap Sasuke pada seorang dokter.

"Tenang saja, kau ini sedang berbicara pada ahlinya, aku akan menanganinya dengan baik."

"Terima kasih dokter, aku sudah sangat merepotkanmu."

"Tidak apa-apa, Karena Sakura terus berada di rumah sakit, aku jadi sangat hapal padanya, dia selalu rajin menyapa para dokter."

"Aku tahu, dia pun mulai bosan di rumah sakit dan terus mempertanyakan sakit yang di deritanya, aku mulai sulit bertahan pada setiap pertanyaannya."

"Bersabarlah, aku harap dia segera sembuh, jadi jelaskan yang terjadi padaku agar aku mudah melakukan terapi padanya."

"Aku sudah mencoba untuk melakukan cek kesehatan padanya setiap hari, sebelumnya aku sudah menerima data dari dokter Tsunade, keadaan mental Sakura baik-baik saja, dia seperti membangun kepribadiannya yang baru, beberapa kali dia akan kembali menjadi seorang Sakura, setelahnya dia kembali menjadi pasien rumah sakit ini, ini sering terjadi saat dia tertidur, saat itu pun kondisinya aneh, dia menjadi sesak napas, aku sudah membantunya dengan memberi oksigen padanya dan itu sama sekali tidak berefek, aku terus meneriakkan namanya dan dia baru akan sadar, beberapa kali dia terus bermimpi dan setelahnya dia akan lupa semua hal itu, anehnya setiap mimpi itu nyata untuknya, apa yang di mimpikan itu terjadi pada orang lain, tapi saat di mimpi, dia mengatakan jika dialah orang itu, aku sudah mencari semua buku tentang hal ini tapi tidak menemukan apapun untuk menjelaskan kondisi Sakura." Jelas Sasuke.

"Jadi semacam _lucid dream_ akut dan ikut berpengaruh pada mental yang membuatnya sedikit tidak stabil, pemicunya mungkin stres yang berlebihan, data lain nona Sakura, dia mengalami kecelakaan saat di kota Kiri, masa pemulihan yang cukup panjang dan dia sempat mengalami koma yang cukup lama, mungkin selama Sakura koma dia merasakan alam mimpinya adalah dunia nyata, setelah sadar pun dia masih mendapatkan hal yang sama."

"Aku juga beranggapan seperti itu, tapi setiap mimpinya, adalah orang lain yang berada di dunia nyata, apa itu tidak aneh dokter? Ini bukan lagi hanya sebuah _lucid dream_ biasa."

"Jangan-jangan nona Sakura adalah peramal." Ucap dokter itu dan tertawa.

"Dunia medis tidak akan bisa menjelaskan hal semacam itu, aku yakin jika ini hanya karena mental yang terganggu, aku harap dokter bisa membantunya." Ucap Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

update...~

chapter ini tidak ada cluenya XD

jadi bagaimana? sedikit demi sedikit udah ada perkembangan? kali ini author munculkan dokter baru, dokter Tazuna, berharap jika dokter Tazuna akan membuat beberapa hal jadi lebih jelas.

author akan rajin update untuk beberapa hari ke depan, ;) jadi ndak perlu khawatir nunggu lama, XD

oh ya, kalau ada yang baca catatan kecil ini, apa di antara kalian ada penyuka BL (boys lover) atau humu-humu-an? Hanya sekedar tanya.

.

.

See you next chapter.


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **! Don't like Don't Read !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ A DREAM ~**

 **[ Chapter 9 ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah pembicaraan dokter Sasuke dengan dokter Tazuna, dia cukup ahli untuk masalah terapi kejiwaan.

"Akhirnya harus di terapi yaa." Ucap seseorang.

Sasuke menatap tidak sedang dengan dokter berkacamata itu, selalu saja mengucapkan hal yang membuatnya tidak senang.

"Apa maumu?"

"Hey, kau jangan seperti itu, aku ini juga merasa kasihan dengan keadaannya, dulunya kita sangat akrab." Ucap Kabuto, dokter Kabuto, dia adalah dokter ahli jantung.

"Aku harap kau tidak menunjukkan dirimu padanya."

"Aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya selama disini, kau itu tenang saja, lagi pula saat kami bertemu pun dia tidak akan mengingatku, kau saja tak di ingat apalagi aku?" Ucapnya. "Bukannya rumah sakit jiwa lebih membantunya?" Lanjut dokter Kabuto.

"Dia tidak gila, kau beranggapan dia gila?"

"Tidak, tapi jika terus seperti itu akan sangat sulit membuatnya sembuh."

"Aku tidak ingin menempatkannya di rumah sakit jiwa, itu hanya semakin membuatnya kebingungan. Satu hal lagi, jangan sok akrab denganku, aku hanya mau berbicara denganmu karena kau membantu Sakura dulu, jika bukan karena kalian teman, aku tidak akan peduli pada dokter sepertimu." Ucap Sasuke, dingin.

"Bicaramu sungguh kejam, aku kecewa Sakura menyukai pria sepertimu."

Sasuke mengabaikan Kabuto dan beranjak pergi, dia tidak ingin mendengar ucapan dokter itu.

Beberapa hal kembali membuatnya ingat tentang masa lalu, tapi hal itu hanya ingin di lupakan, saat ini kesembuhan Sakura adalah hal yang penting.

 **Ending normal pov.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Membuka mataku dan aku tidak bisa bergerak, apa ini? Aku di ikat di ranjang?

"Perawat! Dokter!" Teriakku, aku tidak mau di ikat seperti ini, apa yang sudah aku lakukan sampai aku di ikat?

Seorang perawat datang dan menanyakan keadaanku. "Anda baik-baik saja nona Sakura?"

"Aku baik-baik saja tapi kenapa harus di ikat?" Tanyaku bingung.

"Ma-maaf, aku harus memanggil dokter Uchiha terlebih dahulu." Ucapnya dan bergegas pergi, kenapa tidak melepaskan ikatanku dulu!

Tenang di atas kasur, aku pasti sudah membuat kesalahan tanpa sadar dan sampai harus di ikat, dokter Sasuke cukup lama datang hingga aku merasa bosan.

"Kau sudah sadar?" Ucapnya, aku hanya terfokus pada wajah dokter Sasuke, ada sebuah plester di pipinya.

"Aku sudah sadar, tapi kenapa aku di ikat? Apa benar aku membuat masalah tanpa sadar?" Tanyaku, khawatir, sebelumnya aku tidak pernah seperti ini.

"Tidak, hanya saja kau akan kabur lagi jadi kau harus ikat." Ucapnya, tapi sepertinya dia sedang berbohong. "Lepaskan ikatannya." Perintah dokter Sasuke pada seorang perawat laki-laki.

Akhirnya terlepas, perawat itu pamit keluar dan dokter Sasuke ingin berbicara denganku.

"Apa masih bermimpi buruk?" Tanyanya, dia selalu menanyakan hal yang sama terus menerus, aku bosan mendengarkannya.

"Aku tidak pernah bermimpi buruk dokter, bisakah kau berhenti untuk menanyakannya?" Ucapku, mengeluh.

"Aku akan terus menanyakan, kadang kau mau berbicara tentang mimpi buruk, dan kapan kau akan berhenti bertanya, kapan kau akan keluar dari rumah sakit? Aku juga bosan mendengarkannya." Ucapnya, dia sedang membalas ucapanku.

"Iya, aku mengerti, aku akan menjalani pengobatanku dengan benar." Ucapku agar dia tidak cerewet lagi. "Wajahmu kenapa?" Tanyaku, penasaran.

"Bukan apa-apa." Ucapnya, dia tidak ingin membahas plester di wajahnya itu. "Bagaimana terapinya?" Tanyanya.

"Terapi? Membosankan, dokter Tazuna malah bercerita tentang desa tempat tinggalnya sebelumnya, aku tidak mengerti dia sedang terapi apa untukku, apa dia dokter ahli jiwa? Aku curiga jika benar mentalku yang tidak beres." Ucapku, aku hanya ingin melihat reaksi dokter Sasuke, lagi-lagi terlihat tenang.

"Tidak apa-apa, lanjutkan lagi terapinya, dia bukan ahli jiwa, tenang saja, ini semacam terapi untuk ketenangan." Ucap dokter Sasuke, dia hanya membuatku tidak berpikiran akan penyakitku ini.

Hanya sebentar saja bertemu dokter Sasuke, dia punya pasien lainnya, hari ini aku ingin bertemu dengan teman-temanku namun hal aneh terjadi, semuanya menatap takut padaku.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanyaku pada salah satunya.

"A-aku baik-baik saja." Ucapnya dan dia terlihat sangat gugup, ada apa?

"Operasimu berjalan lancar?" Tanyaku pada yang lainnya.

"Iya, operasiku lancar dan aku bisa segera pulang." Balasnya dan seperti yang lainnya dia pun terlihat segan padaku.

Mereka tidak begitu lama bersantai dan malah pamit kembali ke kamar mereka, ini sangat aneh, menatap sekitar dan aku bertemu pemuda yang menerima pukulanku, berbalik dan sebaiknya kembali ke kamar, aku harus mendengarkan ucapan dokter Sasuke, jika aku tidak boleh bermasalah dengannya.

"Hey tunggu, apa kau tidak ingin mendengarkanku? Aku akan mengatakan kenapa semuanya terlihat takut padamu." Ucapannya sukses membuatku berhenti.

"Sebelumnya aku minta maaf sudah memukulmu, kau tidak akan mempersulitku kan? Aku tahu kau orang yang cukup berpengaruh." Ucapku, aku tidak boleh punya masalah dengan orang semacam ini.

"Bagaimana yaa, aku sulit memaafkan seseorang, dan lagi dia hampir membuatku harus operasi dua kali."

"Aku sudah minta maaf!" Ucapku, kesal.

"Kau sedang hilang kendali lagi?"

"Aku tidak mengerti."

"Aku sarankan kau harus di rumah sakit jiwa, kenapa harus ada pasien sepertimu di rumah sakit umum ini?" Ucapnya.

Rumah sakit jiwa? Aku harus berada disana?

"Kenapa? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti, tolong jelaskan segalanya." Ucapku.

"Kau mengamuk di lorong rumah sakit, mendorong para perawat dan sengaja mengambil pisau bisturi yang di bawa seorang perawat, kau ingin melukai dirimu sendiri, tapi seorang dokter datang dan kau malah melukainya, butuh 4 perawat laki-laki agar kau bisa dihentikan." Jelasnya.

Jadi apa karena itu aku di ikat di ranjang? Aku mengamuk tanpa sadar? Bagaimana mungkin?

"Aku tidak ingat." Ucapku, aku benar-benar tidak tahu jika aku mengamuk separah itu.

"Jadi kau yakin kau bukan pasien rumah sakit jiwa? Keadaanmu tidak stabil nona."

"Siapa dokter yang aku lukai?" Tanyaku.

"Aku dengar para perawat meneriakan namanya, dokter Uchiha."

Aku kembali mengingat plester di wajah dokter Sasuke, jadi itu perbuatanku? Aku melukainya? Aku benar-benar wanita gila.

"Aku tidak tahu harus berbicara dengan siapa lagi, bisa kah kau menolongku?" Ucapku, hanya dia yang bisa membantuku.

"Untuk apa aku menolongmu? Kau bahkan memukulku." Ucapnya.

Aku mulai menceritakan apa yang terjadi padaku di rumah sakit ini, aku sendiri merasa aneh dan sulit untuk keluar.

"Aku hanya perlu tahu data rekam medicku, hanya itu saja."

"Data rekam medic pasien bukannya hak milik sendiri? Seharusnya kau bisa mengetahui data rekam medicmu."

"Aku sudah mencarinya dan data rekam medicku tidak bisa di akses oleh seorang perawat, katanya hanya bisa di akses oleh kepala rumah sakit."

"Aku jadi penasaran, kau ini sebenarnya pasien apa sampai di buat khusus."

"Jadi kau bisa menolongku? Apapun imbalannya akan aku lakukan." Ucapku, hanya ini satu-satunya cara agar aku mengetahui segalanya.

"Imbalan? Kau yakin ingin bekerja sama dengan orang sepertiku?"

"Tentu! Aku ingin segera keluar dari rumah sakit ini." Tegasku.

"Baiklah, aku tidak menyangka gadis kasar sepertimu mau memohon pertolongan padaku, aku akan mengabarimu jika aku berhasil menemukan data rekam medicmu."

"Terima kasih, sekali lagi terima kasih." Ucapku, aku sungguh beruntung bertemu dengannya meskipun di awal sikapnya buruk.

"Oh ya, namaku Kiba, Inuzuka Kiba." Ucapnya, memperkenalkan diri.

"Namaku Sakura, Haruno Sakura." Ucapku.

Setelah berbicara dengannya, aku harus mencari dokter Sasuke, aku harus meminta maaf padanya dan bertanya padanya, kenapa dia bohong tentang luka di wajahnya.

Berdiri di depan pintu ruangannya, mengetuk beberapa kali dan seseorang berjalan keluar, dia bukan dokter Sasuke, seorang dokter yang menggunakan kacamata.

"Sakura, kenapa kau ada sini?" Ucapnya dengan nada akrab, semua dokter mungkin memang mengenalku.

"Aku mencari dokter Sasuke." Ucapku.

Aku bisa melihat dokter Sasuke bergegas berjalan ke arah pintu dan seperti menyuruh dokter berkacamata itu untuk pergi, menatapnya sekilas dan dia tersenyum ramah kepadaku.

"Seharusnya kau memanggilku ke ruanganmu, bukan seperti ini, seorang pasien tidak boleh ke ruangan dokter." Tegur dokter Sasuke.

"Maaf, aku hanya sangat ingin bertemu denganmu." Ucapku, dia terus saja marah padaku.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya.

"Aku minta maaf sudah menyerangmu, apa itu sakit?" Tanyaku dan menatap ke arah plester itu.

"Dari mana kau tahu hal itu?"

"Banyak pasien yang melihatku kemarin." Ucapku, aku sedikit berbohong, jika bukan Kiba yang mengatakannya, aku sendiri tidak tahu.

" _Bagaimana para pasien memberitahukannya? Aku sudah menyuruh para pasien untuk tidak mengatakan kebenarannya kepada Sakura." Pikir Sasuke._

"Dokter Sasuke?" Panggilku, dia hanya melamun.

"Mungkin kau hanya lelah." Ucapnya, itu tidak sesuai dengan apa yang aku ingin harapkan.

"Sebenarnya sejak awal aku sudah mulai curiga, dokter Sasuke, aku yakin ada seseorang di balik keadaanku ini, aku pasti pasien yang lebih cocok di rumah sakit jiwa, tapi aku terus berada di rumah sakit ini dan tidak tahu mengidap penyakit apa, data _rekam medic_ ku tak bisa di akses, aku bahkan baru tahu jika aku mengamuk untuk bunuh diri, ini hal yang sangat ganjil, dokter jika kau benar-benar seorang dokter, kau tidak akan berbohong padaku 'kan? Aku yakin kau sudah mengatakan sumpah doktermu, apa kau akan berbicara jujur padaku?" Ucapku, aku terus berharap agar semua hal yang tidak aku ketahui menjadi lebih jelas.

"Kembali ke kamarmu." Ucapnya.

Aku sudah mengatakan segalanya dan dia hanya menyuruhku untuk kembali ke kamar.

"Aku tidak akan kembali ke kamar jika aku tidak mengetahui semuanya!" Tegasku.

"Aku akan memberimu obat penenang jika kau seperti ini lagi, turuti kata-kataku Sakura." Ancamnya.

Tanpa ucapan apapun aku kembali ke kamarku, aku tidak ingin berbicara dengannya lagi, aku tidak akan percaya dengannya lagi, dia terus berbohong padaku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bagaimana perasaanmu hari ini Sakura?" Tanya dokter Tazuna.

"Uhm... tenang dan membosankan." Ucapku.

"Aku merasa gagal jadi seorang dokter." Ucapnya dan sengaja bersikap seperti itu, aku tahu dia hanya ingin aku lebih merespon ucapannya.

"Aku akan bekerja sama dengan dokter, tapi katakan dengan jujur, apa dokter Tazuna psikiater?" Ucapku.

Dia hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak, atau aku salah menebak, mungkin saja dia bukan dokter dan malah pasien juga.

"Ya benar, aku dokter psikiater, tapi tenang saja, kau bukan orang gila nona Sakura, mungkin hanya beberapa hal yang perlu aku bantu." Ucapnya, tapi tetap saja tidak meyakinkan, dokter Sasuke lagi-lagi berbohong padaku, kataknya dia bukan ahli jiwa. Nanti setelah aku mendapat informasi dari Kiba aku akan mengamuk pada rumah sakit ini, beraninya menaruh orang gila sepertiku di rumah sakit. Aku harus bersabar hingga Kiba mendapat informasi tentangku.

"Aku yakin jika aku gila." Ucapku.

"Pertama, tidak ada orang gila yang mengaku dirinya gila, dan kedua, kau waras, bahkan berbicara denganku, jika orang gila, akan sangat sulit berinteraksi dengan mereka." Jelas dokter Tazuna.

"Jika seperti itu, apa dokter bisa menjelaskannya? Kenapa aku mencoba bunuh diri tanpa sadar? Bukannya itu perilaku menyimpang? Aku pasti sudah tidak waras ingin mengakhiri hidupku." Ucapku, aku jadi takut mengetahui hal ini, untuk apa aku bunuh diri?

"Hal itu wajar di saat tekanan dan stres yang memuncak, bukan karena kau gila, orang gila pun tidak berniat menghabisi dirinya sendiri."

Aku akan kalah jika berargumen dengan ahlinya, tapi semua itu benar juga, jika aku gila, haa...~ ini hanya membuatku pusing.

"Jadi apa aku bisa sembuh atau aksi anehku tidak akan terjadi lagi?" Tanyaku, khawatir, aku tidak ingin tiba-tiba mati konyol saat tidak sadar.

"Tergantung bagaimana kau menguasi dirimu, sekarang itu terlalu jauh, hari ini mari kita bercerita saja." Ucapnya, lagi-lagi dia akan bercerita hal membosankan, selain desa tempat tinggalnya, apalagi yang akan di ceritakannya? Aku sangat ingin tahu bagaimana sistem terapi ini akan segera berakhir.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dua kali seminggu akan terapi, dan setiap hari bertemu Sasuke, rutinitas yang mulai aku jalani dan semakin hari semakin membuatku jenuh, aku ingin keluar, setidaknya pergi ke sesuatu tempat, aku sangat bosan di rumah sakit ini, teman-temanku yang lain setelah kasus aksi bunuh diriku dan melukai dokter Sasuke, mereka jadi takut padaku dan beberapa dari mereka tidak ingin bertemu denganku hingga mereka keluar dari rumah sakit ini, sejujurnya ini membuatku sedih, aku jadi tidak enak untuk berbicara dengan yang lainnya, tapi masih ada Kiba meskipun dia orang yang cukup menyebalkan, semua ucapannya terdengar seperti sedang menyombongkan diri.

"Anggap saja kita sedang berbicara santai, ini buku bergambar yang bagus, kau bisa melihat-melihatnya." Ucap Kiba, untuk apa dia memberiku buku bergambar yang besar ini?

"Aku bukan anak kecil!" Protesku.

"Buka dulu dan jangan terlalu senang, bisa saja ada yang mengawasimu saat ini, aku yakin kau bukan pasien yang biasa-biasa saja, bahkan datamu harus di sembunyikan, ini sangat aneh." Uca Kiba.

Aku harap apa yang aku pikirkan sama dengan apa yang tengah di pikirkannya, membuka buku itu perlahan, tapi tidak terlalu membukanya lebar, di sana ada catatan kecil yang sudah di print dan sengaja di selipkan dalam buku itu, aku mulai membaca nama data rekam medic ini, jadi dia berhasil mendapatkannya? Orang yang banyak uang tidak ada yang mustahil baginya.

 **Nama : Yamanaka Sakura.**

Aku sangat terkejut dengan nama yang tertera pada data rekam medic itu, kenapa mereka menuliskan marga 'Yamanaka'? Aku merasa tidak pernah mengganti marga.

"Apa kau tidak salah memperkenalkan diri padaku saat itu?" Ucap Kiba, menatap ke arahnya, dia pun menatap bingung kepadaku. "Kenapa kau terkejut seperti itu? Kau mungkin sedang keliru." Tambahnya.

"Aku tidak mungkin salah, margaku Haruno." Ucapku.

"Kau ini sangat aneh." Ucap Kiba.

Mengabaikan pemuda itu, sekarang aku harus tahu seluruh data rekam medicku ini.

 **Riwayat status : ...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

update.

jadi dokter berkacamata itu adalah dokter Kabuto yaa dan pria yang usus buntu dan habis kena bogem sakura itu adalah Kiba. oh akhirnya Sakura akan tahu yang sebenarnya, uhmm,,,? kita lihat saja next chapternya, apa benar Sakura ini adalah Yamanaka Sakura atau Haruno Sakura?

terima kasih untuk jawabannya dari pertanyaan di catatan kecil saya, author tidak melarang dengan jawaban apapun, kalian bebas berpendapat. :)

.

.

See you next chapter.


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **! Don't like Don't Read !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ A DREAM ~**

 **[ Chapter 10 ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nama : Yamanaka Sakura.**

Aku sangat terkejut dengan nama yang tertera pada data rekam medic itu, kenapa mereka menuliskan marga 'Yamanaka'? Aku merasa tidak pernah mengganti marga.

"Apa kau tidak salah memperkenalkan diri padaku saat itu?" Ucap Kiba, menatap ke arahnya, dia pun menatap bingung kepadaku. "Kenapa kau terkejut seperti itu? Kau mungkin sedang keliru." Tambahnya.

"Aku tidak mungkin salah, margaku Haruno." Ucapku.

"Kau ini sangat aneh." Ucap Kiba.

Mengabaikan pemuda itu, sekarang aku harus tahu seluruh data rekam medicku ini.

 **Riwayat status :**

"Waktunya pemeriksaan dan kau berada disini."

Terkejut, segera menutup buku itu dan menatap ke depan.

"Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu? Seharusnya kau sedang berada di kamarmu dan tidak berkeliaran." Ucap dokter Sasuke.

"Ti-tidak, aku akan segera kembali ke kamar." Ucapku, pamit pada Kiba dan pergi.

Berjalan lebih dulu dan bergegas masuk, menyimpan buku bergambar itu dengan baik di laci mejaku, aku tidak ingin dokter Sasuke menanyakan buku itu.

"Kau jadi akrab dengan pemuda yang sudah kau pukul?" Ucapnya.

"Kami tidak akrab, hanya saja setelah kasus aku mengamuk tidak jelas itu, teman-temanku jadi menjauh, mereka sangat takut padaku, mereka sudah tahu aku ini gila, makanya lebih baik tidak dekat lagi." Ucapku dan menatap dokter Sasuke, dia malah menatap tajam padaku, seakan marah akan ucapanku tadi. "Baiklah, aku tidak gila." Lanjutku, aku hanya tidak ingin membuatnya marah, beberapa hari yang lalu, dia berbicara tidak senang padaku, dia sampai mengancam akan memberiku suntikan penenang jika aku terus membangkang padanya, setelah itu, aku jadi takut padanya.

"Maaf, jika ucapanku saat itu membuatmu tidak senang, aku hanya ingin kau mendengarkan ucapanku." Ucapnya, dia seperti tahu apa yang aku pikirkan.

Aku ingin pemeriksaan ini cepat selesai dan kembali membaca rekam medicku, memikirkan nama margaku yang berbeda dengan apa yang aku ingat selama ini, Yamanaka, bukannya itu marga dari dokter yang terlihat seperti orang blasteran? Kenapa aku satu marga dengannya? Apa ini yang membuatnya jadi sangat akrab denganku? Aku dan dokter Yamanaka adalah keluarga?

"Apa dokter Yamanaka punya saudara?" Tanyaku pada dokter Sasuke, kegiatan pemeriksaannya telah selesai.

Dokter Sasuke tidak menjawab apapun dan hanya menatapku saja.

"Kenapa menanyakan dokter Yamanaka?" Tanyanya balik.

"Hanya ingin tahu saja." Ucapku, aku tidak ingin dia mengetahui aku sedang mencari informasi dari margaku.

"Dia tidak punya saudara, dokter Yamanaka anak tunggal." Ucapnya.

Jika dokter Yamanaka anak tunggal, apa kami sepupu? Atau hanya hubungan keluarga saja? Aku sangat ingin tahu segalanya.

"Jangan memikirkan hal aneh lagi." Tegur dokter Sasuke, beranjak dari tempat duduknya, memegang kaki jasnya sebelum pergi.

"Sejujurnya aku sangat jenuh, apa kita bisa keluar lagi? Aku ingin keluar bersama dokter Sasuke, terserah, kemana saja, asal bisa jalan-jalan sebentar." Ucapku, aku ingin dokter Sasuke kembali mengabulkan permintaanku, sebelumnya kami pernah keluar bersama, keluar? "Apa kita memang pernah keluar dari rumah sakit ini?" Tanyaku.

Dokter Sasuke kembali duduk dan menatapku, menggenggam kedua tanganku, ini membuatku terkejut.

"Jadi kau lupa jika kita pernah keluar? Kau yang meminta ijin saat itu." Ucapnya.

"I-iya, aku rasa, ki-kita pernah keluar." Ucapku, merasa sedikit tidak nyaman saat tangan pria itu menggenggam tanganku dan menatap intens padaku.

"Kau terus melupakan banyak hal." Ucapnya.

Terdiam dan menatap dokter Sasuke, hari ini wajahnya terlihat berbeda, aku baru benar-benar menatap wajah pria ini, meskipun selalu menutupi apapun dengan wajah dinginnya, dia terlihat lelah, sangat lelah, pekerjaan sebagai dokter itu sangat merepotkan yaa, mungkin saja.

"Dokter Sasuke, kau seharusnya lebih banyak beristirahat." Saranku.

"Akhir-akhir ini aku sulit untuk tertidur di malam hari." Ucapnya.

"Kenapa? Apa dokter Sasuke insomnia?"

"Tidak, hanya saja, saat tertidur, aku memimpikan banyak hal yang aneh, aku jadi takut untuk tertidur dan terus terjaga sepanjang hari."

Dokter Sasuke sangat aneh, dia juga punya rasa takut dari mimpi, aku pikir hanya anak kecil saja yang punya kebiasaan takut seperti itu, sedikit bergeser dari atas ranjangku dan menepuk-nepuk atas ranjangku.

"Tidurlah, aku akan membangunkanmu." Ucapku, aku rasa dia perlu istirahat.

Sebuah senyum tipis di wajahnya. "Kau ingin aku tidur bersamamu?"

"A-apa! Dasar dokter mesum! Aku hanya memberimu tempat untuk tidur, kenapa memikirkan hal lain!" Protesku, wajahku sampai merona, apa dia tengah menggodaku?

"Tenang saja, aku akan istirahat, sekarang jadwal pemeriksaanku sudah selesai." Ucapnya dan pergi.

Dia melupakan permintaanku, aku ingin keluar jalan-jalan.

Pintu kamarku sudah tertutup, bergegas mengambil buku bergambar itu dan kembali membaca data rekam medicku, aku harus tahu hal lainnya selain nama asliku.

Eh?

Tidak ada!

Membolak-balikkan buku itu dan mencari di setiap lembarannya, hilang! Catatan itu hilang! Bagaimana bisa! Aku jelas-jelas masih melihatnya tadi sebelum membawanya masuk ke kamarku. Segera mencarinya di dalam kamar ini dan aku tidak menemukan apapun, selain nama asli saja, aku tidak sempat membaca yang lainnya, dokter Sasuke sudah berada di hadapanku tadi. Bergegas keluar dan mungkin saja terjatuh.

"Mencari apa Sakura?" Tanya seorang perawat padaku.

"A-aku tadi menjatuhkan sebuah surat." Bohongku.

"Jangan sampai _cleaning servis_ sudah membersihkannya, coba tanya pada mereka." Saran perawat itu, berterima kasih padanya dan mencoba menanyakan pada _cleaning servis._

Aku sudah mencarinya hingga sore hari, bertanya pada _cleaning servis_ pun mereka tak menemukan kertas itu, data itu benar-benar tidak ada dan aku kelelahan sendirian, kenapa sampai hilang? Ini benar-benar buruk. Apa aku bertanya saja pada dokter Yamanaka itu? Dia pasti akan tahu sesuatu, tidak mungkin dia langsung akrab denganku jika benar kami ini adalah keluarga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Melirik sepanjang lorong rumah sakit, aku yakin dokter Yamanaka akan lewat di sini, beberapa perawat mengatakan ruangannya berada di sebelah sana, jika aku berdiri disini, dia akan melewati area ini, aku cukup beruntung, dokter Yamanaka baru saja datang dan melewati lorong ini.

"Dokter, aku ingin berbicara denganmu." Cegatku, dia sempat melihatku dan seperti tidak ingin menyapa.

"Berbicara apa?" Ucapnya, hari ini dia terlihat aneh, seakan canggung padaku, sangat berbeda saat kami pertama kali bertemu.

"Apa kita ini adalah keluarga?" Tanyaku, aku bisa melihat tatapan itu, dokter Yamanaka terlihat sangat terkejut.

"A-apa maksudmu?" Ucapnya, gugup, aku semakin curiga padanya.

"Aku hanya bertanya saja, jika mungkin kita ini keluarga." Ucapku.

"Mungkin kau hanya merasakan perasaan familiar, seperti pernah melihatku." Ucapnya, mencoba terlihat tenang.

Dokter Yamanaka berusaha berbohong, aku tahu dia ingin menutupi sesuatu dariku, tapi jika benar kami ini keluarga, ada masalah apa sampai aku harus tetap di rumah sakit dan baru kali ini dokter Yamanaka menampakkan wajahnya, seharusnya sejak aku berada di rumah sakit yang super membosankan ini, dia harus datang menjengukku.

"Dokter Ino." Panggil seseorang, aku tahu suara ini.

"A-aku tidak mengatakan apapun, permisi." Ucap dokter Yamanaka, sikapnya berubah menjadi aneh, dia seperti takut pada dokter Sasuke dan buru-buru pergi.

"Apa yang kalian sedang bicarakan?" Kali ini dokter Sasuke berbicara padaku, aku tidak suka saat dia menatap tajam seperti itu, apa begitu caranya untuk meminta jawaban jujur dariku?

"Aku hanya bertanya, kenapa dia tidak menjengukku lagi?" Bohongku.

"Dokter Ino sangat sibuk di ruang operasi, dia tidak ada waktu menjenguk pasien yang tidak bisa tenang di kamarnya." Sindirnya.

Menyebalkan, mengabaikan dokter Sasuke dan berjalan pergi, akhir-akhir ini aku jadi tidak suka akan sikapnya padaku, sikap manisnya hanya sebentar saja, selebihnya terkesan buruk.

"Jika kau ingin keluar, kau akan kemana?" Ucap dokter Sasuke.

Langkahku terhenti dan berbalik ke arahnya. "Apa yang dokter katakan?" Tanyaku, apa aku tidak salah dengar? Itu seperti ajakan keluar.

"Aku tidak ingin mengulang kalimatku." Ucapnya dan malah pergi dariku.

Bergegas ke arahnya dan merangkul lengan pria yang sebenarnya sangat tinggi ini, aku hanya sebatas bahunya saja.

"Sungguh, kita akan keluar!" Ucapku, antusias.

"Aku sibuk, tidak ada waktu." Ucapnya, cuek, kenapa dia cepat sekali berubah pikiran?

"Aku mau! Aku mau! Ayolah dokter Sasuke." Bujukku, aku ingin keluar, meskipun hanya sebentar saja.

"Mungkin sekitar dua minggu lagi kita bisa keluar." Ucapnya dan segera melepaskan rangkulanku, dia hanya sedang memancingku saja, baru membuat merasa tinggi, sekarang di jatuhkan.

"Kau hanya mempermainkanku." Ucapku.

"Aku harus pergi hari ini."

"Pergi?"

"Hn, selama dua minggu ini aku harus keluar untuk sebuah perjalanan studi tur."

"Kau masih belajar?"

"Tidak, hanya untuk menambah pengetahuan saja. Jadi selama dua minggu aku tidak akan ada."

Anehnya aku merasa sedih mendengarnya akan pergi dan cukup lama, dua minggu tidak akan bertemu dengannya, rumah sakit ini saja sudah membosankan, tanpanya, aku harus berbicara dengan siapa? Siapa yang akan membawakanku kue enak setiap hari?

"Jadi siapa yang akan menggantikanmu?"

"Sementara waktu, kau akan di rawat dokter Tazuna, sekalian kau bisa terapi." Ucapnya.

Mendengar namanya saja aku sudah membayangkan akan mati kebosanan karena semua ceritanya.

"Apa tidak ada dokter lain? Setidaknya jangan dokter Tazuna, dia membosankan."

"Hanya dia yang punya pasien sedikit dan bisa menambah pasien sementara ini."

Apa tidak ada alasan lain?

"Baiklah." Ucapku, pasrah.

"Aku akan cepat kembali jika semuanya telah selesai." Ucapnya dan sebuah usapan lembut pada puncuk kepalaku.

Menepis tangannya. "Ja-jangan lakukan itu!" Panikku, sekarang kami sedang tidak berada di kamarku dan dokter Sasuke seenaknya melakukan hal itu, apa dia tidak tahu jika fansnya itu buuaaanyak, apalagi para perawat, mereka bisa memusuhiku dan tidak menjadi teman berbicara lagi, aku tidak ingin menjadi orang yang di asingkan sendiri di rumah sakit ini, cukup teman-temanku yang pasien lainnya menjauh, kecuali Kiba, oh ya, aku melupakan pemuda menyebalkan itu.

"Cepatlah kembali dan bawakan aku kue yang enak, dah." Ucapku dan beranjak darinya, aku harus menemui Kiba agar bisa meminta kembali rekam medicku yang baru.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Normal Pov.**

 **Tok tok tok**

"Masuk." Ucap Ino, menatap ke arah pintu dan Sasuke yang tengah memasuki ruangannya.

"Sakura berbohong padaku, jadi katakan apa yang kalian bicarakan tadi." Ucap Sasuke.

"Dia menanyakan apa kami ini keluarga?" Ucap Ino, jika dia berbohong Sasuke akan cepat mengetahuinya.

"Apa dia mengingatmu?"

"Tidak, sepertinya dia hanya sedang memastikan sesuatu."

"Aku yakin karena ini dia menanyakannya, apa kau yang memberikannya?" Ucap Sasuke dan menaruh sebuah kertas di atas meja Ino, gadis itu membacanya dan sangat terkejut dengan kertas itu.

"Ini data rekam medic Sakura."

"Aku menemukannya tergeletak di depan pintu kamar Sakura. Apa ini caramu untuk membuatnya segera ingat?"

"Apa? Kau menuduhku? Aku tidak melakukannya, meskipun aku sangat ingin Sakura segera mengingatnya, aku tetap tidak akan melakukan cara ini."

"Aku tidak percaya padaku, sebelumnya kau melakukannya dan apa hasilnya, dia hampir bunuh diri." Ucap Sasuke dan tatapannya terlihat sangat marah.

"Aku tahu, aku salah, dia bahkan melukaimu, tapi sungguh, bukan aku yang memberikan data rekam medic Sakura."

"Data itu sengaja di buat privasi, tidak sembarangan ID staf yang bisa mengakses datanya, bagaimana mungkin data itu ada, apa bergerak sendiri?"

"Meskipun kau tidak percaya, aku bersumpah jika bukan aku yang melakukannya."

"Jika kau ingin aku percaya, segera urus surat pindah dari rumah sakit ini, Sakura akan lebih tenang tanpamu." Ucap Sasuke dan beranjak pergi.

Tangan Ino mengepal, merobek-robek data rekam medic itu, dia tidak mengerti bagaimana mungkin hal yang sudah lama berlalu terus di ungkit hingga membuat hidupnya tidak bisa tenang, dia sudah melakukan apapun untuk menebus kesalahannya di masa lalu, tapi tetap saja, tatapan Sasuke seakan penuh dendam dan benci padanya.

"Jadi siapa sekarang yang membalas dendam? Menuduhku membalas dendam, tapi dia pun tidak sadar akan dirinya." Ucap Ino, wajahnya tertunduk sedih.

 **Ending Normal Pov.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

update...~

hari ini baru bisa update, seharusnya kemarin-kemarin udah update tapi karena kesehatan author sedang buruk, yaa, mungkin akibat musim yang nggk stabil, jadi hanya bisa update "A dream" dulu dan akan cukup lambat update *hiks*

cuma mau sampaikan itu saja,

.

.

see you next chapter...~


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **! Don't like Don't Read !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ A DREAM ~**

 **[ Chapter 11 ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini aku akan mencari Kiba lagi, dia pasti punya salinan dari data rekam medicku, tapi.

"Maaf, tuan Inuzuka sudah keluar kemarin, dia sudah sembuh dan telah selesai menjalani perawatannya." Ucap seorang perawat kepadaku.

Kiba sudah keluar! Sia-sia, aku tidak bisa mendapat data rekam medicku lagi, hanya dia yang bisa membantuku dan dia sudah tidak berada di rumah sakit, kenapa dia tidak pamit padaku jika akan pulang? Atau dia masih menganggapku musuhnya, padahal aku juga punya janji untuk membalas kebaikannya.

Kembali ke kamar, seorang perawat baru saja keluar dari kamarku.

"Nona Sakura, dokter Tazuna meminta ada ke ruangannya." Ucap perawat itu, dia datang untuk mencariku.

"Iya, aku akan kesana". Ucapku.

Demi kesembuhan dan cepat keluar dari rumah sakit ini, aku harus rajin bertemu dokter Tazuna dan melakukan terapi, berharap dia tidak menceritakan hal yang membosankan lagi.

"Silahkan masuk Sakura, aku sudah menunggumu." Ucapnya, senang, tapi aku sama sekali tidak senang.

"Dokter, bisakah kau mengubah metodemu, ini sangat membosankan." Ucapku, aku ingin mengeluh kepadanya.

"Benarkah? Aku pikir semua ceritaku akan berkesan padamu."

"Berkesan apanya? Cerita tentang desa, kota kuno, tempat-tempat yang sering anda kunjungi, itu sangat membosankan, bisakah tidak bercerita hal itu lagi?" Ucapku, aku mohon, ceritakan hal lain saja yang tidak membosankan.

"Ini sedikit menarik, kau masih mengingat setiap ceritaku, bahkan cerita pertama kali bertemu."

"Aku ingat semuanya hingga tidak bisa lepas dari pikiranku." Ucapku dan menatap malas padanya.

"Jadi masalahmu sekarang hanya tak ingat identitas dirimu." Ucap dokter Tazuna dan aku mengangguk cepat. "Baiklah, sekarang kita ubah metodenya, kali ini aku ingin kau berbaring di ranjang dan lebih rileks." Ucapnya dan memintaku berbaring.

Mengikuti ucapan Tazuna, aku senang metodenya sudah berubah, jadi apa yang akan di lakukannya?

"Aku akan mencoba membuatmu yang membuka sendiri pikiranmu."

"Apa ada hal semacam itu?" Tanyaku.

"Tentu ada, jadi anggap saja kau sedang santai, jangan tegang dan rilekskan tubuhmu, bernapaslah perlahan."

Mengikuti setiap ucapan dokter Tazuna, rileks dan bernapas perlahan, menutup mataku dan dokter Tazuna mulai memberikan beberapa pengarahan, aku tetap tidak boleh membuka mataku selama sesi ini, aku harus lebih tenang.

Selama menutup mata, dokter Tazuna memintaku membayangkan diriku sendiri, aku kesulitan membayangkan diriku, yang muncul adalah orang lain, anak kecil, rambut _softpink_ pendek dan warna mata itu sama denganku.

"Apa yang kau lihat Sakura?" Tanya dokter Tazuna.

"Anak kecil, berambut _softpink_ pendek, aku tidak mengenalnya." Ucapku.

"Tanya padanya, siapa dia?"

Aku bertanya padanya dan dia hanya terdiam, wajahnya terlihat sedih dan terus menatap ke arahku.

" _Jangan ingat padaku."_

Akhirnya dia berbicara, tapi mengucapkan hal berbeda, kenapa aku tidak boleh ingat padanya?

"Kenapa?" Tanyaku, aku harus tahu siapa dia.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaanku, gadis kecil itu berlari, dia berlari cukup cepat, dia menjauh dariku, mengikutinya, aku tidak boleh membiarkannya pergi, aku rasa jika dia mengetahui segalanya, bahkan tentang siapa aku sebenarnya.

Langkahku terhenti, tiba-tiba kobaran api menghalangiku, aku tidak bisa menjangkau gadis itu, dia terus berlari memasuki api yang besar itu, terasa begitu panas, panas sekali, aku tidak bisa di sini, aku harus pergi, anehnya kemana pun aku pergi semuanya terbakar, aku akan terbakar jika terus berada disini.

"Ahhh! Aku akan terbakar! Panasss! Panaas! Siapa saja tolong aku!" Teriakku.

Aku mendengar suara tawa anak kecil, tawa itu menggema di manapun, menutupi telingaku, aku tidak ingin mati di sini, kenapa tidak ada siapapun yang menolongku, kenapa?

"Sakura?"

Membuka mataku, i-ini dimana?

"Woi, Sakura! Kau tidak mendengarkanku?" Teriak seseorang, menatap ke arahnya, dia, siapa? "Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu, kau ini aneh sekali, menutup kupingmu di tengah jalan, cepat pergi, nanti dosen _killer_ itu marah jika kita terlambat." Ucapnya.

Dia sampai menarikku pergi, dosen _killer_? Apa aku sedang kuliah? Apa ini mimpi? Aku benar-benar bingung, sejenak aku berada di kobaran api, dokter Tazuna! Dimana dokter Tazuna? Aku yakin sedang bersamanya di ruangannya, dia sedang melakukan terapi kepadaku, kenapa malah seperti ini?

"Sakura, jika kau melamun terus seperti itu, aku jadi khawatir, kau jadi aneh." Ucapnya. Menatap baik-baik pemuda itu, tunggu, aku pernah bertemu dengannya, apa dia.

"Dokter Kabuto?" Ucapku.

"Apa? Hahaha, kau ini ada-ada saja, aku belum jadi dokter, kita masih mahasiswa, kenapa kau cepat sekali memanggil dengan gelarku nanti." Ucapnya.

Tidak-tidak, aku bukan hanya asal memanggil nama dan gelarnya, dokter berkacamata ini pernah keluar dari ruangan dokter Sasuke, bagaimana aku bisa tahu namanya? Dia tidak pernah memperkenalkan dirinya, saat itu pun dia berbicara seperti sangat akrab denganku.

"Cepatlah!" Ucapnya, dia menarikku untuk bergegas mendatangi sebuah kelas, kami ada di sebuah universitas jurusan kedokteran, apa aku calon dokter? Calon dokter dan malah berakhir dirumah sakit?

Kami masuk sebelum dosen yang katanya dosen _killer_ masuk, Kabuto sampai bernapas lega, aku tidak tahu dosen ini benar-benar galak, kelasnya begitu sunyi saat dia masuk.

Pelajaran yang cukup penting aku terima hari ini, semua ini membuatku bingung, aku harus terapi, tapi kenapa berada disini?

"I-ini dimana?" Tanyaku setelah kegiatan perkuliahan selesai.

"Hey, jangan bercanda Sakura, kau ini sedang pura-pura lupa ingatan?" Ucapnya dan menatap bingung padaku.

"A-aku sungguh tidak tahu dimana." Ucapku.

"Sudah jangan bercanda lagi, ayo pergi makan, aku lapar, mungkin kau juga lapar jadi seperti ini, jika sudah makan kau pasti akan ingat segalanya." Ucapnya.

Dia kembali mengajakku pergi, kampus ini sangat luas, dia mengajakku di sebuah restoran, kami bisa makan banyak disini dan harganya sangat murah.

"Kau mau pesan apa?" Tanyanya.

"Aku pesan nasi goreng saja." Ucapku.

"Aku juga sama." Ucapnya pada seorang pelayan. "Kau hari ini tiba-tiba aneh, berhenti di jalan dan menutup kupingmu, sekarang kau menanyakan tempat ini, apa kau sedang amnesia tiba-tiba?" Ucapnya padaku.

"Ti-tidak, aku hanya sedikit- ah, anggap saja tadi aku sedikit melamun." Ucapku, aku tidak ingin dia menanyakan hal aneh lagi.

Jika benar, aku ini seorang mahasiswa, membuka tasku, aku pasti punya tanda pengenal, membuka sebuah dompet, semoga ini milikku, menemukan kartu mahasiswa dan juga tanda kependudukan.

"Kenapa melihat kartumu itu." Tanyanya.

"Aku pikir aku menjatuhkannya, ternyata ada di dompet." Bohongku.

Nama yang tertera adalah Haruno Sakura, jadi benar ini adalah namaku, mahasiswa kedokteran kampus Z, aku berada di kota Kiri, kartu pendudukku menuliskan hal yang sama, ada sejumlah uang yang cukup banyak di dompet, beberapa kartu kredit, dan tidak ada hal lain lagi, bahkan sebuah foto pun tak ada, mencari ponselku, mungkin saja ponsel bisa menjelaskan apapun.

"Kau ini sibuk sekali." Tegur Kabuto.

"Aku hanya mengecek benda-benda pentingku, aku selalu terburu-buru ke kampus." Bohongku lagi, aku harap dia tidak curiga, aku seperti pencuri yang sedang menggeledah tas seseorang.

Di ponsel pun tidak ada hal aneh, semua biasa saja, foto di galery, ada beberapa foto, semua mungkin foto mahasiswa di fakultasku. Mengecek nomer kontak, aku tidak tahu siapa saja di nomer ini.

"Dokter Kabuto, ma-maksudku, Kabuto, aku hanya ingin berbicara padamu, tapi aku harap kau tidak menganggapku gila, sejujurnya saat tadi, aku benar-benar melupakan segalanya, aku lupa jika aku seorang mahasiswa dan aku lupa mengenalmu, bisakah kau menceritakan segalanya?" Ucapku.

Kabuto semakin bingung menatapku, dia pikir aku sedang gila sekarang.

"Apa mau ke rumah sakit? kita bisa periksa keadaanmu di rumah sakit kampus." Sarannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, hanya lupa." Ucapku, aku tidak ingin ke rumah sakit, aku muak ke rumah sakit.

"Ja-jadi apa yang kau ingin ketahui?" Tanyanya.

Kabuto mulai menceritakan bagaimana kami bertemu, pertemuan kami hanya karena satu kelompok saat penerimaan murid baru. Selebihnya karena sering bersama, kami jadi lebih akrab sebagai teman di fakultas kedokteran, ada beberapa teman lagi, tapi hanya Kabuto yang selalu bersama denganku, selain itu tidak ada hal yang ingin aku ketahui lagi, Kabuto mengatakan jika aku tinggal sendirian, jadi dia tidak pernah bertemu dengan keluargaku, margaku Haruno Sakura, tapi kenapa saat di data rekam medic, margaku Yamanaka? Aku cukup bingung, menatap sekitar, dan apa ini mimpi?

Mencubit pipiku, ah, sakit.

"Selain lupa, apa lagi? Kenapa mencubit pipimu sendiri? Kau pikir kau sedang bermimpi?" Ucap Kabuto dan tatapan aneh itu terus mengarah padaku.

"Tidak, abaikan apa yang aku lakukan." Ucapku.

Setelah makan bersama, kami berpisah, Kabuto punya urusan lain dan aku hanya mematung di depan restoran, sejujur aku tidak tahu tinggal dimana, oh ya, alamat di kartu pendudukku.

Aku bahkan tidak tahu alamat ini berada dimana, sebaiknya bertanya pada orang-orang sekitar. Mulai berjalan dan bertanya-tanya pada setiap orang yang aku temui, katanya aku harus naik bus di halte nomer 303, dari sana aku harus turun di halte 304 dan berjalan lagi.

Mengikuti petunjuk orang-orang yang sudah aku tanyai, aku menemukan halte 303 yang tidak jauh dari area kampus, sebuah bus berhenti dan menaikinya, aku harap tidak salah jalan, bus ini kembali berhenti di halte 304, aku harus turun disini, kembali berjalan, menemukan seseorang dan kembali bertanya, dia menunjuk ke arah sebuah gedung besar, itu seperti sebuah apartemen, aku tinggal di apartemen?

Berdiri dan menatap gedung besar ini, gedung yang sangat besar, berjalan masuk, bahkan ada penjaganya, jika aku masuk apa mereka akan menahanku? Aku yakin ini apartemen yang sangat di jaga.

"Nona Sakura, sudah pulang yaaa." Sapa ramah seorang _security_ , dia mengenalku.

"Kau ini, mengganggu nona Sakura, saja." Tegur yang lainnya, dia lebih tua dari _security_ yang menyapaku tadi.

"Ku-kuliah sudah selesai, jadi pulang cepat." Basa-basiku, pamit pada mereka dan bergegas pergi, kenapa aku takut sekali? Aku pikir mereka akan mengusirku.

Apartemen ini menggunakan kartu, jika aku menempelkan kartu, aku akan tahu tinggal di nomer berapa, kartu yaa, jangan-jangan kartu berwarna hitam yang ada di dompet, aku pikir kartu apa, mencoba menempelkannya dan benar ini adalah tempat tinggalku dan nomer apartemenku adalah 100, itu berada di lantai 4, masuk ke lif.

Kembali mematung seperti saat berada di depan gedung apartemen ini, ini apartemenku, ini adalah rumahku, aku harus masuk, kata Kabuto aku tinggal sendirian, jadi tidak akan ada siapapun berada di rumahku, membuka pintu dan membukanya perlahan, aku benar-benar seperti pencuri yang sedang masuk, di dalam cukup luas dan ruangannya tertata dengan baik, bergegas masuk dan menutup pintu, hal pertama yang aku lakukan bukan istirahat, tapi menggeledah tempat ini, aku harus tahu sesuatu, keluargaku atau orang terdekatku, apa aku pernah berada di rumah sakit Konoha atau apapun, aku harus tahu.

Sialnya tidak menemukan apapun, kamar ini benar-benar steril, semua benda hanya milikku, mungkin, semua milikku, jadi benar aku tinggal sendirian tanpa siapapun.

Menatap sebuah laptop di atas meja di dalam kamar, apa ini juga punyaku? Membukanya dan untung saja tidak perlu menggunakan _password_ , aku saja tidak tahu jika menggunakan _password_. Mengecek setiap filenya, ada sebuah _folder_ **keluarga** ,membukanya dan tidak ada apapun didalamnya, apa sudah di hapus? Membuka _Recycle Bin,_ semuanya bersih.

Selain itu tidak ada _file_ penting lainnya, lebih banyak data tugas kampus, laporan-laporan dan folder lagu.

 **Tringg!**

Ada email masuk, di apertemen ini punya _wifi_ , sebuah email dari Yamanaka Ino, ini adalah dokter Yamanaka, segera membuka pesan email itu.

Sebuah foto undangan, undangan pernikahan, aku bisa melihat nama yang tertera disana, Yamanaka Ino dan Uchiha Sasuke, dokter Sasuke dan dokter Yamanaka akan menikah? Jadi apa dokter Yamanaka adalah istri dokter Sasuke? Tapi kenapa dokter Sasuke mengatakan jika istrinya pun lupa padanya? Mereka membuatku penasaran, dokter Yamanaka takut pada dokter Sasuke dan juga dia tidak menggunakan marga dokter Sasuke, seharusnya menjadi Uchiha Ino kan? Dokter Yamanaka tidak menggunakan cincin pernikahan, sedangkan dokter Sasuke menggunakannya, aku akan pusing jika terus memikirkan hubungan mereka.

Membaca sebuah pesan teks dibawah foto undangan itu.

 _Meskipun kau tidak datang, aku hanya ingin menyampaikan jika aku akan menikah dengannya, aku harap kau tidak marah padaku, kau juga ingin aku bahagia bukan? Aku sudah sudah berbicara pada Sasuke dan dia mau menerimaku. Aku harap kau menemukan pemuda yang lebih baik lagi, ayah dan ibu merindukanmu, mereka berharap saat kau kembali ke Konoha, kau sudah menjadi dokter yang sukses._

Aku hanya bisa menatap pesan itu dan tidak tahu harus membalas apa, anehnya rasa sakit menyerangku dan itu tepat pada dadaku, rasanya begitu sesak dan menyakitkan, saat di rumah sakit dokter Sasuke begitu peduli dan sangat baik padaku, bukannya dia janji akan segera kembali dan membawakan kue yang enak untukku? Sekarang aku malah berada di kota ini dan menjadi mahasiswa.

" _Bangun, Sakura."_

Suara ini, aku mendengarkan sebuah suara.

" _Kau mendengarkanku Sakura?"_

Kembali suara itu terdengar, seperti sebuah pantulan suara dan aku tidak tahu berasal dari mana.

" _Jika kau melihat jendela yang terbuka, lompatlah dari sana."_

Apa? kenapa kau harus lompat? Bukannya aku akan mati dan ini adalah lantai 4.

" _Jangan bimbang Sakura, kau tidak tidak akan keluar jika ragu_."

Melihat sekitar dan aku melihat satu jendela yang terbuka lebar, aku rasa disana tidak ada jendela, berjalan ke arahnya, apa aku harus lompat? Aku jadi takut, menengok ke bawah, ini sangat tinggi.

" _Lompat, Sakura."_

Suara itu terus memintaku untuk lompat, menaikkan satu kakiku pada pinggiran jendela itu, seseorang menarik kaki bajuku, menoleh dan aku kembali bertemu anak kecil itu, menjauh dari jendela dan menatap anak kecil itu.

"Kau, kau dari mana saja? Apa kau tidak terluka?" Ucapku, aku melihatnya berlari ke dalam kobaran api, memeriksa keadaannya dan dia baik-baik saja.

"Aku akan membantumu jika kau tetap disini." Ucapnya dengan suara yang terdengar imut itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

updatee...~

akhirnya bisa update...~

ehem, beberapa hari yang lalu kesehatan memburuk dan bahkan sulit untuk bangun, jadinya nggak ketik ffn, nggak kerja (ijin sakit) dan lain-lain, pada akhirnya sembuh juga, terima kasih doa dan dukungannya, *hiks* jadi terharu. author akan mulai rajin update lagi. *semangat* meskipun masih batuk2. XD

dan terima kasih masih setia bica fic yang penuh misteri ini dan bikin bingung, tenang-tenang, semua akan ada penjelasannya, jadi nikmati aja pelan-pelan setiap misteri yang terungkap perlahan-lahan.

kali ini fic A dream yang update duluan, yang lain nyusul.

yah, hanya mau sampaikan itu saja.

.

.

See you next chapter.


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **! Don't like Don't Read !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ A DREAM ~**

 **[ Chapter 12 ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Lompat, Sakura."_

Suara itu terus memintaku untuk lompat, menaikkan satu kakiku pada pinggiran jendela itu, seseorang menarik kaki bajuku, menoleh dan aku kembali bertemu anak kecil itu, menjauh dari jendela dan menatap anak kecil itu.

"Kau, kau dari mana saja? Apa kau tidak terluka?" Ucapku, aku melihatnya berlari ke dalam kobaran api, memeriksa keadaannya dan dia baik-baik saja.

"Aku akan membantumu jika kau tetap disini." Ucapnya dengan suara yang terdengar imut itu.

"Membantu apa?" Tanyaku, bingung.

"Aku tahu siapa kau." Ucapnya dan tersenyum.

"Aku? Kau tahu aku siapa?" Ucapku dan dia mengangguk.

"Aku tahu segalanya tentangmu." Ucapnya lagi, dia meyakinkan untuk tetap tinggal di tempat ini.

Jika aku tinggal apa tidak akan apa-apa? Suara yang memintaku melompat tidak terdengar lagi, apa suara tadi hanya perasaanku saja?

"Tunggu, kau harus memberitahuku sebelumnya, siapa kau?" Tanyaku, aku harus tahu dia sebelum dia mengatakan segalanya tentangku.

"Ahhhk! Sakit!" Teriaknya, tiba-tiba saja dia berteriak sakit dan memegang punggungnya.

"Ada apa? Apa yang sakit?" Ucapku khawatir, gadis itu berbalik dan aku sangat terkejut, aku melihat luka bakar yang cukup besar, seharusnya dia tidak terluka, saat melihatnya tadi, dia baik-baik saja.

"Kenapa ada luka sebesar ini? Kau terbakar? Kita harus ke rumah sakit." Ucapku dan mengajaknya pergi, tapi dia hanya menahan tanganku dan tidak ingin ke rumah sakit.

"Aku tidak mau pergi." Ucapnya dan air matanya menetes, pasti sangat sakit, mencoba mencari obat, aku harap menemukan sesuatu yang bisa mengobatinya, luka itu cukup besar dan sudah merusak kulitnya.

Menemukan sebuah salep kulit, aku harap bisa membantunya, hilang, anak kecil itu menghilang dan ruangan ini menjadi sunyi, mencarinya dan tidak menemukannya dimana pun, apa dia berlari keluar? Dia tidak boleh pergi seperti itu, bergegas ke arah pintu, aku harap para penjaga melihat gadis kecil itu keluar, membuka pintu dan tatapanku cukup terkejut.

Dokter Sasuke, dia segera memelukku erat, cukup erat hingga membuatku sesak.

"Ka-kau menyakitiku dokter Sasuke!" Ucapku dan mendorongnya menjauh.

"Aku belum jadi dokter, Sakura, aku juga masih mahasiswa sepertimu." Ucapnya.

"Apa? Kau adalah dokter di rumah sakit Konoha, kenapa kau masih seorang mahasiswa?" Ucapku, bingung.

"Apa lupa ingatanmu begitu parah? Kau sampai menganggapku ini seorang dokter? Sekarang aku ingin kau kembali ke Konoha, kau harus ikut aku." Ucapnya, dia menarik tanganku dan segera menepisnya.

"Tunggu dulu, ini membuatku bingung." Ucapku, mengajak Sasuke masuk ke dalam rumahku dan aku harus berbicara dengannya.

Aku mulai mengatakan padanya jika aku selama ini di rawat di rumah sakit Konoha dan dokter yang mendampingiku adalah dia, Sasuke sangat terkejut mendengar semua ucapanku.

"Dan lagi dokter Yamanaka mengirimkan sebuah undangan kepadaku, jadi kalian akan menikah?" Ucapku, aku sedih mengucapkannya.

"Kami tidak akan menikah, Ino berbohong padamu, dia juga masih seorang mahasiswa dan belum menjadi dokter." Ucap Sasuke.

Ada apa ini? Aku benar-benar akan gila sekarang!

"Cukup! Biarkan aku tenang dulu, aku benar-benar bingung." Ucapku.

"Kau harus tahu segalanya, Ino berbohong padaku dan dia berbohong padamu, pernikahan itu tidak akan terjadi, bagaimana mungkin dia mengatakan jika kau memilih pergi agar aku bisa menikahinya? Mulai sekarang jangan dengarkan ucapan Ino, dia akan terus berbicara bohong padamu, sekali dia berbohong, dia akan terus berbohong, kecelakaan itu, dia juga penyebabnya, kau harus tahu semuanya." Ucap Sasuke.

Kebohongan? Kecelakaan? Siapa yang kecelakaan? Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa pada dokter Sasuke, dia menatap khawatir padaku.

"Aku mohon, pulanglah bersamaku, aku akan memberitahu orang tuamu." Ucapnya.

Menatap dokter Sasuke, sekarang aku seorang mahasiswa kedokteran, begitu juga dokter Sasuke dan dokter Yamanaka, tahun berapa sekarang? Apa aku kembali ke masa lalu? Lalu dokter Sasuke menyinggung masalah kebohongan dokter Yamanaka, dan lagi sebuah kecelakaan.

"Orang yang mengalami kecelakaan itu siapa?" Tanyaku, aku harus tahu hal ini terlebih dahulu.

"Kau mengalami kecelakaan Sakura, kau bahkan koma hampir setahun, rumah sakit sampai menyerah akan keadaanmu, mereka mulai melepaskan alat bantu penunjang hidupmu jika kau tetap tidak sadar, tapi saat itu, keajaiban muncul, tiba-tiba kau bangun, aku benar-benar bersyukur saat kau bangun, setelahnya mereka malah membawamu ke kota Kiri tanpa memberi tahu padaku dan menyelesaikan pengobatanmu disini, mereka memisahkan kita." Jelas dokter Sasuke.

Aku mengalami kecelakaan dan koma hampir setahun, jadi ini adalah kenyataan?

Bunyi bel dari pintu membuatku terkejut, meminta Sasuke untuk menunggu, aku akan membukakan pintu, langkahku terhenti, Sasuke menggenggam tanganku.

"Jangan buka pintu itu." Ucapnya.

"Kenapa?" Ucapku bingung, jika ada tamu, pintu itu harus di buka.

"Ikut aku." Ucap Sasuke, dia menarik tanganku dan berlari ke arah jendela.

"Apa! tunggu! Aku tidak ingin melompat!" Ucapku, Sasuke ingin kita bunuh diri bersama.

Aku tidak bisa menahan Sasuke, dia terlalu kuat, kami benar-benar melompat dari lantai 4 ini, menutup mataku, kenapa aku harus mati sekarang? Aku masih bingung akan banyak hal.

Tapi,

Membuka mataku,

"Kau terlalu jauh, Sakura, sekarang rileks dulu dan ceritakan perlahan apa yang kau lihat." Ucap dokter Tazuna.

Aku kembali ke rumah sakit Konoha, itu bukan kenyataan, itu hanya sebuah mimpi atau sebuah bayangan yang dokter Tazuna munculkan dari terapinya ini.

Aku mulai menceritakan apa yang terjadi dan dokter Tazuna mencatatnya, aku sedikit malu mengatakannya karena aku harus menyebutkan dokter Sasuke, dokter Yamanaka, dan juga dokter Kabuto.

"Apa itu ingatan masa laluku?" Ucapku.

"Bisa iya, bisa tidak."

"Aku tidak mengerti."

"Mungkin sebuah pertanda, mereka ingin memberitahumu sesuatu hal yang berhubungan denganmu, tapi dokter Sasuke melarangmu bertemu dengan dokter Yamanaka dan dokter Kabuto."

"Aku tahu, dia sangat marah jika aku berbicara tentang mereka, apa dokter Tazuna sadar jika dokter Sasuke itu aneh? Aku pikir dia yang harus di terapi." Ucapku dan dokter Tazuna tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Setelah selesai, dokter Tazuna memintaku kembali ke kamar dan beristirahat, seakan sudah melakukan perjalanan yang panjang, anak kecil itu membuatku penasaran.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Esoknya.

"Kau datang menjengukku?" Ucapku, tidak percaya.

"Memangnya kenapa jika aku datang menjengukmu, lagi pula kau masih punya utang padaku, jangan lupa itu." Ucap Kiba, dia datang dan membawakan bunga yang indah untukku.

"Terima kasih, kau orang pertama yang menjengukku selama aku berada di rumah sakit." Ucapku.

Wajahnya tiba-tiba merona. "Be-benarkah? Aku orang pertama yang menjengukmu." Ucapnya dan gugup, kenapa dia jadi terlihat bodoh?

"Aku tidak punya keluarga, jadi dokter Sasuke yang rajin datang memeriksaku, selain itu tidak ada lagi." Ucapku.

"Aku akan datang menjengukmu setiap hari." Ucapnya.

"Bodoh, tidak perlu kau lakukan! Oh ya, apa aku bisa meminta salinan rekam medicku lagi? Saat itu kertasnya mungkin terjatuh dan aku tidak bisa membaca data lainnya." Ucapku.

"Kau ini benar-benar ceroboh, data itu sangat susah untuk di dapat, kau malah menghilangkannya."

"Aku mohon, selain nama aku tidak tahu apa-apa lagi." Ucapku.

"Karena aku begitu baik, aku membawakanmu sesuatu yang lebih baik dari data rekam medicmu." Ucapnya, dia memberiku sebuah kertas dan itu gambar wajahku dari CCTV. "Aku yakin itu adalah kau, aku mencari datamu, aku pikir kau ini semacam agen rahasia yang harus di sembunyikan, padahal kau hanya orang biasa, data terakhirmu, kau tinggal kota Kiri sebagai mahasiswa fakultas kedokteran, dan anehnya kau menggunakan marga Haruno di sana, data lainnya tidak di temukan, seakan-akan mereka membuatmu menghilang dari dunia ini." Jelas Kiba.

Jadi mimpi yang aku lihat saat terapi dengan dokter Tazuna itu adalah kenyataan, aku pernah tinggal disana, apa jika aku ke Kiri aku akan tahu sesuatu? Tapi siapa yang ada disana? Aku hanya tinggal sendirian dalam mimpiku itu, jadi aku tidak bisa mendapat informasi apapun lagi.

"Terima kasih." Ucapku pada Kiba, dia sudah sangat baik membantuku sejauh ini.

Walaupun data kesehatan belum bisa aku dapatkan, tapi data diri ini sangat penting, aku pernah menggunakan nama Haruno, dan dalam ingatanku jika aku memang menggunakan marga itu, sekarang di rumah sakit ini aku menggunakan marga Yamanaka, jadi orang tuaku ada dua? Seharusnya menggunakan marga ayah kan? Yang satu bermarga Haruno dan yang satu lagi bermarga Yamanaka, salah satunya adalah orang tua kandungku, dan dokter Yamanaka, pasti adalah keluargaku. Jika dokter Sasuke kembali, aku harus berbicara tentang ini padanya.

"Besok aku akan berkunjung lagi, kau ingin aku membawakan apa?" Ucap Kiba.

"Tidak perlu, aku sudah katakan padamu jangan mengunjungiku lagi." Ucapku.

"Kau masih punya utang padaku. Bagaimana jika kau kabur?" Ucapnya.

Dia jadi mode menyebalkan lagi.

"Tinggalkan alamat dan nomer ponselmu, setelah aku benar-benar di pastikan keluar dari rumah sakit ini, aku akan menghubungimu, kalau perlu datang langsung ke rumahmu." Ucapku.

"Tidak, hubungi saja jika kau sudah keluar, aku akan menjemputmu."

"Kau sangat baik sekali." Ucapku, aku sampai tersentuh olehnya.

"A-a-aku hanya membantumu, ja-jangan salah paham!" Ucapnya dan lagi wajahnya merona.

Bodoh.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Normal Pov.**

"Silahkan tehnya, dokter Sasuke." Ucap seorang pria pada Sasuke.

Saat ini Sasuke tengah berkunjung di sebuah rumah yang cukup besar, bergaya eropa klasik, seorang pria yang berwajah putih pucat sedang menjamunya.

Rumah ini cukup luas tapi Sasuke tidak melihat ada pembantu satu pun yang berkeliaran, tadi hanya seorang anak laki-laki dengan rambut _softblue_ nya membukalkan pintu dan membawakan teh, tatapannya pun sangat mirip dengan dokter Orochimaru, Sasuke tidak bisa menebak jika Orochimaru sudah menikah dan punya anak, rumor yang beredar, jika dia terus melajang seumur hidupnya, tapi anak yang mungkin sudah berumur 15 tahun itu terlihat patuh pada Orochimaru dan sedikit mirip.

"Terima kasih, dokter Orochimaru." Ucap Sasuke, berbicara lebih sopan pada dokter senior ini, umur mereka cukup jauh berbeda, tapi dokter Orochimaru selalu terlihat muda dari umurnya.

"Kau datang jauh-jauh untuk kepentingan apa? Aku jarang sekali bertemu dengan murid lamaku." Ucap pria itu.

"Dokter masih mengingat Sakura?"

"Sakura? Gadis berbakat itu? Aku senang mengajarnya."

"Dia mengalami sedikit masalah."

Sasuke mulai menceritakan tentang hal aneh yang terjadi pada salah satu pasiennya itu, sebelumnya, kedatangan Sasuke ke kota Oto ini memang untuk studi tur di sebuah rumah sakit yang cukup berkembang di kota Oto ini, sebelumnya dia pernah bekerja dan bertemu dengan dokter Orochimaru dan dokter ini dulunya dosen di kampus Z kota kiri, salah satu murid terbaiknya adalah Sakura. Setelah kegiatannya selesai, dia mengingat jika dokter Orochimaru tinggal disini, Sasuke menghubunginya dan berharap nomer itu masih tersambung, dia cukup beruntung saat dokter Orochimaru masih menggunakan nomer yang sama setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya.

" _Lucid dream_ yaa." Ucap dokter Orochimaru, sama halnya dengan apa yang di katakan dokter Tazuna, setelah Sasuke menceritakan kejadian yang terjadi pada Sakura.

"Aku tidak begitu mengerti akan hal ini." Ucap Sasuke.

"Ketika _lucid dream_ terjadi, seluruh indera akan aktif selama masa tidur, semua hal yang terjadi dalam mimpinya kemungkinan akan di rasakannya, ini bukan hal aneh dokter, ini adalah hal biasa yang terjadi jika sedang dalam fase _lucid dream_."

"Jadi itu bukan sebuah hal nyata?"

"Menurutmu, bagaimana?"

"Aku pikir itu hanya mimpi yang mungkin saja di buatnya, aku sempat membaca jika _lucid dream_ itu adalah mimpi yang bisa di buat oleh dirinya sendiri, dia bebas melakukan apapun dalam mimpinya."

"Tapi yang kau ceritakan menjadi hal nyata di kehidupan ini, aku tidak yakin jika itu hanya mimpi yang di buatnya. Oh ya, apa Sakura tidak menyelesaikan masa perkuliahannya? Seharusnya dia pun sudah menjadi seorang dokter."

"Dia berhenti kuliah." Ucap Sasuke.

"Sayang sekali, dia mahasiswa yang sangat pandai dan sangat antusias untuk menjadi seorang dokter. Apa hal yang membuatnya berhenti?"

"Dia-"

Sasuke terdiam.

"Apa aku bisa tanya hal lain?" Ucap Sasuke.

Orochimaru menatapnya, pemuda itu mengalihkan pembicaraan serius mereka.

"Baiklah, tanyakan saja, dokter." Ucap Orochimaru, ada hal yang sedang di sembunyikan dokter Sasuke.

"Akhir-akhir aku mulai kesulitan tidur, aku tahu seharusnya aku tidak konsultasi seperti ini padamu dokter, seharusnya aku bisa lebih tahu tentang keadaanku sendiri."

"Tidak apa-apa, sesama dokter kita masih bisa saling bertanya dan menjawab, anggap saja kau kembali kuliah, masih ada banyak hal yang bisa kita bagi bersama untuk di pelajari, seorang dokter juga hanya manusia biasa, kita bukan dewa yang tahu segalanya. Jadi hal apa yang sedang mengganggumu dokter Sasuke?"

"Aku terus mengalami mimpi buruk dan itu membuatku sampai tidak bisa tidur, mimpi buruk ini bahkan datang setiap aku ingin tidur, bukannya ini aneh, apa hanya karena aku lelah?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Akhir-akhir ini pun pasienku jadi sering bercerita padaku, aku jadi bingung, sebenarnya aku ini seorang dokter atau seorang pakar pendengar keluhan orang-orang." Ucap dokter Orochimaru dan tersenyum.

"Kau begitu terkenal dokter, ada begitu banyak orang yang mencarimu dan kau malah kembali ke sini."

"Aku bukan siapa-siapa selain dokter, sama sepertimu, kita ini sama-sama dokter."

"Kau sangat berbeda dokter, ada begitu banyak hal yang membuat muridmu penasaran padamu, setiap ucapanmu seperti menjadi mantera untuk mereka."

"Kau pikir aku penyihir?" Ucap Orochimaru dan kini tertawa geli.

"Maaf, aku tidak berpikir seperti itu."

"Aku hanya beranggapan jika meskipun gelar dokter ini, ada sebuah hal yang tidak sampai untuk kita, sebuah hal yang begitu jauh, kau percaya akan sebuah keajaiban?"

"Seperti saat menolong seseorang, keajaiban itu datang dan orang yang sekarat pun akan tertolong?"

"Yaa... hampir mirip. Jadi jangan pernah menganggap sesuatu yang tidak nyata itu adalah palsu, meskipun sebuah mimpi, mungkin saja itu sebuah pertanda untukmu dokter. Walaupun itu mimpi buruk, cobalah untuk mengingatnya lagi dan catat apapun yang terjadi, hal ini pasti berhubungan akan sesuatu." Jelas dokter Orochimaru.

 **Ending normal Pov.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

update...

sebagai ganti update yang telat sebelumnya.

clue kali ini, kalian boleh percaya akan mimpi di terapi Sakura, dari chapter sebelumnya dan chapter ini. :)

kali ini author akan mulai menyelesaikan masalah penyakit Sakura, yah kira-kira seperti itu, setelahnya akan di bahas tentang keluarga Yamanaka, terus sasu-saku-ino, berikutnya akan di bahas, sasu-saku, kira-kira secara garis besar seperti itu.

bagaimana dengan tebak-tebakan kalian? apa ada yang sesuai XD kalian ada yangs sesuai artinya pemikiran kita sama, wkwkwkwkwkw,

.

.

see you next chapter.


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **! Don't like Don't Read !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ A DREAM ~**

 **[ Chapter 13 ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sasuke pov.**

Pamit untuk kembali ke hotel tempatku menginap, meskipun dokter Orochimaru menawarkan untuk menginap dirumahnya, aku merasa tidak enak jika harus tidur di rumahnya, dia adalah dokter senior yang cukup di segani, saat muda dulu dia rajin melakukan operasi otak, gelar kami sama, tapi aku tetap merasa jika dia lebih di atasku, kepintarannya melebih orang jenius, aku tidak bisa meragukan apapun darinya.

Aku hanya datang untuk konsultasi padanya, tentang keadaan Sakura dan mimpi anehnya dan juga aku, tentang aku yang ikut mendapatkan mimpi aneh, dokter Orochimaru hanya memintaku untuk melihat mimpi itu baik-baik, aku tidak boleh lari jika tidak ingin terus mendapatkan mimpi buruk itu.

Sekarang, aku harap Sakura baik-baik saja dan mau melakukan terapinya dengan baik, jika saja dia kembali mengamuk, aku sudah berpesan pada dokter Tazuna agar memanggil para perawat laki-laki yang khusus untuk menangani Sakura.

Amnesia dan _lucid dream_ , di saat dia akan mengingat segalanya, dia akan segera mengakhiri hidupnya, cerita-cerita itu mungkin benar jika dia hanya ingin membuat dunianya sendiri, tapi akhirnya tidak begitu baik, jadi aku berkesimpulan, saat dia akan berada dalam fase _lucid dream_ , dia mengingat segalanya, tapi sikapnya berubah total dan memilih untuk bunuh diri, _lucid dream_ akut, di saat dia tidak sedang bermimpi, dia akan menjadi pasien yang amnesia, bagaimana bisa mengobatinya jika seperti itu? Membedah otaknya pun tidak ada gunanya, semuanya tetap normal, hanya mental dan pikirannya terganggu, tapi dia tetap membuat dirinya waras, mungkin trauma yang akan sangat sulit di lupakannya dan terus membuatnya ingat hingga sekarang.

Amnesia, _lucid dream_ akut, gangguan mental hingga paranoid, dan juga trauma.

Aku, sampai kapan pun bahkan di kehidupan ini aku akan terus bersalah padanya, aku tidak pernah benar-benar bisa menolongnya, bahkan dengan gelar dokter ini, hanya gelar saja dan aku tetap bukan apa-apa.

 **Ending Sasuke Pov.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Menatap dokter Tazuna, sejujurnya aku tidak ingin menggunakan metode terapi beberapa hari yang lalu, aku takut, aku sangat takut, semua hal yang ada di dalam mimpi itu membuatku bingung.

"Sekarang apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Tanyaku.

"Mau mencobanya lagi?" Tawarnya.

"Tidak." Tolakku.

"Itu hanya bayanganmu saja, belum tentu kehidupanmu, Sakura."

"Aku tetap tidak mau, dokter punya metode lain?"

"Uhm... tidak ada, aku sedang malas mencari metode terapi."

Apa dia seorang dokter? Apa benar dia ini dokter? Aku tidak percaya ada dokter yang malah berbicara seperti itu.

"Jadi penyakitku ini apa?" Tanyaku.

"Hanya amnesia." Jawabnya sederhana.

"Jika amnesia kenapa tidak di pulangkan saja dan mendapat perawatan bersama keluarga?"

"Amnesiamu cukup rumit Sakura."

"Rumit bagaimana? Apa ada amnesia seperti itu?"

"Kepribadianmu jadi dua, aku akan menjelaskannya, tapi saat dokter Sasuke kembali, jangan katakan apapun padanya, aku mengatakan hal ini karena ini termasuk cara terbaik untuk kesembuhanmu, Sakura."

"Aku berjanji tidak akan mengatakan apapun pada dokter Sasuke."

Aku sangat penasaran, dokter Tazuna sangat baik mau menjelaskannya secara sederhana. Jadi benar, aku mengalami amnesia, aku sudah yakin itu sebelumnya, jika bukan gila, aku hanya lupa ingatan, banyak hal yang aku lupa dan aku hanya mengingat namaku saja.

Hal lain yang dijelaskan dokter Tazuna cukup membuatku bingung, kepribadianku berubah, jadi di saat aku mengalami _lucid dream_ , mungkin maksudnya adalah mimpi buruk yang sering di tanyakan dokter Sasuke padaku, di saat aku bermimpi, diriku yang sebenarnya masih dalam fase sadar dan melakukan aktifitas, ini sedikit membuatku merasa aneh, dua kepribadian yang berbeda, jadi aku yang sebenarnya.

"Kau yang mengamuk dan melukai dokter Sasuke." Ucap dokter Tazuna.

 **Deg.**

"Ja-jadi a-aku ini siapa?" Ucapku, ini sangat mengerikan, aku ini manusia 'kan? Aku Haruno Sakura, aku memiliki wujud, aku ini bukan roh yang sedang merasuki Sakura asli 'kan? Aku semakin bingung.

"Kau adalah kepribadian yang lain dari Sakura yang asli, jadi tenang saja, kalian orang yang sama, tapi aku bingung bagaimana membuat kalian bersatu, Sakura yang asli sangat aneh dan emosinya tidak stabil, sedangkan kau tenang dan lupa akan segalanya, operasi otak pun tak berhasil padamu."

"Jika saja aku terus mengalami _lucid dream_ , artinya Sakura asli yang akan muncul?" Ucapku, aku menjadi sedih, seakan aku ingin tubuh ini dan pikiran ini hanya untukku saja, Sakura asli sangat berbahaya dan dia malah melukai dokter Sasuke.

"Tentu, Sakura asli akan terus muncul jika kau tidak bangun."

Pembicaraan hari ini sedikit membuka rasa penasaran terhadap penyakit anehku, karena dokter Tazuna menganggap pembicaraan tadi juga termasuk sebuah terapi, dia memintaku segera kembali ke kamar dan beristirahat, menatap diriku di sebuah cermin yang berada di kamarku, amnesia dan _lucid dream_ , aku tidak tahu jika itu adalah penyakit, bukan, mungkin saja mereka saja menempatkanku di rumah sakit agar tidak berkeliaran seperti orang gila di jalan dan juga dokter Sasuke akan terus mengawasiku.

Memegang wajahku, ini adalah milik Sakura, mungkin saja Yamanaka Sakura, dan aku adalah Haruno Sakura, masih ada hal yang belum aku ketahui, hubunganku dengan dokter Yamanaka, dokter Sasuke dan aku rasa dokter Kabuto pun terlibat, dia pasti mengetahui sesuatu, sikapnya juga aneh padaku.

Ketukan dari pintu dan seseorang masuk.

"Kau datang lagi? Aku sudah katakan untuk tidak perlu menjengukku." Ucapku.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku hanya datang untuk mengingatkan utangmu padaku." Ucap Kiba, dia datang hanya untuk itu, tapi tangannya tak pernah kosong, kali ini membawakan apel manis dan juga bunga baru.

"Aku tidak suka buah, aku suka kue yang enak." Ucapku.

"Makanya lain kali katakan apa yang harus aku bawa! Kau tidak mengatakannya padaku!" Ucapnya dan dia malah marah padaku.

"Terima kasih, kau ini benar-benar repot." Ucapku, aku hanya bercanda dan dia terlihat kesal.

"Lagi pula, aku membawa ini, sekarang bacalah dan aku akan mengawasi kamarmu." Ucapnya. Kiba menepati janjinya, dia membawakan data rekam medicku yang baru.

Aku mulai membacanya, nama itu tetap Yamanaka Sakura, riwayat lainnya, aku pasien yang di rujuk dari rumah sakit kota Kiri, status terakhir aku koma selama 1 tahun, mengalami geger otak sedang dan telah di operasi. Sepertinya aku pernah mengalami masalah, mungkin semacam jatuh atau kecelakaan.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kiba padaku.

"Aku pasien rujukan dari kota Kiri, mereka hanya menjelaskan riwayatku sebelumnya, aku pernah koma dan mungkin mengalami kecelakaan yang cukup parah."

"Dan sekarang kau terlihat baik-baik saja, jadi apa yang membuat mereka menahanmu?" Ucap Kiba, dia pun jadi penasaran akan statusku di rumah sakit.

"Aku hanya amnesia dan di tahan cukup lama di rumah sakit, apa ini tidak aneh?"

"Ini sangat aneh, kau masih tetap bukan agen rahasia kan?" Ucapnya, lagi-lagi mengatakan hal konyol itu.

"Aku sudah berbicara dengan dokter Tazuna, dia dokter terapiku, katanya aku hanya mengalami amnesia, seharusnya aku sudah harus pulang." Ucapku, aku tetap tidak bisa keluar.

"Aku akan membantumu keluar, bagaimana?"

"Sungguh! Apa aku bisa keluar?" Ucapku, aku sangat ingin keluar dari rumah sakit ini, tapi, aku lupa jika sedang mengalami amnesia dan alasan khusus aku tetap di sini agar Sakura asli tidak muncul dan malah mengamuk konyol di tengah jalan. "Maaf, aku hanya membuatmu susah, aku akan tetap di rumah sakit ini, menjalani terapiku dengan baik hingga aku sembuh." Lanjutku, aku yakin tidak ada yang sia-sia, dokter disini semuanya begitu baik demi kesehatanku, apalagi dokter Tazuna akan berusaha membuatku ingat kembali apapun tanpa harus mengamuk seperti orang gila, aku harus menghargai bantuannya itu.

"Jika kau tidak ingat apapun, tinggal saja bersamaku." Ucapnya dan mengalihkan tatapannya dariku.

"Pulang sana!" Ucapku dan melempar bantalku ke arah wajahnya.

"Aku hanya ingin menolongmu!" Ucapnya, kesal.

"Seperti yang sudah aku katakan tadi, aku akan sembuh dan keluar, aku tidak ingin keluar secara tiba-tiba sebelum benar-benar mendapat kesembuhanku, dan lagi aku harus menunggu dokter Sasuke, dia pasti akan sangat marah saat tidak menemukan berada di rumah sakit."

"Keputusan yang konyol, mereka hanya menahanmu saja, mungkin seharusnya kau berada di rumah sakit jiwa, tapi seseorang yang berada di balik semua ini berharap kau tetap di rumah sakit umum ini agar kau tidak menderita, pasti akan sangat aneh ketika kau sadar, kau berada di sekitar sekumpulan orang yang tidak waras, hal itu malah membuatmu ikut menjadi tidak waras. Kau tahu, semacam sugesti, jika kau ingin sembuh kau harus tetap berpikir positif." Jelas Kiba.

Mendengar baik-baik ucapan Kiba, ucapan itu bisa menjadi salah satu alasannya, Kiba ini, apa dia orang yang jenius? Bagaimana dia bisa berkesimpulan seperti itu? Dia pun memikirkan hal yang mungkin saja sedang terjadi padaku.

Satu-persatu kepingan penasaran ini terkumpul padaku, sekarang orang yang harus aku datangi adalah dokter Yamanaka, dia harus berbicara padaku, masih ada dua hari lagi sebelum dokter Sasuke kembali, ini bisa menjadi kesempatanku dan juga aku harus berbicara dengan dokter Kabuto.

"Terima kasih, Kiba! Aku sungguh berterima kasih padamu, kau membuka pikiranku." Ucapku.

"A-apa itu? Aku hanya sedikit membantumu, lagi pula kau terus menumpuk utang padaku." Ucapnya dan terlihat malu, aneh, kenapa wajahnya merona?

"Aku akan membayar utangku." Ucapku.

"Bagaimana kau membayarnya?"

"Kau ingin berapa? Aku akan membayarmu, jika perlu akan ku cicil."

"Aku tidak perlu uang, nona."

"Lalu, apa?" Ucapku, bingung.

"Bagaimana jika jalan-jalan seharian, aku senang jika hanya seperti itu."

Cara membayar yang sangat sederhana, aku sudah meminta bantuan banyak darinya, tapi dia hanya meminta untuk jalan-jalan saja.

"Baiklah." Ucapku, sepakat, lagi pula aku tidak akan rugi besar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dokter Yamanaka.**

Menatap tulisan di papan depan pintu, ini ruangan dokter Yamanaka, berharap menemukannya di dalam, mengetuk beberapa kali dan dia membiarkanku masuk, membuka pintu dan melihat ke dalam, dokter Yamanaka tidak sendirian, dia bersama dokter Kabuto dan sepertinya sedang berbicara serius.

"Sakura? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Ucap dokter Yamanaka dan sangat terkejut.

"Ma-maaf, jika aku mengganggu, aku akan kembali ke kamar." Ucapku.

"Tidak perlu, kemarilah dan katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan." Ucap dokter Kabuto.

Suasananya jadi cukup aneh, aku sedikit takut berhadapan dengan mereka, meskipun aku merasakan jika mereka dekat denganku.

"Dokter Kabuto, kau harus tahu posisimu dan lagi jangan memperlakukan Sakura seperti itu." Tegur dokter Yamanaka pada dokter Kabuto.

Kenapa jadi tegang seperti ini? Aku hanya ingin berbicara santai saja dan menanyakan beberapa hal.

"Tenanglah dokter Ino, Sasuke sedang tidak berada di Konoha, dia tidak akan tahu." Ucap dokter Kabuto.

"Kau mau membuat Sakura sakit lagi! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu." Ucap dokter Yamanaka.

"Kalau begitu, katakan Sakura, kau pasti ingin membicarakan sesuatu pada kami."

Dokter Kabuto sepertinya tahu jika aku ingin mengatakan apa.

"Sebelumnya aku sudah pernah menanyakan ini pada dokter Yamanaka, tapi dia tidak menjawab apapun, jadi apa aku bisa menanyakannya kembali? Dokter Yamanaka, apa kita ini keluarga?" Ucapku dan tetap saja, tatapannya sama, dia terkejut mendengar ucapanku.

"Nah, dokter, jawab pertanyaan Sakura." Dokter Kabuto seperti sedang membantuku menyudutkan dokter Yamanaka.

"Ti-tidak ada hubungan apa-apa." Ucap dokter Yamanaka dan bibirnya bergetar, dia seakan takut untuk berbicara jujur.

Menatap ke arah dokter Kabuto dan dia hanya menghela napas, seperti sebuah tanda kekecewaan, dia kecewa terhadap siapa? Ucapan dokter Yamanaka?

"Baiklah, sekarang, dokter Kabuto." Ucapku dan menatapnya.

"Ya?" Dia terlihat santai dan malah senang saat aku mulai bertanya padanya.

"Apa kita ini pernah berhubungan? Semacam teman kuliah?" Ucapku dan lagi-lagi aku mendapat tatapan terkejut itu.

"Kau mengingatnya?" Ucapnya, dia bergegas menghampiriku dan membuatku takut, mundur perlahan menjauh darinya.

"Ti-tidak, ini hasil terapiku, aku bermimpi bertemu dokter Kabuto sebagai teman kuliahku di kampus Z, kota Kiri, kita sama-sama kuliah jurusan kedokteran." Ucapku.

"Dia bukan Sakura, dokter Kabuto, kau harus sadar itu." Ucap dokter Yamanaka.

"Omong kosong! Jika dia bukan Sakura, dia siapa! Ayo katakan! Dia siapa!" Ucap dokter Kabuto dan dia terlihat marah, tangannya terus menunjuk ke arahku.

"Sakura kita sudah mati! Kenapa masih di ungkit lagi!" Teriak dokter Yamanaka.

 **Deg.**

Perasaan macam apa ini, rasanya kakiku jadi sangat lemas dan telingaku seakan mendengar bunyi dentingan yang sangat nyaring, kepalaku sakit, napasku jadi sesak, sangat sesak hingga membuatku sulit bernapas, leherku terasa tercekik.

"Sakura! Sakura! Bertahanlah, aku akan membawamu." Samar-samar aku mendengar suara itu, suara dokter Kabuto, aku merasakan jika dia mengangkatku dan berjalan lebih cepat, aku sudah tidak kuat lagi, rasanya sakit dan pusing.

Kali ini hanya ada kegelapan yang aku lihat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

update...~

oh ya, jika kalian buka fic lewat kompi or laptop, sempatkan buka profil author yaa, ada vote untuk fic oneshoot yang mungkin kalian sangat berharap ada sequelnya. XD *malah promosi*.

di chapter ini sebenarnya ada clue tersembunyi, paling awal-awal chapter, author menyinggung tentang Sasuke, dan Sasuke sudah mengatakanya sendiri, yaah, tebak-tebak saja, hehehehe XD *kabur sebelum di gebukin* XD.

baiklah, author akan menjawab beberapa pertanyaan yang lewat di review. untuk Lacus Clyne 123, author udah jelaskan sedikit, yak bisa di tebak saja, hehehe, *alasan nggak jawab lebih lanjut*, bisa jadi, sikap Kiba juga aneh, tapi dia termasuk memiliki peran yang penting nantinya dan kiba bakalan bongkar opss..~ nggak ada spoiler, heheheh. :)

jadi sakit Sakura sudah terungkap disini, tapi masih tetap ada beberapa hal yang mengganjal dari sakitnya, author masih belum menjelaskan segalanya, nanti XD

.

.

See you next chapter.


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **! Don't like Don't Read !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ A DREAM ~**

 **[ Chapter 14 ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Menatap sekitar, hanya ada kegelapan dan aku sendirian, aku jelas-jelas mengingat ucapan dokter Yamanaka jika 'Sakura mereka' telah mati, Sakura siapa yang mereka bicarakan? Aku atau siapa?

Secara garis besar, aku sudah berkesimpulan jika aku ini memiliki dua kepribadian, yang satu adalah Yamanaka Sakura, gadis kasar dan emosional dan yang satu lagi adalah Haruno Sakura, aku, kesimpulan itu aku dapatkan setelah mendengar penjelasan dokter Tazuna, Yamanaka Sakura akan muncul saat aku sedang dalam fase _lucid dream_ , jadi apa saat aku yang muncul Yamanaka Sakura sedang dalam fase _lucid dream_? Mungkin saja, jadi saling berbalik.

Suasana disini begitu tenang seakan aku sedang berada di dalam ruangan kosong tanpa apapun, sejauh mata memandang hanya ada kegelapan. Aku merasa kesepian dan rindu pada dokter Sasuke, aku ingin dia segera kembali, berbicara dengan nada yang cuek dan memperlakukanku dengan manis, aku jadi egois, aku ingin bersama dokter Sasuke meskipun tahu jika dia memiliki seorang istri.

Hiks...~

Aku ingin bertemu dokter Sasuke.

Hiks..~ Hiks..~

Aku sangat ingin bertemu dengannya.

"Sakura!"

Panggilan itu? Ini suara dokter Sasuke, membuka mataku, mendapati diriku yang akhirnya di perlakukan seperti seorang pasien, sebuah infus di tanganku dan alat bantu pernapasan terpasang pada hidungku.

"Kau sudah kembali? Aku senang sekali." Ucapku dan menangis.

"Tenanglah, kau sudah tidak apa-apa." Ucapnya, tangannya terus menggenggam tanganku dan membelai pelan kepalaku, aku sangat merindukannya.

Dokter Sasuke mengecek keadaanku, alat bantu pernapasan itu akhirnya di lepaskan, aku tidak sesak napas lagi, tapi infus itu tetap terpasang, dokter Sasuke sudah kembali, apa aku tidak sadarkan diri cukup lama?

"Dokter Sasuke."

"Hn?"

"Apa aku mengamuk lagi?" Tanyaku, jika benar aku tidak sadarkan dan Sakura yang asli muncul, dia pasti sedang mengamuk lagi.

"Tidak, kau pingsan selama dua hari, jadi apa yang terjadi saat aku tidak ada?" Ucapnya, tatapan itu tidak menajam, tapi dia butuh sebuah kejujuran dariku.

Menatapnya dalam diam, apa aku harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya? Dokter Yamanaka dan dokter Kabuto berbicara aneh tentang Sakura yang mereka kenal, terapiku berjalan baik, beberapa hal sudah aku ketahui, tapi masih ada hal yang rumit tak ku pahami.

"Aku tidak tahu, tiba-tiba dadaku sesak dan kepalaku pusing." Ucapku, aku hanya mengatakan apa yang terjadi padaku setelah mendengar ucapan dokter Yamanaka.

"Apa seseorang selalu mengunjungimu?" Tanyanya dan memperhatikan vas bunga yang selalu di isi bunga baru dan beberapa cemilan yang menumpuk pada meja di sisi ranjangku.

"Pemuda yang pernah aku pukul, dia datang menjengukku sebagai teman, katanya lebih baik berteman dari pada menjadi musuh." Ucapku, aku hanya mengarang saja, lebih baik seperti itu, padahal rencana awal aku ingin berbicara lebih banyak dengan dokter Sasuke, tapi ada rasa takut saat aku ingin berbicara jujur padanya.

"Terapimu berjalan dengan baik? Aku belum sempat bertemu dokter Tazuna, saat kembali, perawat yang menanganimu menyampaikan kabar jika kau dalam keadaan kritis." Ucapnya.

Dokter Sasuke pasti sangat terkejut, sebelum dia pergi aku terlihat baik-baik saja, setelah dia kembali, dia malah mendapati pasiennya yang tiba-tiba sakit parah, aku hanya tidak ingin membuatnya khawatir dan sekarang aku melakukannya.

"Dokter Tazuna sangat membantuku." Ucapku, jadi apa sekarang aku sudah bisa mengatakannya pada dokter Sasuke bagaimana perkembanganku? "Do-dokter Tazuna, mengubah metode terapinya." Gugupku, sesekali menatap dokter Sasuke, sesekali melirik ke arah lain, aku takut, sangat takut, ada apa ini? Padahal dia hanya dokter untukku.

"Jika kau pikir aku akan marah, aku tidak akan melakukannya, sekarang kesehatanmu jauh lebih penting, katakan saja apa yang telah terjadi dengan metode baru dokter Tazuna." Ucapnya.

"Apa aku bisa tanya satu hal padamu?" Ucapku.

"Katakan."

"Apa kau dan dokter Yamanaka adalah pasangan suami-istri?"

"Tidak."

Jawabannya cukup cepat dan tanpa berpikir, jadi mereka bukan pasangan suami-istri, kata dokter Tazuna, mimpiku saat terapi itu, bisa masa laluku, bisa juga bukan.

"Bagaimana bisa kau bertanya hal semacam itu?"

"Saat terapi, aku bermimpi bertemu denganmu dan akan melangsungkan pernikahan dengan dokter Yamanaka."

"Mimpi buruk lagi?"

"Eh? I-itu bukan mimpi buruk, seharusnya mimpi bahagia, bukannya menikah adalah hal bahagia seumur hidup." Ucapku.

"Mimpimu salah besar." Tegasnya.

Baiklah, tatapan dokter Sasuke mulai tidak senang, aku harus mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"La-lalu, apa aku ini seorang mahasiswa calon dokter?" Tanyaku lagi.

"Apa masih dalam tahap mimpimu?"

Aku mengangguk cepat.

"Benar, kau mahasiswa kedokteran."

"Kenapa aku tidak kuliah lagi?"

"Ada beberapa alasan hingga kau sulit kembali kuliah."

"Apa termasuk sikap burukku juga?"

Kali ini aku bisa melihat tatapan terkejut dokter Sasuke.

"Apa kau mengingat banyak hal?"

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu ini sebuah ingatan atau apa, sejujurnya semua dalam bentuk mimpi, dokter Tazuna hebat sekali, dia membuatku bisa melihat itu semua." Ucapku, aku sendiri bingung, semuanya belum tentu ingatan yang pasti.

"Dan kau masih tetap mengingatnya meskipun itu hitungan hari, sebelumnya kau cepat melupakan mimpi yang sudah kau alami."

"Apa yang dokter maksud itu, tentang gadis yang gantung diri atau idol yang melompat di tebing?" Ucapku.

"Kau ingat itu?"

"Aku mengingatnya dengan jelas."

"Aku senang terapi dokter Tazuna membuatmu mulai ingat, tapi pelan-pelan saja, jangan terlalu banyak mengingat, satu persatu hingga kau ingat segalanya."

"Jadi benar aku hanya amnesia dan tinggal sangat lama di rumah sakit ini? Betapa borosnya orang yang mau menanggung biaya rumah sakitku ini padahal aku hanya amnesia." Ucapku. Aku lega jika bukan penyakit yang parah atau penyakit yang membahayakan, hanya lupa ingatan saja.

"Aku ingin keluar dari rumah sakit, aku yakin aku sudah bisa mengontrol emosiku." Tegasku. Berharap dokter Sasuke mendengarkan ucapanku.

"Jika kau keluar, kau akan kemana?" Tanyanya.

Ah, benar juga, aku masih tidak ingat yang lainnya, jika aku keluar rumah sakit, aku harus tinggal dimana? Bahkan aku tidak punya uang sepeser pun.

"Aku tidak tahu." Ucapku, sedih, bahkan keluarga juga tidak ada, aku mungkin anak sebatang kara.

"Istirahatlah, aku akan datang kembali mengecekmu." Ucap dokter Sasuke dan beranjak pergi.

Kejadian buruk tadi berharap tidak terjadi lagi, aku jadi kesulitan untuk berbicara dengan dokter Kabuto dan dokter Yamanaka, aku yakin jika mereka masih menyimpan banyak rahasia.

Sakura mereka mati?

Aku terus memikirkan ucapan dokter Yamanaka itu, aku butuh sebuah penjelasan kenapa mereka mencantumkan marga Yamanaka pada data rekam medicku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Normal pov.**

 **Dokter Kabuto.**

 **Braak!**

"Oh, dokter Sasuke kau sudah kemb-"

 **Bught!**

Sebuah pukulan keras mendarat pada wajah dokter Kabuto, Sasuke terlihat sangat marah.

"Aku sudah memberimu peringatan! kenapa masih menemuinya juga!" Ucap Sasuke nada suaranya meninggi.

Dokter Kabuto terjatuh di lantai dan sudut bibirnya berdarah, menatap tidak senang pada perlakukan dokter Sasuke padanya.

"Hey-hey, baru pulang sudah seperti ini, aku ingin menyambutmu dengan baik dokter, kenapa sikapmu jadi seperti preman?" Ucap Kabuto, pipinya sakit, tapi masih di tahannya, dia tidak tahu jika Sasuke akan memukulnya.

"Kau-"

"-Hentikan Sasuke! Aku yang membuat Sakura seperti itu!" Ucap Ino, bergegas masuk ke ruangan dokter Kabuto dan menahan kepalang tangan pria dingin itu. Sebelumnya dia melihat dokter Sasuke yang berjalan tergesah-gesah menuju ruangan dokter Kabuto. "Maaf, aku sungguh minta maaf, aku tidak tahu jika dia akan kembali seperti itu, dia kesakitan karena ucapanku." Tambah Ino.

Tangan Sasuke kini melayang ke arah Ino, dokter Kabuto tak tinggal diam dan menghalanginya, kembali mendapat sebuah tamparan yang cukup keras tepat di wajahnya yang habis di pukul.

"Dokter Sasuke, hentikan, kau ingin melukai seorang wanita?" Ucap dokter Kabuto.

"Aku tidak peduli, aku sudah mengatakan pada kalian berkali-kali, kenapa tidak ada yang mendengarkanku, ha!"

"Kami ingin membantumu." Ucap Kabuto.

Ino terdiam, wajahnya terlihat takut, jika bukan karena Kabuto, wajahnya sudah dipukul, Sasuke sangat-sangat marah hingga dia pun akan di pukulnya.

"Terakhir kalinya, aku akan membunuh kalian berdua jika masih ikut campur." Ucap Sasuke, beranjak pergi dan membanting pintu ruangan dokter Kabuto.

Tangis Ino pecah, dia sangat takut akan sikap kasar Sasuke.

"Aku juga minta maaf, seharusnya aku mendengarkanmu untuk tidak membuat Sakura tetap di ruanganmu." Ucap Kabuto, memeluk dokter Ino sekedar menenangkannya. Tubuh wanita itu bergetar, dia tahu jika Ino pun sangat takut.

Sementara Sasuke berjalan kembali ke ruangannya, hari ini dia benar-benar marah, baru saja pulang dan melihat kondisi Sakura memburuk, gadis itu bahkan berbohong padanya, jika perawat yang di tugaskannya untuk menjaga Sakura tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya, Sasuke tidak akan tahu apapun.

Merogok sakunya, mengambil ponsel dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Ayah, apa aku bisa memindahkan Sakura di rumah sakit Oto?" Ucap Sasuke.

" _Kau ingin memindahkannya lagi? Apa keadaannya memburuk? Aku pikir rumah sakit kita ini adalah rumah sakit dengan fasilitas yang sangat menunjang."_

"Dia tidak bisa sembuh jika berada di Konoha."

" _Aku tahu kau sangat menyayanginya, tapi dia tidak bisa terus berada di rumah sakit umum, ini menyalahi aturan, dia seharusnya berada di rumah sakit jiwa, jika kau ingin memindahkannya, aku akan menyarankan rumah sakit jiwa di Oto, bagaimana? Masih satu kota."_

"Dia tidak gila ayah!"

" _Bagaimana kau bisa menjelaskan sikap anehnya itu! Kau harus sadar Sasuke! Perawatan di rumah sakit jiwa akan membantunya sembuh, kau salah besar jika harus terus menahannya di rumah sakit umum."_

"Ayah, kali ini aku mohon padamu, biarkan Sakura pindah dari sini."

" _Cukup rumit jika harus memindahkan Sakura dengan statusnya, akan aku usahakan, tapi ini yang terakhir kalinya kau memindahkannya, selanjutnya, aku tidak akan membantumu."_

"Terima kasih, ayah."

" _Ah, jangan lupa, jika kau telah kembali dari Oto, datanglah ke kediaman, sekali-kali kau harus tunjukkan wajahmu pada ibumu, dia terus khawatir kau tidak pulang."_

"Hn, aku akan berkunjung sebentar."

Pembicaraan mereka berakhir, Sasuke akan mengurus segalanya untuk memindahkan Sakura dan dia pun akan kembali mengajukan surat pindah tugas, kembali ke kota Oto. Rumah sakit Konoha ini adalah milik keluarga Uchiha, di bangun atas kerja sama dengan beberapa pihak dan Uchiha Fugaku kepala direktur rumah sakit ini. Sikapnya cukup tegas dan tidak membedakan siapapun yang akan bekerja di rumah sakit ini, termasuk keluarga Uchiha itu sendiri.

Saat Sasuke masih berstatus koas, dia di tempatkan dirumah sakit Oto hingga mendapatkan pekerjaan di sana, ayahnya akan memindahkannya ke rumah sakit Konoha jika dia sudah mendapat pengalaman kerjanya setidaknya satu tahun atau lebih, Sasuke akhirnya pindah ke Konoha dengan kerja kerasnya sendiri.

 **Ending Normal Pov.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana aneh macam apa ini? Kenapa Kiba datang di saat dokter Sasuke sedang memeriksaku?

"Tolong jangan datang setiap hari, Sakura adalah pasien yang harus rajin istirahat." Tegur dokter Sasuke pada Kiba.

"Bukannya menjenguk seseorang setiap hari itu akan membantu kesembuhannya? Aku tidak yakin jika kau ini seorang dokter." Ucap Kiba.

"Sakura adalah pasienku dan aku berhak atas dia, apa aku perlu memangggilkan _security_ untuk menyeretmu keluar?"

"Ha, kau mau melawanku? Aku bahkan tidak takut dengan dokter sepertimu, lalu, apa maksudnya kau berhak atas dia, Sakura adalah orang yang bebas, dia tidak perlu bergantung pada siapapun."

"Panggil perawat laki-laki ke ruang 09, laki-laki ini sedang mengganggu pasien." Ucap Sasuke pada seorang perawat."

"Apa? Aku tidak mengganggu Sakura, Sakura katakan pada dokter aneh ini!"

"Se-sebaiknya kau pulang dulu, kau bisa menjengukku besok lagi." Ucapku, sejujurnya aku jauh lebih takut pada dokter Sasuke.

"Kau bahkan berpihak padanya, aku akan datang lagi!" Kesalnya, beberapa perawat laki-laki telah datang menyeretnya keluar, maaf Kiba, aku tidak bermaksud seperti ini, tapi di sini dokter Sasuke yang berhak menentukan segalanya.

Pintu kamarku akhirnya tertutup dan suasananya menjadi tenang kembali, Kiba benar-benar keras kepala dan akan terus datang menjengukku.

"Apa kalian memiliki hubungan?" Tanya dokter Sasuke dan tatapan itu terlihat sangat marah.

"Ti-tidak, kami tidak punya hubungan seperti yang kau pikirkan!" Tegasku.

"Baiklah, ada hal yang ingin aku katakan padamu." Ucapnya.

"Apa itu?"

"Kau akan di rujuk ke rumah sakit Oto."

"Eh? Pindah rumah sakit? Kenapa?"

"Disana kau akan lebih cepat sembuh."

"Tapi, aku jauh lebih nyaman disini, bagaimana dengan dokter pendampingku nanti? Apa aku harus bersama dokter lain lagi?"

"Ya, akan ada dokter yang mendampingimu disana."

"Apa? Aku tidak mau! Aku ingin tetap disini dan aku ingin dokter Sasuke yang mendampingiku saja!" Ucapku, segera menutup mulutku dengan kedua tanganku, aku baru saja mengeluarkan kalimat konyol, kenapa juga harus bersama dokter Sasuke terus menerus, konyol! Kenapa kau keceplosan Sakura!

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

update...~

Happy Chinese New Year buat teman-teman yang sedang merayakannya... terima kasih telah membuat ada tanggal merah lagi XD

karena hari ini author tak sibuk, author update lagi yaa...~ :)

kamu- yak kamu yang tak pakai akun, akhirnya ada bisa mendapat clue tersembunyinya, silahkan di cermati baik-baik ucapan Sasuke,

ini jadi terasa seru ketika sedang main tebak-tebakkan, hehehehe, author cuma mau tahu bagaimana sudut pandang kalian dengan alur semacam ini, ini juga untuk pertama kalinya author punya fic dengan alur rumit tak santai.

.

.

See you next chapter


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **! Don't like Don't Read !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ A DREAM ~**

 **[ Chapter 15 ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau akan di rujuk ke rumah sakit Oto."

"Eh? Pindah rumah sakit? Kenapa?"

"Disana kau akan lebih cepat sembuh."

"Tapi, aku jauh lebih nyaman disini, bagaimana dengan dokter pendampingku nanti? Apa aku harus bersama dokter lain lagi?"

"Ya, akan ada dokter yang mendampingimu disana."

"Apa? Aku tidak mau! Aku ingin tetap disini dan aku ingin dokter Sasuke yang mendampingiku saja!" Ucapku, segera menutup mulutku dengan kedua tanganku, aku baru saja mengeluarkan kalimat konyol, kenapa juga harus bersama dokter Sasuke terus menerus, konyol! Kenapa kau keceplosan Sakura!

"Oh, jadi tidak ingin berpisah denganku?" Ucapnya dan di mulai lagi, dia pasti sengaja menggodaku.

"Ti-tidak! Hanya saja cukup sulit membangun kembali perasaan nyaman terhadap dokter pendamping, saat itu pun aku kesulitan akrab denganmu, tapi lama kelamaan aku pikir dokter Sasuke itu orang yang baik."

"Apa kau ingin tetap menjadi pasienku?"

"Aku tidak mengatakan seperti itu!" Ucapku dan mengalihkan tatapanku, apa dokter Sasuke tidak bisa berhenti berbicara seperti itu padaku? Aku merasa sangat malu.

"Tenanglah, dimana pun kau berada, aku akan tetap bersamamu." Ucapnya dan sebuah senyum tulus darinya.

Dokter Sasuke tersenyum, ini sangat jarang loh, dia adalah tipe tembok yang dingin, senyumnya itu seperti oasis di gurun pasir yang panas, akan sulit jika melihatnya tersenyum.

"Dokter Sasuke, apa kau sedang jatuh cinta padaku?" Ceplosku, aku tidak peduli lagi dengan wajah meronaku, aku butuh sebuah pengakuan darinya, jika sikap anehnya selama ini karena dia memiliki perasaan lebih terhadapku.

"Kau sedang menggodaku?" Ucapnya dan tatapan itu menjadi datar.

"Si-siapa yang menggodamu!" Ucapku kesal. "Sekarang sudah selesai, cepat keluar dari kamarku." Ucapku dan mendorongnya keluar, aku sudah sangat bodoh memikirkan hal ini, buang jauh-jauh pemikiran konyolmu itu Sakura, dia hanya mempermainkanmu.

Tubuh dokter Sasuke terlalu besar dan berat, pria itu berbalik dan sebuah pelukan darinya, aku bahkan bisa merasakan ada kecupan pada jidatku.

"Aku akan mengatakannya jika semuanya kembali seperti semula, maka dari itu, aku akan menunggumu kembali." Ucap dokter Sasuke.

Menatapnya bingung, aku, kembali? Kembali untuk apa?

"Aku tidak mengerti dokter."

"Istirahatlah." Ucapnya, dia mengabaikan ucapanku, kembali mendapat sebuah usapan lembut pada puncuk kepalaku dan dia akhirnya keluar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku benar-benar di rujuk ke rumah sakit lain, aku tidak tahu kenapa harus di rujuk jika rumah sakit ini termasuk rumah sakit nomer satu di Konoha, aku harus pamit pada beberapa perawat dan dokter Tazuna, dokter Sasuke melarangku bertemu dengan dokter Yamanaka dan dokter Kabuto, aku dengar para perawat membicarakan jika katanya mereka sempat cekcok dan entah karena apa.

Tiba di bandara, aku pikir akan pergi sendirian atau akan ada seorang perawat yang menemaniku, saat ini di sampingku, dokter Sasuke menemaniku ke sana, tidak begitu banyak barang yang bisa aku bawa, aku hanya terus menggunakan baju rumah sakit, jika ke rumah sakit Oto aku pasti akan memakai pakaian rumah sakit lagi, sebelum pergi, aku menitip pesan pada perawat jika Kiba datang kembali, bukannya aku kabur dari utangku, aku hanya dipindahkan dan semua ini bukan keputusanku, mereka, orang yang bertanggung jawab atas rumah sakit memintaku di rujuk saja, aku masih penasaran dengan orang di balik semua ini, rumah sakit dengan fasilitas VIP dan aku tidak perlu pusing memikirkan biayanya, sekarang, siapa yang membiayai perjalananku ini?

"Apa rumah sakit yang membiayai perjalanan ini juga?" Tanyaku pada dokter Sasuke.

"Iya, rumah sakit yang bertanggung jawab untuk merujukmu, sama halnya dengan jika kau di antar dengan mobil ambulans." Ucapnya.

Ini terdengar sangat sederhana, tapi mobil ambulans dan pesawat itu berbeda, aku bukan orang bodoh dokter Sasuke, ada sesuatu yang sedang di sembunyikannya.

"Apa dokter disana juga akan baik padaku?" Tanyaku, aku khawatir jika mereka tidak seperti para staf di rumah sakit Konoha.

"Dulunya aku pernah bekerja disana, orang-orangnya tidak beda jauh dengan rumah sakit di Konoha."

Oh, aku baru tahu akan hal ini, dokter Sasuke sempat bekerja di rumah sakit Oto.

"Apa aku boleh tahu siapa dokter pendampingku?" Tanyaku.

"Dokter Orochimaru yang akan mendampingimu sementara waktu." Ucapnya.

Dokter Orochimaru? Namanya tidak asing, tapi aku harap dia sebaik dokter Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Kota Oto]**

Sebuah mobil ambulans yang datang menjemputku, aku tahu inilah yang akan terjadi jika di rujuk, aku bertemu seorang dokter yang datang bersama ambulans itu.

"Selamat datang kembali dokter Sasuke dan apa ini pasien baruku?" Ucapnya dan menatapku.

Kesan pertama saat aku melihatnya adalah takut, aku takut pada dokter ini, menjadikan tubuh dokter Sasuke sebagai tamengku, aku bahkan takut menatap mata yang lebih tajam itu.

"Aku rasa nona Sakura tidak begitu menyukaiku." Sindirnya.

Kenapa dia berbicara secara terang-terangan seperti itu! Bukannya aku tidak menyukaimu, aku hanya takut padamu, wajahmu putih pucat seperti mayat, apalagi tatapan tajam itu, kau jadi terkesan seperti ular yang berbisa.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sakura, dokter Orochimaru ini dokter yang baik, dia adalah guru bagiku." Ucap dokter Sasuke, dia sedang berusaha meyakinkanku untuk tetap tenang.

"A-aku hanya tidak terbiasa." Ucapku, gugup.

"Tenang saja nona Sakura, di sini kau akan merasakan seperti di rumah sendiri." Ucapnya.

Meskipun kau mengatakan seperti itu, aku tidak pernah benar-benar merasakan tempat seperti rumahku sendiri, karena aku tidak tahu dimana rumahku dan bagaimana keadaannya disana.

Dokter Sasuke akan terus menemaniku hingga ke ruanganku, aku sudah punya ruangan tersendiri dan lagi-lagi kamar VIP, sepanjang perjalanan kota ini sangat indah dan rumah sakit ini benar-benar sejuk, begitu banyak pohon di sekitarnya, bangunannya hampir sama luas dengan rumah sakit di Konoha, tapi di sini terasa lebih nyaman dan tenang, aku tidak tahu, tapi seperti kata dokter Orochimaru, aku bisa merasakan nyaman seperti sedang berada di rumah, aku harap jika mengingatnya, rumahku memang nyaman seperti rumah sakit ini.

Mengganti pakaianku dengan pakaian rumah sakit Oto, dokter Sasuke dan dokter Orochimaru sedang keluar untuk berbicara, berjalan ke arah jendela, kamarku berada di lantai 3, dari sini aku bisa melihat banyak pasien yang tengah jalan-jalan di tamannya, aku harap bisa segera mendapat teman baru dan para staf disini juga bisa menjadi teman ngobrol.

"Sudah selesai?" Ucap dokter Sasuke, dia telah kembali setelah berbicara dengan dokter Orochimaru.

"Sudah, pakaiannya nyaman." Ucapku.

"Uhm. Aku sudah berbicara dengan dokter Orochimaru, jadi kau tenang saja, dia akan melanjutkan pengobatanmu dari rumah sakit Konoha dan sekaligus dia akan yang melakukan terapi untukmu." Jelas dokter Sasuke.

"Aku berharap dia tidak seperti dokter Tazuna yang membosankan." Ucapku.

"Tidak, dokter Orochimaru punya banyak metode, sekarang kau harus tetap berusaha untuk kesembuhanmu." Ucapnya.

"Apa dokter akan segera kembali ke Konoha?"

"Hn, aku akan kembali besok, aku masih punya pasien lain di Konoha dan aku janji akan berusaha secepatnya pindah ke rumah sakit ini."

"Kenapa kau begitu repot untuk melakukan ini? Mungkin dokter Sasuke tidak perlu sampai ikut pindah ke sini, aku akan sembuh dan kita bisa bertemu kembali di konoha." Ucapku. Aku tidak bisa menerima kebaikan ini lagi, dokter Sasuke terlalu baik padaku, dia sampai rela mengurus surat pindah hanya untuk kembali menjadi dokter pendampingku.

"Aku masih ada janji untuk keluar bersamamu, sebelumnya, seharusnya kita keluar saat aku sudah kembali ke Konoha, tapi kesehatanmu memburuk dan kau harus segera di rujuk."

"Aku juga sudah lupa akan hal itu, tapi ini sudah terhitung keluar 'kan? Meskipun kembali ke rumah sakit lagi, tapi aku tetap keluar." Ucapku.

"Aku akan tepati janjiku." Ucapnya.

Lagi-lagi, dia bersikap sangat baik padaku, dokter Sasuke kau ini sebenarnya siapa? Jika aku akhirnya tahu kau siapa, apa hubungan ini akan segera berakhir? Aku mulai menyukainya, sangat menyukainya dan aku memang sangat egois berharap dia benar-benar akan pindah, menatap jari manisnya itu, cincin itu masih di kenakannya, jika benar istrinya melupakannya, kenapa? Dokter Sasuke adalah pria yang baik, jika aku istrinya, aku tidak akan melepaskannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Menatap dokter Orochimaru, dia selalu tersenyum ramah hingga kedua bola matanya itu menghilang saat dia tersenyum, seperti senyum rubah dengan mata sipit, aku masih tidak terbiasa dengannya dan sekarang dokter Sasuke telah kembali ke Konoha.

"Mari kita mulai pengobatannya." Ucap dokter Orochimaru.

Dia tidak seperti dokter Sasuke, dia merangkap segalanya, dokter pendampingku dan juga dokter terapi.

"Apa ada metode yang dokter gunakan?" Tanyaku.

"Aku hanya akan berbicara saja." Ucapnya dan aku mulai mencium bau kebosanan darinya. "Jadi, ceritakan bagaimana terapimu dengan dokter Tazuna."

"Dia hanya membuatku memimpikan sebuah kejadian, dia juga tidak membenar itu adalah kejadian masa laluku atau tidak, aku hanya bingung, amnesia dan _lucid dream_ , itu bukannya hal biasa yang pengobatannya tidak perlu rumit seperti ini?" Ucapku.

"Baiklah, jika kau merasa pengobatan ini tidak perlu rumit, bagaimana jika aku katakan, kita pernah menjadi dosen dan mahasiswa." Ucap dokter Orochimaru dan membuatku sedikit terkejut, aku masih ingat akan mimpi hasil terapi itu dan juga ucapan dokter Sasuke, aku seorang mahasiswa jurusan kedokteran di kota Kiri.

"Jadi apa dokter Orochimaru pernah menjadi dosen di kampus kota Kiri?"

"Tentu dan kau adalah mahasiswa terbaikku Sakura." Ucapnya.

"Aku ingin tahu segalanya!" Tegasku, ini bisa membuatku ingin tahu semuanya, bahkan dokter Orochimaru bukan orang asing bagiku, pantas saja dokter Sasuke mempercayakanku padanya, kami dulunya pernah bertemu.

"Pelan-pelan Sakura, jika kau terus mendesak ingatanmu kembali, kau akan mengamuk lagi."

Aku lupa akan hal itu, sudah cukup beberapa kali aku mengamuk tanpa sadar, semakin banyak yang aku ingat, semakin aku sulit mengendalikan diri.

"Maaf, aku hanya tidak sabar ingin tahu banyak hal." Ucapku.

"Kita akan mulai dengan perlahan."

"Bagaimana jika begini saja, aku akan bertanya pada dokter dan bisakah dokter menjawab? Aku kesulitan bertanya pada dokter Sasuke, dia memilih untuk menyimpan segalanya dan tidak memberitahukan apapun padaku."

"Baik, aku akan menjawabnya, jadi apa yang kau ingin katakan Sakura?"

"Apa dokter Orochimaru tahu namaku?"

"Tentu."

"Siapa?"

"Haruno Sakura." Ucapnya, aku terkejut saat tahu marga itu memang benar adalah margaku.

"Apa dokter tahu jika data rekam medicku menggunakan marga Yamanaka?"

"Aku tidak tahu itu, saat kita bertemu kau menggunakan marga Haruno."

"Jadi sekarang data rekam medicku di rumah sakit menggunakan marga apa?"

"Haruno."

"Bagaimana bisa menggunakan marga Haruno jika aku pasien rujukan? Seharusnya data rumah sakit Konoha dan data rumah sakit Oto sama, apa bisa seenaknya mengganti marga pasien?"

"Aku tidak tahu itu juga, yang aku tahu, aku harus merawat pasien dengan nama Haruno Sakura."

"Kau pasti berbohong padaku dokter, katakan yang sejujurnya."

"Aku tidak bisa berbohong pada pasienku, kecuali dokter Sasuke, dia akan mudah berbohong padamu."

"Aku jadi sulit mempercayai rumah sakit ini."

"Aku yakin dokter Sasuke punya alasan tersendiri untuk berbohong. Sekarang, apa masih ada pertanyaan lain?" Ucapnya, dokter Orochimaru berhenti membahas namaku.

"Dalam terapiku ada dokter Kabuto, apa anda mengenalnya? Jika aku mahasiswamu, dokter Kabuto pasti juga mahasiswamu."

"Aku mengenalnya, kalian sering terlihat bersama dulu saat di kampus, bagaimana kabarnya?"

"Dia baik-baik saja, tapi aku sulit menemuinya." Ucapku. Jika bukan karena dokter Sasuke, aku mungkin bisa berbicara santai dengannya.

"Dokter Sasuke sangat menjagamu, dia hanya tidak ingin hal buruk terjadi padamu."

"Aku sangat menghargai kebaikan dokter Sasuke demi kesembuhanku, dan sekarang itu menjadi pertanyaanku selanjutnya, aku dan dokter Sasuke, apa hubungan kami sebenarnya?" Ucapku dan menatap serius dokter Orochimaru, aku yakin dia pasti akan mengetahui sesuatu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

update...~

untuk pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang sensitif eh, maksudnya seakan menuju spoiler, nanti author jawab memulai chapter berikutnya dan berikutnya :)

.

.

see you next chapter.


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **! Don't like Don't Read !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ A DREAM ~**

 **[ Chapter 16 ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Dokter Sasuke sangat menjagamu, dia hanya tidak ingin hal buruk terjadi padamu."

"Aku sangat menghargai kebaikan dokter Sasuke demi kesembuhanku, dan sekarang itu menjadi pertanyaanku selanjutnya, aku dan dokter Sasuke, apa hubungan kami sebenarnya?" Ucapku dan menatap serius dokter Orochimaru, aku yakin dia pasti akan mengetahui sesuatu.

"Kau ingin tahu hubungan kalian?"

"Tentu! Aku sangat ingin tahu, tidak mungkin hanya hubungan dokter dan pasien saja, ini sangat berlebihan jika dia sampai ikut campur akan apapun yang terjadi padaku, bahkan rela mengurus surat pindah ke sini, ini sangat aneh dokter, bisakah kau mengatakan sesuatu padaku?" Ucapku, aku harap bisa mendengarkan sebuah kebenaran lainnya.

"Sejujurnya aku tidak tahu apa hubungan kalian, aku kenal kalian karena kau dulunya adalah mahasiswaku dan disini dokter Sasuke adalah koas yang selalu belajar padaku." Ucap dokter Orochimaru dan aku tidak melihat dia sedang berusaha berbohong, jadi benar dokter Orochimaru pun tidak tahu apapun tentang kami.

"Kau bisa mencari jawabannya dengan mengikuti terapiku."

"Apa bisa seperti itu?"

"Aku dokter yang ahli loh." Ucapnya dan sedikit menyombongkan diri.

Menghela napas, aku harus percaya pada dokter Orochimaru, aku merasa akan bisa mengetahui apapun darinya.

Setelah berbicara santai, hanya berbicara saja, aku tidak tahu jika berbicara sesingkat itu membuatku lelah, aku tidak perlu di antar ke kamarku, aku bisa jalan sendiri kembali ke kamar, namun hal aneh terjadi, koridor di rumah sakit ini menjadi sedikit gelap, aku yakin jika ini masih siang hari dan suasananya begitu sunyi, bahkan aku tidak menemukan para perawat yang tengah berkeliaran, mungkin sedang jam istirahat, aku rasa kamarku sudah dekat, langkahku terhenti dan di hadapanku bukan kamarku, melainkan kamar mayat.

Kamar mayat? Bagaimana aku bisa sampai ke sini? Kamarku dan kamar mayat itu sangat jauh bahkan beda bangunan, rasa penasaranku memuncak, sejujurnya aku cukup takut, tapi aku ingin tahu, kenapa harus berakhir dikamar mayat ini? Membuka pintu kamar mayat itu dan bau formalin yang kuat dari dalam sana, di beberapa ranjang ada mayat yang di tutupi dengan kain putih dan ruangan disini sangat dingin, seperti di dalam kulkas, tatapanku tertuju pada lemari besi menyimpan mayat.

 **-Haruno Sakura-**

Ada mayat yang memiliki nama sama bahkan marga denganku, mana mungkin? Melirik sekitar, tidak ada petugas atau apapun, apa aku boleh membuka lemari ini? Hanya ingin melihat saja orang yang memiliki nama yang sama denganku, membuka lemari itu dan menariknya, aku benar-benar terkejut dan rasanya begitu mual, tunggu, wajah ini? Rambut ini, i-i-ini benar-benar aku? Mana mungkin aku sudah menjadi mayat dan masih berdiri disini? Satu hal lainnya yang aku temukan pada tubuh mayat itu, di jari manisnya ada sebuah cincin.

"Sakura."

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Sakura! Tenanglah Sakura!"

Membuka mataku dan melihat sekitar, ini ruangan dokter Orochimaru, napasku memburu, jelas-jelas aku melihat mayat itu membuka mata dan memanggil namaku.

"Kau menjelajah kemana saja? Aku sampai sulit memanggilmu keluar." Ucap dokter Orochimaru, dia bahkan terlihat sangat santai. Apa kau tahu dokter, aku hampir mati serangan jantung, mayat itu hidup dan membuatku sangat terkejut.

"A-apa yang tadi itu hanya mimpi?" Tanyaku, bingung.

"Mungkin atau juga sebuah tanda lainnya. Apa yang kau lihat Sakura?" Tanyanya.

"A-aku berada di kamar mayat dan ada mayat wanita yang memiliki nama dan marga yang sama denganku." Ucapku, aku benar-benar takut.

"Sekarang, rileks lah."

"Apa kau menggunakan terapi yang sama dengan dokter Tazuna."

"Mungkin saja."

"Aku takut akan metode itu!" protesku.

"Tidak apa-apa, kau tidak akan sadar jika aku sedang menggunakan metode itu."

Tapi tetap saja, dunia nyata dan mimpi yang sulit untuk di bedakan, aku bahkan berpikir telah selesai dengan terapi dari dokter Orochimaru dan akan kembali ke kamar, sekarang aku tidak berani keluar dan akan kembali mendatangi kamar mayat itu.

"Ada apa Sakura?"

"A-aku takut kembali ke kamar." Ucapku.

"Aku akan menemanimu." Ucapnya dan selalu memperlihatkan senyum yang terlihat licik itu.

Dia benar-benar menemaniku kembali ke kamarku.

"Apa benar ada mayat yang memiliki nama dan marga yang sama denganku disini?" Tanyaku pada dokter Orochimaru, hanya memastikan.

"Tidak ada, itu hanya ada di mimpimu, atau kau mau aku akan antar ke kamar mayat dan memastikannya?"

"Ti-tidak perlu, aku percaya." Ucapku, aku sangat takut sekali, aku tidak mau ke kamar mayat itu.

Tapi sesuatu yang membuatku penasaran adalah mayat itu menggunakan cincin di jari manisnya, aku jadi ingat akan cincin yang di kenakan dokter Sasuke, apa... tidak-tidak-tidak, tidak mungkin ada orang yang mirip denganku dan menikah dengan dokter Sasuke, atau jangan-jangan pertanda yang di maksud dokter Orochimaru itu adalah, apa benar aku ini adalah istri dokter Sasuke? Apa itu bisa menjelaskan segala sikap baik hatinya yang tulus itu? Apa karena aku istrinya? Dia bahkan mengatakan jika istrinya lupa padanya, aku sendiri lupa pada apapun, aku masih tidak percaya akan hal ini.

"Memikirkan sesuatu?" Tegur dokter Orochimaru.

"Ti-tidak, terima kasih untuk hari ini dokter." Ucapku dan pamit padanya, kamarku sudah berada di hadapanku.

"Baiklah, istirahatlah yang cukup dan terapi berikutnya dua hari lagi."

"Baik, dok."

Masuk ke kamar dan berbaring, hanya terapi seperti itu saja membuat tenagaku terkuras, aku hanya terkejut melihat mayat itu membuka matanya, cincinnya, menatap jari manisku, jika benar aku istrinya, dia pasti akan mengatakan segalanya, jika aku istrinya yang lupa ingatan itu, kenapa dokter Sasuke diam saja dan membiarkan aku ingat sendiri? Apa ada dampak lainnya jika dia mengatakan segalanya?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Normal Pov.**

 **Kediaman Yamanaka.**

"Bagaimana kabarnya?" Ucap seorang wanita tua pada Ino yang baru saja pulang kerja.

"Sampai kapan ibu akan menanyakannya? Dia akan baik-baik saja." Ucap Ino.

"Apa maksudnya dia baik-baik saja? Ibu bahkan tidak bisa menjenguknya."

"Ibu, Sakura sudah memiliki Sasuke, bukannya Sasuke yang lebih berhak mengurus istrinya? Setelah seorang anak menikah, suaminya lah yang akan bertanggung jawab padanya."

"Tetap saja, ibu ingin bertemu dengannya, bertahun-tahun tidak berkunjung ke kediaman, Sasuke bahkan tidak sampaikan apapun padaku, apa yang namanya keluarga seperti itu?"

"Aku tahu, bu, tapi Sasuke sangat sibuk dan Sakura dalam masa terapi, jika ibu mengunjunginya, dia akan tidak stabil dan seperti orang gila, apa ibu mau dia di tempatkan di rumah sakit jiwa? Selama ini dia berusaha mengontrol dirinya."

"Itu semua kesalahanmu, seharusnya kau tidak banyak berbohong pada mereka."

"Sudah, bu! Kenapa harus menyalahkan aku lagi! Masalah itu sudah lewat bertahun-tahun lamanya, aku sudah meminta maaf pada mereka dan masih dibahas juga!"

"Ino! Apa-apaan cara bicaramu itu!" Ucap seorang pria, Yamanaka Inoichi, ayah dari Yamanaka Ino.

"Selalu saja menyalahkanku, apa aku bukan anak kalian juga?" Ucap Ino, dia pun lelah jika masih menjadi masalah di keluarga ini."

"Maafkan, ibu." Ucap Mebuki, Yamanaka Mebuki, wanita ini adalah istri dari Inoichi.

"Tidak, aku yang minta maaf, bu, aku hanya lelah, dan lagi di rumah sakit terlalu banyak jadwal operasi. Ayah, aku tidak bermaksud berbicara seperti itu pada ibu." Ucap Ino, saat ini dia hanya menahan diri, menahan segala rasa amarahnya.

"Bagaimana kabar Sakura?" Ucap Inoichi.

"Sakura di pindahkan ke rumah sakit Oto, Sasuke yang membawanya kesana agar dia bisa sembuh total, jika kalian benar-benar menyayangi Sakura, biarkan dia berobat dengan baik." Ucap Ino.

"Apa dia masih tetap tidak bisa di kunjungi?"

"Begitulah, ayah, kalian harus lebih bersabar lagi, aku juga menyayangi Sakura, jadi aku pun hanya bisa bersabar." Ucap Ino.

"Baiklah, sebaiknya kau istirahat."

Ino pun pamit dan berjalan ke kamarnya, melempar tasnya ke atas ranjang dan duduk di lantai memeluk kedua lututnya, masa lalu yang sulit membuat kedua orang tua lupa, mereka tetap menyalakan Ino meskipun dia sudah bersikap baik sekarang.

"Bagaimana jika aku saja yang mati saat itu? Apa kalian akan menyalahkan Sakura? Atau menyalahkannya? Mereka tetap menjadi utama untuk kalian, bagaimana denganku?" Ucap Ino dan menangis begitu saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rumah sakit Konoha.**

"Dokter, hey dokter! Jangan mengabaikanku!" Ucap Kiba, saat mengunjungi kamar Sakura, kamar itu sudah kosong dan tidak ada pesan apapun dari Sakura untuknya, saat akan pulang, dia bertemu dengan dokter yang mendampingi Sakura.

"Aku sedang sibuk, tolong jangan mengganggu." Ucap Sasuke, dingin.

"Apa Sakura sudah keluar dari rumah sakit? Kenapa dia tidak berada di rumah sakit ini lagi?" Ucap Kiba, penasaran.

"Aku tidak tahu." Cuek Sasuke.

"Aku tidak percaya padamu, jika saja aku tahu Sakura meninggalkanku sebuah pesan, aku tidak perlu mencarimu."

"Apa dia meninggalkan pesan untukmu?"

"Aku sudah tanya pada bagian resepsionis, tapi katanya pasien yang bernama Sakura tidak meninggalkan pesan apapun dan dia sepertinya telah keluar dari rumah sakit ini."

"Baguslah jika dia telah keluar."

"Kau pasti sedang berbohong dokter, katakan Sakura berada dimana?"

"Apa perlu aku panggilkan _security_?"

"Baik! Awas saja jika aku menemukannya, aku akan membawanya pergi dan membuatmu menyesal!" Ucap Kiba dan bergegas pergi, dia tahu ada yang tidak beres, dia pun percaya akan ucapan Sakura jika dia akan mengatakan apapun padanya, mencurigai jika ada yang berbohong padanya.

Merogok sakunya, mengambil ponsel dan menghubungi seseorang. "Cari sekarang juga keberadaan Yamanaka Sakura." Ucapnya, setelahnya menutup ponsel dan berjalan lebih cepat ke arah sebuah mobil mewah.

Sementara Sasuke, kembali ke ruangan kerjanya, dia tidak tahu jika pria itu akan datang lagi dan mencari Sakura, mendatangi bagian resepsionis.

"Apa dia mengancammu?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Ti-tidak, dokter, aku sudah mengatakan seperti apa yang dokter katakan." Ucap salah seorang perawat, dia tidak memberitahukan pesan Sakura kepada Kiba, Sasuke memintanya agar pria itu tidak lagi mencari Sakura.

"Baiklah, jika dia datang lagi, sebaiknya suruh perawat lain yang tidak tahu apa-apa meladeninya."

"Baik dokter."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bagaimana? Apa kalian menemukan Sakura?" Ucap Kiba pada seseorang, dia memiliki orang-orang yang ahli untuk mencari orang hilang, bahkan yang sangat sulit sekali pun.

"Apa anda yakin mencari gadis yang bernama Yamanaka Sakura?" Ucap salah satu anak buahnya.

"Kau pikir aku bercanda?" Ucap Kiba, saat ini dia akan terus mencari Sakura.

"Kalau begitu, anda harus ke pemakaman umum di Konoha, gadis yang anda cari sudah meninggal 2 tahun yang lalu."

"Apa maksudmu!" Ucap Kiba dan tidak percaya, orang-orangnya berhasil mendapat sebuah data lain dari seorang Sakura, bahkan wajah mereka sangat mirip, gadis itu meninggal akibat kecelakaan di kota Kiri dua tahun yang lalu, mayatnya di bawa kembali ke kota kelahirannya di kota Konoha. "I-ini tidak masuk akal, apa kalian masih ingat dengan data rekam medic yang aku minta?" Tanya Kiba pada mereka, memastikan jika selama ini dia tidak gila bertemu dengan gadis yang bernama Sakura.

"Tentu tuan, salinannya masih ada pada kami, mereka memiliki nama yang sama tapi beda marga, sama-sama mengalami kecelakaan di kota Kiri, anehnya kabar lain mengatakan dia sudah meninggal dan data rekam medic ini mengatakan jika Sakura koma di rumah sakit, hingga sekarang dia masih dalam tahap pengobatan, mungkin saja nona Sakura hanya mengganti marga." Jelas salah satu dari mereka.

"Apa-apaan ini? Sakura sebenarnya siapa kau?" Ucap Kiba, dia pun bingung akan kejadian ini."

"Satu kesimpulan, Sakura yang tuan cari sedang di sembunyikan, mungkin saja, makanya datanya jadi tidak jelas seperti ini."

"Apa Sakura itu orang penting?" Tanya Kiba.

"Data yang kami dapat, dia anak dari keluarga Yamanaka, pria ini termasuk memiliki saham cukup besar dan bekerja sama dengan perusahaan Uchiha, sempat beredar kabar, anak mereka akan menikah, sayangnya di batalkan dan berita ini segera di redam oleh pihak mereka."

"Apa hanya karena ingin menutupi aib jadi membuat anak mereka terus berada di rumah sakit? Orang konyol." Ucap Kiba, masih memikirkan alasan Sakura tetap di rumah sakit.

"Aku tidak percaya jika Sakura telah meninggal, cari lebih teliti lagi, aku yakin dia masih berada di dunia ini." Tegas Kiba.

 **Ending normal Pov.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hatcuuhh!**

Apa udara disini semakin dingin? Padahal bunga-bunga mulai mekar, aneh, seharusnya ini baru akan musim semi, musim semi? Menatap sebuah pohon yang bunganya akan mekar sebentar lagi dari jendela di kamarku, samar-samar aku melihat pohon bunga Sakura yang lebat dan dua orang anak kecil yang bermain di bawahnya, mereka terlihat senang dan mengumpulkan serpihan bunga-bunga yang gugur itu, seseorang tiba-tiba datang dan menanyakan mereka.

" _Anak kecil, siapa namamu?"_

" _Namaku? Namaku ~~~~~~"_

Apa? Siapa? Kenapa aku tidak bisa mendengar namanya?

" _Kau melupakanku, kakak?"_

Kakak?

" **Awas Sakuraaaa!"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

update...~

sepertinya author akan fokus pada fic ini saja sementara waktu, entah kenapa senang banget sama alurnya walaupun repot di buat. :) chapter kali ini berbau horror yaa, author sampai tak berani ketik di malam hari, ketiknya siang hari, author emang takut pada genre horror *malah di umumkan*

author jelasin sedikit disini, info lewat yang mungkin penting atau tak penting. silahkan disimak.

1) kenapa Kiba mencari Yamanaka Sakura? Bukan Haruno Sakura? Karena Kiba mencari berdasarkan data rekam medic Sakura.

2) Kenapa marga Sakura di rubah di sini, alasannya karena Sasuke yang melepas marga Yamanaka, author tidak mencatumkannya, tapi author jelaskan saja XD biar nggk bingung dan alasan kenapa bukan Uchiha Sakura, upss..~ itu bakalan muncul di chapter lain ehehehe, author tidak akan jelaskan itu disini.

3) kenapa orochimaru tidak tahu hubungan mereka? dia sudah jelaskan, karena emang dulunya orochimaru bertemu mereka secara terpisah, yang satu saat menjadi mahasiswa di kota Kiri, yang satu saat menjadi koas di kota Oto.

apalagi yaa, uhm, itu saja, hehehe.

hari ini author akan update 3 chapter sekaligus XD

Next...~


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **! Don't like Don't Read !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ A DREAM ~**

 **[ Chapter 17 ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sudah bangun, nona Sakura?" Panggil ramah seorang perawat.

Aku pikir itu bukan sebuah mimpi, mengangguk perlahan, bangun dan bersandar pada kepala ranjangku yang sudah di atur oleh perawat.

"Apa aku tidur sangat lama?" Tanyaku.

"Tidak, anda baru tidur sejam saja."

Akhir-akhir ini aku jadi sering bermimpi lagi, tentang anak kecil, kenapa aku tidak bisa mendengar nama mereka?

" _Sakura."_

Terkejut dan menatap ke arah samping.

"Anda tidak apa-apa? Perlu sesuatu sebelum saya keluar?"

Aku jelas-jelas mendengar seseorang memanggilku dan bukan suara perawat ini.

"Nona Sakura?" Perawat itu kembali memanggilku.

"Ma-maaf, tidak ada, terima kasih." Ucapku.

Perawat itu hanya sedang mengganti selimut dan sarung bantalku, sepertinya aku jadi sering berhalusinasi, tapi semakin hari semakin membuatku takut dan merinding sendiri, apalagi kamarku yang hanya aku sendirian di dalamnya, dokter Sasuke kapan datang? Ini sudah sebulan dan aku sangat merindukannya, aku ingin bertanya tentang istrinya itu.

 **Tok tok tok**

Sebuah ketukan dari pintu kamarku, siapa? Apa dokter Sasuke? bergegas turun dari ranjang dan membuka pintu, sebuah buket bunga yang besar menutupi wajah seseorang yang membawanya.

"Aku sampai setengah mati mencarimu, ternyata kau berada di sini."

Suara ini.

"Jangan kabur tiba-tiba dan lupa utangmu." Ucapnya dan menurunkan buket bunga yang menutupi wajahnya, hari ini penampilannya sangat berbeda, dia lebih terlihat formal dengan jas yang terlihat mahal itu.

"A-aku tidak kabur! Lagi pula aku sudah meninggalkan pesan pada seorang perawat sebelum pergi." Ucapku.

"Benarkah? Ah sial! Sepertinya ada yang sengaja melarang perawat itu untuk mengatakannya padaku. Jadi apa aku harus tetap berdiri di luar saja?"

"Maaf, masuklah." Ucapku.

Lagi-lagi dia bersikap baik dengan membawakan bunga yang cantik dan kali ini.

"Kue untukmu, aku tidak tahu yang mana kau sukai, aku membelinya satu-satu." Ucapnya dan menyodorkan kotak dan isinya kue yang berbeda-beda.

"Kau ingin membuatku gemuk?"

"katanya kau suka kue, wanita itu paling sulit dimengerti."

"Iya-iya, terima kasih, nanti aku akan makan, dan bagaimana bisa kau datang ke sini?"

"Naik pesawat pribadi, kenapa? Aku rasa tidak ada yang sulit bahkan jika kau keluar negeri." Ucapnya dan menyombongkan diri.

Aku menyesal bertanya hal itu lagi padanya.

"Oh ya, ada satu hal lagi yang ingin aku katakan padamu Sakura."

"Apa?"

"Apa kau punya saudara?"

"Saudara? Aku saja tidak ingat jika punya keluarga atau kenapa berakhir di rumah sakit, apa kau lupa dengan ceritaku sebelumnya?" Ucapku.

"Aku menemukan sesuatu yang aneh Sakura. Kau tahu dokter pendampingmu itu sangat menyebalkan, dia bahkan tidak membiarkanku tahu kau berada dimana."

Dokter Sasuke tidak suka padanya, tentu saja dia tidak akan mengatakan apapun padamu.

"Lalu?"

"Aku mencarimu dengan bantuan orang-orangku, sayangnya kami malah menemukanmu sudah meninggal dua tahun yang lalu akibat kecelakaan di kota Kiri."

Aku? Meninggal? Kembali mengingat mayat yang aku lihat saat terapi, bagaimana mungkin? Hal ini jadi terasa membingungkan, mayat itu dan juga Kiba menemukan data lain tentangku, apa aku- atau mungkin ada orang lain yang mirip denganku?

"Aku pikir mereka sengaja membuat cerita seperti itu untuk menutupi keadaanmu sekarang, jadi dari pada publik sibuk mencarimu, mereka memilih mengatakan kau sudah meninggal."

"Apa keluargaku orang yang rumit hingga membuat anak mereka seperti ini?"

"Aku tidak tahu pasti, keluargamu orang yang terpandang juga, tapi sangat jarang ada skandal, aku berkesimpulan bukan karena pengaruhmu untuk keluargamu, mungkin ada hal lain yang lebih berpengaruh."

Hari ini Kiba mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak aku ketahui sama sekali, tentang keluargaku, aku benar-benar dari keluarga Yamanaka, sama dengan dokter Yamanaka, kenapa dokter Sasuke mengatakan dokter Yamanaka anak tunggal? Lalu aku apa? Lalu tentang pemakamanku di Konoha dengan menggunakan nama Yamanaka Sakura.

Jika ini mimpi, aku harap segera bangun dan sadar, aku jadi semakin tidak percaya diri jika aku ini adalah Haruno atau Yamanaka Sakura, jika saja aku keluar dan menelusuri apapun yang terjadi pada mimpiku sebelumnya, apa akan sebuah jawaban yang aku dapatkan?

"Kiba, untuk terakhir kalinya, apa aku bisa meminta tolong padamu lagi?" Ucapku, aku mulai putus asa akan keadaanku sendiri, saat ini aku tidak menginginkan kesembuhan lagi, tapi aku ingin mengetahui segala hal yang tidak aku ketahui.

"Tidak perlu katakan untuk terakhir kalinya, aku akan membantumu sekarang jadi jangan sungkan, apa rencanamu kali ini?"

"Bantu aku kabur dari rumah sakit ini."

"Itu hal yang mudah, besok bersiaplah, aku akan membantumu." Ucapnya.

"Terima kasih, kau ini benar-benar teman yang baik."

"Jangan lupa balasannya."

"Iya-iya, aku mengerti."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kiba benar-benar membantuku, dia membawa seorang wanita, aku tidak mengenalnya, tapi dia mau bekerja sama denganku, dia akan pura-pura menjadi aku dan Kiba akan mengubah penampilanku seperti wanita ini, aku hanya berharap tidak ada yang mengenaliku saat ini.

"Jalanlah dengan tenang dan tidak perlu gugup." Aba-aba Kiba padaku, kami berjalan keluar, beberapa mata _security_ sempat mengarah pada kami dan setelahnya mengarah ke arah lain, apa ini berhasil? Mereka tidak mengenaliku?

Saat keluar, sebuah mobil sedan menjemput kami.

"Jangan lepaskan apapun dari wajahmu, mereka akan cepat tahu jika kau berkeliaran, ada banyak CCTV di kota ini."

"Kau ini seperti seorang agen saja, apa kita sedang bermain film mata-mata?" Ucapku dan tertawa.

"Kau harus tahu, sangat sulit membawamu keluar, kau benar-benar di jaga ketat di rumah sakit itu. Sekarang kita akan kemana?"

"Kembali ke Konoha,aku ingin melihat pemakamanku dan juga aku ingin bertemu dengan keluarga Yamanaka."

"Hey, sekarang kau jadi seperti orang yang sok memerintah."

"Aku tidak memerintah, aku bahkan takut dengan orang sepertimu."

"Aku tidak percaya padamu."

Kembali tertawa mendengar ucapan Kiba, aku pikir awalnya dia pria yang menyebalkan dengan segala hal yang dimilikinya, sekarang dia sangat berbeda.

Aku harap bisa segera kembali ke rumah sakit Oto tanpa dokter Sasuke sadari, aku masih harus bertemu dengannya.

Mobil itu segera menuju bandara dan pada landasan yang berbeda, aku bisa melihat sebuah pesawat kecil dan katanya ini pesawat milik Kiba, dia orang yang benar-benar hebat, apapun bisa di lakukannya.

Dua jam penerbangan dan semua jadi serba cepat, lagi-lagi ada mobil yang menjemput dan akhirnya kami tiba di sebuah pemakaman, kata Kiba, dia belum melihatnya sendiri, hanya anak buahnya yang mendapat informasi itu.

Aku bisa melihat sebuah batu nisan besar dengan foto, nama dan tanggal kematian yang tertera, itu jelas-jelas adalah wajahku dengan nama Yamanaka Sakura, jika Yamanaka Sakura telah meninggal, aku siapa? Seharusnya aku bisa mengabaikan hal ini karena jelas-jelas aku menggunakan marga Haruno dan gadis yang mirip denganku menggunakan marga Yamanaka, tapi data rekam medicku di Konoha menggunakan marga Yamanaka atau mereka keliru mengenal orang, mungkin saja benar aku punya kembaran yang mirip tapi bukan keluarga dan mereka pikir aku adalah orang itu, ini semakin membuatku bingung.

Napasku jadi sesak hingga rasanya seperti tercekik dan sulit membuatku bernapas.

"Sakura! Ada apa?" Teriak Kiba, dia terdengar panik.

Aku tidak bisa berbicara, napasku semakin sesak, aku akan hilang kendali di saat seperti ini, aku tidak bisa menahan diri, Kiba jika aku berbuat macam-macam padamu, kau bisa menyuruh anak buahmu untuk memukulku saja, pandanganku semakin gelap dan aku tidak bisa melihat apapun lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Membuka mataku, kembali mendapat area yang sama saat aku merasakan sesak, seluruhnya gelap dan aku tidak bisa melihat apapun.

" _Kenapa baru datang?"_

Ada sebuah suara.

"Siapa?"

Melihat sekeliling dan sangat gelap, aku tidak bisa bergerak dan seakan-akan melayang tanpa ada batasan.

" _Aku senang kau datang mengunjungiku."_

Suara itu lagi, kenapa aku tidak bisa melihat apapun! Ini dimana?

"Siapa itu? Keluar! Aku tidak bisa melihatmu!" Teriakku, aku akan gila jika seperti ini, ada apa ini?

Seketika kegelapan itu meluruh seperti sebuah cat yang tak nempel pada dindingnya, area gelap itu perlahan-lahan memperlihatkan sebuah tempat, taman yang indah dengan pohon Sakura, samar-samar aku kembali bertemu dengan kedua anak kecil itu dan seseorang menghampiri mereka.

"Siapa nama kalian?" Tanya orang itu pada mereka.

"Namaku-" Dia tidak bisa berbicara, anak kecil lainnya menutup mulutnya.

"Shhtt...! kata ibu tidak boleh berbicara dengan orang asing."

"Bibi ini hanya tanya nama kita."

Mereka berdebat untuk memberitahukan nama mereka atau tidak, anak-anak kecil itu mungkin masih berumur 3 atau 4 tahun, warna rambut yang sama, warna mata yang sama dan wajah yang sama, mereka anak kembar.

"Karena kami sama-sama lahir di musim semi, namaku ~~~~ dan saudariku bernama-"

Apa! tunggu, aku tetap tidak bisa mendengar nama mereka, kenapa mereka menghilang dan kegelapan menutupinya?

"Tunggu! Aku harus tahu nama kalian! Siapa kalian!"

Sia-sia, semua menjadi gelap kembali, aku kesulitan untuk mengetahuinya, aku sangat penasaran akan anak kembar itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Normal Pov.**

"Kau? Bagaimana bisa kau datang ke sini?" Ucap Sasuke, saat dia kembali datang mengunjungi Sakura di rumah sakit Oto, dia bertemu lagi dengan pria yang keras kepala yang sangat ingin bertemu Sakura.

"Memangnya kenapa jika aku datang menjenguknya?" Ucap Kiba, dia cukup kesal melihat dokter itu, dokter yang sudah berbohong padanya dan mereka bertemu secara kebetulan disini.

"Orang asing tetaplah menjadi orang asing, jangan mengganggu Sakura."

Mereka bertengkar di depan kamar Sakura, beberapa perawat berusaha melerai keduanya.

"Apa hakmu untuk melarangku bertemu dengan Sakura, ha!" Kesal Kiba, seharusnya hari ini dia bisa membantu Sakura keluar dari rumah sakit ini, namun hal aneh terjadi, Sakura tiba-tiba di nyatakan koma."

"Sakura adalah istriku! Memangnya kenapa! Panggil _security_ dan bawa dia keluar." Tegas Sasuke.

"Tunggu! Aku tidak percaya jika dia istrimu!" Tegas Kiba.

Sasuke tidak peduli, para _security_ sudah berdatangan dan menarik paksa Kiba untuk pergi.

"Dokter sialan! Kau akan menyesal membuatku seperti ini!" Teriak Kiba.

Sementara itu, Sasuke tidak mengerti, keadaan Sakura sebelumnya semakin membaik, hari ini dia hanya bisa melihat gadis itu terbaring dengan bantuan alat pernapasan dan kembali alat penunjang hidup.

"Hari ini rumah sakit ramai sekali yaa." Ucap dokter Orochimaru yang baru akan memeriksa Sakura.

"Seharusnya pria itu tidak datang lagi."

"Apa dia juga menyukai Sakura? Ini sangat lucu, dia jadi sering datang mengunjungi Sakura, kesehatan Sakura baik-baik saja, tapi mungkin ada sesuatu yang memicunya kembali seperti ini."

"Apa tidak ada CCTV di kamar ini?"

"Tidak ada, kamar adalah bagian privasi seorang pasien, kau harus bertemu dengan pria itu jika ingin tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan."

Tangan Sasuke mengepal, gara-gara pria aneh itu membuat Sakura menjadi seperti ini.

"Aku jadi penasaran tentang hubungan kalian, jadi apa benar, Sakura adalah istrimu dokter Sasuke?" Ucap dokter Orochimaru.

"Tidak, Sakura bukanlah istriku." Ucap Sasuke dan tatapannya terlihat tenang.

"Jadi benar kalian tidak memiliki hubungan, kau berbohong pada pria itu agar dia tidak datang lagi? Atau apa ada hal lainnya?"

"Mungkin aku juga perlu sedikit bantuanmu, dokter."

"Serahkan saja padaku." Ucap Orochimaru.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

chapter ini, semoga kalian paham apa yang terjadi pada Sakura. dia tak benar-benar pergi.

Next...~~~


	19. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **! Don't like Don't Read !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ A DREAM ~**

 **[ Chapter 18 ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pukul 00:06**

Kamar : Haruno Sakura.

Gadis itu terbangun di malam hari, meskipun tubuhnya lemas, dia melepaskan beberapa alat yang terpasang di tubuhnya.

"A-apa ini?" Ucapnya, bingung.

Semua alat di lepasnya begitu saja, tengah malam yang gelap dan sunyi, setelah semua alat yang di pasangkan pada tubuhnya terlepas, Sakura berjalan keluar, keadaannya sangat lemas, bahkan tatapannya terlihat sayup, hembusan napasnya masih sesak dengan bahunya yang terlihat tinggi untuk mengambil napas.

"Maafkan, aku." Gumamnya.

Keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan dengan sedikit kesulitan di sepanjang lorong rumah sakit yang sunyi.

"Maafkan, aku."

Lagi-lagi hanya menggumamkan hal yang sama, air matanya menetes dan terus berjalan, beberapa perawat yang sibuk dan ada yang tidak melihatnya melewati tangga darurat, menaikinya perlahan-lahan hingga ke lantai 7, di atas hanya ada atap dan beberapa seprai putih yang di gantungkan, langkahnya terhenti, gadis itu jatuh tersungkur dan semakin kesulitan bernapas, beberapa kali suara batuk dan dia berusaha tetap berjalan, tujuannya adalah ujung dari tempat ini, tempat tertinggi yang dimana angin malam cukup kencan dan membuat tubuh akan menggigil, kembali berjalan dengan susah payah.

Langkahnya terhenti, dia tepat berada di ujung, namun rangka besi menghalanginya, mencari sesuatu untuk bisa di pijakinya, gadis berambut _softpink_ ini tidak menyerah, menemukan sebuah kursi kayu dan diseretnya dengan susah payah hingga sampai pada tempatnya, kaki-kaki yang mulai memucat akibat angin dingin perlahan-lahan naik ke atas kursi itu, berusaha untuk keluar dari pagar besi itu, di bawahnya sangat tinggi, dan membuat orang yang mabuk ketinggian akan pusing melihat ke bawah, ada beberapa kendaraan yang terparkir dan angin semakin kencan berhembus, Sakura tidak peduli, masih berusaha untuk naik melewati pembatas itu.

"Aku akan menebus kesalahanku." Ucapnya, dan air mata itu mengalir, Sakura berhasil melewati pagar itu, melangkahkan kakinya ke depan, tak ada lagi pijakan di sana, dia bisa saja kehilangan nyawanya jika mendarat ke bawah.

" _Selamat tinggal?"_

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" Teriak seseorang, berusaha menarik baju Sakura agar dia tidak terjatuh.

Gadis itu berbalik dan cukup terkejut, memikirkan jika tidak ada yang melihatnya, tapi pria itu datang padanya.

"Aku akan menahannya." Ucap dokter Orochimaru.

Keduanya bergegas untuk menahan Sakura agar tidak jatuh dari lantai paling atas rumah sakit, Sakura masih syok dengan kedatangan dua dokter itu, Sasuke terus menariknya dan berusaha membuatnya kembali melewati pagar pembatas dan menjauh dari bahaya.

"Kenapa kau mau mati, ha! Kenapa kau meninggalkanku lagi!" Teriak Sasuke, dia benar-benar marah melihat tindakan konyol Sakura.

"Aku bukan Sakura!" Kali ini nada suara yang jauh lebih meninggi.

"Aku tidak peduli!" Ucap Sasuke, memeluk erat gadis itu, dia terus menangis dan mengatakan hal yang sama jika dia bukanlah Sakura.

"Seharusnya kau tidak perlu susah seperti ini, aku mengingat segalanya, Sasuke." Ucap Sakura, melepaskan pelukan Sasuke, menatap pria itu dan tidak mengerti kenapa dia harus mendapat perlakukan baik jika Sasuke tahu jika dia bukan Sakura.

"Sekarang tenanglah, kau harus tenang dan tidak perlu mengingat hal yang sudah lewat."

"Bagaimana aku melupakan hal yang sudah lewat jika aku sendiri yang mencelakakan Sakura!"

"Haruki!"

Sakura bukan, tapi gadis berambut _softpink_ itu bukanlah Sakura, melainkan Haruki.

"Aku tidak ingin menyebutkan namamu, tapi kau harus tetap tenang dan ini sepenuhnya bukan kesalahanmu juga, jadi berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri."

Sakura kembali di bawa ke kamarnya, tubuhnya belum stabil dan membuat Sasuke harus mengangkatnya ala bridal style, sementara Sasuke dan dokter Orochimaru berbicara di luar, Orochimaru sudah melihat tingkah aneh Sakura jika dia mengingat segalanya, dia jadi orang berbeda dan emosinya sangat tidak stabil.

"Sepertinya pengobatan Sakura sudah seharusnya berakhir disini." Ucap Orochimaru.

"Jika mengingatnya dia akan seperti orang gila, apa tidak ada cara lain dokter?"

"Sasuke, ini hanya permainan keadaan dan mental, kau bisa membuat mentalnya lebih baik dengan berbicara jujur, katakan segalanya."

"Dia tidak bisa menerima kebenaran, setelah ini dia akan kembali menjadi pasien yang lupa ingatan lagi."

"Bawa Sakura kembali ke keluarganya, dia butuh keluarganya."

"Aku sudah sempat membawanya pulang dan itu malah berakhir buruk, Sakura selalu berniat untuk mengakhiri hidupnya."

"Aku tidak bisa membantu lebih banyak lagi, mentalnya cukup terganggu, dokter."

"Aku tahu, aku hanya berharap dokter bisa membantuku." Ucap Sasuke.

Pembicaraan mereka berakhir, dokter Orochimaru hanya berjanji akan membantu Sasuke sedikit lagi, kembali ke dalam kamar Sakura, gadis itu tertidur, jika saja bagian CCTV tidak melihat gerak-gerik Sakura yang berjalan keluar kamar, hari ini mungkin Sasuke hanya akan menemukannya mayatnya.

"Bisakah kau berhenti untuk bunuh diri? Aku lelah melihatmu seperti ini." Ucap Sasuke dan menatap gadis itu.

"Kenapa kau terus menolongku jika kau tahu aku bukan Sakura?" Ucap Sakura, gadis itu membuka matanya dan menatap Sasuke, dia tidak sedang tidur, dia hanya pura-pura untuk menutup matanya.

"Aku punya alasan tersendiri."

"Kau harus menjawab jujur saat aku bertanya, aku sekarang bisa mengingat segalanya lebih jelas, kau hanya buang-buang waktu dengan membiarkanku di rumah sakit, apalagi sekarang membawaku pergi jauh dari Konoha, tidak ada yang akan berakhir, Sasuke, kau harus membiarkan ku pergi dengan tenang."

"Jika kau masih membuat macam-macam lagi, akan ku pastikan ruangan isolasi adalah tempatmu selanjutnya, kenapa kau tidak bisa berpikir lebih normal saja atau sebaiknya kau terus lupa ingatan dan menjadi Sakura yang polos."

"Ha, jangan bercanda dokter, aku hanya satu orang dan tidak perlu ada kepribadian lainnya, aku tetap bukan Sakura dan lebih baik bawa aku kembali ke Konoha."

"Tidak, sampai kau berhenti untuk bunuh diri."

"Hasilnya akan tetap sama dokter, kau mau bagaimana pun juga, Sakura tetap tidak akan muncul di hadapanmu."

"Berhenti mengatakan Sakura lain, yang aku tahu kau adalah Sakura, aku tidak percaya jika kau adalah Haruki! Aku yakin salah satu dari kalian telah membohongiku."

"Terserahlah, keluar dari kamarku, aku mau tidur."

"Aku akan berjaga hingga kau tertidur."

"Dasar keras kepala, kau punya banyak waktu untuk mencari istri yang baru."

"Diam, jika kau ingin tidur, tidur sekarang juga." Ucap Sasuke, cukup kesal dengan cara bicara gadis yang sedang berbaring di hadapannya.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur jika kau terus disini."

"Bagaimana kau bisa punya kekuatan sebanyak itu kabur dari kamarmu dan naik tangga hingga ke atas."

"Kekuatan untuk bunuh diri." Jawab Sakura, asal.

"Masih menyalahkan diri sendiri?"

"Seharusnya kau sudah bahagia bersamanya."

"Itu sudah berlalu, mau sampai kapan kau membahasnya? Hari ini aku datang dan malah bertemu pria itu, bisakah kau mengatakannya dengan tegas untuk tidak mengunjungimu lagi?"

"Kenapa? Aku pikir aku bebas bersama siapapun, termasuk untuk sekedar kunjungan itu, lagi pula dia pria yang baik."

"Sakura."

"Bisakah kau tidak menggunakan nama itu padaku?"

"Kau adalah Sakura, bagaimana bisa kau mengganti nama."

"Aku adalah Haruki."

"Kau tetap tidak bisa mengingat namamu sendiri?"

"Sampai kapan pun aku akan menjadi Haruki, mau bagaimana pun keadaannya."

"Sakura, hentikan saja, kau akan tetap berada di rumah sakit jika seperti ini terus menerus."

"Kalau begitu bawa aku ke rumah sakit jiwa."

"Orang tidak waras tidak mungkin berbicara normal seperti ini."

"Jika aku berhenti mencoba bunuh diri, apa kau akan melepaskanku?"

"Tergantung jika benar kau akan berhenti melakukan hal bodoh itu."

"Kau tidak percaya padaku?"

"Aku tidak percaya padamu."

"Menyebalkan. Hey, bisakah kau tidak perlu dekat denganku lagi? Lagi pula kau menyukai adikku kan? Dia sudah tidak ada dan aku harap kau segara _move on_ mencari pendamping baru."

"Bodoh, sejak awal orang yang harus menikah denganku itu adalah kau."

Sakura terdiam dan tatapan gadis itu terlihat sangat terkejut.

"A-apa yang kau bicarakan? Sakura adalah istrimu."

"Aku keliru setelah tahu dari Ino, dia mengatakan yang sebenarnya."

"I-Ino berbohong! Bagaimana mungkin kau percaya pada dia? Dia sejak dulu terus berbohong, hingga sekarang tetap berbohong."

"Aku tahu, jujur, aku juga membencinya, tapi jika bukan karena ucapan Ino, aku tidak akan tahu jika gadis yang ku temui dulu di kota Ame adalah kau dan bukan adikmu, bahkan saat kecelakaan itu dan kau yang menggunakan cincinnya."

"Ka-ka-kau keliru! Kau hanya bertemu dengan adikku dan kalian telah menikah." Ucap Sakura, gelagatnya semakin aneh dan membuat Sasuke semakin tidak percaya padanya.

Sebuah genggaman tangan dari pria di samping Sakura, saat ini Sakura masih tetap berbaring, dia kesulitan bangun setelah melepaskan semua alat di tubuhnya begitu saja.

"Aku mohon, untuk kali ini, bersikaplah normal Sakura."

"Kenapa kau sampai seperti ini padaku? Kau tahu, aku jahat, aku ini sungguh jahat, aku bahkan berbuat hal buruk pada adikku, bahkan aku selalu menjadikan Ino kambing hitam agar terus di salah orang ayah Inoichi."

"Aku punya alasan tersendiri untuk terus bersamamu."

"Aku tidak akan luluh padamu tuan, meskipun kau tampan."

"Aku akan menunggu hingga kau mengingat segalanya dan aku harap kau mengingatku juga."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku tidak mengerti."

"Aku rasa sikapmu yang satunya lagi tahu banyak hal, aku harap sikapmu seperti ini terkubur selamanya."

"Aku tidak akan berubah, Sakura dengan sikap polos yang kau harapkan itu tidak akan pernah muncul kembali." Tegas Sakura.

"Kalian hanya satu orang, mau bagaimana pun juga, kau mengetahui segalanya, kau tahu apa yang Sakura polos lakukan, kau tahu bagaimana dia bersikap padaku."

"Lama kelamaan dia juga sadar jika sikapnya tetap saja buruk."

"Apa sekarang kau sedang bermimpi Sakura?"

Mata gadis itu lebar, tatapannya mulai buram dan menjadi gelap.

 **Ending Normal Pov.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Membuka mataku, melirik ke samping dan aku melihat dokter Sasuke, dia datang mengunjungiku?

"Bagaimana tidurmu?" Tanyanya.

"Nyenyak, apa dokter baru datang? Atau sejak tadi kau sudah melihatku tidur?" Ucapku dan bangun perlahan. Aku malu sekali jika setiap aku sedang tidur dan dia datang, pasti wajahku saat tidur sangat aneh.

"Aku sudah datang sejak kemarin." Ucapnya.

"Eh? Ja-jadi aku tertidur cukup lama?"

"Begitulah, keadaanmu memburuk."

"A-aku pikir aku akan sembuh sebentar lagi."

"Kau akan sembuh, tapi jangan memanggil orang luar lagi untuk mengunjungimu."

Apa maksudnya itu Kiba, oh Kiba! Kami pergi ke pemakaman, dan aku melihat banyak hal, termasuk aku yang telah meninggal dan juga, Haruki, tapi apa itu hanya sebuah mimpi? Apa kami benar keluar dari rumah sakit ini? Menatap serius ke arah dokter Sasuke.

"A-apa aku kemarin kabur dari rumah sakit?" Tanyaku.

"Tidak, kau pingsan cukup lama."

Aneh, ternyata itu bukan kenyataan, aku tidak pernah kabur dari rumah sakit ini, jadi itu hanya rencana yang gagal, tapi aku sudah melihat segalanya, aku sudah tahu banyak hal.

"Sejujurnya, aku tidak begitu tahu bagaimana kepribadian ini muncul, apa mungkin hanya karena gangguan mental atau _lucid dream_ akut dan aku tidak benar-benar sadar akan siapa aku ini sebenarnya? Dokter Sasuke, kau keliru, aku Haruki, namaku Yamanaka Haruki." Ucapku dan aku melihat tatapan dokter Sasuke melebar, dia sangat terkejut.

"Kau mengingatnya sekarang? Kau ingat tapi kau tidak mengamuk?"

"Aku melihatmu berbicara denganku, kau tahu semacam ada yang menggerakkan dirimu tapi itu bukan kau, aku terus berbicara dan akhirnya aku mulai ingat beberapa hal termasuk nama asliku."

"Apa kau ingat jika menggunakan nama Yamanaka Sakura?"

"Aku ingat itu juga."

Lagi-lagi aku melihat tatapan itu, dokter Sasuke benar-benar terkejut.

"Aku juga akan jujur dengan hal lain, selama ini Kiba membantuku untuk mencari identitas pribadiku, aku sedikit menyusahkannya, tapi dia benar-benar berhasil mendapatkan beberapa data tentangku, termasuk data rekam medic itu."

"Kau? Ja-jadi dia yang memberikan padamu?"

Mengangguk pasti, kenapa dokter Sasuke hari ini terus-terusan berwajah terkejut.

" _Aku salah paham pada Ino." Pikir Sasuke._

"Aku takut padamu, aku sangat takut sampai tidak berani mengatakannya."

"Seharusnya kau tidak berbohong padaku, kau bahkan diam-diam kerja sama dengan pria itu."

"Maaf."

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

penjelasan kali ini, karena sakura punya masalah tentang dua kepribadian dan lucid dream, saat dia menjadi Sakura(Haruki), sakura sedang tertidur, makanya kenapa ada yang terasa mengganjal saat Sasuke bertanya pada Sakura, "apa kau sedang bermimpi?" Itu untuk memicu Sakura yang lupa ingatan bangun. hadeeh ribet banget ini fic, tapi syukaa..~ banyak hal yang akhirnya akan terekspos satu persatu.

kenapa Sasuke memanggilnya Haruki? padahal Sasuke tahu dia bukan Haruki, itu karena sasuke ingin memancing ingatan Sakura yang dulunya.

jadi, sebenarnya Sakura punya seorang saudara kembar yang mirip, author akan menceritakan tentang mereka satu persatu dan di mulai dari Sakura dulu, setelahnya haruki dan ino. ketiganya punya kisah masing-masing, dan orang-orang seperti Sasuke, Kabuto, dokter Orochimaru, Kizashi, Yamanaka Inoichi dan Mebuki akan terlibat di dalamnya, Sasuke sendiri punya kisah juga, tapi uhmm... masih amat sangat jauh untuk mengetiknya, masih bakalan ada sampai 100 chapter ini, *sok banget* hehehehe bercanda. *spoiler keras*

* * *

baiklah, author akan menjawab pertanyaan kalian tapi tak langsung di ungkit.

Guest : Sasuke bilang ga bisa nyelamatin sakura di kehidupan dulu dan juga sekarang. Hmmmm... Apa itu artinya ya?

jawab : Ini masih lama untuk di jelaskan, jadi sabar yaaa.

mrsyounya27 : andai author ngadain jumpa fans

Jawab : semua pada kabur :D :D :D

Lacus Clyne 123 : apa mereka berdua berengkarnasi? kenapa sasuke di chep sebelumnya bilang sampai kapanpun bahkan d kehidupan ini ?

jawab : ini sama dengan yang paling atas jadi masih cukup lama yaa untuk di jawab.

Annis874 : anak kecil itu... ap dia diri sakura yg pyny kunci ingTanny saku?

jawab : author akan jawab lewat chapter berikutnya, mungkin.

Guest : Hubungan apa ya antar sasusaku...? Suami-istri kah?

jawab : uhmm... mau jawab, tapi nanti kena spoiler. hehehehe.

sudah?

author jawab itu saja dulu yaa, yang lainnya terima kasih atas semangat kalian. semoga udah terhibur dengan 3 chapter ini fast ini.

.

.

see you next chapter...~


	20. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **! Don't like Don't Read !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ A DREAM ~**

 **[ Chapter 19 ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku takut padamu, aku sangat takut sampai tidak berani mengatakannya."

"Seharusnya kau tidak berbohong padaku, kau bahkan diam-diam kerja sama dengan pria itu."

"Maaf."

"Dan bagaimana kau bisa ingat segalanya?"'

"Kau tahu, semacam menonton film, aku melihat segalanya selama aku tertidur, tidak, aku rasa saat itu aku tidak tidur atau pingsan seperti yang di katakan dokter Sasuke, tapi aku tiba-tiba koma."

"Aku ingin tahu apa yang terjadi hingga membuatmu tiba-tiba kembali koma?"

Aku mulai menjelaskannya pada dokter Sasuke, aku sangat terkejut mendengar ucapan Kiba, dia mengatakan jika ada wanita lain dengan nama yang sama denganku tapi dia telah meninggal dua tahun yang lalu akibat kecelakaan di kota Kiri, aku pikir jika kami ini orang yang berbeda dan orang-orang keliru mengenal kami, tapi ternyata aku salah besar, karena kami, adalah saudara kembar, samar-samar aku mengingat segalanya, aku kembali melihat bayangan kedua anak kembar itu dan dengan ceria mereka mengatakan nama mereka.

Aku mulai mengingat apapun yang telah terjadi padaku, semua ingatanku tumpah tindih dan membuat kepalaku rasanya ingin meledak, mungkin akibat kecelakaan itu juga, beberapa bagian jaringan pengingat di otakku lumpuh sementara, kadang aku menjadi orang yang lupa ingatan, dan jika aku sadar kembali, aku sudah seperti orang gila dengan segala rasa bersalah mengingat kejadian yang lalu, rasanya sangat sakit dan membuatku sulit untuk menahan diri, aku yakin itulah penyebabnya.

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa dokter Sasuke, mulai sekarang aku akan mengontrol emosiku, aku hanya masih merasa bersalah pada Haruki."

Dokter Sasuke tidak mengatakan apapun, dia hanya menyuruhku istirahat dan dia akan kembali saat pagi hari. Aku tidak bisa membaca sikapnya sekarang, dia sangat tenang, apa dia senang jika aku sudah kembali? Atau ada hal lain yang mengganggu pikirannya?

Untuk saat ini aku harus menahan diri, aku harus bisa mengontrol diri, aku yakin kedua orang tuaku sampai sulit bertemu denganku dan lagi aku harus berbicara dengan Ino, sepertinya dia sudah mengatakan banyak hal pada Sasuke atau dia punya sebuah rencana lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ FlashBack-28 tahun yang lalu ]**

Pasangan suami istri harusnya bahagia bukan? Tapi yang aku lihat hanya pasangan yang terus bertengkar, ayah akan sibuk dengan bisnisnya tanpa peduli pada ibu, padaku dan juga.

"Tenanglah, mereka akan berbaikan setelah bertengkar sebentar." Ucapku pada adikku, aku hanya terus berbohong padanya.

"Aku tidak mau mendengar ibu dan ayah teriak lagi." Ucapnya.

Meskipun aku masih kecil, aku sangat memahami keadaan, dimana orang tua hanya berkelahi untuk sebuah masalah sepeleh.

4 tahun yang lalu, aku dan adikku lahir, kami anak kembar, ibu memberi kami nama, Sakura dan Haruki, dua bayi perempuan yang lahir pada musim semi dan dimana bunga Sakura akan menjadi pemandangan yang indah saat musim itu.

Namun kebahagiaan hanya datang sebentar saja, kedua orang tua kami memilih cerai, aku memilih ikut ayah dari pada Haruki, aku tidak tega jika dia harus bersama ayah yang cukup keras, tidak apa-apa, aku sebagai kakak akan mengalah, walaupun kami hanya beda beberapa menit saat di lahirkan.

Ibu dan Haruki pergi, sekarang tinggal aku dan ayah, bisnis ayah sedang pasang-surut dan pada akhirnya bangkrut, awalnya punya banyak pelayan dan pengasuh, tapi lama-kelamaan mereka tidak ada lagi, banyak barang yang harus di sita bank, ayah menjadi keras hati dan ringan tangan, aku selalu memikirkan bagaimana jika Haruki ada disini? Aku yakin dia tidak akan sanggup mendapat perlakukan buruk ayah.

Setelahnya, aku mendengar ibu menikah lagi dengan seorang pria kaya-raya, setidaknya hidupnya menjadi baik setelah menikah, pria itu memiliki seorang anak gadis yang seumuran denganku dan Haruki, namun saat aku mencoba mengunjungi Haruki, anak berambut _gold pale_ itu terlihat tidak senang pada Haruki dan terus memperlakukannya buruk.

"Biarkan aku tinggal sementara waktu, aku akan membuat nona Yamanaka itu takut padamu." Ucapku.

"Aku juga rindu pada ayah." Ucap Haruki.

Kami mulai sering bertukar kehidupan, seminggu Haruki akan bersama ayah dan seminggu aku bersama ibu, aku mendapat perlakukan yang tak pernah aku dapatkan dari seorang ayah, pria yang bernama Yamanaka Inoichi adalah sosok yang sangat aku harapkan sebagai seorang ayah, dia baik dan pengertian, melihat ibu mendapat pendamping seperti ini membuatku senang, tapi bukan itu yang menjadi tujuan utamaku.

"Ambilkan mainan itu di kamarku." Perintah Ino, selama ini aku tidak tahu jika Ino bersikap seperti ini, aku datang untuk membalasnya, jika Haruki diam saja, aku akan membalas Ino bahkan sampai membuatnya menangis.

Jika Ino mengaduh, kedua orang tua kami berpikir kami hanya sedang bermain dan aku akan sangat pandai berwajah manis, kehidupan disini nyaman dan membuatku senang, tak seperti saat tinggal bersama ayah, hingga, aku lupa diri dan membuat Haruki tetap bersama ayah.

Setelah sadar dengan sikap egoisku, mencoba mengunjungi Haruki, rasa bersalah terus berada di benakku, tubuhnya penuh luka lebam, ayah pasti memukulnya, Haruki bukan anak mandiri, dia pasti sangat kesulitan, aku terlalu egois untuk tetap tinggal di kediaman Yamanaka dan melupakan adikku sendiri.

Aku mengaduh pada ibu jika Sakura di siksa ayah, karena ibu pikir aku adalah Haruki, aku harus berbohong padanya, ibu sampai terlihat marah dan meminta ayah Inoichi untuk membantunya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" Ucap ibu, dia mendatangi rumah ayah dan memarahinya.

"Aku ayahnya dan aku berhak padanya!"

"Bahkan untuk memukulnya! Dia masih anak kecil!"

"Kau tidak punya urusan lagi disini! Jangan mengusikku dan putriku!"

"Dia adalah putriku juga! Aku akan membawanya!"

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu! Aku punya hak untuknya!"

"Coba saja kau menghalangiku! Kau akan menderita di penjara!"

Lagi-lagi mereka bertengkar, namun kali ini aku tidak perlu khawatir, ibu membawa Haruki dan kami tidak perlu bertukar keadaan lagi, namun mulai dari sini, kami masih harus bertukar nama, aku tetap menjadi Haruki dan Haruki akan tetap menjadi Sakura, karena luka di tubuhnya membuat mereka bisa membedakan kami.

Suasana tenang ini mulai aku dapatkan, namun, aku lupa akan tuan rumah sebenarnya, Ino semakin membenci kami apalagi mengetahui jika kami ada dua dan kembar, sejujurnya Ino anak yang baik, tapi dia hanya peduli akan kasih sayang ibuku, dia hanya ingin memonopoli ibuku sendirian dan aku tidak akan membiarkannya, sikapnya pun semakin menjadi-jadi.

 **.**

 **.**

Siang itu, suasana yang damai menjadi ribut dan ramai, rumah kaca berisi bunga-bunga indah itu terbakar, aku sampai melapor pada ibu jika Ino membakar rumah kaca itu dan mendorong Haruki ke dalamnya.

Seluruh pelayan dan pengawal kediaman ini menjadi panik, mereka berusaha menolong Haruki, namun keadaannya memburuk, punggung Haruki terkena balok dan terluka cukup parah hingga di bawa ke rumah sakit, bagaimana dengan Ino? Dia ketakutan setengah mati setelah apa yang di perbuatnya, aku bahkan sudah mengaduh pada kedua orang tuaku, aku hanya ingin membuat Ino berhenti mengganggu kami dan lebih baik menganggap kami saudara.

Ayah Inoichi marah besar dan ibu melindungi Ino, aku akan menjadi penonton yang baik disini, kasus ini tidak di bawa ke hukum, hanya Ino sebagai pelaku, ayah Inoichi menjadi lebih tegas, setelah kami besar dan memasuki jenjang pendidikan, Ino di biarkan bersekolah di sekolah asrama meskipun sempat protes ayah dan ibu.

Bagaimana dengan Haruki?

"Setelah kita dewasa, aku janji akan mendonorkan kulitku padamu." Ucapku, luka di punggungnya sembuh, namun meninggalkan bekas yang buruk, Haruki bahkan tidak berani memegang punggungnya sendiri.

"Uhm, aku ingin punya punggung yang bagus kembali." Ucapnya.

Maaf Haruki, gara-gara aku, kau menerima banyak masalah, mulai dari sini aku berjanji akan membuat Haruki bahagia. Meskipun kami kembar, Haruki anak yang pandai, karena punggungnya yang berbekas, kedua orang tua kami membawa guru privat ke rumah, sedangkan aku, aku harus bersekolah, kepintaranku tidak sebanding dengan Haruki, aku jadi harus banyak belajar.

Hari itu, Haruki mengatakan padaku.

"Aku sangat ingin bersekolah di luar." Ucapnya dengan wajah sedih itu, aku tahu kau merasa bosan terkurung di rumah, tapi kedua orang tuaku tetap tegas akan keputusan mereka, hanya demi Haruki yang aman di rumah.

"Baiklah, bagaimana jika kita bertukar tempat?" Ucapku, aku kembali mengajukan sesuatu yang mungkin bisa membantunya, seperti dulu saat kami sering bertukar, dan aku harap tidak akan terjadi hal buruk, karena ini hanya sekolah dan bukan tinggal bersama ayah.

Haruki terlihat senang, awalnya aku pikir ini tidak akan apa-apa, aku hanya takut jika ada yang melihat punggungnya dan membuatnya malu, karena itu, setiap pelajaran olahraga, kami akan bertukar seperti semula.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Berkali-kali aku akan mendapatkan keuntungan jika bertukar dengan Haruki, ulanganku membaik, dia mengerjakan dua ulangan sekaligus, dirumah dan di juga di sekolah, karena jadwal yang berbeda, aku tidak egois, aku hanya membantunya, selama dia senang, aku merasa tidak apa-apa.

Hingga, Ino kembali ke rumah, dia memohon pada ayah Inoichi agar memindahkannya di sekolah biasa, ayah Inoichi mengabulkannya, aku pikir saat dia di kirim ke asrama, ayah Inoichi hanya sedang menghukumnya dan mencoba mengintropeksi diri, aku harap Ino berubah, tapi,

"Ini rumahku, aku berhak disini, kalian hanya datang untuk merebut segalanya dariku." Ucap Ino, dia kembali menantang kami, dia bahkan melupakan apa yang telah di lakukannya pada Haruki.

"Kami hanya ingin menjadi saudara bagimu Ino." Ucap Haruki, dia terlalu baik.

"Aku muak melihat kalian berdua!" Tegasnya.

Saat kedua orang tua kami tidak ada, Ino yang akan bertindak, aku jadi harus satu sekolah dengannya di SMA, bagaimana dengan Haruki? Kami masih sering bertukar, Haruki terlihat lebih senang saat bersekolah di luar, aku pikir sudah saatnya dia keluar, namun.

"Tidak Haruki, ibu tidak ingin Sakura merasa malu akan luka cacat di tubuhnya, lagi pula dia senang bersekolah di rumah." Ucap ibu.

Maaf ibu, kami masih membohongimu, ibu tetap menganggap Haruki adalah aku, dan merasa dia senang bersekolah di rumah, jika ibu tahu, Haruki hanya takut mengatakan keinginannya, dia ingin keluar dan tidak ingin terus terkurung, mau bagaimana lagi, kami jadi sering bertukar selama masa SMA ini dan Ino.

"Aku mulai bisa membedakan kalian, jadi apa perlu aku lapor pada ayah dan ibu kalau kau membiarkan Sakura berada di sekolah?" Ucap Ino, meskipun dia tetap tidak tahu aku adalah Sakura, dia akhirnya tahu jika kami sering bertukar tempat, aku tidak tahu bagaimana Ino bisa membedakanku saat di sekolah dan saat di rumah.

"Jangan membuat masalah, lebih baik mengurus urusan masing-masing." Ucapku.

Aku mengabaikan Ino, mengabaikan semua ucapannya dan ancamannya, lagi-lagi aku hanya bisa membuat masalah untuk Haruki, tanpa aku ketahui Ino mengganggunya di sekolah saat kami sedang bertukar dan Haruki keras kepala untuk menutup mulutnya.

"Kita hentikan saja, aku tidak mau kau di ganggu oleh Ino." Ucapku.

"Tidak, aku akan melawannya, jadi biarkan aku tetap bersekolah di luar, biarkan kita tetap bertukar tempat, aku mohon padamu, aku tidak ingin berada di rumah terus-menerus." Ucap Haruki, dia terlihat sedih akan keputusanku, aku jadi tidak tega padanya, aku hanya ingin dia bersekolah dengan baik tanpa adanya gangguan, sayangnya Ino tak punya pemikiran akan membiarkan Haruki begitu saja.

Saat itu.

"Kau sudah tahu jika adikmu ini terluka, kenapa masih membiarkannya keluar!" Ucap ayah Inoichi.

Ino mengaduh pada ayah dan aku kena marah, ibu sampai ikut marah dan kecewa akan sikapku.

"Ti-tidak, ayah, aku sendiri yang ingin keluar, jangan salahkan Haruki." Ucap Haruki, dia membelaku, tapi bagaimana mungkin mereka akan mendengar perkataanmu? Disini hanya kau yang sangat mendapat perhatian lebih dan kasih sayang dari mereka, mereka memproritaskanmu dari pada aku dan Ino, mereka menganggap jika selama ini Haruki tak pernah mendapat kasih sayang dari kedua orang tuanya dan kehidupan yang lebih baik saat bersama ayah kandung kami, padahal, akulah yang seharusnya mendapat posisi itu.

"Kami ingin melindungimu Sakura, jangan keluar rumah lagi ya." Ucap ibu, dia sampai memohon pada Haruki.

Menatap ke arah lain, Ino tersenyum senang akan masalah ini, dia senang jika kami sedang dalam kesulitan, ayah Inoichi sampai memberiku kesempatan untuk tidak melakukannya lagi.

Pada akhirnya, aku dan Haruki tidak pernah bertukar lagi hingga lulus SMA, aku tidak punya tujuan untuk kuliah, yang ingin aku lakukan hanya untuk meninggalkan kediaman ini dan hidup mandiri.

"Aku akan kuliah dan mengambil jurusan kedokteran." Ucap Haruki, dia punya rasa antusias untuk menjadi seorang dokter.

"Aku senang mendengar keinginanmu itu."

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku akan keluar negeri, mencari pekerjaan dan kita akan bertemu kembali." Ucapku.

"Kau tidak ingin kuliah?"

"Aku tidak mau merepotkan ayah Inoichi dan ibu, lagi pula sejak awal aku hanya anak ayah, sampai saat ini aku masih merasakan seperti orang asing di keluarga ini."

Dulu, saat ibu dan Haruki pergi, dia tidak menjelaskan apapun padaku, dia hanya mengatakan akan pergi bersama Haruki dan akan segera kembali, namun mereka tak kunjung kembali dan aku terus hidup bersama ayah, setiap harinya aku terus menunggu kepulangan mereka dan bertanya pada ayah, tapi ayah menjadi marah dan sering memukulku, dia selalu mengatakan untuk tidak membahas ibu dan Haruki lagi, setiap harinya aku merindukan mereka, lambat laun aku mulai kecewa dan berharap tidak perlu bertemu dengan mereka lagi, aku marah pada sikap ibu yang hanya memilih salah satu dari kami, kenapa tidak membawa keduanya? Kenapa harus aku yang tinggal bersama ayah?

"Itu tidak benar! Kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu! Kita ini saudara dan jangan membahas ayah lagi, aku memang merindukan ayah, tapi dia menyakiti kita." Ucap Haruki.

Menatap gadis dihadapanku, wajah yang sangat mirip dan aku merasa seperti sedang bercermin, kami bahkan menggunakan model rambut yang sama, sejujurnya, aku masih kecewa pada ibu, jika saja ibu membawa kami berdua, aku tidak perlu punya pemikiran untuk bertukar bersama Haruki dan menjadi egois sendiri, saat itu aku berpikir untuk membiarkan Haruki, merasa jika aku lebih berhak sebagai kakak untuk ikut dengan ibu, rasa egoisku itu membesar dan saat tahu Haruki mendapat masalah dari ayah, ibu jadi semakin peduli padanya, mau bagaimana pun aku bersikap, mau bagaimana pun aku mengubah diri menjadi Haruki dan Haruki menjadi aku, sekali lagi, Haruki mendapat perhatian penuh dari ibu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

update...~

hari ini update 1 chapter sja, XD

jadi dichapter ini, author akan jelas siapa anak kecil dengan punggung terbakar, siapa anak kembar itu, kenapa Sakura punya dua marga, kenapa ino jahat.

lalu, mulai dari ini Sakura akan mulai menceritakan segalanya.

Lacus Clyne 123 : apa sakura bipolar?

jawab : yak mirip-mirip seperti itu, karena rasa bersalahnya terlalu mendalam dan dia sedikit terkena, emosi yang keluar sangat ekstrem dan tidak stabil, jadi kesannya seperti memiliki dua kepribadian dan sakura sudah jelaskan sendiri di atas alasannya.

mrsyounya27 : ini sebenernya yang jahat si ino apa sakura sih ya? sasuke juga? aku masih bertanya tanya tentang dr kabuto..

jawab : hari ini sedikit di jawab, sisanya akan di jawab chapter lain, dokter kabuto punya giliran juga nanti, fiuuh...~ banyak yang harus author jelaskan hehehe.

author jawab yang sekiranya semacam pertanyaan.

.

.

See you next chapter.


	21. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **! Don't like Don't Read !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ A DREAM ~**

 **[ Chapter 20 ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Haruki menyampaikan keinginannya untuk menjadi seorang dokter, ayah dan ibu masih tidak memberinya ijin, tapi setelah aku ikut berbicara dengan mereka, ayah dan ibu akhirnya mau dan membiarkan apa yang ingin di lakukan Haruki.

Sebelum menjadi seorang mahasiswa, aku akan mendonorkan kulitku pada Haruki, ini sebagai janjiku padanya dan dia akan bebas keluar tanpa rasa malu lagi, kedua orang tuaku pun setuju jika ini keinginan Haruki.

Setelahnya, adikku itu bebas keluar dan aku pun juga akan bebas pergi tanpa ada rasa bersalah padanya dan dia tidak akan di ganggu Ino.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Kota Ame]**

Aku ke kota Ame dan Haruki ke kota Kiri, kami berpisah demi keinginan dan cita-cita masing-masing, aku ke kota Ame bukan untuk kuliah, aku hanya berbohong pada kedua orang tua, aku mencari kerja dan akan berusaha hidup mandiri, aku rasa tidak perlu bergantung lagi dengan keluarga Yamanaka, Ino akan terus mempermasalahkan hal ini, lagi pula melihat ibu di perlakukan lebih baik, aku merasa sudah cukup.

"Bagaimana dengan nama kita?" Tanyaku pada Haruki sebelum dia pergi, hingga sekarang aku masih menggunakan nama Haruki dan orang-orang pun tahu kalau aku Haruki.

"Tenang saja, nama tak berarti apapun, aku akan menggunakan nama kakak, apa kakak tidak apa-apa?" Ucapnya.

Dia sudah terbiasa menjadi 'Sakura', dan seluruh ijasahnya menggunakan namaku, dia akan memasuki jenjang perguruan tinggi, dia tidak bisa seenaknya mengubah namanya, aku saja yang bisa mengubah namaku kembali.

"Aku tidak masalah selama itu membuat senang." Ucapku.

"Aku akan menggunakan marga ayah." Ucapnya dan membuatku bingung, kenapa harus menggunakan nama ayah?

"Kenapa?"

"Kakak harus tahu, setelah kita pergi, ibu memenjarakan ayah dan sekarang hidupnya benar-benar menderita, aku rasa itu sudah cukup untuknya."

"Untuk pria seperti itu, tidak perlu di kasihani lagi."

"Itu sudah berlalu, kak, tolong jangan katakan pada ibu, aku akan menggunakan marga ayah dan akan membawa ayah ke kota Kiri, setidaknya dia akan bersikap lebih baik." Ucap Haruki.

Dia sempat bercerita jika tanpa sengaja Haruki bertemu ayah di jalanan dan dia menjadi gelandangan, aku tahu, sejak awal sikap Haruki itu sangat baik, dia terlalu baik, bahkan sampai memaafkan ayah begitu saja.

"Kau benar-benar keras kepala, jika ayah kembali jahat, katakan saja padaku, aku akan memukul pria tua itu." Ucapku, sekedar memberi tahu pada Haruki agar tidak begitu saja peduli pada ayah kandung kami.

Saat tiba di Ame, aku menggunakan nama asliku dan tetap menggunakan marga Yamanaka, Yamanaka Sakura dan Haruki akan tetap menggunakan namaku dan memakai marga ayah, Haruno Sakura, hanya agar tidak membingungkan orang-orang jika ada dua Haruno Sakura, aku harap ibu tidak marah besar jika mengetahui hal ini, aku rasa selama ini Haruki cukup tertekan akan apapun yang ingin di lakukannya dan ibu selalu menjadi bayangannya, setelah ini aku harap semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Aku mulai menjalani kehidupanku dari nol, menyewa sebuah kost dan bekerja di sebuah restoran sebagai pelayan, aku tahu keluargaku yang sekarang kaya-raya, tapi aku tidak ingin kembali bermasalah dengan Ino, setiap uang yang di kirim ke rekeningku, aku alihkan pada Haruki, aku rasa dia lebih layak mendapatkannya dan dia juga tinggal bersama ayah kandung kami.

"Sakura, _americano_ antar ke meja 4."

"Baik." Ucapku dan bergegas membawakan secangkir kopi itu, menaruhnya di meja dan tatapanku tertuju pada seorang pemuda yang sibuk membaca sebuah buku, rambut hitam dan sorot mata yang terlihat tajam nan dingin itu, anehnya, aku merasa tidak asing padanya, tapi ini pertemuan pertama kami.

"Ada apa? Nona?"

Tersadar akan lamunanku. "Ma-maaf, silahkan kopinya." Ucapku dan bergegas pergi, aku terus terfokus akan wajah pemuda itu, dia memang cukup tampan, tapi bukan karena ketampanannya, aku hanya merasa tidak asing.

Bodoh! Bodoh! Bos akan menegurku jika kerjaku tidak beres.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Esoknya, aku melihat pemuda itu kembali lagi, atau mungkin hanya restoran ini menjadi favoritnya, mungkin jika dia sudah bosan, dia akan mencari restoran lainnya, di lihat dari penampilannya, pemuda itu mungkin seorang mahasiswa, oh ya, aku jadi ingat pada Haruki, bukannya sekarang dia sedang liburan semester, aku harus menghubunginya dan menanyakan kabarnya dan juga kabar pria tua itu, aku hanya tidak ingin dia memukul adikku lagi.

Saat jam istirahat, aku lelah, membawa nampan dan berlari ke sana dan kemari, restoran ini cukup terkenal dan aku sangat beruntung bisa bekerja disini.

" _Kakak!"_ Teriaknya, kenapa dia begitu heboh saat aku menghubunginya?

"Bisakah kau tidak teriak?"

" _Ma-maaf, aku sangat senang kau menghubungiku, berkali-kali aku menghubungimu tapi ponselmu tidak aktif."_

"Maaf, aku hanya sedang melarikan diri dari ibu."

" _Ibu akan mencarimu jika kau tak bisa di hubungi terus menerus."_

"Akan ku pikirkan cara kabur yang lainnya." Ucapku dan aku bisa mendengar suara tawa Haruki. "Sekarang bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanyaku.

" _Aku baik-baik saja."_

"Pria tua itu?"

" _Ayah juga baik-baik saja, dia sangat ingin meminta maaf pada kakak."_

"Jangan biarkan aku berbicara dengannya, aku masih marah padanya."

" _Baiklah. Kabar kakak bagaimana?"_

"Aku sibuk bekerja, aku harus mengumpulkan uang yang banyak dan berkeliling kota."

" _Kakak sangat senang berkeliling, padahal jika mengatakan pada ayah Inoichi dia akan mengabulkannya dengan mudah."_

"Aku tidak mau berurusan dengan Ino lagi, dia itu akan tahu apapun meskipun kita menyembunyikannya, dan kau, jangan terlibat apapun dengan Ino, kau dengar itu, cukup saat dia membuatmu dalam masalah."

" _Baik, kak."_

"Baiklah, aku sudah harus kerja lagi." Ucapku.

Pembicaraaan kami telah selesai, setidaknya aku merasa lega dia baik-baik saja, bahkan nada suaranya terdengar ceria, ayah mungkin sudah berubah, hanya aku saja yang masih sulit memaafkan sikap buruknya yang dulu, aku hanya kecewa ketika dia menyia-nyiakan kami demi uang dan kekuasaan, sekarang dia mendapat karmanya, jika bukan karena Haruki, dia sudah menjadi gelandangan seumur hidup.

Kembali ke dalam restoran dan seseorang menghalangi jalanku, pemuda ini lagi, kali ini bukan aku yang menatapnya, dia menatapku dengan tatapan tenang itu, ada apa? Apa wajahku terlihat aneh?

"Ma-maaf, aku harus lewat." Ucapku.

"Apa kita pernah bertemu?" Tanyanya.

"A-aku rasa tidak, kemarin itu pertemuan pertama bagiku." Ucapku.

Pemuda ini aneh, baru saja datang ke restoran ini dan sudah bertanya aneh-aneh padaku, aku juga hanya merasa familiar dengannya, tidak Sakura, kau hanya terbujuk oleh wajah tampannya, pemuda tampan ini pasti punya pacar, jangan berurusan dengan orang tampan, sainganmu akan sangat banyak.

"Aku harus bekerja." Ucapku dan bergegas pergi, aku tidak bisa berlama-lama, bosku akan marah jika aku melewati jam istirahat.

Kembali bekerja, kembali sibuk, apa aku harus _resign_? Gajinya lumayan, tapi kerjanya cukup berat.

"Sakura, bisakah kau tinggal sebentar lagi? Hanya sampai jam 8 malam saja, seorang pelanggan meninggalkan tasnya, mungkin dia akan datang kembali, jika sudah lewat jam 8 malam dan dia tidak datang, kau bisa pulang." Ucap bosku.

Menatap ke arah pegawai yang lainnya, dari sekian banyak pegawai, kenapa hanya aku saja? Padahal mereka juga bisa.

"Maaf yaa Sakura, aku ada janji."

"Aku juga."

"Aku tidak bisa pulang malam, busnya cukup sulit di area rumahku."

Ya-ya kalian keluarkan saja alasan apapun, aku tahu kalian hanya ingin cepat pulang.

"Baik, bos." Ucapku, pasrah.

Setidaknya mereka mau mengerjakan bagianku, aku hanya perlu duduk santai, jika pemilik tas ini tidak datang, aku bisa pulang dan membawa kunci restoran pada bosku, rumah kami berdekatan jadi aku bisa sekalian mengantarkan kuncinya.

Melirik jam, sudah jam 7 malam, tinggal sejam lagi, kenapa orang itu bisa ceroboh seperti ini? Apalagi meninggalkan tasnya, atau mungkin dia punya identitas atau sebuah alamat yang ada pada dompetnya, maaf, aku tak bermaksud lancang untuk menggeledahnya, aku hanya ingin tahu pemilik tas ini.

Membuka tas itu dan ada beberapa buku saku di dalamnya, membaca sampulnya, ilmu tenang kedokteran, selain itu ada dompet, sebuah pulpen, dan juga ponsel. Astaga! Orang ini sangat-sangat ceroboh, di dompetnya mungkin ada tanda pengenalnya, sebelum membuka dompet kulit berwarna hitam itu, ponselnya berdering, hanya sebuah panggilan nomer, apa aku angkat saja?

"Halo, maaf, pemilik ponsel ini melupakan tasnya." Ucapku.

" _Apa tas itu berada di restoran?"_ Suara laki-laki dan tak asing, sepertinya aku pernah mendengar suara yang terdengar berat ini.

"Benar, apakah anda pemilik tas ini?"

" _Aku melupakan tasku dan terburu-buru pergi."_

"Silahkan datang kembali ke restoran, aku akan menunggu anda."

Akhirnya, jika sejak tadi bisa seperti ini, kenapa tidak dari tadi saja! Aku sudah ingin pulang dan masih tertahan di tempat kerja.

Sudah jam 8 lewat, orang yang berjanji akan mengambil tasnya ini lama sekali, sebaiknya keluar restoran saja, menguncinya dan menunggu di depan restoran, merepotkan, aku akan minta bonus pada bos! Ini termasuk lembur 'kan?

Seseorang datang, eh? Apa ini yang dinamakan jodoh? Ah tidak-tidak-tidak, aku tidak percaya dengan hal semacam itu, kami bertemu kembali, kenapa pemuda itu selalu saja muncul seperti ini?

"Aku pemilik tas itu." Ucapnya.

Heeee...! Dia lagi!

"I-ini tasnya, temanku menemukannya dan menyimpannya untuk anda, silahkan di cek dulu." Ucapku.

"Terima kasih." Ucapnya. Dia bahkan tidak mengecek tasnya, hanya mengatakan terima kasih, pemuda yang aneh, dia percaya begitu saja.

Sekarang sudah cukup larut, sudah hampir jam 9, ini gara-gara pemuda ceroboh ini!

"Baiklah, aku harus pulang." Ucapku dan pamit padanya.

"Tunggu, aku ingin sekedar berterima kasih."

"Tidak perlu."

"Di tas ini sangat banyak benda penting, aku harap hanya untuk sebuah traktiran. Tolong jangan ada penolakan."

"Ba-baiklah."

Kenapa semua orang hari ini sangat memaksa? Aku harus segera pulang, jika terlalu malam suasana jalannya akan sangat sepi.

"Aku juga akan mengantarmu pulang." Ucapnya.

Apa dia sedang membaca pikiranku? Dasar pemuda aneh, baru saja bertemu sudah seperti ini, aku harus waspada, biasanya yang sok akrab atau ingin dekat begini punya maksud tertentu.

Dia mengajakku di sebuah restoran, padahal aku bekerja di restoran dan sekarang makan di restoran lain, bosku pasti akan kecewa, tapi aku tidak peduli, karena mereka tidak menerima tugas menunggu ini aku sudah sangat lapar.

"Pesan saja apa yang kau inginkan." Ucapnya.

Pemuda baik, meskipun tatapannya terlihat menyebalkan, seperti sebuah tembok es tanpa ekspresi, aku jadi sulit menebak sebenarnya dia benar-benar baik atau hanya pura-pura. Aku sudah memesan beberapa makanan, pemuda ini sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Apa kau seorang mahasiswa?" Tanyanya.

"Tidak, aku tidak kuliah." Ucapku.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku sibuk bekerja dan aku rasa tidak ada jurusan yang sangat ingin aku targetkan, aku hanya ingin bekerja dan mengumpulkan banyak uang." Ucapku, aku terlalu ceplos untuk orang asing di hadapanku. "Ma-maaf aku terlalu banyak bicara." Ucapku, malu, dia pasti menganggapku gadis aneh atau gadis matrealistis, hanya ingin uang saja, bodoh kau Sakura!

"Cita-cita yang unik."

Apa? Itu bukan cita-cita! Itu hanya tujuan hidup! Aku ingin segera bisa menjadi orang lebih baik lagi tanpa adanya campur tangan ayah tiriku yang kaya raya itu.

"Ya, anggap saja seperti itu."

"Namamu Yamanaka Sakura?"

"Ba-bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Ada tertulis pada papan nama di seragammu."

Aku melupakan hal itu, setiap pegawai akan punya nama agar mudah di salahkan jika mengecewakan pelanggan.

"I-iya, namaku Yamanaka Sakura, dan anda?"

"Apa aku perlu menyebutkan namaku juga?"

Siaaal! Orang ini bukan cuma wajah yang menyebalkan, tapi sikapnya juga, uhk, aku gatal ini mencubitnya.

"Ti-tidak apa jika tidak ingin mengatakannya." Ucapku, malu, aku pikir dia sedang berkenalan. Masa bodoh dengan namamu tuan asing!

"Uchiha Sasuke, namaku Uchiha Sasuke."

"Oh." Ucapku singkat, pada akhirnya di sebutkan juga.

"Aku rasa margamu tak terdengar asing di Konoha."

"Kau tahu Konoha?"

"Aku tinggal di Konoha."

"I-ini sangat kebetulan, aku juga dari Konoha, jadi apa kau sedang berlibur?" Ucapku.

"Hn, jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan nona, apa benar kau orang bermarga Yamanaka?"

"Tentu saja, itu adalah marga ayahku, sebenarnya secara biologis dia hanya ayah tiri."

"Bagaimana mungkin orang seperti dia menelantarkan anaknya di kota ini."

"Hey, jaga bicaramu, ayah tiriku orang yang super duper baik, dia tidak menelantarkanku, tapi aku yang kabur darinya."

"Apa ada sebuah masalah dalam keluarga kalian?"

"Cukup tuan, kau terlalu ikut campur, lagi pula aku tidak mengenal anda, kenapa anda berbicara sangat banyak?"

"Hanya penasaran padamu."

Tolong seseorang tampar wajahku, pemuda ini sedang menggodaku? Aku tetap akan bertahan, aku tidak boleh tergoda dengan wajahnya dan gombalannya.

Pesanan kami akhirnya datang, aku harus cepat makan dan cepat pulang, aku tidak ingin terlibat dengan orang yang tidak ku kenal, meskipun dia mengatakan kenal dengan ayah Inoichi.

"Sampai disini saja, terima kasih atas traktirannya dan juga sudah mengantarku, aku harap tidak perlu bertemu lagi." Ucapku dan bergegas masuk ke dalam rumah kostku, mungkin sedikit kasar, tapi aku harus tetap menjaga diri termasuk dari pemuda yang tak di kenal.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

update.

jadi di chapter ini, awal pertemuan Sasuke dan Sakura, sasuke emang sejak dulu kek gini hingga jadi dokter, masih ingat sikap Sasuke yang di chapter sebelumnya, dulunya pun sama.

mimpi hanya mimpi, hanya sebagai tanda, tidak berarti akan sama persis dengan masa lalu, jadi di chapter kemarin hingga beberapa chapter ke depan adalah kebenaran,

untuk pertanyaan yang muncul di review, di jawab satu-satu lewat chapter yaaa. :)

.

.

See you next chapter.


	22. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **! Don't like Don't Read !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ A DREAM ~**

 **[ Chapter 21 ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Antarkan pesan ini Sakura."

Berjalan ke arah salah satu meja dan terkejut, pemuda itu lagi! Apa dia menginap di sekitar sini? Kenapa selalu mendatangi restoran ini?

"Pesanan anda tuan." Ucapku, aku harus berusaha ramah, bosku itu seperti CCTV, dia bisa melihat segala hal yang terjadi di restoran ini, dia hanya mementingkan kepuasan pelanggannya, itu benar sih, hanya saja terlalu berlebihan, hukumannya pun tidak main-main, langsung di pecat, tidak ada hukuman lain selain itu.

"Apa kau ada waktu setelah bekerja?" Tanyanya, dia berbicara padaku, padahal aku berharap tidak perlu bertemu dan berbicara dengannya lagi.

"Tidak." Tegasku.

"Besok?"

"Tidak. Jika tidak ada perlu lagi bisakah aku pergi sekarang?"

"Bagaimana kalau aku memanggil bosmu dan bertanya jadwal kerjamu?"

"Apa? Ja-jangan memanggil bosku, dia akan salah paham dan akan memecatku." Ucapku, apa mau pemuda ini? Dia hanya menyusahkanku.

"Bagaimana?"

"Aku pulang jam 5 sore, apa itu sudah cukup tuan?"

"Baiklah, sampai ketemu jam 5 sore."

Menyebalkan! Aku akan menonjokmu saat bosku tidak ada!

Tepat jam 5 sore, dia benar-benar datang.

"Sakura, apa itu pacarmu?"

"Wah-wah, sekarang sudah punya pacar yaa?"

"Dimana kau menemukan pemuda tampan itu? Jika ada yang lain kenalkan yaa."

"Pulang kalian semua!" Kesalku, mereka jadi salah paham.

Berjalan menghampiri pemuda keras kepala itu dan menatap kesal padanya.

"Sekarang apa?"

"Ikut aku." Ucapnya.

Menyebalkan!

Kami hanya mendatangi sebuah toko buku, dia mengambil beberapa buku tentang kedokteran.

"Apa kau mahasiswa kedokteran?" Tanyaku, aku jadi ingat saat mengecek tasnya, di dalamnya ada dua buku saku tentang kedokteran.

"Hn."

Dia jadi seperti Haruki.

"Jadi kau mahasiswa kedokteran di Konoha."

"Iya dan juga aku punya teman bernama Yamanaka Ino."

Ino! Aku sudah berharap tidak mendengar nama itu lagi, kenapa orang asing ini mengenalnya? Pantas saja dia penasaran padaku, tunggu, apa sejak awal dia sudah mulai penasaran karena melihat papan namaku.

"Jadi kau kenal Ino?"

"Kami satu jurusan."

Aku tidak menyangka jika Ino akan kuliah jurusan kedokteran, biasanya dia hanya pembuat masalah dan kepintarannya tak lebih dari kepintaran Haruki.

"Apa karena margaku kau jadi dekat denganku?"

"Salah satunya."

"Lalu alasan lainnya?"

"Aku merasa kita pernah bertemu."

Jangan menggunakan jawaban konyol itu, aku tidak percaya pemuda dengan ucapan seperti itu, dasar tukang gombal!

"Jangan berbohong padaku, aku sudah katakan padamu jika kita ini tak pernah bertemu." Tegasku.

"Oh, hanya merasa saja."

"Apa sudah selesai? Bisa aku pulang sekarang?" Ucapku, dia hanya menahanku seperti ini, aku bukan teman untuk di ajak jalan-jalan.

"Kita akan malam dan setelahnya aku antar kau pulang."

"Tuan, bisakah kita berhenti saja, aku sudah katakan padamu, aku harap kita tidak perlu bertemu lagi."

"Kau tidak punya hak untuk melarangku bertemu denganmu."

"Dan kau juga tak punya hak untuk membuatku terus ikut denganmu. Jangan menjadikan alasan hanya karena kau kenal dengan Ino, kau harus tahu, aku dan Ino tidak akrab, kami juga hanya saudara tiri." Ucapku.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin mengajakmu pulang ke Konoha, aku yakin orang tuamu akan senang jika bertemu denganmu."

"Aku tidak ingin pulang, aku sudah menetapkan apapun disini, bahkan itu menjauhi orang tuaku."

"Kau gadis yang cukup berani, tinggal di kota orang lain dan hidup sendirian. Bagaimana jika alasanku kemari untuk mencari calon istriku?"

Calon istri?

Apa-apaan dia!

"Ka-kau, kau ini benar-benar suka menggoda ya, aku tidak peduli padamu dan jangan pernah mengajakku lagi!" Ucapku dan bergegas pergi.

Gila! Dasar pemuda gila! Berbagai alasan di katakannya, pura-pura merasa pernah bertemu, alasan karena penasaran dan sebagainya, sekarang calon istri? Dia pasti orang gila yang kebelet menikah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tok tok tok**

Siapa yang bertamu? Aku rasa tidak pernah punya tamu sebelumnya, membuka pintu dan terkejut dengan orang yag bertamu hari ini.

"Apa kabar saudara tiriku?"

"Kau salah orang." Ucapku dan menutup pintu, sayangnya gadis berambut _gold pale_ dan sekarang sudah sangat panjang itu menahan pintu.

"Seharusnya kau menyambutku, aku merindukanmu saudaraku."

"Omong kosong, kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Sasuke memberitahuku jika dia bertemu dengan saudaraku yang malang, bekerja sebagai pelayan dan berbohong pada ayah, apa jadinya jika ayah dan ibu tahu Sakura tidak kuliah?"

Sakura? Ah sial! Ini pasti karena si Uchiha itu mengatakan Yamanaka Sakura.

"Ha? Apa kau tidak salah, aku bukan Sakura, Sakura sekarang berada di kota Kiri dan kuliah, aku adalah Haruki, sepertinya kau terkecoh." Ucapku dan dia terlihat kesal.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku juga bisa mengaduhkan jika kau tak kuliah, kau sedang menyandang marga Yamanaka dan seperti ini kelakuanmu? Kau hanya mencoreng nama baik keluarga Yamanaka."

"Dengar nona, aku tidak pernah menjelekkan nama ayah Inoichi, kau saja yang terlalu berlebihan, lagi pula aku bekerja baik-baik disini."

"Sebagai pelayan? Bodoh sekali, sudah sangat baik ayah mengangkat derajatmu sekarang kau menjatuhkannya, ibu pasti akan sangat kecewa padamu."

"Ino, sebaiknya kita akhiri saja pertengkaran ini, aku tahu kau sangat menyukai ibuku, ambil saja, kau bebas memonopoli ibuku dan biarkan aku hidup seperti ini, aku tidak akan mengganggumu atau pun keluargamu lagi." Ucapku.

"Apa kau sedang bercanda? Selama ini membuatku dalam masalah dan kau mau aku melupakannya begitu saja?"

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa bersikap lebih baik pada kami?"

"Itu karena saudaramu! Sakura selalu membuat ayahku sangat peduli padanya, bagaimana denganku? Aku anak kandungnya dan dia malah mengirimku ke asrama!"

"Cukup Ino!"

"Seharusnya kau yang bersekolah di asrama! Seharusnya kau yang di salah atas kebakaran itu!"

"Jangan asal bicara, kau yang membakar rumah kaca itu dan kau juga yang mendorong Sakura."

"Apa kau lupa, siapa yang membiarkan Sakura dalam bahaya?"

"Kau katakan pada ayah dan ibu pun mereka tidak akan percaya, lagi pula kau yang membuatnya menderita, apa itu tidak cukup?"

"Selalu memasang wajah manis bak malaikat, sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini? Menyembunyikan sikap busukmu itu."

"Pulanglah, aku tidak punya waktu untukmu."

"Aku akan mengaduh pada ayah dan ibu, tapi jika kau tidak mau, kau bisa menolak Sasuke."

"Apa-apaan ini? Kau datang ke sini hanya untuk mengancamku? Lagi pula apa peduli ku pada si Uchiha itu, aku tahu kalian berteman, tapi aku hanya menganggapnya orang asing."

"Seharusnya kau sudah tahu! Sasuke datang ke sini mencarimu, itu perintah ayahnya, ayah dan ibu sudah sepakat akan menikahkanmu dengan Sasuke."

"Dan aku tetap mau."

"Apa?"

"Oh, tunggu dulu, jadi sekarang kau mempermasalahkan hal ini? Kau menyukai Sasuke dan ingin aku menolaknya? Ada-ada saja, aku rasa pertengkaran di antara kita ini tidak pernah selesai, kau selalu saja memicu masalah sepeleh."

"Dengarkan aku, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu hidup tenang, aku bahkan tidak menyangka jika anak penurutmu sepertimu ini bisa berubah, pasti semuanya karena Sakura, gadis itu datang dan sikapmu berubah."

"Bagaimana jika aku katakan aku bukan Haruki."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Selama ini aku dan Haruki bertukar tempat, aku tinggal bersama kalian dan Haruki tinggal bersama ayah kandungku, makanya aku tidak menggunakan nama Haruki dan si Uchiha itu pasti yang mengatakan jika aku ini Sakura, itu benar, aku aku hanya berbohong padamu tadi."

"Kau-"

Menahan tangan Ino, dia sangat ingin menamparku, jadi apa dia sudah sadar jika selama ini kami berbohong padanya? Dia tidak tahu jika selama ini aku yang membalasnya, bukan Haruki, Haruki anak baik-baik dan dia sangat sulit untuk melawan Ino.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang dan jangan coba-coba muncul di hadapanku lagi, jika kau cinta mati pada pemuda yang bernama Sasuke itu, ambil saja, aku tidak membutuhkannya dan tidak akan menikah dengannya." Ucapku, mendorongnya dan menutup pintuku.

"Aku akan membalasmu Sakura! lihat saja nanti! Bahkan adikmu! Kalian akan menyesal!" Teriaknya dan aku tidak peduli.

Aku pikir jika telah jauh dari keluarga Yamanaka, aku akan hidup tenang, tapi sekarang masalah lain datang lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kemarin adalah hari yang menyebalkan, dasar, si tukang ngaduh dan si tukang mencari masalah, mereka cocok, aku tidak peduli jika ayah dan ibu akan menjodohkan aku, lagi pula, kenapa bukan Haruki saja? Dia anak kesayangan mereka, kenapa harus aku? Gara-gara mulut ember si Uchiha itu, Ino akan mengatakan apapun pada ayah dan ibuku, jika bertemu mereka, aku akan menyeret mereka dan mengikatnya di tengah jalan, biar saja truck menabrak mereka.

Baru saja memikirkan rencana jahat, mereka muncul di restoran, aku tidak ingin melayani mereka.

"Kau saja yang mengantarnya, aku tidak bisa." Ucapku.

"Ada apa Sakura?"

"Tidak, hanya risih dengan pelanggan seperti itu."

"Eh, bukannya itu pemuda yang datang saat kau pulang?"

"Aku sudah katakan pada kalian, jika kalian salah paham, aku tidak kenal dia."

"Kau cemburu?"

"Cepat antarkan pesanan ini sebelum bos mengamuk."

Dasar, salah satu teman kerjaku itu malah memikirkan hal yang aneh, mana mungkin aku menyukai pemuda aneh seperti si Uchiha itu. setelahnya, temanku itu menghampiriku dan mengatakan jika pelanggan itu ingin bertemu denganku, ah sial! Hari ini benar-benar sial.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu nona, tuan?" Ucap, berusaha ramah, berusaha sopan, berusaha tersenyum, hanya demi pekerjaanku yang awet ini.

"Lihat, bagaimana kau mau membawa pulang seorang pelayan seperti ini? Aku yakin ayahmu akan kecewa." Ucap Ino.

Aku harus ekstra sabar untuk menghadapinya.

"Paman dan bibi sudah sepakat untuk hal ini, aku tidak masalah jika membawanya pulang." Ucap Sasuke.

Tunggu, aku pikir dia dan Ino akan bekerja sama mengolok-ngolokku, tapi kenapa Sasuke seperti ingin melindungiku? Aku sudah mencap kalian pasangan cocok, si tukang ngaduh dan si tukang buat masalah.

"Maaf, bisakah kita berbicara setelah aku bekerja? Aku sangat sibuk dan tidak punya waktu untuk meladeni kalian, permisi." Ucapku.

Mereka hanya menambah masalah denganku.

"Apa-apaan itu! Kenapa pelayan di restoran ini sikapnya sangat buruk? Aku tidak jadi makan di tempat ini." Ucap Ino, bahkan dengan suara yang keras dan lantang.

Berbalik dan menatap tidak percaya padanya.

"Aku tidak berbuat apapun, nona, jangan memfitnahku." Ucapku.

"Ino, hentikan." Kali ini Sasuke yang menegur Ino.

"Ada apa Sakura?"

Gawat! Bosku benar-benar datang.

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa bos." Ucapku, dan menundukkan wajahku.

"Apa anda bosnya? Pelayan ini berbicara kurang sopan padaku, aku lebih memilih untuk tidak makan disini." Ucap Ino.

"Maaf atas ketidaknyamanan ini nona, kami dengan senang hati akan menggratiskan makanan anda hari ini." Ucap pak bos.

Apa! Dia sengaja berbicara seperti itu dan bosku malah memikirkan aku yang salah.

"Sakura, minta maaf." Perintah bosku, menatap ke arah wajahnya, kali ini aku tamat begitu saja.

"Maaf." Ucapku.

"Ino, kenapa kau seperti? Maaf, dia tidak bermaksud bersikap seperti ini, tidak perlu ada makanan yang di gratiskan, kami akan membayarnya." Ucap Sasuke.

"Apa-apaan ucapanmu Sasuke, kau tidak boleh berpihak pada pelayan ini!"

"Kita pergi." Ucap Sasuke, meninggalkan beberapa uang tunai di meja dan menarik paksa Ino untuk keluar.

Meskipun Sasuke sudah berusaha menjelaskan pada bosku untuk tidak salah paham, pada akhirnya.

"Maaf Sakura, aku tidak bisa mentolerir apapun yang terjadi hari ini, beberapa pelanggan melihatmu dan mereka pikir pelayanan disini buruk."

"Aku tahu bos, maaf, karena sikapku."

"Aku harap kau bisa mendapat pekerjaan yang lebih baik lagi, ini gaji terakhir untukmu."

"Terima kasih."

Aku benar-benar di pecat, teman-teman kerjaku sampai protes, mereka bisa melihat jika gadis itu yang mencari masalah duluan, tapi apapun keadaannya, bosku akan tegas.

Berjalan pulang, aku harus cari kerja lagi secepatnya, langkahku terhenti dan seseorang berdiri tepat di hadapanku, tatapan tenang, atau dia sedang pura-pura, aku yakin dia merasa kasihan padaku, aku tidak perlu mendapat rasa kasihan itu, kembali berjalan dan melewatinya.

"Aku mewakili Ino meminta maaf." Ucapnya.

Mengabaikan pemuda itu dan tetap berjalan, aku sudah sial jika berurusan denganmu dan juga Ino.

"Tunggu."

Tetap mengabaikannya hingga tangan kekar itu menarik lenganku dan membuatku berhenti berjalan.

"Bisakah kita berbicara?"

"Tidak!" Tegasku. Aku benar-benar marah pada mereka.

"Kau dipecat?"

"Ya! Kalian puas sekarang?"

"Kalau begitu kembalilah ke Konoha."

 **Plaaak!**

Kesabaranku hari ini sudah sampai batasnya, aku harap dengan tamparan keras di wajahnya itu, pemuda ini sadar.

"Pergi! Aku tidak peduli padamu! Pada perjodohan konyol itu dan pada apapun! Aku muak dengan kalian!" Kesalku.

"Aku datang untuk berbicara baik-baik." Ucap Sasuke, dia tidak marah, tapi masih menahan diri.

"Aku harus pulang, jika kau berusaha menahanku lagi, aku akan teriak."

Tangan Sasuke akhirnya terlepas, tapi bukan hanya sampai disitu.

"Huaaa...! Apa yang kau lakukan!"

Sasuke mengabaikanku, tangannya menggenggam erat tanganku dan memaksaku untuk berlari, kenapa susah sekali melepaskan tangannya? kami berlari seperti orang yang tak waras.

"Berhenti! Sasuke berhenti!" Teriakku, apa dia sudah gila? Kenapa berlari seperti ini?

Setelah berlari cukup jauh dan entah dimana ini, Sasuke melepaskan tanganku, dia sudah membuatku semakin marah.

 **Bughht!**

Kali ini bukan sebuah tamparan lagi, aku memukul wajahnya dengan keras hingga pergelangan tanganku rasanya mau patah, rahangnya sangat keras.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC  
.**

 **.**

* * *

update...~

.

bye. no comennt XD

.

see you next chapter...~ eheheheh


	23. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **! Don't like Don't Read !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ A DREAM ~**

 **[ Chapter 22 ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Berhenti! Sasuke berhenti!" Teriakku, apa dia sudah gila? Kenapa berlari seperti ini?

Setelah berlari cukup jauh dan entah dimana ini, Sasuke melepaskan tanganku, dia sudah membuatku semakin marah.

 **Bughht!**

Kali ini bukan sebuah tamparan lagi, aku memukul wajahnya dengan sangat kuat hingga pergelangan tanganku rasanya mau patah, rahangnya sangat keras.

"Sasuke!" Ucapku, panik, aku rasa itu bukan sebuah pukulan yang akan membuatnya sampai terjatuh dan tak sadarkan diri. "Sasuke! Bangun! Ada apa denganmu?" Menggerakkan tubuhnya pun tidak ada gunanya.

Omg! Apa yang sudah aku lakukan? Apa aku baru saja melakukan tindakan kriminal?

Beberapa orang mulai berdatangan, mereka menanyakan apa yang terjadi dengan pemuda yang sedang terbaring itu, aku jadi semakin panik dan bingung menjelaskannya, mana mungkin aku berkata jujur telah memukul pemuda ini? Mereka pasti akan lebih salah paham lagi dan membawaku ke kantor polisi.

Bergegas mencari ponselku dan menghubungi ambulans, kegiatanku terhenti, sebuah tangan menghalangiku untuk menghubungi ambulans.

"Aku ingin kau kembali bersamaku dan menikah." Ucap Sasuke, bahkan dengan sengaja mengeraskan suaranya, pemuda itu telah bangun dan menatapku.

Eh?

"Wah.. acara penembakan yaa?"

"Anak jaman sekarang, masih menggunakan hal seperti ini."

"Terima saja nona."

"Terima saja."

Arrrrghhhhtt...!

Sasuke mengerjaiku!

Sekarang.

Menatap malas ke arahnya.

"Pelan-pelan!" Protesnya.

"Aku akan membuatnya terluka lagi jika kau masih tidak diam!" Kesalku.

Sebelumnya, aku tidak bisa berdiam diri atau kabur begitu saja, aku jadi harus membawa orang menyebalkan ini ke kostku dan dia menuntut untuk di obati, yaa, aku salah jika mengatakan pukulan tadi tidak ada apa-apanya, tapi bibir Sasuke benar-benar berdarah.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab, ini termasuk tindakan kriminal dengan memuk- aaaa...!"

"Berisik!"

"Jangan menekannya!"

"Aku pikir kau pemuda yang tidak seperti ini, hanya wajah saja yang bak tembok tapi kelakukan seperti anak berumur 10 tahun."

"Apa maksud-aaa! Jangan menakannya lagi!"

Tenang Sakura, tenang, bertemu Ino, di pecat, bertemu pemuda aneh ini, salah paham di jalanan, dan juga aku jadi repot harus membawanya pulang.

"Sudah selesai, pulang sana." Ucapku, aku sudah bertanggung jawab dengan mengobati lukanya.

"Aku akan menginap disini."

"Tidak ada tempat tidur untukmu."

"Tidur seranjang tidak masalah."

"Kau gila!"

"Kita akan menikah, jadi tidak perlu malu seperti itu."

"Keluar dari rumahku!"

"Tidak."

Menyebalkan! Aku ingin memukulnya lagi, tapi dia malah mengancam akan menuntutku dengan kasus kekerasan, dia cukup tangguh untuk tetap keras kepala, bukannya aku peduli padanya, hanya saja aku tidak mau dia sakit dan akan kembali mendapat masalah untukku, menyiapkan kasur lain untuknya dan menaruhnya beberapa meter dariku, aku tidak mau tidur bersebelahan dengannya.

"Kenapa kau keras kepala seperti ini? Aku tidak menyukaimu, katakan pada orang tuamu dan juga orang tuaku, aku tidak ingin menikah denganmu, sebaliknya, aku harap kau dan Ino saja yang menikah, dia cocok denganmu dan lagi pula dia menyukaimu." Ucapku.

"Aku hanya menganggap Ino teman."

"Kalian akan saling suka jika telah menikah."

"Ya, aku harap kau dan aku seperti itu, kau akan menyukaiku setelah kita menikah."

 **Blushh!**

"A-a-a-apa yang kau katakan! Bodoh!" Kesalku, masih saja menggodaku, dasar pemuda aneh!

"Apa kau percaya takdir?"

"Tidak."

"Aku pikir kita ini di takdirkan."

"Berhenti menggombal, aku akan muntah sebentar lagi."

"Hey, kita belum melakukannya dan kau sudah akan muntah?"

"Melakukan apa?"

"Adegan ranjang."

 **Blushh!**

Kenapa dia ini? Menyebalkan! Menyebalkan! Bercanda yang tak lucu! Aku tidak akan malu! Wajahku saja yang sedang aneh! Kenapa malah terasa panas!

"Dasar mesum!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Membuka mataku, aku sampai bermimpi buruk menikah dengan pemuda itu, mencium bau yang enak dari arah meja makan, apa Sasuke masak? Apa dia bisa masak? Bangun dan melihat apa yang terjadi di meja makanku, aku pikir dia bisa masak, Sasuke hanya membeli sarapan di area dekat kostku.

"Sarapanlah dan aku akan membantumu mencari kerja." Ucapnya.

"Kenapa kau mau membantuku? Aku pikir kau akan memaksaku pulang dan menikah."

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu, lagi pula jika aku tidak mengajak Ino kemarin, dia tidak akan membuatmu dalam masalah."

"Sejujurnya aku sangat berharap tidak bertemu dengan kalian lagi."

Hari ini Sasuke jadi berbeda, aku pikir dia akan tetap dengan keinginannya untuk memaksaku pulang.

"Setidaknya aku bisa menunggu setelah masa perkuliahan ku selesai dan aku akan kembali mencarimu."

Dia hanya mengulur waktu hingga kembali memaksaku pulang.

"Apa kau ini tidak punya rasa malu? Aku sudah menolakmu berkali-kali dan masih keras kepala juga."

"Aku sulit melepaskan takdirku."

"Jangan membicarakan hal-hal aneh lagi, setelah ini, tolong segeralah kembali ke penginapanmu, jangan terlalu sibuk mengurusku, aku masih bisa mencari pekerjaan sendiri."

"Dasar keras kepala."

"Kau itu yang keras kepala!"

"Aku akan pulang besok, masa liburan semesterku akan berakhir, hanya untuk hari ini saja aku akan menemanimu."

"Aku tidak butuh."

Apa dia pikir aku akan peduli saat dia mengatakan hal seperti itu? Aku jauh lebih senang jika besok akhirnya dia tidak menggangguku.

 **Dreet...dreet...dreet...**

Ponselnya terus berdering dan Sasuke mengabaikannya, melirik ke arah layar ponselnya dan nama Ino yang muncul, Ino pasti sedang mencarinya.

"Pacarmu menghubungimu." Ucapku.

"Abaikan saja, dan dia bukan pacarku."

"Kau tidak kembali dari kemarin, dia akan mencarimu dan jika saja dia melihat kita bersama, aku yakin dia punya segudang rencana untuk membuatku dalam masalah."

"Kau sangat mengenal saudaramu itu ya."

"Aku sudah katakan padamu sebelumnya, kami tidak akrab, bahkan aku tidak sudi melihatnya, sejak dulu kami terus bermasalah, namanya juga nona yang tidak senang jika istananya di usik, padahal aku hanya numpang tinggal sementara dan sekarang aku sudah mengangkat kaki, eh malah bertemu dengannya lagi."

"Kalian saling membenci?"

"Anggap saja begitu."

"Aku pikir ibumu itu ibu kandung."

"Benar, hanya saja Ino tak senang dengan aku, dia hanya ingin ibuku sebagai pengganti ibunya yang tak pernah di lihatnya, kata ayah Inoichi sejak lahir Ino tak melihat ibunya, istri pertama ayah Inoichi meninggal akibat tekan darah yang melunjak saat akan melahirkan dan keadaan yang tidak stabil, anaknya selamat dan ibunya meninggal, haa..~ kenapa malah menceritakan hal ini padamu, jika kau ingin mengetahui banyak hal tentang Ino, kau bisa berbicara dengannya."

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin tahu tentangmu, aku dengar kau punya saudara yang juga kuliah jurusan kedokteran."

"Iya, dia kuliah di kota Kiri."

 **Dreet...dreet...dreet...**

Kembali ponsel Sasuke berdering dan dia masih tidak memperdulikannya.

"Sebaiknya kau angkat ponselmu sebelum dia menjadi gila." Ucapku.

Sasuke mengangkat ponselnya, dia bahkan me _-loudspeaker_ -nya agar aku bisa mendengar teriakkan kesal gadis itu, aku tidak ingin mendengarnya.

" _Sasuke kau ada dimana? Kenapa tidak kembali ke hotel?"_

"Aku tidur bersama Sakura."

Eh?

"Apa yang kau katakan! Dasar mesum! Ino jangan dengarkan dia! Itu tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan!" Protesku.

" _Apa maksudmu tidak seperti yang aku pikirkan dan aku bisa mendengar suaramu dengan jelas, kalian bersama? Sakura apa kau lupa dengan apa yang kau katakan padaku? Dasar gadis munafik! Aku yakin kau hanya berbohong, aku akan membalasmu."_

 **Tuk.**

Menatap kesal ke arah Sasuke.

"Memangnya apa yang kau katakan padanya?"

"Keluar dari rumahku!" Ucapku kesal dan mendorongnya keluar.

 **Blaam!**

"Hey, kau mengusirku begitu saja?"

"Aku tidak peduli! Kembali sana! jangan temui aku lagi! Dasar pemuda gila!"

Aku sudah tidak bisa bersabar, mereka duo pembawa kesialan, tahun-tahun berhargaku berakhir begitu saja, seharusnya aku melarang ibu untuk berurusan dengan keluarga Yamanaka, ayah Inoichi baik, tapi anaknya seperti iblis, dia tidak akan tenang jika tidak membuat masalah.

Sekarang aku sedikit khawatir jika Ino akan merencanakan apapun, dia punya otak licik, meskipun aku selalu menang darinya, tetap saja dia tidak bosan membuat masalah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tiga hari kemudian**

Aku belum menemukan pekerjaan, cukup susah mendapat pekerjaan jika hanya mengandalkan ijasah SMA, setidaknya semua gangguan dan masalah sudah pergi, Sasuke sendiri mengatakan dia akan pulang dua hari yang lalu.

 **Tok tok tok.**

"Sakura!"

Apa! Dia lagi? Aku pikir dia sudah pulang.

"Biarkan aku masuk, ada hal penting yang aku ingin katakan."

"Kenapa masih datang lagi? Pulang sana! kembali ke Konoha dan jangan ganggu hidupku lagi!"

"Ini tentang saudaramu di kota Kiri."

Apa? Haruki, ada apa dengan Haruki? Bergegas membuka pintu dan melihat pemuda itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak pulang?"

"Aku berbohong agar kau peduli padaku dan bisa membantumu mencari kerja."

"Jangan harap, aku tidak peduli padamu, aku bisa mencari kerja, sekarang apa yang kau katakan tadi, ada apa dengan adikku?"

"Tiga hari yang lalu Ino kembali, tapi dia tidak ke Konoha, dia mengambil penerbangan menuju kota Kiri."

"Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Aku menghubunginya saat kembali ke hotel, dia sangat marah setelah tahu kita tidur bersama, dia mengatakan tidak akan pulang dan akan berkunjung ke saudara tirinya yang lainnya di kota Kiri, aku yakin itu adikmu."

"Hey tuan, tolong ralat ucapanmu, kita tidak benar-benar tidur bersama, hanya tidur di area yang sama. Kau yang membuatnya salah paham."

"Lalu kenapa dia harus datang ke kota Kiri?"

"Karena dia tidak bisa membalasku, tapi adikku, dia akan mudah membalasnya, aku akan ke kota kiri juga, aku harus melihat apa yang Ino lakukan pada adikku." Ucapku, aku jadi panik sendiri.

Jika Ino datang ke kota kiri dan melihat Haruki tinggal bersama ayah, itu akan semakin buruk, dia akan mengaduh pada ibu. Aku sudah salah saat mengatakan aku bukan Haruki, seharusnya aku tetap diam dan tetap membohongi Ino jika aku adalah Haruki, kenapa aku lagi-lagi membuat masalah untuk Haruki?

"Aku akan ikut denganmu."

"Tidak, ini masalah kami, jangan pernah terlibat, kau kembali ke Konoha dan aku harus ke Kiri, jika ada masalah, mungkin aku akan kembali ke konoha."

"Oh, jadi kau menyuruhku menunggumu di Konoha?"

"Bu-bukan seperti itu! Kau ini ge-er sekali, ah sudahlah! Aku harus cepat-cepat ke kota kiri." Ucapku dan bergegas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Kota Kiri]**

Sasuke melakukannya, dia mengikutiku hingga ke kota Kiri, kenapa dia terus saja keras kepala! Tapi aku tidak bisa meladeninya sekarang, aku tahu alamat Haruki, dia sudah mengatakannya padaku.

"Nona Sakura? Anda kembali?" Ucap seorang penjaga di apartemen ini.

"Apa maksud anda?" Ucapku, bingung.

"Kemarin nona di paksa pulang ke Konoha, jadi ibu nona menitipkan kunci apartemen kepada saya."

Mereka pikir aku adalah Haruki, aku sampai lupa jika kami ini kembar dan cukup sulit di bedakan.

"Apa kalian tidak melihat seorang pria lagi yang bersamaku kemarin?" Ucapku, aku mencoba mencari informasi, jika ibu datang, artinya si iblis Ino itu sudah mengaduh pada ibu dan ibu pasti sangat marah jika tahu ayah bersama Haruki.

"Pria tua yang nona maksudkan itu ayah nona? Apa nona lupa kejadian kemarin?" Ucapnya, bukannya aku lupa, tapi itu bukan aku, itu adikku.

"A-aku datang ke sini hanya untuk mencari ayahku, apa mungkin dia kembali?" Ucapku.

"Kemarin cukup ribut dan ramai, setelah ibu nona mengusirnya, ayah nona tak kembali ke apartemen ini."

Begitu rupanya, ayah pergi begitu saja, dia pasti sangat sedih atau merasa sangat malu, ibu mungkin saja memarahinya dan mengancamnya jika terus bersama Haruki, ini semua salahku, aku yang membuat Ino marah, tapi bukan cuma aku yang sumber masalah disini.

"Sekarang kau sudah puas mencari masalah denganku?" Ucapku pada Sasuke.

"Aku tidak tahu jika sikap Ino seperti ini, dia anak yang baik selama di kampus."

"Kau tidak akan tahu bagaimana watak asli Ino! Aku sudah bersamanya bertahun-tahun lamanya, jika dia tidak senang, apapun cara kotor akan di lakukannya!" Ucapku, marah.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud, aku akan membantumu mencari ayahmu."

Aku lelah jika harus terus meladeni Sasuke, lagi pula jika aku sendirian mencari ayahku, itu akan sangat sulit, lagi pula kota Kiri ini kota yang besar, sebelumnya, aku harus menghubungi Haruki.

" _Halo, kakak! Kakak! Ayah, ibu mengusir ayah, hikss...~"_ Aku bisa mendengar suara serak Haruki, dia pasti terus menangis.

"Tenanglah, sekarang aku sedang berada di kota Kiri, aku akan mencari ayah, kau tenanglah disana dan jangan membuat ibu marah lagi."

" _Iya, ayah mungkin pergi tidak jauh dari apartemen."_

"Uhm, aku akan segera menemukannya. Apa Ino yang mengaduh pada ibu."

" _Ino tiba-tiba datang ke apartemen saat aku sedang kuliah."_

"Dasar tukang ngaduh, aku juga akan memberi perhitungan padanya."

" _Tidak perlu bertengkar lagi, kita ini saudara."_

"Tapi dia yang membuatmu seperti ini. Sekarang aku akan pergi mencari ayah."

Mau bagaimana pun sikap Ino, Haruki tetap saja akan bersikap baik padanya, dasar adik bodoh, dia itu jahat pada kita.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

update...~

jadi yang chapter sebelumnya adalah, Sakura yang akhirnya mengaku pada Ino jika dia bukan Haruki, sebelumnya dia mengelak dulu, tapi akhirnya ngaku juga, karena Sakura menggunakan nama Sakura, makanya pas Sasuke katakan jika dia bertemu Sakura yang orang-orang tahunya dia adalah Haruki. jelaskan? apa itu sudah cukup jelas? Jadi dari awal Sasuke tahunya dia Sakura, kenapa chapter sebelum-sebelumnya Sasuke teriak Haruki? Karena hanya nama itu yang bisa membuat Sakura ingat,

.

chanezra : Bingung sama chapter ini

woow..~ ada yang tak paham tentang chapter sebelumnya! tanyakan, apa yang membuatmu bingung?

Evy Bestari Putri : waktu pertama kali ketemu sasuke tau ga kalo sakura punya kembaran yg namanya haruki?

awalnya sasuke cuma tahu nama, abis itu di ceritakan Sakura, lalu setelah kembali ke konoha di lihat deh, *eh* malah spoiler* XD

.

author jawab pertanyaan lewat aja yaa, yang lainnya, sekali lagi terima kasih atas support dan apapun itu. :)

Tanyakan apapun yang mengganjal di hati kalian, jika itu termasuk spoiler chapter, akan di jawab lewat chapter, tapi jika bukan, author sendiri yang akan jelas XD kalau ending, hingga detik ini author belum punya konsep endingnya XD jadi nggak tahu bakalan happy atau sad.

.

See you next chapter.


	24. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **! Don't like Don't Read !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ A DREAM ~**

 **[ Chapter 23 ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari sudah gelap, hingga sekarang aku tidak bisa menemukan ayahku, Sasuke juga terus membantuku mencarinya, ayah pergi kemana? Dia tidak berada di dekat apartemen atau dimana pun, kakiku lelah dan perutku mulai sakit, aku belum makan apapun sejak tadi, berjongkok di trotoar, kakiku sudah sampai batasnya.

"Aku akan menggendongmu." Ucap Sasuke dan berada tepat di hadapanku, dia sudah siap dengan pose ingin menggendongku.

"Pergi sana." Ucapku.

"Kita tidak akan menemukannya jika seperti ini, sekarang kita harus mencari tempat menginap dan juga makanan, aku yakin kau sudah sangat lapar."

"Jangan asal bicara, siapa yang lapar dan lelah?"

 **Krryuuukkk...~**

Perut sialan! Jangan konser sekarang!

"Aku janji akan terus menemanimu mencari ayahmu, tapi sekarang kita benar-benar harus istirahat dan makan." Ucap Sasuke, berdiri dan mengulurkan tangan ke arahku.

Menepis tangannya dan berdiri sendiri. "Iya, aku mengerti."

 **.**

 **.**

Mendatangi sebuah restoran, aku benar-benar lapar, tidak peduli jika makan seperti seorang kulih bangunan.

"Masih tetap sok kuat juga." Sindirnya.

"Aku sedang makan, jangan cari masalah denganku, lagi pula ini idemu."

"Sebaiknya di bantu polisi, ini akan lebih mudah."

Ayah sudah pergi sejak dua hari yang lalu, mungkin bisa juga melapor di kantor polisi, menatap Sasuke, dia tidak pulang ke Konoha dan malah ke Kiri.

"Kau tidak pulang? Apa kau tidak kuliah?"

"Aku bisa atasi itu. Lagi pula menjagamu adalah prioritas utamaku disini."

 **Uhuk!**

Aku hampir saja menyemburkan makananku, masih saja sempat menggodaku.

"Oh ya, kenapa para penjaga apartemen memanggilmu Sakura? Bukannya adikmu bernama Haruki?"

"Kami punya kesepakatan bersama tentang nama, jadi jangan katakan pada siapapun jika aku Sakura dan dia Haruki, aku akan memukulmu." Ancamku.

"Ya, aku senang jika di pukul olehmu."

"Apa kau ini mengidap penyakit masokis?"

"Aku tidak masalah jika kau yang memukul."

Aku gatal ingin memukulnya, lagi-lagi menggodaku.

Setelah makan, aku kenyang sekali, mencari hotel di sekitar sini, hanya menemukan sebuah hotel yang lumayan dari segi penampilan.

"Maaf, apa ada kamar kosong disini?" Tanyaku pada bagian resepsionis.

"Tentu, hanya ada satu kamar nona." Ucapnya.

Satu kamar? Melirik ke arah Sasuke, tidak mungkin kita tidur satu kamar, meskipun dia sudah tidur di kostku, tetap saja itu hal yang berbeda.

"Baiklah." Ucap Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau menyetujuinya begitu saja?" Bisikku padanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, lagi pula kita akan menikah."

Selalu saja memakai alasan itu, berkali-kali aku katakan padanya jika aku tidak ingin menikah dengannya.

"Ini kunci anda dan ini gratis, jika kalian ingin lagi, maka akan kenaikan biaya." Ucap wanita resepsionis itu.

Dia menyodorkan sebuah kunci dan- apa! Apa itu kondom! Memangnya kami ini terlihat sebagai pasangan yang seperti itu!

"Aku mau satu lag-"

"-Tidak usah akan benda gratisnya, terima kasih." Ucapku, hanya mengambil kuncinya dan segera menyeret Sasuke dari sana, dia bahkan ingin membeli benda itu lagi! Bodoh!

Setibanya di kamar, oh tuhan, kenapa banyak sekali cobaan saat bersamanya? _Single bed_ , bagus sekali.

"Kau tidur di lantai, aku tidur di ranjang." Ucapku.

"Tidak-tidak, aku tidur di ranjang, kau tidur di ranjang."

"Dasar mesum!" Kesalku.

"Oh ya, apa kau tidak sadar?"

"Apa?"

"Kau tidak mengambil benda gratis itu, jadi mungkin saja wanita tadi berpikiran kita akan melakukannya tanpa pengaman."

"Diiiaaaaammmm!" Teriakku.

Hari yang melelahkan, bukan hanya untuk mencari ayahku, tapi gangguan dari pemuda itu juga, aku sangat tertipu akan wajah yang _cool_ dan tatapan tajam itu, aku pikir dia tipe cuek dan tegas, semuanya hanya dari penampilan saja, pemuda gila! Keras kepala! Mesum! Dan suka ikut campur!

"Jika kau macam-macam, aku akan memukulmu." Ancamku, aku sudah mengancamnya berkali-kali, apa dia mau mendengarkanku?

Aku tidak mau tidur di lantai, dia juga tetap keras kepala dengan tidur bersama.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak seperti itu." Ucapnya.

Kami tidur bersama, tapi tetap ada jarak, menutup mataku, aku harus istirahat agar bisa mencari ayahku kembali, ini sudah pukul 12 malam, suasananya akan sangat sunyi tapi, membuka mataku, aku tidak bisa tidur jika mendengar suara-suara aneh itu.

"Tidak bisa tidur juga?" Ucap Sasuke, dia juga belum tidur.

"Be-begitu lah." Gugupku, hotel macam apa ini? Kenapa ada suara orang-orang yang melakukan 'itu'!

 _Awakward moment_.

"Sepertinya kita salah masuk hotel." Ucap Sasuke.

Jangan-jangan ini _love hotel_ , tapi kita sudah terlanjur memesan kamar dan ini sudah sangat malam, akan semakin berbahaya jika kita masih berada di luar.

"Hotel ini tidak kedap suara." Ucap Sasuke.

"Ja-jangan membahasnya!" Ucapku, malu.

"Kenapa ibumu mengusir ayahmu seperti itu?"

"Kau harus tahu, kehidupan keluargaku itu tidak semulus keluarga lainnya, ayahku dulunya cukup buruk, makanya dia membuat ibuku sangat marah dan kecewa, sedangkan adikku itu, dia gadis yang terlalu baik, bahkan jika Ino menyerangnya, dia malah memaafkannya."

"Jadi Ino ke kota Kiri untuk membalasmu melalui adikmu?"

"Kau ini pintar juga yaa."

"Baru kali ini aku tahu sikap Ino yang sebenarnya."

"Kami selalu bertengkar dan Ino akan melakukan apapun agar dia bisa membalaskan rasa kesalnya padaku, maka dari itu, aku memilih pergi dari kediaman, aku tidak benar-benar kabur, aku hanya ingin hidup damai tanpa adanya gangguan dan adikku juga memilih keluar kota, tapi dia masih tetap peduli pada ayahku dan membawanya pergi bersama, hal yang aku takutkan akhirnya terjadi juga, adikku di paksa kembali dan ibu mengusir ayahku, sekarang Ino akan tertawa puas melihat kami kembali mendapat masalah."

"Jika kau perlu bantuan aku akan membantumu."

"Terima kasih, Sasuke, aku tidak percaya jika kau sangat peduli padaku, padahal aku sudah berkali-kali memarahimu, menolakmu dan menyuruhmu kembali."

"Aku terima ucapanmu itu sebagai pujian."

"Dasar tukang ge-er."

Aku lelah, mencoba mengabaikan suara-suara aneh di kamar-kamar sebelah, aku harus tidur yang cukup agar bisa kembali mencari ayahku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi harinya, aku sudah mendapati diriku tidur dalam pelukan seorang pemuda.

"Kyaaaaaa...!"

Setelahnya.

Sarapan pagi di sebuah kafe, tatapan itu menajam ke arahku dan aku yakin hari ini Sasuke sangat kesal, di jidatnya ada sebuah plester akibat aksi melawanku, dia sampai terkejut dan bingung, bangun dalam keadaan di serang dan akulah pelakunya.

"Maaf." Ucapku, merasa bersalah.

"Tanggung jawab."

Haa...~ lagi-lagi terlibat masalah dengannya.

"Iya-iya, aku akan merawatmu, padahal hanya luka kecil dan kau merengek seperti anak kecil."

"Aku akan menuntutmu." Kesalnya.

"Atur damai saja, aku sudah berjanji akan merawatmu."

Kami kembali mencari ayahku, sebelumnya kami juga sudah lapor di kantor polisi, tetap saja mereka akan memprosesnya dan aku harus cepat menemukan ayahku, beberapa kali Haruki menghubungiku secara diam-diam agar ibu tidak tahu dia masih mengkhawatirkan ayah kami, aku masih tidak bisa mengatakan jika aku belum menemukannya, katanya ibu pun akan membuatnya pindah kampus dan akan satu kampus dengan Ino agar Ino bisa mengawasinya, rencana buruk, Haruki akan kesulitan berada di kampus jika Ino bersamanya, mau tidak mau, aku pun harus kembali ke Konoha untuk melindungi Haruki.

Aku terlalu menganggap remeh Ino, mengingat kembali setiap ancaman Ino yang aku anggap angin lalu saja, dia benar-benar melakukannya.

Suasana ramai di sebuah jalan, orang-orang ramai berdatangan dan melihat apa yang telah terjadi, aku bisa mendengar ucapan beberapa orang, katanya ada sebuah kecelakaan, keadaan ini membuatku penasaran, mencoba melihat kejadian ini lebih dekat.

Tatapanku melebar dan melihat orang yang mengalami kecelakaan itu.

"Ayah!" Teriakku.

Bergegas menghampirinya dan ambulans akhirnya datang, katanya kejadian ini sudah terjadi beberapa menit yang lalu, mendatangi rumah sakit pun sia-sia, ayahku telah pergi dan aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa pada Haruki.

"Aku akan membantumu untuk diam jika itu di perlukan." Ucap Sasuke, dia memelukku erat, saat ini aku hanya membutuhkan sebuah tempat untuk bersandar, aku memang membenci ayahku, tapi setelah tahu dia mengubah sikapnya, aku turut senang, Haruki benar, bagaimana pun juga ayah hanyalah seorang manusia biasa yang memiliki banyak kekuarangan, jika dulunya dia jahat, dia pasti akan kembali menjadi ayah baik untuk anak-anaknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ Konoha ]**

"Haruki, Kau pulang, nak?" Ucap Ibu, dia sampai menyambutku. "Kata Ino kau bekerja sebagai pelayan di kota Ame? Kenapa bohong pada ibu?"

"Aku punya alasan tersendiri bu, aku hanya ingin hidup mandiri tanpa perlu menyusahkanmu dan ayah Inoichi." Ucapku.

"Sekarang jangan kemana pun lagi, Sakura juga sedang berada di rumah, ibu memindahkannya untuk kuliah di sini, kau juga yaa, kuliahlah disini bersama Sakura dan Ino."

Ibu tidak tahu apapun, hari ini perasaanku kacau dan campur aduk, aku dan Sasuke memilih kembali setelah mengurus pemakaman ayah, aku sengaja memakamnya disana agar Haruki tidak tahu, menyuruh pemuda itu untuk pulang dan kuliah, dia bahkan melewatkan kuliah perdananya di semester baru.

"Haruki!" Panggil Haruki, dia masih harus tetap menggunakan namanya untukku.

Haruki bergegas mengajakku pergi ke kamarnya, dia pasti sangat ingin tahu kabar ayah, maaf Haruki.

"Ayah baik-baik saja, dia punya rumah sewaan dan juga bekerja dengan baik, katanya kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku juga sudah memberinya uang yang banyak, jadi kau kuliahlah baik-baik saat kau sudah menjadi dokter, carilah uang yang banyak dan belilah rumah untuk ayah." Bohongku.

"Syukurlah, aku senang mendengarnya, baiklah, aku akan segera menyelesaikan masa kuliah dan membelikan rumah untuk ayah."

"Kau itu hebat, aku mana bisa seperti itu."

"Kata ibu kau pun harus kuliah."

"Merepotkan, jika saja kau tidak di kediaman, aku akan kabur lagi, tapi aku harus tetap disini agar Ino tidak mengganggumu."

"Kalian masih bertengkar?"

"Tidak ada yang bertengkar jika tidak yang memicu masalah, kau sudah tahu sikap Ino seperti apa."

"Aku ingin kita berdamai saja."

"Damai? Aku rasa Ino tidak punya kosakata seperti itu, sadarlah Haruki, dia tidak seperti kau pikir, dia masih sama dengan Ino yang dulu."

"Jika kita berbuat jahat pada seseorang, orang itu akan jahat balik, tapi jika kita baik pada mereka, aku yakin dia akan baik juga."

"Kau baik seperti apapun juga dia tetap saja, sudah, jangan pernah berurusan dengannya, jika dia bicara padamu abaikan, biar aku yang mengurusnya." Ucapku.

"Uhm, iya kak."

Memeluk Haruki, dia tetap saja menjadi anak penurut, maaf aku sudah berbohong padamu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Haruki melanjutkan kembali kuliahnya dan harus bersama Ino, aku tidak bisa masuk ke jurusan kedokteran, otakku tak sanggup dan aku juga tidak ingin kuliah.

"Kau anak gadis ibu dan tidak mau melakukan apapun, mau jadi apa kau nanti?" Tegur ibu.

Aku hanya bermalas-malas dirumah tak melakukan apapun, aku ingin hidup nyaman sementara waktu, setelah Haruki lulus, aku akan kabur dari kediaman ini lagi.

"Aku sudah katakan pada ibu jika aku tidak ingin kuliah."

"Lalu kau mau apa?"

"Bekerja, biarkan aku bekerja."

"Ibu tidak mau melihatmu sebagai pelayan lagi."

"Itu terserah aku, yang terpenting adalah bekerja."

"Kau ini semakin hari semakin aneh, ibu tidak mengerti bagaimana kau bersikap seperti ini."

 **tok tok tok**

"Nyonya, tuan Sasuke datang berkunjung." Ucap seorang pelayan.

Apa? Pemuda itu? Kenapa malah datang kesini?

"Sasuke bahkan repot-repot datang, cepat ganti pakaian yang rapi, ibu akan menemuinya sementara waktu."

Aku tidak mau berpenampilan bagus di hadapannya, tetap dengan pakaian santaiku, kaos lengan pendek dan celana kain panjang, mengikat rambutku dan menuruni tangga. Aku sempat protes akan masalah perjodohan ini, tapi ibu dan ayah Inoichi tetap akan keputusan mereka, aku akan menikah dengan anak bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha itu, padahal Ino yang lebih dekat dengannya, kenapa bukan bersama Ino saja? Sekarang aku mendapat masalah karena seakan merebut orang yang di sukai Ino.

"Ada apa?" Ucapku, malas.

"Haruki, kenapa masih berpakaian seperti itu? Dan bicara yang lebih baik." Tegur ibu. "Maaf yaa Sasuke." Ucap ibuku pada Sasuke, sikapnya jadi lebih lembut pada pemuda ini.

"Ibu, apa aku bisa kembali ke kamar?"

"Kau harus menemani Sasuke, masa ibu yang menemaninya, lagi pula Sasuke sudah menceritakan bagaimana dia berlibur di kota Ame dan kau menemaninya, ibu senang kalian menjadi akrab."

Aku ingin menonjok wajah pemuda itu, mengajaknya pergi, setidaknya jauh dari ibu, aku mengajaknya ke kamarku, bukan alasan apa-apa, aku hanya kembali ke kamar dan akan menyuruhnya pulang.

"Kenapa tidak kuliah?" Tanyanya.

"Malas."

"Aku ingin istriku orang yang berpendidikan."

"Aku sudah sekolah hingga SMA, apa itu masih terhitung tidak berpendidikan?"

"Benar juga, tapi kuliah akan jauh lebih baik."

"Dengarkan aku, pertama aku tidak suka padamu, kedua aku tidak ingin menikah denganku, ketiga jangan mengaturku, mengusikku dan mencari masalah denganku, kau tidak akan tahu betapa jahatnya aku." Ucapku.

"Oh, jadi kau ingin membalasku seperti melawan Ino."

"Bisa jadi."

"Kalau begitu-"

"A-apa yang kau lakukan!"

Kali ini Sasuke tidak main-main, sikapnya dan tatapannya berubah, dia jadi lebih serius, mendorongku hingga ke atas ranjangku dan menahan pergerakanku.

"Ji-jika aku teriak semua pelayan dan pengawal akan datang dan menyeretmu."

"Coba saja."

"Kau menantangku?"

"Tidak, tapi ibumu jauh lebih senang saat aku bisa lebih dekat denganmu."

"He-hentikan." Ucapku.

Wajahnya semakin mendekat dan aku tidak suka seperti ini, aku bahkan sulit bergerak.

"Katakan, apa kau masih tidak menyukaiku?" Ucapnya, dan wajahnya terlalu dekat, aku bisa melihat lebih jelas sepasang pupil hitam pekat itu, dia benar-benar tampan, bahkan jika di lihat lebih dekat seperti ini, apa karena wajahnya Ino sampai tergila-gila?

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

update...~

pas baca review, apaan sih, pada minta "happy end" nanti author bikin bad ending deh, :D :D :D

jadi ini masih flashback yaa.

Sedikit info catatan : Masih ingat dengan chapter 18 ? Jika kalian baca kembali akan bertolak belakang dengan chapter ini, kenapa? Karena ingatan Sakura masih belum sepenuhnya kembali, dia masih berpikiran jika Sasuke itu suka pada adiknya(haruki), padahal ada kekeliruan disana, author mau jelaskan, tapi itu spoiler untuk chapter dengan sudut pandang Haruki, jadi sabar yaa XD dan setelah Sakura sadar, dia ingat jika siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya dan siapa orang yang di cintai Sasuke.

.

.

See you next chapter..~


	25. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **! Don't like Don't Read !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ A DREAM ~**

 **[ Chapter 24 ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Katakan, apa kau masih tidak menyukaiku?" Ucapnya, dan wajahnya terlalu dekat, aku bisa melihat lebih jelas sepasang pupil hitam pekat itu, dia benar-benar tampan, bahkan jika di lihat lebih dekat seperti ini, apa karena wajahnya Ino sampai tergila-gila? Tapi, dia juga pintar dan sekarang sedang kuliah kedokteran, apa ini yang namanya laki-laki sempurna? Ah tidak! Sikapnya buruk padaku dan dia sangat mesum! Lihat saja tindakannya, berada di atasku dan tidak membiarkanku pergi.

"Ba-bagaimana seseorang bisa menyukaimu jika sikapmu seperti ini? Ka-kau terlalu memaksa." Gugupku, detak jantungku jadi tidak karuan, mungkin ini karena pertama kalinya ada pemuda yang berani seperti ini padaku.

Sasuke malah diam dan masih menatapku, apa yang tengah dipikirkannya? Apa dia sedang berusaha membuatku luluh padanya, sebenarnya dia ini baik, meskipun sedikit menyebalkan, bukannya aku tidak suka padanya, tapi aku benar-benar butuh waktu untuk menyukai seseorang, bahkan kami di jodoh, aku tidak mau hidup dengan pria yang nantinya tidak aku cintai dan berakhir dengan kehidupan yang sia-sia.

"Bagaimana jika kita mencoba akrab dulu?" Ucapku.

"Aku tidak mau."

"Lalu apa?"

"Pacaran. Bukannya itu lebih baik?"

"Aku belum bisa pacaran dengan pemuda sepertimu!" Tegasku.

"Kenapa di kehidupan ini sangat sulit membuatmu menyukaiku?"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Lupakan." Ucap Sasuke dan akhirnya dia menjauh dariku.

Dia memang pemuda yang aneh, aku tidak pernah mengerti cara bicaranya, takdirlah, kehidupan apalah? Dia ini dari jaman apa sih? Berbicara hal aneh-aneh.

"Setidaknya kita bisa berteman dulu."

 **Deg.**

Perasaan macam apa ini? Aku merasa pernah mengucapkan ini pada Sasuke, sejenak aku melihat bayangan Sasuke yang lainnya dan ucapan yang sama yang keluar dari mulutku.

"Sakura?"

Menatapnya dan aku kebingungan sendiri atau jangan-jangan ada makhluk halus yang sedang menggangguku atau itu hanya _dejavu._

"Hey, apa perlu aku melanjutkan yang tadi?"

"Apa! Dasar mesum!" Kesalku, dia pikir aku gadis apa-apaan, mendorong Sasuke agar segera beranjak dari atasku.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamarku terbuka, siapa yang berani sekali masuk tanpa permisi? Menatap ke arah pintu, pantas saja, dia pasti sangat senang saat tahu Sasuke berada disini.

"Kau pulang lebih awal?" Ucap Ino, sejenak dia melihat ke arahku dengan tatapan risih dan melihat ke arah Sasuke, wajahnya bahkan tidak bisa membohongi siapapun, rona merah menghiasi wajahnya, Ino sudah cinta mati dengan pemuda mesum ini.

"Hn, kita tidak satu kelas di semester ini." Ucap Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau berada di kamar Sakura?"

"Kami-"

"-Memangnya kenapa jika calon suami-istri berada di satu kamar? Itu bukan hal yang aneh nona Yamanaka." Ucapku, memotong ucapan Sasuke, entah mengapa aku jadi punya ide untuk membalas Ino, dia sangat menyukai Sasuke, jadi apa aku bisa menggunakan Sasuke? Rasanya ini akan sangat menarik.

"Kalian belum menikah, tidak sepantasnya berada di satu kamar." Ucap Ino dan dia mulai terlihat kesal.

"Aku rasa ini bukan pertama kalinya kami dalam satu kamar, Sasuke ceritakan bagaimana kita satu kamar di hotel dan satu ranjang." Ucapku, aku ingin melihat reaksi syok Ino.

"Apa! Sasuke, katakan jika itu tidak benar, Sakura pasti berbohong." Ucapnya, kesal dan sangat terkejut.

"Kami sudah tidur bersama." Ucap Sasuke, kali ini dia menatapku dan aku tidak tahu jika dia mau bekerja sama denganku, Ino akan semakin salah paham jika mendengar ucapan Sasuke, ini untuk Haruki, kau sudah membuat Haruki bersedih dan kau akan mendapat balasannya dariku, Ino.

"Kau tidak bisa seperti ini Sasuke, kita sudah lama bersama, kenapa kau malah setuju jika akan di jodohkan dengan Sakura?"

"Sejujurnya aku tidak peduli pada perjodohan ini, tapi aku hanya peduli pada Sakura, lagi pula selama ini kita hanya teman Ino."

"Aku tersanjung sekali akan ucapanmu tuan Sasuke, jika kau ada waktu senggang, bagaimana jika kita jalan-jalan saja hari ini."

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu di bawah."

Horee...! horeee..!

Ino sampai tidak ingin berbicara padaku, melemparkan wajah marahnya dan bergegas pergi, dia akan menangis sebentar lagi, aku sangat senang untuk membalasnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku mulai bekerja sama dengan Sasuke untuk membalas Ino, bagi Sasuke ini bukan kerja sama, dia malah senang karena kami akan rajin bersama, Ino akan terus makan hati, dan ibu menjadi orang yang paling bahagia mengetahui hal ini, aku sedikit penasaran, apa dari pihak keluarga yang menentukan perjodohan ini, atau secara pribadi? Di kediaman Yamanaka, ada Ino, aku, dan Haruki, kenapa harus aku? Bukannya Ino atau Haruki akan jauh lebih baik, lagi pula mereka semua sama-sama calon dokter, sedangkan aku, calon sampah masyarakat jika tidak segera mencari kerja, sayangnya, ibu akan marah besar jika tahu akan mencari kerja lagi.

Sasuke jadi sering mengajakku pergi, ini sudah bukan lagi jalan-jalan biasa, tapi ini sudah seperti sebuah kencan dan kami sudah melakukannya berkali-kali, aku hanya bosan di rumah dan tidak bisa melakukan apapun, aku menunggu Ino pulang kuliah dan akan melindungi Haruki.

"Apa kakak akhirnya jatuh cinta pada Sasuke?" Ucap Haruki, saat ini aku sedang berada di kamar.

"Aku tidak akan pernah jatuh cinta padanya." Ucapku, aku tidak boleh menyukai pemuda menyebalkan itu, meskipun dia baik padaku dan mau saja di manfaatkan.

"Tapi kalian begitu dekat, Ino jadi sering marah-marah tak jelas saat di fakultas, kata anak-anak fakultas, Ino itu sangat suka menempel pada Sasuke, mereka pikir Ino dan Sasuke itu pacaran, tapi Sasuke sudah menegaskan jika mereka hanya teman, jadi ini semacam cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan yaa."

"Aku senang mendengar informasi itu darimu, cinta Ino memang tidak terbalas."

"Apa kakak tidak coba pacaran saja dulu? Sasuke itu baik, meskipun di fakultas sikapnya suka terlihat cuek pada siapapun, dan lagi dia sangat populer di fakultas, dia juga sering menyapaku, katanya dia jadi terus rindu padamu saat melihatku, kami jadi sering satu kelas."

Tidak Haruki, meskipun kau benar akan sikapnya, hanya saja, aku masih ragu akan perasaanku ini pada Sasuke, aku sedikit bimbang terhadapnya, apa benar ini sebuah perasaan suka atau perasaan hanya ingin memanfaatkannya, lagi pula dia saja tidak peduli jika di gunakan sebagai alat balas dendam, padahal Sasuke itu tipe orang jenius, apa orang jenius akan bodoh jika bermasalah dengan perasaan? Aku yakin mungkin berlaku pada Sasuke.

"Berhenti membicarakannya, dia itu sangat pandai menggombal dan berbicara manis, jangan pernah dengar ucapannya."

"Lalu kenapa kakak dekat jika tidak mencintai Sasuke?"

"Dengarkan, aku hanya menggunakan Sasuke untuk membalas Ino, kau lihat saja, aku baru dekat sedikit, dia sudah seperti cacing kepanasan bagaimana jika kami semakin dekat? Ino akan gila sebentar lagi."

"Jadi kakak hanya memanfaatkan Sasuke?"

"Betul sekali."

"Sayang sekali, aku berharap kalian benar-benar akan menikah."

"Tidak, aku hanya senang membalas Ino."

"Oh ya, bagaimana jika kita kota Kiri saat liburan semester tahun ini? Kita juga bisa menjenguk ayah."

Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya, Haruki tidak boleh tahu jika ayah telah meninggal.

"Aku rindu pada ayah. Katakan pada ibu kita hanya jalan-jalan saja."

"Kita jangan mengganggu ayah lagi yaa, aku hanya tidak ingin ibu memarahi ayah lagi." Alasanku.

"Kita hanya melihatnya dari jauh, tidak perlu menemuinya."

"Maaf, Haruki, aku tidak bisa, bagaimana kita jalan-jalan ke kota lain saja, kau harus ke kota Ame, disana banyak tempat wisata."

"Aku hanya ingin bertemu ayah dan melihat keadaannya." Ucapnya dan terlihat murung.

"Aku tidak janji, tapi mungkin kita bisa mengunjunginya nanti." Ucapku, aku berusaha mengucapkan janji palsuku pada Haruki agar dia tidak bersedih lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Restoran H**

"Ada apa ini? Tiba-tiba kau mengajakku makan? Kau tidak takut aku membuatmu bangkrut?" Ucapku.

"Tidak, pesan saja yang kau inginkan." Ucap Ino, hari ini dia terlihat sedikit tenang, apa dia sedang merencanakan sesuatu padaku?

"Aku tidak percaya jika kau sedang baik seperti ini, katakan apa maksud dari ajakanmu ini?"

"Aku hanya ingin bicara denganmu, jika di rumah kurang enak, beberapa orang mungkin akan mendengarkannya."

"Berbicara apa?"

"Mari buat kesepakatan."

Aku sudah tahu jika dia sedang merencanakan sesuatu, kali ini apa lagi?

"Kesepakatan apa?"

"Aku akan tutup mulut tentang kematian ayahmu, tapi kau harus membatalkan pernikahanmu dengan Sasuke." Ucapnya dan membuatku sangat terkejut, bagaimana Ino bisa tahu ayah kandungku telah meninggal? "Bagaimana, Haruki? Oh tidak, aku keliru, tapi, Sakura." tambahnya dan tatapan meremehkan itu, dia masih tetap tidak mengatakan pada orang tuaku jika aku bukan Haruki, dia punya banyak senjata untuk melawanku.

"Aku tidak tahu jika kau tergila-gila pada Sasuke, dia hanya pemuda menyebalkan."

"Aku tidak suka kau mengejek Sasuke seperti itu." Ucapnya dan terlihat marah, hanya karena seorang pemuda, Ino jadi nekat seperti ini, dia memang sedang gila.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu tentang ayahku?"

"Rencana awal ingin mengancam adikmu dengan menggunakan ayah kalian, kau akan mudah tunduk saat adikmu dalam masalah, tapi ternyata pria tua itu sudah meninggal, informasi yang mudah ini tidak akan sulit bagi keluarga Yamanaka, kau tidak tahu itu kan?"

Tanganku mengepal, Ino tetap saja tidak berubah, beberapa waktu ini aku masih bisa bersenang-senang dengan mempermainkannya, sekarang dia berbalik menyerang, sampai kapan perang tidak masuk akal ini berakhir?

"Aku tahu Haruki begitu menyayangi ayah kalian, bahkan saat ibu menyeretnya pulang dan mengusir pria tua itu, Haruki sampai menangis dan mengamuk pada ibu, sayang sekali kau tak ada untuk menonton pertunjukkan menarik itu."

"Apa maumu?" Ucapku, kesal.

"Seperti yang aku katakan tadi, batalkan pernikahanmu dengan Sasuke, itu mudah kan?"

"Baik, tapi aku punya sebuah syarat."

"Kau benar-benar pandai, Sakura, aku tahu kau tidak akan mudah setuju dengan ucapanku, padahal kau hanya pura-pura dekat dengannya."

"Oh, jadi kau sudah sadar yaa."

"Tentu saja, kau hanya mempermainkan Sasuke dan aku tidak akan membiarkannya, cepat katakan, apa syarat yang akan kau ajukan itu."

"Jangan mengganggu Haruki."

"Hanya itu?"

"Iya, jika saja kau coba-coba mengganggunya lagi, aku tidak akan tinggal diam dan kesepakatan ini batal."

"Itu mudah."

Hanya demi Haruki, aku sepakat dengan Ino, menyebalkan, aku tidak bisa memanfaatkan Sasuke lagi, mungkin saja dia mendengarkan pembicaraanku dengan Haruki, makanya dia berani seperti ini padaku, untuk saat ini aku harus tetap mewaspadai keadaan, jangan sampai Ino mengatakan segalanya pada Haruki.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kediaman Yamanaka**

Suasana makan malam yang damai, tapi mungkin sebentar lagi akan ada sedikit perdebatan, menatap Ino dan dia memberi kode untuk segera berbicara dengan kedua orang tua kami, sangat kebetulan ayah Inoichi sedang berada di rumah dan tidak sibuk kerja.

"Ayah, ibu, ada yang ingin aku katakan."

"Ada apa, Haruki?" Ucap ibu.

"Sebelumnya aku ingin minta maaf pada kalian." Ucapku dan kedua orang tuaku menatap bingung padaku, begitu juga dengan Haruki, aku tidak pernah membicarakan kesepakatan ini dengannya. "Selama ini aku hanya berbohong pada kalian, sejujurnya aku tidak menyukai Sasuke, aku harap kalian tidak perlu menikahkanku dengannya." Lanjutku.

"Apa maksudmu, Haruki? Ini tidak bisa di batalkan begitu saja, bagaimana pandangan keluarga Uchiha pada kita nantinya." Ucap ayah.

"Tenang saja ayah, kalian harus tahu, sebenarnya Sasuke itu menyukai Ino, tapi dia hanya menjadikanku perantara." Ucapku.

"Kakak apa itu benar?" Ucap Haruki tiba-tiba, tidak sekarang Haruki, jangan mempertanyakannya dulu, aku sedang bermasalah dengan Ino.

"Iya, benar, Sasuke selalu menceritakan tentang Ino." Ucapku.

"Apa-apaan kalian ini, ini adalah hal yang penting!" Ucap ayah Inoichi, dia pasti sedikit marah, seperti menjadi pernikahan adalah sebuah permainan.

"Aku yang minta maaf, tapi sebelum semua terlambat, aku harus mengatakannya sekarang."

"Tapi kita harus dengar dari Ino dulu, Ino bagaimana ini?" Ucap ibu pada Ino.

"Ino juga suka pada Sasuke, bu, bagaimana jika mereka di satukan saja? benarkan Ino?" Ucapku dan Ino mengangguk pasti, dia sangat pandai berakting, lakukan apapun yang kau suka Ino.

"Baiklah, ini hanya demi Ino dan Sasuke, ayah akan berbicara pada ayah Sasuke jika pasangannya akan di ubah."

"Terima kasih, ayah, dan semoga kau bahagia Ino." Ucapku.

"Terima kasih Sakura, terima kasih telah peduli pada perasaan kami, aku harap kau juga menemukan pemuda yang baik dan akan menjadi pasanganmu kelak." Ucap Ino.

Cih, aku tidak butuh ucapan itu darimu.

Setelah makan malam, Haruki menarikku ke kamarnya dan mengunci pintunya.

"Ada apa ini, kak?" Ucapnya dan terlihat bingung, dia ingin aku jujur padanya.

"Kenapa? Bukannya kau pun sudah tahu kalau Ino menyukai Sasuke?"

"Tapi kakak berbohong, Sasuke hanya menyukai kakak."

"Dan aku tidak menyukainya, sudahlah Haruki, setidaknya Ino tidak akan mengganggumu lagi."

"Kakak, aku tidak percaya jika kau tidak menyukai Sasuke, kita ini saudara, aku sangat memahamimu, katakan yang sebenarnya."

"Sudahlah, mengobarkan perasaan itu bukan sebuah masalah, aku hanya ingin melindungimu."

"Cukup kakak."

"Kenapa?"

"Cukup kataku! Apa kakak pikir selama ini aku tidak tahu apa-apa, kakak dan Ino terus berkelahi, seharusnya dari awal kakak tidak perlu membuat masalah dengan menantang Ino, sekarang apa? kakak hanya menyakiti perasaan kakak demi aku? Aku tidak ingin di lindungi kak, sudah, tidak perlu membuat masalah semakin besar."

Kali ini Haruki terlihat marah, biasanya dia akan menjadi anak pendiam, penurut dan memilih mengikuti arus saja, yang dikatakannya pun benar, jika selama ini hanya aku yang menantang Ino, sejak awal, jika tidak perlu mencari tidak akan sampai seperti ini, aku terus membuat Ino marah dan benci pada kami, bukannya membuat keadaan lebih baik, malah semakin buruk.

"Maaf, Haruki, aku minta maaf." Ucapku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

update...

chapter kemarin ada keliru ketik, harusnya sih Haruki, bukan Sakura. untuk sitilafifah989 author udah edit yaa.. XD makasih untuk menyebutkan kesalahan author. kalau nggak, nggak sadar itu nama salah ketik.

lain kali mungkin akan keliru lagi mengetik, hehehe, setidaknya di pahami karena selama chapter ini pun Mebuki masih tak mengetahui apapun

cuma mau sampaikan itu.

.

.

see you next chapter.. :)


	26. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **! Don't like Don't Read !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ A DREAM ~**

 **[ Chapter 25 ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kali ini Haruki terlihat marah, biasanya dia akan menjadi anak pendiam, penurut dan memilih mengikuti arus saja, yang dikatakannya pun benar, jika selama ini hanya aku yang menantang Ino, sejak awal, jika tidak perlu mencari masalah, tidak akan sampai seperti ini, aku terus membuat Ino marah dan benci pada kami, bukannya membuat keadaan lebih baik, malah semakin buruk.

"Maaf, Haruki, aku minta maaf." Ucapku.

"Aku tidak ingin kakak kesusahan lagi, setiap Ino berbuat jahat, kakak yang akan mengorbankan diri, dan aku? Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa."

"Kau tahu, sejak dulu aku merasa bersalah karena meninggalkanmu dengan ayah, rasa bersalah itu tidak bisa hilang selama aku tidak bisa melindungimu, jadi biarkan aku berkorban untuk membalas apapun yang terjadi pada saat bersama ayah."

"Kapan aku mempersalahkan hal itu? Aku tidak apa-apa kak."

"Tapi kau menderita saat itu!"

"Bukannya kakak yang lebih menderita? Bagaimana jika kita tidak bertukar? Bagaimana jika kakak tetap bersama ayah? Bukannya sama saja? Aku yang akan lebih merasa bersalah, tinggal dan hidup nyaman bersama keluarga Yamanaka, tapi kakakku terus hidup dalam keadaan tersiksa, jadi aku rasa semuanya sudah impas."

Selama ini aku tak tahu jika pemikiran Haruki seperti ini, aku terus memikirkan rasa bersalahku dan keegoisanku, aku terus menyalahkan diriku, tapi Haruki tetap punya memikirkan lain, dia sadar jika aku pun hidup dengan keadaan menderita.

"Semua sudah terjadi, jadi untuk terakhir kalinya biarkan saja seperti ini." Ucapku.

"Aku yakin Sasuke tidak setuju dengan keputusanmu."

"Aku akan meyakinkannya, tenang saja, jika Ino sudah bersamanya, kita juga akan tenang."

"Kakak."

"Hey, ada banyak pemuda di luar sana, aku masih bisa menemukan pemuda yang baik dan mencintaiku, aku tidak berpikiran dunia akan kiamat jika tidak menikahi Sasuke."

Wajah Haruki tetap saja cemberut, dia masih ingin aku mempertahankan hubungan yang tidak jelasku dengan Sasuke.

Sekarang aku harus berbicara dengan Sasuke, bagaimana membuatnya mau menikahi Ino? Dia juga sangat keras kepala.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tidak! Apa kau sudah gila?" Tolak Sasuke, dia bahkan terlihat marah padaku.

"Kau tahu aku hanya memanfaatkanmu untuk balas dendam."

"Baiklah, kau bisa terus memanfaatku."

Demi apa! Aku jadi ingin memukulnya, orang jenius mana yang mau di manfaatkan! Apa hanya dia? Tenanglah Sakura, tenanglah, Sasuke memang seperti ini, dari sejak awal pertemuan kami dia tipe yang seenak jidatnya, tidak ingin mendengar ucapanku dan malah membiarkan dirinya di manfaatkan, dan lagi dia semakin menyebalkan.

"Kau ini sangat keras kepala." Ucapku.

"Bagaimana aku bisa menikahi Ino?"

"Nikah saja, itu tidak sulit." Kesalku.

"Aku sudah katakan padamu berkali-kali, aku tidak menyukai Ino, kami hanya teman."

"Jika aku katakan lakukan demi aku?" Ucapku dan memohon.

"Tidak." Tolaknya lagi.

Menghela napas, aku sudah tahu akan seperti ini, menatap pemuda ini, apa dia benar-benar cinta mati padaku? Pemuda unik, padahal dengan wajahnya yang seperti itu, dia bisa mendapatkan banyak gadis.

"Ino mendapatkan informasi tentang kematian ayahku, dia mengancamku akan mengatakan pada Haruki, aku tidak ingin melihat Haruki bersedih dan mungkin saja dia malah akan membenciku karena aku menutupi hal ini dan membohonginya." Ucapku.

"Jadi kau ingin mengorbankanku agar Ino tidak mengatakannya?"

"Kau benar." Ucapku, tapi kenapa ucapannya terdengar aku sangat jahat padanya? Ah aku lupa, aku memang orang yang jahat.

"Biar aku yang urus ini." Ucap Sasuke, dia tetap saja tidak ingin mendengarkan ucapanku.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku akan bicara dengan Haruki tentang kematian ayahmu."

"Eh? Kenapa kau juga akan mengatakannya? Kita sudah sepakat akan tetap diam."

"Bagaimana pun kau menyimpannya, Haruki akan mencari-cari ayah kalian, sebaiknya dikatakan saja langsung, tapi aku punya cara tersendiri agar Haruki tidak membencimu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Cara apa?" Ucapku, penasaran, bagaimana Sasuke bisa menjelaskan kematian ayahku tanpa membuat Haruki marah?

"Kau mau tahu?"

"Tentu! Katakan padaku juga."

"Berjanjilah untuk tidak membatalkan pernikahan ini dan aku akan membantumu."

Cih, kesepatakan macam apa itu?

"Aku tidak menyukaimu, aku ingin menikah dengan pria yang aku cintai." Ucapku dan menatap malas padanya.

"Apa aku kurang sempurna dimatamu?"

Rasanya aku ingin teriak padanya, 'kau terlalu sempurna!' aku bahkan sedikit kurang percaya diri saat bersamanya.

"Ti-tidak seperti itu." Ucapku dan mengalihkan tatapanku.

Terkejut.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskamu, sekarang berjanjilah padaku dan aku akan segera berbicara dengan Haruki." Ucap Sasuke, saat ini dia sedang memelukku, terlalu erat sampai sulit melepaskannya.

"Le-lepaskan! Di-disini banyak orang!" Teriakku dan berusaha mendorong Sasuke.

Ini tempat umum dan dia memelukku seenaknya, setelah pelukan itu terlepas, menjauh darinya, aku sudah tahu sejak awal jika dia ini tipe mesum, wajahnya saja yang tampan, tapi sikapnya buruk!

Aku jadi kepikiran, bagaimana jika berakhir menyukainya? Dia pemuda yang keras kepala, dia sangat percaya takdir dan segala macam hal yang berbau mitos itu, apa karena dia jenius jadi terlalu over memikirkan segalanya atau dia ini anak indigo, aku jadi merinding memikirkannya.

"Aku ikut rencanamu, terserah apa yang akan kau lakukan." Ucapku, aku ingin percaya padanya, siapa lagi yang bisa aku percayai selain Haruki?

"Kau harus membayarku."

"Apa maksudmu? Kau sudah kaya-raya dan masih ingin mendapat bayaran?"

"Hn, kencan untuk hari ini."

"Apa? Tapi ini sudah sore, aku harus pulang."

"Aku akan mengantarmu."

Lagi-lagi, kenapa dia tidak bisa berhenti untuk keras kepala?

Dia mengajakku ke sebuah tempat, hanya ada taman disini, tapi areanya cukup tinggi dan aku bisa melihat matahari yang akan terbenam sebentar lagi, jadi ini kencan yang dimaksudkannya? Warna jingga mulai mendominasi langit, sejujurnya ini sangat indah, aku juga jarang-jarang untuk melihat matahari terbenam, kegiatanku sehari-hari hanya berkurang di rumah, atau tidak, Sasuke akan datang dan memaksaku keluar, karena dia yang paling antusias untuk di manfaatkan sebagai alat balas dendam, semakin kami sering terlihat bersama oleh Ino, semakin Ino menjadi kesal padaku, itu membuatku puas untuk membalasnya.

"Jika kau tidak ingin menikah di awal, bagaimana jika tunangan saja?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Tunangan atau apapun aku tetap akan menolaknya."

"Bagaimana jika aku bisa membuatmu mengubah pemikiranmu, selama masa pertunangan, kau juga akan bebas, bahkan setelahnya kau bebas untuk melanjutkan ke jenjang pernikahan atau di batalkan saja."

"Kenapa kau begitu peduli akan hal ini? Kau tidak bosan aku menolakmu terus?"

"Aku percaya takdir."

Aku tidak ingin mendengarkan hal itu lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat Haruki pulang dari kampus, tiba-tiba dia masuk ke kamarku dan memelukku erat, Haruki sampai menangis dan aku sendiri bingung apa yang terjadi padanya.

"A-ada apa Haruki?" Ucapku.

"Ayah, ayah telah meninggal, hikss..~" Ucap Haruki dan masih terus menangis.

Apa ini rencana yang Sasuke katakan padaku? Melepaskan pelukan Haruki dan menatapnya, dia tidak menyalahkanku atau membenciku, aku sudah berbohong padanya, kenapa dia tidak marah?

"Tenang dulu, apa yang terjadi? Katakan padaku." Ucapku dan berusaha untuk tidak mengetahui hal ini.

"Hari ini aku berbicara dengan Sasuke, katanya dia mendengar seorang pria tertabrak di kota Kiri dari kenalannya dan nama pria itu sama persis dengan marga yang aku pakai, Haruno, Sasuke sampai membantuku untuk memastikan dan benar jika itu ayah kita, dia sudah pergi, kita bahkan tak bisa menolongnya."

Kembali memeluk Haruki, Sasuke mengarang cerita lain agar Haruki bisa mendengarkannya, dia tidak menceritakan yang sebenarnya, aku dan Sasuke berbohong padanya, maaf Haruki.

"Kita akan ke Kiri dan mencari pemakamannya." Ucapku dan Haruki mengangguk, masih memelukku erat dan menangis.

Masalah ini telah selesai dan sekarang bagaimana jika aku membatalkan kesepakatanku dengan Ino? Melepaskan pelukan kami dan mengusap air matanya, mata Haruki sampai bengkak, dia terlalu menyayangi ayah kandung kami.

"Haruki."

"Ada apa kak?"

"Jika Ino berbicara padamu tentang kematian ayah, jangan percaya, kau tahu Ino selalu berbohong pada kita."

"Aku tidak akan percaya pada Ino, aku sudah memastikannya bersama Sasuke dan aku percaya pada Sasuke."

"Aku senang mendengarnya, setelah kau libur semester, aku akan membantumu pergi ke kota Kiri."

"Terima kasih, kak."

Sekarang aku harus berbicara dengan kedua orang tuaku, mereka pasti akan marah, aku terlalu plin-plan untuk menentukan pilihan, seenaknya memutuskan segala sesuatu dan membuat kedua orang tuaku pusing, sejak awal aku memang tidak ingin menikah, tapi karena ucapan Ino aku harus membatalkannya dan sekarang karena ucapan Sasuke lagi, aku harus kembali setuju dengan pernikahan itu.

"Apa ibu sudah berbicara dengan keluarga Uchiha?" Tanyaku.

"Ibu belum sempat bertemu dengan mereka, keluarga mereka cukup sibuk dan sekarang tengah berada di luar negeri, sedikit tidak sopan jika berbicara lewat ponsel, tapi ibu hanya bertemu Sasuke dan Sasuke mengatakan hal lain."

"Apa itu bu?"

"Kau mau berbohong pada ibu? Atau ada hal lain?" Ucap ibuku dan mencubit pipiku.

"A-a-apa maksud ibu?"

"Sejak ucapanmu saat makan malam itu, ibu masih tidak percaya, makanya ibu memastikannya, Sasuke tidak menyukai Ino, melainkan menyukaimu, apa kau akan berbohong pada ibu lagi? Kau itu anak ibu, aku tahu kau seperti apa Haruki."

Aku cukup terkejut mendengar ucapan ibu, jadi pernikahan ini belum bergeser pada Ino, ibu masih tetap setuju jika aku yang harus menikah dengan Sasuke, lega, aku jadi tidak perlu mengarang cerita yang berbelit lagi hingga harus mendapat persetujuan dari mereka, lagi pula aku sudah berjanji pada Sasuke, ralat, itu terpaksa karena aku di sudah membantuku.

"Maaf ibu."

"Apa yang terjadi pada kau dan Ino? Kenapa kau harus membuat Ino menikah dengan Sasuke."

"Ino juga menyukai Sasuke, bu, aku tidak berani padanya, ibu harus tahu, aku hanya anakmu, dan Ino itu jauh lebih berhak sebagai seorang Yamanaka."

"Apa yang kau ucapkan? Kita ini sudah menjadi bagian Yamanaka, jangan berbicara seperti itu, ayahmu akan sedih, selama ini dia tidak pernah membedakan kalian dan Ino, dia menganggap semuanya adalah anak kandungnya."

Ayah Inoichi memang ayah terbaik.

"Jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan, bu?"

"Tetaplah menikah dengan Sasuke, kami punya rencana lain untuk Ino."

"Apa ayah dan ibu akan menjodohkannya juga?"

"Iya, tapi ibu pikir, dia harus menyelesaikan masa kuliahnya dulu agar tidak terganggu, kau sendiri bagaimana? Mau sampai kapan seperti ini? masuklah di sebuah universitas."

"Aku tidak ingin kuliah, bu, aku ingin bekerja."

"Kalau begitu minta pada ayahmu, mungkin saja dia bisa membuatmu bekerja di perusahaan."

"Aku ingin kerja tanpa ada campur tangan ayah Inoichi."

"Tetap saja keras kepala."

"Lagi pula calon suamiku orang kaya-raya dan calon dokter, aku akan tinggal di rumah saja." Ucapku dan terkekeh.

"Dasar kau ini."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari itu.

"Selamat atas pertunangannya."

Keputusanku dengan Sasuke di dengar oleh kedua keluarga, Sasuke juga masih harus kuliah dan menyelesaikan masa pendidikannya, mereka membiarkan kami untuk bertunangan terlebih dahulu sebelum menikah.

Hanya ada keluarga dan orang terdekat saja dari keluarga Uchiha dan Yamanaka yang datang, sedangkan Ino, dia sempat protes pada ayah dan ibuku, dia jadi harus di beri peringatan agar tidak mengamuk saat acara penting ini nanti.

Aku akhirnya bisa melihat keluarga Uchiha, wajah mereka hampir pada mirip, rambut hitam dan mata onyx adalah ciri khas keluarga ini, ibu Sasuke terlihat cantik, kakaknya tampan-tampan semua, ayah Sasuke terlihat sangat tampan, bahkan kakek Sasuke, jadi karena keturunan mereka orang tampan, satu hal yang tak aku temui adalah anak perempuan, keluarga Uchiha jarang memiliki anak perempuan, aku hanya melihat beberapa kakak ipar Sasuke.

Menatap Haruki dan dia terlihat senang, dia sudah mengatakan jika aku tak perlu mengorbankan apa-apa lagi untuknya, aku bisa melakukan apapun sesuka hatiku tanpa merasa bersalah padanya, tapi ini hanya demi kesepakatanku dengan Sasuke.

"Terima kasih sudah membantuku." Ucapku pada Sasuke.

"Sekarang kau istriku, aku harus rajin membantumu."

"Kita masih tunangan, jangan seenaknya mencap istrimu!" Ucapku, menatap risih padanya.

Haruki menghampiri kami dan mengucapkan selamat. "Selamat kakak ipar." Ucap Haruki pada Sasuke.

"Dia belum jadi kakak iparmu." Tegasku.

"Aku akan menjaga kakakmu dengan baik."

"Terima kasih."

"Jangan mengabaikanku!"

Haruki hanya tertawa, mereka jadi semakin akrab, tentu saja, Sasuke selalu mengambil kelas yang sama dengan Haruki, mereka jadi terus bersama, aku tidak bisa melarang mereka, lagi pula jika Haruki terus bersama Sasuke, Ino tidak akan berani macam-macam pada Haruki saat di kampus, tanpa sadar, lagi-lagi Sasuke membantuku.

"Apa Ino mengatakan sesuatu padamu?" Tanyaku, sejak pertunangan ini di umumkan, Ino sudah terlihat kesal, dia tidak tahu jika pada akhirnya semua yang direncanakannya tidak berjalan sesuai dengan keinginannya, aku membatalkan kesepakatan dengannya tanpa berbicara terlebih dahulu, lalu kedua orang tuaku jauh lebih mendukungku dari pada Ino, dia jadi semakin kesal dan marah, untung saja dia masih punya rasa malu dan tidak mengamuk saat pesta di mulai.

"Iya, dia hanya mengatakan jika ayah telah meninggal." Ucap Haruki dan kembali memperlihatkan wajah sedih itu.

"Lalu?"

"Hanya itu, tapi aku berusaha tenang dan mengatakan jika aku sudah tahu." Ucap Haruki.

Aku sangat ingin melihat wajah Ino saat Haruki berbicara 'sudah tahu' dengan wajah polosnya, Ino pasti sangat terkejut, rencananya gagal, dia tidak mengancamku lagi dengan informasi yang di dapatnya itu, Sasuke jauh lebih dulu bertindak.

"Kita akan pergi bersama ke kota Kiri." Ucap Sasuke.

"Uhm, aku sudah tidak sabar ingin mengunjungi ayah." Ucap Haruki, dia kembali bersemangat.

"Memangnya siapa yang akan mengajakmu? Hanya aku dan Haruki yang akan pergi." Ucapku.

"Tidak apa-apa kak, kakak harus mengenalkan suami kakak pada ayah." Ucap Haruki.

"Dia belum jadi suamiku!"

Mereka berdua memang cocok, cocok untuk menggangguku.

 **[Ending FlashBack]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

update...~

mau ketik apa lagi yaa, oh flashbacknya ternyata udah selesai, masih banyak sih flashback lainnya, tapi dengan sudut pandang tokoh yang berbeda lagi, dan beberapa hal akan lebih jelas lagi dengan sudut pandang tokoh lain, soalnya masih banyak yang belum di jelaskan, yak, di tunggu saja. XD

pasti pada penasaran, kok mereka tunangan, tapi sama yang lain nikah, eheheh, bagaimana dengan Ino? dia juga calon loh ehehehehe,

untuk fic yang lain, nanti yaa updatenya, karena kalau fokus mikir 3 fic itu, pusing, =_=" Yak, emang salah sendiri, upload fic baru padahal yang satu belum kelar, begitulah kisah hidup seorang author(?) buat banyak fic abis itu kelarnya bertahun-tahun, wkwkwkw.

sekian penyampaian dari author. ini jadinya up tiap hari yaaa, XD nggk ada janji mau up tiap hari sih, nanti ada halangan, jadi nggk bilang apa2, di up aja.

seperti biasanya, akhirnya kata.

see you next chapter..~


	27. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **! Don't like Don't Read !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ A DREAM ~**

 **[ Chapter 26 ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rumah sakit Oto.**

Sepanjang hari aku hanya berbaring dan ini membuatku bosan, kenapa masih tidak mengeluarkanku saja dari rumah sakit? Aku sudah ingat beberapa hal dan tidak mengamuk, aku sudah kembali menjadi Yamanaka Sakura. Ketukan di pintu membuatku tidak sabaran, turun dari ranjangku dan membukanya, aku harap itu Sasuke dan segera mengajakku keluar dari tempat ini.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Ucap Kiba, dia yang datang, masih saja rajin mengejengukku.

"Jika tidak membawakanku kue, kau tidak boleh masuk." Ucapku.

"Ini, jangan marah-marah." Ucapnya dan menyodorkan sekotak kue untukku.

Mengambilnya dan membiarkannya masuk.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu aku kesulitan menjengukmu dan dokter menyebalkan itu berkali-kali melarangku masuk, mereka bahkan mengusirku." Ucap Kiba, sepertinya dia sedang curhat, tentang melawan dokter Sasuke.

"Aku tidak sadarkan diri jadi mereka melarangmu masuk." Ucapku, mulai membuka kotak kue itu dan melihat _cheese cake_ nan lembut dan terlihat sangat enak, Kiba jadi mulai memahami apa yang aku sukai.

"Apa karena ucapanku sebelumnya tentang gadis yang meninggal dan memiliki nama yang sama denganmu?"

"Uhm, kau benar, tapi aku harus berterima kasih padamu, jika kau tidak mengatakan hal itu, sampai detik ini aku menjadi orang yang lupa ingatan dan gila."

"Jadi kau sudah mengingatnya?"

"Beberapa hal mulai membuatku ingat. Gadis yang kau ceritakan itu adalah saudara kembarku, sebenarnya, namanya adalah Haruki, Haruno Haruki, tapi karena ibu menikah dengan seorang Yamanaka, maka namanya menjadi Yamanaka Haruki, begitu juga dengan namaku, Yamanaka Sakura." Ucapku.

"Kalian saling menukar nama? Aku tidak mengerti."

Aku mulai menceritakan pada Kiba tentang nama itu, orang-orang lebih mengenal Haruki sebagai Sakura dan Haruno itu adalah marga ayah kandung kami, sampai meninggal pun Haruki ingin tetap menyandang marga ayah kami dan aku sendiri akan tetap menggunakan nama Yamanaka Sakura, aku juga menceritakan tentang kami yang saling bertukar nama dan beberapa hal akan tetap menjadi rahasiaku, aku tidak perlu menceritakannya pada Kiba.

"Jadi dia adalah adikmu?"

"Aku sangat menyayanginya, tapi semakin aku ingin melindunginya, aku semakin menyakitinya dan membuatnya terus-menerus dalam masalah."

"Aku rasa kau sudah menjadi kakak yang baik."

"Terima kasih dan aku tidak tahu jika kau akan tetap menjengukku meskipun sudah bertengkar dengan dokter Sasuke."

"Aku sangat ingin membalasnya, tapi saat aku mengatakannya pada ayahku, dia malah memarahiku dan mengatakan jangan membuat masalah dengannya, ternyata ayah dari dokter reseh itu punya hubungan yang baik dengan ayahku, ah sial! Aku tidak bisa membuat perhitungan dengannya." Ucapku dan membuatku ingin tertawa, aku pikir dia masih akan menyombongkan diri dengan mengatakan tidak ada yang hal tidak bisa di lakukannya.

"Lalu, dia mengatakan jika kau adalah istrinya, itu tidak mungkin, kau bahkan tidak menyandang marganya, aku yakin dia berbohong."

"Sebanarnya, kami hanya pernah bertunangan."

"Apa?" Ucap Kiba dan dia cukup terkejut, memangnya kenapa jika kami pernah bertunangan?

"Tapi ada sesuatu yang membuatku jadi tidak bisa menikahinya." Ucapku.

"Apa itu?"

"Kau terlalu banyak tahu, tuan, sekarang kembalikah ke Konoha, aku akan baik-baik saja dan aku sudah sembuh, aku rasa." Ucapku.

"Aku akan tetap menemanimu hingga benar-benar keluar." Tegas Kiba, dia masih keras kepala.

"Apa orang asing sepertimu tidak pernah mendengarkan ucapan seseorang dengan baik?" Itu suara dokter Sasuke, menengok ke arah pintu dan dia sudah berdiri di sana dengan tatapan akan membunuh siapapun yang tidak mendengarkannya.

"Aku hanya menjenguk orang sakit, itu tidak salah."

"Aku sudah katakan padamu jangan mengganggu Sakura."

"Aku tidak mengganggunya! Apa kau lihat Sakura merasa terganggu!" Kiba mulai kesal.

"Su-sudahlah, kalian jangan bertengkar." Ucapku, rumah sakit akan ramai jika mereka bertengkar lagi.

"Aku akan menemanimu sebentar lagi." Ucap Kiba.

"Sakura, kau harus menemui dokter Orochimaru." Ucap Sasuke.

"Aku akan menemanimu ke doktermu." Ucap Kiba.

"Hanya orang asing tidak perlu sampai menyusahkan dirimu."

"Aku tidak pernah susah jika itu Sakura."

"Dasar tukang gombal, mau mencari perhatian pada Sakura, jangan bermimpi."

"Kau yang jangan bermimpi! Terlalu banyak berbohong itu tidak baik dokter."

"Sampai kapan orang asing sepertimu terus peduli pada Sakuraku."

"Jangan seenaknya mencap seseorang milikmu, dia bahkan bukan milik siapa-siapa."

"Cukup! Kalian ini sangat menyebalkan! Biarkan aku pergi sendiri ke dokter Orochimaru!" Kesalku.

Berjalan pergi dan meninggalkan mereka, apa mereka tidak bisa berhenti berbicara seperti itu?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ruangan dokter Orochimaru.**

"Aku ucapkan selamat atas kesembuhanmu Sakura." Ucap dokter Orochimaru.

"Terima kasih, dokter, dan ada sesuatu yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu."

"Katakanlah."

"Sebenarnya, mahasiswa yang dokter temui saat itu adalah adikku, aku tidak pernah menjadi mahasiswa kedokteran di kota Kiri." Ucapku.

"Dokter Sasuke sudah menjelaskan padaku kemarin."

"Jadi, dokter sudah tahu?"

"Kalian sangat mirip, aku bahkan tidak menyadari jika kau adalah saudaranya."

"Kami memang benar-benar mirip, bahkan sampai ibu kami sulit membedakan kami." Ucapku dan terkekeh.

"Jadi ini alasan kau tidak bisa melanjutkan kuliah, kau bukan Sakura yang ada di kota Kiri saat itu, lalu bagaimana kau bisa mengenal dokter Kabuto?"

"Adikku yang menceritakannya, aku jadi kepikiran jika mungkin aku pernah bertemu dengan dokter Kabuto."

"Bagaimana dengan dokter Sasuke?"

"Dia- kami hanya sempat bertunangan."

"Begitu yaa."

"Dokter apa sekarang aku bisa keluar dari rumah sakit ini?" Ucapku, aku sudah pada batas jenuhku, aku rindu ibuku dan juga ayah Inoichi.

"Nanti aku rundikan dulu dengan dokter Sasuke."

"Apa masih ada masalah lagi? Aku sudah sembuh, aku sudah ingat dan aku janji tidak akan mencoba bunuh diri lagi."

"Tenang saja, kau akan keluar secepatnya."

Hanya itu yang dikatakan dokter Orochimaru, aku benar-benar ingin keluar sekarang juga, berjalan masuk ke kamarku dan seseorang tiba-tiba memelukku, apa Kiba? Apa dia masih berada di kamarku? Aku tadi meninggalkan dia dengan Sasuke, aku harap mereka tidak berkelahi dan harus di pisahkan oleh _security_.

"Kau tetap saja menggoda pria aneh itu." Ini suara Sasuke.

Melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatapnya, tatapannya masih saja sama, meskipun terlihat lelah, dia masih mengawasiku dan mendatangi kota Oto, kembali memeluknya, aku tidak ingin berbohong pada diriku sendiri, setelah mengingat banyak hal, aku merindukannya, sangat merindukan sosok menyebalkan ini.

"Jangan cemburu seperti itu." Ucapku.

"Kau bisa mengatakannya dengan tegas untuk membuatnya tidak datang lagi padamu, apa itu sulit?"

"Lagi pula kami hanya teman dan dia juga membantuku untuk mengingat, dan secara jelas kau adalah adik iparku." Ucapku dan melepaskan pelukan Sasuke.

"Kau hanya mengingat ketika aku menikah dengan Haruki, seharusnya kau ingat bagaimana sampai kami harus menikah."

"Inti masalah ini dari Ino, sejak awal aku sudah katakan padamu jika Ino itu punya banyak cara untuk melakukan hal jahat."

"Itu sudah berlalu, aku tidak pernah melihat Ino mencari masalah lagi."

"Benarkah? Apa yang di lakukannya selama ini?"

"Dia memilih untuk bersikap baik."

"Apa kau tidak tahu jika beberapa kejadian saat di rumah sakit Konoha adalah ulah Ino?" Ucapku, aku jadi ingat saat aku melukai wajah dokter Sasuke, itu karena Ino.

"Aku tidak tahu itu."

"Dia memaksaku mengingat segalanya, aku jadi melukaimu, maaf." Ucapku.

"Aku akan memberinya pelajaran jika kembali ke Konoha."

"Tidak perlu, kau akan menambah masalah dengannya, dia itu masih sangat mencintaimu."

"Dan aku tidak mencintainya, sekarang para perawat bergosip jika dia memiliki hubungan dengan dokter Kabuto."

"Wah-wah, jadi sekarang dia mencampakkanmu?"

"Sejak awal kami tidak punya hubungan, kau saja yang keras kepala ingin aku bersamanya, bagaimana pun dia mengancammu, jangan pernah membuatku harus berpisah denganmu."

"Kau tidak pernah berubah, tetap saja bermulut manis dan tukang gombal."

"Aku berjanji akan membawamu kembali ke Konoha."

"Bagaimana jika sekarang?"

"Tidak sampai kau benar-benar sembuh dan tidak seperti orang gila lagi."

"Apa semua ini kau yang melakukannya? Bahkan kau tidak membiarkanku di rumah sakit jiwa?"

Sasuke mengangguk, dia menceritakan jika rumah sakit di Konoha di kelolah oleh ayahnya, maka dari itu aku punya tempat khusus disana, semua data rekam medicku di kunci oleh wewenang ayah Sasuke, jadi aku tidak akan bisa tahu apapun sampai aku benar-benar sembuh dan sekarang, ayahnya juga yang berusaha untuk memindahkan ke kota Oto, semua yang Sasuke lakukan hanya demi kesembuhanku.

"Aku jadi menyulitkan keluargamu, apa kata ayahmu nanti? Padahal hanya seorang adik ipa-"

 **Cupp~**

"Jika kau mengatakan adik ipar lagi, aku akan melakukanya."

"A-a-apa yang kau lakukan!" Ucapku, marah.

"Hanya ingin membuatmu sadar jika aku terus menunggu hingga hari ini."

Menunduk malu.

"Ce-ceritakan apa saja yang sudah terjadi padaku hingga kini." Ucapku, mengalihkan suasana aneh ini, aku hanya ingin tahu beberapa hal yang aku lupakan.

Aku hanya ingat pernah mengalami kecelakaan, setelah itu aku tidak ingat apa-apa lagi, Sasuke menceritakan tentang masa komaku yang berkepanjangan hingga rumah sakit di kota Kiri menghentikan pengobatannya, lalu keluargaku membawaku kembali ke Konoha, hanya mendapat perawatan di rumah, saat sadar, aku malah menjadi orang gila yang terus berusaha bunuh diri, hingga bunuh diriku hampir berhasil dan di larikan ke rumah sakit, aku lagi-lagi tak sadarkan diri beberapa hari akibat meminum obat hingga overdosis, saat sadar aku jadi orang yang lupa ingatan dan dokter menyarankan agar tidak ada yang boleh menemuiku dulu, terakhir aku berusaha bunuh diri dan dokter berpikiran jika kembali melihat keluargaku, aku akan hilang kendali, nyatanya pemikiran para dokter itu salah.

Pantas saja saat aku sadarkan diri, aku jadi tidak ingat apapun, efek dari kecelakaan dan gangguan mental itu sedikit membuatku tidak bisa mengingat, aku jadi seperti orang gila, Sasuke berusaha agar aku tidak di masukkan ke rumah sakit jiwa, Sasuke masih tetap dengan pendapatnya jika hanya mentalku yang sedikit terganggu karena masih sulit untuk menerima kebenaran jika Haruki telah pergi untuk selama-lamanya.

"Apa sekarang pun mereka masih beranggapan jika aku Haruki?" Tanyaku.

"Hn dan Ino pun tidak mengatakan apa-apa pada ibumu."

"Aku masih tidak percaya jika dia berubah menjadi orang baik atau mungkin dia sudah tidak peduli lagi."

"Kau pasti tidak ingat jika Ino hampir di penjara, tapi ibumu malah memohon pada ayahmu."

"Benarkah? Apa tentang kasus kecelakaan itu?"

"Iya."

"Setelah aku koma, aku tidak bisa melindungi Haruki."

"Ino sudah kapok dan merasa bersalah, ayahmu sangat marah besar, dia hampir di usir dari keluarga Yamanaka setelah tahu sikap asli Ino pada kalian."

"Itu pasti akan sangat menyakitkan bagi Ino, Ayah Inoichi orang yang sabar dan baik, tapi jika dia marah, bahkan aku pun sangat takut padanya."

"Sekarang, apa kita bisa memulai dari awal lagi? Kita masih bisa menikah."

"Kau malah memikirkan menikah."

"Apa kau percaya takdir?"

"Masih membahas itu juga?"

Aku jadi yakin jika dia anak indigo.

"Aku ingin sampaikan sesuatu tentang _lucid dream_ mu itu, sebenarnya, aku juga mengalaminya, namun dalam sudut pandang yang berbeda." Ucap Sasuke.

Karena terapi dokter Tazuna, aku jadi kembali mengingat tentang mimpi yang muncul saat aku dalam fase _lucid dream_ , kisah gadis yang gantung diri di sekolah dan idol yang bunuh diri, Sasuke mengatakan jika dia mengalaminya juga namun dalam sudut pandang yang berbeda.

"Ceritakan padaku." Ucapku, aku jadi penasaran, kenapa kami bisa mengalami mimpi yang sama?

"Tidak sekarang, kau sedang dalam masa pemulihan, aku akan menceritakannya jika sudah saatnya."

Aaa! Aku jadi penasaran!

"Menyebalkan." Gerutuku.

"Apa? Kau mau di cium lagi?"

"Tidak!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kiba masih datang mengunjungiku dan aku yang akan menjadi orang yang menghentikan kedua pria ini berkelahi, mereka seperti anak-anak saja, setiap bertemu akan bertengkar, pada akhirnya, keduanya pulang, Kiba di paksa pulang oleh ayahnya, dia terus kabur dari pekerjaan di perusahaannya dan Sasuke harus kembali ke rumah sakit Konoha, aku jadi mendapatkan ketenanganku.

Sejujurnya aku lebih penasaran tentang apa yang terjadi pada Haruki selama aku koma, dia pergi dengan membawa hal yang tak ku ketahui selama ini, bagaimana keadaannya saat aku tak ada? Apa Sasuke melindunginya? Apa ibu tahu jika Haruki itu anak yang tak berani melawan siapapun? Apa ayah Inoichi tetap peduli padanya? Rasa bersalah ini kadang membuatku kembali mengingat Haruki, siapapun tidak ada yang bisa mengatakan bagaimana keadaannya, Sasuke hanya menceritakan jika kematian Haruki di akibat oleh Ino, dan aku masih tak ingat siapa yang membuatku mengalami kecelakaan, apa orang yang sama? Apa Ino juga pelakunya? Sebenarnya aku masih tidak mengingat jelas kejadian kecelakaan itu, aku rasa Ino sudah sampai tahap dimana lebih baik melenyapkan seseorang dari pada harus mengancam dan mencari masalah.

Setelah ini, aku harap tak perlu bertemu dengan Ino, mungkin aku akan membunuhnya jika melihatnya lagi, dia sudah membunuh adikku dan masih tetap menjalankan kehidupannya dengan tenang, apa dia tidak merasa bersalah? Aku harap dia mendapat karmanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

update..~

selamat hari senin yang sibuukk...~~~

untuk Lacus Clyne 123 itu sih bagian Sasuke, jadi nanti kita lihat apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke dengan semau ucapannya yang bikin penasaran itu XD. sabar-sabar.

update malming sih yaa sengaja, karena author kan juga senasib, wkwkwkw, jadi malming pun tak ada kerjaan, hanya berkurung di rumah XD

.

.

See you next chapter deh, hehehe, :D :D


	28. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **! Don't like Don't Read !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ A DREAM ~**

 **[ Chapter 27 ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ FlashBack-Haruki Pov. ]**

Hari itu, aku dan Sakura terpisah, kami adalah anak kembar, aku masih belum memahami kenapa kami harus pergi meninggalkan ayah dan Sakura, apa karena ayah sering memarahi kami? Aku jadi takut padanya, sedangkan Sakura, dia begitu kuat bahkan menenangkanku di saat ayah dan ibu sedang marah, ibu hanya menangis dan terus berjalan menggandeng tanganku, sejujurnya aku tidak ingin pergi, tapi jika aku merengek ibu akan marah, aku jadi harus tetap diam dan menjadi anak penurut untuk ibu.

Setelah tinggal hanya berdua dan ibu sibuk bekerja, lalu datang seorang paman yang baik, dia sangat baik padaku dan ibu.

"Haruki mau jadi anak paman?" Tanyanya, dia paman yang ramah.

"Apa boleh jadi anak paman?" Ucapku, bingung, aku pikir anak itu dari ayah dan ibu.

"Dia tidak mengerti, jangan mengganggunya seperti itu." Tegur ibu pada paman Inoichi.

Menatap ibu, dia berbicara lebih tenang dan kadang tersenyum saat bersama paman Inoichi, sangat berbeda jika ibu berbicara dengan ayah, mereka selalu teriak-teriak saling marah dan aku hanya bisa menutup telingaku.

"Aku berjanji padamu Mebuki." Ucap paman Inoichi, aku tidak tahu apa yang di bicarakan orang dewasa itu.

Tak lama kemudian, paman Inoichi mengajakku ke sebuah rumah besar seperti istana, ibu mengenakan gaun putih yang cantik dan indah, kata orang-orang mereka akan menikah, jadi aku akan punya ayah baru, namun.

"Kau harus patuh padaku selama tinggal disini." Ucap seorang anak kecil yang seumuran denganku, paman Inoichi memiliki seorang anak perempuan lagi dan dia seperti tidak suka padaku.

Kadang aku hanya bisa menatap dimana ibu sangat memanjakan Ino dan juga bersama paman Inoichi.

"Kau sudah beruntung tinggal disini, jadi biarkan ibumu menjadi ibuku." Ucap Ino, dia tidak ingin aku ikut bermanja-manja dengan ibuku sendiri.

Dan di saat ibu dan ayah Inoichi sibuk, Ino akan menggangguku, menyuruhku melakukan ini dan itu, dan dia akan mengaduh pada ibu jika aku yang melakukannya, tentu saja ibu akan lebih percaya pada Ino, ibu beranggapan jika aku yang sulit menjadi anak yang patuh dan penurut.

Awalnya aku merasa tidak apa-apa, tapi semakin hari, aku semakin sulit untuk beradaptasi dengan rumah bak istana ini, ibu jadi lebih peduli pada Ino dari pada aku, aku juga merindukan ayah dan Sakura, bagaimana kabar kakak sekarang?

"Paman pengawal, bisa antar aku ke alamat ini?" Ucapku pada seorang pengawal di kediaman ini, aku mendapat alamat ini dari paman Inoichi, aku tidak bisa bertanya pada ibu, dia pasti akan marah, paman Inoichi katanya pernah datang ke sana dan bertemu ayahku.

"Nona mau keluar?" Tanyanya.

"Iya."

"Apa sudah ijin pada nyonya dan tuan?"

"Su-sudah. Hanya sebentar saja." Ucapku, aku sampai berbohong.

"Baiklah, nona."

Pengawal itu mengantarku kembali ke rumahku yang dulu, tapi katanya pemilik rumah ini sudah pindah, rumah besar dan dulunya ayah sangat baik sekarang menjadi jahat, orang-orang di sekitar memberi alamat baru pada paman pengawal itu.

"Jadi nona mau ke alamat ini?"

"Iya, kita harus ke sana." Tegasku.

"Siapa yang ini nona temui?"

"Kakakku, aku punya saudara."

"Nona merindukan saudara nona yaa."

"Iya, paman pengawal jangan katakan pada ibu jika aku bertemu dengannya yaa."

"Baik, nona, aku berjanji padamu."

Setidaknya paman pengawal ini baik dan mau mengantarku.

Kami tiba di sebuah rumah yang kecil dan area sekitarnya cukup buruk, apa ayah dan kakak tinggal disini? Aku ingin bertemu dengan Sakura.

 **Tok tok tok**

Sebuah pelukan erat saat pintu itu terbuka, Sakura juga sangat merindukanku, paman pengawal menungguku di mobil, aku hanya mengatakan akan sebentar saja.

"Kalian tinggal disini? Dimana ayah?" Tanyaku.

"Rumah yang dulu tidak bisa di tinggali lagi, kakak pelayan juga sudah tidak ada, ayah sedang sibuk mencari kerja." Ucap Sakura, dia jadi terlihat sangat kurus dari sebelum kami berpisah.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu dan ibu?"

"Ibu menikah dengan paman Inoichi, dia paman yang sangat baik

"Aku senang mendengar jika kau dan ibu hidup lebih baik."

"Tapi anaknya tidak suka padaku, ibu jadi selalu marah padaku, Ino terus berbohong pada ibu jika aku yang membuat kesalahan."

"Kenapa kau tidak melawannya?"

"Aku tidak berani, aku takut." Ucapku, selama ini karena harus menurut pada ibu, aku jadi tidak pernah membangkang pada siapapun, kata ibu aku harus baik pada Ino karena dia dan paman Inoichi kami jadi seperti sekarang, memiliki hidup yang sangat layak, tapi mau bagaimana pun aku bersikap baik dan menjadi akrab dengan Ino, anak itu sama sekali tidak peduli dan semakin membuat ibu salah paham terhadapku.

"Kita bertukar tempat, aku akan membuat anak kecil yang bernama Ino itu takut padamu." Ucap Sakura, untuk sejenak, aku merasa itu ide yang sangat baik, sebenarnya agar aku bisa bertemu ayah dan Sakura bisa bertemu ibu.

"Aku setuju, bagaimana jika setiap seminggu kita bertukar?" Ucapku, rencanaku datang pada Sakura ada baiknya.

"Tapi, kau yakin akan tinggal bersama ayah?" Tanyanya, khawatir.

"Jika kau bisa tinggal dengan ayah, kenapa aku tidak?" Ucapku, meskipun ayah pemarah, aku tetap menyayanginya.

"Terima kasih, Haruki, aku juga sangat merindukan ibu." Ucapnya.

Hari ini pun kami bertukar tempat, aku sudah mengatakan segalanya tentang kediaman paman Inoichi dan paman pengawal yang mengantarku kemari, dia tidak melihat kami, jadi dia tidak akan tahu kami telah bertukar dan orang yang di ajaknya kembali pulang adalah Sakura.

Sekarang, aku tinggal bersama ayah, dia akan pulang sangat malam di saat aku sudah tertidur, siapa bilang ayah itu orang jahat, dia masih sempat untuk membelai kepalaku dan aku merasakan itu.

"Ayah akan menemukan pekerjaan dengan cepat." Ucapnya, aku masih belum tidur dan hanya pura-pura menutup mata, aku sangat merindukan ayah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seminggu berlalu, hari pertukaran dan aku bisa melihat wajah senang Sakura, dia menjadi lebih baik saat tinggal bersama ibu, aku tahu itu, saat bersama ayah akan sangat susah, bahkan itu untuk makan, jika di kediaman Yamanaka, makanan akan melimpah dan banyak bibi pelayan yang akan memasakan makanan yang enak setiap harinya, rencana kakak ini sangat baik, aku jadi tahu jika kakak hidup susah selama bersama ayah.

Saat kembali ke kediaman, Ino menatapku dari jauh dan tidak berani mendekatiku, aku tidak tahu apa yang kakak lakukan hingga Ino seperti ini.

"Ada apa, Ino?" Tanyaku, bingung.

"Menjauh dariku! Aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi!" Ucapnya dan kabur.

Eh? Aku tidak melakukan apapun padanya, apa kakak mengancamnya? Aku sangat ingin tahu apa yang terjadi selama kami bertukar.

Lalu seminggu berikutnya.

Kami bertukar lagi dan kakak meminta membawakan makanan yang banyak, dia pasti ingin ayah makan dengan baik, jadi aku meminta uang pada paman, ah, tidak, aku harus memanggilnya ayah, aku meminta uang pada ayah Inoichi.

"Ayah, apa aku bisa meminta uang?" Tanyaku, ragu.

"Uang? Kau ingin berapa nak?" Tanya ayah.

"Cu-cukup banyak."

"Anak sekecilmu meminta uang banyak untuk apa?" Ucapnya, aku tahu ini akan terdengar aneh, aku tidak pernah meminta uang jika semua apapun tersedia di rumah.

"Ayah tahu, aku punya teman yang miskin, bisakah aku menyumbangkan bahan makanan untuknya?" Bohongku.

Ayah Inoichi menghampiriku dan membelaiku dengan sayang, dia tersenyum padaku dan memerintahkan paman pengawal yang terus bersamaku untuk membeli bahan makanan yang banyak, aku tahu ayah Inoichi itu ayah yang baik, dia mengabulkan permintaanku, aku juga jarang meminta banyak hal padanya, kecuali Ino yang setiap harinya merengek tentang mainan mahal dan baru.

Kami bertukar dan aku pikir jika banyak makanan ayah akan semakin senang, tapi, ayah menjadi marah dan membuang semua yang aku bawa ke rumah ini.

"Siapa yang membawa ini, ha!" Ucap ayah dan dia sangat marah.

"A-aku hanya di kasih, ayah." Ucapku, aku sampai menangis dan takut.

Ayah memukulku dan memintaku untuk jujur, tapi aku tak akan mengatakannya, untung saja bukan Sakura yang di pukul, sebelumnya Sakura sudah menceritakan jika ayah itu sering memukul jika sedang marah, akhirnya aku tahu kenapa Sakura begitu khawatir jika kami bertukar.

"Hey, Kizashi, kenapa kau buang bahan makanan ini? Bagaimana jika untuk kami saja?" Kata paman-paman yang tinggal bersebelahan rumah kami.

"Ambil saja, aku tidak peduli."

Ayah benar-benar marah dan mulai dari sini pun, dia jadi semakin tegas dan tidak akan bersikap baik lagi.

Seminggu sudah berlalu dan aku akan menunggu Sakura untuk bertukar tempat lagi, namun Sakura tidak datang untuk bertukar, aku jadi terus tinggal bersama ayah, beberapa paman di sekitar rumah terlihat jahat, mereka jadi terus menghasut ayah dan ayah jadi semakin jahat dan terus memukulku.

Hingga.

Ibu tiba-tiba datang bersama Sakura, ibu membawaku pergi dan aku kembali melihat ayah dan ibu saling bertengkar, Sakura memelukku dan meminta maaf jika dia jadi lupa untuk kembali bertukar, dia menatapku dan menangis melihat banyak luka lebam di tubuhku.

Aku kembali ke rumah istana ini, kembali bertemu ayah Inoichi meskipun dia malah menganggapku sebagai Sakura.

"Sekarang, kau juga akan menjadi anak paman, panggil aku ayah." Ucap paman Inoichi dan tersenyum ramah, aku juga rindu padanya.

Kata Sakura, kita akan bebas dari ayah kandung kami dan tidak akan bertukar lagi, tapi di kediaman ini mulai mengenal aku sebagai Sakura dan kakak sebagai Haruki, kami hanya mengubah nama dan hanya kami yang mengetahui hal itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kalian kembar?" Ucap Ino padaku dan Sakura.

"Iya kami kembar." Ucap Sakura, dia berani pada Ino dan aku masih tetap tidak berani padanya.

"Jika kalian patuh aku tidak akan mengganggu kalian." Lagi-lagi Ino berbicara seperti itu.

"Kau masih berani mengancamku?" Ucap Sakura.

"Ti-tidak, tapi jangan harap aku akan patuh padamu." Ucap Ino dan bergegas pergi, dia jadi tidak melawanku dan kakak.

"Lihatlah, dia tidak akan mengganggu kita."

Sakura sangat percaya diri dengan apa yang di lakukannya, dia mengambil hati ayah dan ibu agar jika Ino mengaduh, ayah dan ibu lebih percaya padanya, selama ini pun ayah dan ibu memikirkan jika Ino terlalu di manjakan hingga membuatnya tidak bisa mandiri, selama ini hanya bertengkar kecil-kecilan dan tak sampai ada yang terluka, aku jadi tak perlu khawatir, hingga hal buruk terjadi padaku.

Saat itu, di rumah kaca, di sana banyak tanaman yang indah, ibu sering ke sini dan kami akan bermain, tapi saat ini hanya ada aku dan Sakura.

"Kakak, bisakah kau berhenti membuat Ino menangis?" Ucapku, aku sangat ingin suatu saat kami bertiga benar-benar menjadi saudara tanpa melihat siapa kami sebenarnya.

"Aku akan berhenti, jika dia tidak melawan."

"Kakak harus bersikap baik."

"Dia sengaja mendorongmu hingga terluka, dia mengacaukan dapur dan menuduhmu, dia merobek gaun kesayangan ibu dan menuduhmu, dia melempar mainan miliknya ke arah wajahmu, dan banyak hal jahat yang sudah di lakukannya, apa aku bisa diam melihat semua itu?"

"Tapi aku baik-baik saja kan?"

"Aku tidak mau kau di sakiti, jadi biarkan aku yang membalasnya."

"Sedang membuat rencana jahat lagi?" Ino tiba-tiba datang dan mendengar pembicaraan kami.

"Siapa yang jahat? Kau harus sadar diri." Ucap Sakura.

"Aku tidak jahat! Sekarang aku akan membuat kalian patuh padaku, kau tahu ini tempat yang di buat khusus untuk ibu, jika aku membakarnya, bagaimana sikap ibu nantinya? Dia pasti akan sangat marah dan kalian yang akan menjadi pelakunya." Ucap Ino, dia punya rencana jahat lagi.

Di tangan Ino sudah ada korek api, dia tidak berbicara apa-apa lagi dan langsung saja membakar tempat ini, pintu di kuncinya dan dia tidak memikirkan apa yang terjadi jika dia pun berada sini, api menyebar dengan cepat, banyak dedaunan kering di tanah, kakak berusaha mengambil kunci rumah kaca ini dari Ino, mereka jadi saling memukul dan menjambak, aku sendiri tak tahu harus berbuat apa, aku sangat takut dan melihat api yang tadinya kecil menjadi lebih besar dan merambat ke arah penyangga rumah kaca ini.

"Ino, kakak, berhenti, kalian tidak boleh, uhuk! Berkelahi." Ucapku, rumah kaca ini terkunci dan asapnya sangat banyak.

"Kau mau membunuh kami! Kau anak yang sangat jahat!" Ucap Kakak, dia sampai menindih Ino dan merampas kunci itu.

 **Kreeaakk.**

 **Braaaaghttt!**

"Kakak!" Teriakku, sesuatu jatuh dan memisahkanku dengan Sakura.

"Tenanglah, jangan bergerak aku akan menolongmu!" Teriaknya.

Aku jadi sulit melihat mereka, entah siapa yang berhasil membuka pintu dan siapa yang masih berdiri di depan pintu, api sudah melahap separuh rumah kaca ini dan asapnya semakin pekat.

"Kakak! Uhuk! Uhuk!" Teriakku lagi dan asap ini semakin membuatku sulit bernapas.

 **Braagghtt...!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Membuka mataku dan terasa perih pada bagian punggung, aku jadi tidak boleh berbaring terlentang, aku harus terus berbaring ke samping agar luka itu sembuh.

"Sakura, kau baik-baik saja nak? Ada yang sakit?" Ucap ibu, aku bisa melihat wajah khawatir itu.

"Punggungku perih." Ucapku, terakhir kali yang aku ingat sebuah balok jatuh menimpahku.

"Punggungmu akan sembuh nak." Ucap ibu, dia terus membelaiku agar aku tenang.

Ayah Inoichi juga sangat khawatir, aku jadi melihat banyak dokter di kamarku dan ayah Inoichi meminta mereka agar membuatku cepat sembuh, ayah Inoichi begitu baik.

Aku tidak pernah bertemu Ino sejak itu, Sakura datang menjengukku setiap hari, aku jadi tidak bosan di rumah sakit, kakak mengatakan apa yang terjadi setelah aku masuk rumah sakit, para pengawal menolongku dan Ino mendapat marah dari ayah Inoichi.

Saat lukaku sembuh, menatap punggungku di cermin, mengerikan dan sangat aneh, kulitku terbakar hingga membuat bekas yang buruk, aku sangat malu dengan keadaanku ini.

Pada akhirnya, aku harus bersekolah di rumah, ibu mendatangkan guru privat dan mengajariku.

"Kakak, bagaimana di sekolah?" Tanyaku, aku iri pada Sakura yang bebas bersekolah di luar, aku rasa luka ini tidak akan terlihat jika aku tetap menggunakan pakaian.

"Membosankan, aku malas bersekolah." Ucapnya, kakak itu tipe yang cuek, apalagi dengan pelajaran, dia lebih sering bermain dari pada belajar.

"Kau tidak akan lulus jika nilaimu terus buruk." Tegurku.

"Iya-iya, kau jadi seperti guru saja. Sekarang bantu aku kerjakan PR ini."

Aku membantunya belajar hingga aku mengatakan ingin bersekolah di luar, dan kakak mengatakan tentang bertukar tempat, aku jadi mengingat apa yang selama ini kami lakukan, saling bertukar, jika kami bertukar tidak akan ada yang tahu, aku hanya perlu menutup punggungku dan berusaha tidak membuat siapapun menyentuhnya.

"Sungguh? Kau ingin bersekolah di luar? Ibu akan marah besar loh." Ucapnya, meskipun bertukar adalah idenya, kakak masih sangat ragu jika aku keluar dan tak akan ada yang bisa mengawasiku.

Aku sudah tahu akan hal itu, tentu saja ibu tidak akan mengijinkannya.

"Ini rahasia di antara kita, aku mohon." Ucapku.

"Kau ini sangat keras kepala, padahal jika di rumah kau bisa jauh lebih santai dan aman."

Meskipun kakak sedikit tidak terima, dia mendengarkan permohonanku, kami jadi bertukar tempat seperti apa yang sering kami lakukan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

update.

sedikit flashback dari Haruki, kali ini author akan menceritakan sudut pandang Haruki, hal-hal apa yang terjadi padanya, dan akan menjelaskan siapa Kabuto sebenarnya, tapi nanti, spoiler aja dulu

Lacus Clyne 123 : ya ya, lumayan tebakannya, kematian Haruki akan author jawab lewat flashback Haruki. :)

UchiharunoAi29 : ya elah, kasihan di up tiap jam, ngetik aja setiap hari masih update satu-satu chapter, bayangkan tangan dah keriting akibat ngetik kelamaan XD, hehehe, but makasih support yang overnya deh.


	29. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **! Don't like Don't Read !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ A DREAM ~**

 **[ Chapter 28 ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau ini sangat keras kepala, padahal jika di rumah kau bisa jauh lebih santai dan aman."

Meskipun kakak sedikit tidak terima, dia mendengarkan permohonanku, kami jadi bertukar tempat seperti apa yang sering kami lakukan.

Suasana di sekolah dan di rumah sangat berbeda, disini banyak orang, ada banyak ruangan, mendatangi kelas yang kakak sebutkan, aku sedikit takut dan ragu, berharap tidak ada yang sadar jika aku bukan kakak, di kelas pun tidak banyak yang menegur kakak, apa kakak ini tipe yang cuek juga pada pertemanan selain pelajaran? Dia tidak punya teman yang sangat akrab.

"Haruki."

Terkejut, ada yang mengenaliku? Menatap murid yang memanggilku itu, aku sampai lupa jika kakak menggunakan namaku, makanya jika saat bertukar seperti ini, aku kembali menggunakan namaku sendiri.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya, wajahku mungkin tadi kelihatan terkejut.

"Ti-tidak."

"Kau sudah kerja PR? Jangan katakan kau lupa lagi, aku sudah menegurmu berkali-kali." Ucap murid perempuan itu padaku, apa mungkin dia akrab dengan kakak? Dan katanya kakak sering lupa PRnya, Apa saja yang kakak lakukan? Dia benar-benar malas.

"Su-sudah, aku sudah mengerjakannya." Gugupku.

"Wah, ada angin apa ini kau jadi mengerjakan PR. Baiklah, yang terpenting kau jadi tidak malas lagi." Ucapnya dan tangan itu bergerak seperti ingin menepuk punggungku, segera menghindar. "Ada apa Haruki?" Tanyanya, bingung.

"Pu-punggungku ada bisul, tolong jangan di pukul yaa." Ucapku, itu alasan yang paling mungkin bisa untuk membuatnya tidak banyak bertanya lagi.

"Ma-maaf." Ucapnya dan beranjak pergi, dia duduk di sebelahku.

Aku mulai menjalani kehidupan baruku di sekolah, terasa baru keluar dari goa, aku jadi bebas melakukan apapun saat di luar, bagaimana dengan kakak? Aku mendengar guru privatku berbicara pada ibu.

"Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana cara belajar Sakura, kemarin-kemarin dia sangat pandai menyelesaikan soal matematika yang rumit aku berikan, sekarang, soal perkalian yang sederhana pun dia kesulitan." Ucap guru privat itu.

Aku sudah tahu akan seperti ini, kakak tidak pernah serius belajar.

"Mungkin dia hanya lelah, jadi tolong di maklumi, fisik Sakura sedikit lemah." Ucap ibu, ibu masih memikirkan fisik dan mentalku yang mungkin sedikit terguncang akibat kekerasan yang di berikan ayah sebelumnya.

Aku harus berbicara pada kakak, mendatangi kamarnya dan menegurnya.

"Kakak, tolong belajarlah dengan serius." Ucapku.

"Kenapa?"

"Kita bisa ketahuan jika guru privatku terus mengaduh pada ibu."

"Dasar nenek sihir, dia saja yang membuatku sulit mengerti."

"kakak, dia itu guru terbaik dan cara mengajarnya sangat bagus, kakak akan menyia-nyiakan hasil mengajar seorang guru."

"Baiklah, aku akan belajar dengan serius, tapi besok kita harus bertukar kembali, kau tidak mungkin ganti baju saat jam pelajaran olahraga."

"Iya, aku ingat itu." Ucapku.

Kami akan bertukar kembali saat pelajaran olahraga, punggungku akan terlihat jika sedang mengganti seragam olahraga. Jadi kami akan bertukar beberapa kali saja, aku jadi harus mengajar kakak dengan keras agar guru privatku tak curiga, dan di sekolah, aku jadi lupa diri, kakak tak begitu pandai, aku malah menyelesaikan soal matematika yang rumit di papan saat guru menyuruhku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sekolah? Semuanya memintaku untuk mengajari mereka matematika!" Protesnya padaku.

"Ma-maaf, aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi."

"Haa...~ kau ini ada-ada saja, sekarang dengarkan aku, jangan memperlihatkan kepintaranmu, jangan terlalu rajin dan jangan seperti murid yang pandai."

Mengangguk dan aku harus menjadi seperti kakak selama di sekolah, jadi Sakura itu sulit, aku tidak bisa tinggal diam jika tidak belajar dengan baik!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Memasuki sekolah SMA, Ino kembali, selama ini dia bersekolah di asrama, kata kakak, itu hukuman ayah Inoichi karena perbuatannya, dia hampir membunuhku dan kakak, padahal kami sama-sama anak kecil saat itu, tapi pemikiran Ino seperti orang yang lebih dewasa, dia terus berpikiran bagaimana membuat kami dalam masalah, aku hanya berpikiran jika mungkin Ino tidak terima dengan sikap kakak padanya, kakak terus melawannya dan terus membuatnya menjadi buruk di hadapan ayah dan ibu.

Saat aku melakukannya lagi, bertukar dengan kakak, Ino mengetahuinya, di sekolah dia memerintahku dan mengancamku akan membeberkan segalanya di sekolah jika aku berpura-pura menjadi Sakura dan bahkan dia ingin membuat orang melihat luka di punggungku, aku sangat takut dan tidak berani padanya, tapi mau di sembunyikan bagaimana pun pada kakak, dia menyadarinya.

"Aku akan membalas Ino, kenapa dia membullymu di sekolah!" Kakak sangat marah, aku sudah berjanji akan melawan Ino, tapi aku tak punya keberanian seperti kakak, aku selalu mendapat masalah setiap Ino menggangguku.

Akhirnya kakak tidak tahan lagi dan dia akan memberi pelajaran pada Ino, saat kakak akan melawan Ino, Ino sudah lebih dulu mengaduh pada ayah dan ibu jika kakak sengaja membuatku bertukar dengannya selama di sekolah, Ibu dan ayah sangat marah, mereka menegur kakak dan akhirnya kami tidak bisa bertukar lagi, ada seorang pengawal yang akan mengawasi kami berdua, masa-masaku di sekolah akhirnya berakhir dan aku harus kembali bersekolah di rumah.

Ino, selalu saja membuat masalah untuk kami berdua, sejak awal dia tidak suka padaku dan saat kakak datang pun dia semakin membenci kami, aku tahu jika Ino sangat menyayangi ibu dan sangat ingin hanya ibu bersamanya, dia tidak peduli jika ibuku punya anak, dia seperti ingin kami tak perlu tinggal bersama di kediaman ini, aku sadar akan hal ini, tuan rumah sebenarnya hanya Ino, aku dan kakak hanya sebagai anak yang numpang untuk mendapat kasih sayang dari ayah Inoichi, kadang kakak akan bercerita bagaimana jika kami pergi saja dari kediaman ini agar tak perlu bertengkar dengan Ino lagi? Aku setuju, tapi kita mau kemana? Kehidupan di luar sangat berbahaya, apalagi jika hanya aku dan kakak, ibu pun pasti tidak setuju dan malah akan meminta kami tidak perlu kemana-mana.

Hingga hari itu tiba.

"Setelah kita dewasa, aku janji akan mendonorkan kulitku padamu." Ucap kakak, aku tidak bisa keluar dari kediaman jika punggung ini masih cacat, kakak jadi berkorban demi aku, dia rela mendonorkan kulitnya padaku, karena hanya kakak yang paling cocok untuk mendonorkan kulitnya.

Setelahnya, aku jadi bisa pergi dari kediaman ini dan kakak juga akan pergi, dia punya tujuan sendiri untuk hidupnya, kami hanya berusaha untuk menghindari masalah baru dengan Ino, aku harap Ino akan menjadi lebih baik lagi dan tidak perlu khawatir, kami akan keluar dari kediaman ini dan meninggalkan kehidupan menjadi seorang Yamanaka.

Sebelumnya.

"Bagaimana dengan nama kita?" Tanya kakak padaku, selama ini aku terus menggunakan nama kakak dan kakak menggunakan namaku.

"Tenang saja, nama tak berarti apapun, aku akan menggunakan nama kakak, apa kakak tidak apa-apa?" Ucapku, aku juga menyukai nama kakak, Sakura di musim semi dan Haruki adalah musimnya, nama yang tak akan terpisahkan, aku sedikit memahami kenapa ibu memberi kami nama ini, agar kemana pun kami pergi dan terpisah jauh, Sakura dan Haruki akan tetap bersama saat musim semi itu datang.

"Aku tidak masalah selama itu membuat senang." Ucapnya.

Kakak itu sangat baik, selama ini aku sadar akan sikapnya padaku dan aku sempat marah padanya, dia terus melindungiku dan melawan Ino, berakhir dengan kami tak pernah akur hingga sekarang, aku ingin Ino menganggap kami sebagai saudaranya, tapi yang kakak katakan ada benarnya, Ino takkan pernah menganggap kami saudaranya, dia akan terus menganggap kami sebagai pengganggu di keluarganya.

"Aku akan menggunakan marga ayah." Ucapku dan kakak terlihat bingung.

"Kenapa?" Tanyanya.

Aku mulai menceritakan apa yang terjadi saat kami bertukar dan tak pernah lagi setelah ketahuan, saat sepulang sekolah, aku paling suka berjalan-jalan, tanpa sengaja aku bertemu ayah di jalanan, keadaannya sangat buruk, dia bahkan di pukuli beberapa orang, aku menolongnya dan membawa ayah, aku menyewa sebuah kamar kost untuknya dan memintanya menunggu hingga aku selesai dengan masa sekolahku, uang yang aku dapat dari ayah Inoichi, semuanya aku kumpul untuk membuat ayah tidak perlu ke jalanan lagi dan menjadi gelandangan.

Awalnya kakak marah padaku, aku terlalu baik pada ayah yang sudah memperlakukan kami dengan kasar, tapi aku tidak bisa melihat ayah menderita, dia sampai bersujud memohon maaf padaku dan menangis, dia berjanji akan berubah, aku yakin jika ayah sudah mendapat pelajaran berharga dari apa yang telah dia lakukan sebelumnya.

"Kau benar-benar keras kepala, jika ayah kembali jahat, katakan saja padaku, aku akan memukul pria tua itu." Ucap kakak.

Itu adalah ucapan terakhirnya sebelum kami terpisah jauh, kakak ke kota Ame dan aku ke kota Kiri, aku pergi bersama ayah, disana aku tidak akan bertemu ibu dan aku jadi bebas tinggal bersama ayah.

Ayah Inoichi memberiku sebuah apartemen dan kakak mengirimkan apapun yang ibu kirimkan padaku, aku sudah menegurnya gunakan uang itu untuk kuliah, dan kakak akan tetap dengan pendiriannya, dia ingin hidup mandiri dan tidak butuh uang dari ayah Inoichi lagi, dia terus menegurku jangan sampai berurusan dengan Ino, setidaknya saat ini kami terpisah jauh dari kediaman, kakak jadi tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku dan tak perlu melindungiku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kampus Z kota Kiri.**

Mencoba mendaftarkan diri di kampus Z dan aku berhasil lolos, memilih fakultas kedokteran sebagai tujuanku, aku akan menjadi dokter dan bisa menolong banyak orang, di saat itu, untuk pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengan seorang pemuda yang menarik perhatianku, namanya Kabuto, kami berteman, pemikiran kami sama, cukup antusias menjadi seorang dokter, Kabuto menggunakan kacamata, katanya dia sudah menjadi rabun saat masih SMP, apa dia terlalu banyak membaca buku? Aku sedikit penasaran dengannya.

"Kau masuk ke kelas dokter Orochimaru?" Tanyanya.

"Iya, kenapa?"

"Kau tahu, kabarnya dokter Orochimaru itu pelit memberi nilai, apalagi dia terlalu tegas, banyak mahasiswa yang malas mendapat kelasnya."

"Aku tidak peduli, lagi pula dokter Orochimaru itu adalah dokter hebat loh, kau harus belajar banyak darinya."

"Aku tidak mau, kenapa tidak pindah kelas saja?"

"Tidak, aku akan tetap di kelasnya." Tegasku.

Hanya masalah sederhana, Kabuto jadi sering mengkhawatirkanku, apalagi tentang nilai dan dosen, dia sudah mencari banyak informasi tentang dosen-dosen yang tidak akan mempersulitmu di fakultas ini, tapi aku tidak peduli untuk memilih dosen, aku hanya ingin belajar saja.

"Hari ini traktir aku, nilai semestermu yang kemarin A sempurna." Ucapnya.

"Apa aku harus mentraktirmu setiap nilaiku sempurna?" Ucapku dan menatap malas padanya.

"Ya, itu ide bagus."

"Aku tidak mau, seharusnya kau yang mentraktirku, kau harus membuat acara kecil untukku karena nilaiku sempurna." Ucapku.

"Aku seperti di palak."

"Jangan asal bicara, aku tidak memalakmu." Protesku.

"Baiklah, aku yang traktir, besok kau yang traktir."

"Setuju." Ucapku.

Kami akan sering bersama, walaupun beberapa mahasiswa lainnya adalah teman kami, tapi hanya Kabuto yang paling akrab denganku, dia benar-benar mentraktirku hari ini, selama ini, aku jarang untuk memperhatikan seseorang dan baru kali ini, aku menemukan seseorang yang membuatku selalu memikirkannya.

"Melamun lagi? Makananmu akan dingin." Tegurnya.

"I-iya." Ucapku, gugup.

Menyantap makananku dan sesekali meliriknya, entah mengapa aku jadi seperti ini, aku ingin bersama Kabuto dan memiliki sebuah hubungan, tapi apa dia juga akan menyukai? Selama ini Kabuto baik, sangat baik, aku sampai berpikir jika sikapnya itu ada maksud tertentu atau aku hanya di anggap teman saja, aku terlalu ge-er jika di perlakukan seperti itu.

Tapi sesuatu yang membuatku tetap bertahan dengan apa yang aku rasakan ini.

"Sakura, maukah kau jadi pacarku?" Ucap seorang mahasiswa padaku, kami sering satu kelas dan dia senior yang sedang mengulang di semester ini, aku tidak pernah menarik perhatian siapapun, tapi kenapa senior ini menyukaiku?

"Sakura?" Tanyanya, dia menunggu jawabanku, aku sedikit takut, selama ini aku tak pernah menolak atau melawan siapapun, bagaimana menghadapi masalah ini? Aku sangat ingin menolak, karena hanya Kabuto, orang yang aku sukai.

"Aku sungguh tulus padamu." Ucap senior itu, dia berusaha meyakinkanku.

"A-aku-" Aku mohon katakan saja, kenapa sulit sekali berbicara!

"Maaf, senpai, Sakura sudah punya pacar." Ucap seseorang di belakangku, terkejut, berbalik dan melihat Kabuto dengan tatapan tidak senangnya pada senpai itu.

"Begitu yaa, pantas saja, tak perlu ragu untuk menolak Sakura, baiklah."

Menghela napas, akhirnya senpai itu pergi dan aku tak perlu berbicara apapun.

"Kau berbohong pada senpai itu?" Ucapku padanya.

"Dari pada seseorang yang sulit mengatakan 'tidak' dan dia hanya takut."

 **Deg.**

Kabuto menyadarinya, dia sadar jika aku ingin menolak dan hanya sulit mengucapkannya, aku benar-benar buruk, karena terus berada di balik punggung kakak, sekarang sendirian dan sulit mengungkapkan apa yang ada di kepalaku, sejak dulu aku hanya terus menurut dan patuh saja.

"Cepatlah, kita akan terlambat." Ucap Kabuto dan tangan itu menggenggam tanganku, lagi-lagi dia membuatku terkejut, aku tak bisa melepaskan genggaman ini, membalas menggenggam tangan Kabuto dan menatap punggung pemuda itu, punggung yang lebar dan dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa selama berjalan dan menggenggam tanganku.

Apa perasaan kita sama?

Aku sangat ingin mendengar jika Kabuto pun menyukaiku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini, aku akan berani, aku tidak mau mengulur waktu lagi atau menunggu, aku juga takut jika nantinya Kabuto pacaran dengan gadis lainnya, dia juga sedikit populer karena sangat pandai, aku sering iri jika satu kelas tapi tak pernah satu kelompok saat ada tugas.

Aku sudah siap untuk menyatakan perasaanku padaku, karena semester ini kami tidak satu kelas lagi, aku harus mencarinya setelah mata kuliahku berakhir, Kabuto pergi kemana yaa? Aku tidak menemukannya, ponselku berdering, ini nomer apartemenku, kenapa ayah menghubungiku? Apa ada sesuatu yang penting? Ayah sangat jarang menghubungiku.

"Halo, ada apa ayah?" Ucapku.

" _Aku menunggumu di apartemen."_

Terkejut, suara seorang gadis, apa mungkin-

"Ino? Apa kau ini Ino?" Tanyaku, khawatir.

" _Benar, kau masih ingat padaku yaa saudara tiriku, cepat pulang dan lihat apa yang aku temukan di apartemenmu ini."_

Ayah!

Berlari secepat mungkin, Ino melihat ayah di apartemenku, kenapa dia sampai datang ke sini? Kenapa Ino datang? Apa dia sedang membuat rencana lagi? Aku terus mengabaikan ucapan kakakku, mengatakan kita harus berbuat baik pada Ino, tapi apa yang terjadi? Jika Ino mengaduh pada Ibu, terus berlari dan naik bus, aku harus cepat pulang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

update...~

jadi kabuto adalah, di jawab lewat chapter ini yang penasaran siapa sih kabuto, kok tiba-tiba udah nonyol aja di awal-awal chapter.

halo juga Sina :) selamat datang kembali XD tamat? sepertinya belum deh, masih lama akan tamat T_T semakin kesana bakalan semakin rumit wkwkw, awalnya saja udah rumit XD pokoknya yaa gitu deh.

.

.

See U next chap!


	30. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **! Don't like Don't Read !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ A DREAM ~**

 **[ Chapter 29 ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kejadian hari ini mungkin tidak akan pernah aku lupakan, aku jadi sangat marah pada Ino, dia mengaduh pada ibu dan aku tidak bisa pergi membawa ayah keluar, Ino menyuruhku tetap di apartemen hingga ibu datang.

"Ibu aku tidak ingin pergi!" Teriakku, ibu sampai menyeretku keluar dari apartemen untuk segera kembali ke Konoha, sedangkan ayah.

"Pergi! Kenapa harus menyusahkan kami lagi! Aku tidak sudi membuat anakku tinggal bersamamu!" Ibu sangat marah.

"Ayah! Jangan pergi!" Teriakku.

"Apa yang kau katakan Sakura, jangan seperti ini! Ikut ibu kembali ke Konoha! Seharusnya ibu tidak membiarkanmu pergi dan malah tinggal bersama pria brengs*k itu!"

"Ibu aku mohon, biarkan aku tinggal bersama ayah, biarkan aku disini." Ucapku dan menangis keras, aku tidak ingin melihat ayah menderita lagi, ayah sudah berubah, dia sangat baik padaku.

"Maaf Mebuki." Ucap ayah, dia menjadi pria yang tak berdaya dan ibu terus mengusirnya.

"Jangan pernah memanfaatkan Sakura lagi! Pergi dari hadapanku!" Teriak ibu lagi, nada suaranya tak pernah rendah hingga ayah pergi.

Apartemen itu menjadi ramai dengan suara ribut ibu dan aku, aku terus menolak untuk di paksa pulang dan ibu tetap tidak peduli, ayah pergi begitu saja dan aku kembali ke Konoha, ibu datang dengan pesawat pribadi milik ayah Inoichi.

Menatap ke arah Ino, kami pulang bersama, dia tersenyum puas dengan apa yang sudah di lakukannya, dia membuat ayah ikut menderita, ada apa dengannya? Ini hanya masalah antara kita dan kenapa dia melibatkan ayahku? Tapi lagi-lagi aku tak mampu membalasnya, jika itu kakak, mungkin wajah Ino sudah dipukulnya, aku harap kakak tahu akan hal ini, aku bahkan tidak bisa menghubunginya, ibu memegang ponselku sementara waktu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Konoha]**

Aku kembali, ibu terus memarahiku dan mengatakan akan memindahkanku dari kampus Z ke kampus K di Konoha, aku akan kuliah bersama Ino, aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi.

"Aku janji tidak akan melakukannya, apa ibu bisa mengembalikan ponselku?" Ucapku.

"Ibu akan tetap mengawasimu." Ucap ibu dan memberikan ponselku, bergegas kembali ke kamarku dan aku harus mengubungi kakak.

Ponselku berdering, ini nomer kakak.

"Halo, kakak! Kakak! Ayah, ibu mengusir ayah, hikss...~" Ucapku dan kembali menangis.

" _Tenanglah, sekarang aku sedang berada di kota Kiri, aku akan mencari ayah, kau tenanglah disana dan jangan membuat ibu marah lagi."_

Kakak berada dikota Kiri, apa kakak sudah tahu jika Ino ke kota Kiri? Dia harus menceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi, tidak mungkin Ino datang begitu saja, tapi saat ini aku sangat ingin tahu keberadaan ayah dimana.

"Iya, ayah mungkin pergi tidak jauh dari apartemen." Ucapku, aku harap seperti itu, di kota Kiri ayah tak punya siapa-siapa selain aku.

" _Uhm, aku akan segera menemukannya. Apa Ino yang mengaduh pada ibu."_

"Ino tiba-tiba datang ke apartemen saat aku sedang kuliah." Ucapku.

" _Dasar tukang ngaduh, aku juga akan memberi perhitungan padanya."_

"Tidak perlu bertengkar lagi, kita ini saudara." Ucapku, sejujurnya aku sudah mulai lelah dengan pertengkaran ini.

" _Tapi dia yang membuatmu seperti ini. Sekarang aku akan pergi mencari ayah."_

Kakak menutup ponselnya, dia akan mencoba mencari ayah, aku hanya ingin ayah di temukan segera, menatap layar ponselku, sebuah pesan dari Kabuto, karena masalah ini aku sampai melupakannya.

* * *

 **:: Kabuto**

 **Sakura, kau dimana? Apa kau sudah pulang?**

* * *

 **:: Sakura.**

 **Maaf, aku tiba-tiba ada urusan penting dan harus kembali ke Konoha.**

* * *

 **:: Kabuto**

 **Apa? Kau kembali ke Konoha!**

* * *

 **:: Sakura.**

 **Akan aku ceritakan nanti.**

* * *

Aku berhenti membalas pesannya, pikiranku kacau saat ini, aku juga tak jadi menyatakan perasaanku pada Kabuto, saat ini ayah yang menjadi prioritas utamaku, maaf Kabuto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Empat hari berlalu setelah kakak berada di kota Kiri dan aku sering menghubunginya, dia masih belum menemukan ayah dan akhirnya kakak kembali ke Konoha.

"Ayah baik-baik saja, dia punya rumah sewaan dan juga bekerja dengan baik, katanya kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku juga sudah memberinya uang yang banyak, jadi kau kuliahlah baik-baik saat kau sudah menjadi dokter, carilah uang yang banyak dan belilah rumah untuk ayah." Ucap Sakura.

"Syukurlah, aku senang mendengarnya, baiklah, aku akan segera menyelesaikan masa kuliah dan membelikan rumah untuk ayah." Ucapku, perasaanku jadi lebih tenang setelah mendengar ucapan kakak, ayah baik-baik saja.

Lalu kakak mulai menceritakan kenapa Ino sampai datang ke kota Kiri, dia meminta maaf padaku, semua karena ulahnya, aku hanya bingung kenapa Ino tidak melawan kakak dan malah menjadikanku sasarannya? apa karena ini kakak dia tidak berani melawan?

Aku harus kuliah di kampus Konoha dan bersama Ino, aku berusaha mengambil kelas yang berbeda dengannya, ini permintaan kakak, dia terus memberiku peringatan agar berhati-hati dengan Ino, aku dan Kabuto jadi terpisah, tapi aku masih tetap mengirimnya pesan dan aku harap tak ada seorang gadis pun yang menjadi pacarnya di sana, memikirkannya saja membuatku sangat marah dan cemburu!

* * *

 **:: Kabuto**

 **Aku akan menjadi koas di rumah sakit Konoha, jadi tenang saja, dan tunggulah, aku janji padamu kita akan bertemu lagi.**

* * *

Sebuah pesan dari Kabuto yang membuatku kembali berharap dan akan menunggunya, selama apapun itu akan terus menunggu hingga dia datang ke Konoha dan kita bisa bertemu kembali.

"Aku jadi sulit membedakan kalian, jadi kau Sakura atau Haruki?" Ucap seorang pemuda padaku, dia adalah calon suami kakak, dia dan kakak di jodohkan, seorang pemuda dari keluarga Uchiha, katanya keluarga mereka adalah teman kerja ayah Inoichi, tapi kenapa Sasuke memilih kakak sebagai pendampingnya? Bukannya dia dan Ino sudah bersama lebih lama? Dan saat itu aku dan kakak berada di luar kota, jadi hanya ada Ino yang berada di kediaman, mungkin saja ayah Inoichi mengatakan punya anak lain, meskipun kami tinggal jauh, dia tetap memikirkan kami, tapi yang namanya perjodohan itu bisa siapa pun saja kan? Ini sedikit aneh, aku penasaran pada pemuda yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke ini.

"Aku Sakura." Ucapku.

"Tidak mungkin." Ucapnya dan membuatku terkejut, bagaimana Sasuke bisa membedakan kami?

"Ke-kenapa?" Ucapku, hanya aku dan kakak yang tahu kami bertukar nama hingga sekarang.

"Karena Sakura itu gadis yang tegas, sangat hyperaktif, setiap bertemu denganku dia akan banyak protes dan marah-marah padaku, tapi dia tipe yang bertanggung jawab dan sangat peduli pada orang yang di sayanginya."

"Apa kau tahu kami bertukar nama?" Tanyaku, jika dia dekat dengan kakak, apa kakak sudah menceritakan segalanya?

"Ah, Sakura sudah katakan padaku." Ucap Sasuke, dia menceritakan sedikit alasan kenapa sampai Sasuke mengetahui nama asli kakak, dia bertemu dengannya di kota Ame dan menggunakan nama Yamanaka Sakura, dan akhirnya kakak menceritakan jika aku adalah Haruki padanya tapi tetap menggunakan nama Sakura.

"Jadi kau sudah tahu segalanya." Ucapku.

"Aku akan melindungimu selama di kampus, aku juga sudah tahu masalah kalian dengan Ino." Ucapnya.

"Aku selalu saja menyusahkan siapapun." Ucapku, lagi-lagi ada orang yang seperti kakak, kali ini Sasuke mau melindungiku.

"Kau calon adik iparku, jadi jangan sungkan." Ucapnya dan membuatku tersenyum.

"Kau pemuda yang baik, kenapa kakak membencimu yaa?"

"Karena dia tidak percaya takdir."

"Hoo...~ Kau ini sangat unik, wajah tampan bisa dapat banyak gadis, tapi kau hanya menginginkan kakakku, kau tahu saat aku masuk ke fakultas ini, aku terus mendengar gosip-gosip para gadis tentangmu, fansmu sangat banyak, kakak jadi punya banyak saingan."

"Aku tidak peduli pada mereka, aku hanya peduli pada Sakura."

Uhuuk..~ dia pemuda yang akan sulit di temukan, Sasuke sangat setia, tapi kakak.

"Aku tidak akan pernah jatuh cinta padanya." Tegas kakak.

"Tapi kalian begitu dekat, Ino jadi sering marah-marah tak jelas saat di fakultas, kata anak-anak fakultas, Ino itu sangat suka menempel pada Sasuke, mereka pikir Ino dan Sasuke itu pacaran, tapi Sasuke sudah menegaskan jika mereka hanya teman, jadi ini semacam cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan yaa." Ucapku.

Aku baru tahu dari gosip para mahasiswa di fakultas, karena Ino dan Sasuke sering terlihat bersama, mereka pikir Ino dan Sasuke sedang pacaran.

"Aku senang mendengar informasi itu darimu, cinta Ino memang tidak terbalas."

"Apa kakak tidak coba pacaran saja dulu? Sasuke itu baik, meskipun di fakultas sikapnya suka terlihat cuek pada siapapun, dan lagi dia sangat populer di fakultas, dia juga sering menyapaku, katanya dia jadi terus rindu padamu saat melihatku, kami jadi sering satu kelas." Ucapku.

Dan lagi-lagi kakak mengelak dari semua ucapannya, aku menyadari sesuatu jika kakak sebenarnya mulai menyukai Sasuke, tapi dia lebih memilih membunuh perasaannya saja dari pada harus sibuk memikirkan seorang pemuda, apa di pikiran kakak hanya ada tentang bagaimana melindungiku? Kadang kakak tidak pernah memikirkan dirinya sendiri dan aku sedikit tidak enak padanya, dia terus merasa bersalah padaku.

Aku sampai marah padanya, kenapa masih mengorbankan diri? Aku juga sangat ingin melihat kakak bahagia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tiba-tiba Sasuke mengajakku pergi setelah jam kuliah berakhir, katanya ada yang sesuatu yang ingin di sampaikannya, apa itu? Kenapa sampai harus berbicara secara tertutup seperti ini? Sasuke mengajaku ke sebuah restoran sushi, dia akan mentraktirku, aku pikir hari ulang tahunnya, dia sampai memesan tempat khusus bersekat yang hanya ada kami di dalamnya.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu, tapi kau harus makan dulu." Ucapnya.

"Seharusnya kau mengajak kakak juga." Ucapku, beberapa sushi mulai di hidangkan seorang pelayan, katanya sushi di sini sangat enak.

"Aku tidak bisa mengajaknya, mungkin kau bisa menyampaikannya nanti."

Aku segera menyelesaikan makanku, Sasuke tidak akan bicara sampai aku benar-benar selesai.

"Sekarang, apa yang ingin kau katakan?" Tanyaku, sejak tadi aku sudah sangat penasaran, aku harap Sasuke mulai mendapat pengakuan dari kakak dan itu bisa menjadi kabar gembira untukku.

"Ayah kandungmu telah meninggal." Ucap Sasuke.

Terkejut.

"Ba-bagaimana mungkin?" Ucapku.

"Aku mendapat informasi dari kota Kiri tentang kasus kecelakaan, karena sebelumnya kami pernah melapor saat mencari ayahmu, pihak berwajib menghubungiku dan mengatakan tentang hal ini, lagi pula di sana hanya ada ayahmu dan tak ada keluarga lainnya, tenang saja ayahmu sudah di makamkan dengan layak di kota Kiri." Jelas Sasuke.

Menangis mendengar ucapan Sasuke, ayah telah meninggal di sana karena kecelakaan, dia di tabrak oleh sebuah truck, ini membuatku sangat terpukul, apa karena pembicaraan ini Sasuke tidak ingin mengajak kakak? Dia ingin aku yang menyampaikan padanya.

Setelah pembicaraan ini, aku harus bertemu kakak dan menceritakannya, dia sangat terkejut dan berusaha tenang, aku yakin kakak pun sama sepertiku, dia memelukku erat, kakak mencoba tegar dan membuatku harus tenang dalam menghadapi hal ini, kakak berjanji akan membawaku ke kota Kiri untuk mengunjungi makam ayah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kediaman Yamanaka.**

Hari ini rumah sangat ramai dan semuanya sedang sibuk, beberapa pelayan sedang menata ruangan dan para koki sibuk memasak, kakak akhirnya akan bertunangan dengan Sasuke, ini hal yang baik, apa kakak sudah menerima Sasuke? Aku harap, tapi melihat tingkah keduanya, kakak masih saja memasang wajah kesal dan sering mengejek Sasuke 'pemuda mesum', mereka jadi seperti anak kecil yang terus bertengkar.

Saat acara sedang berlangsung, Ino mengajakku untuk berbicara, aku yang ingin bicarakannya? Apa karena dia sangat marah melihat Sasuke dan kakak, kali ini dia akan mengancamku lagi? Karena aku terlalu lemah, aku selalu jadi sasarannya.

"Ada apa, Ino?" Ucapku, aku harus tenang dan hari ini adalah hari yang penting untuk Sakura.

"Aku akan mengatakan sesuatu padamu, tentang ayah kandung kalian." Ucap Ino, aku jadi mulai memahami arah pembicaraan ini, apa ini yang kakak maksudkan? Aku tidak boleh percaya pada Ino.

"Ada apa dengan ayahku?" Tanyaku, pura-pura masih tak memahaminya.

"Kau harus tahu, Sakura tidak mengatakan padamu jika ayahmu telah meninggal di sana, apa kau tahu itu? Apa kau tidak percaya padaku?"

"Aku percaya padamu." Ucapku, ya, aku percaya akan ucapanmu jika ayahku memang telah meninggalkan, tapi aku tidak suka jika kau malah membuat Sakura menjadi orang yang bersalah di hadapanku, untung saja Sasuke menceritakan segalanya.

"Kenapa hanya seperti itu reaksimu? Sakura sudah berbohong padamu." Tegas Ino.

"Ino, bisakah kita berhenti? Aku tidak ingin ada masalah di antara kita lagi, bagaimana jika sekarang kita berdamai dan menjadi saudara saja."

Aku bisa melihat reaksi Ino, dia semakin marah, tangannya mengepal dan bergegas pergi dari hadapanku, apa menerima kami sebagai saudara itu sulit?

 **[Ending Flashback-Haruki Pov]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bagaimana keadaanmu hari ini?" Ucap dokter Orochimaru, dia masih datang untuk mengecek kesehatanku.

"Merasa lebih baik, tapi ada beberapa hal yang masih sulit aku ingat." Ucapku.

"Mau mencoba terapi lagi?"

"Ti-tidak." Tolakku.

"Mungkin dengan terapi bisa membuatku ingat lagi."

"Aku merasa jika mengingatnya akan membuatku sedikit bermasalah, mungkin keadaanku akan kembali terganggu, tapi di sisi lain aku merasa penasaran." Ucapku, aku tidak mengingat tentang semua yang terjadi sebelum kecelakaan, aku merasa ada hal yang membuatku lupa, hingga lebih di baik lupakan dari pada di ingat dan itu adalah penyebab aku ingin bunuh diri, bagaimana mungkin aku ingin menghabisi nyawaku begitu saja tanpa ada pemicu?

"Pelan-pelan saja Sakura, mau bagaimana pun kau akan mengingat masa lalu itu walaupun sedikit buruk, mungkin jika itu bisa membuatmu lebih baik saat tahu apa yang harus kau ubah dalam hidupmu, sebagai pembelajaranmu di masa depan." Ucap dokter Orochimaru.

Dokter ada benarnya juga, aku harus tahu sesulit apapun itu, tapi Sasuke sedang tidak berada di sini, aku ingin dia ada bersamaku saat aku mengingat kejadian yang terlupakan itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

update...~

mulai dari sini alurnya akan maju-mundur, karena udah memasuki bagian penjelasan, jadi akan tiba-tiba muncul flasback sebagai selingan, tinggal para reader aja menggabungkan apa yang udah di baca sebelumnya dari sudut pandang sakura dan sudut pandang Haruki, yah, tinggal sudut pandang beberapa tokoh lainnya. :)

clue kali ini adalah : Ino tak bersalah, silahkan di percaya atau tidak terserah pada para reader. hehehehehe...~

.

.

see U next Chap..~


	31. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **! Don't like Don't Read !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ A DREAM ~**

 **[ Chapter 30 ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dokter ada benarnya juga, aku harus tahu sesulit apapun itu, tapi Sasuke sedang tidak berada di sini, aku ingin dia ada bersamaku saat aku mengingat kejadian yang terlupakan itu.

"Baiklah, hari ini sudah cukup, aku sudah berbicara dengan dokter Sasuke, ada kemungkinan dua hari lagi kau sudah bisa keluar dan kembali ke Konoha." Ucap dokter Orochimaru.

"Benarkah? Aku tidak perlu tinggal di sini lagi?" Ucapku, mendengar ucapan dokter Orochimaru membuatku sangat-sangat senang, aku sudah tidak sabar keluar dari rumah sakit ini.

"Tentu, kau sudah sembuh dan tidak perlu di rawat lagi, mungkin jika kau perlu seorang psikiater, kau bisa memanggilku."

"Maaf sudah merepotkan anda dokter, mungkin aku yang perlu mendatangi dokter." Ucapku, setidaknya aku cukup terbantu setelah datang ke sini.

"Tidak masalah. Dokter Sasuke akan menjemputmu jadi tunggu saja hingga dia datang."

"Baik dokter dan terima kasih." Ucapku.

Aku sangat lega akan keluar, di rumah sakit membuatku sangat jenuh. Aku merindukan ayah dan ibu, tapi jika kembali ke kediaman aku harus bertemu Ino, apa ada cara agar tidak perlu kembali ke kediaman tapi bisa bertemu mereka? Aku harus membicarakan hal ini dengan Sasuke, dan Sasuke, dia tetap keras kepala ingin kembali menikahiku, dia benar-benar tidak berubah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat membuka mata, apa ini mimpi? Apa aku sedang pada fase _lucid dream_ lagi? Ini bukan kamar di rumah sakit, sudah beberapa lama aku tak seperti ini? Kenapa terjadi lagi? Apa aku yang sadar sedang mengamuk? Jika itu terjadi, bisa saja aku tidak bisa keluar lagi, aku harap aku tidak mengamuk dan membuat mereka batal mengeluarkanku dari rumah sakit ini, menatap sekitar, ini seperti kamar dengan desain jaman dulu, jaman edo (jaman jepang kuno), menatap diriku dan aku mengenakan sebuah yukata yang indah, apa mungkin ini kamarku? Turun dari ranjang dan berjalan perlahan ke arah pintu, membuka pintu itu dan sebuah taman indah ada di hadapanku, ada kolam ikan koi dan pohon bongsai berukuran besar, biasanya bongsai akan sangat mini di jaman sekarang.

"Anda sudah bangun nyonya?" Ucap seorang wanita padaku.

'Nyonya' katanya? Tahun berapa sekarang? Kenapa masih memanggil seseorang dengan sangat formal.

"Apa maksudmu?" Ucapku, bingung.

"A-apa saya salah berbicara? Maafkan saya nyonya." Ucapnya, dia sampai berlutut takut padaku.

"Jangan berlutut, kau tidak membuat salah, sekarang ceritakan padaku, siapa aku sebenarnya?" Ucapku dan wanita itu terlihat bingung.

"Nyonya adalah salah satu selir pangeran."

Selir? Tunggu, jika berstatus selir artinya hanya wanita simpanan, mimpi macam apa ini?

"Lalu, siapa pangeran itu?"

Wanita di hadapanku ini semakin bingung.

"Nyonya selir pangeran kedua, pangeran Sasuke."

Sasuke? Sasuke jadi pangeran? Kenapa dia jadi pangeran dan aku harus jadi selirnya? Aku pikir dia cinta mati padaku, dasar pria menyebalkan.

"Dan siapa permaisurinya?" Tanyaku.

"Hingga saat ini pangeran belum menentukan permaisuri baginya."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena pangeran masih sibuk berada di garis depan di medan perang."

Ternyata seperti itu, dia lebih memilih sibuk untuk berperang sampai tak memikirkan untuk seorang permaisuri, tapi dia harus tetap menikah, apa hanya aku saja yang menjadi selirnya? Aku tidak percaya, di jaman kuno seperti ini bagi seorang berstatus bangsawan punya selir banyak itu hal wajar, tapi dari sekian banyak selir, hanya akan ada satu yang menjadi permaisuri dan kelak akan menjadi ratu, yang lainnya hanya akan menjadi selir seumur hidupnya, kenapa harus bermimpi jaman seperti ini?

"Nyonya, apa aku perlu memanggil tabib? Anda hari ini aneh sekali."

"Maaf, aku jadi sedikit lupa ingatan setelah bangun tidur." Alasanku.

"Apa perlu panggil tabib?" Tanyanya lagi dan terlihat khawatir.

"Tidak perlu, lalu apa aku bisa bertemu pangeran?"

"Tidak nyonya, pangeran sangat sibuk, dia tidak ingin bertemu selir mana pun."

'manapun' katanya? Jadi itu benar. "Ada berapa selir yang di milikinya sekarang?" Tanyaku, penasaran dan entah mengapa ini membuatku sangat marah.

"Sekarang berjumlah 10 orang selir."

Banyak! Mau di apakan semua wanita-wanita itu! Dasar pria mesum! Tidak memiliki hati yang tetap!

"Pria macam apa dia? Memangnya banyak wanita itu bagus! Dasar, apa dia akan berganti-gantian memasuki kamar wanita-wanita itu." Ucapku, kesal.

"Ya-yang aku dengar, pangeran tidak pernah masuk kamar selirnya."

"Apa dia itu seorang gay sampai tak mau memasuki kamar selir."

"Sebenarnya yang mengatur semua selir itu masuk adalah Yang mulia ratu, meskipun pangeran terlihat tak senang, beliau membiarkannya karena sangat menghormati Yang mulia ratu."

"Kau ini sangat banyak tahu yaa."

"Sa-saya terlalu banyak bicara, saya pantas mati!" Ucapnya, kenapa di jaman ini orang-orang sangat takut akan banyak hal.

"Tidak perlu berbicara seperti itu, lalu siapa namamu?" Tanyaku.

"Yang mulia bahkan lupa pada nama saya?"

"Iya."

"Nama Saya Rin."

"Aku senang kau bisa menjelaskan segalanya padaku." Ucapku.

Lagi-lagi aku bermimpi yang sulit untuk membuatku bangun, sekarang aku akan berada di jaman ini dan bagaimana caranya untuk bertemu Sasuke? Aku penasaran, apa benar pangeran Sasuke itu akan sama dengan dokter Sasuke? Atau apa ini adalah kehidupan dokter Sasuke sebelum masa depan? Atau ini hanya bunga tidur untukku saja? Tunggu, apa aku sedang di terapi?

"Dokter Orochimaru!" Teriakku.

"Ada apa Nyonya?" Tanya Rin, dia terus berwajah bingung saat menatapku.

"Tidak apa-apa." Ucapku. Aku jadi seperti orang gila.

Mungkin ini bukan terapi, sebelum berpisah dengan dokter Orochimaru, semua terasa normal, jadi mungkin saja sedang _lucid dream_ lagi, lalu untuk apa bermimpi seperti ini?

Rin mulai mengajakku berkeliling, ini adalah kediaman dimana para selir di kumpul, mereka punya area masing-masing, aku bisa melihat beberapa wanita, menatap ke arah mereka dan mereka terlihat tidak senang, kenapa ratu ingin pangeran punya banyak selir tapi tak satu pun di jadikan permaisuri? Terkejut menatap salah satu selir yang di miliki pangeran ini, itu Ino! Wajahnya sangat mirip dengan Ino! Dia menatapku sekilas dan mengalihkan tatapannya, bahkan di dalam mimpi ini juga dia membuatku kesal.

"Siapa dia?" Tanyaku pada Rin.

"Dia adalah putri Ino dari keluarga Yama."

Nama mereka bahkan sama.

"Seorang putri?"

"Benar nyonya, ayahnya seorang pangeran ke 7 dari kerajaan Yama, mereka bersedia memberikan putri mereka sebagai selir hanya untuk membalas kebaikan kerajaan Rouran." Jelasnya.

Jadi ini kerajaan Rouran, aku pikir jika ini benar leluhur Sasuke, mungkin namanya akan menjadi kerajaan Uchiha.

"Aku sendiri?" Tanyaku.

"Nyo-nyonya lupa juga?"

"Ceritakan saja jika aku mulai bertanya padamu." Ucapku dan sengaja berwajah marah.

"Ba-baik nyonya, maafkan saya. Nyonya adalah putri dari keluarga Haru, satu-satunya putri yang mereka punya, ayah nyonya hanya seorang penasehat raja di kerajaan Haru."

Jabatan ayah hanya seorang penasehat raja, tapi itu tidak masalah, walaupun bukan seorang putri, Ino di masa ini tetap memiliki status tersendiri, tapi aku tidak peduli.

"Apa aku bisa keluar istana? Aku ingin bertemu kedua orang tua." Ucapku, aku penasaran akan siapa orang tuaku.

"Nyonya harus ijin pada Yang mulia ratu terlebih dahulu."

Ratu? Jika Sasuke adalah pangeran dan yang menjadi Ratu, pemikiranku benar, di hadapanku seorang wanita cantik dengan kimono indahnya, dia adalah ibu Sasuke, bibi Mikoto, tapi karena dia seorang ratu, jadi ratu Mikoto.

"Ada apa selir Sakura?" Ucapnya, dia benar-benar sosok wanita ramah dan baik hati, tapi aku tak suka dia mengumpulkan semua wanita-wanita itu.

"Apa aku bisa ijin bertemu kedua orang tuaku?" Tanyaku.

"Kau merindukan mereka?"

"Begitulah, jika Yang mulia berkehendak, bisakah aku keluar untuk sebentar? Mungkin hanya sehari saja, hanya untuk melihat mereka dan kembali secepatnya."

"Sehari? Apa itu cukup? Bukannya ke kediamanmu membutuhkan satu hari?"

Apa! Hanya kesana saja membutuhkan satu hari! Aku lupa ini jaman tak ada kendaraan, hanya ada kereta dengan tenaga kuda, apa sejauh itu? Aku pun tidak tahu rumah keluargaku itu berada dimana.

"Ma-maaf, maksudku tiga hari." Ucapku, bodoh kau Sakura!

"Baikklah, tolong pulang lebih cepat."

"Kenapa?"

"Pangeran akan kembali, semua selirnya harus siap, aku jadi bingung pangeran itu kenapa tidak bisa memilih permaisurinya sekarang? Jadi jangan sampai ketinggalan yaa putri Sakura."

Sasuke akan kembali, aku jadi harus cepat-cepat pergi.

"Baik Yang mulia, terima kasih atas kebaikanmu." Ucapku dan bergegas pergi setelah memberi hormat.

Berada di jaman ini lebih rumit dari yang aku rasa, bergegas, tidak perlu berkemas.

"Nyonya, ini ada sebuah bingkisan dari Yang mulia ratu, katanya untuk keluarga nyonya." Ucap Rin padaku.

"Terima kasih, kau juga harus berkemas."

"Eh? Apa saya juga boleh ikut?"

"Harus, aku masih punya banyak pertanyaan untukmu."

"Baik nyonya, selama ini aku tak pernah di perlakukan lebih baik seperti ini." Ucap Rin, memangnya dia pernah mendapat sikap buruk selama menjadi dayang? Mungkin saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Menatap ke arah ibuku, di mimpi pun.

"Kenapa kau pulang? Ini tidak baik, kembali secepatnya ke kerajaan Rouran." Tegur ibuku.

Aku tidak peduli dan segera memeluknya, wajah ini dan nada suara ini, aku sangat merindukan ibuku, aku sampai tidak bisa bertemu dengannya jika terus berada di rumah sakit Oto.

"Ibu hikss.~" Aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi, menangis dalam pelukannya dan sebuah usapan lembut pada puncuk kepalaku.

"Ada apa denganmu? Apa pangeran kasar padamu? Atau orang-orang di kerajaan membuatmu tidak nyaman?"

"Bukan seperti itu, aku hanya sangat rindu pada ibu." Ucapku.

Seseorang berjalan masuk dan wajah itu juga sama, dia adalah ayahku, di kehidupan yang sekarang, dia telah pergi untuk selamanya, aku bahkan belum memaafkannya.

"Lain kali jangan pulang." Tegurnya, ayah terlihat tidak senang.

"Maaf." Ucapku.

"Tidak, ayah yang seharusnya minta maaf, tiba-tiba menyerahkanmu menjadi selir kerajaan Rouran." Ucapnya dan terlihat cemas. Aku rasa dia menjadi sosok yang ayah baik di dalam mimpi ini.

"Aku tidak perlu mendapat maaf dari ayah, seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf karena keegoisanku tidak peduli pada ayah." Ucapku, aku ingin meminta maaf padanya, tapi saat itu ayah tidak bisa di selamatkan.

"Apa maksud dari ucapanmu itu?"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku pikir akulah yang banyak salah."

"Ya sudah, besok pulanglah."

"Baik."

Malam ini kami makan bersama dan juga bersama Rin, aku memperkenalkannya kepada kedua orang tua, sudah sangat lama aku tidak pernah makan bersama keluargaku dan satu hal yang begitu aku harapkan, Haruki pun ada bersama kami, apa Haruki punya kehidupan di jaman ini? Apa dia menjadi seseorang yang mungkin akan aku kenal? Aku sangat berharap, tapi ini hanya mimpi, jangan percaya apapun yang kau lihat Sakura, mimpi ini hanya membuatmu bingung kembali akan dunia nyata dan dunia mimpi.

Sebelum tidur, aku bertanya banyak hal, aku ingin tahu segalanya, aku tidak mau menjadi orang yang bingung lagi selama fase mimpi ini tidak berakhir.

"Jadi kau anak dayang dan sekarang tugasmu menjadi dayangku?" Ucapku.

"Benar nyonya, apalagi yang nyonya ingin tahu?"

"Apa ada gosip tentang siapa yang berhasil mengambil hati pangeran?"

"Gosip-gosip para dayang, pangeran hanya berkunjung satu kali dan setelahnya tak pernah lagi."

"Lalu, aku kapan menjadi selirnya?"

"Nyonya selir terakhir, nyonya sebenarnya datang 3 bulan yang lalu, makanya Yang mulia ratu mungkin merasa nyonya belum terbiasa."

Hee.. ternyata aku yang terakhir datang, pantas saja kenapa muka para selir veteran itu tak senang, mereka berpikir untuk apa menambah wanita lagi jika yang lama pun tak pernah di lirik pangeran, berharap ke depannya aku tidak akan bermasalah dengan mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

update...~

sampai pada chapter ke 30, WOOOOW! *bersorak keliling kompleks* sampai sini masih ada yang sanggup ngikutin alurnya? semoga masih pada betah baca fic membingungkan ini. support dan masuk dan kritikan dan lain-lain, terima kasih banyak..~

clue hari ini : kejadian di chapter ini berhubungan dengan sikap Sasuke.

kali ini ini author mau membuat para reader kembali ke jaman kuno, mungkin disini adalah awal, mungkin. XD sorry, bakalan di buat pusing lagi, wkwkwkwkwk katanya mau di jelasin, kok di buat bingung wkwkwkwkw, baca saja deh XD

.

.

See U nex chap!


	32. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **! Don't like Don't Read !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ A DREAM ~**

 **[ Chapter 31 ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sesuai ucapan Yang mulia ratu, aku kembali secepatnya, orang tuaku juga menyuruhku pulang lebih cepat, saat kembali, suasana di istana sibuk dan ramai, katanya pangeran berhasil memperluas wilayah kerajaan Rouran, mereka ingin merayakannya besar-besaran, pangeran akan kembali, para selir sudah tak sabar bertemu dengannya, mereka juga sibuk mempersiapkan pakaian yang indah dan berdandan secantik mungkin, sedangkan aku.

"Nyonya, kau harus berpakaian yang indah dan berdandan yang cantik juga." Tegur Rin.

"Tidak, aku malas, hari ini aku ingin tidur seharian, jadi jangan memaksaku keluar." Ucapku, aku lelah naik kereta kuda, kendaraan di jaman dulu itu tidak nyaman, badanku pegal-pegal dan juga jalanan di jaman ini tak mulus, tidak ada aspal sama sekali.

"Nyonya, bagaimana pangeran bisa melirik anda jika anda seperti ini?" Rin masih memaksaku.

"Ada 10 selir di kediaman ini, tidak ada yang pernah di lihatnya secara baik-baik, bagaimana menarik perhatiannya? Dia saja tidak peduli pada wanita-wanitanya." Ucapku.

"Mungkin saja setelah melihat nyonya, pangeran akan berubah pikiran, lagi pula nyonya juga cantik." Ucap Rin, dia masih tetap keras kepala ingin membuatku keluar.

Tapi, aku akan jauh lebih keras kepala, tetap berada di kamar dan berbaring, suasana di istana sudah sangat ramai, dari kediamanku hanya bisa melihat lampion warna-warni dan suara riuh dari area istana utama, mungkin saja pangeran telah kembali dan para selir sudah bersiap membuat pangeran itu terdoga, yaah.. semoga saja ada yang membuatnya tertarik dan menikah, mimpi ini semakin aneh dan nyata, aku ingin segera sadar, tapi tidak tahu caranya.

"Nyonya! Nyonya!" Itu suara Rin, dia berlari ke arah kamarku dengan tergesah-gesah.

"Ada apa?" Ucapku, bingung.

"Ini gara-gara nyonya tidak hadir di dalam acara menyambut pangeran, dia jadi marah dan mengatakan selir mana yang tidak mau menyambutnya." Ucap Rin dan berbicara seperti cara pangeran yang sedang marah.

"Eh? Apa dia berbicara seperti itu?" Ucapku, bingung, bagaimana dia bisa peduli pada selir-selirnya? Aku pikir dia mengabaikan mereka semua.

"Yang mulia pangeran tiba!" Teriak seorang ajudan sang pangeran, bergegas ke atas ranjang dan berbaring, Rin pun berdiri di samping ranjang.

Pintu kamarku terbuka, ada begitu banyak orang, dan akhirnya aku melihatnya, pangeran Sasuke, dia benar-benar mirip dokter Sasuke namun tatapan itu sangat tajam dan cukup membuatku takut, apa dia sangat marah?

"Ada apa dengannya?" Tanya pangeran pada Rin.

"Nyo-nyonya hanya kelelahan dan dia tidak bisa menyambut anda Yang mulia." Ucap Rin, dia sangat pandai membuatkan alasan untukku, terima kasih Rin.

Mata onyx itu mengarah padaku, apa aku membuat salah? Aku hanya tak datang untuk menyambutnya, bagaimana itu penting? Apa semua wanitanya harus hadir menyambutnya? Aku muak padanya, di mimpi ini dia punya banyak wanita.

"Semuanya keluar." Perintah pangeran itu.

Eh? Rin jangan tinggalkan aku! Aku tidak harus berbuat apa-apa jika hanya ada aku dan dia, aku jadi panik sendiri.

Pintu itu sudah tertutup rapat, tidak ada orang lain selain aku dan Sasuke di dalam kamar, bangun dari tempatku berbaring dan pria itu duduk disisi ranjang.

"Apa kau sakit?" Tanyanya, tapi tak nampak jika dia sedang khawatir.

"Ha-hanya lelah." Ucapku, aku takut pada tatapan itu. "Maaf tidak menyambut Yang mulia, aku benar-benar lancang." Tambahku dan menundukkan wajahku, aku sudah berbicara seformal mungkin.

Sebuah pelukan, aku sampai terkejut, jika aku lepas pelukan ini, apa aku akan mendapat hukuman di bunuh karena melawan seorang pangeran?

"Ya-Yang mulia, ada apa?"

"Aku akan tidur sini, jadi rapikan ranjangmu lebih baik." Ucapnya dan melepaskan pelukannya, pangeran berjalan keluar kamar dan seperti sedang berbicara sesuatu pada siapapun yang menunggunya di luar.

Tidur bersama?

 **Bluush!**

A-apaaa! Tidur bersama! I-itu artinya aku harus seranjang dengannya! Sasuke di mimpi ini jauh lebih mesum dari pada dokter Sasuke.

Terkejut, pintu kamarku terbuka dan Sasuke telah kembali, dia menatapku dengan wajah tidak senang itu.

"Kenapa masih tidak merapikan tempat tidurmu juga?" Ucapnya.

"Ba-baik!" Ucapku, takut, bergegas.

"Ah, sudahlah, aku lelah." Ucap Sasuke, berjalan ke arahku dan menarikku untuk tidak perlu beres-beres.

 **Deg.**

 **Deg.**

 **Deg.**

 **Deg.**

Sasuke tidur di sampingku dan dia malah memelukku seperti sebuah guling.

"Hanya untuk malam ini saja, aku lelah untuk di sambut macam-macam seperti itu, aku hanya ingin pulang dan istirahat, tak perlu ada perayaan besar, jika kita lalai bisa saja ada penyerangan tiba-tiba saat di istana malah sibuk berpesta, masih terlalu dini untuk merayakannya, mereka pasti masih punya banyak rencana untuk melawan kembali." Ucap Sasuke.

Dia sedang mengatakan hal apa? Aku sebenarnya tidak mengerti dengan ucapannya dan hal-hal semacam melawan kembali, mungkin maksudnya tak perlu bersenang-senang di saat masalah belum selesai, jadi seperti itu ya? Hanya pemahamanku saja.

"Aku berpikir jika Yang mulia senang akan sebuah sambutan." Ucapku.

Sasuke bergerak sedikit menjauh dan kami bisa saling bertatapan.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanyanya.

Eh? Apa dia tidak tahu semua nama selirnya? Pria macam apa dia! Apa semuanya benar-benar hanya di urus ratu? Jadi pangeran tak tahu apapun?

"Sa-Sakura." Ucapku gugup, lagi-lagi aku bisa menatap wajahnya dengan sangat dekat, wajah yang sama, tapi tatapan itu berbeda, sangat tajam, sangat kelam, seakan tidak ada celah ditatapannya itu, mungkin selama ini dia hanya melihat perang di hadapan matanya.

"Baiklah, Sakura, aku tidak pernah tahu nama dari setiap selirku, ibu ratu hanya menyiapkan segalanya selama aku sedang berada di medan perang, aku jadi tak pernah memperhatikan mereka, sebenarnya jika perlu mereka bisa menolak hal ini dan tidak perlu sibuk untuk menjadi selir jika aku tidak peduli pada mereka." Ucapnya, pangeran ini sangat blak-blakan juga, ternyata benar, dia tak tahu apapun. "Apa kau akan mengatakannya pada mereka jika aku bersikap seperti ini?" Ucapnya, lagi.

"Tidak, aku tidak mungkin mengatakannya pada mereka, sejujurnya aku selir baru disini, jadi tidak ada selir lain yang akrab denganku." Ucapku dan mata kelam itu sempat membulat.

"Oh, jadi kau selir yang baru datang beberapa bulan ke sini?"

"I-iya." Mengalihkan tatapanku, aku malu jika di tatapannya terus.

"Kau beruntung hari ini."

"Kenapa dari sekian banyak selirmu, kau harus datang ke sini?" Ucapku.

"Ibu mengatakan aku punya 10 selir, tapi ada satu selir yang tak hadir, aku ingin tahu siapa dia, semuanya sangat antusias saat aku datang, tapi kau sama sekali tidak, ini sedikit aneh."

"A-aku sudah katakan tadi, aku hanya lelah, lagi pula jika kau datang seperti ini, aku yakin semuanya akan mulai memusuhiku besoknya."

"Aku penasaran bagaimana kau mengatasinya."

Aku akan memukulmu jika kau bukan seorang pangeran! Tapi dia jadi sangat mirip dengan dokter Sasuke bahkan sikap yang menyebalkan ini, kapan mimpi ini berakhir!

"Yang mulia, apa aku bisa katakan sesuatu padamu?" Ucapku.

"Hn? Apa itu?"

"Kau tahu, di masa depan, kita akan bertemu kembali, wajahmu tak berubah, sikapmu tak berubah dan kau pun menjadi orang hebat."

"Apa kau seorang peramal atau seorang penyihir?"

Penyihir? Apa di jaman ini penyihir masih sangat di percayai?

"Tidak Yang mulia, aku manusia biasa, tapi dalam setiap mimpiku, aku akan sering melihatmu." Ucapku, mimpi itu adalah dunia nyataku.

"Kau selir yang unik, kau sudah menggodaku di saat pertemuan pertama kita."

Eh?

"Bu-bukan seperti itu! Aku tidak sedang menggoda!" Ucapku, marah.

"Aku akan memberimu hadiah." Ucapnya dan kembali memelukku erat.

Jantungku tak bisa tenang, Sasuke bahkan telah tertidur dengan nyenyak.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seperti sebuah _dejavu_ , aku jadi ingat akan mimpi idol yang melompat dari tebing itu, di dalam mimpiku itu kami juga tidur bersama, seperti sekarang ini, sudah pagi dan kami masih berada di atas ranjang, tidur sang pangeran sangat nyenyak, dia bahkan mendengkur halus, apa selama ini dia tidak pernah tertidur? Aku dengar dia terus berada di medan perang dan selalu mewaspadai apapun setiap detiknya, dia pasti sulit untuk tidur, mungkin jika tidur sebentar saja, sudah ada yang akan mati.

Beberapa suara-suara terdengar dari luar kamar, aku juga bisa melihat bayangan-bayangan dari sana, itu pasti para dayang atau para pengawal pangeran, mereka tidak akan berani masuk jika tidak ada perintah dari sang pangeran, aku tidak ingin mengganggu tidurnya.

Membiarkannya tertidur dan aku bisa menatapnya lebih lama, ini mimpi yang sedikit menyenangkan sih, aku bisa bertemu Sasuke kembali, siapapun pria yang di mimpiku itu tidak masalah jika hanya Sasuke.

Tunggu, ini sedikit aneh, kenapa aku terus memimpikan Sasuke? _Lucid dream_ ku selalu berhubungan dengannya, dan lagi kata dokter Sasuke jika dia pun mendapat mimpi yang sama denganku, hanya saja dari sudut pandang yang berbeda, aku sangat penasaran, tapi dia masih belum ingin menceritakannya.

"Bangun lebih awal dan tidak membangunkanku?" Suaranya terdengar serak.

Onyx itu akhirnya terlihat kembali, wajah bangun tidurnya saja terlihat menawan, jangan tergoda Sakura, dia adalah pangeran _playboy._

"Aku tidak berani mengganggu tidurmu Yang mulia. Merasa lebih baik?" Ucapku.

"Apa maksudmu?" Ucapnya dan tatapan itu menajam.

"Perang itu butuh kerja keras, Yang mulia pasti sangat jarang untuk tidur."

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara."

"Maaf jika membuatmu marah." Ucapku dan malas menatapnya.

"Kau harus di hukum." Ucapnya.

Di hukum! Semalam baru saja dapat hadiah, hanya hadiah tidur bersama, itu tidak menarik, aku pikir hadiahnya akan uang yang banyak, aku tidak tertarik dengan hadiahnya, sekarang malah mendapat hukuman.

"Baiklah." Ucapku, pasrah, ini hanya mimpi, aku tidak peduli, bahkan jika di hukum mati.

"Buka yukatamu." Perintahnya.

"Apa? A-aku tidak mau."

"Jika tidak mau, aku akan memaksamu."

"Kenapa kau mesum sekali! Dasar, di dunia nyata pun kau mesum!" Kesal.

"Bagaimana kau bisa lancang sekali berbicara tidak sopan padaku dan mengatakan mesum padaku." Ucapnya dan dia terlihat marah.

Padahal aku sudah sangat senang dengan sikapnya yang semalam.

"Aku hanya menyuruhmu membuka yukatamu, aku tidak menyuruhmu yang lainnya, apa itu termasuk mesum? Katakan!" Ucapnya dan suaranya meninggi.

"I-iya, aku akan membukanya." Ucapku, aku jadi takut saat suaranya seperti itu dan tatapannya seperti akan membunuhku sekarang juga.

Tanganku sampai gemetaran untuk membuka yukataku di hadapannya, membukanya perlahan hingga bagian dada pun hampir terekspos, sebuah genggaman dari tangan Sasuke, dia menahan gerakan tanganku untuk membuka semua yukataku.

"Ada apa?" Ucapku, bingung.

"Tak perlu membukanya hingga ke bawah." Ucapnya.

Wajahku merona malu, ini hanya turun sedikit dan mungkin tak sampai harus memperlihatkan bagian dada, wajah Sasuke mendekat ke arah dadaku, tu-tunggu! Apa yang di lakukannya! Tidak bisa terlepas, genggaman tangannya sangat kuat hingga membuatku terbaring kembali di atas ranjang dan sebuah suara desahan yang tak bisa tertahan lagi, wajah Sasuke akhirnya menjauh dariku, napasku memburuh dan hampir menangis di buatnya, dia melecehkanku! Hanya berstatus selir! Dia bahkan belum menikahiku!

"Hukuman untukmu karena sudah lancang padaku."

"A-apa itu!"

"Kau ini sangat polos , aku senang padamu." Ucapnya, wajahnya kembali mendekat dan sebuah kecupan di bibirku.

Pangeran Sasuke beranjak dari atas ranjang merapikan dirinya dan berjalan keluar kamar, aku langsung bisa mendengar suara ribut di sana, para pengawalnya menanyakan kabar Yang mulia mereka yang tak keluar kamar dari salah satu selirnya semalaman, mereka pikir aku akan membuat pangeran dalam bahaya, tapi yang tadi itu akulah sedang dalam bahaya.

"Nyonya! Anda tidak apa-apa?" Rin bergegas masuk dan menghampiriku.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, bangun perlahan dan merapikan yukataku.

"Tunggu." Ucap Rin.

"Ada apa?"

"I-itu, apa itu bekas yang di tinggalkan Yang mulia?"

"Jangan di lihat!" Ucapku, malu, dasar pria mesum! Aku harus membalasnya, tapi bagaimana membalas pangeran menyebalkan itu?

"Nyonya, aku sangat bangga padamu."

"Kau ini sangat aneh, aku tadi dalam bahaya! Dia melakukan hal aneh padaku!" Ucapku, marah.

"Nyonya tahu jika pangeran tak pernah memperdulikan semua selirnya, tapi ini sangat berbeda, Yang mulia malah memilih anda dari sekian banyak selirnya, bahkan selir pertama pun tak pernah bersama dengan pangeran." Rin, sampai terlihat bahagia, kenapa dia malah senang aku habis di lecehkan seperti itu? Dasar dayang yang aneh.

"Sudah, jangan membahasnya lagi, lain kali jika dia datang, kau harus mengusirnya." Tegasku.

"Jangan seperti itu nyonya, jika kau menjadi permaisuri, derajatku pun akan terangkat, aku tidak akan jadi dayang biasa lagi, tapi dayang seorang permaisuri, itu sebuah kehormatan untukku." Rin jadi sangat antusias untuk sebuah derajat.

"Siapkan makanan, aku lapar." Ucapku, segera mengalihkan pembicaraan ini.

"Oh ya, suara nyonya cukup keras dan terdengar hingga keluar, para pengawal dan para dayang milik pangeran sampai merona malu." Ucap Rin.

"Jangan di bahas lagi!" Kesalku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Menatap sekitar, aku sudah tahu akan terjadi seperti ini, tiba-tiba di adakan pertemuan untuk seluruh selir secara mendadak, pasti mereka mempermasalahkan pangeran yang malah tidur di kamarku, aku bahkan tidak tahu jika dia melakukan hal itu, sekarang kenapa nyawaku semakin terancam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

update..~

sejak awal udah rate M 'Kan? author hanya ambil amannya saja. =_=

mau buat clue lagi, tapi akan tidak nyambung dengan chapter ini, jadi cluenya di skip hingga sesuai dengan alur chapter yang di update, ehehehe. *apaan sih*

setelah membaca review chap kemarin, *sumringan sendirian di depan Hp* -/- te-ter-terima kasih.

.

.

See U next chapter!


	33. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **! Don't like Don't Read !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ A DREAM ~**

 **[ Chapter 32 ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Menatap sekitar, aku sudah tahu akan terjadi seperti ini, tiba-tiba di adakan pertemuan untuk seluruh selir secara mendadak, pasti mereka mempermasalahkan pangeran yang malah tidur di kamarku, aku bahkan tidak tahu jika dia melakukan hal itu, sekarang kenapa nyawaku semakin terancam?

Setidaknya, karena pertemuan ini, aku bisa melihat 9 orang selir itu dan Ino pun ada, semuanya cantik-cantik, tubuh profesional dan bak model, aku tak bisa menyaingi mereka, dan kata Rin sebagian adalah putri dari kerajaan dan yang lainnya sama seperti aku, pejabat penting di kerajaan.

"Jadi, apa yang sudah terjadi semalam?" Ucap seorang selir. Dia selir pertama.

Dia berbicara pada siapa? Padaku atau pada yang lainnya?

"Putri Sakura!" Suaranya berubah menjadi marah.

"Kau berbicara padaku?" Ucapku, masih dalam mode bingung.

"Kau sangat tidak sopan, padahal hanya anak pejabat tinggi, bagaimana bisa bersikap seperti itu, panggil aku yang benar." Ucapnya.

Kenapa dia marah-marah? Aku hanya tidak tahu dengan siapa dia sedang berbicara dan kenapa dengan ucapanku?

"Aku tidak bisa berbicara dengan formal, maaf." Ucapku dan selir pertama itu semakin geram, para selir lain juga menatapku dengan sangat kesal, kecuali Ino, dia tetap tenang, aku tidak akan percaya padanya, bahkan dengan wajah seperti itu.

"Katakan! Bagaimana bisa pangeran datang ke kamarmu! Padahal kami ada di istana utama dan menyambutnya." Ucap selir pertama.

Hanya dia terus yang berbicara, jadi jika menjadi selir pertama itu, dia menjadi pemimpin disini? Padahal hanya selir juga, sikapnya seperti seorang yang lebih berkuasa.

"Kakak, tenanglah, kau harus lebih tenang untuk berbicara." Ucap selir lainnya. Oh jadi harus lebih sopan dengan memanggilnya 'kakak'? Aku tidak peduli.

"Aku tidak tahu, tiba-tiba pangeran datang ke kamarku, aku hanya kurang sehat jadi tidak bisa hadir." Ucapku, aku akan mengucapkan apa adanya saja.

"Bohong! Apa itu taktikmu untuk mendapat perhatian pangeran! Kau ini benar-benar licik!" Ucap selir ke3 dan dia sangat marah.

"Benar! Kau hanya berbohong!" Ucap selir ke5.

"Seharusnya kau sadar siapa kau juga!" ucap selir ke2.

Dan yang lainnya malah ikut marah, aku sangat ingin pergi dari tempat menyebalkan ini.

"Tenanglah kakak-kakak, dia hanya selir baru disini jadi tidak mengerti apapun." Akhirnya Ino angkat suara, dia sedang melindungiku atau apa? Ino selir ke7.

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu adik, dia seharusnya tidak bersikap berlebihan untuk menarik perhatian pangeran." Ucap selir ke1.

"Cukup! Aku benar-benar kesal sekarang, kalian harus tahu, kemarin aku habis mengunjungi rumah keluargaku dan sudah mendapat ijin dari Yang mulia ratu! Naik kereta kuda, jalanan buruk dan perjalanan yang jauh, aku lelah, kenapa tidak ada kendaraan mobil atau bus atau _shinkansen_ (kereta tercepat di jepang) saja disini! Jika bukan karena itu, tubuhku tidak akan pegal-pegal dan lelah, dan asal kalian tahu saja, aku lebih memilih tidur dari pada sibuk menyambut pangeran yang bahkan tidak tahu nama para selirnya!" Ucapku, kesal.

Menarik napas, aku sampai lelah berbicara dengan panjang lebar seperti itu, mereka dengan seenaknya menuduh sampai memfitnahku melakukan hal yang tak pernah aku lakukan.

"Apa lagi! Ha!" Kesalku.

Semuanya terdiam dan menatap bingung ke arahku, aku sudah tahu kalian akan seperti ini.

"Dasar orang-orang primitif!" kesalku dan bergegas pergi.

"Nyonya apa yang kau lakukan? Aku dengar kau marah-marah pada para selir." Ucap Rin, dia datang dan menghampiriku, para dayang tak diijinkan ke area pertemuan dan harus menunggu selirnya di luar.

"Ya, aku marah pada mereka, seenaknya memfitnah, seenaknya mengatakan ini dan itu, bagaimana aku tidak kesal?" Ucapku.

"Nyonya harus tahu, jika bersikap seperti itu, mereka punya kedudukan yang cukup tinggi dan bisa saja membuat nyonya dalam bahaya."

"Aku tidak peduli, aku akan memukul mereka jika mencari masalah denganku lagi! Dan jangan berbicara lagi!" Aku jadi semakin kesal, kapan mimpi ini berakhir, aku ingin bangun.

Menepuk kedua pipiku, cepat bangun! Cepat bangun! Ayo sadar dan segeralah keluar dari mimpi konyol ini, aku akan keluar dari rumah sakit sebentar lagi, aku tidak ingin menjadi orang yang di tahan lagi di rumah sakit.

"Jangan seperti itu nyonya, pipi anda akan terluka." Rin malah menahan tanganku agar tidak menepuk keras kedua pipiku lagi.

"Kau salah paham, ini tidak nyata, aku hanya sedang bermimpi dan kau juga termasuk dalam mimpiku." Tegasku.

"Nyonya berbicara apa?"

"Kau harus tahu, aku yang sekarang ini sedang berada di rumah sakit dan tertidur."

"Nyonya sebaiknya beristirahat."

Aku tetap tidak bisa keluar dari mimpi ini, jika ini benar _lucid dream_ , kenapa bukan aku yang bebas mengaturnya? Dokter Tazuna sudah menjelaskan segalanya dan sampai detik ini aku tak bisa mengontrol mimpi ini.

"Mungkin kau benar, aku hanya perlu istirahat." Ucapku, pasrah, aku yakin ada sebuah pemicu dimana aku bisa segera sadar.

Pemicu? Aku mungkin bisa segera bangun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sekarang, berada di atas ranjangku dan tidak bisa melakukan apapun, tangan dan kakiku di ikat dan aku tidak bisa bergerak.

"Nyonya, jangan lakukan lagi, tunggulah hingga tabib datang memeriksamu." Ucap Rin, dia sampai menangis di hadapanku.

"Kau salah paham, aku tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan!" Tegasku.

Sebelumnya, aku mengingat bagaimana aku bisa bangun, mimpi yang paling aku ingat adalah gadis yang gantung diri itu, saat aku mati aku langsung sadar, jadi selama ini aku mencoba untuk bunuh diri, tapi Rin terus menggagalkannya dan membawa para pengawal untuk menghentikanku, dan saat ini aku di ikat agar tidak melakukan hal konyol itu lagi, aku hanya ingin sadar dan cepat bangun dari mimpi jaman kuno yang tak menyenangkan ini!

"Pangeran telah tiba!" Suara seorang ajudan, kenapa pangeran datang ke sini?

"Rin apa kau yang mengaduh pada pangeran?" Tanyaku, marah.

"A-a-aku hanya ingin pangeran tahu tingkah aneh nyonya." Ucapnya dan air matanya masih menetes, mau sampai kapan dia menangis? Kita hanya hubungan nyonya-pelayan dan tak lebih, kenapa dia khawatir berlebihan seperti itu?

"Lepaskan ikatannya." Perintah pangeran.

Akhirnya ikatanku terlepas dan lagi-lagi dia menyuruh semua yang ada di ruanganku keluar.

"Apa karena ucapanmu pada para selir kau jadi memilih untuk mengakhiri hidup? Kau takut jika sudah salah berbicara dan membuat mereka marah?" Ucap Sasuke, bodoh, kenapa dia malah memikirkan hal itu? Aku marah dan tidak marah pun tidak ada hubungannya untuk mengakhiri hidup, aku hanya ingin menghentikan _lucid dream_ ini.

"Kau salah paham." Ucapku.

"Hn, apa?"

"Aku ingin bangun dari mimpi bodoh ini, untuk apa aku menjadi selirmu? Aku lebih baik mencari pria yang mencintaiku dan segera menikahiku tanpa perlu memiliki banyak wanita simpanan lainnya."

"Kau ingin jadi permaisuri?"

"Bukan seperti itu! Kenapa kau terus salah paham!" Kesalku.

"Cara bicaramu juga sangat aneh, apa itu cara bicara orang-orang di daerahmu?"

"Tidak, aku ini gadis jaman modern, aku tidak cocok dengan keadaan seperti ini, semuanya terasa seperti di desa yang berada di tengah hutan."

"Ayahmu seorang penasehat raja, seharusnya kau bisa di didik menjadi seorang seorang putri yang lebih baik." Ucapnya, omong kosong, semua ini tidak ada hubungannya.

Tatapanku mengarah pada sebuah pisau belati yang di simpannya di sisi bagian hakamanya.

"Pangeran aku punya ide yang bagus." Ucapku.

"Kemana arah pembicaraanmu?"

"Sudah-sudah, hentikan pembicaraan yang tak jelas tadi, kau bisa bantu aku bangun dengan itu." Ucapku dan menunjuk pisau miliknya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan pisau ini?"

"Bunuh aku sekarang juga." Tegasku, aku tidak ragu, ini hanya salah satu cara agar aku bisa bangun dari _lucid dream_ ini.

"Apa kau sudah gila?"

"Aku tidak gila, cepatlah, aku sudah sangat ingin sadar dari mimpi buruk ini, sebenarnya tidak buruk juga, karena aku senang kau yang menjadi pangerannya, tapi aku tak senang kau punya banyak wanita disini." Ucapku.

"Hentikan!"

"Apa? Tidak bisa, jika kau tidak mau melakukannya, berikan pisau itu padaku." Ucapku dan mencoba merampas pisau miliknya.

Hal yang sia-sia untuk di lakukan, Sasuke jelas pria yang kuat bahkan dia pandai untuk menghindar dan sekarang lebih memilih untuk menindihku dan menghalangi setiap pergerakanku.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu? Kau sakit? Apa ada seseorang yang sedang menyihirmu jadi seperti ini?"

"Lagi-lagi berbicara konyol, aku tidak sakit, sihir itu apa sih? Tidak ada yang namanya sihir-sihir dan aku sangat waras, biarkan aku mati cepat agar aku bisa bangun dengan mudah." Ucapku dan memberontak.

"Kau sangat ingin menjadi seorang permaisuri dengan cara seperti ini? Baiklah, kita akan segera menikah, secepatnya."

Apa!

"Kau salah paham lagi, aku tidak ingin menjadi permaisuri, kenapa kau ini sampai disini pun tetap keras kepala, terus membicarakan pernikahan!"

"Apa yang kau ucapkan!"

Aku lelah, semakin ingin memberontak Sasuke semakin keras menahanku, aku sampai bisa merasakan sakit pada pergelangan tanganku.

"Jangan mati dan jangan pergi, aku akan menikahimu dan mengusir semua selir yang ada." Tegasnya.

Tanganku gatal ingin memukulnya, tapi tak bisa, dia terus menahannya, aku tidak bisa bergerak lagi dan memilih diam, di jaman kuno ini, apa ini sebuah mimpi atau sebuah sebuah masa lalu, aku bertemu pangeran Sasuke dan dia masih tetap ngotot dengan ucapan 'menikah', aku tidak tahu lagi, aku bingung dengan semua hal yang terjadi padaku.

"Sasuke, bagaimana bisa kau keras kepala seperti ini?"

"Kau sangat lancang memanggil namaku, aku memberimu hukuman."

 **Deg.**

Hukuman? Hukuman itu bukan yang seperti beberapa hari yang lalu 'kan? Apa aku harus membuka yukataku lagi? Apa dia akan melakukan sesuatu yang membuatku harus bersuara aneh lagi?

"Ja-jangan hukuman, aku janji tidak akan memanggilmu seperti itu lagi." Ucapku, takut.

"Aku tidak suka hukuman yang di tunda, kita akan menikah, jadi aku akan bertanggung jawab." Ucapnya dan tatapan itu berubah, aku bahkan bisa melihat sebuah seringai di sana.

Posisi yang buruk, dengan begini yukata pun mudah di lepas, kenapa harus pakai yukata sih, kenapa tidak ada celana jins disini!

"Tenanglah, aku akan menepati semua janjiku." Ucap Sasuke.

Atmosfir yang sedikit panas dan suasana yang tak nyaman ini, bahkan tubuh kami sejak tadi tak pernah menjauh, ini hanya mimpi 'kan? Jika dia melakukannya, aku tidak akan apa-apa di rumah sakit, memeluknya erat, dia hanya Sasuke, aku terus beranggapan seperti itu, aku merindukannya, kami bahkan hanya bertemu beberapa kali dan dia sudah kembali ke Konoha, aku tahu jika dia harus bekerja juga.

Mimpi yang terlalu nyata, jantungku berdebar lebih cepat setiap Sasuke bergerak lebih cepat dibawah sana, aku bisa merasakan apapun, terus memeluknya erat dan suara desahan yang tak tertahankan lagi, aku tidak peduli dengan siapapun yang sedang menunggu sang pangeran di luar sana, aku tidak bisa menahannya.

Deruh napas Sasuke dan tubuh kami yang sudah sama-sama basah karena keringat, hakamanya dan yukataku menghilang entah kemana, mungkin di lantai, tu-tunggu, ini untuk pertama kalinya aku melakukan hal ini dengan seorang pria, terlalu terasa, terlalu nyata, dan aku bisa merasakan sensasi yang aneh di bawah sana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Membuka mataku, aku bermimpi buruk, mimpi tidur dengan seorang pangeran yang mirip dengan dokter Sasuke, kami melakukan sesuatu hal yang seharusnya di lakukan setelah menikah, meraba di sebelahku, ini terasa seperti seseorang dengan otot perut yang menonjol.

Segera menutup mulutku, hampir saja teriak keras, itu bukan mimpi, dia tidak berpakaian dan aku, sama saja, aku tidak memakai apapun, duduk dan menatapnya, wajahnya memang tampan, aku tahu itu, tidak-tidak, jangan tergoda, apa sudah malam? Aku tidak sadar, hari sudah gelap, kami melakukannya tadi siang, banyak orang di luar dan pasti semuanya mendengar, masa bodoh, aku tidak peduli lagi, ini semua salah pangeran yang tidak tahan nafsu ini.

"Kau sudah sadar?" Ucapnya, seharusnya aku yang bertanya, kau sudah sadar? "Apa masih sakit?" Tanyanya padaku.

"Sakit?" Ucapku, bingung.

"Hn, kau teriak sakit saat kita melakukannya." Ucapnya dan wajah unik itu terlihat, maksudku dia seperti tak biasa memperlihatkan wajah malu.

"Tidak." Ucapku, aku hanya ingat beberapa hal, tapi tak ingat rasa sakit itu, atau aku memilih melupakan kejadian memalukan itu, kami benar-benar melakukannya!

"Terima kasih." Ucapnya dan memelukku, kenapa berterima kasih? Apa kau sudah puas? Dasar pria mesum!

"Pakai pakaianmu, kau akan masuk angin." Tegurku, tak nyaman saat berpelukan dan lagi saling menempel seperti ini, dimana pakaianku!

"Tidak, kita akan melakukannya lagi."

Apa! Aku tidak mau!

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

update...~

chapter kali ini sedikit hot yaa.. *gerah* wkwkwkw, kan udah pakai rate M jadi tak perlu di tegur lagi dan lagi author itu akan membuatnya cukup nyaman untuk di baca *sumringan*

mimpi ini belum berakhir, jadi di nikmati saja XD

ada review pertanyaan, uhmm, akan di jawab chapter berikutnya, yaa mungkin chapter berikutnya udah bisa di jawab, kalau ngga, ya berikutnya lagi.

.

.

See U next chap.


	34. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **! Don't like Don't Read !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ A DREAM ~**

 **[ Chapter 33 ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pangeran tak pernah ingkar janji, dia menepati semuanya, pangeran mengajakku menghadap sang ratu dan raja, wajah raja itu, dia adalah ayah dokter Sasuke, menjadi raja pun sangat cocok dengannya, Sasuke mengatakan ingin menjadikanku sebagai permaisurinya dan ingin membebaskan para selir lainnya, kata di bebaskan disini hanya sebagai ucapan halus saja, secara jelas itu seperti mengusir mereka semua, awalnya sang ratu tak menerimanya, Sasuke sudah menjelaskannya dengan tegas jika dia hanya ingin satu wanita dalam hidupnya dan ini membuat terharu sampai ingin menangis.

Aku tidak pernah membuat hal macam-macam sampai dia jadi seperti cinta mati padaku, aku bahkan menolaknya berkali-kali seperti saat ini, di dunia nyataku, dia datang kembali ke rumah sakit Oto hanya ingin aku menikah dengannya, keras kepala seperti biasanya.

Para selir sudah mendengar hal itu dan mereka protes beramai-ramai, semuanya datang kecuali selir yang mirip Ino itu, dia tidak ada, semuanya sampai mengatakan buruk tentangku, penyihirlah, wanita liciklah, tukang penggodalah, hanya anak penasehat rajalah, gilalah, soalnya mereka terus mendengar kabar aku mencoba bunuh diri dan lain-lainnya, bagaimana dengan tanggapan Sasuke?

"Hukum penggal siapa saja yang menghina calon permaisuriku." Ucap Sasuke dan tatapan itu menajam, tak ada belas kasihan darinya, jika dia sudah mengatakan hal seperti itu, dia tidak akan menariknya kembali.

Protes beramai-ramai itu berubah menjadi permohonan ampun beramai-ramai, hukuman di jaman kuno sangat kejam, kenapa sampai harus di penggal? Aku tidak mau ada yang mati hanya gara-gara menghinaku, aku meminta pada Sasuke untuk tidak perlu mempermasalahkan ucapan mereka, pada akhirnya, semua selir keluar dari kediaman istana ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kami benar-benar menikah, dan Rin yang paling senang akan hal ini, derajatnya menjadi naik, aku tidak tahu jika derajat seorang dayang jika naik akan mempengaruhi kehidupannya, Rin sebenarnya hanya anak miskin yang sulit, dia mengaduh nasib menjadi seorang dayang dengan melalui banyak hal, ternyata menjadi seorang dayang kerajaan pun ada kualifikasinya dan sangat sulit, dia harus belajar keras dan berusaha untuk menjadi dayang kerajaan, aku jadi turut senang jika kehidupan keluarganya menjadi lebih baik.

Dan satu hal yang membuatku sangat-sangat terkejut.

"Selamat Yang mulia pangeran, Yang mulia permaisuri anda sedang hamil." Ucap seorang tabib.

Aku hamiiill! Tidaaak! Ini hanya mimpi! Ini hanya mimpi!

Tapi,

Wajah apa itu, kenapa dia berseri-seri seperti itu? Tidak cocok, dia hanya cocok dengan tampang tembok yang dingin dan sorot mata yang tajam.

"Selamat Yang mulia, hiks...~" Rin jadi terbawa emosi sampai menangis di hadapanku, dia terlihat sangat senang aku punya anak.

Aku benar-benar hamil dan ini sedikit sulit di percaya, padahal hanya mimpi kan, apa jika aku bangun sekarang apa yang terjadi? Atau aku nikmati saja mimpi ini, aku sedikit penasaran, kenapa harus bermimpi seperti ini? Di jaman kuno ini aku tak begitu tahu apapun, bahkan sangat sulit untuk berbicara lebih formal.

"Sedang memikirkan sesuatu?" Ucap Sasuke, dia sangat perhatian padaku.

"Aku hanya memikirkan keputusanmu Yang mulia, kau tahu ini terlalu sederhana bagiku, tiba-tiba kau yang datang lebih dulu padaku dan sekarang aku menjadi permaisurimu, padahal selir pertama yang sudah bertahun-tahun tinggal di istana tetap saja tidak ada harapan untuk menjadi permaisuri." Ucapku.

"Mungkin keberuntungan setiap orang berbeda." Ucapnya.

"Jadi hanya beruntung yaa, apa kau benar menyukaiku? Atau karena aku sedang hamil?"

Sasuke terdiam, dia menatapku lebih dalam, apa yang sedang di tatapnya?

"Ada sesuatu yang aneh di wajahku?"

"Tidak, hanya kau ini sangat berbeda, apa kau mau tahu alasannya?"

"Tentu, tidak mungkin hanya karena sebuah keberuntungan."

"Para dayang selir tidak bekerja pada selir, mereka bekerja padaku, melaporkan apapun, tidak berpihak pada selir, mengatakan apapun yang selir itu ucapkan dan rencanakan, jika mereka berbohong, seluruh keluarganya akan di hukum mati termasuk dia, maka dari itu, dayang yang aku utus untuk setiap selir akan menyampaikan bagaimana watak dan sikap setiap selir."

"Benarkah? Aku pikir selama ini kau tidak peduli pada mereka."

"Aku hanya akan mengawasi saja, jika mereka mengganggu kerajaan, aku akan mengusir mereka."

"Jadi Rin juga?"

"Hn. Aku bingung akan apa yang di sampaikan Rin padaku, dia mengatakan kau sangat aneh, seakan bukan dari jaman ini, dari cara berbicara, melakukan apapun, sampai menggerutu, dan kabar paling konyol adalah kau mencoba bunuh diri untuk sadar, itu sangat-sangat aneh, aku sampai harus memastikan kau tidak gila."

"Aku tidak gila, kau saja yang berpikiran seperti itu!"

"Nah, kau berbicara tak sopan lagi, apa benar kau ini anak penasehat raja yang ayahnya sangat di segani, tapi anaknya tidak bisa berbicara lebih baik."

"Maaf, aku gadis modern dan tidak terbiasa berbicara formal."

"Kau ini memang unik."

"Sudah, jangan membuatku marah."

"Baik, aku tidak akan membuatmu marah, tolong jaga kesehatan kalian." Ucapnya dan memelukku. "Aku akan kembali ke medan perang, jaga dirimu hingga aku kembali." Lanjutnya.

"Kau akan pergi?" Ucapku, sedikit terkejut, dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa, melepaskan pelukan kami.

"Perang masih berlangsung, aku hanya pulang sementara saja."

"Kapan kau akan kembali?" Tanyaku, khawatir.

"Aku belum pergi dan kau sudah merindukanku?" Godanya.

"Bu-bukan seperti itu!" Kesalku.

"Mungkin sekitar 6 bulan aku akan kembali, tapi tergantung situasi."

"Itu sangat lama! Kau seorang pangeran, dimana panglima terbaikmu, dimana pasukanmu? Kenapa kau harus turun tangan?"

"Aku ingin berjuang bersama mereka, dan ini perintah ayahanda."

"Apa raja tak peduli anaknya mati di medan perang?"

"Itu menjadi sebuah kehormatan untukku, tapi aku tidak akan kalah, lagi pula kakakku, pangeran pertama juga sedang sibuk berperang."

"Jangan mati! Aku mohon! Kembalilah dengan selamat!" Ucapku, tanpa sadar aku menangis begitu saja, memikirkannya mati disana dan tidak kembali itu membuatku sakit.

Kembali mendapat sebuah pelukan, pelukan erat darinya.

"Aku akan kembali untuk kalian." Bisiknya.

Membalas pelukan pria itu dan entah mengapa aku tak bisa berhenti menangis, apa yang terjadi denganku? Ini hanya mimpi, aku tidak perlu terikat atau peduli pada apapun disini, meskipun dia sangat mirip dengan dokter Sasuke.

Pelukan kami melonggar, pangeran membawaku ke atas ranjang dan sebuah ciuman darinya, aku sampai tidak ingin melepaskanya sedikit saja, ciuman sederhana itu menjadi ciuman yang lebih dalam, untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum Sasuke pergi, kami melakukannya, tabib sudah mengatakan bisa melakukan hubungan ini walaupun masih dalam masa hamil, aku akan sangat merindukannya, memeluknya erat dan tak akan melepaskannya, air mata ini masih mengalir, kenapa? Aku yakin Sasuke akan kembali.

Gerakan Sasuke terhenti dan dia menatapku, suara isakku jauh lebih terdengar.

"Jangan menangis seperti hal buruk akan terjadi." Tegurnya, menghapus air mata itu di wajahku.

"Maaf." Ucapku, menariknya ke arahku dan memeluknya lagi, mencium bahu, kedua pipinya, dan bibirnya berkali-kali hingga aku benar-benar bisa melepaskannya.

"Percaya padaku, aku janji." Bisiknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Esoknya.

Seluruh orang yang ada di istana berdiri di depan area istana utama, pangeran Sasuke dan para pasukan terbaiknya mulai bersiap untuk pergi, mereka akan kembali ke medan perang, ratu berdiri di sampingku dan membuatku untuk tetap tegar melihat kepergian sang pangeran, titah sang raja telah di keluarkan dan mereka sudah bisa keluar dari istana ini, Sasuke berbalik dan menatapku, aku akan menunggumu hingga kembali dan berharap tidak terjadi hal buruk padanya, memperlihatkan senyum terbaikku, aku ingin dia tahu jika aku akan baik-baik saja selama dia pergi.

Suara kaki kuda beramai-ramai mulai meninggalkan area istana ini, orang-orang bersorak untuk keselamatan seluruh pasukan dan pangeran, suara riuh dan perlahan-lahan Sasuke akhirnya tak bisa aku lihat lagi, sejujurnya sejak melihatnya bersiap, perasaanku tak pernah tenang, tapi aku berusaha untuk tetap berpikir positif, dia sudah berjanji dan dia akan dia akan menepatinya.

"Pangeran pria yang kuat, dia sudah sering berperang, jadi jangan khawatir putri." Ucap ibu ratu.

"Aku percaya padanya." Ucapku.

"Istirahatlah, jaga kesehatanmu dan anakmu."

"Baik, Yang mulia." Ucapku dan kembali ke kediamanku.

Suasananya menjadi sepi, tidak ada Sasuke yang akan berbicara padaku lagi, tapi setidaknya Rin masih akan bersamaku.

"Apa Yang mulia ingin makan sesuatu?" Tanya Rin padaku.

"Tidak, aku tidak sedang tidak ingin makan, kau istirahat saja."

"Tidak Yang mulia, aku harus menjagamu, ini perintah Yang mulia pangeran."

"Jadi benar kau dan para dayang lainnya sangat profesional dalam bekerja, bahkan tak berpihak pada para selir."

"Hukumannya sungguh berat jika ketahuan bekerja pada selir, maka dari itu kami harus patuh pada Yang mulia pangeran bukan pada para selir."

"Tapi kau baik padaku."

"Karena Yang mulia juga baik padaku, selir-selir yang lain sungguh kejam, biasanya setiap ada masalah para dayang di salahkan, makanya Yang mulia pangeran akan sangat marah jika masalah sepeleh dan para selir yang seenaknya memberi hukuman pada para dayang milik pangeran."

"Kenapa kau tidak katakan padaku sejak awal?"

"Ini rahasia Yang mulia, tapi karena pangeran sudah memberi tahu anda dan para selir juga sudah tidak ada, aku baru berani bicara."

"Jadi semacam keberuntungan, aku sangat beruntung yaa."

"Sebenarnya, pangeran hanya penasaran pada anda, para selir sibuk berusaha membuat pangeran tertarik dan Yang mulia malah ingin mati, hahahah, maaf ini sungguh lucu Yang mulia, aku tidak bermaksud menghina anda."

Aku tahu jika kelakuanku sebelumnya memang sangat konyol, aku sudah berhenti untuk mencoba bangun dan sadar, aku rasa ada saat dimana aku akan berhenti dalam fase _lucid dream_ ini dan terbangun dengan sendirinya.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku senang kau terhibur." Ucapku dan Rin tidak bisa menahan tawanya.

"Aku sungguh merasa terhormat bisa menjadi dayang anda Yang mulia." Ucap Rin dan tersenyum senang.

" _Kakak."_

 **Deg.**

Apa itu tadi? Aku samar-samar melihat bayangan Haruki.

"Ada apa Yang mulia? Apa yang anda lihat?" Ucap Rin dan menengok ke belakang.

"Tidak apa-apa." Ucapku, wajahku sempat terkejut dengan melihat bayangan itu, apa benar itu adalah Haruki atau hanya perasaanku saja?

"Anda harus benar-benar istirahat, aku tidak mau di salahkan jika terjadi apa-apa." Ucap Rin.

"Baiklah dayangku, aku akan mendengar ucapanmu." Ucapku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini seorang putri datang untuk memberi selamat padaku, siapa? Aku bahkan tak kenal siapapun dari jaman ini, tapi rasa penasaranku akhirnya terbayar, dia mau apa? Tiba-tiba datang seperti ini dan lagi aku tidak bisa berbicara lebih leluasa, sang ratu bersamaku.

"Terima kasih atas ucapannya dan hadiahnya putri Ino, aku harap kau tidak merasa tersinggung dengan sikap Yang mulia pangeran sebelumnya." Ucap ibu ratu.

"Aku tidak pernah mempersalahkannya Yang mulia, itu adalah keputusan pangeran, aku hanya bisa menghargainya dan turut senang akan hal itu." Ucap Ino.

Menatap malas padanya, dia pandai berbicara manis dan lagi ibu ratu sedikit menyanjungnya karena dia adalah anak seorang pangeran.

"Aku juga ucapkan terima kasih." Ucapku dan sejenak aku bisa melihat tatapan berbeda dari sorot mata Ino.

"Aku senang mendengarnya Yang mulia." Ucapnya.

Aku tetap tidak percaya padanya apalagi jika dia adalah mantan salah satu selir sang pangeran, apa dia punya sebuah rencana? Semakin memikirkannya, semakin membuatku tidak tenang, aku merasakan akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi padaku.

Memegang perutku, ini sudah semakin membesar dan sudah terhitung 5 bulan pangeran telah pergi, jika sebulan berakhir lagi, aku harap dia kembali, Sasuke sudah mengatakan jika tergantung situasi dia akan pulang lebih lama dari yang di targetkannya.

Tiba-tiba terjadi kebakaran di bangunan sebelah barat dari kediaman istana, terlalu besar dan api mulai menjalar kemana-mana, seluruh pengawal di istana sibuk memadamkan api, ini menjadi sebuah hal aneh, aku tidak percaya jika bangunan itu tiba-tiba terbakar.

"Yang mulia, jangan keluar dan tetaplah di dalam kamar." Ucap Rin.

Aku tidak mengerti apa maksud dari ucapan Rin, dia seperti sedang melindungiku, apa ada bahaya? Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan kebakaran yang sedang terjadi? Aku penasaran, tapi-

Terkejut.

Seseorang datang dengan menggunakan baju seperti seperti seorang ninja, dijaman ini ada ninja? Wajahnya tertutupi topeng dan sebuah pedang panjang yang terlihat tajam sedang di pegangnya, aku paham sekarang, hanya sebuah pengalihan, kebakaran itu pengalihan dan yang sebenarnya menjadi sasaran itu adalah aku, jadi Rin sudah sadar? Tapi bagaimana dia melindungiku.

"Aku akan melindungimu Yang mulia." Ucap Rin, sebagai seorang dayang, dia harus mampu melakukan apapun termasuk melindungi, namun.

"Riiinn!" Teriakku, Rin mengalami luka tusukan yang parah dan lebih menyakitkannya lagi, orang itu, entah siapa dia, memotong leher Rin di hadapanku.

"Toloooong! Siapa sajaaaa!" Teriakku, aku tidak bisa bergerak, perut ini terlalu besar dan rasanya sangat mual, takut, dan panik, tubuh bergetar, kepala Rin masih berada di lantai dan terpisah jauh dari badannya.

"Tooolooonggg..!" Teriakku, sekeras mungkin.

Tidak ada ucapan apa-apa dari orang berpakaian ninja ini, pedang panjangnya mengarah padaku, aku teringat akan janjiku pada pangeran, seharusnya aku bisa menjaga diri dan aku tidak boleh pergi seperti ini.

 **Sraaakk!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Terbangun di malam hari, tubuhku sampai gemetaran dan banjir keringat, napasku memburu, menatap sekitar, kamarku, rumah sakit, aku kembali ke rumah sakit, itu adalah mimpi yang paling mengerikan, berlari ke arah kamar mandi dan memuntahkan apapun, aku sampai mual mengingat kepala Rin yang di potong di hadapanku, mau muntah seperti apapun, tak akan ada yang keluar dari perutku.

Berusaha menenangkan diriku, itu hanya mimpi, air mataku terus mengalir, Rin mengorbankan dirinya untuk melindungiku, apa yang terjadi sekarang? Kembali memikirkan mimpi itu, semuanya hanya mimpi dan akhirnya aku bangun, aku tidak perlu mengingatnya lagi, lupakan! Lupakan!

Terduduk di lantai kamar mandi, memeluk diriku dan masih tetap saja air mata itu tidak bisa berhenti, masih berada di kamar mandi hingga tanpa sadar sudah pagi, kakiku terasa lemas untuk berdiri, aku tidak kuat untuk berjalan keluar, bayangan tentang mimpi itu masih membuatku ketakutan, padahal itu hanya sebuah mimpi tapi aku masih sulit melupakannya.

"Sakura!" Teriak seseorang, apa ini hari dimana aku sudah bisa keluar?

"Sakura! Kau dimana!" Teriaknya lagi, dia pasti mencariku.

"Sasuke!" Teriakku.

 **Braaak!**

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, aku tidak menguncinya, tapi Sasuke membukanya dengan paksa, wajahnya terlihat khawatir.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau berada di kamar mandi?" Ucapnya.

Tatapan itu, apa dia pikir aku mencoba bunuh diri lagi?

"A-aku tidak bisa berdiri." Ucapku.

Sasuke mengangkatku dan menggedongku, membawaku keluar dari kamar mandi, memeluknya selama dia menggedongku, aku sangat merindukannya, perasaan di mimpi sampai terbawa ke dunia nyata.

"Apa yang sudah terjadi?" Tanyanya, masih khawatir padaku.

"Tidak apa-apa." Ucapku.

"Apa kau masih harus di rawat lagi?"

"Tidak! Biarkan aku pulang." Ucapku.

Sasuke mendudukanku di ranjang dan melihat kondisiku.

"Kau menangis?" Ucapnya dan tangannya itu memegang pipiku.

Mengangguk pelan, dia bisa tahu aku sudah menangis.

"Mimpi buruk lagi?" Tebaknya.

"Kau tahu?"

"Hn, kau sudah sering seperti ini saat aku merawatmu di konoha."

Terdiam, mimpi yang sangat nyata, aku kembali mengingat pangeran itu, dan kembali merasa mual, lagi-lagi bayangan Rin.

"Ada apa?"

"A-aku harus ke kamar mandi." Ucapku, mencoba berjalan, tapi lagi-lagi kakiku terasa lemas.

"Biar aku membantumu." Ucap Sasuke, dia memapahku hingga ke kamar mandi, perasaan mual ini sulit sekali di hentikan, Sasuke mengelus perlahan punggungku, meskipun tak ada yang keluar. "Apa kau berjalan-jalan di saat malam hari tanpa jaket?" Tanyanya, Sasuke pikir aku masuk angin.

"Aku tidak kemana pun." Ucapku.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi? Apa ini hasil kau bersama pria aneh itu lagi?"

 **Splassh!**

Segera saja menyiram wajah Sasuke dengan air.

"Kapan aku berbuat hal aneh dengan seorang pria! Kau bisa memeriksaku!" Kesalku, kenapa dia malah memikirkan jika aku sudah berbuat yang aneh-aneh dengan Kiba?

Menatap ke arah Sasuke, dia terdiam dan wajahnya terlihat menggelap, apa dia marah karena aku menyiram wajahnya? Seharusnya aku yang marah, dia sudah menuduhku yang tidak-tidak, aku hanya mual karena mengingat Rin, dayang yang ada di mimpiku itu mati mengenaskan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

update...~

akhirnya berakhir, mimpi indah sekaligus mengerikan,

mari doakan agar Sakura keluar rumah sakit secepatnya. XD

author mau kasih clue hari ini, tapi, tiba-tiba lupa clue di sini apa yaa, wkwkwkwkwk, nantilah di ingat lagi :D :D :D :D

ada pertanyaan lagi : Apakah sasuke mengikuti lucid dream sakura juga?

jawab : uhmmm... author pikir dulu mau di jawab atau nanti di chapter saja XD

.

.

See U next chap...~


	35. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **! Don't like Don't Read !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ A DREAM ~**

 **[ Chapter 34 ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ma-maaf." Ucapku, takut, mengambil handuk dan melap wajah Sasuke, dia menatapku dalam diam, mengeringkan wajahnya, Sasuke tidak bergerak sedikit pun. "Aku sungguh tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan." Menundukkan wajahku dan menghentikan apa yang aku lakukan.

"Aku percaya." Ucapnya.

Menatap Sasuke, dia percaya padaku, ucapan itu tak terdengar asing, mimpi itu, di mimpi pun dia percaya padaku.

"Mau menceritakan apa yang sudah terjadi pada mimpimu?"

Menceritakan segalanya?

 **Blussh...~**

Aku tidak mungkin mengatakan jika sudah melakukan 'itu' dengan sang pangeran dan bahkan hamil, apa harus di ceritakan juga? A-aku benar-benar bingung dan malu.

"A-aku pikir, ini sudah bukan bagian dari pengobatan lagi kan? Aku sudah mengingat dan sudah sadar, jadi mimpi hanya sebuah mimpi." Ucapku dan mengalihkan tatapanku.

"Apa di mimpimu ada seorang pangeran?" Tanyanya.

 **Deg.**

Terkejut akan ucapan Sasuke, apa dia tahu akan hal itu? Apa dia tahu jika aku memimpikan seorang pangeran?

"Sakura?"

"Sasuke, ini hanya mimpi, jadi tidak perlu di bahas lagi." Ucapku, aku jadi takut sendiri mendengar ucapannya.

"Baiklah." Ucapnya.

Sasuke tidak bertanya apa-apa lagi, dia hanya menatapku, kedua tangannya berada pada kedua pipiku, membawa wajahku lebih dekat ke arah wajahnya dan sebuah kecupan darinya, terkejut akan hal ini, belum sempat mengatakan apa-apa, kembali bibirnya menempel pada bibirku, hanya kecupan yang ringan dan di lakukannya, lagi dan lagi.

Menahannya. "Tu-tunggu, aku habis muntah, jangan menciumku lagi!" Ucapku, wajahku sampai merona-malu, apa dia tidak jijik padaku?

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Ka-kau sudah gil-hmppp..~"

Sasuke melakukannya lagi, tidak ada ciuman yang menuntut di sana, dia hanya mengecup bibirku perlahan dan berakhir dengan pelukan erat darinya.

"Hari ini kau akan keluar dari rumah sakit, apa kau sudah yakin?" Ucapnya.

"Aku sangat ingin keluar dari rumah sakit." Ucapku, membalas memeluk erat Sasuke, aku tidak bisa menghentikan debaran ini, mungkin seharusnya aku tidak perlu terlalu keras kepala kepadanya, aku menyukainya, aku mencintainya, hanya aku yang tidak pernah benar-benar jujur pada perasaan ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Konoha]**

Kehidupan luar rumah sakit dan kembali ke kota kelahiranku, aku sudah pamit dan berterima kasih pada dokter Orochimaru, akhirnya kebebasan untukku.

"Aku tidak mau kembali ke kediaman." Ucapku pada Sasuke.

"Kita tidak akan ke kediaman Yamanaka." Ucapnya dan mengajakku pergi ke sebuah bangunan apartemen. "Ini milikku, seharusnya menjadi rumah kita untuk sementara waktu, karena aku tidak tahu kau ingin rumah seperti apa." Ucapnya, lagi.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan." Ucapku, kita bahkan belum menikah dan kenapa aku yang harus repot menentukan rumah untuk kita? Selalu saja membuatku terpesona karena sikapnya.

"Kau akan tinggal disini, aku akan mengatur waktu agar kau bisa bertemu dengan kedua orang tuamu tanpa Ino ikut bersama mereka."

"Terima kasih." Ucapku, Sasuke sangat peduli padaku, aku bahkan belum memikirkan ide untuk bertemu kedua orang tua, Sasuke sudah jauh lebih dulu mengambil tindakan, seperti biasa, dia sangat cepat bergerak terhadap apapun yang di rencanakannya.

"Aku akan ke rumah sakit dan jangan berbuat hal aneh-aneh selama kau berada di rumah, aku sudah mengunci semua benda tajam di lanci dapur, jadi jangan harap kau bisa mencoba bunuh diri lagi."

"Aku pikir kau percaya padaku, aku janji tidak akan berbuat seperti itu lagi, aku rasa kebebasan jauh lebih baik dari pada terus terkurung di rumah sakit." Ucapku.

"Aku sangat berharap kau memegang kata-katamu." Ucapnya dan menatapku, tatapan yang terus menerus khawatir padaku.

 **Cup...~**

Mencium pipi Sasuke. "Ini sebagai ucapan terima kasih dan janjiku padaku, pergilah bekerja dengan tenang, apa perlu aku menghubungi 24 jam agar kau tidak merasa cemas?" Ucapku.

"Itu ide yang bagus, ini ponsel untukmu dan hubungi aku seperti yang kau katakan." Ucapnya.

"A-aku hanya bercanda, kenapa kau memberiku ponsel?"

"Aku yang akan menghubungimu."

"Apa ponsel lamaku sudah tidak ada?" Tanyaku, di ponsel itu ada banyak kenanganku bersama Haruki.

"Ponsel lamamu hancur dan tidak bisa di gunakan lagi, ini lebih baik, hanya ada nomerku di dalamnya."

"Dasar, baiklah." Ucapku.

Sasuke akhirnya berangkat kerja setelah mengucapkan banyak hal padaku, jendela di apartemen ini di rang besi, tidak ada celah untuk melompat, dan semua benda tajam di masukkan ke dalam laci dan di kucinya, begitu juga cairan berbahaya yang kemungkinan bisa ku minum, aku benar-benar seperti anak kecil yang sedang di hindari dari bahaya apapun, katanya jika ingin makan apapun di lantai bawah apartemen ini ada sebuah restoran.

Berbaring di sofa dan menonton tv, aku juga jarang melihat berita yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini, aku merasa sudah terkurung dalam waktu cukup lama tanpa tahu apapun, lupa ingatan dan membuatku menjadi orang yang hampir gila.

Kembali teringat akan _lucid dream_ sebelumnya, pangeran Sasuke, jaman kuno, dayangku mati dan seseorang berniat membunuhku, bagaimana keadaan pangeran jika tahu ada yang ingin membunuh permaisurinya? Lupakan, itu hanya mimpi Sakura.

 _[suara tv]_

 _Peresmian sebuah mall yang di sebut-sebut sebagai mall terbesar kedua di Konoha, perusahaan ini di bangun dengan beberapa kerja sama... perusahaan Yamakana turut menjadi bagian pembangunan mall ini..._

Ayah Inoichi! Tak sangka bisa melihatnya di tv, sekarang dia benar-benar menjadi orang yang lebih sukses, kehidupan ibu jauh lebih terjamin lagi, aku bisa melihatnya di wawancarai terkait pembangunan mall ini, ayah yang sangat peduli dan begitu baik, apa dia merindukan anaknya ini? Dia tidak pernah membedakan kami dan menganggap kami semua adalah anaknya.

Aku melupakan satu hal, menghubungi Sasuke.

" _Cepat sekali kau merindukanku."_

"Aku menyesal sudah menghubungimu."

" _Ada apa?"_

"Bisakah kita ke makam Haruki?"

" _Hn, mungkin sekitar dua hari lagi aku libur."_

"Baiklah."

" _Kau tidak melakukan hal aneh selama aku pergi?"_

"Kau masih khawatir juga? Aku sungguh tidak melakukan apapun." Tegasku.

" _Dari nada bicaramu kau baik-baik."_

"Sudah, kau harus bekerja." Ucapku dan segera mematikan ponselku. Dia tidak akan berhenti berbicara jika tidak segera ku hentikan.

Menyimpan ponselku di meja dan berbaring di sofa, aku merasa masih ada yang mengganjal, sesuatu yang membuatku bunuh diri, dari sini aku harus mengetahuinya, tapi bagaimana caranya? Sasuke juga seperti sedang menutupi apapun, dia tidak ingin aku tahu hal lainnya.

Kiba!

Aku sampai melupakan pria itu, jika aku meminta tolong padanya, dia pasti akan membantuku, tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana menghubunginya, semua barang milikku, Sasuke yang bereskan, dia pasti membuang apapun yang ada hubungannya dengan Kiba, dia benar-benar cemburu padanya, mau di jelaskan seperti apapun kami hanya teman, dia saja yang terlalu berlebihan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Pemakaman Umum]**

-Haruno Sakura-

Ternyata seperti yang muncul dalam mimpiku, Haruki tetap menggunakan namaku dan marga ayah, dia pergi dengan membawa nama itu, menaruh sebuah bunga di atas batu nisan miliknya dan berdoa untuknya.

Maaf jika aku baru datang menemuimu, semoga kau tenang-tenang saja di sana dan maafkan kesalahan yang selama ini aku perbuat, aku masih menyesal dengan semua tindakan yang membuat Haruki selalu dalam masalah, aku merasa tidak pernah menjadi kakak yang benar-benar baik pada adiknya.

"Bisakah kau ceritakan sedikit yang terjadi pada Haruki?" Tanyaku pada Sasuke.

Sasuke terdiam dan menatapku, cukup lama dan membuatku bingung.

"Aku sudah katakan padamu sebelumnya, aku tidak tahu apapun." Ucapnya.

Meskipun dia mengatakan itu, aku memikirkan hal lain, tentang kematian Haruki yang di tutupi.

"Sudah selesai?" Ucapnya.

Mengangguk perlahan, Sasuke mengajakku kembali pulang, selama di perjalanan hanya menatap bangunan-bangunan tinggi di sepanjang jalan.

"Apa kau ingin mampir di sebuah tempat?" Tanyanya.

"Tidak." Ucapku, aku sedang tidak bersemangat untuk melakukan apapun setelah dari makam Haruki.

"Kau ingin berbelanja?" Tanyanya lagi.

Mengalihkan tatapanku dari gedung-gedung tinggi itu dan menatap Sasuke, mungkin dia hanya sedang menghiburku.

"Terima kasih, tapi aku ingin pulang saja." Ucapku.

Setelahnya tiba di apartemen, aku hanya ingin tidur, masuk ke kamarku dan sebuah genggaman dari tangan Sasuke.

"Seharusnya aku tidak mengajakmu ke sana." Ucap Sasuke dan membuatku harus menatapnya.

"Maaf, aku tidak akan bersedih lagi." Ucapku dan berusaha tersenyum.

Sebuah pelukan erat darinya.

"Aku janji, aku akan membuatmu bahagia." Ucapnya.

"Berapa banyak lagi ucapan terima kasih yang harus ku ucapkan untukmu?"

"Tidak perlu bertema kasih, aku senang melakukannya."

Pelukan kami akhirnya terlepas dan Sasuke membiarkanku istirahat, dia sangat baik, aku pikir dia akan tetap menjadi pria mesum, kamar kami bahkan terpisah, kami punya kamar masing-masing, dia ingin aku punya area privasi sendiri dan membebaskanku.

Berbaring di ranjang dan mencoba mengingat kecelakaan itu, yang aku pikirkan adalah apakah aku mengalami kecelakaan sendirian atau aku dan Haruki mengalami kecelakaan bersama? Atau ada kejadian lainnya lagi, jika benar Ino adalah pelakunya, apa jika berbicara dengan Ino semuanya akan lebih jelas? Haa..~ tidak, aku masih belum bisa bertemu dengannya, rasa marah dan benci ini masih sulit aku redam, aku juga perlu bantuan Kiba dan sangat sulit menemukannya.

Tunggu.

Aku sampai lupa, data diri Kiba pasti masih berada di rumah sakit Konoha, aku harus ke sana, aku mungkin bisa mendapatkan nomer ponselnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Esoknya.

Aku mendatangi rumah sakit Konoha, berusaha untuk tidak bertemu dengan Sasuke, dia tidak boleh melihatku, berjalan masuk dan beberapa _security_ menatapku.

"Nona Sakura?" Sapa mereka.

"To-tolong jangan katakan pada dokter Sasuke jika aku datang kesini." Ucapku.

"Baiklah, apa masih harus cek up lagi?"

"Be-begitulah." Bohongku.

Pamit pada mereka dan bergegas ke bagian resepsionis, para perawat yang masih mengenalku sampai heboh melihatku datang dan terlihat lebih sehat.

"Kau mencari data diri pasien yang telah operasi usus buntu?"

"Iya."

"Kau tahu, pasien ini pernah mendatangiku beberapa waktu lalu, tapi dokter Sasuke melarangku untuk menyampaikan pesanmu."

Akhirnya aku tahu kenapa Kiba sampai marah padaku, Sasuke melarang perawat ini untuk menyampaikannya, dia pasti sangat cemburu, dasar tukang cemburu.

"Tidak ingin bertemu dokter Sasuke dulu?"

"Ti-tidak, dan jangan katakan aku disini."

"Kau ini aneh sekali, dia 'kan dokter pendampingmu."

"Cukup beritahu aku nomer ponsel pasien bernama Kiba itu."

Menyimpan nomer ponsel Kiba dan akan menghubunginya nanti, sekarang aku harus pergi agar Sasuke tidak melihatku.

"Sakura."

Berbalik dan pada akhirnya kami bertemu, seharusnya ini bukan waktu yang tepat, tanganku mengepal dan aku harus menahan diri, aku tidak boleh membuat masalah di rumah sakit ini.

"Kau sudah kembali?" Ucapnya dan bergerak ke arahku, memelukku erat dan menatap keadaanku.

"Lepaskan, aku tidak sudi di sentuh olehmu." Ucapku dan menatap marah padanya.

Ino melihat sekitar dan menarik lenganku.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu." Ucapnya.

Aku harus melepaskannya, tapi ini jauh lebih baik, aku harus keluar dari rumah sakit ini sebelum bertemu Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kafe T**

"Untuk apa mengajakku ke sini?" Ucapku.

"Setidaknya pesanlah sesuatu." Ucapnya.

"Tidak perlu basa-basi, aku juga tidak ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Aku ingin minta maaf atas semua masalah yang terjadi pada kalian."

 **Braaak!**

"Minta maaf katamu! Haruki telah meninggal dan kau segampang itu meminta maaf! Haruki tidak akan pernah kembali meskipun ribuan maaf kau ucapkan." Ucapku, kesal, aku sampai menepuk keras meja di hadapanku.

"Sakura tenanglah." Ucap Ino, raut sedih itu tak cocok dengannya.

Beberapa orang yang ada di kafe menatap kami, aku harus lebih tenang, tapi sangat sulit jika di hadapanku adalah Ino.

"Apa kau lupa jika bukan aku sepenuhnya yang membuat Haruki meninggal?"

Terkejut.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau lupa semua yang telah terjadi?"

"Aku tidak mengingat jelas kecelakaan itu."

"Aku menemuimu untuk membicarakannya, kecelakaan yang terjadi itu-"

"-Berhenti berbicara omong kosong!"

Sa-Sasuke? Bagaimana dia tahu aku ada disini? Sasuke sampai menarik lenganku dan mengajakku pergi.

"Tunggu Sasuke, aku harus menceritakan segalanya pada Sakura." Ucap Ino.

Sasuke tidak menanggapi ucapan Ino dan terus mengajakku pergi, membuka pintu sebuah mobil dan menyuruhku masuk, dia terlihat sangat marah.

"Kenapa datang ke rumah sakit? Apa kau mencari Ino?" Tanyanya setelah masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Tidak." Ucapku dan menundukkan wajahku, aku takut saat dia berwajah marah, aku sangat jarang mendapat mimik wajah itu.

"Apa kau lupa? Setiap kau mengamuk selalu berhubungan dengan Ino, jangan pernah menemuinya lagi."

"Kami hanya tidak sengaja bertemu."

"Lalu katakan, apa yang kau lakukan di rumah sakit?"

"Ha-hanya uhm-" Aku harus berbohong. "Hanya ingin menemuimu." Ucapku.

"Kenapa?"

"Ke-kepalaku tiba-tiba sakit, aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa di rumah."

Sasuke terlihat menghela napas, dia membawaku ke ruangannya di rumah sakit, memeriksa keadaanku dan merasa aku hanya perlu istirahat.

"Pekerjaanku hampir selesai, sebaiknya kau tunggu di ruanganku dan jangan kemana-mana." Ucap Sasuke.

Sasuke akhirnya pergi dan bahkan mengunciku di ruangannya, berbaring di sofa dan menatap layar ponselku, aku sudah mendapatkan nomer ponsel Kiba, tapi ucapan Ino jauh lebih membuatku penasaran, kecelakaan yang terjadi pada Haruki, Ino seperti tengah membela diri jika bukan dia yang melakukannya, Sasuke menghalangi Ino berbicara akan hal itu dan lagi setiap Ino berbicara padaku, aku akan mengamuk, kembali mengingat saat aku melukai Sasuke di rumah sakit ini, aku tidak ingat apa yang Ino ucapkan, aku hanya ingat dia memaksaku untuk mengingat semua hal yang terjadi, setelah itu aku menjadi seperti orang gila yang ingin mengakhiri hidupku dan Sasuke berusaha menghalangi tindakan konyolku itu, aku melukainya dan lagi-lagi Sasuke menutupi hal itu, jika bukan karena Kiba, aku tidak mungkin tahu jika itu adalah perbuatanku.

Jika Haruki masih ada, aku akan bisa tahu semua hal, dia pergi dengan membawa semua kebenaran yang ada, ada sesuatu hal yang aneh, bagaimana bisa aku mengingat jika Haruki dan Sasuke telah menikah? Tapi kejadian kecelakaan tidak bisa aku ingat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

update...~

uhmm... cuma itu saja XD karena akan sibuk siang hari, jadi updatenya pagi banget, sekarang di laptop author pukul 08:36 WITA hehehe.

oh untuk Sina, itu ide yang bagus, jadi pengen bikin jaman kerajaan-kerajaan, soalnya author juga jarang punya kisah jaman kerajaan kuno seperti itu, nantilah di buat XD.

.

.

See U next chap!


	36. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **! Don't like Don't Read !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ A DREAM ~**

 **[ Chapter 35 ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pekerjaan Sasuke telah selesai, dia sangat jahat mengunciku di ruangannya, aku sempat bertemu dengan Ino lagi, tapi Sasuke memintaku untuk mengabaikannya dan cepat-cepat pulang.

"Tolong jangan datang ke rumah sakit lagi dan bertemu Ino." Ucap Sasuke, kami baru saja masuk ke dalam mobil.

Mengangguk pelan, aku sudah katakan jika tidak sengaja bertemu Ino dan dia sama sekali tidak percaya.

"Dan ini." Sasuke memegang tanganku dan memasangkan sebuah cincin di jari manisku. "Jangan sampai menghilangkannya lagi." Ucapnya.

Menatap cincin itu, ini cincin pertunangan kami, tiba-tiba teringat akan terapi yang di berikan dokter Orochimaru, cincin ini bukan aku yang memakainya, tapi mayat itu.

Haruki!

Sebuah ingatan samar-samar yang aku lihat, aku masih tidak bisa mengingatnya dengan jelas.

"Ada apa Sakura?" Ucap Sasuke.

Aku harus berbicara dengan Ino, membuka pintu mobil dan berlari keluar.

"Tunggu, Sakura! Kau mau kemana!" Teriak Sasuke dan aku tidak peduli, terus berlari kembali ke dalam rumah sakit.

Ino, dimana Ino? Aku harus mencarinya, dia tahu sesuatu tentang Haruki.

"Dimana dokter Ino?" Tanyaku pada seorang perawat.

"Dokter Ino, aku melihatnya berjalan ke arah ruangannya." Ucap perawat.

Bergegas ke arah ruangannya, membuka pintu dan Ino terlihat terkejut.

"Ino katakan segalanya, aku akan mendengarkanmu." Ucapku.

"Sakura, kau datang lagi?"

"Hentikan Ino!" Teriak Sasuke, dia berhasil menyusulku kesini.

"Tidak Sasuke, biarkan aku berbicara dengannya." Ucapku.

"Ino akan berbohong, apa kau masih percaya dengannya?"

"Apa maksudmu Sasuke? Aku tidak akan berbicara bohong kali ini." Tegas Ino.

"Kita pulang." Ucap Sasuke, dia sampai menarikku untuk pergi.

"Jangan menyentuh Sakura seperti itu! Apa hakmu!" Teriak Ino, dia sampai marah menatap Sasuke.

Lenganku terasa sakit, Sasuke terus menggenggamnya kuat dan menatapku, dia ingin aku segera pergi.

"Aku suaminya, aku berhak padanya." Tegas Sasuke.

"Kalian bahkan belum menikah." Ucap Ino.

"Gara-gara siapa kami tidak menikah! semuanya karena kau! Kenapa kau tidak bisa berubah! Aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai teman!" Sasuke jadi sangat marah dan nada suaranya meninggi.

Aku hanya bisa terdiam menatap keduanya, karena Ino, aku dan Sasuke tidak menikah dan ada hal lain apa lagi yang tidak aku ketahui?

"Kau harus memberitahukan yang sebenarnya pada Sakura tentang kecelakaan yang terjadi pada Haruki!"

"Sakura tidak bersalah, kaulah penyebab mereka hampir mati."

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun!"

"Cukup Ino! Sakura kita harus pulang."

"Kau harus tahu Sakura, kematian Haruki itu karena mu!"

 **Deg!**

"Jangan dengarkan Ino, dia berbohong."

"Mau sampai kapan kau menyembunyikannya Sasuke! Kau harus memberitahukan yang sebenarnya pada Sakura!"

"A-apa itu benar Sasuke?" Ucapku, tanganku sampai gemetaran, bagaimana bisa aku yang menyebabkan Haruki mati?

Aku?

Sungguh?

"Tidak, semua yang Ino katakan tidak benar, kau harus pulang dan tenangkan dirimu." Ucap Sasuke.

Aku tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa lagi, Sasuke membawaku pergi, dia mengajakku pulang dan aku seperti orang yang kebingungan, sesuatu yang membuatku lupa, kecelakaan itu, Haruki dan aku.

Aku sangat ingin percaya pada Ino, tapi aku tidak ingat akan hal itu, jika aku punya sebuah bukti yang membenarkan akulah pelakunya, Ino tidak mungkin berbohong.

"Sakura."

Menatap pria di hadapanku, aku mulai sadar jika Sasuke pun mulai sering berbohong padaku.

"Katakan semuanya." Ucapku.

"Aku akan menceritakannya." Ucap Sasuke, dia begitu tenang, sorot mata itu membuatku sulit tahu apa dia mencoba membuat cerita karangan lagi atau ini adalah kebenaran yang terjadi. "Tapi tidak sekarang." Lanjutnya.

"Aku akan membunuhmu sekarang juga." Ucapku dan berusaha menggapai leher si pria menyebalkan ini, bagaimana bisa dia bersikap seperti ini? Aku sudah sangat penasaran dan sangat kesal sejak tadi, meskipun usahaku sia-sia aku terus mencoba hingga lelah sendiri, Sasuke terlalu kuat untuk menahan kedua tanganku.

"Kau masih dalam tahap pemulihan, mungkin jika aku menceritakannya sekarang, kau akan hilang kendali lagi atau kau benar-benar ingin membunuhku?" Ucapnya, dia sedang tidak bercanda.

"Aku akan menahan diri." Ucapku, aku tidak mungkin melukainya lagi, siapa lagi yang akan berada di sisiku selain dia? Hanya Sasuke yang terus bersamaku selama ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Restoran steak.**

"Aku senang sekali kau menghubungiku dan kau sudah kembali ke Konoha." Ucap Kiba, senyumnya terlalu lebar, apa rahangnya tidak pegal? Sejak bertemu, senyumnya tidak bisa memudar.

Aku hanya mengubunginya sekali dan dia terus-terusan menghubungiku untuk bertemu, aku jadi harus menunggu Sasuke pergi bekerja dan bisa bebas keluar, entah mengapa aku merasa seperti sedang pergi selingkuh, padahal hanya bertemu teman saja.

"Kau tidak perlu mengajakku makan, aku hanya ingin berbicara santai." Ucapku.

"Tidak-tidak, kau harus makan yang banyak, lihatlah, kau kurus sekali setelah keluar dari rumah sakit." Ucapnya dan sudah memesan daging steak berkualitas untukku.

"Karena aku sudah sembuh dan keluar dari rumah sakit, aku ingin membalas kebaikanmu padaku." Ucapku, aku tidak lupa hal itu, aku harus membayar apapun yang sudah Kiba lakukan, dia sampai membantuku seperti ini.

"Tidak perlu, aku hanya bercanda tentang membalas bantuanku." Ucapnya dan aku sangat ingin menonjok wajahnya, dia terus-terusan berbicara seperti inilah, itulah, dan akan menyuruhku menemaninya dan saat bertemu kembali dia tidak peduli dengan semua hal yang sudah ucapkannya. "Jadi, sekarang kau tinggal dimana?" Tanyanya.

"Aku tinggal bersama dokter Sasuke di apartemennya." Ucapku.

Senyumnya seketika memudar, akhirnya dia berhenti tersenyum, ada apa? Aku rasa tidak ada yang masalah, lagi pula dulunya dia calon suamiku dan hanya Sasuke yang paling bisa memahamiku untuk saat ini.

"A-aku akan membelikanmu rumah, atau kau mau sebuah apartemen? Akan aku carikan untukmu, sekarang berkemaslah dan kita pergi mencari tempat tinggal."

"Ada apa denganmu? Tidak perlu, aku akan tetap tinggal bersama dokter Sasuke." Tegasku, apa dia sudah gila?

"Jadi benar, kau dan dia telah menikah? Kau menyukainya?" Ucap Kiba dan wajahnya muram.

"Kami tidak menikah, jika di tanya masalah perasaan, aku tidak bisa berbohong, aku menyukai Sasuke." Ucapku.

"Sejak kapan kau menyukainya? Aku pikir kau benci padanya."

"Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan, tapi cukup sulit untuk melepaskan Sasuke, aku selalu ingin bersamanya."

"Baiklah, pokoknya kau harus makan banyak." Ucapnya dan senyum kali ini secara terpaksa, aku masih bingung akan sikap pria di hadapanku ini. "Tapi apa aku bisa menagih jalan-jalan bersama itu?" tanyanya, dia masih membahasnya, katanya tidak perlu, dasar plin-plan.

"Tentu, kau boleh menagihnya, aku merasa tidak enak jika terus-terusan meminta bantuan padamu."

"Aku senang mendengarnya, apa setelah ini kita masih bisa bertemu? Be-berteman maksudnya."

"Asal kau tidak bosan padaku, aku hanya sulit keluar dan lagi Sasuke itu tipe tukang cemburu yang parah." Ucapku.

"Aku tahu, dia bahkan dengan mudah melakukan apapun untuk menjauhkanku darimu."

"Aku juga minta maaf atas sikapnya padamu."

"Semua sudah lewat, apa kau tidak perlu bantuan apa-apa lagi dariku?"

"Sebenarnya masih ada, tapi aku merasa tidak enak."

"Jangan seperti itu, kau bisa minta bantuanku kapan saja, aku akan membantumu." Tegasnya. Dia benar-benar pria yang unik.

"Ini agak sulit, tapi jika kau tidak bisa, tidak apa-apa." Ucapku, aku hanya tak sabar menunggu hingga Sasuke mengatakan segalanya.

"Tenang saja, memangnya hal apa yang tidak bisa aku lakukan?" Ucapnya, lagi-lagi berbicara sangat sombong seperti itu.

"Mengganggu Sasuke?" Ucapku.

"I-itu jangan di bahas, aku tidak ingin bermasalah dengan ayahku lagi." Ucapnya dan mengalihkan tatapannya.

Tertawa mendengar ucapannya, tetap saja masih menyombongkan diri di saat seperti ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Sasuke pov]**

 _Securty_ apartemen mengatakan jika Sakura pergi keluar, dia masih belum pulang dan tidak mengatakan apa-apa padaku, berapa kali pun aku menegurnya, Sakura seperti biasa akan keras kepala.

Terdengar _passrword_ pintu yang sedang di pencet.

"Ka-kau sudah pulang?" Ucapnya, bahkan tatapan terkejut itu tidak bisa di sembunyikannya.

"Dari mana saja kau?" Ucapku dan menatap tajam padanya, selalu saja tidak mendengarkanku.

"Hanya bertemu teman." Ucapnya dan terdengar sedang mencoba berbohong.

Teman? Siapa yang di temuinya? Aku tahu jika dia tidak pernah akrab dengan siapapun, bahkan itu teman sekolah, dan juga Sakura sudah koma dalam cukup waktu lama dan tidak ada yang tahu keberadaannya selama tinggal di rumah sakit, jika itu Ino, tapi seharian ini Ino ada operasi dan aku melihatnya.

Menghela napas, Sakura memang akan seperti ini, semakin aku menekannya, dia akan semakin memberontak, aku tidak bisa terus-terus menegurnya.

"Baiklah, lain kali katakan padaku saat kau keluar." Ucapku.

Gadis itu berjalan lebih dekat ke arah dan memperhatikan wajahku.

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku bingung.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya dan membuatku semakin bingung.

"Apa kau melihat aku sedang dalam masalah?"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau marah." Ucapnya dan wajah cemas itu cukup menggemaskan, aku tak tahan melihatnya seperti itu.

Memeluknya.

"Aku akan menahan diri untukmu, tapi jangan pergi tiba-tiba seperti ini." Ucapku.

Sakura mengangguk pelan, dia tidak mendorongku atau memaksaku melepaskan pelukan ini, Sakura juga membalas pelukanku, cukup erat, entah apa yang terjadi padanya hingga membuatnya seperti sedang membutuhkanku, aku sangat senang akan sikapnya seperti ini.

Beberapa hal membuatku harus tutup mulut untuk sementara waktu, aku masih belum bisa mengatakan banyak hal padanya, dia masih dalam tahap pemulihan dan bisa saja menjadi pemicunya untuk lepas kendali lagi.

"Hey, bagaimana jika kita menikah besok?" Ucapku.

Segera saja Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dan menjauh dariku.

"Me-menikah? Besok?" Ucapnya dan sangat terkejut.

"Hn, aku tidak ingin orang-orang membicarakan kita yang tinggal satu atap."

"Apa kau sungguh-sungguh padaku?"

"Bagaimana jika aku menanyakan hal yang sama, apa kau akan menolakku."

"Tidak!" Bahkan nada suaranya terdengar tegas, aku tahu Sakura, kau hanya menyembunyikan perasaanmu saja.

"Aku akan menyiapkan segalanya, kita hanya perlu satu saksi untuk kita." Ucapku, aku sudah sangat yakin untuk hal ini, kali ini aku tidak akan melepaskan Sakura lagi.

"Tapi ini terlalu mendadak, bagaimana tanggapan orang tuaku dan orang tuamu?" Ucapnya dan terdengar ragu.

"Aku akan menjelaskan segalanya." Tegasku.

Sakura terdiam dan dia hanya mengangguk dengan wajah yang merona malu, dia mengikuti ucapanku dan aku sangat-sangat senang, kembali memeluknya erat dan mengecup bibirnya.

"Aku mencintaimu." Ucapku.

"Ti-tidak perlu ucapkan, aku sudah tahu!" Ucapnya dan malah memukulku. Seperti inilah Sakura, dia hanya gadis polos dan kasar yang aku cintai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Esoknya.**

Gaun pengantin yang sederhana, itu adalah pilihannya, aku tidak akan memilihkan apapun untuknya, kami akan menikah hari ini, hanya seorang penghulu yang menikahkan kami, dan juga berperan sebagai saksi untuk kami, tidak ada kedua orang tua dan tidak ada yang perlu datang dan hanya akan mengusik rencana bahagia kami.

"Sekarang sekalian sah menjadi seorang suami dan istri, apa seperti ini tidak apa-apa?" Ucap seorang pria yang tengah menjadi saksi untuk kami.

"Tidak apa-apa, terima kasih." Ucapku.

"Baiklah, surat-surat kalian juga sudah lengkap." Ucapnya lagi dan kami bisa pergi sekarang, ini jauh lebih baik, pernikahan yang sudah cukup lama aku tunggu.

"Apa sebaiknya memberi tahu pada keluargamu dan keluargaku?" Ucap Sakura padaku.

"Jika itu yang kau inginkan, kita akan ke kediamanmu dan setelahnya aku akan mengajakmu ke kediamanku."

"Apa mereka tidak akan marah?" Ucapnya, khawatir.

"Tidak, mereka tidak akan marah, karena aku akan menjelaskan segalanya." Ucapku.

Tatapan itu, Sakura masih terlihat ragu, membawanya ke dalam mobil.

"Apa kita akan langsung pulang?" Tanyanya.

"Tidak, aku sudah memesan resort untuk berlibur, lagi pula aku sudah mengambil cutiku, jadi aku tidak perlu ke rumah sakit lagi."

"Ka-kau sungguh repot, tiba-tiba mengajak menikah seperti ini dan malah mengambil cuti." Ucapnya dan wajah merona itu membuatnya semakin cantik.

"Hari ini adalah hari untuk kita, jangan protes apapun padaku." Ucapku dan akhirnya dia menatap kesal padaku, dia sangat cepat mengubah sikapnya, sedikit lucu dan aku senang melihatnya.

Mulai melajukan mobil kami ke jalan raya, sebuah resort yang memakan waktu 2 jam dari tengah kota, aku sudah memesan segalanya untuk bulan madu dan liburan bagiku, tidak perlu pergi jauh, Sakura juga akan banyak protes jika dia tahu aku membuang-buang banyak uang hanya untuknya, sejak pertemuan awal kami, aku tahu jika dia gadis yang sangat mandiri.

"Aku belum mengucapkan hal ini." Ucap Sakura, melirik sejenak ke arahnya dan kembali fokus pada jalanan, wajahnya tertunduk. "Terima kasih untuk segalanya, hari ini dan hari-hari yang telah kau lakukan padaku, kau bekerja keras untukku, berusaha membuatku bisa berobat hingga benar-benar sembuh, kadang aku sedikit keras kepala memikirkan untuk apa harus bersama orang sepertimu? Bahkan sejak pertemuan awal kita, aku sedikit membencimu, selalu seenaknya, tidak mendengarkanku dan-uhm,maaf." Ucapannya tiba-tiba terhenti, aku tidak akan pernah marah pada ucapannya.

"Lanjutkan saja, aku tidak akan marah, lagi pula itu adalah kenyataan bukan?" Ucapku.

"Ah sudahlah, aku yang seharusnya minta maaf, pokoknya terima kasih, terima kasih suamiku." Ucapnya.

Untuk pertama kalinya, aku merasa dia benar-benar menerimaku, melirik ke arahnya dan sebuah senyum bahagia darinya, hanya sebuah hal kecil seperti ini yang aku harapkan.

"Sasuke, awas!"

 **Braaaakk!**

Membuka mataku, aku rasa sesuatu menabrak kami, kepalaku sedikit pusing dan aku rasa mobil milikku hancur, Sakura! melirik ke samping, dia tidak ada pada kursinya, pintu mobil di sampingnya pun hancur dan entah kemana, kepalaku semakin pusing dan aku sulit untuk melihat lebih baik.

"Cepat angkat dia, cepat."

"Wah, ini sangat parah."

"Anda baik-baik saja?"

"Panggil ambulans! Cepat panggil ambulans!"

"Nona, anda tidak apa-apa? Nona?" Ucap seseorang, aku mendengar suaranya itu, mungkin itu adalah Sakura.

Seseorang seperti menarikku keluar dari mobil, berusaha melihat lebih baik, mobil kami terbalik dan Sakura ada dimana? Aku bisa melihat beberapa orang mengangkatnya, gaun putihnya berlumuran darah dan dia tidak membuka matanya sama sekali.

"Sakura!" Ucapku, meskipun kaki dan tubuh ini merasakan sakit dan lemas, aku harus ke sana.

Seseorang yang memapahku, membawaku ke arahnya, beberapa orang yang mengangkatnya membawanya ke arah trotoar, menjauh dari jalanan beraspal.

"Sakura?" Panggilku, gadis itu sama sekali tidak membuka matanya.

"Tunggulah, kami telah memanggil ambulans." Ucap seorang pria padaku.

"Tenang saja, aku seorang dokter." Ucapku, memeriksa keadaan Sakura, aneh, denyut nadinya tidak terasa lagi. "Sakura, bangun, Sakura." Ucapku dan mencoba memompa jantungnya, memberinya napas buatan, dia harus bangun, dia harus sadar, hari ini adalah hari bahagia kita. "Sakura. Sakura!" Teriakku, apapun yang aku lakukan, dia tidak akan membuka matanya, menatap ke depan, sebuah truck besar membawa bahan bangunan menabrak kami dengan cukup keras, asap masih mengepul dari mobil milikku yang sangat hancur dan truk itu ikut terbalik, semua bahan bangunannya jatuh dan berserakan di jalanan.

"Sakura! Bangun!" Teriakku.

Tidak bisa.

Kenapa dia tidak bangun?

Kau harus bangun!

Sakura!

SAKUURAAA...!

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

update...~

Lacus Clyne 123 pertanyaan di jawab di chapter semuanya yaa. ehehe. jadi nggak ada penjelasan lewat ucapan author disini XD.

Annis874 di jawab di chapter, itu kayaknya bakalan masuk Ino pov dan Sasuke pov. nanti.

kusina. masih banyak, masih ada ino Pov, dan Sasuke pov, sasuke ini paling banyak nyimpan rahasia XD

sitilafifah989. Bisa jadi, author sudah memikirkan bagian itu XD

dan review lainnya makasih banyak, author balas yang mendekati pertanyaan aja yaa, pokoknya makasih banyak deh.

yang nunggu fic lain yang masih TBC, sabar yaa, author mulai tak mampu untuk fokus pada banyak hal, ehehe, jadi fokus satu fic ini, pokok bakalan update, tapi entah kapan bisa dan lagi, sepertinya jari author agak sedikit pegal dan sakit, *curhat lewat* entah itu karena rajin ngetik atau apa :D :D berpikir positif saja, mungkin hanya lelah ngetik XD nanti sembuh juga, hehehe.

.

.

See U nex chapter!


	37. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **! Don't like Don't Read !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ A DREAM ~**

 **[ Chapter 36 ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sasuke! Bangun! Sasuke!"

Terbangun dan menatap seseorang yang terus memanggil namaku.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanyanya dan terlihat khawatir.

Mimpi?

Apa itu hanya mimpi?

"Apa kita sudah menikah?" Ucapku.

"Ha? Kau gila, kapan kita menikah?" Ucapnya dan membuat wajah malas.

Menariknya ke dalam dekapanku dan memeluknya erat.

"Sa-Sasuke, ada apa?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa masuk ke kamarku?"

"Tadi aku hanya ingin mengambil minum, dan aku mendengar suaramu, kau memanggilku, jadi aku pikir kau memang sedang memanggilku, ternyata kau sedang mengigau. Apa mimpi buruk?"

"Hn."

"Mau ceritakan padaku?"

Melepaskan pelukanku dan menatapnya.

"Tidak, aku tidak ingin menceritakan mimpi ini dan aku harap tidak akan pernah terjadi."

" _Ada apa dengannya? Mimpi macam apa sampai memanggil namaku, wajahnya penuh keringat dan tubuhnya sedikit bergetar, apa- eh! A-apa dia mimpi yang macam-macam denganku! Dasar pria mesum!" Pikir Sakura._

"Sudah, aku mau kembali ke kamar." Ucapnya dan mendorongku.

"Malam ini tidurlah disini." Ucapku.

"Eh? A-apa! Apa kau mau mewujudkan mimpi mesummu itu!" Ucapnya dan seperti marah padaku, apa yang di pikirkannya?

"Aku tidak mengerti, aku hanya memintamu tidur disini, bukan melakukan hal aneh." Ucapku dan wajahnya merona.

"Tidak." Tolaknya.

"Aku sulit tidur lagi setelah bermimpi buruk." Ucapku, apa dengan alasan ini akan berhasil? Sakura itu gadis yang cukup keras, akan sangat sulit membuatnya luluh.

"Hanya tidur, jangan lakukan yang aneh." Tegasnya.

Berbaring bersama dan memeluknya, dia sampai protes dan akan memukulku.

"Sasuke!" Teriaknya.

"Aku janji, hari ini aku jadi sulit melepaskanmu." Ucapku, itu hanya mimpi sebuah mimpi, aku tidak perlu mengingatnya lagi, Sakura menjadi tenang, dia bahkan menyamankan dirinya dalam dekapanku, aku tahu, dia hanya keras kepala dan malu mengakui perasaannya sendiri, memeluknya erat dan menutup mataku.

 **[ending Sasuke pov]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ini kamar Sasuke, area di sebelahku sudah kosong, Sasuke mungkin sudah bangun dan akan bersiap kerja, semalam dia terus memanggil namaku, bahkan mengatakan apa kita sudah menikah? Mungkin hanya terbawa mimpi, aku tidak tahu dia mimpi apa, hanya mengigau saja, tapi tatapan itu terlihat sedih, aku pikir dia akan bermimpi jorok tentangku, memanggil namaku dengan keras seperti itu, tidak-tidak, Sasuke mengatakan itu mimpi buruk, jadi hal jorok itu tidak mungkin termasuk mimpi buruknya, aku pikir dia akan sangat senang mendapat mimpi tidak senonoh itu, lupakan! Apa yang aku pikirkan!

Kembali teringat akan mimpi di jaman kuno itu, aku saja sudah memimpikan tidur bersama seorang pangeran dan untung saja suara aneh tak terdengar bahkan di dunia nyata, pasti aku sudah tidak tahu harus menaruh mukaku dimana.

Berjalan keluar kamar Sasuke dan tercium aroma sesuatu yang di goreng dari arah dapur, apa Sasuke memasak? Aku tidak percaya, dulunya dia memesan saja dari luar.

"Jadi kau sudah pandai menjadi koki?" Ucapku, sedikit mengusik kesibukannya di pagi hari, biasanya dia tidak akan memasak sarapan, selalu menyuruhku memesan makanan di restoran di lantai 1, setiap pagi Sasuke akan terburu-buru untuk pergi bekerja.

"Hanya belajar sedikit, lagi pula menggoreng tidak sulit." Ucapnya.

Benar sih, menggoreng akan lebih mudah, dia cukup tahan untuk tidak takut terciprat minyak goreng, dia tumbuh jadi pria yang hebat, sekarang bisa masak sedikit, kurang apalagi? Aku terlalu beruntung mendapatkannya.

"Kau tidak bekerja?" Tanyaku.

"Tidak, aku libur dan akan menemanimu seharian." Ucapnya, meskipun jarang tersenyum, sepintas aku melihatnya, itu bukan senyuman, tapi seringai.

"Aku bosan melihatmu di rumah." Ucapku.

"Bagaimana jika jalan-jalan saja hari ini?" Ucapnya, dia sangat pandai membuatku luluh.

"Ide yang buruk, aku mau di rumah saja." Ucapku, aku hanya sedang menggodanya.

"Baiklah." Ucapnya, dia kembali sibuk menggoreng dan bersenandung, apa dia sedang senang? Kadang Sasuke tak pandai menyembunyikan perasaan senangnya.

Menaruh sarapanku di meja, telur mata sapi setengah matang, roti bakar, daging asap, dan salad, hanya menu sederahana, tapi dia sudah berusaha.

"Oh ya, bisa biarkan aku bekerja?" Ucapku, aku bosan di rumah terus menerus.

"Tentu, jika kau merasa sudah lebih baik dan tidak berniat melakukan hal konyol secara tiba-tiba."

"Iya-iya, aku mengerti, tapi semua surat-surat milikku ada di kediaman."

"Pergilah ke kediaman, kau akan memberitahukanmu jika Ino ada di rumah sakit, jika tidak, jangan pergi."

Selalu mengantisipasi apapun sejak awal, Sasuke hanya tidak ingin aku bertemu dengan Ino lagi.

"Aku mengerti." Ucapku, hanya untuk menghargai apapun yang di lakukannya untukku.

"Kau bisa menggunakan mobil milikku, aku masih punya satu mobil lagi di bessement." Ucap Sasuke.

"Mobil? Apa aku bisa berkendara?" Tanyaku, aku tidak tahu jika aku bisa mengendarai mobil.

"Tentu, kau sangat pandai berkendara."

"A-aku tidak ingat hal itu." Ucapku.

Bagaimana bisa hal sepeleh ini aku lupakan? Aku bisa berkendara?

 **Piiiiiippppp...!**

"Sakura hentikan!" Ucap Sasuke, dia merampas garfu yang masih ku pegang, aku tidak sadar dengan apa yang aku lakukan tadi, aku ingin menusuk pergelangan tanganku dengan garfu itu.

Ingatan itu, aku benar-benar melupakannya, bagaimana bisa aku tidak mengingatnya!

"Harukiii!" Teriakku.

Sasuke mendekapku erat dan menjauhkkanku dari meja yang penuh dengan benda tajam itu.

"Tenanglah Sakura, tenanglah." Ucapnya.

Kecelakaan itu, menangis sekeras mungkin, bagaimana aku melupakannya, Haruki, aku yang membuatnya mati.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Normal Pov]**

Mendekap erat Sakura, berusaha membuat gadis itu tenang, namun tangisannya tidak bisa berhenti, Sakura terus menangis, bergerak gelisah dan berteriak memanggil nama Haruki, Sasuke akan tetap menahannya seperti ini, Sakura hampir saja melukai dirinya dengan sebuah garfu, sebuah ingatan yang hilang akhirnya kembali dan dia tetap saja tidak berubah.

Sasuke membawanya dengan paksa ke kamar, menyuntikkan obat penenang agar gadis itu tidak kembali mengamuk, Sasuke salah telah membawanya kembali, Sakura belum sepenuhnya sembuh, sebuah ingatan yang masih saja membuatnya hilang kendali.

"Kenapa kau membuatku seperti ini?" Ucap Sakura, tubuhnya lemas dan dia hanya berbaring.

"Maaf, kau masih dalam masa pengobatan dan akhirnya aku harus membuatmu tenang untuk sementara." Ucap Sasuke, kembali sedih melihat keadaan Sakura hari ini, suasana pagi yang tenang rusak seketika.

"Tidak, aku yang minta maaf, aku minta maaf selalu menyusahkanmu, berbohong untuk mengatakan semua akan baik-baik saja, tapi akulah yang terus menerus menjadi sumber masalah, aku minta maaf, hikss." Ucap Sakura, ingatan samar-samar itu di ingatnya perlahan.

Sakura terus mengatakan ingin tahu segalanya, apapun yang terjadi, meskipun itu membuatnya harus menahan sakit, mengingat kembali ucapan Ino, Sakura akhirnya sadar jika yang di ucapkan Ino ada benarnya, Sakuralah yang membuat Haruki pergi untuk selama-lamanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Kediaman Yamanaka]**

"Nona Haruki?" Ucap seorang pelayan saat membuka pintu, sedikit terkejut melihat majikannya yang akhirnya pulang. Pelayan itu masih memanggilnya Haruki, orang-orang di rumah ini mungkin masih mengingatnya sebagai Haruki, bukan Sakura.

"Apa Ino ada di rumah?" Tanya Sakura.

Hari ini Sakura datang berkunjung, Sasuke hanya mengantarnya sebentar dan kembali menuju rumah sakit, saat ini Sakura benar-benar siap untuk mendengar apapun, Sasuke percaya padanya, dia sudah berjanji tidak akan mengamuk, dia harus mendengar apapun dari Ino.

"Silahkan masuk nona, nona Ino ada di kamarnya." Ucap pelayan itu.

"Tolong panggilkan."

"Eh? Kenapa tidak masuk saja?"

"Aku masih belum terbiasa." Ucap Sakura, sudah cukup lama dia tak kembali dan merasa tidak enak untuk seenaknya masuk ke dalam ruangan yang ada di rumah ini.

"Haruki?" Kali ini suara seseorang dari arah tangga, berjalan lebih cepat dan memeluk anak gadisnya yang akhirnya kembali. "Kau baik-baik saja nak? Bagaimana kau bisa ke sini?" Ucap Mebuki, wajahnya terlihat sedih, menatap anaknya baik-baik dan memeluknya lagi.

"Aku baik-baik saja, bu. Sasuke yang mengantarku ke sini, aku hanya sebentar saja."

"Jangan seperti itu, kembalilah ke kediaman, ibu akan merawatmu lebih baik."

"Tidak, bu, aku akan tinggal bersama Sasuke, lagi pula selama ini dia yang sudah mengurusku."

"Kau tidak mengamuk lagi? Tolong jangan mencoba bunuh diri lagi yaa, ibu akan melakukan apapun untukmu."

"Tidak perlu bu, dan aku sudah benar-benar sembuh. Oh ya, dimana Ino?"

"Ibu akan memanggilnya untukmu."

Setelah mendengar Sakura kembali, Ino bergegas menghampiri Sakura, mengajaknya masuk ke kamarnya dan meminta ibunya untuk membiarkan mereka berdua berbicara.

"Sasuke tidak melarangmu?" Tanya Ino, Sakura tiba-tiba kembali ke rumah.

"Tenang saja, kali ini dia yang mengantarku ke sini, jadi dia tidak akan marah lagi."

"Kau ingin tahu segalanya?" Ucap Ino dan Sakura mengangguk pasti. "Aku akan menceritakannya untukmu, tapi apa kau tidak apa-apa? sebelumnya saat aku berbicara padamu, kau mengamuk dan berusaha bunuh diri, itu sudah terhitung dua kali, Sasuke sampai ingin membunuhku."

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa, percayalah."

"Sebelumnya aku minta maaf padamu, aku minta maaf atas semua kesalahanku." Ucap Ino dan menangis, rasa bersalahnya terlalu besar untuk hanya meminta maaf.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[FlaschaBack-Ino Pov.]**

Sebagai anak tunggal dan akan mewarisi segalanya membuatku menjadi anak yang tumbuh dengan segala apapun yang ada, aku tidak mungkin kekurangan sedikit pun mainan mahal, ayah yang sibuk dan aku akan terus bersama para bibi pelayan, ayah akan selalu mendengar permintaanku, dulu sangat banyak wanita bersama ayah, semuanya sangat jahat, mereka hanya suka pada ayah dan bersikap baik di hadapannya, dan saat bersamaku, mereka akan mengatakan hal buruk seperti tidak peduli padaku, hingga aku bertemu dengan seorang wanita yang lemah lembut, penyayang dan benar-benar tulus mau menerimaku sebagai anaknya, dia sangat pandai menangani anak kecil yang manja sepertiku, aku sangat ingin dia menjadi ibuku, tapi sesuatu yang membuatku tidak senang, dua orang anak kembar itu muncul.

Awalnya aku akan membuat Haruki tunduk padaku, namun sikapnya tiba-tiba berubah, dia tidak menjadi anak penurut seperti biasanya lagi, jika aku melawan, dia malah akan memukulku, ini sedikit aneh, setelahnya muncul lagi yang mirip Haruki, tapi dia lebih tenang dan beberapa luka lebam di tubuhnya membuatku mudah membedakan Haruki dan Sakura.

Haruki dan Sakura, kedua anak kembar itu semakin membuatku tidak senang, ayah selalu peduli padanya, apalagi saudara kembar Haruki, Sakura mendapat perhatian tersendiri, kata ayah aku harus baik padanya, yang aku dengar dari bibi pelayan Sakura selalu mendapat perlakuan buruk dari ayahnya, makanya tubuhnya seperti itu.

Sesuatu yang membuatku penasaran akan keduanya, sikap Haruki sama persis dengan sikap Sakura saat awal datang ke kediaman ini, tapi aku tidak punya bukti apa-apa untuk mengetahui yang sebenarnya, aku hanya perlu menjaga jarak dari Haruki dan Sakura akan lebih mudah untuk menjadikanku tempat balas dendam.

Selama kami tinggal bersama, mau bagaimana pun aku berusaha menyingkirkan mereka, itu tidak akan pernah berhasil, Haruki sangat pandai bersikap manis di hadapan kedua orang tua kami, sedangkan Sakura, dia memilih diam dan seperti bersembunyi di balik Haruki.

Aku hanya anak kecil dengan rasa benci yang memuncak, sebenarnya kebakaran yang terjadi pada rumah kaca tempat favorit ibu hanya sebuah ancaman dariku, tapi apa yang di lihat Sakura sangat berbeda, Harukilah yang mendorongku hingga kebakaran itu terjadi, dia bahkan kabur begitu saja meninggalkan kami, aku sangat takut, Sakura terus berteriak dan suara-suara balok runtuh semakin membuatku bingung, aku tidak berani masuk ke dalam, suara Sakura masih terdengar jelas, dia terus memanggil kakaknya, kenapa Sakura memanggil Haruki kakak? Yang aku tahu jika Sakura adalah seorang kakak.

Api semakin membesar dan suara Sakura menghilang, berlari ke arah dapur dan berteriak memanggil pertolongan, para bibi pelayan dan para paman pengawal bergegas ke arah rumah kaca, pada akhirnya Haruki kembali, dia membawa ayah dan ibu, namun wajah mereka tidak terlihat senang.

Berjam-jam ayah memarahiku, Sakura telah di bawa ke rumah sakit, aku hanya mengancam mereka, tapi bukan aku pelaku yang membakar rumah kaca itu, seharusnya Haruki yang di salahkan, lagi-lagi dia sangat pandai membuat wajah seperti itu di hadapan ayah dan ibu.

Setelah kejadian itu, saat akan memasuki jenjang pendidikan, ayah membuatku harus bersekolah di asrama.

"Ayah, ini sungguh tidak adil!" Protesku. Bagaimana mungkin ayah setega itu, dia membiarkanku tinggal di luar kediaman.

"Kau terlalu di manjakan dan membuat sikapmu seperti ini, intropeksi dirilah selama kau bersekolah di asrama."

Mau protes seperti apapun, ayah akan tetap dengan keputusannya, aku akan keluar, ibu sudah memohon pada ayah, tapi tidak ada yang akan berubah.

"Ibu akan sering mengunjungimu." Ucapnya.

Hanya ibu Mebuki yang sangat peduli padaku, jika ayah menyayangi kedua anak kembar itu, aku punya tempat tersendiri di hati ibu Mebuki.

"Aku senang mendengarnya." Ucapku.

Terpaksa aku harus meninggalkan kediaman ini, di saat terakhir pun sebelum pergi, tatapan itu, Haruki benar-benar membuat semuanya berjalan dengan baik, dia selalu bisa membuat keadaan dimana akulah yang harus bersalah, aku rasa aku hanya perlu membuat perhitungan dengannya, tapi tidak sekarang, aku harus bersabar hingga akhirnya itu akan tiba.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kembali berbicara dengan ayah, bahkan ibu mendampingiku, aku hanya ingin kembali ke kediaman dan berjanji tidak akan membuat masalah.

"Aku tidak mau melihat Ino terus-terusan berada di asrama, disana tidak ada yang akan memperhatikannya dan mengurusnya, apa kau mau melihat anak kita menderita? Biarkan dia bersekolah di sekolah biasa saja, atau biarkan mereka sekolah bersama." Ucap ibu, dia terus membujuk ayah untuk membuatku kembali.

Ayah menyetujuinya dengan syarat aku benar-benar mengubah sikapku, Sakura akan bersekolah di rumah, luka bakar di punggungnya membekas dan membuatnya cacat seumur hidup, aku sedikit kasihan padanya, sedangkan Haruki, kami akan bertemu di sekolah, dia selalu mengabaikanku, aku juga tidak peduli padanya, namun sesuatu aneh yang aku bisa aku perhatikan, sikap Haruki kadang-kadang berubah menjadi Sakura, lebih banyak diam dan dia jarang berbicara dengan siapapun, lalu kadang-kadang seperti cuek padaku dan menatap tajam.

Aku mencoba mencari tahu akan hal ini dan tanpa sengaja aku melihat mereka, Haruki seharusnya ke sekolah, tapi Sakuralah yang pergi, aku sudah bisa membedakan keduanya, dari sikap akan terlihat jelas meskipun wajah, bentuk tubuh, panjang rambut dan warna mata yang sama, keduanya masih tetap bisa aku bedakan.

"Bersikap baik padaku dan aku tidak akan mengaduh pada ayah dan ibu, aku yakin mereka akan marah besar pada Haruki." Ancamku pada Sakura saat di sekolah, Haruki tidak akan tahu apa yang terjadi padanya di sekolah, dia sedang sibuk di rumah.

"Ba-baik Ino." Ucapnya, ternyata benar, dia adalah Sakura, dia sangat penurut dan tidak akan pernah bisa melawanku.

Kesenangan itu berakhir, ada yang berbicara pada Haruki jika kenapa dia mau saja mendengar perintahku, tidak masalah, ini hanya awalnya, di saat Haruki akan marah besar dan melawanku, aku akan membuatnya mendapat balasannya.

"Kau sudah tahu jika Sakura terluka, kenapa masih membiarkannya keluar!" Ucap ayah.

Saat ini, di ruang keluarga, Haruki mendapat marah besar dari ayah, aku senang melihatnya seperti, bagaimana Haruki? Apa kau sudah merasakannya? Dulunya aku juga mendapatkan hal yang sama.

"Ti-tidak, ayah, aku sendiri yang ingin keluar, jangan salahkan Haruki." Ucap Sakura, dia malah sibuk membela saudaranya itu, lain kali aku akan membuatku kalian merasa tidak betah untuk tinggal di kediaman ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

update...~

ciiyeee...~ yang pada heboh, padahal cuma mimpi. wkwkwkw.

hari ini author update dua chapter yaa... :) mulai dari sini adalah sudut pandang Ino, silahkan simak apapun yang terjadi dan sedikit kebenaran akan terungkap disini.

.

Next...~


	38. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **! Don't like Don't Read !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ A DREAM ~**

 **[ Chapter 37 ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kedua anak kembar itu membenciku dan aku juga sangat membenci mereka, hingga akhirnya mereka keluar dari kediaman, rasanya benar-benar lega dan inilah keluarga yang aku mau, hanya ada ayah dan ibu untukku, mereka tidak perlu berada di kediaman ini lagi.

Aku dengar jika Sakura lulus jurusan kedokteran di kota Kiri, Sakura memang sangat pintar, aku tahu itu saat bersamanya di sekolah, sedangkan Haruki, aku tidak pernah mendapat kabar apapun darinya, hanya dia si pembuat masalah dan pembuatan onar, jika Sakura saja yang menjadi saudaraku, itu akan mudah, lagi pula Sakura tidak berani padaku.

Aku lulus kampus K jurusan kedokteran, aku juga mengambil jurusan itu dan bertemu seorang pemuda yang membuatku sangat tertarik padanya, dia sangat pandai dan populer, nilanya selalu sempurna.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Marga yang tidak asing, tentu saja, keluarganya memiliki perusahaan besar yang cukup terkenal, keluarganya juga terkenal tampan-tampan dan memiliki otak jenius, sebuah keberuntungan jika hanya aku yang bisa menjadi akrab dengannya, dia sangat sulit di dekati dan sangat jarang ingin berbicara dengan siapapun, atau mungkin karena ayah kami saling kenal, makanya Sasuke mau berbicara padaku.

Tiba-tiba keluarga Sasuke datang, aku bisa melihat paman Fugaku dan bibi Mikoto, aku sedikit menguping pembicaraan mereka, kedua orang penting itu datang untuk sebuah hal yang membuatku sangat terkejut, mereka membicarakan sebuah pernikahan dari keluarga Yamanaka dan keluarga Uchiha, aku sangat-sangat senang mendengarnya, aku juga tidak masalah akan perjodohan ini, lagi pula aku sangat menyukai Sasuke, aku tidak ingin bersama pemuda mana pun lagi, hanya Sasuke saja sudah cukup.

"Selamat pagi." Sapaku pada Sasuke, dia akan selalu tenang di kursinya dan membaca buku sakunya.

"Hn, pagi." Ucapnya, dia memang sedikit cuek, jadi berbicara pun terdengar malas.

"Laporanmu sudah selesai?" Tanyaku.

"Tinggal bab hasil."

"Bisa membantuku? Aku kesulitan pada bab kesimpulan."

"Tentu."

Aku senang melihatnya seperti ini, dia juga baik padaku dan mahasiswa lainnya akan merasa iri padaku, tenang saja, kalian akan semakin iri saat tahu aku dan Sasuke akan menikah.

Namun,

"Aku akan liburan semester di luar kota." Ucap Sasuke, aku ingin mengajaknya liburan semester di sebuah resort di kota lain, tapi Sasuke menolaknya dengan alasan dia akan pergi ke tempat lain.

"Bersama keluargamu?" Tanyaku, jika sendirian, apa aku bisa ikut? Aku sangat berharap bisa liburan bersamanya, lagi pula kita akan menikah.

Sasuke terdiam cukup lama, hanya menatapku dan aku sedikit bingung akan tatapan itu. "Iya." Jawabnya singkat, seakan ada yang sedang di sembunyikannya.

Liburan semester akhirnya di mulai dan aku tidak akan bertemu dengannya dalam waktu dekat.

"Kau tidak jalan-jalan?" Tanya ibu padaku.

"Tidak, bu, aku sedang malas." Ucapku.

"Kau seharusnya menikmati liburanmu."

"Aku sangat ingin pergi berlibur bersama Sasuke, tapi dia malah pergi ke tempat lain bersama keluarganya."

"Keluarganya? Dia pasti sedang berbohong padamu." Ucap ibu dan membuatku sangat terkejut.

Berbohong? Kenapa Sasuke berbohong padaku.

"Kenapa, bu?"

"Sasuke mungkin hanya malu mengatakannya, sebelumnya Sasuke menanyai tentang Haruki pada ibu, tapi ibu saja sulit menghubungi Haruki, ayahnya mengatakan pada Sasuke jika dia harus mencari Haruki, ibu sedikit senang akan sikap Sasuke yang mendengar perintah ayahnya, ibu pikir dia pemuda yang baik."

Nama itu lagi, kenapa hingga sekarang ibu masih menyebutkannya! Anggap saja ibu tidak punya nama anak itu lagi, aku hanya satu-satunya anakmu!

"Haruki? Untuk apa Sasuke harus pergi mencari Haruki?"

"Mereka akan dinikahkan."

Rasanya sulit untuk di percaya, aku tidak salah dengar kan? Sasuke dan Haruki akan menikah?

"A-a-aku tidak mengerti, bu." Ucapku, ini membuatku sangat-sangat terkejut, aku pikir pernikahan yang di bicarakan ayah dan kedua orang tua Sasuke adalah aku dan dia, ada apa ini sebenarnya?

"Saat kedua orang tua Sasuke datang, ayah hanya sedang berbicara bisnis dengan mereka, tapi nyonya Mikoto punya maksud lain, dia ingin ada sebuah ikatan dengan keluarga kita, selain teman dekat ayahmu, mereka bisa menjadi lebih dekat lagi sebagai sebuah keluarga, ibu juga tidak begitu tahu akan hal dadakan ini." Jelas ibu.

"Tapi kenapa harus Haruki?" Ucapku, aku tidak mengerti, di kediaman ini hanya ada aku dan ayah tidak pernah menyinggung kedua anak kembar itu lagi.

"Apa ini yang namanya jodoh? Padahal Haruki sudah pergi dari kediaman cukup lama, Sakura juga, tapi anak bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha itu ingin menikahi Haruki katanya, ini sedikit lucu, ibu tidak menyangka ada pemuda yang ingin bersama Haruki." Ucap ibu dan dia terlihat senang.

Ini tidak bisa di biarkan, bagaimana mungkin aku yang sudah cukup lama bersama Sasuke dan dia malah memilih Haruki? Gadis barbar itu tidak cukup baik untuk Sasuke, aku harus tahu mereka ada dimana, semuanya menjadi sia-sia saat ibu pun tak tahu Haruki sekarang berada dimana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Liburan semester sudah hampir berakhir, aku masih tidak bisa menemukan Sasuke dan akhirnya ponselnya tersambung, dia sungguh keterlaluan! Kenapa di saat seperti ini malah mematikan ponselnya!

"Kau ada mana?" Ucapku, berusaha untuk berbicara tenang.

" _Di kota Ame."_

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana?"

" _Hanya jalan-jalan saja dan aku bertemu Sakura."_ Ucapnya, dia berbohong tentang jalan-jalan dan kenapa dia bertemu Sakura? Bukannya Haruki yang akan menjadi pasangannya? Ini membuat bingung, Sakura berada di kota Kiri bukan di kota Ame, apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?

"Bisakah kau memberikan alamatnya untukku, aku sangat merindukan saudaraku, ibu bahkan tak tahu kabarnya seperti apa, dia tidak pernah menghubungi kami." Bohongku.

" _Aku akan mengirim alamatnya untukmu."_ Ucap Sasuke.

Dia tidak tahu jika hubunganku dan Haruki sangat buruk.

Sasuke menemukan Sakura berada di kota Ame, lalu siapa yang berada di kota Kiri? Apa Sakura dan Haruki berbohong? Seharusnya Sakura yang jauh lebih pintar dari pada Haruki, lalu kenapa dia berbohong pada ibu jika lulus jurusan kedokteran di kampus Z kota kiri? Aku harus ke kota Ame dan memastikan siapa yang ada disana.

 **[Kota Ame]**

Menatap sekitar, sebuah area dengan banyak kamar-kamar di dalamnya, tempat ini sangat buruk, bagaimana bisa Sakura berbohong pada ayah, dia seharusnya tinggal di apartemen di kota Kiri yang ayah beli dan kuliah kedokteran, Sasuke menyampaikan hal lain dengan mengatakan Sakura bekerja sebagai seorang pelayan dan tidak kuliah, ini semakin membuatku kebingungan.

Mengetuk pintu kayu yang usang itu, pintu itu terbuka dan akhirnya kami bertemu, tatapan yang terkejut dan seketika menajam, dia masih sangat membenciku, tatapan ini, aku masih tidak percaya jika dia adalah Sakura.

"Apa kabar saudara tiriku?" Ucapku, basa-basi padanya.

"Kau salah orang." Ucapnya dan segera menutup pintu, segera menahannya dan membuatnya terlihat marah.

"Seharusnya kau menyambutku, aku merindukanmu saudaraku." Ucapku.

"Omong kosong, kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Sasuke memberitahuku jika dia bertemu dengan saudaraku yang malang, bekerja sebagai pelayan dan berbohong pada ayah, apa jadinya jika ayah dan ibu tahu Sakura tidak kuliah?" Ucapku, dia pikir siapa yang pembohong disini.

"Ha? Apa kau tidak salah, aku bukan Sakura, Sakura sekarang berada di kota Kiri dan kuliah, aku adalah Haruki, sepertinya kau terkecoh." Ucapnya.

Akhirnya aku tahu siapa dia, pantas saja tatapan tajam itu tidak mungkin Sakura, dia adalah Haruki, ternyata benar, Sasuke menemukan Haruki, apa Sasuke berbohong padaku? Bagaimana bisa dia mengatakan jika dia bertemu Sakura dan bukannya bertemu Haruki? Ha! Mereka berdua pasti sedang membuat rencana bersama, aku harus membuat Sasuke berada di pihakku dan melawan gadis barbar ini.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku juga bisa mengaduhkan jika kau tak kuliah, kau sedang menyandang marga Yamanaka dan seperti ini kelakuanmu? Kau hanya mencoreng nama baik keluarga Yamanaka." Ucapku, aku akan tetap membalasnya.

"Dengar nona, aku tidak pernah menjelekkan nama ayah Inoichi, kau saja yang terlalu berlebihan, lagi pula aku bekerja baik-baik disini." Ucapnya, membela diri tak ada gunanya.

"Sebagai pelayan? Bodoh sekali, sudah sangat baik ayah mengangkat derajatmu, sekarang kau menjatuhkannya, ibu pasti akan sangat kecewa padamu." Sindirku.

"Ino, sebaiknya kita akhiri saja pertengkaran ini, aku tahu kau sangat menyukai ibuku, ambil saja, kau bebas memonopoli ibuku dan biarkan aku hidup seperti ini, aku tidak akan mengganggumu atau pun keluargamu lagi." Ucapnya.

"Apa kau sedang bercanda? Selama ini membuatku dalam masalah dan kau mau aku melupakannya begitu saja?" Ucapku, marah.

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa bersikap lebih baik pada kami?"

"Itu karena adikmu! Sakura selalu membuat ayahku sangat peduli padanya, bagaimana denganku? Aku anak kandungnya dan dia malah mengirimku ke asrama!"

"Cukup Ino!"

"Seharusnya kau yang bersekolah di asrama! Seharusnya kau yang di salah atas kebakaran itu!"

"Jangan asal bicara, kau yang membakar rumah kaca itu dan kau juga yang mendorong adikku."

"Apa kau lupa, siapa yang membiarkan Sakura dalam bahaya?"

"Kau katakan pada ayah dan ibu pun mereka tidak akan percaya, lagi pula kau yang membuatnya menderita, apa itu tidak cukup?"

"Selalu memasang wajah manis bak malaikat, sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini? Menyembunyikan sikap busukmu itu."

"Pulanglah, aku tidak punya waktu untukmu."

"Aku akan mengaduh pada ayah dan ibu, tapi jika kau tidak mau, kau bisa menolak Sasuke." Ucapku, rencana ini akan tetap berjalan, aku bisa mengancamnya menggunakan Sasuke.

"Apa-apaan ini? Kau datang ke sini hanya untuk mengancamku? Lagi pula apa peduli ku pada si Uchiha itu, aku tahu kalian berteman, tapi aku hanya menganggapnya orang asing." Ucapnya, aku tidak bisa percaya jika dia tidak peduli pada Sasuke, apa dia hanya pura-pura dan berbohong padaku?

"Seharusnya kau sudah tahu! Sasuke datang ke sini mencarimu, itu perintah ayahnya, ayah dan ibu sudah sepakat akan menikahkanmu dengan Sasuke."

"Dan aku tetap mau."

"Apa?"

"Oh, tunggu dulu, jadi sekarang kau mempermasalahkan hal ini? Kau menyukai Sasuke dan ingin aku menolaknya? Ada-ada saja, aku rasa pertengkaran di antara kita ini tidak pernah selesai, kau selalu saja memicu masalah sepeleh."

"Dengarkan aku, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu hidup tenang, aku bahkan tidak menyangka jika anak penurutmu sepertimu ini bisa berubah, pasti semuanya karena Sakura, gadis itu datang dan sikapmu berubah." Ucapku.

"Bagaimana jika aku katakan aku bukan Haruki." Ucapnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Ucapku, kebohongan apalagi yang sedang di buatnya ini.

"Selama ini aku dan Haruki bertukar tempat, aku tinggal bersama kalian dan Haruki tinggal bersama ayah kandungku, makanya aku tidak menggunakan nama Haruki dan si Uchiha itu pasti yang mengatakan jika aku ini Sakura, itu benar, aku aku hanya berbohong padamu tadi."

Terkejut mendengar semua hal yang di ucapkan Sakura, jadi selama ini mereka bertukar? Ini menjadi alasan dengan sikap Haruki yang penurut tiba-tiba memberontak, sejak awal Haruki memang tak pernah melawanku, hanya Sakura yang selalu melawanku, aku akan membalasnya!

"Kau!" Mencoba menamparnya dan Sakura menahan tanganku dengan sangat kuat, mendorongku menjauh dari pintu rumahnya.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang dan jangan coba-coba muncul di hadapanku lagi, jika kau cinta mati pada pemuda yang bernama Sasuke itu, ambil saja, aku tidak membutuhkannya dan tidak akan menikah dengannya." Tegasnya.

"Aku akan membalasmu Sakura! lihat saja nanti! Bahkan adikmu! Kalian akan menyesal!" Teriakku.

Kejadian hari ini membuatku kembali mengingat apapun yang sudah terlewatkan, semua hal yang terjadi pada waktu itu karena ulah Sakura bukan Haruki, selama ini benar jika Haruki anak yang tidak mampu untuk melawanku, kau benar-benar kotor Sakura, melakukan segala cara bahkan jika perlu mengorbankan adiknya untuk semua rencana yang diperbuatnya.

Jika Sakura berada di kota Ame, maka Haruki ada di kota Kiri, aku bisa membalasnya melalui Haruki, dia tidak akan pernah melawanku.

Bertemu Sasuke di sebuah hotel, aku memesan kamar yang dekat dengannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Esoknya, mengikuti Sasuke, dia mendatangi sebuah restoran yang sedikit jauh dari hotel, kenapa memilih restoran itu jika ada banyak restoran di dekat hotel? Saat tiba di sana, akhirnya aku tahu kenapa Sasuke memilih restoran ini, salah satu pelayannya adalah Sakura, dia bahkan menghindariku.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu nona, tuan?" Ucapnya, mau bagaimana pun kau tidak bisa menghindar Sakura.

"Lihat, bagaimana kau mau membawa pulang seorang pelayan seperti ini? Aku yakin ayahmu akan kecewa." Ucapku. Aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Sasuke, kenapa harus memilih gadis seperti dia? Sakura terlihat menahan diri, bagaimana kau bisa bertahan Sakura?

"Paman dan bibi sudah sepakat untuk hal ini, aku tidak masalah jika membawanya pulang." Ucap Sasuke, dia malah membela gadis barbar ini, aku jadi semakin membenci Sakura, apa yang di lihat Sasuke darinya? Dia bahkan bukan Keluargaku yang sesungguhnya.

"Maaf, bisakah kita berbicara setelah aku bekerja? Aku sangat sibuk dan tidak punya waktu untuk meladeni kalian, permisi." Ucapnya, dia hanya menahan dari dan memilih untuk menghindari pertengkaran ini.

"Apa-apaan itu! Kenapa pelayan di restoran ini sikapnya sangat buruk? Aku tidak jadi makan di tempat ini." Ucapku, sengaja mengeraskan suaraku. Sakura berhenti dan terkejut, Aku ingin melihat bagaimana kau mengatasinya.

"Aku tidak berbuat apapun, nona, jangan memfitnahku." Tegasnya dan terlihat kesal.

"Ino, hentikan." Ucap Sasuke. Selalu saja melindungi Sakura, aku tetap akan membalasnya, bagaimana pun caranya.

"Ada apa Sakura?" Ucap seorang pria, aku rasa dia adalah manajer restoran ini.

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa bos." Ucap Sakura, dia berusaha untuk tetap tenang.

"Apa anda bosnya? Pelayan ini berbicara kurang sopan padaku, aku lebih memilih untuk tidak makan disini." Ucapku.

"Maaf atas ketidaknyamanan ini nona, kami dengan senang hati akan menggratiskan makanan anda hari ini." Ucapnya. "Sakura, minta maaf." Perintah pria itu.

"Maaf." Ucap Sakura, aku senang jika dia akhirnya bisa menurut seperti ini, ini jauh lebih baik.

"Ino, kenapa kau seperti? Maaf, dia tidak bermaksud bersikap seperti ini, tidak perlu ada makanan yang di gratiskan, kami akan membayarnya." Ucap Sasuke, lagi-lagi membela Sakura.

"Apa-apaan ucapanmu Sasuke, kau tidak boleh berpihak pada pelayan ini!" Kesalku.

"Kita pergi." Ucap Sasuke dan menarikku keluar dari restoran ini setelah menaruh beberapa lembar uang di atas meja.

"Lepaskan!" Ucapku dan menarik lenganku dari tangannya, dia menggenggamnya cukup keras hingga terasa sakit.

"Berhenti mengganggu Sakura, ada apa denganmu?" Ucapnya dan menatap marah padaku, kenapa dia begitu peduli pada Sakura?

"Kau tidak akan pernah tahu jika Sakura itu adalah gadis yang buruk! Kenapa kau harus bersamanya!" Ucapku, aku tidak bisa menerima hal ini.

"Jaga bicaramu! Kembali ke Konoha sekarang juga." Ucap Sasuke dan pergi begitu saja, dia meninggalkanku ditengah trotoar ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

semoga puas dengan dua chapter ini, kira-kira chapter depan masih lanjut untuk ino Pov.

seharusnya di chapter ini para reader sudah tahu Sakura itu seperti apa, tentang kecelakaan, apakah bersama? atau sendiri-sendiri? atau ada hal lainnya, chapter depan akan ketahuan.

jadi, alasan Sakura mengatakan yang jujur tentang namanya pada Ino, karena dia sudah ketahuan gara-gara Sasuke, apa author udah sampaikan ini? author sampaikan lagi deh biar tidak bingung XD

jika ada muncul pertanyaan kenapa Sasuke memilih Sakura atau bagaimana Sasuke tahu jika Sakura itu haruki dan kenapa bukannya mencari Sakura di kiri tapi datang ke ame untuk haruki? itu bagian Sasuke pov, author tak mau spoiler XD.

.

.

See you next chap!


	39. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **! Don't like Don't Read !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ A DREAM ~**

 **[ Chapter 38 ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Datang ke kota Ame hanya menjadi sia-sia, aku sudah berusaha membujuk Sasuke dan dia sama sekali tidak peduli padaku, dia akan terus melindungi Sakura, bagaimana dia bisa tahu tentang Sakura? Aku pikir mereka baru saja bertemu dan baru saja mengetahui satu sama lain, dari cara bicara Sakura pun dia seperti benar-benar tidak peduli pada Sasuke, aku tidak percaya jika ini adalah keinginan ayah dan ibu, mereka mungkin saja sudah mengenalkanku pada keluarga Uchiha, hanya aku dan Sasuke yang terus terlihat bersama.

Hari ini Sasuke tidak kembali ke hotel, menghubunginya beberapa kali dan dia tidak mengangkat ponselnya, Sasuke sangat marah padaku sebelum kami berpisah, apa benar dia hanya mencintai Sakura? Dia hanya gadis kasar yang sulit di atur, sikapnya buruk dan Sasuke tetap saja mengikutinya.

Apa Sakura melakukan sesuatu pada Sasuke hingga dia tidak bisa lepas darinya? Sakura punya banyak rencana licik dan bisa melakukan apapun yang diinginkannya.

Hingga esok pagi, akhirnya Sasuke mengangkat ponselnya, tapi sesuatu membuatku sangat marah.

" _Aku tidur bersama Sakura."_ Ucap Sasuke dan terdengar santai baginya.

" _Apa yang kau katakan! Dasar mesum! Ino jangan dengarkan dia! Itu tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan!"_ Itu suara Sakura dan dia terdengar marah atau hanya pura-pura saja, dasar gadis kotor dan licik, aku benar-benar muak padanya, selalu saja mengatakan tidak peduli pada Sasuke, tapi sekarang mereka bersama.

"Apa maksudmu tidak seperti yang aku pikirkan dan aku bisa mendengar suaramu dengan jelas, kalian bersama? Sakura apa kau lupa dengan apa yang kau katakan padaku? Dasar gadis munafik! Aku yakin kau hanya berbohong, aku akan membalasmu!" Kesalku.

Mematikan ponselku dan aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi, jika kau melakukan seperti ini padaku, aku tidak akan jamin kau bisa tenang-tenang saja sekarang.

Bergegas _cek out_ dari hotel dan mengambil penerbangan ke kota Kiri, kesenanganmu akan segera berakhir Sakura.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Kota Kiri]**

Apartemen ini adalah apartemen yang ayah belikan pada Haruki, mengetuk beberapa kali dan bukan Haruki yang membuka pintu, seorang pria tua dengan rambut _softpink_ yang mengingatkanku pada kedua anak kembar itu.

"Anda siapa? Kenapa berada di apartemen saudariku? Apa aku perlu memanggil penjaga?" Ucapku dan menatap sinis padanya.

"Aku adalah ayah Sakura." Ucapnya.

Sedikit membuatku terkejut, ini semakin menarik, apa yang akan ibu lakukan jika tahu Haruki tinggal bersama ayah kandungnya? Aku sangat tahu jika ibu sangat membenci pria tua ini.

"Oh, pantas saja kalian sangat mirip, dimana Haru- Maksudku Sakura?" Ucapku. Pria ini pasti tidak tahu apa yang di lakukan anak-anaknya, saling bertukar nama dan hanya membuat orang bingung.

"Dia masih berada di kampus, masuklah." Ucapnya dan terlihat ramah, aku tidak perlu mendapat perlakukan seperti ini darinya.

Pertama aku harus menghubungi ibu, dan berikutnya menghubungi Haruki, ibu sampai terdengar marah saat aku memberitahu segalanya, beberapa jam kemudian Haruki telah kembali, dia ngos-ngosan seperti habis berlari kencang, dia takut rupanya jika aku mengaduh, sayang sekali aku sudah lebih dulu menghubungi ibu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanyanya dan terlihat marah.

"Hanya mengunjungimu." Ucapku, asal.

"Bohong! Apa kau mengaduh pada ibu?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Pergi sekarang juga!"

"Kau mengusirku? Ingatlah siapa kau sebenarnya, bagaimana bisa kau tinggal bersama ayahmu sementara ayahku yang membelikan apartemen ini untukmu!"

"Ini urusanku, kau tidak perlu ikut campur."

"Ini menjadi urusanku di saat kalian sudah memasuki keluarga Yamanaka."

"Sakura, biarkan saja ayah pergi." Ucap pria tua itu, ha, akhirnya dia sadar diri, dasar benalu yang hanya ingin hidup enak dari apa yang ayahku sediakan.

"Tidak ayah, jangan pergi, kita akan pergi bersama."

"Kau tidak boleh kemana pun hingga ibu datang." Ucapku.

"Kau! Berani-beraninya kau mengaduh pada ibu! Jika kau punya masalah denganku selesaikan denganku! Jangan libatkan ayahku!"

"Aku tidak peduli." Cuekku.

Ibu benar-benar datang, Haruki di paksa kembali ke Konoha dan pria tua yang tidak tahu diri itu di usir oleh ibu, apartemen Haruki menjadi ribut dan ramai, ibu terus mengusir pria itu dan Haruki terus-terusan memberontak, ini menjadi tontonan yang seru untukku, membalas Haruki jauh lebih baik dari pada mencari masalah langsung dengan Sakura, setidaknya hari ini aku sudah membuat mereka merasakan kesulitan, ini balasan yang bagus, sekarang aku jadi lebih mudah membalas kedua anak kembar itu.

Namun kesenanganku tidak bertahan lama, Sakura kembali ke Konoha, aku sudah tahu itu, dia akan melindungi Haruki dan aku pun jadi kesulitan jika Sasuke ikut-ikutan melindungi Haruki, dia terus-terusan mengambil kelas yang sama dengan Haruki dan hal lainnya, Sakura dan Sasuke semakin dekat, dia bahkan menerima perjodohan yang tiba-tiba ini, aku curiga jika dia hanya ingin membalasku. Sasuke pun semakin peduli pada Sakura, ibu juga sangat senang melihat keduanya.

Rencanaku tidak pernah bertahan, bagaimana membuat keduanya kapok untuk mencari masalah denganku? Memikirkan kembali pria tua berambut _softpink_ itu, jika aku mengancam mereka menggunakan ayah mereka, Haruki pasti akan memaksa Sakura untuk patuh padaku, Haruki sangat menyayangi ayahnya dan Sakura sangat menyayangi Haruki, mereka akan tunduk padaku, namun rencana itu tak bisa berjalan, pria itu sudah meninggal akibat kecelakaan di kota Kiri, wah-wah ini bisa menjadi rencana lainnya, apa Sakura tahu? Aku yakin dia tahu dan malah menyembunyikan semua ini, aku akan membuatmu merasakan menjadi orang yang selalu di salahkan, apalagi oleh adikmu sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Restoran H**

"Ada apa ini? Tiba-tiba kau mengajakku makan? Kau tidak takut aku membuatmu bangkrut?" Ucapnya. Aku meminta Sakura menemuiku di sebuah restoran.

"Tidak, pesan saja yang kau inginkan." Ucapku.

"Aku tidak percaya jika kau sedang baik seperti ini, katakan apa maksud dari ajakanmu ini?"

"Aku hanya ingin bicara denganmu, jika di rumah kurang enak, beberapa orang mungkin akan mendengarkannya."

"Berbicara apa?"

"Mari buat kesepakatan."

"Kesepakatan apa?"

"Aku akan tutup mulut tentang kematian ayahmu, tapi kau harus membatalkan pernikahanmu dengan Sasuke." Ucapku dan aku bisa melihat reaksi Sakura, dia benar-benar menyembunyikan hal ini dari Haruki. "Bagaimana, Haruki? Oh tidak, aku keliru, tapi, Sakura." Tambahku dan menatap meremehkan padanya, aku sudah tahu semuanya dan aku punya banyak senjata untuk melawanmu Sakura, jadi bagaimana kau akan membuat rencana licik lainnya?

"Aku tidak tahu jika kau tergila-gila pada Sasuke, dia hanya pemuda menyebalkan." Ucapnya dan terdengar omong kosong, dia selalu bersama Sasuke dan seperti pamer kemesraan di hadapaku, jadi ini hanya ucapan pura-pura atau semuanya hanya rencanamu saja untuk membalasku.

"Aku tidak suka kau mengejek Sasuke seperti itu." Tegasku.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu tentang ayahku?"

"Rencana awal ingin mengancam adikmu dengan menggunakan ayah kalian, kau akan mudah tunduk saat adikmu dalam masalah, tapi ternyata pria tua itu sudah meninggal, informasi yang mudah ini tidak akan sulit bagi keluarga Yamanaka, kau tidak tahu itu kan?" Ucapku, aku akan membeberkan rencanaku saja, hanya ingin membuat Sakura semakin terlihat marah saja. "Aku tahu Haruki begitu menyayangi ayah kalian, bahkan saat ibu menyeretnya pulang dan mengusir pria tua itu, Haruki sampai menangis dan mengamuk pada ibu, sayang sekali kau tak ada untuk menonton pertunjukkan menarik itu."

"Apa maumu?" Ucapnya, lihatlah, dia sudah mulai mengambil tindakan yang bagus, ini awal yang sangat baik untukku.

"Seperti yang aku katakan tadi, batalkan pernikahanmu dengan Sasuke, itu mudah kan?"

"Baik, tapi aku punya sebuah syarat."

"Kau benar-benar pandai, Sakura, aku tahu kau tidak akan mudah setuju dengan ucapanku, padahal kau hanya pura-pura dekat dengannya."

"Oh, jadi kau sudah sadar yaa." Ucapnya dan pemikiranku selama ini benar, dia hanya menjadikan Sasuke sebagai alat untuk membalas dendam padaku, aku benar-benar tidak suka saat dia memperlakukan Sasuke seperti itu.

"Tentu saja, kau hanya mempermainkan Sasuke dan aku tidak akan membiarkannya, cepat katakan, apa syarat yang akan kau ajukan itu."

"Jangan mengganggu Haruki."

"Hanya itu?"

"Iya, jika saja kau coba-coba mengganggunya lagi, aku tidak akan tinggal diam dan kesepatakan ini batal."

"Itu mudah."

Kami sudah membuat kesepakatan, aku tidak akan peduli pada hal lainnya lagi jika Sasuke menjadi milikku, sejak awal dia tidak pantas mendapatkan Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

Sebuah hal mengejutkan, Sakura tidak membatalkan pernikahannya, mereka hanya mengulur waktu dengan sebuah pertunangan, ada apa ini? Bukannya dia sudah sepakat denganku? Apa dia tidak peduli jika aku menceritakan semua kebenaran pada Haruki? Sial! Mereka membuatku sangat kesal, aku akan mengatakannya pada Haruki sekarang.

Namun.

Aku tidak melihat reaksi yang aku harapku dari Haruki.

"Aku percaya padamu." Ucapnya, dia percaya akan ucapanku tapi kenapa tidak menyalahkan Sakura?

"Kenapa hanya seperti itu reaksimu? Sakura sudah berbohong padamu." Tegasku.

"Ino, bisakah kita berhenti? Aku tidak ingin ada masalah di antara kita lagi, bagaimana jika sekarang kita berdamai dan menjadi saudara saja." Ucapnya dan tatapan tulus itu hanya membuatku muak.

"Hanya di dalam mimpi!" Kesalku dan meninggalkannya.

Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa di pesta ini, ayah bahkan menegurku untuk tidak mencari masalah, hebat, kau sungguh hebat Sakura, kau seperti mengambil apapun dariku, kalian adalah pembawa sial untukku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Semuanya mendapat kebahagiaan kecuali aku, Sakura sudah mendapat Sasuke dan Haruki menjadi mahasiswa terbaik, ayah begitu bangga padanya, aku hanya bisa menjadi orang jauh dari mereka, mungkin benar, aku sudah seharusnya berhenti seperti anak kecil yang terus memikirkan cara membalas seseorang setiap kali membuatku marah, anak manja yang hanya ingin semuanya berjalan sesuai keinginannya, aku tahu, selama ini akulah tokoh antagonis di kediaman ini, mencoba membuat Haruki dalam masalah dan Sakura akan terus melindunginya, sampai kapan pun aku akan kesulitan dalam menghadapi Sakura.

Apa mungkin aku berhenti saja?

Aku tidak suka akan kekalahan ini.

Tapi semakin aku membuat masalah, semuanya berakhir buruk padaku.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu saat menjadi dokter koas di hari pertama? Aku sendiri sangat deg-degan dan cukup gugup menghadapi pasien pertama kali." Ucap Haruki padaku, menatapnya, dia akhir-akhir ini berusaha berbicara lebih baik padaku, aku tidak pernah senang padanya, karena dia adalah awal dimana aku membenci mereka.

Kami berada di rumah sakit sebagai dokter koas, aku tidak pernah menegurnya atau berbicara padanya, sampai detik ini pun aku tak pertama mengatakan pada ayah dan ibu jika dia bukan Sakura, tapi Haruki, hanya saja setiap aku ingin berbicara pada mereka, aku takut jika aku malah mendapat marah lagi dari ayah dan di anggap kembali membuat masalah.

"Ino?" Tegurnya.

"Aku hanya sedang tidak ingin berbicara." Ucapku.

"Baiklah." Ucapnya dan memperlihatkan raut sedih itu.

Dia sangat ingin aku menganggap mereka adalah saudaraku, tapi semakin aku memikirkan 'damai' pada mereka, aku merasa semakin akan terbuang dari kediaman ini, rasa takut itu membesar dan menjadi benteng untukku, aku tetap membatasi diri dengan mereka.

Hari itu, aku melihat Haruki bersama seorang dokter koas yang katanya dari kampus Z, itu adalah kampus Haruki sebelumnya, mereka terlihat sangat akrab dan sering terlihat bersama.

"Kabuto, dokter Ino ini adalah saudaraku." Ucap Haruki, dia memperkenalkanku pada seorang pemuda berkacamata, katanya mereka sudah berteman sejak semester awal di kampus Z, saat Kabuto tahu Haruki pindah kampus, dia berjanji akan menjadi koas di rumah sakit konoha.

"Aku pikir kau tidak punya saudara." Candanya pada Haruki.

"A-apaan sih, aku punya saudara tahu!" Tegas Haruki.

Aku bisa melihat wajahnya terlihat merona, mereka tidak mungkin hanya berteman saja, sikap Kabuto pada Haruki pun sedikit berbeda, dia selalu menolong, menegur, melindungi dan menjaga Haruki.

"Apa kau menyukai dokter Sakura?" Ucapku pada Kabuto.

"Apa sangat terlihat yaa?" Ucapnya begitu santai, ternyata benar, mereka memiliki perasaan yang sama, tapi tak pernah di ungkapkan.

"Jangan ganggu Haruki jika kau hanya main-main dengannya."

"Maaf, aku akan bersungguh-sungguh padanya."

Kabuto juga mencintai Haruki, ini membuatku sedikit tidak senang, dia pemuda yang baik dan ramah pada siapapun, apa hanya Haruki saja yang ada di matanya? Kenapa mereka itu selalu saja mendapat pemuda yang sangat mencintai mereka, aku sangat iri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Kediaman Yamanaka]**

Sakura begitu tenang di rumah, dia tidak pernah melakukan apapun, bahkan di paksa kuliah pun sangat sulit, ibu sampai menyerah dan ayah ingin dia bekerja di perusahaan saja, tapi dia malah mempersulit ayah, menolak niat baik ayah, apa yang sebenarnya ingin di lakukannya?

Aku dengar Sasuke menjadi koas di rumah sakit Oto, mereka sedang terpisah jauh dan tidak ada yang akan melindungi Sakura, aku pikir dia juga tak perlu di lindungi, gadis barbar ini jauh lebih kuat dan sangat kasar.

"Memikirkan rencana jahat lagi?" Sindirnya.

"Berhenti menuduh seseorang." Ucapku.

"Aku tahu, kau tak pernah berhenti untuk memikirkan membalas kami. Aku sudah menegur Haruki untuk berhenti bersikap baik di hadapanmu."

"Bisakah kau berhenti menggerakan Haruki seperti itu? Dia bukan bayanganmu, dia bebas melakukan apapun."

"Oh, kau menyalahkanku? Dia adalah adikku, aku berhak atas apapun yang di lakukannya."

"Bukan berarti kau bebas untuk menyuruhnya melakukan apapun." Ucapku dan bergegas pergi, aku akan semakin kesal jika berbicara dengannya, lagi pula Haruki memang anak yang baik.

Aku sudah sangat jahat padanya dulu, dia tetap saja bersikap baik padaku hingga sekarang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

update...~  
kemarin tuh, kiranya hari minggu besok :D :D

terus, kiranya sudah tanggal 1 april, eh ternyata 1 maret :D :D :D

selamat pagii...~ author update pagi yaa... :)

Lacus Clyne 123, itu karena agar tahu aja isi pikiran Sakura, bukan berarti Sasuke bisa baca pikiran, makanya menggunakan penulisan italic. tapi malah jadi rada aneh yaa, =_= padahal berharap di pahami aja, eheheheh.

itu saja saja XD

.

.

See U next Chap~ and happy weekend...~


	40. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **! Don't like Don't Read !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ A DREAM ~**

 **[ Chapter 39 ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dokter koas akan sering di pindahkan, dan Haruki mendapat rumah sakit di kota Kiri, sedang aku dan Kabuto akan berada di rumah sakit lain, masih area Konoha. Wajah Haruki terlihat sedih, aku tahu dia hanya tidak ingin berpisah dengan Kabuto.

"Selamat yaa Ino dan aku harus pergi jauh, haa..~" Ucapnya, berusaha terlihat senang di hadapanku.

"Kau bisa menggunakan apartemen yang ayah belikan, di sana masih menjadi milikmu." Ucapku, dia akan kembali lagi ke apartemen itu, apartemen yang mungkin membuatnya ingat kembali dengan apa yang aku lakukan padanya.

"Apartemen itu pasti sangat kotor, sudah lama tidak ada yang membersihkannya."

"Tenang saja, kau bisa meminta ayah untuk menyuruh tukang pembersih membersihkannya sebelum kau datang." Saranku.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku akan membersihkannya sendiri."

Kami terpisah, dan Sakura mengikuti Haruki, mungkin dia hanya berpikiran untuk bebas dari kediaman ini, kemana pun Haruki pergi dia seperti seorang pengawal pribadi yang akan menjaga adiknya kemana-mana, aku merasa kebebasanku kembali seperti beberapa tahun lalu, kedua anak kembar itu akhirnya tidak tinggal di sini, lagi-lagi aku merasakan keluarga lengkap yang aku harapkan.

Selama ini, mencoba akrab dengan Kabuto, karena sikap ramahnya itu semua perawat sangat menyukainya, dia jadi ramai menjadi bahan pembicaraan para perawat perempuan, dia dan Haruki saling menyukai, tapi kenapa mereka tidak saling mengungkapkannya? Dan lagi Kabuto begitu tenang selama mereka berpisah.

Atau

Kabuto telah berubah pikiran untuk berhenti menyukai Haruki.

"Aku di tolak." Ucap Kabuto. Ternyata ini menjadi alasan dia tetap tenang meskipun terpisah.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau di tolak? Kau dan Haruki, bukannya Haruki juga menyukaimu?"

"Katanya hanya sebatas teman saja." Ucap Kabuto, dia memperlihatkan sebuah pesan dari Haruki.

Saat itu aku benar-benar tidak salah melihatnya, Haruki selalu tersenyum malu di hadapan Kabuto, dia akan gugup dan tatapan itu terus saja mengarah pada Kabuto, aku tahu dia juga menyukai Kabuto walaupun tak pernah cerita padaku.

"Kalian harus bertemu dan saling berbicara." Ucapku, aku jadi sedikit ikut campur, aku hanya masih tidak percaya.

"Terima kasih, kau hargai akan saran, sekarang aku harus fokus untuk masa koas ini." Ucap Kabuto.

Pemuda itu, dia bersedih untuk cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan, dia kecewa akan jawaban Haruki, apa benar itu adalah Haruki?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Kota Kiri]**

Saat masa libur, aku mendatangi kota Kiri, tidak ada Haruki di apartemen, hanya ada Sakura dan dia akan seperti biasa, menatap tidak suka padaku.

"Tinggallah di hotel, jangan mengganggu kami." Ucapnya, Sakura mengusirku.

"Aku datang tidak untukmu, aku ingin bertemu Haruki." Tegasku.

"Haruki sedang sibuk, sebaiknya kau keluar."

"Aku akan keluar jika Haruki yang mengatakannya."

"Cepat katakan, apa mau disini?"

"Kau seperti saudara yang terlalu _overprotectif_."

"Ini tidak ada urusannya denganmu, aku berusaha melindungi Haruki."

"Kau melindunginya? Jangan konyol Sakura, selama ini kau tak pernah benar-benar melindungi Haruki, apapun yang kau lakukan, Haruki akan terus terluka karena sikap egoismu itu."

"Keluar."

"Aku akan tetap disini, aku harus berbicara dengan Haruki, bagaimana mungkin dia menolak Kabuto? Mereka saling menyukai."

"Aku yang melakukannya."

Menatap Sakura, bagaimana bisa dia melakukan hal sejahat itu!

"Kau benar-benar keterlaluan, lihatlah Kabuto sekarang! Pemuda itu sampai terlihat sedih karena mendapat penolakan dari Haruki, aku tidak percaya jika itu adalah Haruki."

"Kenapa? Kau mau ikut campur juga? Kabuto bukan pemuda yang baik untuk Haruki, aku tahu itu, dia hanya berusaha dekat dengan Haruki dan malah akan mencampakannya."

"Kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu! Apa semua orang di matamu itu selalu berpikiran jahat!"

"Aku akan melindungi Haruki, apapun yang terjadi."

"Kau hanya egois!"

"Berhenti peduli pada kami, sejak awal kau tidak suka pada kami bukan? Maka dari itu, terus lah bersikap seperti itu pada kami."

"Ha, jadi seperti inilah sikap aslimu, aku pikir selama ini akulah yang sangat buruk, tapi kau jauh lebih buruk Sakura. Apa kau masih saja mempermainkan Sasuke setelah kalian bertunangan?"

"Kenapa jika aku mempermainkan Sasuke? Itu tidak ada hubungannya denganmu, ah atau kau mau merebutnya lagi? Itu tidak mungkin Ino, berhenti melakukan hal yang sia-sia, Sasuke tidak akan pernah melihatmu."

Tanganku mengepal, aku sangat membencinya, hal ini yang membuatku sadar jika aku dan Sakura tidak mungkin berdamai, sangat berbeda dengan Haruki yang tulus memaaafkan apapun yang aku lakukan padanya.

"Jadi benar, kau yang membalas pesan Kabuto? Kau menolak pernyataannya untuk Haruki."

"Benar."

 **Braaak!**

Pintu terbuka lebar dan Haruki ada di depan pintu, air mata itu, Haruki menangis, apa dia mendengar segalanya sejak tadi?

"Kau sudah pulang? Istirahatlah, kau pasti sangat lelah." Ucap Sakura, dia berubah menjadi lembut untuk adiknya.

"Apa kakak membalas pesan Kabuto?" Tanya Haruki pada Sakura.

"Kenapa kau harus percaya pada Ino? Dia selalu berbohong, aku sudah sering menegurmu jika Ino tidak akan pernah berbicara jujur." Ucap Sakura, dia malah menyalahkanku, aku sedang berbicara jujur, aku bahkan repot-repot datang kota Kiri hanya untuk memastikan jika benar itu adalah keputusan Haruki.

"Katakan kak!" Nada suara Haruki meninggi. "Aku sangat percaya padamu, aku selalu mengikuti dan mendengar kata-katamu, tapi kali ini aku tidak bisa mendengarkanmu lagi kak, jadi apa ini alasan Kabuto tidak menghubungiku lagi?" Ucap Haruki.

"Percayalah padaku, aku tidak mengirim pesan apapun pada pemuda bernama Kabuto itu." Ucap Sakura, dia masih berusaha membela diri.

"Jika aku berbohong, kau bisa menghubungi Kabuto menggunakan ponselku." Ucapku pada Haruki.

"Sebaiknya kita pergi dan berbicara Ino." Ucap Haruki, dia mengajakku keluar.

"Tunggu, jangan dengarkan Ino, dia berbohong padamu, percaya padaku!" Ucap Sakura, lagi-lagi menyalahkanku dan tetap membela diri.

Haruki tidak mendengar ucapan Sakura, aku tahu dia sangat sakit hati dan sangat marah akan sikap Sakura, aku juga akan menjadi seperti Haruki jika di perlakukan seperti ini, Sakura sudah keterlaluan untuk membuat Haruki tetap menurut padanya, sesuatu membuatku tersadar, ternyata seperti itu, selama ini bukan akulah yang berusaha membuat Haruki menurut padaku, tapi Sakuralah dengan segala sikap egoisnya, dia hanya berusaha menjadi kakak yang baik tapi tak pernah terlintas di pikirannya jika sikapnya pada Haruki itu adalah salah.

Haruki mengajakku pergi, mengendari sebuah mobil, ayahlah yang mengajari Haruki untuk berkendara, ayah sempat mengatakan hal ini pada Haruki, jika seorang dokter harus bisa lebih cepat tiba saat ada keadaan darurat, saat ayah tahu Haruki akan menjadi koas di kota Kiri, ayah membelikannya sebuah mobil, mobil ini masih cukup baru.

"Bagaimana keadaan Kabuto?" Tanya Haruki padaku, dia mulai melajukan kendaraannya.

"Sikapnya menjadi aneh, dia sering terlihat murung jika sedang sendirian, aku tahu jika itu bukan kau, kau dan Kabuto, kalian sama-sama saling menyukai." Ucapku dan membuat Haruki sedikit terkejut.

"Ka-Kabuto menyukaiku?" Ucap Haruki, dia terlihat terkejut.

"Iya, dia sudah cerita padaku." Ucapku.

Wajahnya terlihat sedih, dia pasti sangat kecewa akan tindakan Sakura.

"Tenang saja, aku akan membantumu menjelaskan pada Kabuto jika itu bukan kau, tapi Sakura, bagaimana?" Ucapku, bukannya aku ingin ikut campur, aku hanya kesal melihat keduanya, mereka jadi salah paham karena Sakura.

Apa ini bisa menjadi sebuah rencana?

Kenapa tidak sejak awal saja? Menatap Haruki, seharusnya sejak awal bukan menjadikan Haruki sebagai tempat balas dendam, aku seharusnya menjadi lebih akrab dengannya dan menjadikan Haruki sebagai tamengku, jika Haruki percaya dan mendengarkanku, dia akan membuat Sakura tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, seperti sekarang ini, Haruki berpihak padaku, sedangkan Sakura, aku yakin dia merasa sangat bersalah.

Sesuatu membuatku sedikit senang.

Ini adalah menjadi balas dendamku yang jauh lebih baik.

"Awas Haruki!"

 **Bruuuk!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Nona, apa kau mendengarkanku? Nona?"

Kepalaku terasa pusing, membuka mataku dan terlihat sedikit buram.

"Nona?"

Lagi-lagi seseorang memanggilku, menutup mataku dan membukanya kembali, aku bisa melihat seorang perawat yang sedang berbicara padaku.

"I-ini dimana?" Ucapku.

"Kau sedang berada di rumah sakit, anda dan dua orang gadis lainnya mengalami kecelakaan." Ucap perawat itu.

Apa! Kecelakaan!

Tu-tunggu.

Mengingat kembali apa yang telah terjadi, akulah yang teriak pada Haruki, akhirnya aku mengingatnya, Sakura, gadis gila itu tiba-tiba datang entah dari mana, dia seperti berusaha berbicara pada Haruki, namun apa yang di lakukannya? Dia menabrakkan dirinya dan Haruki sampai syok melihat apa yang di tabraknya, mobil kami tidak juga berhenti, Haruki hilang kontrol, mobil itu masih melaju dan sebuah truk menabrak kami.

Mencoba bangun, hanya kepalaku yang terbentur dan kakiku yang terluka, tapi Haruki, truck itu menabrak kursi bagian pengemudi dengan cukup keras.

"Bagaimana keadaan keduanya?" Ucapku, khawatir.

"Keduanya mengalami masa kritis dan sedang di operasi." Ucap perawat itu.

Kejadian hari ini membuatku sangat syok, menghubungi kedua orang tua dan mereka bergegas mendatangi rumah sakit ini.

 **[Ending Flashback- Ending Ino Pov.]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau ingat?" Ucap Ino, dia sudah menceritakan segalanya.

Semua ingatan itu akhirnya lengkap, inilah yang membuat tidak bisa tenang, merasa bersalah seumur hidupku, aku sudah membuat Haruki marah besar padaku, dia pasti sangat membenciku, aku terlambat untuk meminta maaf padanya, aku benar-benar sangat buruk, Ino benar, aku bukan kakak yang baik untuknya.

Tenanglah, tenanglah, aku harus menenangkan diriku, tapi tubuhku terus bergetar, rasanya sakit, sangat sakit.

"I-Ino, apa kau punya obat penenang?" Ucapku.

"Tunggu, aku akan mencarinya." Ucap Ino, dia meninggalkanku di kamarnya.

Tenanglah.

Tenanglah.

Tenanglah!

Apa denganku!

Kenapa aku tidak bisa tenang!

Tidak bisa, aku tidak bisa menunggu Ino mengambil obat.

Berlari keluar kamar Ino dan bergegas pergi, aku bahkan tidak membalas sapaan para pelayan dan pengawal, terus berlari dan tidak menggunakan alas kaki, apa yang sudah aku lakukan? Menatap sekitar, kendaraan yang berlalu lalang, keadaan ini membuatku pusing.

"Haruukkiii!" Teriakku.

Bagaimana pun aku berjanji pada Sasuke, aku tetap tidak bisa menerima keadaan ini, seharusnya aku pun mati, seharusnya aku yang mati!

 **ppiiiiiiiiiiiipppp...!**

"Sakura!"

Terkejut.

Seseorang menarikku dan memelukku erat.

"Haruki!" Teriakku lagi. "Aku sudah membunuhnya, akulah yang membunuhnya." Ucapku dan menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Ada apa denganmu Sakura? Tenanglah." Ucap Kiba, aku tidak percaya bisa bertemu dengannya secara tiba-tiba seperti ini, pelukan Kiba mengerat, dia bahkan menahan untuk tidak melakukan hal konyol lagi, aku lagi-lagi mencoba untuk bunuh diri.

 **[ Kediaman Inuzuka ]**

"Aku akan mengambilkan minuman untukmu." Ucap Kiba, dia membawaku ke rumahnya.

"Tidak perlu." Ucapku.

"Aku melihatmu berlari seperti orang gila di tengah jalan, aku pikir, aku salah orang."

"Aku memang sudah gila." Ucapku. Ucapan Kiba ada benarnya, itulah kenapa aku harusnya berada di rumah sakit jiwa, bukan di rumah sakit umum.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Terdiam, apa ini pantas untuk di ceritakan? Aku tidak mau mengingatnya lagi, rasanya begitu sesak dan sakit.

"Tidak apa-apa jika kau tidak mau menceritakannya, sekarang istirahatlah, lihatlah kakimu sampai lecet dan luka seperti ini." Ucap Kiba, dia keluar sebentar dan kembali membawa sebuah obat salep, dia bahkan mengoleskannya pada kakiku. "Apa perlu ke rumah sakit?" Tanyanya, dia terlihat khawatir padaku.

"Tidak, aku sedikit muak mendengar rumah sakit." Ucapku.

"Menginaplah disini sementara waktu."

"Terima kasih, tapi aku harus pulang, Sasuke pasti mencariku di kediaman dan lagi ponselku tertinggal, aku tidak ingin Sasuke marah besar pada Ino, dia akan salah paham." Ucapku.

"Baiklah." Ucap Kiba, terdengar kecewa.

Lagi pula aku harus pulang, jika Sasuke menjemputku dan aku tidak berada di kediaman, keadaan mungkin semakin kacau.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Apartemen Sasuke]**

Mobil Kiba menepi dan aku bisa melihat mobil Sasuke dari arah depan.

"Aku akan membantumu." Ucap Kiba.

"Tidak perlu." Tolakku.

Sasuke melihat ke arah mobil ini setelah turun dari mobilnya, berjalan ke arah mobil Kiba dan Kiba turun lebih dahulu, aku harap Sasuke tidak memukulnya, dia akan pasti sudah salah paham.

"Dimana Sakura?" Aku bisa mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang terdengar sangat marah, semoga dia tidak mengamuk di rumah tadi.

"Kau seharusnya menjaganya dengan baik." Ucap Kiba.

"Aku sudah menjaganya dengan sangat baik, hanya dia saja yang terlalu keras kepala, dan untuk apa orang asing sepertimu datang di hadapan Sakura lagi?"

"Alasan macam apa itu? Jika kau benar-benar menyukainya, kau harus bisa melakukan apapun untuknya! Kenapa jika aku peduli padanya? Apa kau tidak tahu jika Sakura hampir menabrakan dirinya!"

"Aku tidak ada waktu untuk berbicara denganmu."

Oh tidak, kalian berhentilah, mencoba keluar dan keduanya berbalik ke arahku, aku sedikit kesulitan berjalan, sikapku tadi mungkin sudah seperti orang gila, berlarian di jalanan tanpa alas kaki.

Sasuke bergegas menghampiri dan mengangkatku begitu saja.

"Kau dari mana saja? Kenapa kakimu terluka?" Ucap Sasuke, dia terlihat marah. Aku sudah berjanji padanya dan pada akhirnya aku hilang kendali lagi.

"Maaf, akan aku ceritakan, bisakah kita masuk dulu?" Ucapku, dan tak lupa berterima kasih pada Kiba.

"A-aku bisa jalan sendiri." Ucapku.

"Aku tidak akan menurunkanmu hingga ke dalam rumah." Tegas Sasuke.

Memeluknya dan menyembunyikan wajahku, aku malu di lihat oleh para penjaga apartemen.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

update...~

kembali lagi senin, selamat hari senin-sibuk XD, yang paling author syukuri untuk hari senin itu, tidak ada lagi kena kegiatan yang namanya UPACARA... hahaha,

ino pov udah kelar, baru setengah, sama halnya dengan haruki pov chapter sebelumnya, itu juga baru setengah loh, jadi kisahnya yang benar-benar komplit akan author tampilkan lagi, tapi sebelumnya kita bahas dulu Sasuke itu sebenanya siapa? dalam sasu pov, semoga chapter berikutnya udah bahas sudut pandang sasu , dia paling banyak nih simpan rahasia, dari awal sebenarnya dialah sumbernya dan hubungan Ino-haruki-saku itu hanya kisah yang berhubungan dengan sasu, jadi tambah panjang yaa, hehehehe, dari sini masih tidak akan bingung lagi kan, cuma banyak hal yang belum terungkap, jadi bikin penasaran.

Apa Haruki meninggal dalam kecelakaan atau bagaimana? itu ada di sasuke pov. jadi sabar yaa. hehehe.

.

.

See You next chap!


	41. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **! Don't like Don't Read !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ A DREAM ~**

 **[ Chapter 40 ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Duduk di sofa dan menunggu Sasuke mengambilkan segelas air untukku, hari ini aku hampir saja melupakan janjiku pada Sasuke, ternyata benar seperti apa yang Sasuke katakan padaku, aku akan kembali mengamuk dan seperti orang gila jika mengetahui segalanya.

"Apa kau tidak mengacau di rumahku?" Tanyaku.

"Aku hampir memukul Ino." Ucapnya.

"Kau ini sangat kasar, kenapa harus memukul Ino!" Ucapku, aku tidak percaya akan apa yang Sasuke lakukan pada Ino.

"Ibumu menghalangiku."

"Kau sudah gila!"

"Maaf, aku juga hilang kendali, saat akan menjemputmu dan Ino mengatakan kau tiba-tiba kabur dari rumah dan dalam keadaan serangan panik, itu sangat berbahaya, apa kau tidak tahu aku sangat mencemaskanmu?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Maaf." Ucapku, hari ini aku hanya bisa meminta maaf pada Sasuke terus-menerus.

"Bagaimana kau bisa bertemu pria itu lagi?"

"Kiba, dia yang menolongku."

"Aku sudah katakan padamu, kau sedang dalam tahap pemulihan, jika kau melakukannya, mereka akan membawamu ke rumah sakit jiwa."

Sasuke terlihat sangat marah.

"Maaf." Ucapku, lagi.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau sudah puas mengetahui segalanya?" Kini nada marah itu meredah.

"Kau menyembunyikan semua ini agar aku tidak kembali mengamuk?"

"Kau terus menyalahkan dirimu, apa Haruki akan senang jika tahu kau seperti ini?"

Terdiam.

Aku tidak akan pernah tahu bagaimana tanggapan Haruki padaku, aku sudah membuatnya kecewa, aku membuatnya terpisah dengan orang yang di sukainya, aku benar-benar buruk sebagai seorang kakak, tujuanku untuk melindunginya, namun itu hanya sebuah kedok untuk membuatnya menurut padaku dan aku bebas melakukan hal egois apapun padanya.

Air mata ini kembali menetes, meskipun sejak tadi aku sudah sangat lelah untuk menangis, aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan sikap burukku pada Haruki dan semuanya sudah terlambat, aku tidak bisa meminta maaf.

"Maaf, maaf, maaf, hikss..~" Ucapku.

Sasuke memelukku erat, dia mencoba menenangkanku, dalam keheningan malam ini, hanya ada suara isak tangis yang sulit untuk ku hentikan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Sasuke Pov.]**

Beberapa hari berlalu, aku pikir keadaannya akan membaik meskipun dia sudah mengetahui segalanya, tapi ini akan semakin sulit, Sakura tidak bisa lagi tenang seperti biasanya, aku juga tidak bisa meninggalkannya sendirian di rumah, keadaannya semakin hari semakin kacau, setiap malam dia akan terbangun dan berteriak histeris, kamarnya akan berantakan dan aku harus menahannya agar tidak melukai dirinya.

Sejak awal aku sudah katakan padanya, jika tidak perlu mengingat masa lalu lagi, sekarang, dia sudah ingat semuanya, dia tidak mengalami masa lupa ingatan lagi, dia sadar akan apa yang di lakukannya bahkan saat mengamuk.

"Sakura." Panggilku.

Dia hanya duduk termenung di atas ranjangnya, wajahnya memucat dan tubuhnya terlihat lebih kurus, dia melempar makanan apapun yang aku berikan padanya, tidurnya tak pernah nyenyak jika setiap saat dia akan terbangun dan menangis atau berteriak.

Tapi dia akan berusaha sadar dan berbicara padaku.

"Istirahatlah, kau lelah." Ucapnya, sorot mata itu meredup, Sakura masih belum sepenuhnya menerima kepergian Haruki dan masih menyalahkan dirinya.

"Aku akan menjagamu." Ucapku, duduk di sebelahnya. "Setidaknya makanlah sesuatu hari ini." Tambahku, sudah beberapa hari berlalu dan dia tidak ingin makan apapun.

"Aku tidak lapar." Ucapnya, mendekat ke arahku dan memelukku.

Aku tidak ingin melihatnya seperti ini, bagaimana bisa mengembalikannya seperti semula? Sangat sulit untuk masalah mental seperti ini, rumah sakit jiwa masih menjadi pilihan yang tidak akan aku pilih, dia masih waras dan sepenuhnya sadar.

"Aku merindukan Haruki." Ucapnya dan kembali menangis.

Memeluknya erat dan mengusap punggungnya perlahan, aku harus mencari solusi untuk ini, aku tidak bisa membiarkannya seperti ini terus menerus.

Menghubungi dokter Orochimaru, tidak ada lagi yang bisa membantuku selain dia.

"Keadaannya memburuk, aku sudah berhenti memberikannya obat penenang, dosisnya sudah tidak berefek lagi, aku terlalu sering memberikannya, dalam sehari berkali-kali dia akan mengamuk." Ucapku.

" _Dia harus mendapat terapi lagi."_ Saran dokter Orochimaru.

Terapi awalnya sebagai untuk mengingat saja dan meredam amukannya, dan sekarang terapi ini harus membuat mentalnya stabil. Aku sudah salah mengeluarkannya lebih awal dari rumah sakit.

"Aku akan mengikuti saranmu saja dokter." Ucapku, pasrah.

" _Datanglah ke kediamanku, di sini akan lebih mudah mengobatinya."_

"Maaf, aku sudah sangat merepotkan dokter."

" _Tidak apa-apa, lagi pula aku senang kau datang berkunjung."_

Mulai berkemas, aku mengambil cutiku untuk menjaga Sakura.

"Kita akan kemana?" Tanyanya.

"Berkunjung ke dokter Orochimaru." Ucapku.

"Aku tidak mau, apa kita akan kembali ke rumah sakit lagi! Aku tidak mau!" Ucapnya.

"Tidak, kita hanya akan jalan-jalan dan menginap di rumah dokter Orochimaru.

"Sungguh?"

"Hn, aku ingin membuatmu sedikit lebih senang, kita akan mengunjungi banyak tempat." Ucapku, itu hanya untuk membuatnya tidak berpikiran macam-macam lagi, sebelumnya dia tidak suka di terapi dokter Orochimaru, katanya dia melihat mayat Haruki, hal ini harus ku sembunyikan, dia tidak boleh tahu jika tujuan kita ke sana adalah untuk membuatnya bisa di terapi.

"Aku menyusahkanmu, maaf." Ucapnya, akhir-akhiri ini dia akan terus mengucapkan hal yang sama, meminta maaf berkali-kal.

"Kita pergi sekarang." Ucapku, setelah selesai berkemas.

Berjalan keluar apartemen dan lagi-lagi harus bertemu dengan pria itu, aku sudah mengusirnya berkali-kali, dia tetap saja keras kepala ingin menjenguk Sakura.

"Kiba!" Ucap Sakura, dia terlihat sedikit lebih ceria saat bertemu pria itu, aku tidak suka melihat wajah itu di berikan pada pria asing ini.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku akan liburan bersama Sasuke."

"Begitu yaa."

"Aku ingin berterima kasih padamu lagi dan juga minta maaf, aku belum bisa membalas kebaikanmu, tapi dia lain waktu, aku harap, aku bisa membalasnya."

"Aku akan menunggu di saat itu tiba." Ucap pria itu, jangan harap, kau tidak akan bisa bertemu Sakura lagi.

"Kita akan ketinggalan pesawat." Ucapku, segera menghentikan pembicaraan mereka.

Sakura melambaikan tangan dengan senang dan masuk ke dalam mobil, pria itu hanya menjadi pengganggu untuk kami, lebih baik tidak perlu kembali ke Konoha lagi dan tinggal di Oto untuk selama-lamanya, lagi pula aku belum menyelesaikan surat kepindahanku, Sakura keluar rumah sakit lebih awal sebelum aku berhasil menyelesaikan surat pindah itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Kota Oto]**

Terasa seperti _dejavu_ , pertemuan awal dokter Orochimaru dan Sakura, kali ini dia kembali bersembunyi di balik punggungku, kami sudah tiba di kediaman dokter Orochimaru.

"Masih membenciku? Aku pikir kita sudah berdamai sebelum kau keluar dari rumah sakit, kau bahkan pamit padaku dengan penuh semangat." Ucap dokter Orochimaru.

"A-apa kabar dokter?" Ucap Sakura, akhirnya dia berbicara dan bergerak perlahan berdiri di sampingku, dia hanya canggung untuk bertemu kembali dokter Orochimaru, gangguan mental membuat sikapnya sedikit berubah, dia tidak menjadi gadis yang keras kepala lagi.

"Baik, bagaimana kabarmu?" Ucap dokter Orochimaru padanya.

"Kurang begitu baik." Jawabnya jujur.

"Mau ceritakan apa yang sudah terjadi padamu akhir-akhir ini?" Ucap dokter Orochimaru, bergerak perlahan ke arah Sakura, aku membiarkan dia dibawa dokter Orochimaru, keduanya duduk di sofa dan Sakura mulai bercerita secara pelan-pelan jika dia kembali mengamuk dan menyusahkanku.

Dokter Orochimaru mendengar setiap ucapannya, ini adalah cara dokter Orochimaru untuk mendekati pasien, dia membuat mereka lebih nyaman padanya terlebih dahulu.

"Segelas teh untukmu dokter." Ucap seorang pria, terakhir kali berkunjung dan pria inilah yang menjamuku, hanya seorang pelayan yang ada di kediaman ini.

Aku hampir melupakannya, pria ini dan anak laki-laki yang tinggal bersama dokter Orochimaru.

"Terima kasih." Ucapku, duduk di sofa yang berhadapan dengan mereka, Sakura masih bercerita, hampir semua hal yang terjadi padanya di ceritakannya, sesekali Sakura akan melirikku, seperti anak kecil yang takut jika seseorang yang dikenalnya akan pergi.

Rumah dokter Orochimaru ini cukup besar dan luas, dia hanya tinggal bertiga, seorang pelayan dan anak laki-laki itu, kenapa memilih rumah besar dan hanya bertiga saja? Atau mungkin saja dokter Orochimaru suka dengan rumah besar dan terasa sepi.

Pembicaraan mereka tidak begitu lama, dokter Orochimaru meminta Mitsuki nama anak laki-laki itu untuk mengantar Sakura ke kamarnya, di lantai dua ada banyak kamar, dan kamar kami bersebelahan.

"Apa tadi aku tertidur?" Tanya Sakura padaku, aku sedang merapikan barang-barang miliknya, dia sedang melihat-melihat apapun yang ada di kamar ini.

"Tidak."

"Aku selalu curiga jika dokter Orochimaru berbicara padaku, dia itu tidak seperti dokter Tazuna, tiba-tiba sudah berada dalam terapi." Ucapnya, jadi ini yang membuatnya tidak suka di terapi dokter Orochimaru? Metode awalan yang berbeda untuk kedua dokter itu, aku tidak boleh mengatakan jika sejak dia berbicara dengan dokter Orochimaru, dia sedang dalam tahap terapi.

"Tenang saja, kau tidak tertidur tadi. Merasa lebih baik?"

"Sedikit, aku tidak tahu bagaimana bisa mengatakan segalanya pada dokter Orochimaru, dia pasti memikirkan jika aku ini orang yang tidak waras."

"Kau tidak gila Sakura." Ucapku.

"Aku seharusnya di rumah sakit jiwa Sasuke."

"Kau ingin ke rumah sakit lagi?"

"Ti-tidak, lupakan apa yang aku ucapkan tadi." Ucapnya dan tidak menatapku.

"Aku tahu kau tidak ingin kembali ke rumah sakit lagi."

"Di rumah sakit membuatku muak."

Mengajaknya keluar setelah membereskan barang-barang miliknya, ini termasuk terapi untuknya, aku harus membuat suasana hatinya lebih baik dan membuatnya sedikit lupa akan kejadian yang telah terjadi.

"Bagaimana rasanya kembali ke sini?" Tanyanya, dia ingat jika aku pernah menjadi koas di kota ini, kami jadi harus melakukan hubungan jarak jauh setelah bertunangan, dia jarang membalas pesanku dan mengangkat ponselku, aku sedikit kesal akan sikap cueknya saat itu.

"Biasa saja."

"Seseorang mungkin sedang menunggumu untuk kembali, saat kau menjadi dokter koas pasti ada banyak dokter wanita atau perawat perempuan yang menyukaimu."

"Aku mengatakan sudah menikah, jadi tidak ada satu pun wanita yang mendekatiku, aku bahkan sengaja menggunakan foto pertunangan kita menjadi _wallpaper_ ponselku." Ucapku.

"Ka-kau melakukan itu?" Ucapnya dan terlihat malu.

"Aku hanya menegaskan statusku saat itu."

"Setidaknya kau membuat mereka sedikit senang, jika kau tiba-tiba mengatakan telah menikah, semuanya menjauh darimu."

"Aku tidak peduli, untuk apa membuat wanita lain senang?"

Wajahnya merona, dia jadi terlihat semakin manis.

"Bo-bodoh!"

"Jangan mengejekku, lalu, katakan, apa yang kau lakukan selama aku berada di sini? Kau bahkan jarang menghubungiku."

"Aku sibuk."

"Bagaimana bisa sibuk jika hanya tinggal di rumah dan tidak melakukan apapun?"

Aku tahu apa yang di lakukannya selama ini, Haruki selalu menjadi tempat informasiku saat Sakura tidak membalas pesan atau mengangkat ponselnya saat ku hubungi.

"Po-pokoknya sibuk!"

"Aku tahu, saat itu kau masih mempermainkanku, kau masih tidak menganggap perasaanku tulus padamu." Ucapku dan membuatnya terkejut, Sakura tidak berbicara apapun, jadi itu benar, dia memang masih tidak menerimaku meskipun kami telah bertunangan. "Sekarang. Bagaimana?" Tanyaku.

"Kau sudah tahu jawabanku." Ucapnya, mengalihkan wajahnya yang terlihat malu.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan membahasnya lagi." Ucapku, menggenggam tangannya dan berjalan bersama.

"A-a-apa yang kau lakukan?" Protesnya dan menarik tangannya dariku.

"Agar orang-orang tahu jika Sakura sudah menerimaku." Ucapku, aku tidak akan melepaskan tangannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku mencoba banyak makanan di jalan Y itu, di sana jika malam hari akan apa selalu akan ramai?" Ucap Sakura, dia antusias untuk menceritakan apa yang di lakukannya hari ini pada dokter Orochimaru.

Keadaannya mulai membaik selama kami berada di sini, hanya saja dia masih kesulitan tidur dan akan terjaga sepanjang malam, aku akan menemaninya hingga aku yang tertidur, Sakura tidak pernah mengusikku, dia akan membangunkanku jika sudah pagi, dia pun tidak marah saat aku berada di ranjang yang sama dengannya.

Kediaman dokter Orochimaru menjadi lahan bermain untuknya, Sakura kadang lupa jika dia sudah bukan anak-anak lagi.

"Ayah! Dia berusaha mendandaniku!" Teriak Mitsuki, aku baru melihatnya terlihat panik seperti itu, biasanya dia kan bersikap tenang seperti dokter Orochimaru.

"Kau sangat manis, seharusnya kau menjadi anak perempuan dari pada anak laki-laki." Ucap Sakura.

Dia menjadikan Mitsuki sebagai bahan percobaan apapun dan Mitsuki akan mengaduh pada dokter Orochimaru, dia memanggil dokter Orochimaru 'ayah', mungkin saja Mitsuki sebenarnya adalah anak angkat dokter Orochimaru.

"Hentikan, dia anak laki-laki yang sudah beranjak remaja, jangan mempermalukannya." Ucapku, menahan Sakura dan Mitsuki sudah kabur menjauh.

"Apa kau tidak lihat, dia begitu manis." Ucap Sakura, masih antusias ingin mendandani Mitsuki.

"Dokter Orochimaru akan memarahimu jika mengganggu anaknya, bagaimana jika kita keluar lagi." Ucapku.

"Mau! Aku mau!" Ucapnya, senang.

Hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan sementara waktu untuknya.

Mendatangi jalan yang akan ramai dengan toko-toko, Sakura mulai untuk melihat barang-barang yang ada dan mencicipi makanan apapun, dia akhirnya mau makan dengan benar.

"Aku mau menceritakan sesuatu padamu." Ucapnya.

"Hn?"

"Sebelumnya kau pernah bertanya jika apa di mimpiku itu ada seorang pangeran-"

Pangeran? Apa Sakura sedang membahas tentang _lucid dream_ nya? Apa sudah saatnya aku mengatakan segalanya pada Sakura?

"-Dia sangat mirip denganmu."

"Lalu?"

"Ja-jangan marah, ini hanya mimpi." Ucapnya dan wajahnya merona, apa yang di mimpikannya dengan seorang pangeran? Sejujurnya aku tidak tahu apa terjadi pada _lucid dream_ Sakura, kami mengalami kisah yang sama dalam _lucid dream_ tapi dalam sudut pandang yang berbeda, jika dia tidak menceritakan apa yang di lihatnya, aku juga tidak tahu jika mimpi itu akan sama atau tidak.

"Aku janji tidak akan marah." Ucapku.

Sakura melirik sekitar, seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat penting, dia sampai mendekat ke arahku dan berbisik, setelahnya, tersenyum mendengar apa yang bisikannya.

"I-itu hanya mimpi." Ucapnya, malu.

"Aku tidak akan mempermasalahkannya, lagi pula aku sangat mirip dengan pangeran itu."

"Benar, sangat mirip, sangat mesum dan sangat menyebalkan." Tegasnya. Hingga kini dia tetap mencapku seperti itu.

"Bagaimana jika kami berdua muncul di hadapanmu, apa kau akan memilih pangeran itu atau aku?"

"Uhk, ini pertanyaan yang sulit."

"Kenapa sulit?"

"Karena kalian orang yang sama, bagaimana aku bisa memilih?"

 **Deg.**

Perasaan ini, menatap Sakura, menyentuh pipinya dengan lembut, kau mengingatnya atau hanya asal di ucapkan saja? Jangan membuatku berpikiran jika benar kau juga mengingatnya.

 **Plaak!**

"Hentikan! Disini banyak orang!" Protesnya setelah menepis tanganku dari pipinya.

Sakura, permaisuriku, sampai detik ini aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya, dia pergi begitu saja bersama anak kami, itu adalah mimpi yang berbeda dari mimpi Sakura, atau ada hal yang belum di ceritakannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC  
.**

 **.**

* * *

update...~

.

.

See U next chap!


	42. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **! Don't like Don't Read !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ A DREAM ~**

 **[ Chapter 41 ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku bermimpi kau menjadi seorang pangeran, kita menikah dan kau menjadikanku permaisurimu, a-a-aku bahkan hamil setelah kita-kita, itu saja!"

Aku sampai harus menutup kupingku, dia tiba-tiba teriak di akhir kata, itu adalah hal yang bisikkan Sakura padaku.

Kisah di _lucid dream_ kami hampir sama, namun hal lain yang aku lihat, permaisuri Sakura di temukan tewas, perutnya di tebas hingga anaknya tidak selamat, bahkan dayang pribadinya mati setelah di penggal, itu mimpi yang sangat buruk.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Flashback]**

Saat masih kecil, hidup dalam sebuah keluarga yang selalu sibuk, kakak-kakakku mulai tidak bermain denganku saat mereka punya kesibukan masing-masing, jarak kelahiranku dan mereka cukup jauh, di saat aku masih berumur 4 tahun, semuanya sibuk menyelesaikan jenjang pendidikan mereka.

Sebenarnya, pertemuan pertamaku dengan Sakura adalah saat kami masih berumur 3 tahun, tapi dia tidak mengingatku dan aku sangat mengingatnya, kakakku yang tidak mau repot, mengajakku ke kantornya dan aku bertemu seorang gadis berambut _softpink_ itu, dia cukup kasar dan tidak mau di ajak untuk berbicara, pertama kali melihatnya, aku merasakan hal yang berbeda, mungkin hanya perasaan seorang anak kecil, melihatnya bagaikan sedang bercermin, sikap yang tidak jauh beda denganku.

"Sasuke, kau dapat teman baru yaa?" Ucap Uchiha Itachi, di adalah kakak pertamaku, hanya dia paling sering mengajakku kemana pun di saat ayah dan ibu sangat sibuk atau kakak-kakakku yang lainnya tidak tahan untuk mengurus anak kecil sepertiku, padahal aku bukan tipe anak yang rewel, mereka saja yang beralasan tidak ingin mengajakku ke tempat yang dimana banyak kakak-kakak perempuan.

"Tidak." Ucapku.

"Terima kasih atas investasinya tuan Uchiha, Sakura sampaikan salam pada tuan Uchiha." Ucap seorang pria yang memiliki rambut yang sama dengan gadis kecil yang bernama Sakura itu, mungkin saja dia adalah ayahnya.

"Selamat siang kakak." Ucapnya, dia memanggil kakakku dengan sangat sopan.

"Sakura gadis yang imut, aku jadi ingin adik perempuan, sayangnya di kediaman tak ada anak perempuan." Ucap kakakku, dia terlalu jujur.

"Be-begitu yaa." Ucap paman berambut _softpink_ itu, kau hanya mempermalukan keluarga kita kakak!

Mereka hanya datang sebentar saja, aku tidak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan, gadis kecil itu sudah pergi di bawa oleh ayahnya.

"Kau tertarik pada gadis kecil itu?" Ucap kakakku, apa dia tidak sadar jika saat ini aku hanya anak kecil berumur 3 tahun yang bahkan tidak mengerti apa itu 'tertarik pada lawan jenis'.

Kami hanya bertemu sekali dan tak bertemu lagi, hingga aku memasuki jenjang perkuliahan, aku sudah melupakan anak kecil berambut _softpink_ itu, namun hal aneh terjadi padaku.

Sejak mulai memasuki SMA, aku mulai sering bermimpi, mimpi apapun dan semunya memiliki kisah yang berbeda, tapi sesuatu yang membuatku bingung, hanya ada gadis berambut _softpink_ di dalam mimpiku itu, semakin hari mimpi itu akan sama dan berulang hingga wajah gadis itu terlihat jelas, aku sudah mendatangi psikiater dan semuanya normal saja, hanya sebuah mimpi dan aku kembali berusaha mengabaikannya, mimpi yang terlalu nyata hingga sulit mengatakan jika itu adalah mimpi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ruang baca di rumah menyimpan banyak buku, aku bisa mencari buku tentang kedokteran disini, kakakku yang lainnya pernah memasuki fakultas kedokteran dan semua bukunya tersimpan di ruang baca, sesuatu menarik perhatianku, sebuah lukisan yang terpajang tapi tertutupi kain, di tempatkan di sudut dan paling belakang di ruang baca ini, biasanya semua lukisan akan di perlihatkan dan di pajang pada dinding yang bisa terlihat oleh tamu, apa yang terlukis disini sampai harus di simpan seperti ini? Jika tidak butuh, lebih baik di bakar saja atau dibuang saja, membuka kain menutup lukisan itu, sebuah lukisan seorang pria yang memakai pakaian selayaknya seorang raja dan di sampingnya berdiri seorang wanita dengan kimono indahnya, ini lukisan yang cukup lama dan sangat tua.

Menatap lukisan itu dan sesuatu menetes dipipiku.

Air mata?

Aku menangis?

Kenapa aku menangis?

Bergegas menutup kain lukisan itu dan keluar dari ruang baca, mungkin hanya lelah dan tanpa sadar menangis, memalukan, menangis hanya karena melihat lukisan itu? Apa mereka itu kakek dan nenek buyut di keluarga ini? Jika bukan tidak mungkin di simpan di dalam rumah ini.

"Ibu."

"Ada apa Sasuke?"

"Apa ibu tahu lukisan kuno yang ada di ruang baca?" Tanyaku, aku sedikit penasaran.

"Oh, lukisan itu ada di sana, ibu pikir sudah di simpan dalam gudang."

"Lukisan itu, apa mereka kakek dan nenek buyut?"

"Tidak Sasuke, mereka adalah pangeran dan permaisuri di jaman dulu, mereka sempat memiliki hubungan dengan buyut kita, itu sih kata kakekmu dari keluarga ayah."

Mereka tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa dengan keluarga Uchiha.

"Kenapa lukisan itu ada disini?"

"Oh itu hadiah dari seorang teman kakek, lukisan itu juga cukup mahal karena peninggalan kerajaan Rouran, itu sudah sangat lama."

"Kenapa tidak di museumkan saja jika barang peninggalan?"

"Ibu juga tidak tahu, tapi jangan melakukan apapun dengan lukisan itu, kakekmu akan marah."

"Aku hanya bertanya tentang lukisan itu."

Bertanya pada ibu pun tidak membuat rasa penasaranku hilang, ibu mengatakan kerajaan Rouran? Itu sama persis di dalam mimpiku, aku menjadi seorang pangeran di kerajaan Rouran, sudahlah Sasuke, itu hanya mimpi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Kampus K]**

"Selamat pagi." Sapa seseorang padaku, dia adalah anak dari paman Inoichi, Yamanaka Ino.

"Hn, pagi." Jawabku singkat.

"Laporanmu sudah selesai?" Tanyanya.

"Tinggal bab kesimpulan"

"Bisa membantuku? Aku kesulitan pada bab hasil."

"Tentu."

Aku hanya akrab dengannya, itu karena ayah kami sudah saling mengenal dan Ino termasuk mahasiswa yang cukup pandai, dia tidak seperti mahasiswa lainnya yang entah apa mereka perhatikan dariku, lalu terdengar kabar jika ayah ingin aku menikahi anak paman Inoichi, aku kurang setuju jika itu adalah Ino, aku hanya bisa menganggapnya teman, selama ini aku sedang mencari seseorang, aku meminta kakakku untuk mencari Sakura, sebelumnya, ayahnya dan kakak merupakan rekan bisnis, dia mendapat informasi jika perusahaan Haruno bangkrut dan para pemegang saham menuntut atas kerugian mereka, pada akhirnya ayah dan ibu Sakura bercerai, kembali terdengar kabar jika Sakura sudah menjadi keluarga Yamanaka, jadi Ino dan Sakura telah menjadi saudara tiri, ini jauh lebih mudah, aku bisa menemukannya dengan cepat.

Namun.

"Gadis yang kau cari tidak berada di Konoha, dia pergi dan aku tidak tahu yang mana Sakura yang kau cari, informasi yang aku dapat, di kota Kiri ada seorang gadis dengan ciri-ciri yang sama dan menggunakan Haruno Sakura, lalu seorang gadis lagi yang mirip dengan Sakura, tapi menggunakan nama Yamanaka Sakura, atau mungkin Sakura berpindah-pindah tempat dan mengganti marganya?" Ucap Itachi, aku sampai membuatnya repot untuk mencari informasi ini.

"Jika ibu Sakura dan paman Inoichi menikah, seharusnya dia menggunakan marga Yamanaka." Ucapku, aku berkesimpulan jika Yamanaka Sakura mungkin adalah orang yang aku cari, lalu siapa Haruno Sakura itu?

"Hey, kau terus mengingat cinta pertamamu yaa?" Godanya.

"Berisik, dia bukan cinta pertamaku, aku hanya ingin mencarinya."

"Untuk apa? lagi pula kau akan menikah."

"Tidak, aku tidak bisa menikah dengan Ino."

"Aku pikir kalian akrab karena saling suka."

"Dasar bodoh, apa jika akrab dengan semua wanita, aku menyukai mereka semua?"

"Beraninya kau memanggilku bodoh, aku ini kakakmu."

"Sudahlah, aku harus berbicara pada ayah."

"Kau akan membatalkannya?"

"Tidak, tapi aku akan mengganti calonnya."

"Apa gadis yang bernama Yamanaka Sakura itu?" Ucapnya dan memicingkan mata ke arahku.

Mengabaikan ucapan kakak dan bergegas pergi, dia tidak akan berhenti menggangguku, segera mencari ayah dan berbicara dengannya.

"Ayah, aku bersedia menikah, tapi bisakah bukan Ino?" Ucapku, aku sedang berusaha untuk membujuk ayahku, dia sedikit tegas akan apapun keputusannya.

"Memangnya kau ingin menikah dengan siapa? Ayah tidak ingin kau memilih wanita dengan sembarangan, lagi pula Keluarga Yamanaka bukan keluarga yang baru kemarin kita kenal."

"Tenanglah ayah, Aku akan tetap dengan keputusan ayah, tapi aku ingin menikahi anak paman Inoichi yang berada di kota Ame."

"Kota Ame? Uhm... Inoichi pernah mengatakan jika dia memiliki dua putri lagi, salah satunya berada di kota Ame, kau yakin dengan itu?"

"Aku yakin ayah."

"Baiklah, asal kau setuju mau di nikahkan, ayah pikir kau menyukai Ino."

"Tidak ayah, kami hanya berteman."

"Ayah akan bicarakan hal ini pada Inoichi."

"Terima kasih ayah."

Ayah dan paman Inoichi menyetujui keputusanku, paman Inoichi juga sangat senang dengan hal ini, tapi sesuatu yang membuatku bingung, paman Inoichi berkata jika yang tinggal di kota Ame itu adalah Haruki, Haruki? Kenapa informasinya berbeda dengan apa yang di dapatkan kakak? Sedangkan yang berada di kota Kiri adalah Sakura.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Kota Ame]**

Saat liburan semester, aku ingin memastikannya sendiri, mendatangi kota Ame dan akhirnya kami bertemu, aku sedikit mengabaikannya, jika dia masih mengingatku dia akan menyapaku atau sekedar menegurku, tapi dia hanya menatapku, ini tidak buruk, dia mungkin sedang mencoba mengingatku dengan wajah yang terlihat bingung itu.

"Ada apa? Nona?" Tegurku, dia menatapku cukup lama.

"Ma-maaf, silahkan kopinya." Ucapnya, dan segera pergi.

Dia tidak mengingatku, dia hanya menatapku, aku merasakan jika dialah Sakura yang aku cari, lagi pula papan namanya bertuliskan **Yamanaka Sakura** , kenapa paman Inoichi mengatakan Haruki?

Aku jadi sering mendatangi restoran ini hanya untuk memastikannya, semakin memperhatikannya, rasa penasaranku semakin membesar, aku hanya berbohong pada kakak jika dia bukan cinta pertamaku, aku hanya merasa jika kami ini pernah bertemu jauh sebelum saat kami masih berumur 3 tahun saat itu.

"A-aku rasa tidak, kemarin itu pertemuan pertama bagiku." Ucapnya. Dia tetap tidak mengingatku.

Aku sudah berusaha berbicara dengannya dan sikapnya sangat kasar untuk seorang gadis, aku sedikit kesulitan mencari tahu apapun darinya, sengaja meninggalkan tasku dan berharap dialah yang menemukannya, apa ini semacam takdir? Aku melihatnya menunggu, aku pikir pelayan lain yang menemukannya, mentraktirnya hanya untuk membalas kebaikannya, aku sedikit senang saat tahu dia yang menungguku, mendatangi sebuah restoran, aku jadi punya banyak waktu untuk berbicara dengannya.

"Apa kau seorang mahasiswa?" Tanyaku.

"Tidak, aku tidak kuliah." Ucapnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku sibuk bekerja dan aku rasa tidak ada jurusan yang sangat ingin aku targetkan, aku hanya ingin bekerja dan mengumpulkan banyak uang." Ucapnya. Gadis yang polos dan jujur. "Ma-maaf aku terlalu banyak bicara." Lanjutnya dan terlihat malu.

"Cita-cita yang unik." Ucapku, dan wajahnya sempat terlihat kesal.

"Ya, anggap saja seperti itu."

"Namamu Yamanaka Sakura?"

"Ba-bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Ada tertulis pada papan nama di seragammu."

"I-iya, namaku Yamanaka Sakura, dan anda?"

"Apa aku perlu menyebutkan namaku juga?" Godaku, sejujurnya aku ingin tahu bagaimana bisa paman Inoichi mengatakan jika dia adalah Haruki.

"Ti-tidak apa jika tidak ingin mengatakannya." Ucapnya dan wajah itu terlihat malu.

"Uchiha Sasuke, namaku Uchiha Sasuke." Ucapku.

"Oh." Ucapnya singkat, atau dia sedang marah dengan ucapanku tadi.

"Aku rasa margamu tak terdengar asing di Konoha."

"Kau tahu Konoha?"

"Aku tinggal di Konoha."

"I-ini sangat kebetulan, aku juga dari Konoha, jadi apa kau sedang berlibur?"

"Hn, jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan nona, apa benar kau orang bermarga Yamanaka?"

"Tentu saja, itu adalah marga ayahku, sebenarnya secara biologis dia hanya ayah tiri."

"Bagaimana mungkin orang seperti dia menelantarkan anaknya di kota ini."

"Hey, jaga bicaramu, ayah tiriku orang yang super duper baik, dia tidak menelantarkanku, tapi aku yang kabur darinya."

"Apa ada sebuah masalah dalam keluarga kalian?"

"Cukup tuan, kau terlalu ikut campur, lagi pula aku tidak mengenal anda, kenapa anda berbicara sangat banyak?"

"Hanya penasaran padamu."

Pesanan kami akhirnya datang dan Sakura makan tanpa berbicara apapun, hingga makan malam ini selesai, mengantarnya pulang dan melihat tempat tinggalnya, sikap kasar dan cuek yang tak pernah berubah, dia bahkan berharap kami tidak akan bertemu lagi.

Tapi, bagaimana mungkin tidak akan bertemu lagi, jika dia hanya bekerja di restoran itu, aku akan sering datang dan melihatnya, cukup sulit berbicara dengannya saat bekerja, dia sangat profesional untuk pekerjaan sederhana ini.

Mengajaknya lagi, aku hanya ingin berjalan-jalan bersamanya meskipun cukup sulit memintanya, aku harus menggunakan banyak alasan dan cara agar dia mau mengikutiku.

"Tuan, bisakah kita berhenti saja, aku sudah katakan padamu, aku harap kita tidak perlu bertemu lagi." Ucapnya, dia terlihat marah dan sangat kesal padaku.

"Kau tidak punya hak untuk melarangku bertemu denganmu." Ucapku.

"Dan kau juga tak punya hak untuk membuatku terus ikut denganmu. Jangan menjadikan alasan hanya karena kau kenal dengan Ino, kau harus tahu, aku dan Ino tidak akrab, kami juga hanya saudara tiri." Ucapnya.

Sesuatu yang baru saja aku ketahui, Ino dan dia tidak punya hubungan yang baik, Ino juga tak pernah membicarakan jika dia memiliki saudara.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin mengajakmu pulang ke Konoha, aku yakin orang tuamu akan senang jika bertemu denganmu." Ucapku, lebih baik mengatakannya saja langsung, aku ingin dia pulang bersamaku dan tak perlu bekerja sebagai seorang pelayan lagi, aku akan menghidupinya dengan baik setelah menikah.

"Aku tidak ingin pulang, aku sudah menetapkan apapun disini, bahkan itu menjauhi orang tuaku." Tegasnya, dia menolak ajakanku.

"Kau gadis yang cukup berani, tinggal di kota orang lain dan hidup sendirian. Bagaimana jika alasanku kemari untuk mencari calon istriku?" Ucapku.

"Ka-kau, kau ini benar-benar suka menggoda ya, aku tidak peduli padamu dan jangan pernah mengajakku lagi!" Kesalnya, nada suaranya meninggi dan pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja.

Aku membuatnya marah, sejak awal sangat sulit untuk mendekatinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat itu Ino menghubungiku, aku memberitahukan alamat Sakura padanya, tapi aku tidak tahu jika kedatangan Ino malah membuat masalah untuk Sakura, seperti yang di katakan Sakura, hubungan mereka tidak baik, Sakura di pecat dari pekerjaannya dan gadis itu semakin marah padaku, berusaha melakukan segala cara agar dia tidak mengusirku, Sakura sebenarnya gadis yang baik, dia hanya sedikit emosian, setiap saat akan marah padaku atau memukulku dengan sangat keras, pukulannya tak main-main cukup sakit hingga membuat sudut bibirku berdarah. Aku hanya mengatakan apa yang terjadi pada kita saat Ino menghubungi dan dia mengusirku.

Menghubungi Ino agar menyuruhnya kembali ke Konoha.

" _Aku sedang berada di kota Kiri, aku akan mengunjungi saudaraku."_ Ucap Ino.

Bergegas mendatangi rumah kost Sakura, dia harus tahu jika Ino ke kota Kiri, dia pikir aku sudah kembali ke Konoha, aku hanya berbohong agar dia mau menemaniku jalan-jalan, tapi rencana itu tak bisa berjalan dengan baik jika dia tetap tidak peduli padaku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

update...~

di chapter ini adalah sasuke pov, akhirnya masuk di bagian sasuke, semua hal akan lebih jelas dan ino pov akan kembali melengkapi kisah Sakura sebelum dia masuk rumah sakit, kenapa pernikahan sasu-ino di batal dan lain-lainnya. XD

iyap, kalian (para reader) udah pada benar, sasuke adalah reinkarnasi dari sang pangeran, tapi semua hal yang dilihat dan di rasakannya melalui mimpi, makanya dia masih bingung akan percaya atau tidak percaya dengan apa yng di lihatnya.

kita simak saja bagaiman kisah si abang sasu ini.

.

.

See you next chapt!


	43. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **! Don't like Don't Read !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ A DREAM ~**

 **[ Chapter 42 ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Kota Kiri]**

Tidak ada siapapun di apartemen ini dan kata para penjaga jika Sakura di paksa pulang oleh ibunya, sedangkan ayah Sakura, artinya paman yang berambut _softpink_ itu, dia di usir dari apartemen ini, mereka sedikit bingung dengan kedatangan Sakura.

Seharian kami mengelilingi kota Kiri hanya untuk mencari ayahnya, Sakura terlihat lelah dan dia tetap saja tidak peduli, saat ini yang ada di pikirannya hanya untuk menemukan ayahnya.

"Aku janji akan terus menemanimu mencari ayahmu, tapi sekarang kita benar-benar harus istirahat dan makan." Ucapku.

Dia tetap saja keras kepala ingin mencarinya dalam keadaan seperti ini, mengajaknya untuk sekedar mengisi perut sebelum mencari tempat penginapan.

"Kau tidak pulang? Apa kau tidak kuliah?" Tanyanya.

Liburan semesterku sudah berakhir dan aku masih berada di luar kota bersamanya.

"Aku bisa atasi itu. Lagi pula menjagamu adalah prioritas utamaku disini."

 **Uhuk!**

"Makanlah pelan-pelan." Tegurku.

"Iya-iya." Ucapnya, terdengar marah tapi wajah itu terlihat merona-malu.

"Oh ya, kenapa para penjaga apartemen memanggilmu Sakura? Bukannya adikmu bernama Haruki?" Tanyaku, aku sedikit bingung akan hal ini, apa Sakura akan mengatakannya padaku, sebelumnya aku tidak punya waktu yang tepat untuk berbicara dengannya.

"Kami punya kesepakatan bersama tentang nama, jadi jangan katakan pada siapapun jika aku Sakura dan dia Haruki, aku akan memukulmu." Ancamnya.

"Ya, aku senang jika di pukul olehmu."

"Apa kau ini mengidap penyakit masokis?"

"Aku tidak masalah jika kau yang memukulku." Godaku dan lagi-lagi wajahnya merona.

Haruki dan Sakura bertukar nama, artinya orang yang aku cari selama ini ada di hadapanku, dia adalah gadis berumur 3 tahun yang lalu itu, aku tak perlu menemui gadis yang bernama Haruno Sakura itu untuk memastikannya, karena dia adalah Yamanaka Haruki yang sedang menggunakan nama Haruno Sakura, aku rasa mereka punya alasan tersendiri untuk sekedar mengganti nama dan membuatku kebingungan, bahkan orang rumahnya tak tahu mereka saling menukar nama.

Mendatangi sebuah hotel, Sakura tidak menyadari akan hotel ini, tapi beristirahat jauh lebih penting, resepsionisnya memberikan kunci dan sebuah benda gratis.

"Ini kunci anda dan ini gratis, jika kalian ingin lagi, maka akan kenakan biaya." Ucap wanita resepsionis itu.

"Aku mau satu lag-"

"-Tidak usah akan benda gratisnya, terima kasih." Ucapanku terputus, aku hanya sedang bercanda, Sakura menarikku dan menjauh dari resepsionis itu, dia sedang marah atau sedang malu? Wajahnya merona dan genggaman tangannya akan terlepas setelah kita berada di kamar.

Di dalam kamar pun Sakura sampai ribut untuk masalah tempat tidur, tidur seranjang bukan masalah jika akan menikah, dan akhirnya dia menyerah, kami tidur bersama diatas ranjang, tak lupa pembatas dan berbagai macam ancaman yang di layangkannya padaku sebelum tidur.

Hotel ini tak kedap suara dan Sakura mulai sadar dengan hotel ini, aku jadi bisa berbicara lagi dengannya, mencari tahu hal yang telah terjadi hari ini.

"Kenapa ibumu mengusir ayahmu seperti itu?" Tanyaku.

Saat aku melihatnya dulu, aku hanya berpikiran jika paman itu orang yang baik, dia bahkan mengajak anaknya meskipun sedang sibuk bekerja.

"Kau harus tahu, kehidupan keluargaku itu tidak semulus keluarga lainnya, ayahku dulunya cukup buruk, makanya dia membuat ibuku sangat marah dan kecewa, sedangkan adikku itu, dia gadis yang terlalu baik, bahkan jika Ino menyerangnya, dia malah memaafkannya." Ucap Sakura, dia mulai menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada keluarganya dan sikap Ino padanya.

"Jadi Ino ke kota Kiri untuk membalasmu melalui adikmu?"

"Kau ini pintar juga yaa."

"Baru kali ini aku tahu sikap Ino yang sebenarnya."

"Kami selalu bertengkar dan Ino akan melakukan apapun agar dia bisa membalaskan rasa kesalnya padaku, maka dari itu, aku memilih pergi dari kediaman, aku tidak benar-benar kabur, aku hanya ingin hidup damai tanpa adanya gangguan dan adikku juga memilih keluar kota, tapi dia masih tetap peduli pada ayahku dan membawanya pergi bersama, hal yang aku takutkan akhirnya terjadi juga, adikku di paksa kembali dan ibu mengusir ayahku, sekarang Ino akan tertawa puas melihat kami kembali mendapat masalah."

"Jika kau perlu bantuan aku akan membantumu."

"Terima kasih, Sasuke, aku tidak percaya jika kau sangat peduli padaku, padahal aku sudah berkali-kali memarahimu, menolakmu dan menyuruhmu kembali."

"Aku terima ucapanmu itu sebagai pujian."

"Dasar tukang ge-er." Tegasnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Esoknya, terbangun tepat pukul 6 pagi, aku tidak bisa bergerak dan membuka mataku, tersenyum akan apa yang di lakukan Sakura padaku, mungkin dia hanya tidak sadar saja, tidurnya sangat nyenyak, dia memelukku seperti sedang memeluk guling, jika aku membangunkannya, mungkin dia akan marah, lebih baik dia saja yang bangun lebih awal dan sadar apa yang di lakukannya, mendekapnya dan mengecup kening gadis itu, dia adalah takdirku, aku mengatakan ini terus menerus dan membuatnya marah.

Aku sudah mencari tahu tentang lukisan pangeran dan permaisuri yang ada di ruang baca itu, cukup sulit menemukan informasinya, itu adalah sebuah kerajaan yang sudah berabad-abad lamanya, saksi matanya pun sudah tidak ada lagi, seseorang pernah mencantumkan kisah kerajaan Rouran yang sedikit tragis dan itu sangat mirip dengan apa yang aku mimpikan, pangeran yang tidak memiliki rasa belas kasihan dan hati yang dingin, dia menjadi keras hati setelah permaisurinya mati mengenaskan, pangeran itu menghabiskan hidupnya hanya untuk berperang hingga mati di medan peran, tak ada penerusnya yang akan meneruskan posisinya, dia tidak ingin memiliki wanita lain selain permaisurinya itu dan permaisurinya sangat mirip dengan Sakura saat di mimpiku, tapi berbeda pada lukisan itu.

Lalu mimpi tentang seorang gadis yang bunuh diri di kelasnya, lagi-lagi aku harus melihat wajah Sakura disana, itu seperti bukan sebuah mimpi, aku merasa sangat bersalah karena menyalahkannya dan lebih percaya akan ucapan orang-orang di sekitarku, Sakura bukan gadis yang buruk, dia tidak mungkin menjual dirinya untuk uang, semua rasa bersalah muncul saat dia di temukan tewas gantung diri, hasil otopsi menandakan dia mengalami kejadian buruk hingga mendapatkan pelecehan.

Dan mimpi lainnya, semuanya hanya mimpi, tapi perasaan ini semakin sesak dan rasa bersalah terus memuncak, aku selalu memikirkan jika benar, aku dan Sakura dulunya pernah bertemu, kami pernah bersama, namun berakhir buruk, semua itu muncul dalam mimpiku, aku bertemu dengannya lagi dan lagi, aku merasakan perasaan yang sama setiap kami bertemu, penyesalan, rasa bersalah, dan rasa sakit, semuanya hampir membuatku gila dan stres, psikiater tidak membantu, aku hanya perlu bertemu Sakura dan akhirnya kami bertemu kembali, aku berjanji akan membuatnya lebih bahagia dan membalas semua hal buruk yang pernah terjadi padanya.

Aku percaya takdir.

Mau seperti apapun aku mengelak akan hal ini.

Kami akan bertemu kembali, di waktu yang berbeda, di kehidupan yang berbeda, dengan wujud, wajah, dan tubuh yang berbeda, akan terus di pertemukan.

Takdir yang sedikit mengerikan.

Aku mencatatnya selama aku bermimpi, dan semua ini berawal dari sang pangeran itu, sebelum ajalnya menjemput, dia sempat menemukan sebuah goa untuk bersembunyi, namun lukanya tak bisa di obati jika dia terus-menerus diam disana, pada tempat bersandar, ada sebuah batu yang disana bertuliskan sesuatu tentang kisah yang terhubung pada dindingnya, ini sesuatu yang tidak masuk akal, jaman kuno yang penuh dengan hal-hal mistis, sang pangeran mengatakan ingin bertemu dengan permaisurinya di kehidupan apapun, namun dia harus menanggung sebuah syarat, mereka akan bertemu, tapi tak bisa bersatu seperti yang terjadi sekarang padanya, permaisurinya tiba-tiba pergi meninggalkannya di saat dia sedang pergi berperang.

Sang pangeran menyetujuinya dan menuliskan namanya dengan darah yang masih keluar dari lukanya, hal itu sebagai persetujuannya jika dia sanggup menerima syarat yang ada. Pada akhirnya, sang pangeran menghembuskan napas terakhirnya.

Semua hal itu muncul dalam mimpiku dan aku masih sulit percaya jika benar itu adalah aku dan setiap kehidupan aku harus mencari permaisuri sang pangeran, dan saat bertemu, perasaan merindukan yang amat sangat mendalam aku rasakan, ini sungguh hal yang aneh.

Lalu, mimpi lainnya, tentang bagaimana kehidupan pangeran di jaman lain, bertemu permaisurinya dengan berbagai kisah, sang pangeran mengabaikan syarat itu dan semuanya benar-benar terjadi, lagi-lagi orang yang di cintainya akan pergi lebih dulu, seperti mimpi tentang gadis gantung diri itu, awalnya aku pikir untuk mengabaikannya agar tidak terjadi lagi, namun tetap saja, setelah bertemu, hal itu akan terjadi, berikutnya tentang idol, aku rasa itu adalah pilihan terbaik, idol itu merelakan dirinya, setelah masalahnya memuncak, dia memilih mengakhiri hidupnya agar nyawa kekasihnya terselamatkan.

Semua mimpi itu.

Semua kisah itu.

Kebenarannya adalah

Aku.

Akulah sang pangeran itu dan terus menerus melewati kehidupan yang sangat rumit ini.

Sekarang, aku bertemu dengannya lagi, sang permaisuri yang telah lama ku tunggu, kesan awal saat kami masih berumur 3 tahun itu bukanlah perasaan aneh semata, kami benar-benar akan di pertemukan kembali dan sang permaisuri tak akan pernah tahu jika dia akan terus bertemu sang pangerannya.

Saat Sakura terbangun, dia berteriak dan memukulku dengan keras, pikiranku meleset, dia tidak meminta maaf dan lagi-lagi membuat wajahku terluka.

"Maaf." Ucapnya dan merasa bersalah.

"Tanggung jawab." Tegasku.

"Iya-iya, aku akan merawatmu, padahal hanya luka kecil dan kau merengek seperti anak kecil." Gerutunya.

"Aku akan menuntutmu." Kesalku, dia sudah menghajarku pagi-pagi, padahal dialah yang datang dan memelukku.

"Atur damai saja, aku sudah berjanji akan merawatmu." Ucapnya, pasrah.

Kali ini, di kehidupan ini, dia memiliki umur yang lebih panjang, kami telah bertemu dan aku belum melihat keanehan lain, Sakura-ku, sang permaisuriku tetap hidup, aku sangat senang dengan keadaan ini, atau mungkin saja syaratnya sudah tidak berlaku lagi di jaman modern ini.

Kami kembali mencari ayahnya dan hal buruk terjadi, kami menemukannya setelah mengalami kecelakaan, aku kembali melihat paman berambut _softpink_ itu, wajah yang sudah terlihat tua dan lebih kurus. Memeluk erat Sakura saat dokter mengatakan jika kematiannya sudah hampir 20 menit yang lalu, membawanya ke rumah sakit pun tidak ada gunanya, Sakura menangis mendengar hal itu, dia hanya bingung ingin mengatakan seperti apa pada Haruki, adiknya sangat menyayangi ayah mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Konoha]**

Kami pulang dan membawa kabar sedih, Sakura memintaku untuk tidak mengatakan apa-apa pada Haruki, aku akan menutup mulut jika itu di perlukan, kami berpisah di bandara dan dia tidak ingin aku mengantarnya, dia ingin aku kembali mengurus kegiatan kampus yang tertunda akibat menemaninya, jika aku menolak, dia akan semakin memaksaku.

Mendatangi kampus dan ini untuk pertama kalinya aku bertemu Haruki, mereka sangat mirip hanya sikap mereka yang berbeda, sesuatu yang membuatku sangat familiar saat melihatnya, kesannya dia mirip dengan Rin, dayang utusanku untuk mengawasi permaisuri, permainan kehidupan yang yang tak akan pernah di ketahui oleh siapapun, selama ini aku baru bisa menemukan Rin di kehidupan ini dan dia menjadi adik Sakura.

"Aku Sakura." Tegasnya.

"Tidak mungkin." Ucapku dan dia terkejut.

"Ke-kenapa?" Gugupnya.

"Karena Sakura itu gadis yang tegas, sangat hyperaktif, setiap bertemu denganku dia akan banyak protes dan marah-marah padaku, tapi dia tipe yang bertanggung jawab dan sangat peduli pada orang yang di sayanginya." Ucapku, dan sikap mereka benar-benar berbeda.

"Apa kau tahu kami bertukar nama?" Tanyanya.

"Ah, Sakura sudah katakan padaku." Ucapku, Sakura sudah menceritakan segalanya

"Jadi kau sudah tahu segalanya."

"Aku akan melindungimu selama di kampus, aku juga sudah tahu masalah kalian dengan Ino." Ucapku.

"Aku selalu saja menyusahkan siapapun." Ucapnya

"Kau calon adik iparku, jadi jangan sungkan."

Dan juga kau adalah dayangku yang paling setia, kau sampai mengorbankan diri untuk melindungi permaisuri.

"Kau pemuda yang baik, kenapa kakak membencimu yaa?"

"Karena dia tidak percaya takdir."

"Hoo...~ Kau ini sangat unik, wajah tampan bisa dapat banyak gadis, tapi kau hanya menginginkan kakakku, kau tahu saat aku masuk ke fakultas ini, aku terus mendengar gosip-gosip para gadis tentangmu, fansmu sangat banyak, kakak jadi punya banyak saingan."

"Aku tidak peduli pada mereka, aku hanya peduli pada Sakura." Ucapku.

Dia tertawa geli setelah mendengar ucapanku, Sakura di kehidupan ini masih sangat sulit aku dekati, dia terus menjaga jarak dan aku akan melakukan apapun untuknya, meskipun membantunya membalas Ino.

Bagaimana pun Ino membuat rencana, semuanya akan aku gagalkan, termasuk, pernikahanku dengan Sakura yang hampir tidak terjadi.

Ino.

Tentang Ino, dia mirip salah satu selir sang pangeran, aku hanya bisa membalasnya seperti ini, permaisuri tidak mungkin mati begitu saja, aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengannya dan begitu dekat dengan Sakura, mata-mata terbaik sang pangeran menemukan jika seseorang mengutus ninja bayaran untuk membunuh permaisuri dan dalangnya adalah putri Ino dari kerajaan Yama, sang pangeran telah mengumpulkan bukti dan menghukum mati putri Ino, cukup pantas membayar kematian sang permaisuri.

Takdir konyol yang mempertemukan semuanya kembali di kehidupan ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

update...~

selamat hari raya nyepi untuk yang merayakannya, terima kasih atas liburan yang singkat hari ini, author jadi ada waktu untuk beristirahat TOTAL,

sebenarnya hari ini hampir lupa update gara-gara sedang heboh dengan tayang perdana kapten marvel yang di majukan lebih awal sebelum tayangan perdana di luar negri, WOW, antusias ini asia katanya jauh lebih tinggi dan menarik XD upss.~ malah bahas itu, jadinya author baru bisa update jam segini XD

di chapter ini semua rasa penasaran kalian semoga sudah terbayar. :)

mari kita membuatnya semua jelas.

.

.

See U next chap..!


	44. Chapter 43

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **! Don't like Don't Read !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ A DREAM ~**

 **[ Chapter 43 ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku akan menjadi koas di rumah sakit Oto." Ucapku pada Sakura.

"Ya-ya, pergi saja." Cueknya.

Kali ini mendapat bagian koas di rumah sakit Oto di kota Oto, sementara aku dan Sakura akan terpisah, sejujurnya ini membuatku cemas, aku takut terjadi sesuatu padanya saat aku tidak ada, aku masih mewaspadai tentang takdirnya yang akan mati setelah kami bertemu, tapi sejauh ini dia tetap baik-baik saja.

"Ada apa? Katakan apapun sebelum kau pergi." Ucapnya.

"Hanya ingin kau jaga diri dan tunggulah aku, jangan mencari pria lain selama aku tidak ada di sampingmu."

"Kau lihat ini?" Ucapnya dan menunjukkan cincin pertunangan kami di jari manisnya. "Ini yang akan menjamin kau harus kembali." Tambahnya.

Memeluknya erat, aku sudah tidak bisa menahan diri.

"Sa-Sasuke! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Protesnya dan berusaha mendorongku.

"Kau terus saja menggodaku." Ucapku.

"Aku tidak menggodamu, hanya agar kau tahu aku tidak mungkin bersama pria lain!" Tegasnya.

"Aku senang mendengarnya."

Sakura berhenti mendorongku. "Cepatlah kembali." Ucapnya.

"Tentu, setelah aku selesai dengan masa koasku di sana. Saat aku kembali kau harus mengatakan perasaanmu padaku." Ucapku.

"A-aku tidak jamin itu." Ucapnya, aku bisa melihat semburat merah di pipinya itu, dia malu untuk mengakui perasaannya.

Kami akhirnya berpisah, berharap dia akan menghubungiku, tapi Sakura selalu saja terlambat membalas pesanku atau jarang menelponku, aku jadi harus merepotkan Haruki, hanya dia yang bisa menjadi perantara tercepatku di saat Sakura mengacuhkanku.

" _Kakak, jangan terus-terusan mengabaikan panggilan Sasuke."_ Aku bisa mendengar suara Haruki, dia sengaja menyalakan ponselnya untukku agar aku bisa mendengar suara Sakura.

" _Apa dia menghubungimu lagi?"_ Aku cukup merindukan suara gadis kasar ini.

" _Tidak, Tapi kau sudah keterlaluan, dia adalah calon suamimu, setidaknya kau harus rajin menghubunginya atau mengirimnya pesan."_

Haruki cukup pintar berbohong pada Sakura.

" _Aku hanya tidak ingin mengganggunya, la-lagi pula jika menghubunginya apa yang harus aku bicarakan? Aku bingung harus berbicara seperti apa."_

" _katakan saja jika kau merindukannya."_

" _Apa yang kau katakan!"_

" _Aku tahu kau kakak, jangan berbohong."_

" _Jangan katakan apapun pada Sasuke, aku akan tetap menunggunya, aku juga sudah punya janji padanya."_

" _Janji apa?"_

" _Tidak perlu tahu."_

" _Aku sungguh penasaran, katakan padaku, ayolah kakak."_

" _Apa itu sangat penting."_

" _Tentu, aku juga suka pada Sasuke, aku akan sangat merestui kalian jika kalian menikah."_

" _Aku harus membalas pernyataannya, ji-jika, jika aku pun menyukainya, aku bisa menunggu selama apapun selama dia tetap kembali."_

" _Kau dengar itu kak ipar? Dia sudah mengaku, aku harap kau sudah merasa lega sekarang, percayalah, kakakku itu bukan tukang selingkuh."_

"Terima kasih, aku senang kau sudah membantuku."

" _Apa? Sejak kapan kau menghubungi Sasuke! Kenapa kau berbohong padaku! Jangan dengarkan Haruki, Sasuke! Jangan dengarkan dia!"_

 **Tuk.**

Ponsel Haruki tiba-tiba terputus, Sakura pasti sangat malu setelah tahu apa yang di katakannya telah aku dengar.

Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk menyelesaikan masa koasku ini, secepatnya pulang dan kembali bertemu dengan Sakura, namun.

 _ **Ibu Mebuki calling.**_

" _Sasuke, Haruki mengalami kecelakaan, hikss..~"_

Segera mengambil penerbangan hari ini juga, aku sangat terkejut mendengar apa yang di ucapan bibi Mebuki, bagaimana dia bisa mengalami kecelakaan! Rasanya sakit dan sesak, inilah yang aku takutkan selama ini, jika pada akhirnya Sakura akan lebih cepat pergi, lagi-lagi kami akan terpisah seperti ini

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Kota Kiri]**

Mendatangi kamar ICU, Sakura dan Haruki masih terbaring dan tak sadarkan diri, keduanya dalam keadaan kritis, kata dokter yang mengoperasi mereka, kepala Haruki terbentur cukup keras dan hampir merusak otaknya, beberapa benturan membuat sarafnya mungkin akan sedikit bermasalah jika dia telah sadar, tapi hal itu mungkin bisa pulih jika memberikannya obat yang tepat, sedangkan Sakura, dokter tidak bisa menjamin apa-apa padanya, bagian perutnya robek akibat bagian mobil yang ringsek dan cukup membuat luka besar pada organ dalamnya dan juga terjadi pendarahan pada kepalanya, di sisi lain, Ino juga terluka dan masih di rawat, aku harus mengetahui segalanya.

"Tiba-tiba saja mobil kami mengalami kecelakaan, sebuah _truck_ menabrak kami, Sa-Sakura yang membawa kendaraannya saat itu." Ucap Ino, dia terlihat sedih, tapi ucapannya sedikit sulit membuatku percaya.

Paman Inoichi dan bibi Mebuki juga tidak begitu jelas mengetahui apa yang terjadi, hanya Ino yang menjadi saksi mata saat itu, dia pun menceritakan apa yang terjadi sama seperti apa yang di ceritakannya kepadaku.

Hanya Haruki dan Sakura yang bisa menjadi saksi mata lainnya, aku bisa menunggu keduanya sadar dan mengetahui apa yang di lihat mereka, untuk sementara aku tidak bisa mempecayai akan ucapan Ino.

Memegang cincin yang di berikan seorang perawat padaku, cincin ini di lepaskan dari jari Sakura, kata perawat itu untuk menyimpannya agar tidak mengganggu atau terkontaminasi selama di ruangan ICU, ini cincin tunangan kami.

 **.**

 **.**

Hari itu.

"Dia tidak bisa bertahan hidup." Ucap dokter padaku.

Keadaan Sakura semakin hari semakin memburuk, dokter sudah menyerah untuk menanganinya.

"Bibi, aku ingin meminta sesuatu padamu." Ucapku.

Aku ingin menikah dengannya, dan berusaha untuk merawatnya, aku ingin tanggung jawab ini di berikan sepenuhnya kepadaku. Kami benar-benar menikah meskipun Sakura dalam keadaan koma, aku membawanya ke rumah sakit Konoha dimana aku bisa tenang jika status Sakura akan di jaga oleh ayah selama dia sana, sedangkan Haruki, Ino berjanji padaku akan merawatnya, dia akan bertanggung jawab, aku hanya bisa memberinya sedikit kepercayaan, jika dia menyakiti Haruki juga, aku akan bertindak.

Ino melanjutkan kuliahnya untuk mengambil gelar spesialis di kota Kiri dengan alasan agar bisa menjaga Haruki, dia masih tetap di rawat disana, aku akan mengambil gelar sepsialisku Konoha dan akan tetap disini selama mungkin untuk menjaga Sakura, aku akan sering memantau keadaan Haruki melalui Ino, aku harap dia benar-benar mengubah sikapnya dan tidak membuat masalah lagi.

Sebuah keajaiban, Sakura membuka matanya, seluruh dokter yang menangani dan aku yang turut masih dalam masa tahap belajar mengecek keadaannya, dia sudah sadar, namun masih dalam belum pulih sepenuhnya, luka robek di perutnya cukup parah dan pendarahan di otaknya masih belum menandakan jika otaknya kembali bekerja dengan baik.

"Sakura." Panggilku.

"Dia hanya membuka matanya, mungkin karena syok dan membuatnya masih belum bisa menggerakan apapun." Ucap dokter Tsunade, dia yang menangani Sakura.

"Apa mungkin bagian sarafnya yang ikut lumpuh?" Tanyaku.

"Ya, itu benar, kita hanya bisa menunggu sarafnya kembali normal, tenanglah dokter Sasuke, dia akan sembuh." Ucapnya.

Ucapan dokter Tsunade memberiku sedikit harapan jika Sakura akan sembuh, sebelumnya kemungkinan tipis dia akan bertahan selama masa komanya, sedangkan kabar dari Haruki, dia masih belum sadar dari komanya, aku harap Haruki pun segera sadar.

Setiap selesai menjalankan tugasku, aku akan mengecek Sakura, hanya mata saja yang bisa di gerakannya, tertutup dan terbuka.

"Sa-Sasuke." Terdengar suara serak.

Aku bisa mendengar suara itu, bergegas ke arahnya dan melihat pupilnya bergerak ke arahku.

"Sakura! Kau sudah sadar?" Ucapku, memastikan jika aku tidak salah dengar.

"Sa-Sasuke." Kembali ucapan serak yang keluar.

"Tidak perlu berbicara apapun, tenanglah, kau akan segera sembuh." Ucapku, rasanya terharu melihatnya sudah sadar bahkan namaku yang pertama kali dipanggilnya. "Aku akan memanggil dokter Tsunade." Tambahku, belum sempat beranjak dari ranjangnya, tangan itu menarik bajuku. "Ada apa?"

"A-a-ku, aku bu-bukan Sa-S-akura."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Dia masih kesulitan untuk berbicara, aku tidak mengerti apa yang di ucapkannya, jika dia bukan Sakura, lalu apa?

"Ka-kak Ipar, a-a-ku Haru-ki."

"Jangan konyol, kau adalah Sakura, tunggulah, aku akan memanggil dokter."

Memencet tombol yang ada di atas ranjang dan dokter Tsunade cukup lambat datang untuk memeriksanya, bergegas keluar kamar dan mencarinya, dokter Tsunade harus memeriksanya sekarang, Sakura sudah sadar bahkan berbicara denganku.

Kembali dan membawa dokter Tsunade, Sakura kembali menutup matanya.

"Apa dia benar-benar sadar?" Tanya dokter Tsunade padaku, memeriksa keadaan Sakura.

"Dia baru saja membuka matanya dan berbicara padaku."

Dokter Tsunade menatap jam tangan, wajahnya terlihat sedih, apa yang sedang di lakukan dokter Tsunade? Dia melepaskan alat-alat bantu yang ada di tubuh Sakura.

"Ada apa dokter?"

"Waktu kematian pukul 11:09, Maaf Sasuke, Sakura telah pergi." Ucapnya.

"Pergi? Ja-jangan bercanda dok, dia baru saja membukanya, aku melihatnya."

"Kau seorang dokter, periksalah."

Aku tidak percaya dengan ucapan dokter Tsunade, memeriksa keadaan Sakura, jantungnya berhenti berdetak dan napasnya pun tak ada, itu terjadi sekitar beberapa menit yang lalu, saat aku keluar.

"Sakura, bangunlah, aku tahu kau sudah membuka matamu tadi."

"Dokter Sasuke."

"Dia masih sadar dokter! Kau harus memeriksanya lagi!" Teriakku, aku bahkan tidak peduli jika di hadapanku ini adalah dokter Tsunade.

 **Plaak!**

Sebuah tamparan keras pada pipiku.

"Kendalikan dirimu dokter, aku akan membuat catatan kematiannya." Ucap dokter Tsunade dan beranjak dari kamar Sakura.

Menatapnya, Sakura baru saja sadar, dia baru saja berbicara padaku.

Kenapa?

Kenapa Sakura?

Kenapa kita harus berpisah lagi?

Apa yang aku lakukan jika kau tidak ada bersamaku?

Aku pikir takdir ini sudah akan berakhir.

" _A-a-ku, aku bu-bukan Sa-S-akura."_

Tersadar dan mengingat kembali ucapan Sakura, dia mengatakan jika dia bukan Sakura, dia memanggilku kakak ipar, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Jika dia memanggilku kakak ipar, apa dia Haruki? Bagaimana mungkin dia Haruki dan yang ada di kota Kiri adalah Sakura, cincin itu hanya di kenakan Sakura.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Aku akan pergi." Ucap Sakura padaku, wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat._

 _"Pergi? Pergi kemana? Kau harus tetap bersamaku, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi."_ Tegasku.

 _"Aku harus pergi."_

 _"Kau mau meninggalkanku! Apa kau mau pergi bersama pria lain!"_

 _"Tenanglah, aku tidak akan pergi bersama lain, tolong jaga Sakura."_

 _"Sakura? Bukannya kau adalah Sakura, jangan membuatku pusing dengan sengaja mengubah namamu lagi, aku tidak akan tertipu."_

 _"Aku bukan Sakura, sudah aku katakan kan? Kak ipar, aku adalah Haruki, aku ingin di makamku tertulis Haruno Sakura, tolong sampaikan itu pada ibu."_

 _"Haruki? Aku tidak percaya jika kau Haruki."_

 _"Percayalah jika aku Haruki."_

 _"Tunggu!"_

 **.**

 **.**

"Dokter Sasuke!"

Membuka mataku, seorang perawat?

"Akhirnya anda bangun dokter, mungkin sebaiknya dokter istirahat, dokter terlihat kelelahan." Ucap perawat itu padaku.

Aku sampai tertidur, apa itu hanya mimpi? Lagi-lagi mimpi yang sungguh nyata, Sakura bukanlah Sakura, aku tetap tidak bisa percaya.

Hari ini, Sakura akan di makamkan, aku anggap mimpi itu adalah sebuah pesan dan aku mengatakannya langsung pada ibu Mebuki, beliau menangis begitu saja setelah mendengar apa yang aku ucapkan, itu adalah marga ayahnya dan ayah Inoichi menyetujuinya, karena kecelakaan ini, Haruki dan Sakura akhirnya memiliki nama mereka kembali, tidak ada yang tahu jika itu adalah Sakura atau yang berada di rumah sakit adalah Haruki, aku pun tidak bisa memakaikan margaku padanya, ini permintaan terakhir dari Sakura, hanya saja, semua ini masih mengganjal, Sakura terus menerus mengatakan jika dia bukan Sakura.

Jika benar dia bukan Sakura, ada sesuatu hal yang sedang di sembunyikan Ino, tapi dia sudah mengatakan semua hal seperti apa yang terjadi, satu-satunya cara agar aku bisa tahu segalanya, aku harus menunggu Haruki Sadar.

Hampir setahun dan Haruki tak kunjung sadar, saat menjenguknya di rumah sakit Kiri.

"Maaf, pasien di karma XX sudah keluar." Ucap seorang perawat padaku.

"Dia keluar? Apa dia sudah sadar?"

"Tidak, ada yang mengatakannya dia pindahkan ke rumah sakit lain."

Haruki tiba-tiba di pindahkan dan Ino tidak mengabariku, ponselnya tak aktif dan aku akan sulit mencarinya, Ino seperti menghindar dariku, apa yang sebenarnya Ino lakukan? Apa dia yang membawa Haruki keluar dari rumah sakit?

 **[Ending Sasuke Pov]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Ino Pov]**

Haruki telah pergi, sekarang hanya tinggal Sakura, dia masih terbaring dalam keadaan koma, aku mengeluarkan Sakura secara diam-diam dari rumah sakit Kiri ke rumah, aku masih bisa merawatnya dan Sasuke tidak akan pernah tahu jika yang meninggal adalah Haruki.

Aku mengambil cincin Sakura dan mengenakannya pada Haruki, selama ini Sasuke hanya tahu jika dia adalah Sakura, aku sudah berbohong pada Sasuke, ayahku dan ibuku, untuk yang terakhir kalinya aku ingin benar-benar membalasnya, maaf Haruki, aku juga sedih kehilanganmu, sekarang.

"Dengarkan aku Sakura, kau harus tahu ini, sebenarnya Sasuke itu hanya menyukai Haruki, mereka bahkan menikah dan hidup bahagia." Ucapku.

Sakura menandakan tanda-tanda yang baik dalam penyembuhannya, sarafnya masih belum bekerja, dia akan mendengar dan menyimpan apapun, setiap hari aku akan rajin berbicara padanya, aku adalah dokter ahli saraf yang sebentar lagi lulus, ini hanya sebuah sugesti, jika sarafnya sepenuhnya bekerja, semua ucapanku itu akan menjadi ingatan baginya, ini sangat mudah untuk sebuah manipulasi ingatan.

Ayah sangat sibuk, ibu kadang-kadang akan menjenguk Sakura di kamarnya, semuanya masih beranggapan dia adalah Haruki, ini juga kesalahan mereka sendiri, mereka masih menukar nama hingga sekarang, aku tidak sepenuhnya berbohong, lagi pula dia(Sakura) sekarang adalah Haruki dan seluruh rumah tahu itu.

Berusaha menghindar dari Sasuke, dia tidak akan tahu apapun, lagi pula Haruki telah pergi dan tidak ada yang akan sadar jika dia adalah Haruki, tapi, bagaimana pun aku menutupinya.

Hingga setahun berlalu.

Kami bertemu, Sasuke menemukanku di rumah sakit Konoha, aku pikir dia sedang bekerja di rumah sakit Oto dan tidak akan mempersalahkan Haruki lagi, dia sudah percayakan padaku untuk menjaganya.

"Apa kau tidak menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?" Ucapnya, tatapan itu semakin tajam, Sasuke seperti terlihat marah padaku.

"Ke-kenapa kau berada di Konoha? Bukannya kau mendapat penempatan di rumah sakit Oto?"

"Jangan alihkan pembicaraan."

"Sungguh! Aku tidak menyembunyikan apa-apa darimu."

"Tapi kau menghindar hingga setahun lebih, sekarang bagaimana kabar Haruki?"

"Haruki? Di-dia sudah sadar, hanya saja masih tidak bergerak dari tempat tidurnya, kau tahu sarafnya sedikit bermasalah dan belum pulih, ini memakan waktu lama."

"Aku ingin menjenguknya, kau menaruhnya dimana?"

"Bukan aku yang memindahkan Haruki, ini kebijakan dari rumah sakit, karena koma yang berkepanjangan, rumah sakit Kiri hampir melepaskan segala peralatan untuk menunjang kehidupannya."

"Kenapa kau berbicara berbelit-belit? Aku tanya, Haruki berada dimana?"

"A-aku tidak tahu!" Tegasku.

Tidak, jangan sampai Sakura melihat Sasuke, sebelum sarafnya benar-benar bekerja dia tidak boleh mengingat Sasuke, semua ingatan palsu yang aku tanamkan akan kacau.

"Aku harus bekerja Sasuke, maaf." Ucapku dan bergegas, aku harus bisa menghindari Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

update...~

sasuke pov dan nyempil ino pov, ini di gabungkan karena terhubungan dan masih flashback masalalu, semakin ke sini semakin jelas kan. XD disini alasan kenapa Haruki nikah sama Sasuke, dan semua hal yang di ingat dulu adalah ingatan palsu, author lupa chapter berapa, tentang Saku ingat hal yang sebenarnya tidak terjadi padanya.

.

.

See you next chap!


	45. Chapter 44

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **! Don't like Don't Read !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ A DREAM ~**

 **[ Chapter 44 ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **6 bulan kemudian.**

Sakura sudah sadar sepenuhnya, dia mulai berbicara, ibu sampai terharu melihat keadaan Sakura yang semakin hari, semakin membaik, ibu sampai berterima kasih padaku, aku sudah merawatnya selama ini dan keputusan membawanya keluar dari rumah sakit kiri adalah jalan terbaik, sekarang, dia adalah Sakura yang pada akhirnya patuh padaku, benturan di kepala membuat separuh ingatannya hilang, beberapa kejadian di ingatnya, tapi dia melupakan jati dirinya sendiri, bahkan kecelakaan itu di lupakannya dan juga Sakura melupakan Haruki, dia hanya mengetahui jika aku adalah saudara.

"Apa masih ada gejala lain? Seperti sakit kepala?" Tanyaku padanya, aku juga harus memeriksanya setiap hari.

"Hanya kadang-kadang saja." Ucapnya.

"Aku akan memberikan obat untukmu, kau harus meminumnya setelah makan, ini akan membantu memulihkan sarafmu dan menghilangkan sakit kepalamu." Ucapku.

"Terima kasih, Ino, aku sudah menyusahkanmu selama ini."

"Kita adalah saudara, aku tidak mungkin membiarkanmu sakit terus menerus, lagi pula ini adalah tugasku sebagai seorang dokter." Ucapku.

Aku senang melihatnya seperti ini, semuanya mulai terkendali dan aku tidak perlu membalas apapun untuknya.

Sasuke mendapat penempatan sebagai dokter saraf di rumah sakit Oto setelah mendapat gelar spesialisnya, dia juga tidak tahu Sakura berada disini, sampai kapan pun mereka tidak akan pernah bersama.

Hingga.

Sasuke kembali lagi ke Konoha dan aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, dia kembali untuk mencari Haruki, aku merasa Sasuke tidak pernah berhenti untuk mencarinya, aku pikir dia mungkin hanya ingin mengetahui hal lain dari apa yang di lihat Haruki selain aku, kecelakaan itu, meskipun dia menemui Sakura sekarang, dia tidak ingat apapun.

"Mari buat kesepakatan." Ucapku.

"Rencana apa lagi yang sedang kau buat?" Ucapnya, dan tatapan tajam itu tak pernah melembut bahkan sedikit saja padaku.

"Tidak ada, hanya saja aku ingin kita menikah, bagaimana? Dan aku akan mengatakan Haruki berada dimana." Ucapku.

"Baik."

Aku tidak percaya, Sasuke sangat mudah memenuhi keinginanku ini.

"Sungguh?"

"Jika kau masih tidak percaya, baiklah, kesepakatan kita batalkan saja."

"Tidak! Tunggu, a-aku percaya padamu." Ucapku.

Semuanya kembali padaku, kedua orang tuaku dan Sasuke, inilah pencampaian yang aku harapkan selama bertahun-tahun, membicarakan hal ini dengan ibu dan ayahku.

"Aku dan Sasuke akan menikah." Ucapku.

Ibu dan ayah cukup terkejut, meskipun ini sedikit aneh, tapi orang yang mereka anggap Haruki telah meninggal 2 tahun yang lalu, aku rasa tidak ada salahnya jika aku dan Sasuke bersama, dia bukan sepenuhnya ipar bagiku, lagi pula mereka menikah saat Haruki dalam keadaan koma, seharusnya itu tidak bisa terhitung sebuah pernikahan.

"Bagaimana dengan tanggapan Sasuke? Seharusnya kau harus tahu itu terlebih dahulu." Ucap ayah, dia sedikit menentang akan hal ini, aku rasa ayah hanya ingin membuat aku sedikit melihat kebenaran jika Sasuke adalah suami Haruki.

"Sasuke setuju, kami sudah berbicara." Ucapku.

"Jika itu yang menurut kalian terbaik, ayah tidak akan melarang kalian." Ucap ayah, dia akhirnya menyetujui rencanaku ini.

"Ibu juga merasa Sasuke perlu pendamping hidup baru, ibu hanya tidak ingin dia terus-terusan terpuruk selama kepergian Haruki, buatlah Sasuke lebih bahagia Ino." Ucap Ibu.

"Aku akan melakukannya." Ucapku.

Semuanya berjalan dengan sangat baik.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hari pernikahan.**

Pernikahan ini sangat sederhana, hanya keluarga yang menjadi tamu dan hari ini pun aku harus mengatakan pada Sasuke dimana Sakura, dia hanya bodoh tidak memeriksa rumahku, aku hanya membawanya pulang, mereka bertemu, sebelum kami mengucapkan janji suci, Sasuke ingin bertemu Sakura terlebih dahulu, dia ingin memastikan jika aku tidak bohong.

"Haruki, bagaimana kabarmu?" Ucap Sasuke, aku membiarkan mereka berbicara.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Ucap Sakura, namun dia terlihat kebingungan.

"Maaf Sasuke, benturan di kepalanya membuatnya mengalami amnesia ringan." Ucapku.

Sikap Sakura saat ini karena dia sedikit melupakan siapa Sasuke, memanipulasi ingatan pada Sakura tidak membuahkan hasil, namun kabar baiknya, dia tetap melupakan Sasuke, ini tidak buruk.

"Bisakah aku berbicara dengannya?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Baiklah." Ucapku, beranjak pergi dari kamar itu.

Aku akan menunggunya di luar, tidak ada hal yang perlu aku takutkan, Hari ini kami akan menikah dan Sakura juga tidak akan mengingat Sasuke.

Setelahnya.

Aku sedikit gugup, Sasuke berada di sampingku dan kami akan segera melangsungkan pernikahan ini.

"Nyonya! Tuan!"

Seluruhnya terfokus pada teriakan seorang pelayan, ada apa lagi? Kenapa pelayan itu mengganggu hari bahagiaku!

"No-nona Haruki memotong pergelangan tangannya!" Ucap pelayan itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengurusnya!" Ucapku, marah.

Pelayan itu bergegas kembali ke kamar Sakura, begitu juga ayah dan ibu dan satu hal yang membuatku tidak habis pikir, Sasuke malah mengikuti mereka, dia yang mengangkat Sakura dan keluar dari kediaman ini, pesta hari ini berakhir begitu saja, kami bahkan belum menikah! kenapa semuanya mengkhawatirkan Sakura!

 **[Ending Flashback- Ending Ino pov.]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Sakura pov]**

Menatap Sasuke, dia terlihat begitu santai membaca di ruang baca milik milik dokter Orochimaru, sudah hampir seminggu kami berada di sini, setiap harinya Sasuke akan mengajakku keluar dan malam hari kami baru akan kembali.

"Aku merasa kurang enak jika kita terus tinggal disini." Ucapku, meskipun kediaman milik dokter Orochimaru ini sangat besar dan luas, layaknya istana dengan desain jaman eropa, hanya seorang pelayan dan seorang anak laki-laki yang katanya anak dokter Orochimaru, tapi aku tak pernah melihat ibunya.

"Ini keinginan dokter Orochimaru, dia ingin aku menginap di rumahnya jika sedang berlibur ke kota Oto, lagi pula ada banyak kamar kosong disini dan lagi dokter Orochimaru jarang untuk pulang, rumahnya akan terus kosong." Ucap Sasuke.

Itu benar, dokter Orochimaru sibuk menjadi dokter di rumah sakit dan juga seorang dosen, sedangkan anak laki-lakinya yang bernama Mitsuki itu sudah SMP, sekarang dia sedang pergi sekolah dan aku tidak punya hal yang menarik untuk di lakukan, mengganggu Mitsuki itu terasa lebih menyenangkan.

"Kau jadi seenaknya, padahal dokter Orochimaru itu jelas-jelas adalah guru bagimu."

"Dia juga sudah menganggapku sebagai anaknya."

"Aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiran kalian berdua."

Sejujurnya aku tidak begitu tahu kenapa Sasuke membawaku kesini, dia hanya mengatakan untuk sebuah liburan dan sekedar mengambil cutinya, selama ini Sasuke jarang cuti.

Kadang-kadang aku mengingat kejadian yang sudah berlalu, kematian Haruki, aku benar-benar merasa itu adalah kesalahanku, Sasuke berusaha membuatku tenang dan mencoba berbicara agar aku memikirkan bagaimana tanggapan Haruki jika aku malah ingin mengakhiri hidupku, Sasuke menghentikan obat apapun yang di berikannya padaku, di saat aku mengamuk, dia akan memelukku erat dan membisikkan kejadian baik yang telah aku dan Haruki lalui bersama.

Dulunya, setelah aku dan Sasuke bertunangan, saat liburan semester mereka, aku mengajak Haruki ke kota Kiri untuk mengunjungi makam ayah, ini adalah janjiku padanya, Sasuke tetap saja keras kepala, dia ikut bersama kami dan selama hampir dua minggu kami di sana, kami benar-benar berlibur dan jalan-jalan, cukup menyenangkan, itu adalah kenangan terbaikku bersama Haruki.

"Jangan-jangan kau dan dokter Orochimaru membuat sebuah rencana padaku." Ucapku dan menatap tajam pada Sasuke, aku tidak akan cepat percaya pada mereka, mereka ini para dokter yang sangat pandai berakting.

"Tidak, tidak ada hal yang kami rencanakan, apa kau merasa liburan ini hanya sebuah alasan saja?"

"Aku tidak mengatakan hal itu, hanya saja-" Terdiam, aku merasakan akhir-akhir ini aku sangat jarang untuk mengamuk atau pun teriak-teriak, aku jauh lebih memikirkan banyak hal positif, termasuk aku harus tetap hidup di saat seseorang sangat mengharapkanku ada bersamanya.

"Hn? Hanya saja- apa?" Ucap Sasuke, buku bacaannya di simpannya pada meja dan kini menatapku.

"Aku, uhm, aku akan terus hidup, aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika aku meninggalkanmu." Ucapku, aku malu mengakui ini.

"Mungkin aku akan gila."

"Be-berhenti menggombal!" Protesku, wajahku sampai merona malu.

Sasuke beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menarik lenganku, memelukku erat.

"Terima kasih." Ucapnya.

"Terima kasih apa? Terima kasih membiarkanmu melakukan hal mesum?"

"Jangan katakan aku mesum terus, terima kasih kau sudah mau hidup untukku, itulah yang sangat aku harapkan." Ucapnya.

Aku masih penasaran pada Sasuke, mimpi yang terhubung, _lucid dream_ yang tak bisa di kendalikan dan semua mimpi adalah dimana kami bertemu dalam kisah yang berbeda-beda, aku mungkin akan membantah apa yang aku ucapkan dulu pada Sasuke, aku selalu mengatakan Sasuke itu aneh, tentang takdir-takdir yang terus di katakannya, aku hanya berpikir jika benar, kami di takdir bersama.

"Jika kembali nanti, ceritakan segalanya pada ayah dan ibumu." Ucapnya.

"Aku harus benar-benar siap mengungkapkan kebohongan terbesarku pada mereka."

"Itu akan jauh lebih baik, katakan pada mereka siapa kau sebenarnya."

"Aku akan menyita sangat banyak waktu mereka untuk bercerita." Ucapku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Konoha]**

Kami kembali, sebelumnya Sasuke berterima kasih banyak pada dokter Orochimaru, memangnya apa yang dokter Orochimaru lakukan? Aku masih curiga pada mereka, pamit pada Mitsuki dan dia terlihat menatap kesal padaku, aku yakin dia jadi marah pada sikapku padanya, perjalanan ini terasa lebih cepat.

Aku kembali ke kediaman dan Sasuke menemaniku, aku mulai menceritakan segalanya pada kedua orang tua, dari awal, dimana aku dan Haruki mulai bertukar nama, kenapa kami melakukannya, apa yang Haruki pikirkan selama ini, ibuku hanya bisa menangis dan ayah Inoichi merangkulnya, mereka mendengarkan semua ceritaku, tanpa ada bantahan, tanpa ada rasa marah, tanpa ada kekecewaan, yang ada hanya rasa bersalah mereka selama ini, Ino muncul di saat aku telah menyelesaikan ceritaku, dia berlutut dan meminta maaf atas sikapnya selama ini.

"Hari ini aku tidak ingin ada yang memarahinya, Ino juga tidak bisa di salahkan sepenuhnya." Ucapku.

Karena hubunganku dan Sasuke tidak begitu jelas, aku memintanya kembali saja ke apartemennya dan aku akan tinggal kembali di kediaman ini, aku masih perlu waktu untuk memikirkan sebuah hubungan kembali, bukannya aku tidak menyukai Sasuke, aku sangat menyukainya, perasaan ini sedikit aneh, aku merasa jika Sasuke bukan pria yang baru-baru saja ku kenal, aku seperti mengenalnya cukup lama, bahkan sebelum ingatanku kembali, rasa rindu yang amat mendalam setiap menatapnya.

Tentang mimpi, aku masih sering bermimpi, mimpinya kadang akan kembali terulang, aku penasaran akan siapa saja mereka, tapi ada hal yang perlu aku lakukan.

"A-aku sungguh tidak percaya, kau sudah kembali dan mengajakku seperti ini." Ucap Kiba.

Aku tidak akan lupa soal janji kami, aku sudah berniat akan membalas kebaikannya.

"Aku tidak tahu kita harus kemana, kau bisa menentukannya." Ucapku.

Kiba terlihat senang, dia mengajakku ke berbagai tempat, tempat yang mahal-mahal dan berkelas, ini kah yang namanya jalan-jalan ala orang kaya.

"Pilihlah yang kau sukai." Ucapnya, dia mengajakku ke sebuah butik terkenal dan brand ini termasuk nomer satu, harga satu potong pakaiannya pun selangit, gila, aku bahkan tak berani berbelanja di butik ini meskipun ayah tiriku juga kaya raya.

"Ti-tidak."

"Kau tidak boleh menolak."

"I-ini terlalu berlebihan."

"Tak apa, aku ingin memberimu sebuah hadiah." Ucapnya, Kiba tetap ngotot dengan ucapannya.

Ya terserahlah, dia malah mengancamku akan membeli semua pakaian yang ada di sini jika aku tidak segera memilih, itu sebuah ancaman yang terdengar terlalu memaksa. Memilih salah satu aja, gaun biru tua.

"Silahkan di coba nona." Ucap seorang pegawai padaku.

Dasar, Kiba hanya membuatku semakin sulit, gaun ini cukup indah, padahal aku hanya asal memilih, mengenakannya dan keluar untuk melihat pendapat Kiba.

"Bagaimana?" Ucapku.

Aneh, dia malah terdiam-bengong menatapku, kenapa dengannya? Apa waktu sedang berhenti? Dia mematung dan memasang wajah bodoh itu.

"Hey, apa kau sedang tidur?" Tegur.

"Ba-bagus, ya itu saja, atau kau ingin yang lainnya?" Ucapnya, akhirnya dia sadar dan malah menyuruhku memilih lagi.

"Tidak, cukup yang ini saja, aku sudah lapar." Ucapku, sekedar untuk menghentikan apa yang di pikirkannya dengan memintaku memilih pakaian lagi.

Kali ini restoran mahal.

"Makanlah daging yang banyak." Ucapnya.

Aku belum memesan makanan dan dia sudah merekomendasikan daging.

"Tidak, aku ingin makan yang ringan saja, aku sedang tidak ingin makan daging." Ucapku.

"Baiklah."

Kiba mulai menanyakan keberadaanku selama ini, aku pun menceritakan apapun yang terjadi padaku selama di kota Oto dan tatapannya akan berubah ketika aku menyinggung Sasuke, memangnya ada apa?

"Sejujurnya aku tidak bisa menerima kau bersama Sasuke, bisakah ada tempat sedikit saja untukku?" Ucapnya.

Tunggu.

Ucapan Kiba itu.

"Apa kau ini menyukai?" Tebakku.

"A-a-aku pikir kau menyadarinya!"

"Tidak."

"Jika kau sudah sadar, kau mau apa?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Ucapku.

"Kalian masih tinggal bersama?"

"Tidak, aku kembali ke rumahku."

"Kau menyukainya, tapi apa namanya hubungan kalian ini?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu." Ucapku.

Mantan tunangan? Apa itu bisa termasuk sebuah 'hubungan'? Lagi pula tak ada ucapan apa-apa dari Sasuke, seperti mau kah kau menikah denganku? Atau mau kah kau menjadi pacarku? Dia tidak pernah benar-benar meresmikan sebuah hubungan denganku.

"Bagaimana jika kita pacaran? Aku tahu aku tak akan mampu melawan Sasuke, dia termasuk orang yang cukup berpengaruh, tapi jika kau menjadi pacarku, semua hal akan jelas, tinggal bagaimana Sasuke akan menanggapinya, aku akan melindungimu jika dia menyakitimu." Ucap Kiba.

Ouh..~ Kiba cukup manis dengan ucapannya sendiri, namun aku masih kesulitan dalam sebuah hubungan, memikirkan terpisah dengan Sasuke, itu membuat hatiku sedikit sakit.

"Apa kau bisa menunggu?" Ucapku, mungkin jika benar ada yang salah denganku dan Sasuke, jika semua sudah jelas, mungkin saja aku bisa menerima Kiba.

"Jadi kau menerimaku?"

"Aku tidak bisa memberimu jawaban sekarang, tapi jika kau bisa bertahan dan menunggu, aku akan mempertimbangkannya, biarkan aku menyelesaikan urusanku dengan Sasuke, bagaimana?"

"Te-tentu! Aku bisa menunggu, selama apapun itu." Ucapnya, Kiba terlihat senang, aku memberinya sebuah harapan dengan mulutku ini.

Tapi,

Hatiku lagi-lagi merasa ada yang aneh dari apa yang sudah aku tentukan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

update...!

dari sini author anggap kasus saku-ino sudah selesai, mulai dari sekarang kita kan membahas saku-sasu-kiba, ini termasuk dalam lucid dream sakura tentang masa lampau, dan kali ini ada kisah Sasuke, karena terhubungan maka kasus akan di mulai dari ini, XD ini kan kisah lucid dream saku yang juga muncul saat dia sedang lupa ingatan, semuanya akan terhubungan kembali dengan Ino dan Kiba.

.

.

See U next chap...~


	46. Chapter 45

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **! Don't like Don't Read !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ A DREAM ~**

 **[ Chapter 45 ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hey, Sasuke menanyaimu setiap hari, aku bosan mendengar pertanyaan yang sama setiap hari, bisakah kau menghubunginya atau mengirim pesan padanya?" Ucap Ino padaku.

Aku jadi mengingat Haruki saat dia menjadi perantaraku dan Sasuke.

"Maaf, aku akan menghubunginya kembali. Oh iya, apa dokter Kabuto masih bekerja di rumah sakit Konoha?"

"Iya."

"Jadi benar kalian punya hubungan?"

"I-itu, apa Sasuke yang cerita padamu?"

"Tidak, ini gosip para staf di rumah sakit saat aku di rawat dulu." Ucapku, sebetulnya Sasuke yang mengatakannya padaku lebih awal.

Ino terdiam, dia bahkan tidak menatapku.

"Sudahlah, kau mau menyalahkan diri? Lagi pula dokter Kabuto sudah tahu jika Haruki juga menyukainya."

"Haruki akan tetap menjadi nomer satu di hatinya." Ucap Ino dan wajahnya terlihat sedih.

"Kalau begitu berusahalah menjadi nomer satu berikutnya, setidaknya kau pernah membantu mereka, tidak sepertiku yang sangat jahat." Ucapku, aku menyindir diriku sendiri.

"Terima kasih, Sakura. Kalau begitu segeralah kalian menikah."

"Me-menikah itu urusan yang rumit, aku harus benar-benar berpikir jernih dulu, sebelumnya hanya memanfaatkannya."

"Jadi benar kau tidak menyukainya?"

"Aku sangat menyukainya, tapi ada sesuatu yang membuatku bingung tentang perasaan ini."

"Kalian ini benar-benar aneh, kenapa membuatnya rumit?"

"Sudah, jangan di bahas, aku mau istirahat." Ucapku dan mengusir Ino.

"Baik, tapi jangan lupa menghubunginya."

"Iya-iya."

Mengambil ponselku, menatap nomer milik Sasuke, apa aku harus menghubunginya sekarang? Ino jadi merasa di teror setiap hari di saat aku tidak menghubunginya balik, baiklah.

Terdengar beberapa nada tunggu dan akhirnya di angkat, belum sempat mengatakan 'halo' aku mendengar suara seorang wanita.

 _"Maaf, aku perawat pendamping dokter Sasuke, saat ini dokter Sasuke tidak bisa mengangkat ponselnya, dia sedang pingsan dan belum sadarkan diri."_

Bergegas pergi, aku sampai tak perlu berbicara dengan perawat itu.

"Mau kemana Sakura?" Tanya ibu padaku.

"Aku harus ke rumah sakit, katanya Sasuke pingsan."

"Mintalah seorang supir mengantarmu."

"Tidak perlu, biar aku yang membawanya sendiri." Ucapku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Rumah sakit]**

Seorang perawat membawaku ke ruangan dimana Sasuke di tempatkan.

"Ha-halo, apa kabar dokter?" Ucapku, saat memasuki kamar rawat Sasuke, aku bertemu kembali dengan dokter Tazuna.

"Oh Sakura, aku baik-baik saja, lama tak jumpa, bagaimana kabarmu sendiri?"

"Aku juga baik, jadi ada apa dengan Sasuke?" Ucapku, bingung.

"Dia hanya kelelahan. Aku tinggal dulu yaa."

"Baik dok, terima kasih." Ucapku.

Ruangannya sudah sepi, hanya ada aku dan Sasuke, dia terbaring di atas ranjang, apa benar dia hanya kelelahan? Menarik kursi di sisi ranjang dan duduk, aku sangat khawatir saat mendengar dia pingsan, selama ini saat kami bersama dia tidak pernah seperti ini, mungkin ini yang di katakan bahkan seorang dokter pun tak sadar batas untuk kesibukannya.

Onyx itu akhirnya terbuka, Sasuke akhirnya sadar dan menatapku.

"Aku akan memanggilkan dokter untukmu." Ucapku.

"Apa kau lupa jika aku juga seorang dokter?" Ucapnya, di saat seperti ini dia masih terlihat sok kuat.

"Kau tidak mungkin memeriksa dirimu sendiri, aku harus panggilkan dokter."

"Tidak perlu, tetaplah disini dan jangan biarkan ada yang masuk, kau lagi-lagi mengabaikanku." Ucapnya, dia seperti sedang menegurku.

"Aku tidak bermaksud melakukan itu. Maaf." Ucapku, memegang tangannya dan membawanya ke sisi pipiku, telapak tangannya begitu hangat saat menyentuh pipiku. "Merasa lebih baik? Kau harus istirahat ketika waktu istirahat, jangan membuat seseorang jadi khawatir padamu." Tegurku.

"Kau khawatir? Tidak biasanya."

"Baik! Aku tidak akan khawatir!" Kesalku, dia masih pandai menggodaku.

"Apa akhir-akhir ini kau masih sering bermimpi?" Tanyanya.

Mimpi.

Mimpi itu tak pernah berhenti, aku masih terus memimpikan semua kisah dan kejadian yang terus berulang, lambat laun aku mulai mengingat semuanya jika itu hanyalah mimpi, meskipun terasa begitu nyata, apapun yang aku lakukan di dalam mimpi itu semuanya akan aku rasakan seperti di dunia nyata, bagaimana pun aku berpikir jika ini hanya mimpi, rasa sakit itu tetap tidak akan berubah, aku sudah mencoba berkali-kali mengubah alur mimpi itu dan berakhir sama, seperti sebuah takdir yang tidak mungkin kau belokan lagi.

"Bukannya semua orang itu akan bermimpi?" Ucapku.

"Kau benar."

Ada-ada saja, untuk apa menanyakan mimpi itu lagi, semuanya berakhir tragis, aku tidak mau mengingatnya, sekarang di hadapanku ini bukanlah sebuah mimpi, dia adalah Sasuke yang nyata, dia di sini dan kehidupan kami baik-baik saja.

"Sakura."

"Ada apa? Apa merasa tidak enak badan?"

"Tidak."

"Mau minum sesuatu?" Tanyaku.

Sasuke bangun perlahan, duduk di atas ranjang dan mendekapku. "Aku ingin melamarmu ulang."

"Me-melamar?" Ucapku, terkejut, suasananya tidak sesuai untuk melamar.

"Hn, semuanya sudah kembali normal, keadaanmu dan hubungan keluargamu, bagaimana?" Ucapnya, melepaskan pelukan kami dan menatapku.

Sasuke kembali melamarku, sebelumnya hanya ada perasaan ingin memanfaatkan saja, lambat laun aku mulai menyukainya dan sekarang dia mengulangnya lagi, di saat perasaanku ini benar-benar tulus padanya, hanya saja kadang-kadang rasa sakit itu muncul, rasa sakit yang aneh, merasa seperti Sasuke akan meninggalkanku di saat kami mulai bersatu, aku jadi terus mengulur waktu bersamanya, berusaha menghindarinya dan melakukan cara apapun agar kami tidak bersatu, aku terus memikirkan kejadian buruk di saat kami bersama.

"Ada apa, Sakura?" Tanyanya.

"Beri aku alasan yang menarik agar aku bisa menerimaku." Ucapku.

"Uhm.. bagaimana jika ini takdir." Ucapnya.

Lagi-lagi, selalu mengatakan ini takdir, tapi aku sudah merasa jika benar ini karena 'takdir'. Setiap mengatakan kata itu, terbesit rasa rindu padanya, memeluk erat Sasuke, aku tidak ingin melepaskannya setelah semuanya telah terjadi.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu." Ucapku.

"Ini balas bagi orang yang selalu mengacuhkan kekasihnya." Sindirnya.

Apa dia sedang menyindirku? Dasar!

"Uhuk, maaf, aku datang menjenguk dan tidak tahu jika sedang ada kunjungan spesial."

Melepaskan pelukan kami dan menatap ke arah pintu, dokter Ino dan dokter Kabuto, wajahku merona-malu dan segera mengambil jarak dari Sasuke.

"Seharusnya ketuk dulu sebelum masuk yaa." Ucap dokter Kabuto. Itu seharusnya ucapanku untuk kalian

"Aku pikir Sakura hari ini akan mengabaikan pacarnya." Sindir Ino.

Mereka benar-benar cocok jadi pasangan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini, sebuah pesta pernikahan yang di buat cukup meriah, ini bukanlah pesta pernikahanku, melainkan Ino dan Kabuto, keduanya sudah menetapkan akan menikah hari ini, aku masih mengulur waktu yang tepat agar aku benar-benar bisa menikah dengan Sasuke tanpa adanya perasaan aneh yang terus mengganjal, semua tamu penting kenalan ayah Inoichi akan datang dan juga.

"Kita bertemu lagi, kapan lagi kita bisa keluar bersama?" Ucap Kiba, dia termasuk undangan penting, paman Inuzuka, paman Fugaku dan juga ayah Inoichi adalah rekan bisnis.

"Kita cari waktu yang tepat." Ucapku, aku senang jika akan keluar dan jalan bersama Kiba, rasa khawatirku menghilang saat bersamanya, namun sedikit berbeda jika aku bersama Sasuke.

"Maaf tuan, tolong jangan mengganggu istri orang lain." Itu suara Sasuke, dia akhirnya menemukanmu setelah aku kabur untuk berkeliling, aku tak tahan berada di kerumunan para tamu yang notabenenya adalah orang-orang kaya raya, pembicaraan mereka terlalu tinggi dan berkelas, aku mana paham akan pembicaraan itu.

"Tolong jangan terlalu banyak berbohong, kau selalu saja sudah ku ingatkan dokter." Ucap Kiba.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu tunggu saja undangan kami." Ucap Sasuke dan mengajakku pergi.

"A-aku ke sana dulu." Ucapku pada Kiba, sekedar pamit padanya, dia melambaikan tangan dengan senang ke arahku dan menatap malas pada Sasuke, setidaknya dia benar-benar menjaga sikap disini, Kiba sangat menjaga nama baik keluarganya.

"Kenapa harus bersamanya lagi?" Ucap Sasuke, dia akan sangat cemburu sekarang.

"Aku lapar, bagaimana jika makan cemilan sekarang." Ucapku.

"Mengabaikan ucapanku?"

"Aku hanya tidak suka jika kau selalu saja marah setiap aku bersama Kiba? Jika kau percaya takdir kenapa kau tidak percaya saja?"

"Takdir hanyalah takdir, kau berhak melakukan apapun, bahkan untuk mengubah takdir itu, tapi lihat apa yang akan terjadi."

"Memangnya apa yang akan terjadi?"

"Kau lapar? Kita ambil makanan dan pergi dari pesta ini, aku tidak terlalu suka akan pesta." Ucap Sasuke.

Kali ini dia mengabaikan ucapanku, ini adalah hotel bintang lima milik perusahaan Yamanaka, ayah memilih hotel ini karena tempat dan aulanya yang begitu bagus, di sini pun berhadapan dengan laut, menempati satu kamar dan sebuah meja di tata makanan yang banyak, ini perbuatan Sasuke.

"Kau pikir aku babi yang tukang makan?" Ucapku, kesal.

"Wah, akhirnya kau punya julukan yang bagus."

Menatap kesal padanya, disini cukup tenang, Sasuke membuka lebar jendela, sudah jam 9 malam, suara ombak dan angin dari laut, ini sedikit menenangkan hati, aku tidak akan peduli jika menjadi gemuk, mulai melahap makanan yang tersedia satu persatu.

"Sebaiknya kau ganti baju, sebelum gaunmu kotor." Tegur Sasuke.

"Nanti saja." Ucapku, sedikit malas.

"Atau perlu aku gantikan?"

"Dasar mesum! Kenapa tidak cari kamar lain saja sana! Kenapa harus di kamar ini juga!" Protesku.

"Kau mengusirku, aku hanya ingin bersamamu."

"Aku tidak peduli padamu!"

"Setelah bertemu selingkuhan akhirnya tidak peduli padaku."

"Jangan asal bicara!" Aku semakin kesal padanya.

Mengabaikan Sasuke dan kembali makan, makan sebanyak mungkin hingga membuat rasa kesalku hilang, Sasuke beranjak dari arah jendela dan berbaring di ranjang, aku yang sedang makan dan duduk di atas ranjang sempat membuatku sedikit bergerak, ranjang ini sangat empuk.

"Sakura?"

"Apa lagi? Aku tidak akan meladenimu jika hanya menjelekkanku lagi." Ucapku.

"Kenapa kau mengulur waktu pernikahan kita?"

Terdiam, aku bahkan menghentikan makananku, kenapa dia menanyakan hal itu? Apa aku harus menjawab jika setiap waktu aku merasa jika kita benar-benar akan resmi memiliki hubungan, rasa khawatir berlebihan itu akan selalu muncul, apa penyakitku ini belum sembuh atau ada hal lain?

Tersentak kaget, sebuah pelukan dari arah belakangku, Sasuke sampai menaruh dagunya pada atas bahuku, ini terlalu dekat, tapi aku tidak ingin memberontak dan membuatnya semakin salah paham.

"Ada apa? Katakan yang sedang mengganjal di pikiranmu."

"Aku selalu khawatir." Ucapku, akhirnya aku mengatakan pada Sasuke, aku rasa ini perlu di bicarakan bersama, aku tidak mau terjadi masalah yang membuat Sasuke marah padaku, aku hanya tidak berani berbicara saja.

"Khawatir?"

"Jika kita akhirnya bersama, itu tidak akan lama, kita akhirnya akan terpisah, entah itu terpisah karena apa, semunya membuatku khawatir dan juga takut."

Sasuke tidak mengatakan apa-apa, pelukannya terlepas, beranjak dari kasur dan seperti akan keluar dari kamar ini.

"Tunggu, kau kemana?"

"Aku hanya bisa meminta maaf." Ucapnya.

Bergegas ke arahnya dan menarik Sasuke, menariknya terus untuk kembali ke ranjang dan menindihnya, bukannya aku seorang wanita yang tidak tahu malu dan terlalu agresif, Sasuke menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Aku ingin kita membicarakan segalanya, segala hal yang selama ini kita sembunyikan, apa ini termasuk tentang _lucid dream_ itu?" Ucapku.

Mata onyx itu tak berkedip, dia bahkan merasa nyaman saja saat aku berada di atasnya atau dia memang lebih senang saat aku lebih dulu mengambil tindakan.

Tangannya bergerak dan mengusap sesuatu pada sisi bibirku. "Makanmu cukup berantakan."

"Aaaahh! Jangan mengganti topik! Ayo kita bicarakan semuanya!" Kesalku.

 **Sreeet!**

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" Protesku, tangannya malah sibuk membuka resleting gaunku.

"Mari kita bicara dan buat keputusan untuk hari, setelahnya aku harap kau menerima apapun."

"Ke-kenapa harus berbicara seperti ini?" Ucapku, bingung dan gugup.

Sasuke mengganti posisi dengan menindihku.

"Aku bisa matikan lampunya jika kau malu." Ucapnya.

"Memangnya apa yang kita lakuk-hmmp!"

Sebuah serangan ciuman yang tidak bisa di hentikan, Sasuke jauh lebih agresif, aku sampai tidak bisa bergerak lagi, setelah ciuman panas itu berakhir, Sasuke beranjak dari ranjang, mengunci pintu dan mematikan lampunya.

"Dengarkan apapun yang aku ceritakan hari ini." Ucapnya.

Rasa takut bercampur rasa khawatir, ka-kami akan melakukannya! Seharusnya ini bagian untuk Ino dan Kabuto! Bukan pada kami!

"Percaya padamu." Bisik Sasuke, aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya, ini terlalu gelap, hanya ada samar-samar bayangan dari cahaya bulan yang masuk melalui jendela yang masih terbuka.

"I-iya."

"Kau mencintaiku?"

"Aku sangat mencintaimu. Aahk..!"

"Sakit?"

"Sakit! Sakit sekali! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Teriakku.

Sasuke terdiam, napas kami sama-sama memburuh di saat seperti ini, kami telah bersatu, sebelum ada ikat kami yang benar-benar resmi.

"Bergeraklah perlahan jika tidak sakit, aku akan mulai bercerita." Ucapnya.

Suasananya hening, kembali terdengar suara ombak dan angin dari luat, Sasuke menceritakan sesuatu yang tidak masuk akal tentang siapa sebenarnya dirinya.

Di jaman dulu, dia adalah seorang pangeran, ini adalah _lucid dream_ ku tentang pangeran Sasuke dan benar Sasuke adalah pangeran di jaman itu, dia pernah menemukan kembali lukisan dirinya dengan permaisurinya di rumahnya, namun pada lukisan itu memiliki wajah dan nama yang berbeda, lagi-lagi aku harus menyimpulkan hal yang tidak masuk akal ini, Sasuke adalah reinkarnasi sang pangeran dari kerajaan Rouran.

Mimpi kami sama namun dalam sudut pandang yang berbeda, pada sudut padang Sasuke, dia tidak mengingat jelas asal usul permaisurinya, dia hanya bermimpi di saat pulang dari medan perang dan mendapati mayat istrinya di aula istana yang menunggu sang pangeran untuk menguburnya, sang pangeran marah besar dan mengutus siapa saja yang bisa menemukan pembunuh itu, bahkan akan mendapat harta berlimpah dan derajat yang tinggi jika berhasil, seluruh pasukan terbaik sampai mencari tahu hal ini.

Sasuke menyinggung tentang seorang selir yang menjadi otak untuk kasus pembunuhan sang permaisuri, ternyata tentang kedatangan selir yang mirip Ino saat itu bukan sebuah firasat buruk semata saja, sebuah gudang terbakar akibat suruhan selir itu, dia yang memasukan penyusup secara diam-diam ke dalam istana dan menyamar menjadi seorang pengawal, lalu tentang ninja bayaran, hukumannya setelah sang pangeran tahu segalanya, selir itu di penggal di hadapan keluarganya.

Lalu kisah sang pangeran berlanjut di kala dirinya putus atas, meskipun dia terus memenangkan segala pertempuran hebat, tapi dia tak pernah merasa puas hingga ajal menjemputnya, di situlah semua hal bermula, sebuah goa dengan bantu permohonan takdir yang terhubung, kisah sang pangeran di mulai kembali namun tak pernah berakhir baik.

Sasuke mulai mimpikan segalanya secara bertahap, di saat dia hidup kembali dan mengabaikan semua syarat yang sudah di setujuinya, lagi-lagi orang yang di sayanginya akan pergi lebih dulu darinya, semunya terasa seperti hal yang sudah di takdirkan.

Di kehidupan berikutnya, Sasuke masih tetap keras kepala hingga dia mencoba mengubah takdir itu, dalam syarat itu, jika sang pangeran dan sang permaisuri di bersatu maka hal buruk akan terjadi pada sang permaisuri, kisah ini untuk pertama kalinya aku mendengar sendiri dari Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

update...~

rate 18+ lagi yaa, ada soft-soft gitu, jadi ini cerita sambil nga-anu (disensor) yaa..~ bayangkan saja Hehehehe..~ *ketawa licik*

karena takutnya author akan sibuk esok paginya, senin itu tetap saja hari paling sibuk, author update jam segini pukul 00:08 Wita (jam di laptop author) jadi ini update untuk hari senin XD

dari sini, Sasuke akan menceritakan segalanya tentang lucid dreamnya, emang udah janji ama Sakura kan, mereka harus saling mendengar cerita mereka masing-masing, dari sini ada sesuatu yang membuat Sakura selalu jaga jarak dari Sasuke, bukan tanpa sebab dia bersikap cuek dan membuat perasaannya sendiri bimbang, sebentar-sebentar ama Kiba, abis itu ama sasuke,

semua pelakunya akan terungkap kok, jadi tenang aja, sasuke akan kembali menghadirkan lucid dream Sasuke dalam kisah jaman kuno..

di targetkan akan tamat chap 50, semoga, ini di kasih tahu biar nggk pada kaget-kaget aja, jika masih ada yang mengganjal setelah chap50, author mungkin bisa di bujuk buat sequel, kalau bujukan kalian berhasil. *ini berasa ngarep di bujuk* hehehheeheh.

.

.

See U next chap!


	47. Chapter 46

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **! Don't like Don't Read !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ A DREAM ~**

 **[ Chapter 46 ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di kehidupan berikutnya, Sasuke masih tetap keras kepala hingga dia mencoba mengubah takdir itu, dalam syarat itu, jika sang pangeran dan sang permaisuri bersatu maka hal buruk akan terjadi pada sang permaisuri, kisah ini untuk pertama kalinya aku mendengar sendiri dari sudut pandang Sasuke.

Kisah gadis gantung diri di sekolah adalah percobaan pertama Sasuke untuk mengubah takdir sang permaisuri, karena sang pangeranlah yang membuat perjanjian itu, dia akan bisa merasakan keberadaan sang permaisuri di kehidupan manapun.

" _Bi-bisakah kita berteman?"_

Itu adalah ucapanku yang terdengar familiar, aku sendiri yang pernah mengucapkannya dan Sasuke sejak melihatku dia sadar, jika akhirnya dia bertemu sang permaisuri.

"Jika benar aku mengabaikanmu, takdirmu akan berubah itu tidak masalah, aku akan berusaha agar kau tetap hidup, namun takdir itu tak pernah bergeser darimu." Ucap Sasuke, gerakan Sasuke terhenti dan aku merasakan air yang hangat menetes di pipiku, apa Sasuke menangis? Dia menangis?

Dia tahu jika kehidupan permaisurinya saat itu sangat buruk, dia selalu ingin membantu sang permaisuri namun dia berusaha menahan diri agar takdir ini segera berubah, namun tetap saja, setelah mereka bertemu dan berbicara, sang permaisuri-gadis itu, akhirnya bunuh diri, dia tak tahan dengan kehidupannya yang rumit, aku pun merasakannya, itu adalah yang sangat menyakitkan.

Kehidupan berikutnya, lagi-lagi Sasuke mencoba melakukan apapun, saat di kehidupan itu, dia adalah seorang idol, aku akhir tahu jika benar dia adalah Sasuke, lagi-lagi sudut pandang yang berbeda, Sasuke hanya melihat bagaimana cara agar dia mengubah takdir sang permaisuri, sengaja membuat skandal untuk dirinya memuncak, padahal karirnya sangat bagus, kali ini dia mengorbankan diri, dia memilih mati untuk menyelamatkan takdir sang permaisuri, namun apa takdir ini benar-benar berakhir dan berubah?

"Semuanya tetap tidak berubah! Setiap kami bertemu di kehidupan berikutnya sang permaisuri akan segera pergi!" Ucap Sasuke, dia terdengar sangat kesal, menariknya dalam dekapanku dan memeluknya erat, meskipun keringat membanjiri tubuh kami, aku tidak bisa melepaskannya di saat seperti ini.

Takdir yang tidak berubah, mereka bertemu kembali dan lagi-lagi jatuh cinta, lagi-lagi kepergian sang permaisuri akan berakhir tragis dan lagi-lagi akan meninggalkan sang pangeran lebih dulu, di saat sang permaisurinya telah pergi, hidup pangeran tak akan bertahan, dia sudah melakukannya selama setiap kehidupannya, membunuh dirinya dengan cara apapun agar cepat terlahir kembali dan menemukan sang permaisuri kembali.

Dia tidak pernah lelah untuk terlahir kembali dan memulai kehidupan barunya, asalkan bisa bertemu kembali sang permaisuri, wanita yang di cintainya. Semua _lucid dream_ ku itu bukan sebuah mimpi berkisah bunga tidur semata saja, selain tentang kepingan ingatanku dan juga mimpi itu memberiku sebuah kebenaran jika sang pangeran-Sasuke, mencariku di segala kehidupan dan akan terus menemukanku.

Sang permaisuri.

Tidak,

Tapi aku,

Aku yang terus menunggu kedatangannya dan terus menunggu dia menemukanku, walaupun aku tak pernah mengingat apapun yang terjadi di semua kehidupanku, _lucid dream_ di kehidupan ini membuatku ingat segalanya.

"Kali ini aku akan menyelamatkanmu." Bisiknya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa menyelamatkanku?"

Sasuke membisikkan sesuatu, sebuah hal yang membuatku sulit untuk menerimanya, tapi kami harus melakukannya, entah apa yang di pikirkan Sasuke dan malam ini menjadi hari terakhir kami untuk bersama.

"Aku mencintaimu Sakura." Ucapnya terus menerus di saat gerakan tubuhnya semakin cepat dan aku akan memeluknya erat seakan tidak ingin melepaskannya.

Sampai kapanpun aku juga akan tetap mencintainya, meskipun di kehidupan berikutnya dan berikutnya lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Normal Pov]**

 **6 tahun kemudian.**

"Hari ini ibu kurang enak badan, ayah yang akan mengantarmu." Ucap Kiba, seorang suami yang cukup handal untuk istrinya.

"Aku mau di antar ibu!" Rengek seorang anak perempuan padanya, gadis ini adalah anak pertama Kiba, dia cukup lengket dan sangat manja pada ibunya.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku akan mengantarnya." Ucap Sakura, Inuzuka Sakura, istri dari Kiba Inuzuka, 5 tahun yang lalu mereka telah menikah dan Sakura melahirkan seorang bayi perempuan yang sangat mungil dan cantik, sekarang dia pun di kabarkan telah hamil dua bulan.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Sebaiknya istirahat saja, aku takut terjadi apapun." Ucap Kiba.

"Kau ini, meskipun sudah menjadi seorang ayah masih bersikap seperti ini."

"Aku hanya khawatir padamu! Kau tahu aku sampai panik saat kau mau melahirkan Sarada." Kesal Kiba.

"Ayah, jangan marah pada ibu." Ucap Sarada, Inuzuka Sarada.

"Ti-tidak, a-ayah tidak marah pada ibu, benarkan, ibu, ayah tidak marah." Ucap Kiba dan memeluk manja istrinya.

"Ayah hanya bercanda Sarada, dia adalah ayah terbaik, sekarang ibu akan mengantarmu, tapi besok, apa ayah bisa menggantikan ibu?"

"Iya, aku tahu, ibu sedang tidak enak badan, maaf aku yang terlalu egois." Ucap Sarada.

"Cara bicaranya terdengar seperti anak yang sudah sekolah SMA saja, anak ini cepat sekali memahami segalanya." Bisik Kiba pada Sakura.

Sakura hanya tertawa pelan mendengar ucapan Kiba, Sarada, buah hati Sakura, anak yang paling di cintainya, wajah itu tidak akan mirip Kiba, namun Kiba tak pernah mempermasalahkannya, dia sudah tahu, sejak awal akan seperti ini, namun berakhir dengan membuatnya bahagia, Sakura kembali padanya, mereka menikah dan kabar tentang pria yang membuat Kiba selalu kesal seperti di telan bumi, dokter itu tak pernah muncul lagi di hadapannya setelah dia memberikan Sakura kepadanya.

"Jangan melamun dan cepatlah ke kantor." Tegur Sakura.

"Iya-iya, aku akan ke kantor, pokoknya setelah pulang antar Sarada, kau harus istirahat."

"Cerewet." Ucap Sakura.

"Istri macam apa dia? Sikapnya juga tidak berubah." Gerutu Kiba.

"Aku berangkat ayah." Ucap Sarada, sekedar meminta ayahnya untuk berjongkok dan mencium pipinya.

"Hati-hati dan belajarlah yang giat." Ucap Kiba, mengusap lembut puncuk kepala anaknya itu.

Sarada bergegas masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Hey, kau juga lupa padaku? Setidaknya ada se-ummch..~" Ucapan Kiba terputus, sebuah kecupan ringan di bibirnya dari Sakura, pagi-pagi suasananya jadi sangat indah baginya.

"Dah-dah ayah!" Teriak Sarada setelah mobil itu melaju.

" _Aku sangat menyayangi keduanya, tapi rasa bahagia ini seperti rasa bersalah saja, kemana kau dokter sialan! Seharusnya kau tidak berbuat seperti ini padaku! Aku memang menang darimu, Sakura menjadi milikku tapi aku merasa ada yang aneh, ini benar-benar aneh."_ Pikir Kiba.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Kota Oto]**

 _ **Ino calling..~**_

" _Kenapa kau baru mengangkat ponselmu! Pulang sekarang juga! Kau harus tahu apa yang terjadi pada Sakura! kembali sekarang juga!"_ Teriak Ino.

"Hey, aku sudah katakan padamu, aku dan Sakura sudah selesai, lagi pula dia telah menikah dengan pria yang di sukainya."

" _Kau benar-benar gila! Aku tahu kalian hanya saling membohongi satu sama lain, setidaknya pulanglah dan berkabung untuknya. hikss..~ Sasuke, Sakura telah pergi, dia pergi hiks_...~" Ucap Ino dan suara tangis itu tak bisa tertahankan lagi.

Sasuke sangat terkejut, selama ini dia telah menghindar dari Sakura, bahkan selama enam tahun ini dia tak pernah bertemu Sakura, dia memilih untuk membiarkan Sakura hidup bersama Kiba, dia sedang mencoba mengubah takdir Sakura, namun hal itu tak bisa mengubah apapun, teorinya pun salah, rencana untuk menyelamatkan Sakura gagal.

"Dokter, apa aku bisa meminta ijin?" Ucap Sasuke pada dokter Orochimaru.

"Silahkan dokter Sasuke, sekali-kali ambilah waktu istirahatmu."

"Terima kasih dok."

Sasuke bergegas pergi, dia segera mengambil penerbangan hari ini juga untuk kembali ke Konoha, dia tidak bisa percaya jika Sakura akan tetap pergi meskipun bersama orang lain.

 **[Ending Normal Pov]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Sasuke pov]**

 **[Konoha]**

 **-Kediaman Inuzuka-**

Ini tidak bisa aku percaya, apapun yang aku lakukan, takdir Sakura tak pernah bergeser sedikit pun dan kali ini aku merasa jauh lebih bersalah, di depan altar, dua buah foto sedang di pajang, dia adalah Sarada, aku tak pernah melihatnya setelah aku memilih pergi, aku senang dia tumbuh menjadi anak gadis yang cantik dan Kiba sangat merawatnya. Sebelumnya, Sakura mati-matian menahanku bahkan tidak peduli jika dirinya akan mati lebih awal, dia tidak ingin meninggalkanku, aku mencoba mengatakan padanya untuk sekedar mengubah takdirnya, aku ingin dia hidup lebih lama dari pada kehidupan sebelumnya, jika pun kita tua dan mati bersama di kehidupan ini, aku sangat berharap jika di kehidupan yang akan datang, kita akan kembali bertemu, kembali saling jatuh cinta dan aku ingin dia memiliki umur yang panjang selama bersamaku, aku sudah memikirkan rencana ini.

"Apa kau datang untuk mengolokku karena tak bisa menjaganya?"

Menatapnya, dia sudah seperti seorang ayah yang baik, dia menerima Sarada, dia menjaganya, aku tidak bisa menyalahkannya atas apapun yang terjadi pada Sakura dan Sarada.

"Terima kasih." Ucapku, aku malah memberi beban menyakitkan padanya.

"Untuk apa kau berterima kasih? Lihat saja! Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa pada mereka! Sakura telah pergi, bagaimana aku bisa hidup setelah ini."

Aku tahu kau merasa sangat kehilangan, di saat kau sudah hidup bahagia bersamanya dan dia pergi begitu saja, aku sudah merasakannya berkali-kali di saat aku hidup kembali di kehidupan berikutnya hingga hari ini, menyakitkan jika kau terus merasakan akan hal yang sama berulang kali, berulang kali, dan berulang kali.

Sakura dan Sarada mengalami kecelakaan, keduanya tidak bisa terselamatkan, yang terburuknya lagi, Sakura sedang hamil dan janin yang masih 2 bulan itu pun tak bisa tumbuh, perasaan Kiba cukup hancur saat tahu keadaan ini, sebelumya dia sudah memaksa Sakura untuk istirahat saja dan Sakura mengabaikannya, aku rasa bukan karena hal itu, meskipun hari ini Sakura tak mengantar Sarada, ada waktu dimana Sakura benar-benar akan pergi.

Kiba mulai menenangkan dirinya, aku akan menemaninya berbicara, setidaknya membuatku sedikit tenang hari ini.

"Kau bahkan sangat tega tidak menunjukkan wajahmu pada Sarada."

"Dia adalah anakmu, kau sudah mengurusnya bahkan sejak masih dalam kandungan Sakura."

"Konyol, aku tak pernah merampasnya darimu, bagaimana pun juga dia adalah anakmu."

"Kita sudah sepakat untuk tidak membahasnya, apa kau terus menyinggungnya pada Sarada? Bukannya itu akan mengganggu pikirannya?"

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud, aku juga tak pernah menyinggungmu di hadapannya, saat dia baru lahir dengan tubuh mungil dan badannya berwarna merah itu, aku sampai panik dan protes pada dokter, kenapa tubuhnya seperti itu? Apa dia menderita kelainan? Saat itu aku yakin seluruh perawat menatap seperti orang bodoh, dokter harus menjelaskan padaku hingga dua kali agar aku paham, Sakura terlihat bahagia saat menatap anaknya, seharusnya kau yang berada di sana." Ucapnya, Kiba menceritakan hal yang sedikit membuatnya malu.

"Kau adalah suaminya, wajar jika kau yang berada di sana."

"Aku masih tak percaya kau merelakan Sakura padaku."

"Anggap saja aku kalah."

"Kau bisa menang dengan mudah tuan Uchiha."

"Tapi buktinya, dia memilihmu."

"Aku tetap saja tidak percaya."

"Sudahlah, kau tuan pria asing, bagaimana jika ceritakan saat gadis kecilku tumbuh." Ucapku.

Kiba mulai menceritakannya dengan cukup antusias, meskipun di beberapa saat dia akan terdiam dan kembali bersedih, mengingat putrinya itu, dia sangat menyayanginya, rasa sayang Kiba jauh lebih besar dari padaku yang tak tahu bagaimana saat bersama Sarada.

Setelahnya, dia harus bertemu dengan keluarganya dan Ino datang, dia mengajaku untuk berbicara, Ino datang bersama Kabuto, kedua dokter yang sangat sibuk hingga Ino baru mendapatkan anak, perutnya cukup besar dan mungkin saja ini sudah masuk dalam bulan kelahirannya.

"Kau malah kembali di saat seperti ini." Ucap Ino, dia sedang menegurku.

"Aku sibuk di rumah sakit."

"Aku juga dokter, aku juga sibuk!" Ucapnya, kesal.

"Ino, tenanglah, jaga emosimu, kau sedang hamil." Ucap Kabuto, sekedar membuat Ino tidak ribut di kediaman Kiba, orang-orang masih ramai berdatangan, apa ibu hamil selalu terkesan galak seperti ini? Atau hanya Ino saja.

"Aku benar-benar tidak habis pikir." Ucap Ino.

"Kau ingin menyalahkanku? Aku berada di kota lain, bagaimana mungkin ini ada hubungannya denganku." Ucapku, meskipun sepenuhnya benar itu adalah kesalahan takdir yang aku pilih.

"Aku tidak menyalahkanmu, aku tahu itu, Sakura sudah sangat bahagia bersama Kiba, belum lagi saat dia mengatakan padaku jika dia hamil lagi, aku turut senang mendengarnya, aku pikir selama ini dia terpuruk, seperti kau mencampakkannya, tapi Sakura memberiku pengertian jika dia akan tetap bahagia siapapun yang menjadi pendamping hidupnya."

Aku juga senang mendengar hal itu, aku jadi tahu perasaan Sakura selama ini, aku tidak perlu merasa bersalah lagi dengan membuatnya harus bersama Kiba.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

update...~

ini bukannya mau buru-buru tamat yaa, alur yang ini wajib muncul di awal karena itu akan berlanjut lagi, tentang percobaan apapun yang akan Sasuke lakukan.. yaah...~ chap ini silahkan syok, dan ini bukan lucid dream yaa. ini nyata, Sakura dan anaknya mati itu nyata. ini jadi agak nggak yakin kelar 50 chap nih, wkwkwkw, padahal dah itung-itung nih, entahlah, dilihat aja nanti.

dan bagaimana kisah selanjutnya si abang Sasuke, apa dia juga akan mengakhiri hidupnya atau ada hal lain...~ XD

.

.

See U next chap!


	48. Chapter 47

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **! Don't like Don't Read !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ A DREAM ~**

 **[ Chapter 47 ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura dimakamkan di sebelah makam Haruki, nama yang sama dengan marga yang berbeda, kali ini aku hanya bisa pasrah dengan marga yang di gunakan Sakura dan juga anakku, Inuzuka Sakura dan Inuzuka Sarada.

Maafkan atas pilihan takdirku yang tidak pernah ada akhirnya, aku sudah mencoba berbagai cara agar kau selamat, namun itu tak berefek, kau tetap pergi lebih dulu dan juga anak kita, dia pun lagi-lagi ikut bersamamu, hari ini akan ada dua orang yang merasa sangat-sangat kehilangan, selain aku, Kiba juga pun seperti orang yang kehilangan segalanya.

Aku tidak bisa berlama-lama di kota Konoha dan harus kembali ke Kota Oto, pekerjaanku sedang menunggu di sana.

"Padahal tak perlu kau antar segala." Ucapku pada Kiba.

"Diam, aku sedang mengusirmu." Ucapnya, masih saja tidak berubah.

"Jaga dirimu dan jika kau sudah bosan untuk hidup sendirian, carilah wanita lain yang kau cintai." Saranku.

"Tidak! Aku akan tetap dengan satu wanita dalam hidupku!" Tegasnya.

Konyol, aku harap kau menemukan wanita yang lain dan hiduplah lebih baik dari ini, hidupmu masih panjang dan juga belum berakhir. Berbalik, menatapnya sebelum pergi.

 **Deg.**

Perasaan marah apa ini? Aku sempat melihat sebuah bayangan yang ingin membunuhku, tidak-tidak, itu hanya perasaanku saja.

"Cepatlah, pesawatmu akan segera berangkat."

"Hn."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Kota Oto]**

"Kau pulang lebih awal? Aku pikir kau akan menikmati waktu liburanmu di Konoha." Ucap dokter Orochimaru padaku.

Aku menempati kediaman Orochimaru, selain bisa belajar banyak darinya lagi, aku ingin bisa memecah bagaimana mengubah takdir Sakura, sampai di kehidupan ini pun tetap saja sama, dia akan pergi sangat cepat.

"Tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan di sana. Aku hanya datang untuk berkabung." Ucapku.

"Siapa yang meninggal?"

"Sakura dan juga anaknya."

"Aku turut berduka dokter, itu sungguh hal yang tak terduga, seakan baru saja kemarin dia menjadi pasienku."

"Uhm, aku ingin membicarakan hal ini dengan dokter, entah kau akan percaya padaku atau tidak, aku sudah mulai putus atas untuk mengatasi masalah ini." Ucapku, aku benar-benar butuh seseorang yang akan bisa membantuku sekarang.

Ini semacam terapi bagiku, aku harus melakukannya kembali, aku sudah menceritakan segalanya pada dokter Orochimaru, tentang kisah aneh ini, kami sebagai seorang dokter akan sulit mencerna kasus ini sebagai hal yang logis, seperti kata dokter Orochimaru, aku harus berpikir dari sisi manapun, meskipun itu tidak masuk akal.

"Kau yakin kau sudah melakukan semua cara untuk membuat umurnya lebih lama?" Tanyanya.

"Beberapa kemungkinan sudah aku lakukan, tapi tetap saja itu tak berhasil, bahkan membiarkannya bahagia bersama orang lain pun, itu hanya sia-sia."

"Bagaimana jika kau mengubah sedikit apa yang dihipotesakan?"

"Maksud dokter?"

"Kau tahu dalam penelitian akan ada banyak objek dengan menggunakan berbagai metode untuk sebuah kemungkinan yang terjadi, jika semua hal yang sudah kau lakukan tak memiliki hasil positif, apa kau tidak merasa ada kekeliruan dalam penelitianmu?"

Kekeliruan, apa yang aku lewatkan dari semua ingatan di masa lalu? Aku tidak tahu apa pun lagi selain goa dan batu itu, atau apa aku harus pergi mendatangi tempat meninggalnya sang pangeran? Itu sudah berabad-abad lamanya, bagaimana bisa aku mudah menemukan tempat itu.

"Ini cukup menarik dokter, apa hanya syaratnya? Jaman kuno memang penuh dengan hal-hal mistis."

"Aku hanya mendengar suara-suara tentang syarat itu."

"Aku berpikiran lain dokter, syaratnya tak mungkin hanya itu. Kembali membuka catatanmu dan lihat apa yang seharusnya kau perhatikan."

Aku bingung untuk mencari tahu kebenaran lainnya, pemikiranku selama ini jika kami bertemu dan hidup bersama, Sakura akan cepat menemui ajalnya, tunggu, sebelumnya kami pernah tinggal cukup lama bersama, tapi itu tidak membuat Sakura lebih cepat meninggal, mungkin ada pemicu lainnya yang seharusnya membuat Sakura tidak bisa menghindari takdirnya.

"Bagaimana dokter?" Tanya dokter Orochimaru padaku.

"Aku mengerti, aku akan mencoba memikirkan kemungkinan lain yang akan terjadi." Ucapku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Panjang umur Yang mulia!_

 _Panjang umur Yang mulia!_

 _Panjang umur Yang mulia!_

 _Panjang umur Yang mulia!_

 _Yang mulia telah kembali!_

 _Yang mulia telah kembali!_

Suara berisik itu cukup menggangguku, membuka mata dan ini semacam di dalam kereta jaman kuno yang di tarik dengan kuda, pintunya terbuka dan aku bisa melihat seorang pengawal kerajaan.

"Pangeran, akhirnya kau kembali." Dia adalah Yang mulia ibu ratu, wajah yang sangat mirip dengan ibuku, atau hanya di dalam _lucid dream_ ini saja wajahnya mirip dengan ibuku, karena selama ini aku sudah tahu wajah asli pangeran kedua dari kerajaan Rouran.

Ternyata aku kembali pada _lucid dream_ ini, ibu ratu terlihat sedih dan memakai kimono hitam, seluruh orang-orang yang ada di istana mengenakan pakaian yang sama, aku ingat sekarang, bergegas masuk ke dalam istana, ini adalah hari kematian sang permaisuri, tidak ada mayat dayang Rin, mungkin saja dia sudah di kuburkan lebih dulu dan ibu ratu menungguku kembali setelah mendapat pesan dari salah satu pengawal jika sang permaisuri di bunuh.

Menatap sekitar, aku harus memastikan apapun di dalam mimpi ini, aku harus mencari pemicu takdir Sakura yang tidak bisa berubah.

Setelah aku kembali, sang permaisuri akhirnya di makamkan, aku tidak bisa berperang jika belum menyelesaikan kasus ini, meskipun aku sudah tahu siapa dalangnya aku akan tetap mengulang apapun yang terjadi hari ini.

"Siapa pun yang berhasil menemukan pembunuh permaisuri dan dayangnya, aku akan memberikan hadiah emas dan jabatan yang tinggi!" Tegasku.

Di jaman ini, imbalan besar akan membuat siapa saja bekerja keras, aku sangat marah jika hal ini terjadi terus menerus.

Hal ini tidak perlu begitu lama aku menunggu.

Salah seorang mata-mataku yang berhasil menemukannya, dia bersama para pengawal lainnya menyeret putri Ino dan seseorang yang menyamar menjadi pengawal.

"Lapor Yang mulia, mereka adalah dalang dari pembunuh permaisuri."

"Bohong! Aku tidak membunuhnya!" Teriak putri Ino.

Aku akan menghukumnya, berapa kali pun, tapi bukan ini yang menjadi tujuanku, menatap ke arah seorang pria yang menjadi pengawal palsu, dia yang mengaku sebagai orang yang di perintahkan putri Ino untuk membakar gudang sebagai pengalihan para pengawal dan orang-orang di istana. Lalu, siapa yang membunuh? Sakura sempat menceritakannya padaku, seseorang yang memakai pakaian ninja, wajahnya tertutup dan dia yang melakukan pembunuhan itu, masih ada seorang lagi yang di pekerjaan putri Ino.

"Hukum penggal mereka!" Tegasku.

"Baik, Yang mulia."

"Dan satu lagi, sebelumnya, putri Ino, dimana ninja bayaran yang kau suruh itu?" Ucapku.

Tatapannya terlihat terkejut, dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan apapun sekarang.

"A-aku akan memberitahumu! Tapi lepaskan aku!" Ucapku.

Memberi perintah pada salah seorang kaki tanganku untuk melepaskan Ino dan memintanya menemukan ninja bayaran itu.

"Apa kau akan membebaskan dari hukuman pangeran?"

"Tergantung bagaimana kesaksianmu." Ucapku.

Aku menyerahkan segalanya pada putri Ino dan bersama kaki tanganku, mereka harus bisa menemukan ninja bayaran itu bagaimana pun caranya, dialah yang membunuh putri Sakura, meskipun seorang suruhan dari putri Ino.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mereka berhasil menemukan ninja itu, Ino bekerja sama dengan para kaki tanganku untuk menjebaknya, kekuatannya cukup hebat dan lincah, wajar bagi seorang ninja bayaran, dia terlatih untuk membunuh orang, hari ini adalah hari hukuman untuk orang suruhan putri Ino tapi aku tidak akan berbelas kasih dan menarik kata-kataku.

"Hukum penggal semuanya!" Perintahku.

"Apa! Ka-kau sudah berjanji akan membebaskanku pangeran!" Protes putri Ino.

Aku tidak akan mengubah takdir apapun, meskipun _lucid dream_ ini akan berulang kali aku melihatnya, tetap saja kau akan mendapat hukuman itu. Seluruh orang-orang mulai melihat apa yang terjadi halaman istana, hukuman mati untuk seorang putri dari kerajaan Yama.

"Pangeran ampunilah putri hamba, dia memang bodoh dan tidak tahu diri untuk melakukan hal keji ini, tapi apakah tidak ada keringanan untuknya?" Ucap pangeran Inoichi, dia datang bersama seluruh keluarganya untuk memohon ampun padaku.

"Aku akan membebaskan putrimu, dengan syarat, kembalikan permaisuriku, anaknya dan juga dayang Rin. Bagaimana?" Ucapku.

Mereka pun terdiam dan tidak berani menatapku, itu syarat yang mudah jika kalian bisa memenuhinya.

"Tidak bisa? Aku sudah yakin itu, jangan membuatku bertambah marah dan akan menambah hukuman lainnya." Ucapku.

Putri Ino mulai merontah dan berteriak memanggil kedua orang tuanya, aku tidak mungkin mengampuninya, setelah pengawal palsu itu di penggal, giliran putri Ino dan terakhir.

"Buka topengnya." Ucapku.

Aku ingin tahu siapa ninja bayaran ini, sebelumnya dia luput dari penglihatanku, seharusnya aku menghukumnya juga, seorang pengawal mulai membuka topengnya dan aku cukup hapal akan wajah itu, dia tidak menatapku, hanya menatap ke bawah dan menundukkan wajahnya, di wajahnya pun penuh bekas luka pukulan yang hanya meninggalkan lebam, dia hanya pesuruh dan aku tahu tidak selama ini dia ada berada di dekat kami.

"Tunggu." Ucapku.

Berjalan ke arahnya, para pengawal yang menahannya dan menariknya untuk berlutut di hadapanku, tatapan yang menandakan dia siap untuk apapun yang terjadi padanya, inilah sikap seorang ninja bayaran, mereka siap mati untuk sebuah tugas.

Kiba, ninja bayaran ini adalah Kiba, mungkin hanya pada _lucid dream_ ku saja, aku bisa melihat wajah di kehidupannya yang sekarang, kenapa harus Kiba? Di kehidupan sekarang, dia sangat menyukai Sakura, bahkan rela bersaing denganku.

"Pernahkah kau berpikiran untuk tidak membunuh permaisuri?" Tanyaku padanya.

"Ini hanya tugas, tugas harus aku jalankan."

Kembali mengingat saat Kiba mengantarku di bandara, aku melihat sosok bayangan hitam dengan wujud seorang ninja di belakangnya, apa selama ini, sebuah kemungkinan yang terpikirkan olehku.

"Apa kau punya sebuah pesan terakhir sebelum hukumanmu?" Ucapku.

Kiba menundukkan wajahnya, dia tidak mengatakan apapun, berjalan pergi dan sebelum kepalanya di penggal, aku bisa mendengar sesuatu darinya.

" _Maaf."_

Sebuah kata di ucapkannya untukku atau untuk sang permaisuri?

Hukuman hari ini akhirnya berakhir dan aku akan menjalankan semua hal sesuai alur yang sudah terjadi sebelumnya, aku tidak akan mengubah apapun dari sini, karena semuanya akan kembali pada alur utama, aku harus mati di dalam goa itu dan kembali membuat takdir yang konyol untuk Sakura.

 ** _Sang permaisuri akan memiliki takdirnya sesuai apa yang terjadi padanya di kehidupan ini, dan sang malaikat mautnya akan terus berada di sekitarnya, jika kalian bertemu maka takdir sang permaisuri akan berjalan._**

Ini adalah suara-suara yang terdengar oleh telingaku sebelum kesadaranku benar-benar hilang, aku sudah melakukan apapun dan semua sesuai alur _lucid dream_ ini terjadi, hanya saja aku baru mengetahui jika Kiba adalah ninja bayaran itu.

Lagi-lagi ada yang aku lewatkan, apa itu? Aku ingin melihat semua _lucid dream_ lain, aku pasti melewatkan sesuatu.

Hening.

Ruang gelap yang tanpa ada batasan, ini bukan lagi sebuah _lucid dreamku_ , ada apa ini?

" _Aku akan setia padamu tuan!"_

Suara? Suara siapa itu?

" _Apa yang sedang kau katakan? Dasar aneh, aku memang kakak yang peduli pada adiknya, makanya jika kau menyakiti adikku sedikit saja, aku akan memukulmu hingga wajahmu tidak di kenali para fansmu."_

Lagi-lagi aku mendengar suara lainnya.

" _Aku melihatnya bersama murid lain di dalam gudang, aku tidak mau kau membantunya, aku sudah katakan padamu jika dia gadis yang buruk."_

Suara-suara itu, aku pernah mendengarnya.

" _Tolong angkat aku menjadi muridmu."_

" _Apa kau yang membuat adikku seperti ini!"_

" _Dia hanya memanfaatkanmu."_

Lagi-lagi suara-suara itu.

" _Apa kau datang untuk mengolokku karena tak bisa menjaganya?"_

Apa?

Tunggu.

Semua suara ini.

Seperti sebuah kenangan yang terpampang di depan mataku, semua ingat dari masa lampau, semua kehidupan yang seperti sebuah siaran tv yang akan ku tonton tanpa jedah, dan sesuatu membuatku tersadar.

"Dokter?"

Terbangun dan melihat dokter Orochimaru yang duduk di sebelahku, ternyata seperti ini, tanpa sadar dokter Orochimaru sedang melakukan terapi untukku.

"Rilekslah sejenak." Ucapnya.

"Aku mulai tahu apapun dokter." Ucapku.

"Wah, aku hanya membuatmu untuk melihat apa yang seharusnya kau lihat."

Sebuah kemungkinan yang selama ini tak akan pernah aku ketahui, seharusnya sejak awal aku tahu, tapi aku terus mengabaikanya, aku sampai melupakan syarat yang jelas terdengar itu.

'Sang malaikat maut'

Malaikat maut sang permaisuri, dia adalah ninja bayaran di jaman itu dan selama ini dia akan berada di sekitarku dan Sakura, sebenarnya bukan karena pertemuanku dan Sakura yang akan membuat takdirnya berjalan, tapi karena kami bertemu sang malaikat maut ini.

Sial!

Seharusnya aku tidak memberikan Sakura padanya!

Kenapa malah membuat nyawa Sakura terancam!

Takdir buruk Sakura ada pada Kiba!

"Sudah menemukan solusinya?" Tanya dokter Orochimaru padaku.

"Aku sudah tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan, tapi jika di kehidupan berikutnya, mungkin kami akan bertemu kembali sang malaikat maut permaisuri."

"Jadi sebuah kemungkinan terbaru adalah 'sang malaikat maut'?"

"Aku berpikir jika kami bertemu, Sakura akan kembali menjalankan takdirnya, aku sudah salah membiarkan Sakura bersama Kiba."

"Uhm...ini jadi terdengar bukan seperti sebuah takdir dokter, tapi sebuah kutukan, jika itu adalah kutukan, seharusnya ada acara untuk mematahkannya."

Kutukan?

Apa membuat perjanjian di dalam goa itu dan malah mendapat kutukan? Takdir dan kutukan, semuanya tetap saja hal yang tidak masuk akal.

"Kau harus mencari tempat pertama itu." Ucap dokter Orochimaru.

Kerajaan Rouran sudah runtuh berabad-abad, dan lagi tempat itu bukan di area kerajaan Rouran, melainkan di area tempat musuh kerajaan Rouran.

"Mungkin semuanya sudah rata dengan tanah atau sudah menjadi kota besar dan goa itu mungkin sudah di hancur." Ucapku.

"Tidak ada salahnya mencari."

Menatap dokter Orochimaru, dia membuatku ingin mencari goa itu dan mencoba mengubah takdir Sakura di kehidupan ini, aku sedikit kurang percaya jika bisa kembali menemukan goa dan batu itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

halo...*

uhuk" hampir mau umumkan HIATUS hingga waktu tak di tentukan, beberapa hari yang lalu laptop author bermasalah, tak mau nyala,*panik-panik-panik* kata teman mungkin koslet or sesuatu di dalam yang bikin dia ndak mau menyala, terus di saranin amankan dulu apapun di dalam, dari semua data penting author hanya mikir semua data fic, data lain udah berada di ikhlasin aja, author tipe lupa, sekali ketik tak akan ingat lagi dan tak akan bisa mengetik ulang alur apapun lagi, tapi pagi tadi, sepertinya masih mendapat sebuah keberuntungan, laptop author udah nyala kembali, ini mungkin sedikit kode agar author men-servis-nya, emang nggak pernah servis dan barus kena kasus seperti ini, hikss..~ malah satu-satunya laptop lagi, tak punya yang lain lagi, karena tadi pagi cuma ngecek, dan baru malam ini nge-coba lagi dan nyala, ini masih nunggu sampai kapan dia tetap nyala dan nggak mati tiba-tiba. hiikss. mau nangis rasanya mikir data yang akan hilang bila tak di simpan dan akan di instal ulang

maaf jika tak berkabar dan updatenya tertunda, author tak ngetik apapun dari saat laptop mulai tak nyala dan saat ini baru menyelesaikan chapter ini. :(

di chapter ini, identitas Kiba akhirnya terlihat, dia sebenarnya orang yang juga termasuk dalam kisah masa lalu sasu-saku, so dia akan muncul dan selama ini dia selalu berada di dekat Sakura dan sasuke dan kehidupan yang sama, jadi ini adalah teori kemungkinan terbaru Sasuke, dia menyimpulkan segalanya selama mendengar semua masa lalunya. masih ada sih kebenaran lain tentang Kiba, akan di hadirkan juga, tapi belum. ini kok tambah panjang yaa =_=" padahal udah mikir 50 chapter, hadeeehh...~

hari ini balas review yaa.

Lacus Clyne 123 : terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkan author *terharu* sudah author jelaskan di atas kenapa tak nongol dalam beberapa hari ini.

mrsyounya27 : ini why karena alur kan? Author harus membuat Sakura mati, agar menyalahkan teori Sasuke, selama ini dia terus membuat kemungkinan yng membuat sang permaisuri bertahan lama dalam hal umur, tapi tak satu pun yang cocok, nah inilah hal yang akan di hadapi sasuke sekarang, next akan terjawab.

sina : nah, author masih memikirkannya, meskipun udah ngomong mau tamatin 50chapter ini, sepertinya akan meleset, haa..~~.

CEKBIOAURORAN : jangan sedih, semua akan indah pada(hal-bohong) waktunya.

sitilafifah989 : yup, makanya author udah jelaskan sebelumnya kalau kasus Sakura-ino dah kelar dan sekarang kasus sasu-saku, ini sebenarnya adalah inti dari kisah ini, makanya ada lucid dream, itu agar semua masalah lalu mereka terlihat dalam bentuk mimpi, padahal dalam kenyataan kisaha itu ada, namun dalam jangka waktu dan kehidupan yang berbeda, sekrang masalah akan berpusat pada sasuke, heheh., akhirnya kisah ini sudah sangat di pahami yaa dan tidak membuat bingung.

SSS fans : baiklah, author akan bikin sad ending, *ketawa jahat* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

.

sudah, semoga kedepannya laptop author tetap sehat, author sih sangat sehat, laptopnya aja yang butuh istirahat mungkin XD.

.

See you next chapt!


	49. Chapter 48

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **! Don't like Don't Read !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ A DREAM ~**

 **[ Chapter 48 ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **16 tahun kemudian.**

"Hari ini jadwal operasi jam 2 siang." Ucap seorang perawat padaku.

"Baiklah, tolong sterilkan alat sebelumnya dan simpan data pasiennya pada mejaku."

Masih di kota Oto dan masih bergelut dengan profesiku sebagai seorang dokter, 16 tahun terlewatkan dengan sia-sia, aku sudah berusaha mencari area itu dan sangat sulit menemukannya, bahkan dengan bantuan kakak-kakakku pun, mereka kesulitan mencarinya, kemungkinan area itu sudah menjadi area yang hilang.

 _ **Ino calling.**_

selama ini aku tetap menyimpan nomernya, di masih sering mencariku.

"Ada apa, Ino?"

" _Setidaknya datanglah saat pesta ulang tahun anakku, aku ingin dia melihat seluruh keluarganya."_

"Kau masih menghitungku sebagai keluarga?"

" _Hey, mau bagaimana pun juga kau sudah termasuk pamannya."_

"Baiklah, kapan?"

" _Seminggu lagi akan di adakan."_

"Hn, akan aku kosongkan jadwal hari itu."

" _Dasar, aku juga seorang dokter, tapi sepertinya kau jauh lebih gila kerja, apa sampai detik ini kau tidak move on? Aku sedang mengembalikan ucapanmu yang dulu kau katakan padaku."_

"Ya-ya aku tahu kau akan tetap jahat hingga sekarang."

" _A-apa! A-aku hanya menasehatimu, bagaimana pun juga kita ini keluarga, carilah wanita yang bisa mendampingimu, kau mau menjomblo seumur hidup?"_

"Jomblo seumur hidup? Itu saran yang bagus, terima kasih."

" _Benar-benar tidak berubah."_

Ino masih sering menghubungiku, selain menanyakan kasus yang rumit saat dia tidak bisa mendapat ide untuk melakukan pengobatan pada pasiennya, dia masih menganggapku keluarga, bibi Mebuki juga masih sering menanyakan kabarku, walaupun dia mungkin tidak sadar jika seharusnya dia menghubungi Kiba, aku rasa Kiba jauh lebih berhak mendapat perhatian darinya.

Mendatangi bagian ruangan perawat, menanyakan pasien yang perlu _cek up_ hari ini, aku tidak gila kerja, hanya saja ku tidak bisa tinggal diam, bayangan masa lalu akan sulit hilang dan lagi _lucid dream_ ku akan sering muncul, namun akhir-akhir hampir seluruhnya terlihat buram olehku, aku merasa ini efek dari Sakura yang telah pergi, _lucid dream_ nya menjadi mimpi yang tak jelas dan tidak lagi terasa nyata.

 **Kamar pasien.**

"Selamat pagi, nyonya, hari ini jadwal pemeriksaan, bagaimana dengan sakit kepalanya? Apa masih terasa nyeri?" Tanyaku.

"Aku sudah sembuh jika dokter yang memeriksaku." Ucap seorang wanita lansia padaku, mereka akan heboh jika aku yang datang memeriksa di ruangan ini.

"Dokter, apa kau sudah menikah? Jika belum, maukah kau bersama cucuku? Dia anak yang baik dan cantik." Ucap wanita lansia lainnya, mereka akan selalu menjodohkanku dengan cucu atau anak mereka.

"Terima kasih nyonya, tapi aku sudah menikah." Ucapku.

"Begitu yaa. Sayang sekali."

Aku harus rajin berbohong pada semua pasienku kecuali para perawat dan para dokter lainnya akan sangat tahu statusku seperti apa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Kediaman Orochimaru]**

Dokter Orochimaru lagi-lagi pergi dalam waktu cukup lama di kota Kiri untuk menjadi dosen, di rumah besar ini hanya tinggal aku, Mitsuki dan pelayan rumah ini, Mitsuki sudah jauh lebih dewasa dan dia menganggapku sebagai pamannya.

"Paman sudah pulang? Hari ini pak pelayan sedang tidak enak badan, makanya tidak menyiapkan makanan." Ucap Mitsuki.

"Dimana dia?"

"Ada di kamarnya, apa karena sudah pengaruh usia?"

"Itu bisa jadi, apa dokter Orochimaru tidak punya pelayan pribadi yang lain?"

"Ayah sulit untuk memasukan orang lain untuk menjadi pelayan di rumah ini."

"Tanggung jawab dan kepercayaan adalah hal yang kadang sulit di lakukan beberapa orang, apalagi harus mengurus rumah besar ini dan dua pria yang kesulitan mengurus diri."

"Hahahaha, paman ada-ada saja, tapi paman lebih pandai memasak dari pada aku."

"Aku sudah kesulitan memasak. Bagaimana jika setelah ini kita makan di luar?"

"Baiklah, paman, aku senang seperti itu dari pada kita berdua menghancurkan dapur."

Mendatangi sebuah kamar dan mengetuknya beberapa kali sebelum masuk, seorang pria tua yang berusaha bangun, namun menahannya untuk tidak perlu memaksakan diri.

"Maaf tuan, hari ini saya kesulitan untuk menjamu anda." Ucapnya.

"Tidak perlu, istirahatlah, katakan padaku keluhannya, aku akan membeli obat saat keluar bersama Mitsuki."

"Tidak apa-apa tuan, hanya nyeri sendi, hehehe, biasalah jika sudah umur seperti ini."

Pelayan ini adalah satu-satunya pelayan milik dokter Orochimaru, aku tidak tahu apapun sebelum pelayan ini datang, dokter Orochimaru tidak menceritakan tentang keluarganya, bahkan jati diri Mitsuki pun tak pernah di singgungnya, Mitsuki juga merasa jika dia adalah anak yang cukup beruntung hidup bersama dokter Orochimaru dan di jadikan anak baginya.

"Katakan padaku jika anda merasa kesakitan, di saat dokter Orochimaru tidak ada, aku pun harus menjaga anda." Ucapku.

"Seharusnya aku yang menjaga tuan."

"Aku senang mendengar hal itu, selama ini terima kasih banyak telah memperlakukan seperti tuan rumah bagimu."

"Sama-sama tuan Sasuke, aku juga senang melayani anda selama ini."

Sebelumnya mencari obat di ruangan dokter Orochimaru, mungkin ada beberapa obat yang bisa di konsumsinya sebelum aku pergi membeli obat untuknya. Jika dia tidak ada, aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana bisa mengurus rumah sebesar ini dan lagi Mitsuki sedang sibuk untuk mengurus kuliahnya, aku pikir dia akan mengikuti jejak dokter Orochimaru, Mitsuki mengambil jurusan arkeologi, dia senang akan hal itu, dokter Orochimaru pun tak pernah memaksakan kehendaknya, jika Mitsuki memilih jurusan itu, dia harus bertanggung jawab dengan pilihannya

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku sudah berusaha menolong pelayan itu, namun, dia sudah sampai pada batasnya, dokter Orochimaru kembali ke Oto untuk mengurus pemakaman pelayan pribadinya itu, Mitsuki cukup merasa kehilangan, sejak dia kecil di saat dokter Orochimaru sibuk bekerja, dialah yang menjaganya, dokter Orochimaru sudah tahu jika pelayannya itu mulai tak bisa bertahan, lalu siapa akan membersihkan rumah sebesar ini?

"Karena aku belum menemukan orang yang sangat di percaya dan bertanggung jawab, mohon bantuannya." Ucap dokter Orochimaru.

Dia bahkan tertawa dengan girang, tapi tidak dengan tatapanku dan Mitsuki, kami kewalahan untuk masalah ini, aku jadi memikirkan bagaimana cara pelayan itu membersihkan rumah ini seorang diri?

Rumah sebesar ini di bersihkan oleh dua orang pria tua dan seorang pemuda, menatap dokter Orochimaru, bahkan wajahnya itu meragukan, seharusnya dia jauh lebih tua dariku, tapi wajahnya masih tetap sama hingga sekarang.

"Ayah, setidaknya pekerjaan seseorang saja." Ucap Mitsuki, dia mulai mengeluh untuk masalah rumah besar ini, rasanya aku juga ingin mengeluh dan bisa saja pindah dari rumah ini dan membeli apartemen, tapi aku sudah terlanjur untuk tinggal dan menetap di rumah ini.

"Di rumah ini ada begitu banyak barang, siapa sangka ada yang mempunyai keinginan untuk memilikinya." Alasan dokter Orochimaru saat menjawab ucapan mengeluh Mitsuki.

"Kalau begitu simpan saja di dalam satu ruangan dan di kunci." Ucap Mitsuki, itu ide yang bagus.

"Tidak-tidak, itu akan repot dan akan tidak ada yang bisa membersihkannya jika hanya di tinggalkan dalam ruangan terkunci." Ucap Dokter Orochimaru, haa..~ dia ingin semuanya di bersihkan, tapi tak ingin ada yang hilang.

Semuanya jadi rumit ketika kau berbicara tentang rumah ini pada dokter Orochimaru, rumah ini hanya memiliki dua lantai namun setiap areanya sangat luas dan banyak barang antik yang di pajang dokter Orochimaru, banyak kamar dan pilar-pilar besar menghiasi area ruang tamu, terlalu besar dan terlalu luas untuk di tinggal beberapa orang saja, kenapa dokter Orochimaru tidak menyewa kamar-kamar itu saja? Haa..~ sudahlah.

"Ehe-hem, bukannya aku mau lari dari tanggung jawab tugas, tapi minggu ini aku harus kembali ke Konoha, ada sebuah pesta dan aku harus datang." Ucapku.

"Pergilah dokter Sasuke, tidak apa-apa, masih ada Mitsuki yang akan mengurus rumah, lagi pula aku juga harus kembali ke kota Kiri, aku tidak bisa membuat mahasiswaku liburan terus." Ucap dokter Orochimaru.

"Apa! Ayah! Sungguh! Kau akan meninggalkanku dengan kastil kuno ini!" Ucap Mitsuki, dia sampai mencap rumah ini sebagai bangunan kastil kuno.

"Aku percaya padamu." Ucap dokter Orochimaru dan mengusap puncuk kepala anaknya, dia cukup menyayangi Mitsuki.

"Baik! Tapi jika ayah dan paman kembali, aku ingin liburan mengurus rumah."

"Itu bisa di atur." Ucap dokter Orochimaru.

Kenapa di iya-kan saja? Aku juga akan kesulitan mengurus rumah ini jika dokter Orochimaru tak kembali dari pekerjaannya sebagai dosen.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Konoha]**

Setelah beberapa tahun berlalu, akhirnya aku kembali lagi, ini hanya karena undangan Ino dan dia cukup keras kepala untuk mengundangku.

"Jadi kau sengaja mengajakku karena belum membeli hadiah, aku hanya mengundangmu, kau datang pun sudah termasuk hadiah." Ucap Ino, setibanya di Konoha, aku harus meminjamnya dari Kabuto, hubungan mereka cukup harmonis sebagai pasangan suami-istri.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang di sukai anak perempuan." Ucapku.

"Dulunya kau punya anak perempuan, kenapa kau tidak bisa menebak apa yang sukainya?" Ceplosnya, dasar Ino, tetap saja tidak mengubah sikapnya itu.

"Aku tidak pernah memberikannya hadiah, aku sudah katakan pada Sakura, saat hari dimana kita bersama, itu adalah hari terakhir kami saling mengontak, setelahnya dia harus hidup tanpa merasa aku ada atau pernah menjadi bagian darinya."

"Aku sudah tahu itu, kalian berdua selalu membuat semuanya menjadi rumit. Aku kasihan pada Sakura, dia harus berat melepaskanmu."

Aku sudah tidak ingin mengingat masa itu lagi, semuanya menjadi sia-sia ketika aku sudah mengetahui hal yang sebenarnya.

"Bagaimana kabar Kiba?" Tanyaku.

"Dia keluar kota, sulit baginya hidup di kediamannya dan di sana penuh dengan kenangan Sakura dan Sarada, rumahnya pun di jualnya."

"Apa karena itu bibi Mebuki sulit menghubunginya dan menjadikanku sebagai tempat lain untuk menanyakan kabar?"

"Tidak juga, ibu hanya masih sering memikirkanmu dan semua yang kau lakukan pada Sakura dan Haruki dulu, dia jadi terus mengingatmu dan sudah mencapmu sebagai menantunya, jangan salahkan ibu, sedangkan Kiba, dia sudah pamit pada ibu sebelumnya dan mengatakan jika dia tidak begitu pantas menjadi menantunya dan tak becus menjaga Sakura."

"Dia memang orang yang terlalu berlebihan."

"Kalian sama saja."

"Bagaimana dengan gaun itu? Apa dia akan suka?" Ucapku dan menunjuk sebuah gaun yang indah, anak Ino sudah berumur 15 tahun, dia mungkin akan senang jika mendapat gaun indahnya.

"Anak itu beri apapun dia akan suka, aku jadi menyesal saat seumurannya dulu, kau tahu bagaimana sikap nona kaya saat masih remaja? Semuanya harus bagus dan mahal."

"Jadi kau harus belajar banyak dari anakmu sendiri." Sindirku.

"Iya-iya, berhenti menyindirku, aku rasa sifat ayahnya turun padanya."

Akhirnya gaun berwarna ungu menjadi pilihan untuk hadiah anak Ino, katanya dia suka warna ungu. Pestanya akan di mulai besok dan aku pulang lebih awal untuk mengunjungi rumahku, ibu selalu saja khawatir, aku sudah bukan anak kecil lagi, aku pria tua yang sudah berkepala empat dan sudah mampu mengurus diri sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Kediaman Yamanaka]**

Pestanya di adakan di halaman dengan tema _garden party,_ kebanyakan tamunya adalah teman sekolah anak Ino dan dia mengundang hampir seluruh sekolah termasuk gurunya, aku jadi bertemu kembali dengan bibi Mebuki dan paman Inoichi, mereka sudah semakin tua.

"Sering-seringlah berkunjung disini." Ucap bibi Mebuki padaku.

"Terima kasih bibi, jika aku ada waktu luang, aku akan mampir disini." Ucapku.

Seperti yang di katakan Ino padaku, bibi Mebuki benar-benar masih peduli padaku, pesta ini cukup ramai, hanya sekumpulan anak remaja yang membuat pesta ini meriah, anak gadis itu cukup mirip Ino, untung saja sikap ibunya tak turun padanya. Beberapa pasang mata tengah sibuk menatapku dan suara bisik-bisik anak-anak gadis itu terlalu keras untuk sebuah bisikan, aku hanya bisa pura-pura tak mendengar ucapan mereka.

"Apa benar dia pamanmu?"

"A-aku tidak begitu yakin, tapi kata ibu dia adalah pamanku, jadi ya aku harus percaya."

"Pamanmu tampan sekali."

"Hey, sadarlah, pamanku itu sudah kepala empat, kalian hanya di anggap anak kecil."

"Aku rela nikah dengannya."

"Sudah-sudah, jangan membahas pamanku lagi."

Aku sedikit mendapat pembelaan dari anak itu, menatap sekitar, tatapanku terfokus pada seorang anak gadis.

"Bibi, aku permisi dulu." Ucapku, bergegas berjalan dan menghampiri seorang anak gadis yang membuatku merasa tidak asing padanya.

"Kau, siapa namamu?" Ucapku.

Dia menatapku, tatapan yang sama, mata yang sama, bagaimana Ino tidak menyadarinya? Dari semua tamu anaknya, dia muncul, gadis ini muncul di hadapanku.

"Yu-Yuuki." Ucapnya gugup, nama yang berbeda rupanya.

"Kau tinggal dekat sini?"

"Uhm, cukup jauh, aku harus naik bus." Ucapnya, bahkan tetap saja dengan sikap polosnya itu.

"Ada apa paman?" Ucap Haruki, Ino menggunakan nama Haruki pada anaknya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, apa kalian satu kelas?" Tanyaku.

"Kami beda kelas, tapi aku cukup mengenalnya." Jelas Haruki.

Waktu sudah berubah, sang permaisuri sudah hadir kembali di kehidupan berikutnya, aku benar-benar merasa bahagia saat melihatnya, sangat mudah menemukannya kembali.

"Apa yang kau lakukan tadi? Aku melihatmu membuat anak gadis itu ketakutan." Tegur Ino padaku.

"Maaf, aku hanya sedikit merasa familiar dengannya."

"Bagaimana mungkin? Kau baru saja kembali dari kota Oto, jangan katakan kau malah tertarik pada gadis kecil itu, dia masih 15 tahun dan seumuran dengan anakku, kau bisa di penjara nanti."

"Aku bisa menunggunya menjadi lebih dewasa."

"Kau gila, saat dia dewasa, kau sudah menjadi kakek-kakek, aku tidak mengerti akan jalan pikiranmu ini."

"Aku sungguh berterima kasih padamu, karena kau sudah mengajakku kembali."

"Aku tetap tidak bisa mendukungmu dengan seorang anak kecil!"

Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya begitu saja, permaisuriku telah lahir kembali, aku tetap bisa merasakannya, sekarang aku harus kembali ke Oto untuk pekerjaanku, aku harus bisa mengundurkan diri dari rumah sakit dan kembali ke Konoha, aku rasa tidak perlu kembali bekerja menjadi seorang dokter, kak Itachi punya perusahaan yang bisa aku kelolah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Update..!

nah kisah kali ini akan terus berlanjut, ini adalah alasan lain kenapa author harus mematikan Sakura dan memunculkannya kembali dalam penampilan dan nama yang berbeda, dan juga kehidupan yang berbeda, di mata Sasuke dia terlihat sama namun dalam pandangan orang lain dia berbeda dengan Sakura, ini adalah kehidupan baru Sakura, so bagaimana Sasuke akan memulai kisahnya kembali dan membuat cara agar sang permaisuri bertahan di kehidupan barunya, mari kita simak, teori kemungkinan Sasuke akan berjalan disini, dan akan di lihat apa akan berhasil, lalu dimana Kiba? XD ini sepertinya akan semakin panjang. jadi tak tega untuk di tamatkan secepatkan =_= *menyesal*

karakter baru akan bermunculan tapi tak banyak, ini akan mulai bergeser dari chara di dalam anime Naruto, hanya ada nama yang berbeda, seperti Sakura yang sekarang akan menjadi Yuuki, dan karekter OC itu Haruki (anak Ino) pengen munculin Inojin sih, tapi udah malas, karena pasangan Ino disini Kabuto, so jadi sorry banget buat fans saiXino, kali ini author pasangkan ino dengan Kabuto.

meskipun nanti akan lambat update, tak apa yaa, yang penting nggak bikin gantung, fic lain akan di usahkan deh XD, author masih punya banyak ide dan semangat untuk membuat banyak fic, cuma waktu yang mulai berkurang lagi XD *semangat*

untuk Sina, kamu betul deh, kehidupan baru Sakura udah muncul, dan dia bertemu Sasuke yang cukup tua, wkwkwkwk, ini seruh sih, author cukup suka di chapter ini, dan chapter berikutnya akan semakin seru, udah ngetik dikit sih, heheheh, kok jadi semakin menyenangkan yaa, haa...~ tak tahulah kapan ini akan tamat, nikmatin aja alurnya. *menyesal lagi*.

terima kasih atas review yang lainnya dan terima kasih atas doanya agar laptop author tetap hidup T-T , hanya kau (laptop) yng paling berarti sekarang di hidup author *lebay*

.

.

See you next Chap!


	50. Chapter 49

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **! Don't like Don't Read !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ A DREAM ~**

 **[ Chapter 49 ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Oto]**

Meninggalkan pekerjaanku sebagai dokter dan kembali ke Konoha, Mitsuki sampai berpikir aku ingin kabur dari tanggung jawab setelah kepergian pelayan pribadi dokter Orochimaru, aku sudah mengatakan jika aku menemukan kembali seseorang yang bisa menjadi pasanganku, tapi tetap saja Mitsuki tidak percaya.

"Dia adalah belahan jiwaku." Ucapku.

"Aku yakin dia bukan belahan jiwamu." Ucap Mitsuki.

"Aku percaya takdirku."

"Kau hanya sedang membuat alasan, paman." Dia masih tidak menerimaku untuk pergi.

"Aku tidak kabur, tapi aku harus kembali, semoga ketika kita bertemu kembali, kau sudah menjadi orang yang sukses." Ucapku.

"Aku tetap tidak percaya pada paman."

"Sudah-sudah, Mitsuki biarkan dokter Sasuke pergi." Ucap dokter Orochimaru.

"Setelahnya ayah harus mencari pelayan baru." Ucap Mitsuki, aku yakin dia lelah mengurus rumah besar ini.

Perpisahan ini terasa aneh, seakan aku memberi beban pada anak muda itu, ucapannya ada benarnya, dokter Orochimaru harus mempekerjakan pelayan baru, Mitsuki akan mati muda mengurus rumah bak kastil kuno ini sendirian.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Konoha]**

"Kau kembali lagi?" Ucap Itachi padaku.

"Aku sudah katakan padamu, aku terima tawaranmu untuk mengelolah perusahaan."

"Beberapa waktu lalu kau menolaknya, tapi tak ada kursi ketua direktur padamu, kau hanya bisa jadi wakil direktur."

"Ya, itu tidak masalah."

"Kau ini sangat suka berkeliaran di luar kota dan tiba-tiba kembali, katakan apa tujuanmu untuk kembali lagi?"

"Hanya untuk pekerjaan."

"Aku pikir kau sangat senang menjadi seorang dokter. Baiklah, yang penting kau kembali dan jangan lupa berkunjung ke kediaman."

"Aku akan tinggal disana agar ibu tak repot mencariku lagi."

"Aku senang mendengarnya, dan juga, tolong rawat ibu, dia sudah semakin tua beberapa masalah dalam tubuhnya mulai bermunculan."

"Iya, kak, aku akan melakukannya. Oh iya, kak."

"Ada apa lagi?"

"Apa suka pada gadis di bawah umur itu salah?"

"Itu sangat salah! Kau bisa di penjara Sasuke, apa ini alasanmu untuk kembali? Kau ini aneh sekali, dari dulu kau terus mengejar Sakura, sekarang malah mengejar anak kecil, apa aku perlu membawamu ke psikiater lagi?"

"Tenanglah, aku hanya bertanya dan tidak serius akan ucapanku itu."

"Pokoknya jangan lakukan, ibu dan ayah akan sangat kecewa padamu, kau itu seorang dokter hebat dan pria jenius, bagaimana mungkin dari ribuan wanita kau malah memilih seorang anak kecil?"

Kakakku jadi mengoceh panjang lembar tentang apa yang aku katakan, aku tahu, itu salah, dia masih kecil, bahkan masih berumur 15 tahun, sekarang umurku sudah 42 tahun, aku rasa itu tidak akan masalah jika menunggunya dewasa, hanya beberapa tahun saja, aku bisa kembali bersama Sakura-ku dan sang malaikat maut sudah tidak ada lagi di sini, tapi apa benar jika pemikiranku tentang kemungkinan itu akan terjadi, apa Sakura akan baik-baik saja? Apa dia akan mendapat umur yang panjang meskipun telah bertemu denganku dan tidak bertemu sang malaikat maut? Aku tidak akan tahu jika tidak memastikannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[SMP K]**

Aku bisa melihatnya pulang sekolah, murid kelas 3, Yuuki Sakura, aku tidak begitu tahu informasi tentangnya, dia hanya remaja biasa dengan kehidupan keluarga yang biasa. Tidak jauh dari gerbang, beberapa anak mengikutinya, aku mengingat mereka, mereka adalah teman-teman Haruki (anak Ino), mereka hanya berbicara dan tidak adanya kontak fisik, apa dia mendapat perlakukan yang berbeda? Mungkin hanya aku saja yang terlalu khawatir padanya.

Melajukan kendaraanku dan berhenti di sebuah halte, dia sedang menunggu bus, menurunkan kaca jendela mobil dan memanggilnya.

"Kau, masih kenal denganku?" Ucapku.

"Se-selamat siang paman." Ucapnya ramah padaku, anak yang sopan.

"Masuklah, aku akan mengantarmu."

"Eh? Me-mengantarku? Tapi-"

"-Tidak apa-apa, aku bukan orang yang jahat." Ucapku, dia terlihat cukup takut, tentu saja, kau seorang pria tua yang baru saja bertemu anak kecil dan sekarang mencoba akrab.

Suasananya begitu tenang, bukan tenang, murid SMP di sebelahku terlihat masih mewaspadai keadaan.

"Aku selalu berada di luar kota jadi jarang kembali ke Konoha, Haruki pasti akan jarang membicarakanku pada teman-temannya."

"Be-begitu ya. Tapi, kenapa paman repot-repot mengantarku? Aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Aku hanya kebetulan lewat dan melihatmu menunggu, apa kau akan langsung pulang?"

"Iya."

"Bagaimana jika temani aku makan sebentar, aku baru saja kembali ke Konoha lagi setelah mengurus banyak hal."

"Apa tidak merepotkan?"

"Tidak, aku senang mengajakmu."

Hari ini mengajaknya makan di sebuah restoran, masih mewaspadai keadaan, dia hanya takut padaku, meskipun aku sudah berbicara lebih baik dan tidak membuatnya takut, mungkin karena pengaruh usia, hanya aku saja yang tidak bisa menahan diri saat melihatnya.

"Kau takut padaku?" Tanyaku, dan membuatnya berhenti memakan makanannya.

"Se-sedikit, maaf, bukannya aku tidak sopan pada paman, aku hanya tidak tahu tiba-tiba paman begitu baik padaku."

"Maaf jika membuatku takut, aku akan segera mengantarmu pulang." Ucapku.

Tatapannya mulai terlihat tenang, dia bahkan memakan makanannya dengan lahap.

"Terima kasih atas makanan dan mengantarnya hari ini paman." Ucapnya.

"Hn, sama-sama." Ucapku dan kembali melajukan mobilku, dia tidak ingin aku tahu rumahnya berada dimana, dia hanya memintaku berhenti di pinggir jalan, katanya sudah dekat dari sana.

Kami sudah bertemu, aku mengirim seseorang untuk mengawasinya dan melaporkan apapun yang terjadi padanya, aku ingin mencoba semua kemungkinan yang terjadi pada takdir permaisuri, sampai detik ini pun tidak ada tanda-tanda yang membuatnya dalam bahaya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Halo, sepertinya tuan harus datang kesini, sesuatu terjadi pada nona Yuuki."_

Sebuah panggilan dari orang suruhanku, tidak mungkin jika Sakura tiba-tiba pergi lebih cepat, umurnya bahkan masih 15 tahun, bergegas mendatangi sebuah toko di dalam mall, melihatnya membuatku lega, masalah gawat apa sampai orang suruhanku menghubungiku?

"Masih tidak mengaku juga! Aku akan membawamu ke kantor polisi dan panggil orang tuamu sekarang!" Seorang pria sedang memarahinya.

Sebelumnya, Jugo, orang yang aku suruh untuk mengawasi Sakura mengatakan sesuatu padaku, jika gadis itu mencuri sebuah barang dari toko ini, aku cukup tidak percaya, anak polos dan ramah seperti dia?

"Aku yang bertanggung atas apa yang anak ini lakukan." Ucapku dan dia terkejut melihatku, aku harap kau bisa menjelaskannya nanti nona.

"Siapa anda?" Ucap galak pemilik toko itu, dia benar-benar marah, sampai berani memarahi anak kecil, aku bahkan bisa dengan mudah membeli toko kecilnya ini!

"Ini kartu namaku, jika ada barang yang perlu di ganti, katakan saja." Ucapku.

Setelah melihat kartu nama itu, pria pemilik toko ini menjadi canggung dan menatap takut-takut padaku, apa dia lupa jika mall ini juga di bangun atas kerja sama perusahaan Uchiha?

"Ma-maafkan saya tidak mengenal anda tuan Uchiha, a-anda baru saja kembali? Selama ini saya hanya melihat tuan Uchiha Itachi." Ucapnya, dan sepertinya dia berkeringat.

"Ah, aku sudah kembali untuk mengambil posisi wakil direktur di perusahaan, jadi apa anda mengalami kerugian? Aku akan menggantikannya." Ucapku.

"Ti-tidak tuan, tidak ada, lagi pula aku sudah mengambil barangnya, terima kasih sudah datang ke toko kecil ini." Ucapnya.

Gadis itu tak berbicara padaku hingga kami pergi, dia terus terdiam dan menundukkan wajahnya, ada apa dengannya? Apa aku baru saja melihat dia melakukan hal memalukan?

"Paman, sebenarnya kau ini siapa?" Tanyanya padaku.

"Aku, aku paman Haruki." Ucapku.

"Aku tahu itu, tapi hari ini kau tiba-tiba datang dan menolongku, bagaimana kau tahu akan sedang dalam masalah?"

Dia cukup pandai dan menyadari hal aneh ini.

"Aku hanya sedang mengecek toko-toko yang ada di mall ini dan tanpa sengaja melihatmu, aku pikir kau sedang dalam kesulitan." Bohongku, aku tidak mungkin mengatakan jika mengirim mata-mata untuknya dan akan mengawasinya setiap hari dan dimana pun.

"Aku jadi harus terlihat memalukan di depan kenalan teman sekolahku, aku harap paman tidak menceritakan ini pada mereka, aku yakin mereka akan mulai memikirkan cara memusuhiku." Ucapnya.

"Kenapa kau melakukan hal itu?" Tanyaku.

Gadis itu terdiam, kembali menundukkan wajahnya, lagi-lagi sikapnya tak bisa aku tebak, bagaimana kehidupan sang permaisuri di kehidupan ini? Dia bahkan tak seperti Sakura, Sakura akan melakukan apapun untuk bisa bertahan hidup dengan bekerja, kenapa dia harus mencuri seperti itu? Apa dia tak punya cukup uang atau keluarganya termasuk keluarga miskin? Dari data yang aku dapat, dia tidak termasuk keluarga miskin.

"Aku harus pulang." Ucapnya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu." Cegatku.

"Tidak usah paman, terima kasih, aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu lagi."

"Aku tidak akan repot."

"Aku tidak apa-apa jika pulang sendiri."

"Aku akan memaksamu jika tidak mengikuti ucapanku." Ucapku, aku sedikit kesal dengan gadis yang masih beranjak remaja ini, keras kepala dan sangat sulit mendengar ucapanku, ya, aku rasa sikap itu memang tak pernah berubah.

"Hentikan paman! Aku, aku sungguh malu." Ucapnya dan bergegas berlari.

Apa yang terjadi? Dia sangat marah bahkan hampir terlihat menangis di hadapanku, anak remaja jauh lebih sulit untuk di tebak.

"Ikuti saja dia." Ucapku saat berpapasan dengan Jugo, aku harus lebih ekstra sabar saat menghadapinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **2 hari berlalu.**

" _Nona Yuuki tak keluar dari rumahnya dan ini sudah terhitung dua hari."_ Ucap Jugo.

Pagi ini Jugo menghubungiku, gadis itu tak ke sekolah dan terus berada di rumahnya, apa yang terjadi? Apa dia benar memikirkan jika aku akan membeberkan kejadian memalukannya itu pada Haruki? Aku tak pernah menceritakan apapun, kenapa dia harus tidak pergi ke sekolah?

Jika aku datang ke rumahnya, apa ini tidak akan menjadi masalah? Lagi-lagi aku akan selalu ikut campur dalam setiap masalahnya, ini sama persis pada apa yang terjadi pada Sakura sebelumnya.

Mendatangi sebuah rumah sederhana, memencet bel dan tak kunjung ada yang membuka pintu, area rumahnya begitu sunyi dan seperti tak ada penghuni, kembali memencet bel dan seorang wanita keluar, wajahnya yang terlihat tak senang dan tubuh yang kurus itu.

"Anda siapa dan sedang mencari siapa?" Tanyanya, dia hanya berdiri di depan pintu.

"Aku mencari Sakura, Yuuki Sakura."

"Tidak ada yang namanya Yuuki Sakura disini, anda salah alamat." Ucapnya dan bergegas masuk.

Wanita galak yang cukup aneh, Jugo yang memberikan informasi ini padaku, tidak mungkin dia salah alamat jika setiap hari dia mengawasi Sakura pulang dan dia akan tahu Sakura akan tinggal di mana, aku hanya bisa pasrah dan tak bisa masuk seenaknya, aku ingin menghancurkan pagar ini jika saja aku tahu Sakura berada di dalam, tapi bagaimana jika ucapan wanita itu benar? Atau Jugo sedang keliru dan salah melihat dimana Sakura pulang? Aku akan kembali lagi jika mendapatkan bukti jika Sakura tinggal disini.

 **Ending Sasuke Pov.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yuuki Pov.**

Mengintipnya lewat jendela, padahal aku tidak memberi tahu alamatku tapi paman itu mengetahuinya begitu saja, paman ini sangat aneh, meskipun di umurnya yang sudah tua, dia masih tetap saja tampan, tiba-tiba dia ada mana-mana, selalu punya alasan menjawab setiap pertanyaanku, aku sedikit curiga padanya.

Saat pertemuan pertama kami, aku merasakan perasaan aneh padanya, aku hampir saja ingin menangis dan memeluknya, serasa kami pernah bertemu dan aku sangat merindukannya, aku mungkin sudah gila memikirkan hal itu, Haruki bahkan menatap aneh padaku, aku tidak boleh memperlihatkan sikap aneh ini padanya.

Beberapa hari yang lalu, dia bahkan membuat pemilik toko itu sampai tak berani bicara, aku tahu Haruki memiliki latar belakang keluarga yang sangat kaya raya, tapi Haruki tak pernah menyombongkan apapun miliknya, kedua orang tuanya bahkan punya profesi yang sangat bagus, kakeknya orang yang sangat terkenal dan berpengaruh, dia punya banyak teman dan mereka menyukai Haruki yang baik dan ramah pada siapapun.

"Siapa pria itu?" Ucap ibu, tiba-tiba datang dan masuk begitu saja ke kamarku.

"Paman dari teman di sekolah."

"Kenapa dia sampai mencarimu? Apa yang sudah kau lakukan? Apa tak cukup dengan mencuri di mall? Selalu saja membuat ibu malu!"

"Aku tidak membuat ibu malu!"

"Masih membantah juga! Ada apa denganmu!"

Ibuku, dia sudah seperti ini saat ayah meninggal, ibu jadi sulit untuk bersikap baik padaku, setiap harinya akan marah dan menegurku, aku sudah bosan di tegur olehnya, dia hanya melampiaskan amarahnya padaku di saat ibu stress pada pekerjaannya sebagai pegawai biasa di sebuah kantor, hidup ini cukup rumit dan sulit, aku selalu iri pada Haruki yang punya latar belakang keluarga yang sangat-sangat bagus, tapi aku tahu posisiku seperti apa.

"Kenapa masih saja membuat ibu susah!"

Dia tahu keadaanku saat di mall, mulut para tetangga dan kenalan ibu tak bisa mengunci mulutnya hingga membicarakanku, saat ini aku tidak bisa ke sekolah, ibu merasa sangat malu dan mengurungku di dalam rumah.

"Ibu, hentikan."

"Berani membantah ibu!"

Tangan itu mulai mengayung ke arahku, tapi selalu saja tertahan, ibu tak pernah memukulku, aku tahu itu, ibu selalu menahan diri.

"Renungkan semua yang sudah kau lakukan dan ibu akan membuatmu kembali bersekolah."

"Tidak perlu, sekolah hanya buang-buang uang, aku bisa bekerja jika ibu mau."

"Jangan berbicara konyol, kau masih anak di bawah umur, apa kau mau menambah masalah untuk ibu? Kau ingin ibu di tahan karena membuatmu bekerja?"

"Aku tidak berpikir seperti itu, bu."

"Jangan memikirkan hal konyol lainnya lagi!"

 **Braaak!**

Pintu itu akan segera rusak jika terus di banting, ibu tak akan pernah mendengar ucapanku jika terus menutup telinganya, sebenarnya apa dia berharap punya anak dulunya? Kenapa aku harus hidup seperti ini?

 **.**

 **.**

Malam harinya.

Berjalan keluar, ibu sudah tertidur, dia cukup lelah dengan pekerjaannya dan cukup jauh dari rumah, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, hanya itu yang ibu bisa lakukan, dia akan istirahat dalam waktu yang cukup lama dan aku bisa keluar diam-diam.

Malam hari yang cukup dingin, sebentar lagi akan memasuki musim dingin, mengambil sebatang rokok dari sakuku, aku harus menyembunyikan hal ini juga, aku mencobanya dari teman-temanku, aku akan menggunakannya di saat stressku sungguh memuncak, aku lelah di perlakukan seperti anak orang lain, jika ibu tidak menginginkan seorang anak dan lebih cinta pada ayah, kenapa tidak membiarkanku mendonorkan jantungku saja?

Ah, aku lupa, saat itu aku masih anak kecil dan jantung anak kecil tak cocok untuk ayah.

"Merokok dapat merusak paru-paru sejak dini."

Terkejut, tiba-tiba seseorang mengambil rokok yang sedangku hisap dan di buang begitu saja ke tanah, dia bahkan menginjaknya hingga tak berbentuk lagi.

Lagi-lagi, paman ini sungguh muncul secara tiba-tiba, mengabaikannya dan bergegas kembali masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Mau kemana? Kita belum selesai nona?" Ucapnya dan menarik lenganku.

"Ada apa?" Ucapku, cuek, aku tak suka padanya, dia seperti orang yang sok ingin mengaturku, padahal kami tak punya hubungan apapun.

"Apa orang tuamu tahu kau melakukan ini? Aku pikir kau ini anak yang baik dan polos, selain mencuri, merokok apalagi?"

"Aku juga jual diri, apa kau sudah puas paman?" Ucapku

Dan sesuatu membuatku sangat takut, tatapan itu menajam, dia sampai mencengkeram kerahku dan membuatku harus berjinjit, aku sungguh takut melihat tatapannya.

"Kau gadis yang sangat nakal, aku akan membuat orang tuamu melihat hasil perbuatan anaknya."

"Ji-jika kau katakan, aku harus segera buat surat wasiat, ibuku akan membunuhku sekarang juga." Ucapku dan tangan itu akhirnya terlepas dari kerahku, sesak, aku sampai terbatuk karenanya.

"Kau sungguh melakukan hal itu?" Tanyanya, kali ini bukan tatapan marah, tapi dia terlihat khawatir.

"Aku masih perawan, paman, aku tak berani melakukan hal itu." Ucapku, meskipun kehidupanku cukup kacau, aku masih takut untuk hal itu.

 **Deg.**

Sebuah pelukan erat, paman ini sangat besar dan sangat tinggi, kenapa dia memelukku? Terlalu erat hingga membuatku sesak napas.

"Lepaskan paman! Aku akan teriak jika seorang pria tua melecehkan anak di bawah umur!" Tegasku.

Pelukannya terlepas dan dia menatapku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

update...~

maaf jika karekater Sasu akan sangat tua dan Sakura di chap ini amat sangat muda, ini adalah bagian alur yang di buat author, jadi nikmati aja kisah unik XD.

hari ini, author balas review saja.

Nan Uru La D' Ima : uhk, sorry juga buat kamu kecewa dengan alur seperti ini, author jadi harus ubah karakternya, sebelumnya dia pun memiliki sosok yang berbeda di kehidupan dulu, permaisuri itu tak mirip Sakura, anak yang gantung diri dan pacar idol itu juga tak mirip Sakura, mereka hanya terlihat mirip saat di lihat dari sudut lucid dream masing-masing sakura dan sasuke, karena author memulai kisahnya di masa sekarang, saat dia sudah menjadi Sakura dan Sasuke, hanya agar lebih mudah membuat kalian paham, author tetap menjadikan Sasuke dan 'Sakura' (tokoh utama) mau di kehidupan mana pun, itu hanya agar tahu jika dia itu Sakura, lalu karena ini udah kehidupan baru Sakura, dia sudah berenkarnasi tapi memiliki penampilan yang berbeda dan nama yang berbeda, jika bingung, author udah membuatnya lebih mudah sih, di chap ini author memunculkan nama panjang Yuuki, yaa, kalau masih kecewa tak apa, XD auhtor hargai apapun masukanmu, terima kasih. :)

sina : yaa, author juga pikir akan seru ketika Sasuke yang sudah sangat tua bersama anak gadis yang cukup muda. pemikiran yang dewasa dan labil, cukup seru sih, ehhee, semoga tetap nikmati alur ini.

sitilafifah989 : yaa, author sudah bersiapkan MItsuki untuk hal ini, dan bagaimana MItsuki bisa membantu Sasuke? kita lihat saja nanti, pengen kasih kejutan di chap-chap berikutnya hehehe.

babiru : terima kasih...~ semoga tetap baca meskipun tokohnya mulai sedikit OC, tapi dia tetap Sakura kok.

Nica-Kun : udah updatenya...~

.

.

terima kasih untuk review kalian,.

See You next Chap!


	51. Chapter 50

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **! Don't like Don't Read !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ A DREAM ~**

 **[ Chapter 50 ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebuah pelukan erat, paman ini sangat besar dan sangat tinggi, kenapa dia memelukku? Terlalu erat hingga membuatku sesak napas.

"Lepaskan paman! Aku akan teriak jika seorang pria tua melecehkan anak di bawah umur!" Tegasku.

Pelukannya terlepas dan dia menatapku.

"Aku masih tidak percaya akan ucapanmu." Ucapnya dan menatapku, dia terlihat jauh lebih tampan saat sedekat ini.

"A-aku tidak mungkin melakukannya! A-aku sungguh-sungguh." Ucapku, aku jadi malu, aku hanya bercanda soal jual diri itu.

"Aku percaya padamu."

 **Deg.**

Lagi-lagi perasaan aneh, menatap paman itu, sesaat aku seperti melihat bayangan dirinya, namun dalam penampilan yang jauh lebih muda dan ucapan yang terdengar sama.

"Paman, apa kau mengidap kelainan? Semacam menyukai anak di bawah umur?" Ucapku.

"Aku akan memukulmu jika mengatakan itu lagi, aku punya alasan tersendiri untuk bersamamu."

Dia benar-benar paman yang aneh, dia bahkan tidak mengatakan alasan kenapa selalu peduli padaku.

"Apa kau masih beranggapan jika aku benar-benar akan menceritakan masalahmu di sekolah?" Ucapnya.

"Tidak, aku berpikir paman sudah terlalu tua untuk menjadi tukang mengadu, tapi ini adalah keputusan ibuku, dia mengurungku dirumah."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku hanya di anggap anak pembawa sial dan bikin malu, jadi lebih baik di kurung saja dan ibu kadang beranggapan jika tidak punya anak." Aku terlalu keceplosan.

"Apa ibumu memperlakukanmu dengan buruk?"

"Tidak, dia tidak pernah memukulku." Itu adalah kenyataannya, ibu hanya menahan diri saja agar tidak perlu terlihat beberapa luka di tubuhku, itu hanya semakin membuatnya menjadi ibu yang sangat kejam.

"Jika ibumu tidak menginginkanmu, kau bisa tinggal bersamaku." Ucapnya.

Gila!

Apa paman ini sudah gila! Aku harus berbicara pada Haruki, pamannya sudah keterlaluan dari sekedar peduli padaku.

"Terima kasih paman, tapi aku masih punya rumah dan masih punya ibu." Ucapku, pamit padanya dan bergegas pulang, aku tidak ingin melihat paman itu lagi.

"Tunggu." Cegatnya.

"A-apa lagi?"

"Kau sering bermimpi?"

Eh?

"Mimipi? Aku rasa semua orang bermimpi paman, sudah yaa, aku harus segera pulang." Ucapku dan kembali berlari meninggalkannya.

Pertanyaan konyol apa itu? Tentu saja aku selalu bermimpi, setiap orang juga bermimpi, tapi mimpiku terasa seperti kisah yang nyata, aku sampai kesulitan keluar dari sana, aku tidak bisa melihat jelas wajah seorang pria yang meninggalkanku, dia pergi dan itu membuatku sangat-sangat terpuruk.

Ha! Mikir apa aku! Itu hanya mimpi!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[SMP K]**

Akhirnya ibu mengijinkanku kembali ke sekolah, ibu bahkan tidak membantuku saat wali kelas bertanya tentang ketidakhadiranku selama beberapa hari, padahal sudah hampir akan lulus dan wali kelasku mulai merasa aku menjadi anak yang kurang rajin.

"Maaf jika aku lancang berbicara seperti ini padamu, aku tahu dia pamanmu dan aku tidak ada maksud untuk menjelekkannya, tapi dia sudah membuatku sangat takut." Ucapku, akhirnya aku bercerita pada Haruki.

"Aku juga tidak begitu tahu watak pamanku sendiri, aku juga sangat jarang bertemu dengannya, jadi dia sampai pada tahap mengajakmu tinggal bersama? Pamanku benar-benar aneh." Ucap Haruki, dia pun tak begitu mengenal pamannya itu.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Dia bahkan selalu muncul dimana-mana, ini sungguh menakutkan."

"Tenanglah Yuuki, aku akan berbicara pada ibuku, aku harap ibu menegur paman untuk berhenti memperlakukanmu seperti itu."

Ya, aku harap setelah bibi Ino berbicara pada paman aneh itu, dia akan berhenti menggangguku dan berbicara aneh padaku.

Namun,

Setelah berbicara dengan Haruki, paman yang bermarga Uchiha ini tidak juga pergi atau menjauh dariku, hari ini lagi-lagi dia menemukanku dan mengajakku pergi, jika menolak dia akan tetap keras kepala, lagi-lagi mengajakku sebuah restoran mahal.

"Paman aku akan jujur padamu." Ucapku.

Dia akan mulai menatapku dan tatapan itu seperti sangat senang di hadapanku, aku sudah yakin jika dia mengalami kelainan dalam hal pasangan.

"Paman bukan tipeku, lagi pula aku hanya ingin berpacaran dengan pemuda yang mungkin beda beberapa tahun denganku atau mungkin yang seumuran." Ucapku.

"Aku tidak sedang mengajakmu pacaran, lagi pula aku akan segera di penjarakan jika melakukan hal bodoh itu." Ucapnya.

Aku hampir saja menyemburkan makanan super mahalku, dia membuatku merasa ge-er sendiri dengan berpikiran jika paman ini ingin memiliki hubungan yang khusus denganku, hanya aku saja yang bodoh mencari alasan untuk menolaknya.

"Sikapmu sudah terlalu aneh paman." Ucapku.

"Baiklah, mari aku memperjelasnya saja." Ucapnya, apa yang ingin di jelaskannya? "Anggap saja aku tertarik padamu, tapi itu tidak mungkin, kau hanya anak kecil, aku bisa menunggu berapa lama pun jika kau tidak keberatan."

Apa!

Aku tidak mau bersama pria tua meskipun paman ini terlihat sangat tampan.

"Tidak." Tolakku.

"Aku akan tetap menunggumu dan membuatmu berubah pikiran." Ucapnya, dan tatapan itu terlihat begitu tenang, aku tidak bisa membaca apapun yang sedang direncakannya.

Tahanlah dirimu, jangan sampai mengumpat di restoran mewah ini. Aku masih tidak mengerti dengan semua hal yang di lakukan paman ini, sejujurnya, ada rasa senang saat dia melakukannya banyak hal padaku, tapit tetap saja itu salah, umur kami terpaut sangat jauh, seperti seorang keponakan dan paman atau ayah dan anaknya, paman ini terlalu tua untukku.

Dia mulai berbicara dan menanyakan tentang keluargaku, aku hanya menceritakan jika sekarang aku tinggal bersama ibuku dan ayahku telah meninggal saat aku masih kecil, jantung ayah mengalami kelainan dan butuh donor jantung baru, namun itu tak mudah dan pada akhirnya ibu melakukan apapun bahkan meminjam banyak dana dari tempat kerjanya, semuanya hanya sia-sia, ayah tak bisa selamat, tidak ada pendonor yang cocok dan juga ibu harus menanggung segala pinjaman yang di lakukannya dengan tempat kerjanya, ibu menjadi bekerja keras untuk membayar semua pinjamannya meskipun harus bekerja hingga sudah tidak sesuai lagi dengan kontrak kerjanya.

"Satu-satunya yang cocok dengan ayah hanya aku, namun jantungku masih terlalu kecil dan masih belum bisa di donorkan, ibu jadi cukup membenciku, berharap lebih baik aku yang pergi dari pada ayah, hidup ini cukup rumit yaa, tapi aku sudah melalui semuanya dengan santai." Ucapku, aku berusaha mengatakannya dengan nada se-ceria mungkin, namun tatapan paman itu hanya datar-datar saja.

"Kau tetap saja gadis yang kuat." Ucapnya.

"Aku memang gadis yang kuat, sekarang aku ingin tahu apapun dari paman." Ucapku, meskipun ini sedikit menyebalkan karena aku tidak begitu menyukai sikapnya yang cukup memaksa.

Paman ini hanya menceritakan tentang profesinya, dulunya dia adalah seorang dokter, berkali-kali pindah tempat kerja hanya karena seseorang yang penting baginya, namun saat ini paman itu malah membuang profesinya dan memilih bekerja pada perusahaan keluarganya, tapi apapun yang di lakukannya, dia tetap menjadi orang yang hebat dan kaya raya.

"Sekarang, dimana wanita yang paman sukai itu?" Tanyaku.

"Dia sudah pergi karena kecelakaan."

Sedikit terkejut mendengar ucapan paman ini, dia pasti merasa sangat kehilangan, sama halnya denganku yang kehilangan ayahku.

"Aku turut berduka akan hal itu, paman pasti sangat mencintainya."

"Hn, aku sangat mencintainya sampai bisa saja aku menyusulnya sekarang juga."

"Kekanak-kanakan, paman sudah sangat dewasa, berpikirlah jernih sedikit."

"Bagaimana jika kau menggantikannya agar aku berubah pikiran tentang menyusulnya itu."

Paman ini sangat suka menggoda.

"Jangan memberi beban padaku, aku dan paman tidak ada hubungannya, itu masalah paman dan bukan masalahku." Protesku.

Aku tidak habis pikir akan ucapannya lagi, dasar paman yang gila dan maniak anak kecil!

"Apa kau percaya takdir?"

"Tidak-" perasaan sesak apa ini? Tiba-tiba dadaku terasa sesak.

"Ada apa? Sakura?"

"Ba-bagaimana paman tahu namaku?"

"Tidak akan sulit menemukan namamu."

 **Deg.**

 **Deg.**

Lagi-lagi sesak, perasaan aneh ini mulai membuatku merasa tidak nyaman.

"Pa-paman, aku ingin pulang saja." Ucapku.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya, dia sampai bergerak dan berdiri di sebelahku.

"Hanya sesak." Ucapku.

"Kita harus ke rumah sakit." Ucapnya, dia sampai mengangkatku dan membawaku pergi dari restoran itu.

Ada apa ini? Paman sampai ketakutan melihatku seperti ini, aku hanya merasa sedikit sesak dan nyeri pada dada kiriku.

 **Ending Yuuki Pov.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sasuke pov.**

 **[ Rumah sakit K]**

"Mungkin hanya nyeri biasa saja, jangan terlalu lelah." Ucap dokter Kabuto.

Hari ini aku mengajaknya lagi untuk makan bersama, tiba-tiba dada kirinya terasa nyeri dan membuatku harus segera membawanya ke rumah sakit.

"Bagaimana bisa kalian bertemu?" Tanya Kabuto padaku.

"Aku hanya tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya." Alasanku.

"Kau gadis yang datang saat pesta ulang tahu Haruki?" Tanya Kabuto pada Sakura dan gadis itu mengangguk perlahan. "Jadi ada apa ini? Apa ini yang Ino ceritakan padaku?" Kali ini Kabuto berbicara padaku.

"Ini tidak seperti yang kalian pikirkan, benar jika aku tertarik padanya, tapi aku hanya akan menganggapnya sebagai anak." Ucapku, meskipun menunggunya lagi, apa itu akan mengubah pemikirannya? Dia masih memiliki banyak waktu untuk menyukai pemuda yang di sukainya, aku hanya akan mengawasinya dan melihat bagaimana keadaannya selama mencari cara untuk menyelamatkannya, sekarang akan sulit membuatnya jatuh cinta padaku lagi.

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa." Ucapnya.

"Hn, baiklah, kita akan pulang, aku akan mengantarmu. Terima kasih Kabuto." Ucapku dan pamit padanya.

Mengantarnya pulang, sepanjang perjalanan dia hanya terdiam dan melamun, seperti tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

"Maaf, aku tak bermaksud apa-apa padamu, anggap saja semua pembicaraanku hanya bercanda." Ucapku, aku terlalu bertindak berlebihan padanya, dia jadi merasa aku benar-benar pria aneh.

"Tidak apa-apa, terima kasih paman, kau tahu aku jadi merasa punya ayah sendiri, meskipun sikapmu menyebalkan." Ucapnya dan dia cukup blak-blakan akan ucapannya, aku tidak masalah akan hal itu.

"Kita berhenti di sana." Ucapnya dan menunjuk sebuah toko buku.

"Kau tidak akan pulang?"

"Hanya sebentar saja, aku harus membeli sebuah buku." Ucapnya.

Menepih dan memarkir mobil dengan rapi, aku lupa jika dia hampir memasuki ujian kelulusan, dia akan butuh banyak belajar dan mendapatkan sekolah yang baik setelah lulus, anak yang rajin.

"Sudah menetapkan SMAmu?"

"Sudah, tapi aku tidak tahu apa ibu mau aku lanjut sekolah, beberapa hari yang lalu saja dia memilih untuk mengurungku." Ucapnya dan mulai memilih di rak buku.

"Jika ibumu tidak ingin membuatku bersekolah, aku akan menanggungnya." Ucapku.

"Lagi-lagi, paman terlalu baik, aku bukan anak atau keponakanmu, apa yang akan di katakan Haruki nanti jika aku seperti mengambil pamannya?"

"Aku hanya membantumu." Ucapku.

"Membantu ada batasnya juga, paman, oh belikan saja buku ini untukku, bukannya aku ingin memeras paman, hanya saja aku tidak punya uang sekarang."

Dasar anak ini, sebuah buku tentang latihan soal-soal ujian, selama dia belajar dengan rajin, aku yakin dia akan bisa lulus dan mendapat SMA terbaik. Keluar dari toko dan berjalan menuju parkiran, hari ini meskipun singkat aku bisa menemaninya sebentar, kehidupannya sekarang juga cukup rumit, tak jauh beda dengan dulu, tapi tetap saja, sikap kuat dan tegarnya menjadikannya gadis yang tetap berdiri tegap, dia tak sampai harus terpuruk seperti biasanya, hanya saja aku harus rajin mengawasinya jika benar dia mulai melakukan hal seperti merokok lagi, anak seperti dia mulai tidak bisa terkontrol jika didikan ibunya pun hanya membuatnya semakin liar dengan keadaannya.

"Lain kali, bisakah tidak mengajakku secara tiba-tiba?"

"Hn, aku akan menghubungimu sebelumnya."

"Jadi sekarang kau mau jadi pamanku atau ayahku?" Tanyanya dan membuatku tersenyum.

"Aku rasa 'ayah' akan jauh lebih dekat." Ucapku.

Langkahku terhenti, aku seperti melihat bayangan hitam seorang ninja bayaran, melihat sekitar, apa Kiba berada di Konoha?

"Ada apa paman?" Ucap Sakura dan menatapku dengan tatapan bingung.

Apa hanya perasaanku saja? Kata Ino Kiba berada di luar negeri dan entah kapan dia akan kembali ke Konoha.

"Paman?"

"Maaf, aku akan mengantarmu sekarang." Ucapku.

Mulai melajukan mobilku.

 **Biiiippppp...!**

 **Braaak!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Sasuke! Sasuke! Kau bisa mendengarkanku!"_

" _Sasuke!"_

Suara ini, suara seorang pria, membuka mataku, terlalu buram dan aku harus memfokuskan apa yang aku lihat di hadapanku.

" _Dia sudah sadar! Dokter! Dokter!"_

Apa yang sudah terjadi? Rasanya seluruh tubuhku terasa sakit, apalagi pada bagian kepala, memegangnya dan terasa sebuah kain perban terbalut pada kepalaku. Menutup mataku dan kembali membukanya.

"Sasuke?"

"Ka-kau?"

"Syukurlah, aku pikir kau tidak akan membuka matamu." Ucap seorang pria yang pada akhirnya kami bertemu kembali.

"Kenapa kau kembali ke Konoha?" Ucapku, aku sangat tidak mengharapkan kehadirannya.

"Aku ada keperluan dengan ayahku, aku baru saja kembali kemarin dan tidak menyangka jika kau juga berada di Konoha, pertemuan kita malah seperti ini." Ucapnya.

Tersadar akan sesuatu, bergegas bangun dan Kiba menahanku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Lukamu baru saja di jahit dan kau akan pergi? Untung saja aku melihatmu saat kecelakaan."

"Aku bersama seorang gadis, apa kau melihatnya."

Raut wajah Kiba tiba-tiba berubah, apa yang terjadi padanya?

"Aku harus melihatnya." Ucapku, dan berusaha pergi namun lagi-lagi Kiba menahanku.

"Sebaiknya kau tidak keluar." Cegat Kiba.

"Ada apa? Kenapa aku tidak boleh keluar?"

"Saat ini sudah sejam waktu kepergiannya, di depan ICU ibu anak itu merontah dan berteriak-teriak meminta anaknya untuk di hidupkan kembali, jika kau ke sana, dia akan menuntutmu dan mungkin saja menghajarmu."

Kiba mulai menceritakan apa yang terjadi, aku rasa kecelakaan itu bukan sebuah hal yang secara kebetulan, hal yang tidak ingin aku harapkan terjadi, aku pikir Kiba benar-benar meninggalkan Konoha dan tidak akan kembali lagi.

"Apa dia anak dari kenalan temanmu?"

"Dia adalah teman anak Ino."

"Bagaimana bisa kalian pergi bersama?"

"Aku hanya menemaninya sebentar, sebagai seorang paman baginya."

"Aku yakin kaulah yang jauh lebih butuh seorang pendamping agar cepat memberimu anak."

Mengabaikan ucapan Kiba, apa yang aku rasakan tadi memang benar, bayangan itu, Kiba benar-benar muncul dan sekarang, kehidupan Sakura yang ini sangat singkat, aku kembali gagal untuk membuatnya hidup lebih lama. Menatap Kiba, aku juga tidak mungkin untuk membunuhnya, Kiba akan kembali lagi dalam di kehidupan berikutnya dan semua ini akan tetap saja sama, mau bagaimana pun keadaannya, aku tak bisa mengubah takdir sang permaisuri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAMAT**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

update...~

ah sorry, ternyata tamatnya tepat 50chap, hehehe, ini bukan di tamatin secara paksa, ternyata alurnya pas untuk chap terakhir.

mari kita bahas apapun bersama.

terkait alurnya sebelumnya, yaa cukup banyak kritikan dan author sangat hargai itu, tentang alur yang author pikir emang kurang pantas yaa, tapi dalam chapter sebelumnya dan chapter ini author tak ada maksud untuk membuat hubungan mereka benar-benar seperti sebuah pasangan, dari sana kalian bisa baca jika hanya pada pihak Sasuke tertarik dalam artian dia menyukai saku yang sudah lahir kembali, untuk masalah hubungan yang lebih intim, author tak buat sampai menjurus ke sana, karakter Sasuke disini dari awal adalah tipe jaim dalam berbicara, makanya emang kek tua-tua bangka yang kurang ajar banget mau sama anak kecil, heheh. mungkin karena author kurang menafsirkan apa yang author ingin sampaikan dalam chap sebelumnya, but, apapun yang kalian sampaikan terima kasih banyak, author akan jadikan masukan kemudian hari.

kenapa tamatnya kek gitu!

emang rencana mau buat 50 chap, dan pas ngetik, eh, benar ampe 50 chap, tamatnya pun berasa kek aneh, nggak puas, nggak jelas, ngegantung dan sebagainya, tenang-tenang, ini ada sequelnya, sequel hanya sebagai lanjutan penjelas apapun dan jika di lihat dari sini, masalah sasu-saku belum kelar, nanti di lanjut, sabar yaa, alasan di buat sequel, karena author pengen tamatnya seperti ini, tapi pasti bakalan ada yang harus di selesaikan, padahal inti kisah ini adalah, takdir yang tak bisa berubah sih, ini author di kasih tahu, XD

kenapa tak di lanjut aja lagi?

Seperti beberapa review yang author baca, kalian benar, fic ini author tak akan membuatnya lebih panjang lagi dengan alasan, semuanya akan bergeser dari konsep author dan author mulai merasa fic ini emang sudah harus selesai meskipun ngegantung pada tamatnya dan kimaksnya berasa ngambang.

sekali lagi, mau terima kasih banyak, untuk para reader yang repot-repot mau baca fic dengan alur awal yang bikin pusing sama kek author, author juga pusing mikir ini alur hehehe, hingga fic ini selesai, author udah berusaha membuat fic ini dengan alur yang semenarik mungkin dan bisa menghibur meskipun tetap bikin pusing juga, ada beberapa pesan moral yang author selip-selip sedikit dari fic ini.

saran, kritikan dan masuk para reader author terima semuanya, terima kasih (lagi)

jadi kita akan mulai move on perlahan dari fic ini, selama author masih punya ide yang banyak, author tetap akan membuat fic dengan alur-alur yang menarik berikutnya,

next author akan berusaha menyelesaikan dua fic yang TBC lagi. review di chapter sebelumnya akan author balas di chap sequel, jika ada yang mengganjal di hati, silahkan di sampaikan :)

sekali lagi, sekali lagi, TERIMA KASIH BANYAK!.

 **~ SASUKE FANS ~**


End file.
